Destinados S4
by Aryantha
Summary: " A veces, tenemos que tomar decisiones dificiles, para ser felices"...
1. Chapter 1

_….El dibujo hecho en un folio lleno de arrugas, representaba a un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo negro rizado, tez oscura y rasgos finos, con afilados colmillos y con la parte izquierda de su cara destrozada por lo que parecía un disparo….un disparo hecho con un arma de pequeño calibre..._

 _Cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano a la boca, solo unos segundos antes de desmayarse._

 _ **Fin S3**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Destinados S4**

 _ ** **Historia escrita por Ana Argón( AryanthaFic). Todos los personajes pertenecen a la serie La bella y la Bestia (The CW, productores, directores y escritores) yo solo los he tomados prestados para esta historia...****_

Capitulo 1

\- Túmbate en la camilla y súbete la camiseta por favor…¡ Dios Cat! Dame la pistola….- le dijo mientras se la cogía y la dejaba en una mesita, pegada a la pared. Fue moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras lo hacía.

Se encontraban en una la antigua sala de recuperación del Consorcio, en los sotanos del Baker.

Ángela, su mecenas, había mandado un pelotón de trabajadores allí, una semana después de decirles que era suyo, y con las directrices de Jt y de Evan, habían hecho un autentico milagro, para darle a ese lugar, un aspecto agradable y sobre todo práctico para trabajar.

Lo que fue la cámara, se selló en el mismo instante en que los forenses sacaron el último cadáver y el otro "museo de los horrores", se fue vaciando poco a poco.

Ese trabajo lo hicieron Stuart y sus amigos, Hugh, Samuel y Andrew. Se ofrecieron voluntarios y todos los demás aceptaron.

Rebecca se llevó a sus pequeños y junto con el berseker, los enterró en un pequeño lugar del jardín de los Reynolds… y colocó allí, una placa de color rojo ingles con el dibujo de dos mariposas.

Nadie dijo nada… Si era lo que ella quería, así se haría.

Antes de ello, Evan y Jt, sacaron muestras de tejido de la mayoría de ellos, y pusieron patas arriba todo el resto del contenido de la sala, buscando más información. Encontraron en un armario un buen montón de disquetes de ordenador. Todavía no habían tenido tiempo de echarles un vistazo.

Al saber que Cat estaba embarazada y antes de que el ayuntamiento y sus servicios sanitarios tomaran el control de la zona, habían bajado un ecógrafo de la última planta y, todo lo necesario para poder controlar un embarazo, incluyendo en el lote un sillón de partos… por supuesto de todo esto, Vincent no sabía nada.

Se sentó nuevamente en la banqueta al lado de Cat.

\- Otro día quítate la pistola antes de tumabarte…por favor….- le dijo serio-. ... hace mal efecto. Vienes a ver a tu medico…

Cat lo miró sonriendo.

\- ¡Qué educado estás esta mañana!…. ¿Has pasado buena noche? . - le preguntó sin poder evitar el sarcasmo.

-Perdona, pero el hecho de que no te haga un tercer grado, hoy, no implica para que no tenga ganas de hacerlo… .- Evan cogió el gel y echó unas gotas en el vientre descubierto de Catherine. La miró a los ojos durante unos segundos-. He decidió dejaros por imposibles… a los dos… igual de orgullosos., .- movio la cabeza de un lado a otro y cambio de tema-. Te dije ayer que esta ecografía no es necesaria…

Ella levantó la mano indicándole que dejara de hablar.

\- Lo sé… pero quiero hacérmela… No puedo tomar una decisión sin estar segura al 100%...

Evan le extendió el gel por el vientre.

\- ¿Mareos, vómitos?

\- No... Solo tengo sueño y frio… nada mas…. .- le contestó ella dando un respingo al notar el frio gel.

´Él frunció el ceño sin mirarla y dejó el bote en la repisa de la mesa de la pantalla del ecógrafo.

\- ¿Frio?... Hace un calor increíble para estar en octubre...

\- Pues yo tengo frio...

\- Bueno, puede que sea normal, cada embarazada es un mundo….-se encogio de hombros. Tenía poca experiencia en estos temas, nunca le habían interesado demasiado… hasta ahora, claro-… ya te dije que yo no soy tocólogo… puedo tener lagunas con algunas cosas,.- carraspeó ligeramente-. y eso me lleva a otra cosa, no sé si es buena idea que sea tu médico…

Cat puso cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Por qué? Me dijiste que sabias lo que hay que hacer…y no quiero arriesgarme con alguien que no sepa de qué va esto… no sabemos lo que puede ocurrir..

\- Pero puede que sea un poco… no sé…..- Evan no sabía que palabra utilizar-. que yo..

No tenía todavía muy claro lo que sentía por Cat y tal vez, la situación pudiera ser un tanto incomoda para ambos.

Cat le cogió del brazo con fuerza, incorporandose ligeramente.

\- Evan, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, crees que podemos andar ahora con eso. Somos amigos y eso, nada lo va a cambiar-. Le dijo seria-. No… no tengo ningún problema... ¿Lo tienes tú...?

Evan sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

\- No… ninguno, soy médico y eres mi paciente… ..- se giró para encender el ecógrafo-. Pero de todos modos, el más indicado sería tu marido.

\- No quiero hablar de ello.. de él… ..- Cat se tumbó en la camilla y cerró los ojos.

-Cat, no podemos esperar mucho más tiempo.- le dijo Evan, mientras pasaba el ecógrafo mirando la pantalla -. No creo que veamos nada nuevo… solo ha pasado un mes desde que te hice la primera..

La miró durante unos segundos. Ella mantenía la vista clavada en el techo.

\- … Creo que deberías empezar a hablaros… La discusión fue sonada, pero esta situación es insostenible…

Cat contestó con la rabia reflejada en su rostro.

-Él…- todavía le costaba decirlo-. … cambio enfrente de mí, obligándome a tomar una decisión que no podía tomar, simplemente porque él me lo exigía…¡Dios! ¡Acababa de enterarme! .- se agarró fuerte a los lados de la camilla, Evan se fijo en que tenia las uñas clavadas en ella -. Debiera haber venido él a buscarme… Él fue el que sobrepasó la línea y él que se marchó….- cerró los ojos.

Evan cogió aire.

\- Y tú... ¿no tienes piernas? .- Llevaba un mes entero lidiando con esta situación… y luchando con los dos-. ….desde luego, Cat, no sabía que eras tan orgullosa.

Siguió mirando la pantalla del monitor, mientras pasaba el aparato.

\- Cat, esto os compete a ambos… tenéis que hablar. Es vuestro hijo…Vincent está asustado y lo sabes… Alguien tendrá que dar el primer paso.. .- de repente paró de hablar y fijó su atención en la pantalla, "¡Oh! ¡Dios Mío!, pensó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Cat concentrada en un punto del techo, no se percató de la reacción de su amigo. Solo podía pensar en que él tenía razón, su orgullo le impedía ir a verlo. Aunque todo su cuerpo y toda su alma, lo desease más que a nada en la vida. Cada noche que pasaba sin él, era una tortura… Lo necesitaba… Necesitaba oír su voz, sentirlo cerca de ella y sentirlo dentro de ella.

\- Sabe que estoy viviendo ahora en el apartamento... No puedo volver a la casa todavía…no puedo evitar verle otra vez mientras aplastaba el piano. .- tragó saliva-.

Evan se volvió hacia ella, poniendo cara de que todo estaba bien… y así era.

\- No hace falta que me lo cuentes… estaba allí… aun me duele el cuello.. .-le dijo serio, levantando ligeramente una ceja y mirando fijamente la pantalla-. Todo se ve bien… no hay nada que raro…- todo eso era verdad. No le habia mentido-. Es un feto perfectamente sano.. y todos los marcadores genéticos que te estamos haciendo indican lo mismo… pero es cierto, que todavía es pronto para estar seguros..

Ella cerró los ojos. Evan la observó e intentó ser comprensivo. Dejó el aparato en el mesa del ecografó.

\- Si...ya sé que es difícil...pero, como te hemos dicho infinidad de veces, este niño no se ha sometido a ningún experimento.

Catherine no se daba por vencida.

-Si, pero esa noche, cuando pasó… yo tenía en mi cuerpo el suero de Gabe y Vincent ya sabes lo que lleva en sus genes…. No es natural… no puede ser normal.. .- dijo empezando a gesticular.

Evan cogió aire y sonrió recordando que las manos de Cat cobraban vida propia cuando se alteraba o intentaba explicar algo complicado. Giró un poco la silla y se puso enfrente ella.

\- Todo está normal en él… Tu hermana sí que podía haber tenido algo deforme porque era un experimento con una mujer forzada a ser portadora...pero, tú, tú eres portadora por naturaleza, podemos decir, que has nacido para esto .- le dijo sonriendo.

Cat se limpió con unos papeles secantes y se incorporó.

\- No digas eso…

Ella nunca había tenido un instinto maternal especialmente desarrollado, pero el sentir que llevado un hijo de Vincent dentro de ella era algo más que un sentimiento maternal. Era parte de él en el centro mismo de su ser. Recordaba cada segundo de aquella noche y no podía dejar de pensar, en que, los dos estaban abocados a terminar allí, bajo la lluvia, siendo lo que ella era y lo que él era, y que la tremenda pasión que sintieron era algo más... Era el momento elegido por el destino, para que algo increíble ocurriese…

\- Yo no quiero presionarte pero tienes que hacerlo ya… Tenéis que decidirlo entre los dos Cat, si no, la brecha que se ha abierto entre vosotros se hará enorme y tal vez, jamás vuelva a cerrarse…

Una parte de él se lleno de esperanza al decir eso, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que cada vez esa parte era más pequeña.

Cat permaneció sentada en la camilla con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, su largo pelo castaño enmarcaba su cara.

\- Vincent tiene miedo y yo no… Él quería que decidiese entre el niño o él…No fue justo para mí.…- levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos de Evan.

\- No te dio opción lo sé…- le dijo él acordándose de la expresión de desconcierto de Vincent.

Cat intentó defenderlo.

\- Siempre le ha torturado la idea de que sus genes pudieran transmitirse y por eso nunca quiso hijos, no quería encadenar a su descendencia a su misma maldición…

-Y desde luego lo que vio en el laboratorio tampoco ayudo mucho…..- añadió él.

\- Si aquello tampoco ayudo..

Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Sé que has estado todo este tiempo en contacto con él, por lo tuyo .- paró un momento de hablar-. y que es duro para ti y para Jt, estar en medio.., pero créeme, mas duro es para nosotros… lo que daría porque Vincent se diera cuenta de que las cosas pueden ser diferentes a como él piensa… tiene un don para ponerse en lo peor.

Evan sonrió. Ella siguió hablando.

\- No te voy a mentir la decisión ya está tomada por mi parte… llevo a su hijo dentro de mí .-Sonrió complacida - …. No quiero renunciar en un principio a ello… y entendí que provocar un aborto con un feto mayor es complicado, aparte de ilegal… pero si las cosas cambian, habrá que tomar las medidas que sean las adecuadas y te juro que lo haré… Estaré preparada.

Evan admiró la determinación con que había hablado Cat.

\- Entonces, si tan claro lo tienes, ve a casa de Jt o al hospital, últimamente Vincent vive allí, y díselo…..-le aconsejó.

Cat lo miró con una expresión entre interrogante y temerosa.

-¿Y si dice que no? ¿Y si no quiere bajo ningún concepto?... Evan, por favor dime algo que él haya podido decir…

Evan bajó la vista al suelo.

\- No hablamos nunca de este tema… cuando empiezo a hablar de ti o del niño, me pide que me calle...

La tristeza se adueño del rostro de ella. Se encogió de hombros.

\- Es imposible que nos pongamos de acuerdo… él no cederá… y yo tampoco.. .- notó que las lagrimas amenazaban con volver a sus ojos., pero respiró hondo y se levantó de la camilla -. Tengo que seguir con mi vida... No me queda otra… sin él...

\- Cat… sabes que no puedes.- le dijo su amigo, cruzando los brazos-. Y él tampoco puede seguir sin ti.., si quieres mi opinión .- Cat empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas-… y si no la quieres también te la daré… los dos estáis medio paralizados. Podéis seguir con vuestra vida, pero os falta la otra mitad…. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo como esto… y desde luego, ahora entiendo a la perfección lo que sois el uno para el otro... He estado con él bastante tiempo, y solo con mirarle a los ojos sé, que está vacío por dentro...y tú, casi…

Cat volvió a suspirar. Dejó de mirar a Evan, fue a buscar su pistola y se la colocó en el cinturón. "Vacía por dentro " .- pensó…"claro que lo estaba, pero tenía que tirar para adelante… Iba a tener un hijo…". Cambió de tema.

\- Tengo que ir a la comisaria…Hoy conoceré a mi nuevo compañero o compañera …No creas que tengo muchas ganas…estaba muy acostumbrada a Tess. .-cogió aire. Volvió a mirar a Evan que recogía el ecógrafo en una esquina de la habitación-. Te llamaré esta noche, y a Jt también. No en vano sois mis médicos.- sonrió débilmente-. Tendré a este niño… pase lo que pase y sé que no estaré sola….- lo miró a os ojos buscando apoyo.

Evan la observó, admirado de lo tremendamente hermosa que era cuando sonreía así.

\- No… nunca estarás sola….- le aseguró.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Cat empezó a sonar.

\- ¿Si?.. .- no se molestó en mirar… no iba a ser él.

\- Catherine, soy Joe…. Tess se ha desmayado en el trabajo y está en el Saint Benjamin, en observación…. ¿Podrías ir a verla?… En este momento, estamos en plena operación, contra una facción de la mafia rusa y no puedo ir… Estoy preocupado por ella… no está bien…

Ella miró a Evan y se levantó de la camilla.

-Claro, enseguida me paso por allí….

Nada mas oír mencionar el Saint Benjamin, todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión… Su orgullo había podido con ella, pero ahora sentía tantos deseos de volver a verlo que no pudo evitar un cosquilleo, que le nacía en el estomago y la recorría de arriba abajo… Este podía ser el momento para decírselo…

Colgó el teléfono. Evan había oído la conversación y la despidio.

-Ve… y aprovecha que estás ahí por Tess, para hacer lo que tienes que hacer… El destino te lo ha puesto en bandeja….

Ella asintió, sintiendo como se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, a cada segundo que pasaba. Le dio un beso a Evan en la mejilla.

\- Deséame suerte….

Evan lo hizo, mientras veía como salía de la sala. Nada más verla salir, fue corriendo a coger su teléfono y marco el numero de Jt.

Este lo cogió al quinto tono.

\- Hola, soy yo… acabo de hacerle la ecografía a Cat y no te lo vas a creer… ¡Son dos!…Igual que Rebecca…

* * *

Jt estaba corrigiendo unos trabajos en su despacho de la Universidad, cuando el teléfono sonó. Un par de maldiciones salieron de su boca; acababa de llegar y tenia que concentrarse en su trabajo, si no quería que cualquier día lo echasen a la calle. En el último mes, se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, las veces que había hecho trabajo de despacho, y ya no recordaba, cuando había sido la última vez que dada una tutoría.

Lo descolgó, después de ver que era Vincent quién llamaba.

\- Jt… soy yo…Acaban de traer a Tess, ha tenido un desmayo en el archivo…- su voz sonaba preocupada-..Sé que querrías que te lo dijera. - paró un segundo de hablar. Cuando volvió a hacerlo, en su voz se detectaba un ligero punto de esperanza-. ¿Crees que Cat puede venir a verla?..

Su amigo se levantó como un resorte de la silla, dejó inmediatamente todo lo que estaba haciendo, cogió las llaves del coche y fue hacia la puerta.

\- No lo sé, pero yo voy… Tess no estaba bien para volver a trabajar tan pronto… .- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Vincent al otro lado de la línea, salió del box donde acababa de atender a un niño que se habia caído de un monopatín y fue hacia la sala de descanso.

\- ¿Y qué vas a decir cuando la veas?.. .- le preguntó. El se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué he perdido cuatro kilos desde que no estoy con ella?…- Le contestó en broma, empezando a bajar las escaleras hacia la planta calle. Se puso muy serio mientras hablaba-. Vincent... estamos hechos polvo los dos. Las necesitamos y te puedo asegurar que nunca imaginé que tanto… Tenemos que hacer algo… Tú tienes que hace algo…

Vincent se sentó en el sofá y se quitó el fonendo del cuello.

\- Solo de pensar en volver a verla hoy aquí…Le grite tanto Jt, le dije cosas tan horrendas… No creo que quiera mirarme a la cara…

\- "Bueno es normal, los último recuerdos no son muy buenos. Agarraste a Evan del cuello y él… bueno él…- le costaba pensar en Evan con esa expresión en el rostro y esos ojos-. … y casi me pegas a mí. Hasta Bob sacó el arma... por cierto, nunca te olvides de que va armado continuamente…

Todo se convirtió en una locura.. Gritos, golpes, una bestia casi descontrolada… y mucha gente por el medio. Menos mal que Heather y Lynn se encargaron de llevar a los invitados a dar un paseo hasta el East River, para que los niños pudieran jugar en el parque…¡benditas!….- suspiró acordándose de todo otra vez."

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes…

Ese día, después de la discusión, Vincent salió de la casa llevado por la ira, el miedo y la decepción de que Cat no pensara lo mismo que él y se perdió en la ciudad.

Unas seis horas más tarde, mientras Jt dormía, oyó como alguien entraba en el club… Supo enseguida quien era. Bajó al salón y lo encontró tumbado en el sofá. Esta vez el que olía a whisky era él… Lo tapó con la colcha blanca, que vivía en el respaldo, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Catherine.

Lo cogió Tess.

\- Dime…- fue lo único que dijo cuando descolgó.

\- Está aquí, acaba de llegar… ¿Cómo está Cat?

Tess tardó unos segundos en contestar.

\- Bueno, digamos que conozcó a Cat desde hace más de 10 años y jamás la he visto así…

\- Lo siento…

\- No tienes por qué, es tu amigo el que tiene que sentirlo…

\- Ya… pero aun así lo siento…

Oyó como Tess cogía aire.

\- Será mejor que vuelva con ella y se lo diga... ¡Adiós!. - se despidió y colgó.

Jt se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos y no puedo evitar despedirse también

\- Adiós.- le dijo al aparato, en voz muy baja, aun sabiendo que no había nadie al otro lado.

Miró su amigo que roncaba en el sofá.

\- En menudo lio estamos metidos... chico grande...

Esa había sido la última vez que había hablado con Tess.

En cambio había visto a Catherine muchas veces en los laboratorios.

Jt llegó a la planta del garaje donde había dejado del coche y se encamino hacia él.

\- Vincent… Todo lo que pasó fue… espantoso… pero ella te quiere… solo tienes que hablar con ella de ya sabes que… .- seguía siendo un tema delicado-. .. y afrontarlo entre los dos..

Él cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá.

\- No sé si estoy preparado para ceder en esto…

Jt se pasó la mano por la frente quitándose el sudor.

\- Te hemos explicado muchas veces que nada tiene porque ir mal… .- mientras hablaba con él se puso a pensar en todo que lo habian vivido durante ese dias.

Evan y él le habían hecho todas las pruebas que se pueden hacer. Primero habían comprobado que de verdad, estaba embarazada y, sí, lo estaba. Luego había empezado con los test se que se podían hacer… No estaban muy familiarizados con la medicina prenatal, pero siempre se puede aprender.

Heather y Lynn no se habían despegado de ellos en ningún momento y se estaban revelando como unas estupendas ayudantes.

Durante el mes que había transcurrido desde los hechos de la fiesta, habían dado de alta a todos los enfermos que habían encontrado en el hospital después de la intervención de la policía. Después de las pruebas que les hicieron, tuvieron que crear antídotos partiendo de la sangre de Stuart y de otras muestras de bersekers que habían encontrado en las neveras que no habían destruido, los médicos del Consorcio en su huida. Ninguno presentaba mutaciones géneticas tan profundas como las de Lynn y Vincent, y quedaron limpios, pero daban por hecho que serían carne de psiquiatra toda su vida, aparte de las profundas heridas fisicas de algunos.

Pero habia otro problema que traia de cabeza a Jt. No se fiaba de Vincent. Era su amigo, pero ya no le contaba la verdad.. ¿por qué demonios iba a hacerlo él? Habia muchas cosas en las investigaciones que llevaban a cabo que ya no le contaba.

La influencia de Stuart era tan grande que se daba cuenta de que lo estaba perdiendo. Algo comprensible sabiendo, como él y Mark sabían, que su código genético era el de Stuart. Lo que venía ser, que Stuart, era el padre de su bestia…. Nunca se lo diría y le hizo jurar a Mark, que tampoco lo haría… Pero aun así, la sangre se reconoce y le daba la impresión a Jt, de que estaba tirando de él..

Cada pocas noches Vincent salía del club con cualquier excusa y volvía en la madrugada… JT no perdía el tiempo y enseguida lo rastreaba, localizándolo en diferentes lugares del estado e incluso fuera de el.. Por supuesto, jamás le dijo lo que sabía y Vincent tampoco le dijo donde iba…

Otros días después de que salía, lo localizaba en una dirección que conocía muy bien. La de Catherine… Allí pasaba todo la noche, él imaginaba que velaba su sueño, sin que ella se enterase. Los días que seguían a esas noches, eran tristes… muy tristes… Se le notaba en la mirada que no podía pasar sin ella. Pero cuando Jt le decia que lo arreglasen el soltaba un bufido y desaparecía de su vista.

Volvia a centrarse en la conversación. A diferencia de en otros momentos Vincent parecia estar mucho mas receptivo.

\- … todavía estamos hablando de un embrión, es muy pequeño, pero hemos podido hacerle algunas pruebas y todo está bien… daté una oportunidad… .- llegó a su coche y sacó las llaves. Se apoyó en el techo mientras seguía hablando con Vincent-. Tenéis que hablarlo y poneros de acuerdo.. Sé que os queréis mas que nada en el mundo, pero, si no tomáis está decisión juntos, si dejas que Cat se arriesgue, y tome ella sola la responsabilidad de tener a vuestros hijo….por mucho que os queráis nada volverá a ser igual…

Vincent no dijo nada.

Jt iba a seguir hablando cuando notó que alguien más le estaba llamando. Era Evan.

-Jt….-su amigo había vuelto a decir algo, pero él le corto. Evan le iba a hacer, esa mañana, una ecografía a Cat y quería saber cómo había ido.

\- ¡Ehh! Vincent, perdona, pero me están llamando y es importante… Voy hacia allí ahora mismo… y piensa en lo que te he dicho, si la ves… El destino la ha vuelto a poner en tu camino, no lo desaproveches…

Su amigo se despidió, preocupado y colgó. Acto seguido Jt, dejó entrar la llamada de Evan.

* * *

Cuando Catherine llegó al hospital fue directa a urgencias. Una parte de ella estaba deseando encontrarlo pero otra no lo tenía tan claro. Había pasado un mes y no sabía como podía reaccionar.

En su corazón tenía esperanza de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había equivocado con su comportamiento, pero, y ¿si no era así?… y sí…

Se internó en el pasillo donde estaban los boxes, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada mas…

Allí estaba. De pie apoyado en el mostrador de las enfermeras, con su bata blanca y ojeando unos papeles. Su pulso se aceleró hasta donde jamás se le había acelerado y tuvo que coger aire con fuerza, para no ponerse a llorar.

En un movimiento instintivo se tocó el vientre.

"Ahí tienes a tu papa… .- le dijo a lo que llevaba dentro. Por alguna razón que ella no alcanzaba a comprender había empezado a hablarle desde que había llegado al apartamento ese fatídico día-… Guapo ¿verdad?... solo tiene un pequeño problema, a veces tiene muy mal carácter…"

Permaneció de pie, al final del pasillo, entre la gente que iba y venía, sin saber muy bien si acercarse o no… Lo observó despacio durante unos segundos, sonriendo al recordar esos ojos y esos labios, y esas manos inmensas….Jamás dejaría de quererle… daba igual lo que ocurriese… y jamás podría querer a nadie más… daba igual lo que ocurriese.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?...

La voz la sobresalto y se dio la vuelta, descubriendo a una enfermera que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¡Oh! Si, perdone, estoy buscando a mi amiga Tess Vargas, me han dicho que está en urgencias, ha sufrido un desmayo…

\- Venga conmigo…

La enfermera echó a andar hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba Vincent. Cat lo miró una vez más y suspirando, se dio la vuelta y la siguió.

Llegaron a la ventanilla de información y allí, la persona encargada les indicó, que Tess, estaba en el box 3.

La misma enfermera acompañó a Cat hasta ahí.

Cuando llegaron, abrieron con cuidado la cortina y Cat vio a Tess tumbada en la camilla con los ojos cerrados. Estaba sola.

Cat entró decidida, preocupada por ella.

\- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ..- le preguntó mientras caminaba a su encuentro.

Tess abrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse.

\- Nada Cat… nada… una bajada de tensión… nada de lo que preocuparse…

En ese momento, dos personas a las cuales, Cat no conocía entraron en la pequeña estancia.

Eran un hombre y una mujer de su misma edad, mas o menos. La mujer llevaba colgada del cuello la placa de la policía.

El hombre fue quien habló.

\- ¡Hola! .- saludó a Cat y se dirigió a ella -. Menudo susto nos dio…fue de repente, sin que pudiéramos notar nada …

Tess respiró hondo e hizo las presentaciones.

\- Catherine.. ella es, Jo Martinez, detective de la 11th y él es…. .- miró a Henry un momento recordando su nombre-. Y él es Henry Morgan, patólogo forense…. .. Esta es Catherine Chandler mi antigua compañera y mi mejor amiga….-Sonrió a Cat al decir eso; ella le devolvio la sonrisa con ojos tristes.

Jo le estrechó la mano a Cat y luego, lo hizo Henry.

\- Jo, trabaja a las órdenes de Joe… nos hemos visto mucho últimamente…

Ella asintió , moviendo su media melena castaña al hacerlo.

\- Si… .- miró a Cat y empezó a explicar porque estaba allí.-. hemos ido al almacen de la central a buscar unas pruebas….- miró de reojo a Henry-. Y mientras hablábamos con ella, ha caído al suelo desmayada…

Volvió a mirar a Cat y siguió hablando.

\- Henry ha saltado el mostrador y hemos comprobado que estaba bien y no se habia golpeado al cabeza al caer.. pero bueno, sabemos por lo que paso hace poco y he pensado que era mejor que la trajéramos aquí para que la miren.

Henry intervinó entonces.

\- El doctor que la ha atendido ha dicho que estaba bien… pero que quería que estuviese un poco mas aquí… .- miró a Tess-. es una suerte que lo conocieras..

Cat abrió mucho los ojos mirando a su amiga.

\- ¿Qué doctor?.- le preguntó poniéndose visiblemente nerviosa.

Tess se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar.

\- Cat….

-¡¿Qué doctor?!.- le volvió a preguntar, levantando ligeramente la voz.

De repente, la cortina se corrió y una voz que ella conocía a la perfección y que llevaba un mes sin oir, se oyó detrás de ella.

\- Yo…

Cat no se volvió. No podía mover las piernas. No podía mover nada.

El doctor entró y se colocó al lado de Tess y justo enfrente de Cat. Los dos se miraron y las otras personas que estaban en la salita se dieron cuenta de que acababan de desaparecer.

\- Bueno, creo que deberíamos irnos.. .- dijo Jo, enseguida-. ¿Henry? .- este asintió-...Tess se que te dejamos en buenas manos…Nos vemos pronto, preguntaré a Joe por tí….- le dijo a ella con una sonrisa. Después ambos se despidieron deprisa y salieron de allí.

Ni Cat ni Vincent oyeron que Henry y Jo se despedían. Solo volvieron en sí, cuando la cortina volvió a abrirse, a los pocos segundos. Tess vio que él que entraba era Jt yse puso automáticamente en pie.

\- Solo faltabas tú ..- dijo

Vincent reaccionó agarrándola del brazo.

\- Tess no puedes irte, tenemos que hablar…

Miró la mano que agarraba su brazo muy seria.

\- No tenemos nada mas de lo que hablar… ya me has reconocido y estoy estupendamente bien… no ha sido nada… .- no tenía ninguna intención de contarles lo que había pasado de verdad. Para todos ellos, Gabe estaba muerto y tal vez, lo que había visto no eran más que imaginaciones suyas.

-Si, creo que si tenemos que hablar..- le enseño su expediente y le marcó con bolígrafo un asiento.

Tess lo miró, primero el lugar donde marcaba Vincent y luego a él. Enseguida comprendió a donde queria llegar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó Cat cuando recuperó la voz.

\- Nada….- le dijo Vincent mirando a Tess-. He visto que toma algún medicamento que podría provocarle bajadas de tensión..

Jt se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Tess.

\- ¿Estás bien?-

Ella asintió.

\- Desde luego… ¿no sabes guardar un secreto.. eh, Vincent?...

Él dejó el historial encima de la mesa y la obligó a sentarse.

\- Voy a tomarte la tensión otra vez antes de que te vayas….- Le subió la manga de la blusa y empezó a hacerlo-. Ahora no hables….- pero él sí que lo hizo-. Comprenderás que es mi amigo, tenía que decírselo..

Jt empezó a asentir.

-Tess… sabes que estoy preocupado por ti… .- le dijo él muy serio. Cruzó los brazos-. No me parece bien que hayas vuelto tan pronto a trabajar.

Cuando Vincent terminó de tomarle la tensión le contestó:

\- Jt… no es asunto vuestro lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer… ha sido una casualidad que Jo me trajese aquí y que tú me atendieses… .- dijo volviendo a mirar a Vincent, con cara de pocos amigos-. Cat, Jt, salir un momento de aquí, para que me diga lo que me tenga que decir y pueda irme...

Jt negó con la cabeza.

\- Primero, no vas a ir a trabajar, y segundo, Vincent y Cat tienen que hablar… No creo en las casualidades y si después de un mes, tu desmayo ha conseguido que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos, no podemos dejarlo correr…

Vincent cerró los ojos.

\- Jt, por favor….no podemos estar aquí tanto tiempo..

\- De por favor, nada y si que podemos estar ….Cat, dile lo que me dijiste ayer…

Ella lo miró asustada… no le gustaba la reacción que estaba teniendo Vincent. Desde que Jt había entrado no la había mirado.

Buscó sus ojos y esta vez si que los encontró, fijos en ella.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Voy a tener a nuestro hijo.., por ahora todo los marcadores han salido bien y no presenta ninguna anomalía, creo que...

Vincent la interrumpió.

-Es muy pronto para saber eso..

Tess los observaba sentada en la camilla. Había visto lo mal que estuvo Catherine durante los días posteriores a la pelea, y no quería que volviese a pasar por ello, pero por otra parte, sabía que nunca habían dejado de quererse. Cat jamás sería feliz sin él, y además, por mucho que dijese todos los días,que todo iba bien, tenía el convencimiento de que ese no sería un embarazo normal. Tenían que pasar por ellos los dos juntos.

\- Jt…-lo llamó- .acompáñame a por un café…¿puedo doctor?

Vincent asintió sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Cat.

-… pero vuelve... sé dónde vives, o hablamos aquí, o iré a buscarte…

Tess lo miró de reojo y salió del box, Jt fue detrás de ella sonriendo. Saludó a su amigo y le indicó con un gesto que fuese bueno, antes de salir.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Vincent se sentó en la camilla donde habia estado sentada Tess.

\- Ha sido un mes muy largo, Cat .- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla. Cogió aire para seguir hablando. Podía oír los latidos del corazón de Cat, rápidos y fuertes… y entonces se dio cuenta de que también oía algo mas.. un sonido ligero, como el roce de una pluma, junto con el sonido del agua. Se quedó parado sin saber que decir…Iba a pedirle perdón por su comportamiento pero no pudo.

Cat lo miró preocupada al notar el cambio de expresión en su rostro.

\- Para mi también lo ha sido… pero no podía ir a verte…. Vincent…

El la interrumpió.

\- Lo estoy oyendo…. .-le dijo sonriendo mirando su vientre.

Ella se llevó las manos allí, asombrada.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó sonriendo a su vez. Ver a Vincent mirarla así, era lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. No pudo evitar relajarse.

Se acercó a él, cogió su mano y la puso en su vientre.

\- Vincent… todo está bien… .- levantó su mano y acarició su cara, sintiendo su piel y su barba, en la palma de su mano. El cerró los ojos.

El la agarró de la cintura, pero cuando abrió los ojos su expresión no gusto nada a Cat. No había alegría en ellos.

\- Catherine… lamento mucho mi comportamiento ese dia…. No tenia que haber llegado a lo que llegue pero tienes que entenderme… No consigo imaginar que este niño pueda salir bien… no lo creo posible…

Cat empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Todos dicen que va a salir bien.. hasta Rebecca y Stuart están de acuerdo conmigo…

Vincent cogió aire.

\- He hablado muchas veces con Stuart y sé lo que piensa… sé lo que todos piensan, pero eso da igual.. .- le acarició su suave pelo castaño-. Créeme no hay nada en el mundo que desee más que tener un hijo contigo… pero no así… puede que con el tiempo, Evan y Jt, consigan aislar los genes de la bestia que hay dentro de mi y puede, que entonces, podamos hacer que el milagro se produzca pero ahora no… no, no es el momento..

Cat se apartó de él y empezó a andar por la habitación, pensando que decirle para que se diera cuenta de su error.

\- Yo pienso que si era el momento adecuado, me quede embarazada la noche de la lluvia, la noche que volví a ti cuando pensabas había muerto..- volvió a a acercarse a él-. ...ese deseo tan intenso que sentíamos no era normal… algo nos estaba empujando… lo sé… esto ha pasado por alguna razón…

El se levantó de la camilla antes de que ella pudiera volver a tocarlo. Tenía que ser firme y si la tenía tan cerca no lo podría ser nunca.

\- Pero, Cat si eso es cierto, ¡tú estabas bajo el efecto del suero de Gabe! ... Aún más a mi favor… no puede ser normal… no lo será….será otro monstruo como los que vimos en el laboratorio…

Ahora fue ella la que se sentó.

\- No lo será… lo sé…

El la miró y vio tal determinación en su rostro que supo que jamás cedería. Solo tenía un argumento más y lo iba a usar.

Se plantó frente a ella con los brazos cruzados. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y empezó a hablar:

\- Imagina que cuanto estés de 6 meses descubrimos que es una deformidad… ¿Qué hacemos?

Cat no tardó ni un segundo en contestar.

\- Abortar.. - sabia a donde queria llegar su marido y no le gustó.

\- Es ilegal Cat…

\- Lo sé, últimamente casi todo en mi vida es ilegal.. Lo harán Jt y Evan… me lo han prometido….- su voz fue ganando dureza.

Vincent sonrió de medio lado.

\- No es tan sencillo Cat hacer algo así…. Nos habremos encariñado del niño y de repente, tenemos que… .- no era capaz de decirlo -. Tú puede que lo tengas muy claro, pero yo no… no creo que pudiera soportar algo así…

Cat se levantó y fue hacia él.

\- Estoy segura de que eso no ocurrirá.. confía en mi.. lo siento aquí dentro…- se tocó el lugar donde estaba su corazón-. Sé que toda irá bien….

Cuando estaba justo frente a él le cogió la mano y se la llevo a su vientre.

\- Sabes que juntos podemos con todo… por favor, no me dejes sola…

Vincent la miro a los ojos. A esos maravillosos ojos que lo habían enamorado de una forma que jamás pensó que fuera capaz de existir, pero esta vez no se dejo llevar por ellos. Quitó la mano de su vientre y se aparto de ella.

-No lo sé, Cat… no me siento capaz de enfrentarme a algo así... lo siento…

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Siempre pensé que eras un valiente.. pero ahora veo que en el fondo, eres un cobarde….- empezó a gritar de rabia y frustración. No quería perder al amor de su vida. Pero tampoco quería rendirse con su hijo, hasta no estar segura al 100 % de que hacia lo correcto-. Tendré a este hijo y será maravilloso, pero lo tendré yo sola y será solo mio…

Salió disparada del box llorando desconsoladamente.

Fuera, Jt y Tess esperaban.

Cuando la vieron salir , Jt fue a por ella. y Tess entró.

-¿Qué demonios le has hecho ahora? -. le preguntó a Vincent visiblemente enojada.

Lo encontró sentado en la camilla mirando al suelo, apesadumbrado.

\- Nada Tess…. es algo que tenemos que arreglar nosotros… Necesito tiempo.

\- ¡Mierda Vincent has tenido un mes!.. te soy sincera no me gusta ver a Cat así, y no me gusta lo que le has hecho, pero…- intentó serenarse un poco. No conseguiría nada gritandole-…Todos sabemos que tienes miedo pero… por lo que más quieras deja ese miedo fuera y date cuenta de lo que te estás jugando… No solo puede que pierdas un hijo , puede que pierdas a Cat.. si no estás con ella en esto no esperes recuperarla nunca… pase lo que pase…

Vincent la miró y cerró los ojos después. Tess se dio cuenta de que estaba pasándolo fatal y no pudo seguir presionándolo. Una parte de ella lo entendía...era para estar asustado.

Se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué querías decirme? .- le preguntó, cambiando de tema. Una parte de ella confiaba en que al final, hiciera lo correcto como siempre había hecho.

Vincent respiró hondo intentando sacarse de encima la discusión con Cat y cogió el historial de Tess.

\- Estás tomando una cantidad importante de ansiolíticos combinados con un antidepresivo.. Me gustaría saber por qué... Puede que quieras apartarte de nosotros, pero no por ello hemos dejado de estar preocupados por ti….

\- ¿Apartarme de vosotros..? No hay cosa más difícil en el mundo que eso… .- se mordió los labios y le contestó-. Todavía tengo algo de ansiedad y duermo mal….

\- Esto es mucha cantidad para ser solo "algo"… ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas con Gabe después de mas de un mes?

\- Si, no todos los días, pero si…. .- metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones para que Vincent no viera que le estaban temblando.

\- Está muerto…. Si no, ya sabríamos algo de él… Estoy seguro..

No dijo nada de lo que Jo y Henry le habían enseñado. No quería que ellos lo supieran.

\- Tess, no soy psicólogo pero tienes que aprender a vivir sin esto… .- le dijo dejando lo papeles encima de la mesa-. Es duro y tiene que ser poco a poco pero tienes que acostumbrarte a los que sientes y recuperas la confianza, Podras volver a ser quien eras… No puedes olvidar lo que pasó, pero si aprender a verlo con cierta distancia… Tu mano se recuperará y volverás donde tienes que estar.

Ella asintió.

\- El psicólogo de la policía, me dijo algo parecido…que era mucho mas fuerte de lo que me creía y que me lo tenia que demostrar a mi misma cada dia,para ir ganando confianza y que los fantasmas no pudieran, conmigo..

\- Gran consejo... No puedes estar siempre tomando estas pastillas..- se levantó incomodo y volvió a sentarse-. Cuando son necesarias son perfectas… nunca lo negaré, pero el trabajo tienes que hacerlo tú, no ellas…

\- Lo sé…..- Tess sabía que Vincent tenía razón, pero también sabia que era mas difícil hacerlo que decirlo….

\- Jt me mataría si no te cuidase en todo lo que puedo…

Al oir el nombre de su amigo, Tess se puso de pie. No quería hablar de él. Estaba demasiado sensible para hablar ahora de ese tema.

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya… No te quiero quitar más tiempo.., fírmame el alta, por favor y mándame a casa.

Vincent se levantó, relleno el informe y lo firmó.

\- Ya eres libre… Cuidate todo lo que puedas… y ya sabes donde me tienes..

Tess sonrió con ironia.

\- Te das cuenta que en este momento tengo un problema…

Vincent también sonrio.

\- Podría besarte o darte un puñetazo… .- cogió aire-. .. y te juro que no sé que hacer….- lo agarró de los brazos-. Ve con Cat, no seas tonto… me acabas de decir que tengo que vivir con esto… tú también tienes que vivir con esto y enfrentarte a tus miedos, si no siempre te arrepentiras… Ahora es el momento,..

Le acarició ligeramente la cara, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ojalá le hiciera caso. No podía imaginar a Catherine sin él y tampoco a Vincent sin ella.

\- Por cierto Tess, ¿habéis hablado Jt y tú?..- le preguntó sonriendo ligeramente.

\- ¿De que vamos a hablar?... de vosotros… de lo nuestro, ya está todo dicho..

\- Para ti puede… para él, no…

\- Déjalo, Vincent… ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo

Salió del box dejandolo solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Mientras Tess y Vincent hablaban de lo que le ocurria a ella, Jt alcanzó a Cat cuando salía del hospital. Se secaba las lágrimas con rabia.

\- ¡Cat! ¡Espérame!

Ella se paró y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡NO!…. No lo va a hacer.. sigue sin querer….- vio tanta decepcion en el rostro de CAt, que solo podía pensar en matar a su amigo.

-Cat, tienes que tener esperanza…. Volveré a hablar con él…

Ella le oyó, pero siguió andando en dirección al Mustang.

\- Jt…. ¿No lo entiendes? No quiere arriesgarse a que todo vaya mal… dice que no lo podrá soportar… .- rio de puro histérica.

Jt cogió aire y volvió a ir tras ella.

-Te prometo… que esta noche Vincent irá a tu casa, te pedirá perdón y se quedará contigo y con vuestro hijo…

Ella negó moviendo la cabeza. Habian llegado al coche.

\- Es imposible.. .no lo hará..

\- Déjamelo a mi… lo hará, te lo juro por lo que más quiero….

Cat lo miró unos segundos. Deseaba tanto que eso fuese verdad. Abrió la puerta y se metió dentro. La cerró de golpe y bajó la ventanilla.

-Me tengo que ir Jt….Me esperan en la comisaria. Voy a conocer a mi nuevo compañero y llegó tarde.. .- pusó de cara de desesperación -…. ¿Hablamos mañana de acuerdo?

Jt no se daba por vencido, deseaba tanto que fuese verdad. No podría soportar más tiempo viendo a su amigo así.

Cat asintió con tristeza, dejándole claro que no tenia esperanza de que eso ocurriese, se giró y mirando hacia la calzada, salió conduciendo en dirección a la comisaria.

* * *

Catherine llegó al trabajo y enseguida le dijeron que fuera al despacho del capitan. La estaban esperando.

Se paró en la puerta un momento. Se colocó bien el pelo, se limpió los ojos, para intentar quitar el rimmel que seguro le habia manchado, respiró hondo un par de veces y llamó.

La voz de su superior le indicó que entrase.

\- Chandler, llevábamos un rato esperándola..

Se percató enseguida que había otra persona en la habitación. Un hombre alto, ancho de espaldas, con el pelo rubio ligeramente ensortijado, vestido con un impoluto traje de chaqueta negro, miraba por la ventana.

Cat se quedo parada con los ojos muy abiertos. ¡ Dios mio! No podía ser, pero estaba segura de que conocía esa espalda.

Ward empezó a hablar:

\- El Agente Newman ha decidió honrarnos con sus servicios dejando temporalmente el FBI… Creo que ya se conocen….- Mark se dio lentamente la vuelta, dejando ver a Cat, sus increíbles y maravilloso ojos azul tormenta. Tuvo que contenerse para no echarse en sus brazos, pero por la forma en que los estaba presentando, el capitán no sabía nada de la relación que los unía. No lo había visto desde que se despidieron cuando él se fue a Inglaterra a enterrar a Nick y a Kevin… tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle como estaba, pero por ahora tenia que esperar.

Se acercó a él todo lo seria que pudo y le estrechó la mano.

\- Encantada de volver a verlo… ¿A qué se debe este cambio?

El capitán contestó a su pregunta.

\- Según parece ser… Aquí el agente, quería un cambio de aires… y por lo que se ve, quedó impresionado con usted.- los miró a los dos ligeramente intrigado-…. Tengo aquí una carta del Director Reagan, donde me pide encarecidamente, que acepte la oferta del agente, de entrar a formar parte del personal de esta comisaria…. No sé cómo pero se enteró en tiempo record de que la detective Vargas iba a causar baja ,por tiempo indefinido…

\- Bueno, creo fue fácil,. Todo el mundo en Ny se enteró de lo que le habia pasado...- le dijo Mark, con ligera suficiencia.

Ward le ordenó que callase con un gesto de su mano.

\- y… pidió el traslado a la policía, porque estaba muy interesado en volver a trabajar de verdad, y no conocía a nadie mejor con quien hacerlo que con usted…

Cat se hizo la sorprendida.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Me tengo que sentir halagada?

Mark asintió.

\- Si… yo que usted lo haría..

El capitán siguió hablando.

\- Detective….- se dirigió a Cat-. ...para evitar situaciones incomodas le he dicho que está usted felizmente casada y que su marido…tiene mal caracter…. .- le guiñó disimulamente un ojo.

Cat sonrió.

\- Ha hecho bien capitán… hay que dejar las cosas claras….- dijo ella siguiendo con la actuación y mirando a Mark como si no se fiase de él.

-De todos modos, lo que me tiene muy preocupado es que Frank, el Director Reagan, me indica en su carta que el agente puede sernos de mucha ayuda con la búsqueda de los que escaparon del Baker, porque según parece, esta familiarizado con las partes oscuras del caso..- remarcó lo de oscuras-. … Eso me parece bastante poco entendible…- los miró a los dos con los ojos entornados.-. Sé que hay algo que no se me ha dicho, pero,… haré como que no me importa…. .- respiró hondo..

Cat agachó la cabeza intentado fingir sorpresa, pero no le salió demasiado bien y Ward lo notó enseguida..

\- Y bueno, que ya todo está en su sitio o casi, podría contarme… contarnos como va el caso que tiene asignado… y no se corte con los detalles.. .- miró a Mark entornando los ojos, como si intentara averiguar mirándolo, que es lo que no le habian contado.

Catherine se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a hablar. Todo esto estaba haciendo que se olvidase de Vincent por unos momentos y desde luego, era una liberación.

Llevaba una semana trabajando en un caso que le había derivado el Detective Reagan. Ella había pedido que todo caso que pudiera tener que ver con el Baker pasara por sus manos, y este, habían resultado que lo tenía.

En un bar en sur de Manhattan muy cerca del puerto se habían detectado movimientos sospechosos de una substancia que había causado la muerte a tres personas en los últimos diez días. Al realizar las autopsias, descubrieron que sus corazones no había podido soportar el subidón y habían quedado destrozados.

Eso podía ser normal. Las drogas pueden tener esos efectos, pero no era normal que antes de eso, los sujetos en cuestión, tuvieron efectos similares a los que tenían los tratados con las curas milagrosas del Baker.

Cat había contestado al anuncio donde pedían una camarera para los fines de semana en el bar y después de pasar un par de entrevistas, la dueña, una mujer de sus mismos años, pero con las cosas muy claras en la vida, la había seleccionado.

No en vano había pasado muchos años compaginado trabajo de camarera y estudios. Todavía le dolía recordar, cómo había acabado aquella vida el día que mataron a su madre.

Karen la dueña, en principio, no toleraba que en su local se vendiera nada que no vendiese ella, pero Cat no lo creería, hasta que no lo viese.

Hoy era viernes y después de haber ido un par de días esa semana para ponerse a tono con el lugar y conocer a sus compañeras, iba a trabajar todo la noche. La mayoría de ellas, mujeres de bandera por cierto, se subían a la barra de vez en cuando para bailar animando el local, pero a ella , solo se le exigía que sirviera copas. Nada mas.

Mark asintió en todo lo que le decía.

\- ¿Utilizas nombre encubierto?

\- Catherine Wilcox… sencillo…

\- Muy bien Stra. Wilcox.. será mejor que vayamos a dar una vuelta por la zona…disimuladamente, para que me familiarice con el lugar y después, me podría enseñar donde aparecieron los cuerpos…y.. póngase unas gafas de sol, no queremos que nadie la reconozca esta noche...

Cat sonrió y asintió.

\- Buena idea… tengo unas en el cajón de mi mesa…

Se levantó y salió del despacho.

Mark la siguió, pero antes se volvió a mirar a Ward.

\- No se preocupe…. la cuidaré, bien..

Su capitán sonrió.

\- No me cabe la menor duda…

Mark salió del despacho y vio a Cat poniéndose unas grandes gafas de sol negras.

Llegó hasta ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Pero antes de ir, te invito a un café…- le dijo a su hermana.

Ella lo cogió ligeramente del brazo.

\- Perfecto… tenemos mucho de qué hablar…mucho..

\- Bueno, alguna cosa ya sé… .- miró disimuladamente a su vientre.

Ella puso cara de circunstancias.

Mark siguio hablando.

\- Papa me lo contó todo…. Todo….- viendo como Cat se ponía triste, movió la cabeza negando, cogió las llaves de su coche y la agarró por el hombro-...vámonos, tengo muchas ganas de abrazar a mi hermana y aquí no puedo…

* * *

\- ¿Entonces crees al 100 % que lleva dos?.- le preguntó Jt a Evan a la vez que abría la puerta del club de caballeros para dejarle entrar. Venían de comer en un restaurante cercano al club.

Habían pensado en un primer momento que Evan ocúpese la habitación vacante de Vincent, pero los últimos acontecimientos habían hecho que eso no fuera posible.

Robert le ofreció las llaves del apartamento de Mark, y Evan aceptó encantado. Su hijo solo iba por allí, para aparentar normalidad y ahora eso dejaba de ser necesario.

Evan entró detrás de Jt, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Yo diría que sí… lo que todavía no sé, es si son mellizos o gemelos… pero pronto lo sabremos….

Jt se dirigió a la mesa de su puesto de mando y sacó una pequeña libreta. Se la dio a Evan. En la cubierta habían escrito Cat con un rotulador negro.

\- Apunta los datos de la segunda ecografía…. Y la gran novedad…

Evan se sentó en el sillón y empezó a copiar los detalles de lo que habia visto.

\- ¿Cuando se lo decimos?.- le preguntó inocentemente a su colega.

Jt no pudo evitar reír.

\- Cuando aparezca por esa puerta, le daré unos minutos y luego, directamente y sin anestesia... A ver si eso le hace reaccionar…

Evan levantó la cabeza del papel. Se había vuelto a rapar y la luz de la lámpara reflejaba en ella.

\- ¿No vas a tener piedad?

\- Ya te he contado lo que ha pasado hoy. Tiene que ir a ver a Cat y arreglarlo todo… no podemos seguir así….

Se acercó a la barra del bar y cogió una mochila.

\- Me he traído los trabajos de mis alumnos a casa… Es la única manera de poder hacer algo.- se sentó en el sofá y sacó los papeles. Mientras lo hacía recordó algo. Apoyó un brazo en el respaldo y se giró para mirar a Evan-. ¿Qué tal ha ido la comparativa de tu ADN con el de Lynn?

Evan se echó hacia atrás, despacio, y cogió aire.

\- Bueno, son parecidos pero no exactamente iguales… El mío es mas… elaborado… ya sabes a que me refiero…

Jt asintió.

\- Si, te entiendo…y ¿has llegado ya a alguna conclusión sobre por qué tu apariencia física apenas cambia cuando te….?.- no sabía cómo seguir porque no era una transformación como la de Vincent.

Evan se levantó al oír la pregunta.

\- "Yo … tampoco sé cómo llamarlo…es como si te enfadaras mucho, y por esa razón , tienes mucha más fuerza, más rapidez, mas coordinación y te da menos asco la sangre de los demás… Solo lo he experimentado en toda su amplitud, cuando oímos los disparos en casa de Catherine y fuimos corriendo desde la casa de los Reynolds.

Estaba asustado por lo que podía pasarle y sentí tanta rabia, que para cuando me di cuenta, estaba encima de ese tipo...- se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá. Permaneció un raro sin hablar, perdido en sus pensamientos-. Creo que llegas a perder el control, pero tampoco mucho, yo sabía perfectamente, que lo hacía no estaba bien… pero la seguridad de Cat, me obligaba, eso era lo importante.

Maté y podía haber matado a más… Lo importante era defender lo que quería…"

Jt se mostró interesado en ese tema.

\- ¿Dirías que no distingues la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, cuando estás así?

Evan lo negó tajantemente.

\- No…. Simplemente hay prioridades. La vida de quien amas vale más que la vida que quitas…- lo dijo con total tranquilidad.

\- Entonces.. ¿no importa lo que tenga que hacer para poder salvar lo que amas?…

Evan dudo.

-Si y no… yo no era una persona violenta y por eso imagino que a pesar de todo lo que estoy sintiendo, tendré un límite… pero creo entender porque Rebecca tenia ciertas reticencias con los híbridos. La mayoría no son de fiar…

\- Dispara…- le indicó expectante.

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y giró la cabeza para mirar a Jt que permanecia sentado en él.

\- "Mientras estuve trabajando para ellos puede acceder a algunos de los expedientes de aquellos que fueron elegidos para convertirse. .- miró a Jt-… no fueron seleccionados al azar. La mayoría eran, diciéndolo en términos sutiles, proclives a la violencia, de ese modo. no hay conciencia que les pueda hacer pensar en lo que hacen.

Los soldados, que junto con Vincent, se sometieron a esos experimentos no lo eran. Supongo que ensayaron con ellos y de ese modo probaron si su "conciencia" funcionaba, y posiblemente se dieran cuenta, de que sí… Por cierto, ya que hemos sacado este tema, ¿Vincent, recuerda algo de lo que llegó a hacer allí? Hay una cosa que me ronda por la cabeza desde hace tiempo…

Jt negó.

\- No… no lo recuerda… aunque alguna noche, en las primeras semanas que pasamos juntos cuando volvió, se despertaba con unas terribles pesadillas en las cuales gritaba y gritaba… Nunca entendí lo que decía pero, alguna vez me parecía oírle decir "no quise hacerlo, perdón, perdón"…. Cuando iba a ver qué ocurría él seguía durmiendo…

\- ¿Y cuando se lo contaste, que dijo?

Jt se mordió el labio superior.

\- Nada… nunca se lo conté….

Evan asintió.

\- Ya veo… supongo que tendrá esos recuerdos bloqueados…

Jt lo miró con suspicacia.

\- ¿No estarás pensado en sacarlos, verdad?

Evan lo miró levantando las cejas ligeramente.

\- "Era una opción interesante… pero Vincent no está ahora para esas cosas. Necesita estar sereno y relajado, para someterse a algo que le permita ver los horrores que seguro cometió.

De todos modos, estoy convencido de que el ejército, sabía lo que estaban haciendo a la perfección… Sabían lo que iba a pasar cuando esos chavales fueran inoculados….y luego, cuando ya estaba el trabajo hecho, se los cargaron.- dijo, mientras chasqueaba los dedos.

Jt asintió.

\- Yo también lo creo. Cuanto más nos metemos en este asunto más miedo me da pensar en hasta dónde puede llegar… Si el Consorcio llevaba años probando y creando bestias, como quieren que nos creamos, que todo el experimento Muirfield fue un fallo… Y la madre de Catherine sabía mucho más de lo que imaginamos también estoy seguro de ello….- se movió en su asiento incomodo. Se pasó la mano por la cara-. Vincent tuvo unos problemas de fugas… bueno desmayos, que le ocurrían sin motivo aparente, pero durante las cuales hacia todo tipo de cosas… incluso llegamos a pensar que había matado a alguien, porque un dio apareció totalmente ensangrentado, bueno coincidió con cuando fuiste secuestrado por aquel "maravilloso" estudiante de criminología que contrataste..

Evan asintió. Lo recordaba todo a la perfección, sobre todo lo que oyó…. y a Cat negándole todo… le echo la culpa a la "experiencia traumatica"… ¡que tonto fui de no confiar en su instinto!.

\- Vincent me salvo la vida… .- su expresión cambio, pero enseguida volvió a ser el de siempre.

\- Si… Cat lo provocó para que se convirtiera, solo para que pudiera salvarte, aunque no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar… .- volvió a morderse el labio superior-. Pero todo acabo bien..- observó a Evan durante unos instantes. Estaba relajado, todo parecía ir bien. Siguió hablando-…Cat fue a casa de su padre y encontró unas libretas de su madre donde explicaba ciertos efectos secundarios y posibles tratamientos…

\- ¿Y lo utilizaste con Vincent?

Jt volvió a asentir pensativo.

\- Sí….

Evan se paseó por la habitación.

\- ¿ Y funcionó?

-Sí… y ahora que lo pienso, demuestra que Vanessa sabía perfectamente con lo que estaban tratando. Creo un suero porque ya sabía con lo que estaba tratando, de que los soldados tendrían estos síntomas, además Bob, según me contó Cat… le avisó de que no jugaban limpio.

Evan se unió a la teoría.

\- Gabe era un niño cuando lo inyectaron por primera vez y Vanessa estaba allí…. Entonces ella sabía en que se iban a convertir los soldados, ¡porque ya lo había visto! … y si ayudó a los niños del orfanato y al propio Gabe….pudo haber hecho algo con los soldados, para ayudarlos también a ellos...

Jt se levantó emocionado y asombrado. Los dos se pararon uno en frente del otro.

\- Necesitamos toda la documentación de Vanessa, ya…. Imagina que creó algo con que revertir el proceso… Una especie de puerta de atrás… Un acceso solo para que ella pudiese volver a cambiar su ADN cuando tuviera oportunidad….- le dijo a Evan.

\- ...y no lo dio tiempo, porque posiblemente los compañeros de Vincent, y Vincent, ya hicieron su trabajo y , con la excusa de las bestias, los ejecutaron, sin que la madre de Cat pudiera hacer nada….

Jt se llevó las manos a la cabeza

\- ¡OH! ¡Dios Mío! Pobre Vanessa.. no pudo deshacer lo que hizo!Pensaba que todos estaban muertos!... Tengo que llamar a Heather ya, y preguntarle por lo de su madre…. Tienen que saber donde esta todo guardado… ¡Qué ciego he estado todo este tiempo!

-Simplemente partíamos de la premisa equivocada, porque solo oíamos lo que Cat nos contó… su punto de vista de vista… pero la realidad es otra… seguro… Todos estaban al tanto de lo que iba a ocurrir, menos los sujetos de experimentación. -Evan se sentó en uno de los taburetes -. De todos modos no nos volvamos locos todavía… Cuando tengamos toda la documentación de Vanessa, veremos que encontramos…

Jt asintió. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y llamó a Heather.

Lo cogió enseguida.

\- ¡Hola Jt! .- le saludo entre en ruido ensordecedor.

Este apartó el oído del teléfono.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estás?

\- Andando por Broadway camino de la academia….Están en obras y esto es una locura…

Jt fue andando por la habitación, mientras hablaba con ella, bajo la atenta mirada de Evan.

\- ¿Te apuntaste ayer?

\- Si….- había alegría en su voz-. Y empiezo hoy… ¡quien me lo iba a decir, que acabaría volviendo a estudiar! y además esto… es increíble…

\- Eres rápida aprendiendo.. seguro que lo haces a la perfección…

Heather cogió aire con fuerza al otro lado de la línea.

\- Ojala…. ¿está Evan contigo?... ¿Cómo esta?... y como fue la ecografía de Cat?

Jt miró a Evan, ligeramente divertido.

\- Si está conmigo y… está bien… y Cat también. Todo en orden .- le hizo un gesto a Evan indicándole que le dirían en su momento. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, mientras hablada-. Heather queríamos preguntarte una cosa… los papeles que tenían tu madre de su trabajo, ¿sabes donde están guardados?...

Heather tardo un poco en contestar. El ruido del exterior era mas sutil.

\- Si.. claro, están en cajas en una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba de la casa de Cat… de la casa de Riverside drive… ¿Por qué?

Jt asintió.

\- Oh! Gracias .. queremos leérnoslo todo… puede que tu madre tenga algo que nos pueda interesar mucho…

\- ¿Para Evan?

Jt volvió a sonreir.

\- Puede… pero sobre todo para Vincent y Lynn, son casos mas parecidos…

\- Bien.. me parece perfecto… pasaros cuando queraís, no creo que suponga ningún problema para Rebecca.. y de paso le echais un ojo… estuvo hace poco con Lynn viéndola, y cada dia la veo peor… .- su voz denotaba preocupación-. Se lo comenté a Cat, pero ella esta en otras cosas..

Jt también se puso serio.

\- Dale por hecho… te dejo que vayas a estudiar.. me alegro.- miró a Evan-. Nos alegramos, de que lo hagas…

\- Gracias…. Hablamos dentro de un rato. Ok?

-Ok…

Colgó y dejo el teléfono en la mesa.

\- Bueno ya lo has oído…. – sonrió -. Está loquita por ti….

Evan se levantó incomodo de la banqueta.

\- No digas tonterías… No estoy para nada de eso… solo tienes que mirarme.. ¿qué podría ver Heather en un hombre como yo?..- se pasó la mano por la su cabeza recién afeitada-. Antes aún tenía un pase pero ahora… Pero dejemos el tema… Podemos ir hoy mismo a la casa… no creo que tengamos problemas.. y es cierto yo también estoy preocupado por Rebecca…. Pensé que las enzimas de Stuart y de Vincent podrian hacer algo., pero no es suficiente para paralizar p retardar el proceso...

Jt fue hacia la mesa y cogió unos papeles. Era el estudio de ADN de la antepasada de Cat.

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá, si no, sé de un lobo gigante, que se nos comerá para almorzar… Siente adoración por esa mujer…Lo malo es que no sab….

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Vincent entró, llevando su chaqueta al hombro. No tenía pinta de estar muy bien.

Al primero que vio fue a Evan. Sonrió con ironía. Lo que menos le apetecía era, ahora tener que aguantar que le sacaran sangre. Solo quería subir a su cuarto y tumbarse en la cama, sin ver a nadie. Posiblemente siendo viernes tendría que ir a encontrarse con Hugh, Stuart y compañía, pero todavía no le había llamado, con lo cual aprovecharía que tenia la tarde libre para dormir un rato, hasta que sonara su teléfono. Llevaban varios días sin salir de caza, investigando posibles lugares donde encontrar a las bestias y a miembros del personal científico del hospital.

Los nuevos híbridos no tenían nada que ver con ellos. Eran totalmente indetectables, y no creían que las gemas tuviera ningún poder sobre ellos, prácticamente no lo tenían a sobre Hugh, Samuel y Andrew. Solo conseguían hacerlos un poco mas lentos nada mas… desde luego no revertían la transformación ni la impedían.

Vincent les acompañaba siempre que salían. Algo le unía a ellos y sabia que no podía dejarlos. Eran un equipo.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado, desde que había matado a Rosenthal, él no había participado en ninguna otra muerte. No lo creía necesario. Los demás tenían que ajustar sus propias cuentas.

La perdida de Alex fue demasiado brutal y no pudo pasarlo por alto… pero, ahí acababa todo por ahora.. y los demás lo sabían. Su única duda era lo que haría cuando encontrase a quien mató a Paul. Markus… Esa era su única cuenta pendiente, ahora mismo.

Se sentía mal por esconderles esto a Jt y a… Cat, pero no lo entenderían. No entenderían la necesidad que sentía de proteger a los quería y… vengarlos… Aquellos que le hiciesen daño jamás saldrían bien librados.

Respiró hondo y miró Evan.

\- ¿Ya has venido a por tu ración semanal?…¡ Qué pronto pasa el tiempo! .- se sentó en una silla al lado de la ventana y se levantó la manga de la camisa-. Cuando quieras….

Evan cogió una de las jeringuillas de JT y fue hacia él.

\- Ya veo que no tienes muchas ganas de conversación – le dijo mientras le apretaba el antebrazo con una goma-. Jt me ha contado todo.

Vincent miró a su amigo sin expresividad en su cara.

\- Y yo que pensaba que eras como mi hermano… veo que estas a punto de cambiarme por otro…

Jt se levantó del sofá, bastante harto de su amigo, pensando a toda velocidad cómo hacer, para que cambiara de opinión y fuese a casa de Cat esa tarde,

\- Teniendo en cuenta las tonterías que haces últimamente no te extrañe… Has vuelto a decirle que no….- era una afirmación no una pregunta.

Vincent asintió despacio mientras Evan le extraía sangre.

Cada semana se hacía con una cantidad determinada de suero que hacía de sustituto de las pastillas que le daban en el Baker… no era lo mismo, pero ese compuesto había demostrado ser lo sufriente poderoso para que no le hiciera falta nada más. Puede que se notara más cansado y cada vez un poco más delgado y fibroso. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono amarillo oscuro, que le hacia parecer enfermo, por ello seguía llevando las lentillas y sabia, que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo se conocía menos, y eso era triste muy triste, en el fondo sabia que se estaba transformando en otra cosa, pero intentaba no reconocerlo.

El caso de Lynn era mucho más parecido al de Vincent, tendría que soportar esto siempre. Aunque como mujer su mutación fue debida mas a ser parte de experimento de reproducción que de utilizar la violencia que llevaba en sus genes. Apenas tenia ataques de furia incontrolada… ellos solo habían presenciado uno justo cuando fue consciente de que su vida anterior había desaparecido para siempre… Heather la calmó….

Jt consideraba que solo lo que estaba haciendo Doc Markus cuando lo mataron seria la solución para su problema, igual que para Vincent…. Había ido al laboratorio, esperando encontrar algo que hubiera quedado del incendio pero no lo habían encontrado. Una noche después de la discusión con Catherine, Vincent había ido al apartamento de doc para ver si había dejado notas y encontró que habia sido registrado a conciencia.

Mientras a Vincent, Evan le sacaba sangre, Jt se apoyó en el sofá justo enfrente de él.

\- Ya eres mayor para aguantar que nadie te diga lo que tienes que hacer, pero ahora me vas a oír, y sin sacudirme, de acuerdo, no quiero ver a tu "amigo" por aquí por mucho que te enfades.

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras oía a su amigo.

\- Tienes que ser responsable… no puedes dejarla sola con todo esto. Ha demostrado tener muchas mas pelotas que tú y que yo juntos, pero no puedes dejarla.

-"No tienes salida Vincent… hagas lo que hagas, ella va a tirar a delante. Si hay problemas ella tendrá que afrontaros sin ti, pero por supuesto tú te enteraras de todo, porque yo en persona te le diré -. Se señalo a si mismo y luego a él. Ese momento, Evan terminó de sacarle sangre a Vincent.. 3 tubos…. Se marcho del campo de batalla en cuanto pudo, guiñándole un ojo a Jt . Fue hacia el sofá y se sentó dispuesto a oír, ver y callar. No le quedaba otra, el único que podía sacarlo de su error era Jt. Nadie más.

Jt siguió a la carga. Vincent se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

\- Imagínate como estaréis si pasa lo peor; entonces querrás estar con ella porque a los dos os dolerá al alma… pero entonces, ella no querrá saber nada mas de tí… te has pegado todo este mes esperando que apareciera por esa puerta y te dijese que haría lo que tu quieres! NO LO VA A HACER!"

Vincent estuvo en frente de él en una decima de segundo. No sabía que decirle, ¡por qué qué demonio tenían razón!

-¡Por qué no me dejáis en paz malditos entrometidos! .- le dijo mientras le cogió del cuello de la camisa.

Jt le agarró las manos.

\- Porque soy, somos tus amigos, nos preocupamos por ti, y sabemos que eso es lo que debes hacer… tienes que ir con Catherine y con tus dos hijos….

Vincent agachó la cabeza, todavía sin soltarlo. Lo oía perdido en sus pensamientos sabiendo que Jt tenía razón… No podía dejarla…. Sin ella estaba perdido y acabaría sufriendo mucho más… Cat había ga….

De repente, se dio cuenta de una cosa… Levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par….

\- ¡Un momento! ¿qué acabas de decir?... dos, dos… bebes! .- miró a Jt y a Evan. Vincent sintió como si le hubieran dado con una barra de hierro en la cabeza. Se agarró con fuerza a Jt para no caerse.

Los dos asintieron con media sonrisa en los labios.

-Dos….. – le dijo Jt vocalizando lentamente. Lo cogió de los hombros y se los apretó-. Entonces, chico grande, ¿ya sabes, lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?

 **Continuará...**

 **Estos capitulos estarán dedicados a todas/os los que los habeis leido y que los seguis leyendo... un beso enorme...Ana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Durante el café se fueron poniendo al día.

A pesar de que su padre, le había contado lo que había pasado mientras él estaba en Londres, el oírlo en boca de la propia Catherine, era completamente diferente. Mark la escuchó atentamente.

Cuando Cat le dijo a Tess, que estaba embarazada, poco podía sospechar que Vincent acababa de entrar en la sala, llevándoles dos cervezas frías.

A partir de allí todo fue una locura.

\- Me limité a mirarlo.- le dijo a su hermano, mientras se tomaban el café al que le había invitado.- … y enseguida supe lo que estaba pensando..- agachó la cabeza-. Luego todo fueron gritos..."¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿que qué había fallado?"... te puedes imaginar….

Su hermano asintió.

\- Yo le dije que posiblemente con todo lo que habíamos pasado esos días no habíamos sido tan cuidadosos como siempre... y entonces vi como sus ojos se ponían amarillos… se acercó a mí y me dijo que si era cierto teníamos que hablar con Evan y arreglarlo…

\- ...Y tú le dijiste que no…

\- Si…- se mordió los labios-. Antes de eso habían entrado Rebecca y Stuart que estaban en el porche. Al oír los gritos entraron Papa, mi hermana, Evan, Jt, y Lynn… menos mal que ellas tuvieron reflejos y se llevaron a los invitados con una buena excusa fuera de allí…

Mark se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

-...y luego fue cuando el infierno se desató…

Catherine asintiò.

\- "... dije que era muy pronto para tomar esa decisión… y empezó a gritarme, que no podíamos tener ese hijo, que seria un ser deforme, un monstruo…. que él pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en eso…Yo le dijo que era pronto, que teníamos que esperar, pero no me escuchaba.. se limitaba a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y decir que no… Al final, fue tajante, iba a abortar o él se iba… yo no pude mas y me eché a llorar…

Tess intentó ponerse en medio y Jt se puso en medio a su vez, lo cual hizo que se llevase un buen golpe… Vincent me agarró del brazo y entonces, apareció Evan… no olvidaré los ojos de Evan cuando Vincent lo cogió del cuello y lo pegó a la pared… pude ver la expresión de su rostro y supe que es lo que le habían hecho esos malnacidos del Consorcio… Se soltó del brazo de Vincent y los dos empezaron a moverse uno en frente del otro como leones esperándo para atacar.. .- cogió la taza con las dos manos y se la llevó a la boca-. Todavía los puedo ver.."

-... y ahí fue cuando intervino papa..

\- .. yo no sabia que hacer, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que era incapaz de pensar con frialdad… Intenté agarrar a Vincent para que lo dejará pero él se revolvió y me empujó… estaba prácticamente convertido… No me hizo daño… pero papa sacó su pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza…

-... y ahí fue cuando aplastó el piano…

\- ...supongo que era mejor eso que la cabeza de su suegro…. Y después de eso se fue... Miré a Stuart, pensando que iría detrás de él pero me dijo que lo dejásemos en paz.. tenía que tranquilizarse…

-... y de eso hace, mas o menos un mes…

Cat asintió.

\- Esta mañana lo he vuelto a ver y ha estado más relajado.- dijo esto último despacio. Mark sonrió-. Pero sigue pensando lo mismo… y eso que durante todo este tiempo ha tenido cerca a Evan y a Jt, para explicarle las cosas con tranquilidad, pero tiene miedo… miedo de encapricharse con este niño y que luego las cosas vayan mal.

Mark la interrumpió.

\- Lo entiendo.. es difícil..

\- Lo sé Mark, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que todo va a ir bien.. Sé perfectamente cuando ocurrió, cuando me quede embarazada… los dos estábamos…

Su hermano levantó la mano.

\- Si no te importa ahórrate los detalles…- le dijo con cara de desagrado

Ella sonrió. Bajó la voz al hablar.

\- Solo una cosa, yo estaba bajo los efectos de la droga de Gabe, la droga que hizo Jt para Sam. Te das cuenta Mark, los dos éramos iguales… yo en plena transformación claro, pero había genes bestiales en ambos… no puede ser una coincidencia…

Mark se quedó serio al oírle decir eso. Cat se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Su hermano volvió a sonreír.

\- Nada…y tienes razón eso no puede ser una coincidencia... Hace mucho que me dí cuenta de que no existen.. .- se levantó de la silla-. Será mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que recorrer el escenario de los crímenes y acercarnos a ese famoso bar… Pónte las gafas de sol… por si acaso…

Cat se levantó y fue detrás de él.

Pasaron toda la mañana en cerca del puerto, viendo la zona de ocio que se habia puesro de moday examinando los lugares donde habian encontrado los cadaveres, muy cerca unos de otros... Comieron en un restaurante cercano a la comisaria y luego fueron alli para preparar la operación de la noche, bajo la atenta mirada, de un suspicaz Capitan.

A media tarde, llegaron al apartamento de Cat. Ella fue a cambiarse de ropa.

Tenía que estar en el bar más o menos a las 7.

Mark se quedó en el salón mientras ella entraba en su habitación.

\- ¿Sabes lo que haces verdad?

Cat desde dentro le contestó.

\- Claro que si… Tengo muy claro lo que hago... Tenemos que encontrar a todos los que salieron del Baker y llevarlos ante la justicia..

Mark sonrió de medio lado.

\- Lo de la justicia ha quedado muy bien… Hasta cuando lo dice mi padre, casi me lo creo….-le dijo mientras echaba un ojo a las fotos de Vincent y Cat, colocadas con esmero en diferentes lugares del salón.

Cat se asomó al pasillo mientras se intentaba abrochar unos ceñidos pantalones negros de cuero y cintura peligrosamente baja. Habló con él, convencida de lo que decía.

\- Es cierto, quedamos en que haríamos el trabajo contanto con la policía.. Tu y yo somos el ejemplo…. Nos han pasado un caso que puede tener relación y en ello estamos... .- volvió a entrar dentro y se quitó la blusa para ponerse un top de piel marron, corto y de tirantes-. Creo Mark, que deberíamos confiar en que papa se ha dado cuenta de que no puede luchar en la clandestinidad contra todo esto… es demasiado grande...

Mark volvió a sonreir.

\- Papa no está solo Cat….

Ella volvió a salir, recogiéndose la larga melena en una coleta alta.

\- ¿No creerás que está trabajando por su cuenta con …?

\- ¿Stuart y compañía?.- terminó la frase por ella-. No lo sé, acabo de aterrizar de Londres, pero me extrañaría mucho que estuviesen viendo pasar el tiempo….Tienen muchas cuentas pendientes…

Mark oyó el ruido de unos tacones acercándose por el pasilloy se volvió mientras la oia hablar.

\- Pero el trato con el Director Reagan era, que quería que se estuviese quieto. Retirarían la orden de busca y captura y le dejarían vivir en paz, si prometia dedicarse….- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió -. ... a la jardinería. No lo querían rondando por este caso… ya saben que papa, con esta gente, dispara primero y pregunta después.- se plantó delante de él-. ¿Qué tal estoy?

Su hermana había desaparecido y en su lugar, una mujer espectacular, lo miraba fijamente mientras se ponía unos pendientes de aros.

El carraspeó.

\- Nadie diría que estás embarazada… ni que eres policía… y además pareces más joven.

Ella sonrió al oírlo.

\- El estar embarazada no tiene nada que ver con hacer cosas… y además te soy sincera, me siento estupendamente… si no fuera por….- su expresión cambió.

\- Vincent….. Debe de ser horrible…- le dijo a Cat, comprensivo.

\- No lo sabes bien….- cogió una mochila de cuero y se la puso a la espalda-. Hemos estado todo el mes distanciados… yo aquí, con Heather y él en casa de Jt.

Mark asintió.

\- Lo sé… Rebecca está en la casa de Riverside...

\- Tenía todo el derecho… es suya mas que mia. Le pedi que se quedase alli, me dolia abandonarla, con la ilusión que me hacia vivir allí con él...- suspiró -. No sé si volveremos a esa casa, estoy a punto de perder la esperanza...

Mark fue hacia ella y la agarró de los hombros.

\- Vendrá… ya lo verás… te quiere demasiado y quiere a vuestro hijo….

Cat agarró los brazos de su hermano.

\- Ojalá tengas razón… .- cambio de tema-. Bueno vámonos, tenemos el tiempo justo… ¿Dónde estarás tú?.. Si los que están por ahí rondando son...- levantó una ceja -... lo que los dos sabemos que pueden ser, nos oirán aunque haya una multitud y hablemos por los transmisores…

\- Lo sé… por eso no llevaremos ninguno… Irás en taxi hasta allí yo te seguiré y cuando abráis entraré y me colocaré donde no estorbe mucho…. Es viernes noche, estoy seguro, que nadie se fijará demasiado en mi…

\- ¿Pero esas bestias nos conocen?

\- Puede, pero no creo que a tí te reconozcan .-la miró de arriba a abajo -. ...y a mí, es difícil, los dos capos de la familia, en esta parte del mundo, eran mi tío y mi padre….- le costó ligeramente seguir hablando-... Kevin y yo éramos peones externos…

Cat le acarició la cara.

\- ¿Los echas mucho de menos, verdad?

El asintió, cogiéndo la mano de su hermana pequeña.

\- Mucho… cada hora, cada dia. Siempre hemos sido una familia "demasiado" unida… los que faltan se nota mucho que no están… Pero ahora no es momento para eso... nos vamos…

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y se volvió para dejar pasar a Cat, pero ella se habia quedado parada, dirigiendo la mirada hacia la puerta del balcón. La tristeza se abrió camino hacia su corazón… no tenia sentido esperarlo…. No iba a venir..

\- ¡Cat! Tenemos que irnos… .-le dijo para hacerla moverse. Estaba seguro de la razón por la que ella miraba hacia allí..

Ella respiró hondo y salió del apartamento seguida de Mark.

* * *

No habían llegado a la escalera, cuando Vincent, abrió con cuidado, la puerta del balcón. ¿Dónde demonios habría metido Cat las llaves del Mustang? Recorrió con una rápida mirada el salón y de repente, se acordó... en la bandeja de la entrada... Fue hacia allí.

Las cogió y abrió la puerta para salir.

Había llegado al apartamento justo a tiempo para ver, como su mujer se cambiaba de ropa y hablaba con Mark. Se había dado cuenta enseguida, que era él, era su nuevo compañero… Frank Reagan, seguro, que tenía que ver con eso.

Permanecio en el balcón y en cuanto vió, como se vestia, se dio cuenta de que Cat, no iba a ir sola a ningún sitio. En su estado no le convenia arriesgarse…

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro. Apenas un par de horas antes, solo pensaba en que Cat debia de abortar y ahora, solo pensaba en protegerla a ella y a sus hijos…. Todavía le parecia increíble decirlo… pero así era… Sonrio al pensar en ello. Su visión de las cosas habia cambiado radicalmente en cuestión de segundos… y todo gracias a ese par de cerebrines que tenia que aguantar.

Salió a toda velocidad del apartamento en dirección al garaje, para coger el coche de su mujer. No le hacia falta verla para seguirla, pero si lo hacía, mejor.

* * *

Tess salió del trabajo más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Al estar esas horas, en el hospital había decidido que era mejor que se quedara un rato mas para compensar a sus compañeros. No estaba a mucha distancia de su casa y el andar le iba bien. El hacer ejercicio le iba bien, sobre todo para dormir sin soñar.

La tarde fue bastante entretenida y no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, lo cual agradecía. A veces, creía que su cabeza iba a estallarle. Todo lo que ella llevaba de por sí, mas Jt, mas Cat y su bebe y Vincent, amenazaban con volverla loca.

Por mucho que se empeñara Vincent en que debía pensarse, con la ayuda del psicólogo empezar a quitarse medicación, eso era imposible. No se creía capaz de hacer nada sin esas pastillas.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su apartamento, a la luz de un atardecer de octubre, intentaba pensar con claridad, en el retrato en lápiz que Jo y su amigo, el guapo forense, le habían mostrado.

No tenía ninguna duda de quién era.

El sueño que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, era real. Ella lo había sentido a su lado, respirando, arrastrándose hasta que la tenía a su merced..

Se abrazó a si misma cuando notó un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda y un calor que la inundaba por dentro, a la vez que sus latidos se aceleraban y un rápido mareo le hacía cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Otro ataque de pánico.

Se agarró a una farola y respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, intentando controlarse. Poco a poco lo fue logrando. Echo a andar despacio.

Llegó a la manzana donde estaba su apartamento y giró a la izquierda, en la primera calle, para dirigirse a su portal, cuando de repente, alguien la agarró por detrás, cogiéndola fuerte de la cintura.

Tess se revolvió y sacando una pequeña y nueva pistola, que llevaba en el cinturón de su pantalón, empujó a su atacante contra la pared y se la puso en el vientre.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que la persona que la miraba francamente asustado, no era otro que Joe. Tragó saliva y se apartó poco a poco de él.

\- Tess… Soy yo… .- le dijo despacio, quitándole la pistola y guardándosela él.

Ella asintió, sin saber que decir. Se dio cuenta de que la temblaban las manos, se las iba a meter en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cuando Joe las cogió y las metió entre las suyas.

\- Ven, vamos a casa…

No dijo nada mas les soltó las manos y la agarró de los hombros. Juntos entraron en el portal y fueron hacia el ascensor.

* * *

Catherine no tuvo ningún problema para adaptarse al trabajo detrás de la barra del bar, un sábado por la noche. Era como montar en bici, una vez que has sido camarera, nunca lo olvidas.

Sus compañeras no eran tan jóvenes, como un principio se había imaginado y tenia que reconocer, que hacían muy bien su trabajo. Provocadoras, pero siempre con un limite. Viéndolas entendía como ese local se había puesto tan de moda en esos días…

Fue sirviendo copas, una tras otras, bajo la atenta mirada de Mark, que seguía sus movimientos, a la vez que mantenía la atención en cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Por ahora, no habían vista nada extraño, y la gente que llegaba a la barra podía estar borracha, pero no drogada.

Cuando estaban cerca de la medianoche, una canción lleno al bar, Sugar de Marron 5, Cat, no pudo evitar bailarla mientras atendía a los clientes. Una de las chicas la vio moviendo las caderas, enfundadas en esos pantalones ajustados y cogiéndola de las manos, la acercó a los escalones que subían a la barra.

\- No… no..- intentó escaparse, sonriendo ligeramente avergonzada.

\- Venga Catherine.. todas lo hacemos.- le dijo sonriendo-. Es divertido, dejate llevar…- le guiño un ojo-. .. pero solo un poco…. -. Lanzó un mirada al atestado local.

Cat sonrió y miró a Mark que encogió los hombros ligeramente divertido.

Empezó a bailar tímidamente pero, la música y el baile la envolvieron y por un momento, se olvidó de todo, de la razón por la que estaba allí y de lo caótica que era su vida. Solo quería bailar y dejarse llevar, por el increíble ambiente, que habia allí esa noche.

Pero de repente, alguien la agarró de las piernas y colgándosela al hombro, atravesó con ella, todo el local hasta llegar a la calle. Ella al principio no pudo reaccionar, pero luego, no dejó de dar patadas y puñetazos todo el recorrido, ya que, no tenia ninguna duda, de quién era la persona que se la estaba llevando del bar. La persona que estaba echando por tierra una investigación policial, relacionada por ende, con los médicos que trabajaban para el Baker y sus drogas, la persona que la habia dejado sola frente a una de las decisiones mas importantes de su vida

-¡BAJAME DE AQUÍ! .- empezó a gritar a peno pulmón, cuando salieron del bar, intentando soltarse de su captor, algo, que ya sabia era del todo imposible-. ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES!?

Vincent siguió andando llevando a su chica al hombro hasta que llegó al coche. Mark salió entonces por la puerta del bar y fue hacia ellos.

Cat sintió como la agarraban con fuerza de la cintura y oyó, como abria la puerta de detrás.

\- ¡ No puedo creer que hayas cogido mi coche!.- la lanzó a los asientos y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Cat no podía abrir desde dentro, pero si pudo bajar la ventanilla, justo a tiempo de ver como Mark llegaba a su altura, echándole en cara a Vincent su compartamiento.

\- ¡Mierda en que estás pensado! .-le grito él a su vez…- Nos acabas de joder una investigación…..

Vincent se puso delante de él. No lo tocó. Mark mantuvo las distancias.

\- ¡Encargate tú!…..Mi mujer y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar y además... .- miró el bar con creciente desagrado -. …no creo que sea el lugar ideal para una mujer embarazada…

Se asomó por la ventanilla del coche. Tuvo que apartarse porque una más que cabreada Cat, estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo.

\- ¡VINCENT! ¡Puedo trabajar, perfectamente!…¡SACAME DE AQUÍ MALDITO…! ¡Quiero ir dentro..!

Su marido no le hizo ningún caso.

En ese momento la puerta del bar se abrió otra vez. Karen, la dueña, y otras de las chicas salieron.

Vincent las vio, se metió en el coche, arrancó el motor y salió chillando rueda de allí.

Cat tuvo el tiempo justo para decirle a su hermano:

\- ¡MARK CUBREME, LO PERDEREMOS TODO!- le gritó.

Su hermano asintió y la vio alejarse de allí. Cogió aire y se giró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, intentado que la capacidad de improvisación de Robert Reynolds, fuera hereditaria, también en él.

* * *

Justo en frente del local una sombra se encendió un cigarro, iluminando su pálida cara y sus ojos rasgados. Había sido testigo de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y no pudo evitar sonreir, mientras le daba una profunda calada, dejando que el humo penetrará profundamente en sus pulmones. Sabía que de eso no iba a morir y siempre habia encontrado placer en fumar.

Cogió el teléfono que llevaba en el bolsillo y llamó a su jefe

\- "Han estado aquí esta noche trabajando, pero ella ha salido en brazos de su marido... ¿Que por qué?... Bueno creo que tengo una ligera idea… No… no hemos hecho nada… Seguro que vienen otro dia….. Si es cierto, cuanto mas entretenidos estén, mejor…. Los vendedores no serán un problema… los tres chavales sufrirán una sobredosis en cuanto haga falta…. ¿Cómo van las negociaciones?... Me alegro, está inactividad me está matando. Este trabajo es demasiado insipido para mi… por cierto, ¿sabéis algo de los otros?... No pueden pillarnos otra vez desprevenidos…. Si lo sé… pero mira Rosenthal, siempre había pensado que era intocable… y ahora, vete tù a saber en que agujero estará enterrado... si es que lo está.

De acuerdo… todo ira según el plan… pero a ver si puedes conseguir mas… Diles que todo esto siempre fue caro, pero que ahora, con lo que ha pasado, el riesgo es mayor y lo que les ofreces es mucho mejor que lo de hace 13 años…. Aquello fue una chapuza… Nosotros somos infinitamente mejores que lo que Zhao creo para Muirfield… infinitamente mejores, que ese grano en el culo que es Vincent Keller…De acuerdo... - tiró el cigarrillo el suelo y lo aplastó con el tacón de las botas-. ¿Queréis que los siga?... estoy seguro que son ellos los que han hecho desparecer a los demás... Si, pero Mike me dijo, que viven separados desde hace un tiempo... De acuerdo, entra en la reunión y no te preocupes, puede que sean hombres importantes, pero no son nada comparados con nosotros… y además ya saben lo que podemos hacer cuando alguien nos estorba..."

Se despidió y colgó. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y esperó a que dieran las 12… A esa hora tres jovenes de poco mas de 20 años, llegaron a su altura y después de saludarlo le dieron 3 sobres. Extrajo el dinero de cada uno de ellos y lo junto, guardándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón…. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, tres bolsas con pastillas y se las dio a cada uno de ellos.

\- Una cosa más chicos… dentro hay un poli… quiero que os vea… que os vea bien... pero, no dejéis que vaya a por vosotros... Aunque no creo que lo haga, se ha qyedado solo, y sabe que vosotros no sois mas que peones. Es un tipo alto , fuerte y vestido con camiseta negra y pantalones vaqueros… Estaré vigilando y si se acerca mucho, yo, iré a por él.

* * *

Vincent condujó el Mustang a toda velocidad, dio la vuelta por Battery Park en direccion al hudson. No llevaba ni 10 minutos conduciendo cuando paró. Aparcó mirando al rio y salió del coche. No se veía a nadie en los alrededores. Era muy tarde para que hubiese gente paseando.

Cogió aire… llevaba todo el camino oyendo como Cat, detrás de él, no paraba de gritar. Incluso había intentado pasar el asiento delantero, pero él de un sutil manotazo la había mandado otra vez detrás. Puso la radio para no oír sus gritos.

Desde ese momento, se había quedado quieta y no había vuelto a hablar.

Vincent odiaba ese comportamiento, casi prefería que chillase. Había pensado ir al apartamento y hablar allí con tranquilidad, pero no pudo aguantarse. Tenía que ser ahora, no podia esperar mas.

Abrió la puerta de detrás del conductor y entró dentro. Cat seguía sentada quieta mirando por la ventanilla.

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de hablar, pero, Cat no le dejó empezar.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso? A cualquier otro… lo hubiera… destrozado… pero tú, eres tú y he dejado que me sacaras de mi trabajo y me metieras aquí… Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro constantemente, mientras hablada. No lo miró en ningún momento -. No tienes derecho a hacerme esto…

\- Catherine... - empezó a decir, pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

\- ¡Estoy trabajando, maldita sea! .- se pasó la mano por cara para quitar las lagrimas que corrían por su mejillas…- Esta mañana has tomado la decisión de dejarme sola…asúmela con todas las consecuencias… ¡Lo que yo haga con mi vida, ya no es problema tuyo! …

\- ¡CAT! .- le gritó, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y su mano izquierda empezó a temblar. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba empezando a perder el control, cosa que hacia mucho tiempo que no le pasaba. La gema habia quedado olvidada en un cajón de su habitación en el club.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y echándose hacia atrás, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Ella dejó de mirar por la ventanilla y se giro hacia él. No dijo nada.

Vincent tragó saliva con dificultad e hizo un esfuerzo para mirarla a los ojos.

\- He ido a casa esta tarde…

Cat abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Has ido a casa?... .- algo parecido a la esperanza se reflejó en su rostro.

\- Si….Tenia que hablar contigo..- bajó la vista y se miró las manos-. Antes de nada, quiero pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento el dia de la fiesta…- volvió a tragar saliva-. No tenia que haber hecho lo que hice…

-Vincent… .- Cat lo miró, pero él la mandó callar.

\- Déjame terminar, por favor… Sé que te he dicho una y mil veces que no quiero que pasemos por esto, porque algo dentro de mí me dice que va a salir mal…

Paró un momento de hablar, esperando que Cat, le interrumpiera pero ella, no lo hizo, se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente, mientras entrecruzaba los dedos de las manos sin dejar de moverlas.

\- y… no quiero verte sufrir Catherine, no quiero que tengas que pasar por algo tan duro y yo tampoco, quiero pasar por algo así…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se acercó un poco mas a ella y estiró su brazo esperando que ella le dejase coger su mano. Cat lo hizo y entrecruzaron sus dedos. Ella suspiró cuando volvió a sentir su mano en la suya.

\- ... pero, hoy… unos buenos amigos nuestros.,,.- Vincent siguió mirándola. No hacia falta decirle quien.

Cat sonrió apretado los labios, mientras asentía.

\- Imagino quienes….

\- ... ellos me han hecho ver, y supongo que si no, hoy, hubieron sido capaces de darme una paliza, y eso pensando en Evan, no deja de ser preocupante, que tenia que dejar de estar asustado por todo y empezar afrontarlo o te perdería para siempre.. y ¡demonios!…,.- echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. no quiero perderte... .- respiró hondo y expulsó el aire con fuerza-. Si sigues con esto… yo estoy contigo… y por mucho que me haya empeñado, supongo que por puro orgullo, no puedo vivir sin ti… no puedo… ¡qué le den al orgullo!...- había tanta tristeza en sus ojos que ella no pudo evitar acercarse a él y acariciar su rostro. Vincent cerró los ojos sintiendo el contacto de su piel en la de él.

\- Vincent, no niego que mi decisión te haya condicionado, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el orgullo, sé que quieres que no sufra, que no suframos… pero el miedo al sufrimiento no puede hacernos olvidar la esperanza, la esperanza de que todo salga bien… -. Le acarició con delicadeza los labios -... yo tengo por los dos, te lo puedo asegurar, solo quiero que estés conmigo… y si todo va mal, juntos, somos lo suficientemente fuertes, para poder superarlo, nunca he tenido ninguna duda sobre ello…

El la abrazó fuerte apoyando la frente en su hombro.

\- Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo, Catherine Chandler….

Ella oyéndolo rompió a llorar , sonriendo a la vez de pura felicidad, mientras notaba como él la abrazaba con todo su alma.

\- Abrázame fuerte Vincent y nunca vuelvas a dejarme por nada del mundo…

El lo hizo. Levantó su rostro y empezó a llenar el Cat de besos hasta que sus labios se juntaron después de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

Se limitaron a dejarlos descansar en los labios del otro... Mantuvieron los ojos abiertos en todo momento… ¡Se habían echado tanto de menos!

Vincent se apartó ligeramente y agachó la cabeza.

\- Aunque todo vaya bien sabes que nunca seré un padre normal... viviré mucho mas que...

Cat puso un dedo con delicadeza en sus labios y sonrió.

\- Viviras mucho tiempo y estarás alli para él o ella, siempre que te necesite... .- se encogió de hombros - ... pero pueden pasar muchas cosas, Vincent, tal vez encontremos la forma de quitarte esto de encima...

La miró a los ojos.

\- No quiero vivir ni un segundo mas que tú...- besó su dedo.

\- Lo harás... tu hijo estará alli y yo siempre estaré contigo... siempre... y ya sabes que siempre estaré dispuesta a...

Vincent negó con la cabeza, energicamente. Sabia lo que su mujer estaba insinuando.

\- Eso nunca Cat, jamas lo permitiré... .- miró hacia las luces del otro lado del rio -. Si Doc no hubiese muerto...

Antes de saber que Cat estaba embarazada, las circunstancias habian hecho que estuviera plenamente convencido de quién era, de su papel como bestia y de la profunda conexion que le unia a Stuart y a los demas, pero ahora volvian las dudas... y despues de pasar ese mes sin su mujer se dio cuenta de lo que supondria toda una vida sin ella. Una parte de él no queria dejar de ser lo que era, pero otra... no podia imaginar verla morir y seguir viviendo.

Cat le acarició el cuello, ajena a los pensamientos de su chico.

-... no será necesario, tenemos a nuestros cientificos locos... encontraran la forma de que todo sea como tiene que ser... -. le dijo sonriendo -. Sé que seremos felices... muy felices... ahora, ya lo soy, solo por el hecho de estar contigo y que tu estés conmigo...

Vincent la volvio a mirar. Era tan hermosa y creía en él como nunca nadie lo haría... Sonrió, era el momento para darle la noticia. Cogió sus manos.

\- Cat, hay una cosa que no sabes...

Ella lo miró intrigada.

\- ¿Qué es? Dime...

Miró el descubierto y perfecto vientre de Cat.

\- Dentro de tí no hay un niño...

\- ¿Qué estas diciendo?-. Se llevó la mano allí asustada.

Vincent negó con la cabeza y siguio sonriendo. Volvio a coger sus manos.

\- ... estoy diciendo que... hay dos... estás esperando dos bebes... estamos, esperando dos bebes...

Cat no movio ni un musculo durante unos segundos. Luego empezó a hablar, sin parar, y a gesticular.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con dos niños? y ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿te lo ha dicho Evan? ¡será traidor!, a mi no me dijo nada... Dos niños, como Rebecca ¡Oh Dios Mio! como Rebecca... Tendré que dejar de trabajar... bueno, si la cosa va mal no, claro... pero...

Vincent enseguida se dio cuenta de que solo podia hacer una cosa para hacerla callar. La cogio de la cintura y del cuello, y la besó con fuerza.

Lo que empezó siendo un beso, mezclado con risas, terminó en un beso profundo y apasionado una vez que sus ojos se encontraron y se dieron cuenta de que se deseaban con ansia.

Se quitaron la ropa con rapidez, sin dejar de besarse. Una vez que estaban totalmente desnudos, Catherine se sentó a horcajadas encima de su chico. Sintió como se introducia dentro de ella e iba empezar a moverse encima de él, cuando observó su rostro. Habia un extraña expresión en el.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -. le preguntó, mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Vincent movió las manos de sus caderas y las apoyó en su vientre.

\- Los oigo... es extraño... puedo sentirlos...

Cat cogió su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con redoblada pasión. Se apartó ligeramente de él y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Vincent la miraba embelesado.

\- No creo que en este momento les importe mucho... y te necesito... .- empezó a moverse lentamente.

Vincent la agarró de las caderas y la acompañó sin dejar de mirarla a sus increibles ojos verdes.

\- Yo tambien te necesito...

Cat sonrió y echó su cabeza hacia atras cerrando los ojos, sintiendo a Vincent dentró de ella. Él se agachó ligeramente y mientras, disfrutaba de volver a estar con su mujer, le lleno el cuello y los pechos de besos.

A los pocos minutos los cristales del coche estaban empañados debido a la intensa y agitada respiración de los amantes, haciendoles sentir aislados del resto del mundo.

Cuando alcanzaron el placer que tanto anhelaban, sudorosos y satisfechos se abrazaron con fuerza. Cat apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y él acarició la espalda de ella, mientras seguian con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento.

\- He pensado mucho estos dias... .- empezó diciendo ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciba la oreja-. ¿ Me seguiras queriendo asi... .- movio las cejas haciendo referencia a lo que acababa de pasar-. ... cuando sea vieja.. y tú no?...

Vincent se giró para mirarla.

\- Catherine... jamas te preocupes por eso… yo te seguiré queriendo toda mi vida y seguiré amándote como ahora, siempre... y ademas tú lo has dicho, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar y para eso falta, mucho, mucho tiempo...pero de todas maneras, ten presente, que siempre, serás hermosa para mi... Lo que importa es lo que hay en tu corazón, tú me enseñaste eso cuando me conociste, me enseñaste que a pesar de que le yo era, todavía podía ser querido y amado.

Cat lo abrazó nada mas hubo terminado de hablar.

\- No puedes ni imaginarte cuanto te quiero, Vincent Keller... no puedes.

El sonrió.

\- Si puedo... igual que yo te quiero tí..

Se besaron otra vez con ansia. Vincent la tumbó en el asiento, dispuesto a otro asalto, pero ella se resistió.

\- Cariño... ha sido estupendo…pero ¿qué te pareceria repetirlo mejor en casa?..

Vincent le besó el cuello.

\- Tiene su morbo... ¿no crees? Nunca lo habiamos hecho en este coche...

\- Si... lo tiene, pero es ligeramente incomodo...como todos los coches.- Cat hizo ademán de levantarse pero no pudo.

Su marido sonrió con malicia.

\- Tú dejamé a mí...- Arrastró despacio, su dedo índice desde el cuello de ella, hacia abajo, pasando por el hueco entre sus pechos, su ombligo, hasta llegar al maravilloso lugar entre sus piernas. Al notarlo, Cat cerró los ojos sonriendo, se dejó llevar, olvidandose de las incomodidades.

* * *

Bob Reynolds se bajó del Mercedes, cuando aparcó en el garaje de su cara de Riverside Drive. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a lo que suponía vivir otra vez sin temor a ser cazado por la policía o por el FBI, pero tenía que reconocer que era muy gratificante.

La única condición que le habían puesto para olvidarse de su caso, era que dejara su trabajo en el FBI automáticamente, y eso había hecho. El director Reagan consideró, que había cometido los asesinatos de los que le acusaban, intentando salvar a inocentes de caer bajo las garras de esas bestias y con esa excusa habían cerrado su caso.

Delante de él habían destruido el informe.

Lo malo es que le habían retirado la pensión que le correspondía, lo cual no dejada de ser una contrariedad, pero eso, comparado con poder moverse con libertad, era un precio muy bajo.

Catherine y él habían hablado largo y tendido, de que hacer a partir de entonces. La lucha como la conocían había cambiado. Por supuesto, que quedaban un montón de cabos sueltos, pero al haber involucrado a la policía, y nada más y nada menos, que a su director, hacia que pudieran pensar en levantar un poco el pie del acelerador y dejar que otros se encargasen de cogerlos.

El problema eran lo híbridos. Según Hugh, contaban con un mínimo de 20; todos ellos con unos cambios en su mutación muy parecidos a los que habían observado en el que mató a Kevin. Casi todos los médicos estaban sueltos y dos de los que más poder tenían también, y además, sabían que habían volcado todos los datos de los ordenadores a una IP que al intentar rastrear, les llevó de viaje por medio mundo… Al final Jt, creía que podía estar alojada, en una zona cercana a Washington, pero para nada estaba seguro de ello.

Tenían muy claro, que les habían hecho daño al conseguir cerrar el hospital, pero no los habían derrotado, ni mucho menos. No quería pensar en lo que estarían tramando y además, sabían que la policía no tenía nada que hacer contra esas bestias, pero el director se habían empeñado en que toda la investigación la realizaran ellos, eso sí, con la participación de Cat.

El ya era un poco mayor para todo esto, pero se habían asegurado de que Cat nunca estuviera sola. Mark se encargaría de ello. Y él, bueno, él por supuesto no iba a estar parado, había mucho que investigar, entre otras cosas las posibles relaciones políticas de esa gente,el hecho de que Aaron Baker estaba desaparecido y también, cualquier anomalía que se detectara en el mercado farmacéutico mundial.

Estaba seguro de que a pesar de todo, esa gente seguiría funcionando. Lo llevaban en la sangre, no podían parar y contaban con un ejército de bestias a su servicio, o tal vez, ya no a su servicio, si no a su mismo nivel.

Después de la muerte de Nick y de Kevin, la familia de Londres estaba preocupada por ellos. No podían destinar a más gente allí, porque el Consorcio en esa parte del mundo seguían en activo de una forma mucha más sutil, y necesitaban a todos los efectivos; es más, cuando él les comentó, que contaba con la ayuda de Stuart, Vincent y los demás, habían decidido tentar a Mark para que se quedará con ellos en Londres; cosa que desde luego no habían conseguido. Su hijo tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer con su vida a partir de ahora.

Entró en la casa y vio que todas las luces, salvo la de las escaleras que daban al sótano estaban apagadas. Dejó su chaqueta en el perchero de nogal que había en la entrada y encendió la luz. Imaginaba que Lynn estaria con Heather, con lo cual solo estaban él y el berseker y seguro, que esté último estaba abajo.

El sótano era un espacio diáfano que pertenecía en exclusiva a Stuart, desde que decidieron que se quedase con ellos. Anteriormente, tenía su cuarto en la parte alta de la casa pero cuando se instaló Lynn decidió bajar allí.

Al morir Nick, había quedado una habitación vacía, pero no había querido irse allí. No es que Stuart y él, fueran amigos, pero había sentido mucho su muerte, y no tenía ganas de ocupar su cuarto. Bob permaneció unos instantes en la habitación de su hermanastro y su amigo, antes de ir a Londres. Cuando salió, cerró la puerta y todavía no la habían vuelto a abrir.

Se sentía algo solo y decidió bajar.

El sótano tenía los mismos metros que la planta de la casa. Abrió la puerta doble y entró en la estancia. Stuart no estaba, pero la luz estaba encendida, seguro que no tardaba en volver.

Los objetos que habían sacado de los túneles se amontonaban en cajas pegadas a las paredes. Solo están fuera los esqueletos. Evan y Jt habían tomado muestras de ellos para catalogarlos por edades y morfología.

Posiblemente, Stuart se los llevaría pronto. En Skye, habian preparado todo un museo para recibirlos, pero esperó, para que los cientificos, jugaran con ellos un poco más.

Mientras paseaba por la estancia, se puso a pensar en algo que le tenia preocupado.

Los días posteriores a que se enteraran de que Cat estaba embarazada, se había fijado en que Stuart estaba bastante callado y lo que le extrañaba mas todavía, Rebecca también.

Sabia, que habia intentado convencer a Vincent de que fuese con Catherine y no perdiera la esperanza, de que las cosas saliesen bien, pero también sabía, que Vincent no le había hecho caso….¡ Maldito cabezota!

La actividad telefónica de Stuart había aumentado considerablemente desde la noticia, y él, le había sorprendido varias veces hablando gaélico. Tenía muy claro que le había sorprendido porque, nada más verlo había cortado la comunicación.

Pensó hablar con Rebecca del tema, porque los dos estaban muy unidos, pero no parecía que ella tuviera ganas de hablar sobre ello. Jt y Evan estaban intentando, clonar la formula de lo que le suministraban en el Baker para mantenerla con vida, pero no lo conseguían. El científico loco que lo hizo, posiblemente, se llevó el secreto a la tumba. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que estaba empezando a decaer, tanto en el aspecto físico como en el mental. Rebecca notaba que su tiempo se estaba acabando y aunque estaba cansada de luchar, no quería morir.

Aunque no hablase mucho de Cat cuando Stuart estaba delante, si que notaba un brillo en sus ojos cuando lo hacían sin estar el berseker presente. Bob estaba convencido de que había cosas que no sabían y que tenían que ver con Cat y con su embarazo.

Habia pensado ir a ver a Dana, pero lo iba a posponer unos días, hasta que la situación de Cat le dejase dormir tranquilo.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, se acercó a una estantería sin trasera llena a rebosar de libros, que tenia la función de separar una pequeña zona, donde Stuart había colocado una cama grande y una mesa de metro y medio de largo por 60 de ancho . En ese momento, estaba llena de papeles.

Bob miró a un lado y a otro. Se acercó y echó un vistazo. La mayoría eran dibujos y fotos viejas de personas y lugares que él no conocía. También vio varios papeles con formulaciones químicas y encima de ellos un nombre, Rebecca; a su lado el dossier que Dana había "extraído" del Baker. Jt y Evan habían escaneado todas las hojas para poder consultarlo en cualquier momento desde sus ordenadores., utilizando patrones de busqueda.

Puso la mano en el rugoso cartón marrón envejecido por los años, que contenía esos enigmáticos papeles, pensando en qué posiblemente, no llegaría a navidades, si no encontraban algo. Cerró los ojos imaginando la reacción de Stuart. Se había fijado muchas veces en su forma de mirarla y sabía que estaba enamorado de ella de forma incondicional, y ahora que la tenía, aunque Bob todavía no sabía con exactitud, cual era la naturaleza actual de su relación, no creía que estuviera dispuesto a perderla.

Encontró un mapa de la zona de Nueva York, otro del estado y otro del país entero, y un par de pequeñas libretas Moleskine negras. Cogió una, la abrió, mirando un segundo por encima de su hombro a ver si venia alguien y vio que había anotada una lista con nombres. Algunos estaban tachados… los reconoció enseguida. Eran miembros del personal del Baker. El tenia una lista parecida que les había pasado Kevin, mientras se hacía pasar por Jeremy.

En la de él no había nombres tachados… Tuvo un presentimiento y busco dos. Uno de ellos estaba sin tachar, pero el otro lo estaba…. Si eso era lo que creía, Rosenthal no iba a ser un problema nunca mas.

Ya se iba a marchar, cuando algo más llamó su atención. Un papel sobresalía de uno de los cajones de la mesa. Parecía el mismo tipo de papel, que se utilizaba para los telegramas.

Abrió el cajón y sacó un montón de ellos. Estaban abiertos y escritos en gaélico… todos menos uno.

" __Se ha decidido que debemos ir. Es muy importante,_

 _Tu hermano Erik_"_

Lo leyó varias veces intentando asimilar lo que significaba. Miró la fecha…. 2 días antes…Cogió aire, lo volvió a dejar en el cajón y despacio, salió de la habitación, mas preocupado de lo estaba cuando había entrado.

* * *

En el club de caballeros Jt veía divertido como los puntos, que correspondian con los rastreadores de los móviles de Vincent y Cat, se habian juntado en un lugar cerca del puerto y como habían seguido juntos unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el Hudson, hasta que se habían parado.

Recordó mientras observaba la pantalla, como se había abalanzado, hacia el sistema de la rastreo, nada mas irse su amigo del club, en busca de su mujer.

Cat estaba en el apartamento, pero salió… Vincent fue detrás….

Se sentó cómodamente en la silla y puso los pies encima de la mesa.

\- Esto es mas divertido que el cine… no sé si hacerme una palomitas….- pensó en voz alta.

De vez en cuando echaba furtivas miradas a otro punto azul que había en la pantalla… Tess estaba en su apartamento…. No quería pensar si sola o acompañada, le dolía demasiado hacerlo…

Hoy se había preocupado mucho por ella… y estaba convencido de que tenía motivos.

Mirando los tres puntos, sonrió, tenia controlados los movimientos de todas las personas a las quería y eso era muy importante para él.

Cogio uno de los trabajos de sus alumnos y siguió corrigiéndolo, sin quitar un ojo de los monitores.

* * *

En el apartamento de Tess, Joe se paseaba por el salón mientras ella se tomaba un té e intentaba relajarse en el sofá.

\- Tess….- empezó a hablar después de pensar mucho lo que iba a decir-. No puedes seguir así, tienes que hacer algo para controlarte…

Ella lo miró fijamente por encima de la taza.

\- Estoy haciendo algo por controlarme…

El asintió.

\- Si, pero creo que puedes hacer mas… Tu principal miedo era no poder recuperar tu mano, y ya no tiene fundamento, cada vez la manejas mejor. .- se sentó a su lado-…. Tu trabajo no lo has perdido, simplemente tienes que darte tiempo y recuperarte del todo… Han pasado casi dos meses de todo aquello, creo que ya es tiempo mas que suficiente, para superarlo….

Tess no dijo nada. Estaba empezando a intuir lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

El se sentó a su lado, puso su mano en el muslo de ella y lo apretó con delicadeza.

\- No puedes ir por la calle con una pistola y ponérsela a cualquiera que te de un susto en el cuello…. No puedes hacerlo… .- esperó a que Tess contestara pero no lo hizo-. Hoy me has dado miedo… .- le dijo muy serio.

\- Lo siento… sabes que no pretendía…. .- se disculpó ella, sin levantar la vista de la taza.

\- Ya, pero lo has hecho… sé que el desmayo no ha tenido ninguna importancia. Jo me lo ha dicho. Nada de lo que tienes es físico y como tal, tú tienes que ser la que intenté salir del agujero en el que estás metida...

\- Lo intento…

\- No lo suficiente… tienes que esforzarte mas -. No le gritó, pero Tess notó la rabia en la voz de Joe.

Ella se echó a reir con tristeza.

\- ¿Crees que es fácil?... ¿qué puedes decir "voy a salir de esto y empezar a ser normal otra vez" y ocurrirá?...-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. No tienes ni idea…

El la miró.

\- No soporto verte así...

Los ojos de Tess se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Pues no lo hagas…. .- se giró hacia él y lo miró fijamente.

Joe esperó unos segundos y se puso de pie.

\- Sabes Tess, creo en el fondo, que esto no iba a funcionar… aunque estuvieras bien, no creo que me quieras como antes…

Ella agachó la cabeza.

Joe cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta. Se paró antes de abrir.

\- Quiero que vuelvas a ser la que eras, de verdad, lo deseo de todo corazón. Te quiero…- le dijo sin volverse.

\- Jamás volveré a ser la que era Joe... jamás…

El siguió andando, sin volverse, abrió la puerta y salió. La cerró de un portazo.

Mientras se terminaba el te permaneció con la vista clavada en el frente. Cuando se lo acabó, se levantó lentamente del sofá y fue a la librería. Cogió una caja decorada, como si de un libro antiguo se tratase y la abrió. Sacó de dentro de ella, su revólver. Volvió a dejar la caja en su sitio y se dirigió al sofá otra vez. Lo dejo encima de la mesa. Se sentó y se lo quedo mirando.

Al cabo de unos segundos lo cogió. Lo sopesó con ambas manos. Todavía sentía como le temblaba la mano herida cuando tenia que levantarlo, pero con entrenamiento diario, podría con él.

Todo el mundo se lo decía. Tenía que enfrentarse a sus miedos… ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil de hacer?.. Solo quién pasa por algo así sabe lo duro que es volver a ser una misma… El miedo es horrible, pero el miedo a sentirlo, aun es peor. Cada vez que sentía como su cuerpo se descontrola con un ataque de pánico, se convertía en algo tan frágil como una brizna de hierba… La falta de seguridad hacía que no pudiera fiarse de si misma y eso la estaba destrozando por dentro. Su unico consuelo era lo que el psicologo le habia dicho... " solo los mas fuertes se rompen así, y siempre, tienen la capacidad de aprender de ello", pero habia un problema, no sería pronto...

Mientras se cambia la pistola de una mano a otra, fue tomando una decisión. Tenía que demostrarse así misma que era más fuerte de lo que creía y aunque sintiera sutiles ataques de pánico, a cada paso que daba, lo haría.

Ella daría caza a la bestia y todos sus problemas desaparecerían.

Respiró hondo con la tranquilidad de haber tomado una gran decisión, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo más.

Volvió a guardar el revólver en su sitio y fue hacia el dormitorio. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla y sacó una foto en un marco negro que había escondido allí, el dia que volvio del hospital. La cogió despacio y la apoyó en la almohada. Sonrió recordando el momento.

El mismo juez de paz que había casado a Vincent y a Cat, la había hecho, a petición suya, el día de la boda. Estaban los cuatros estupendos, guapos y sonrientes.¡ Cuantas cosas habían pasado desde entonces!

Recorrió con el dedo índice de la mano herida la cara de Jt.

-Todavía no es el momento y no sé cuando lo será… pero te juro, que no hay nada en el mundo que desease más que qué me invitases a una cerveza…te echo tanto de menos… pero no te mereces una muñeca rota...

Se tumbó en la cama sin desvestirse y abrazando la foto, cerró los ojos con la esperanza de quedarse pronto, profundamente dormida.

* * *

Mark salió del bar, poco después de que el chico moreno de veinte y pocos años, lo hiciera seguido de por una niña teñida de rubio. Una niña porque no creía que tuviera muchos mas de 18, si los tenía.

Había visto a ese chico acercarse a una de las esquinas del bar al poco tiempo de volver a sentarse donde estaba, antes de la interrupción de Vincent. Le había costado mucho convencer a Karen de lo que había pasado… bueno, de lo que debieran pensar que había pasado. Se había inventado una excusa sobre, que eran amigos y que habia tenido una discusión con su ex…. Desde luego eso no gustó mucho a la jefa que le dijo que iba a llamar a la policía, pero antes de que lo hiciera le contó una historia sobre el amor y el destino entre dos personas que la encandilo y al final se lo tragó, asegurándole, que el ex jamas le haría daño… No dejaba de ser verdad… Mañana por la noche ella volvería a estar allí... Karen lo miró seria y dejó el teléfono otra vez en su sitio.

Cuando volvió a sentarse se dedicó a observar el bar. El hecho de que Cat se hubiera ausentado por obligación, no evitaba que él pudiera ocuparse de la investigación, por lo menos mientras durase la copa que acababa de ponerle la jefa.

A los pocos minutos de sentarse algo le llamó la atención. Tres chicos entraron y se colocaron en tres esquinas del pub. No pidieron nada pero se mantuvieron quietos, mirando a la gente.

Varias personas se acercaron a ellos y disimuladamente, les entregaron algo y recibieron algo a cambio.

Mark permaneció observando a algunos de los que habían recibido mercancía, atento a su comportamiento.

Catherine, él y el capitán habían llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor no quemar a los vendedores, salvo que intuyeran que eran algo mas que vendedores y desde luego, estos solo eran eso. Debían de dejar que aparecieran los malos de verdad.

De repente, el comportamiento de uno de los que habían intercambiado "regalos" le hizo observarlo con más detenimiento. Se incorporó ligeramente en la banqueta donde estaba sentado, evitando a la gente que tenía en medio.

Lo vio agarrar a una de las chicas que iban con él, del hombro y susurrarle algo en al oído… la chica no le hizo mucho caso, pero el insistió… volvió a a recibir la misma respuesta… pero esta vez, la cogió del cuello y claramente Mark vio como apretaba.. le dijo algo al oído y estaba vez ella pareció estar de acuerdo con él. No le gustó nada la expresión de sus ojos cuando lo vio a agarrarla.

Vio que salían del bar y a pesar de que quería seguir vigilando a los vendedores, salió detrás de ellos…. pero no llegó muy lejos. Puso un pie en la plaza que había enfrente, con intención de ir a un lugar donde las sombras lo cubrieran para ser observado sin ser visto y entonces, notó un golpe seco en la nuca que lo lanzó al suelo. Su vista se nubló y sus rodillas se negaban a responder, pero aún así movió la cabeza en dirección a su agresor y vio una sombra de grandes proporciones que se acercaba…

\- ¿Y tú quién demonios eres? .- le dijo con voz ronca.

Mark no tuvo tiempo a decir nada porque la bota de la sombra golpeó con fuerza en su mandíbula haciendo que perdiera el sentido.

* * *

Ethan Jenkins dejó a Mark en el suelo, preguntándose quién sería el nuevo compañero de ella. Cantaba a la legua que era poli…. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerle una foto y enseñársela a Stanley y a Anthony… pero eso sería después. Ahora tenía que hacer otras cosas.

El chico que había salió acompañado de una guapa rubia se habia pegado a ella, nada mas llegar a uno de los bancos que poblaban la zona.

No tuvo problemas para oir lo que le susurraba al oído. La chica, teñida de rubio espantoso, le contestó que no tenía intención de ir con él ningún sitio, y que si estaba allí, era porque le había prometido pasarle algo estupendo.

Vio como forcejeaban los dos y como de repente, el chico le soltaba una bofetada a ella con toda la mano abierta. La chica se revolvió y le dio un rodillazo ahí donde mas duele, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara. Ethan notó enseguida el olor salado de las lagrimas.

La rubia oxigenada, intentó huir hacia el bar, pero él la cogió del pelo y la atrajo hacia donde estaba. Ethan estaba seguro de que le iba a pegar otra vez, cuando de repente, la puerta del bar se abrió y tres chicas, salieron disparadas en dirección a la pareja. Se lanzaron encima de él.

Vio divertido como el "pobre"recibía, arañazos, puñetazos, tirones, y algo que otra patada, hasta que soltó a la "pobre" chica, y entonces, todas ellas, se retiraron lanzándole variados nsultos.

Cuando hubieron entrado nuevamente en el bar, el chaval con cara de pocos amigos, le dio dos patadas al banco, y tocándose la cara donde una de las chicas le habia arañado, se dirigió justo al borde del rio, y bajándose la bragueta se puso orinar, mirando sin ver las luces del otro lado del East River.

Ethan en un suspiro se situó a su lado. Nunca le había importado mucho lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, pero cuando se trataba de un imbécil que acaba de pegar a un mujer por no querer acostarse con él, aun le importaba menos.

El había sido ladrón, estafador, mercenario, y asesino, pero pegar a un mujer, era algo que jamás haría… demasiado bajo, demasiado rastrero… Salvo, que fuera por trabajo, claro, y entonces siempre prefería pegarles un tiro, jamás tocarlas.

Empezó a hacer lo mismo que el muchacho, el cual se movia peligrosamente de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Hola!.- le saludó-. Menuda borrachera llevas, colega… ten cuidado para donde apuntas.

El muchacho apenas lo miró.

\- ¡Déjame en paz viejo!…

Ethan sonrió, mientras se abrochaba la bragueta.

\- No hay cosa que mas me moleste, que, que me llaman viejo, con lo que me cuesta estar como estoy… .- le dijo con marcada ironia.

Acto seguido metió la mano en al bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y sacó una jeringuilla. El chaval todavía intentaba colocarse bien la camiseta dentro de los pantalones, cuando notó un sutil pinchazo en su brazo.

Se giró rápidamente.

\- ¡QUÉ HACES MALDITO HIJ…! .- no tuvo tiempo de nada más. Cayó al suelo muerto. Su pobre corazón había estallado por una terrible sobredosis de una droga "bestial".

Los Sres. Keller y la policía, deberían creer que estaban muriendo por la droga, sin más, y dedicarse a buscar con ansia a los que la proporcionaban, y así, no se preocuparían de otras cosas, mucho más importantes…

Sonrió satisfecho. La noche había sido muy fructífera, todo estaba siguiendo la nueva línea marcada y había descubierto que la detective estaba embarazada… algo muy interesante, si ese hijo era de la bestia…

Le dio una patada al cadáver del chaval y lo lanzó a las aguas del rio.

Levantó la cabeza, y suspiró mirando la luna. Sus ojos se volvieron por un instante ambarinos.

Tenía que irse, Stanley le había hablado de una nueva misión y no estaba muy seguro de querer hacerla. Hoy le iba a dar los detalles, pero antes, fue hacia donde Mark todavía permanecía tumbado en el suelo y le sacó un par de fotos con su móvil.

Cuando terminó, se subió el cuello de la chaqueta y en un segundo habia desaparecido.

* * *

El olor del mar todavía permanecia dentro de ella cuando se despertó de repente. Se quedó sentada en la cama mientras, recuperaba el ritmo natural de su respiración.

Cada vez los sueños eras mas vividos, mas reales. Podía sentir la mano de Duncan sobre la suya condiciéndola desde la casa de la viuda, hasta el lugar que quería mostrarle…

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todavía era noche cerrada.

Podia notar como todo su cuerpo poco a poco estaba cambiando. Las manos se le estaban llenando de manchas y las arrugas se profundizaban en su rostro. Los dolores en las articulaciones eran cada vez mas intensos, y solo hacia 20 dias que habia dejado de tomar lo que habia traido del Baker.

Evan y Jt llevaban días intentando clonar la formula, pero hasta ahora no lo habian conseguido. Ni utilizando la sangre de Vincent ni la de Stuart, habian podido parar la rápida degeneración que estaba sufriendo. Los informes extraídos del hospital sobre sus primeros días con ellos, no apartaban nada, porque prácticamente era inteligibles… demasiados años.

Habían encontrado el nombre del que creó lo que había hecho que Rebecca pudiera vivir más que los comunes mortales, e incluso lo que parecía ser la composición del suero, pero era imposible entenderlo…

Según ellos, había algo que se les escapaba, un componente en la ecuación que no podían encontrar.

Se levantó de la cama agarrándose a una de las columnas.

Esos sueños que tenía, estaba segura de que le estaba indicando algo.

Había prometido hacía mucho años, tantos que le constaba recordar cuantos, que jamás contaria a nadie lo que habia visto ni lo que aquello significaba, pero estaba segura que de que algo le estaba diciendo que era momento de hacerlo. Era la única explicación para que siempre soñase lo mismo desde que se había enterado de que Catherine estaba embarazada, y había visto la expresión de esperanza en el rostro de Stuart.

Supo enseguida lo que estaba pensando.

Se puso una bata azul oscuro de raso, se calzó unas zapatillas y salió de la habitación; bajó las escaleras, despacio y se dirigió al escritorio. Encendio la luz del salón y echó un vistazo al hueco que había dejado al piano, acordándose de la reacción de Vincent…. ¡que momento mas horrendo!

Jamás podría olvidar la expresión de la cara de Cat, cuando lo destrozó en pleno ataque de furia… ¡pobre Cat! Reconocía que aunque, no soportase a los híbridos, se habia dado cuenta de que Vincent era distinto y se alegraría de que volvieran a estar juntos, y una parte de ella, también lo entendía a él.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras iba llegando al precioso mueble. Se sentó en la silla y abrió uno de los cajones.

Extrajó de su interior un cuaderno con tapas de piel y hojas del color del pergamino viejo, que acaba de comprar en una tienda de objetos Vintage, en el Upper East Side. Lo abrió despacio y cogió una pluma que habia comprado junto con el cuaderno.

El mejor momento para escribir era ese, justo después despertar, ya que todo estaba fresco en su mente.

Cogió aire y empezó:

 _Noche del 11 de octubre de 2014…._

 _Querida Catherine:_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo me queda, pero creo que va a ser poco, muy poco._

 _Antes de desaparecer para siempre, quiero que sepas toda la verdad de lo que realmente es vivir la vida que te ha tocado._

 _Cada dia estoy mas convencida de que estas predestinada para algo increbile, pero tienes que saber exactamente que es lo que es._

 _Hay cosas que hace mucho tiempo se me prohibió que escribiera sobre ellas, e incluso que hablará sobre ellas, pero ahora, por alguna razón, sueño con ellas todos los dias._

 _Siempre he creído en la señales del destino y estoy segura, de que ésta lo és._

 _Ahora me acabo de despertar y creo que es el mejor momento para empezar esta historia..._

 _Crepúsculo, Isla de Skye solsticio de verano de 1827_

… _Esta historia empieza una tarde a fría de junio, en un tortuoso camino que llevaba a los acantilados del pequeño pueblo costero donde vivíamos._

 _Aun puedo sentir la mano de Duncan sobre la mía, mientras caminábamos por él, y las pequeñas y afiladas piedras que se clavaban en la planta de mis pies, a pesar de llevar los zapatos de piel negros que me regalo mi hermano Edward, justo antes de emprender el viaje…._

 _Siempre he adorado las tormentas y aquel dia el color del cielo, presagiaba una . Las oscuras nubes, de un color entre el gris oscuro y el gris claro, se amontonaban unas encima de otras._

 _El acantilado era una pared vertical con una camino excavado en la roca que te iba llevando serpenteando, al mismo mar._

 _Después de descender por él, siguiendo sus curvas, agarrándome con fuerza a la mano de Duncan para evitar caer, llegamos a una zona más amplia que hacía las veces de entrada a una caverna. El suelo estaba lleno de charcos de agua y al fondo unos escalones en la piedra, daban acceso a una abertura elevada en la pared…._

* * *

 _Madrugada del 12 octubre de 2014_

 _No sé lo que va a pasar con mi vida en los próximos meses… pero supongo que el haber leído los diarios de Rebecca, me ha hecho plantearme la idea de escribir el mío propio… tengo el firme convencimiento de que todo acabara bien… y si no… ya tendré algo que quemar en la chimenea, alguna noche de fin de año…_

Miró hacia el pasillo pensando en Vincent que dormía plácidamente en su cama, después de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. Cada día se alegraba más del impulso que tuvo de casarse con él aquella mañana… En el sueño que tuvo la noche de antes de la boda, había visto negras nubes de tormenta, pero también había oído la voz de unos niños… sus niños… y eso la hacía sentirse segura…

Sonrió ligeramente, las cosas empezaban a arreglarse poco a poco.

Cerró los ojos al acordarse de que había dejado a Mark solo en el bar… Seguro que sabia como apañárselas…Por la mañana a primera hora, lo llamaría…

Con un suspiro y recordando la maravillosa noche que acaba de pasar con su marido, volvió a mirar el folio en blanco y siguió escribriendo.

 _Vincent duerme tranquilo en nuestra cama…. Estoy feliz, sobre todo por saber que vamos estar juntos en esto…. Como decía Evan, con razón, estamos vacios el uno sin el otro…._

 _Reconozco que todavía no tengo esa sensación que supongo las madres tienen que tener cuando se quedan embarazadas, pero creo con seguridad que nuestras circunstancias no son las de todo el mundo, y también sé, que estos niños van a ser queridos… muy queridos…. Y que tiene que pasar algo muy, muy malo para que no sea así…_

 _Nuestra vida siempre será complicada, pero la esperanza de que algún día podamos encontrar una cura para Vincent todavía está ahí y no quiero pensar en sí vivirá o no más que yo… Jt me contó no hace mucho, que tuvieron un pelea a razón de ello, porque no quería ser el último en morir… lo que me lleva a pensar, que la parte más dura de todo esto la lleva él… No quiero plantearme ahora, lo que será envejecer al lado de una persona que no lo hace al mismo ritmo que yo. Cuando llegue el momento, si llega, ya me encargaré de ello, tengo algunas ideas… Soy digna hija de mi padre, según decía tío Nicholas… siempre buscando alternativas._

Cat levantó la vista del papel y se frotó los brazos. Últimamente siempre tenía frio, aunque bien era cierto que solo llevaba la camisa que Vincent había llevado el día de antes. Se había levantado desnuda de la cama y era lo primero que había encontrado.

Cuando llegó al salón, se sentó en el sofá con el cuaderno de notas encima de sus piernas cruzadas y empezó a escribir.

Siguió haciéndolo.

 _Creo que será mejor que vuelva a la cama. Vuelvo a tener frio._

Sonrió mientras escribía.

 _El mejor lugar para estar es, sin ninguna duda, con él. Termino por hoy…_

 _Ultimo apunte, entre seis y siete semanas de embarazo y todo va normal.  
_

Se levantó del sofá dejando el libro encima de la mesita y fue hacia el dormitorio. La luz de luna se filtraba por las persianas e incidía directamente en Vincent. Se metió en la cama sin quitarse la camisa y se apretó fuertemente a la espalda desnuda de él, agarrándolo por la cintura. Apoyó la cabeza e inspiró su olor. Cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos se había quedado dormida.

Continuará….

 **Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias beasties**

 **Gracias mil a una beastie que me dio una idea fantastica que incorporar a esta narración... Gala todo lo relacionado con el Bar parte de tí... y como puedes ver ha dado mucho juego... un beso enorme por apoyarme y estar ahí siempre.**

 **Tenia dudas de si me habian leido o no, determinadas personas, pero después de ver la ultima temporada de la serie, creo que han hecho mucho mas que leerme. Es increible, pero así ha sido, ya no tengo ninguna duda... Quiero darles las gracias, porque es bonito ver en pantalla cosas que has imaginado con tanto cariño... Ya veremos que ocurre en la futura S4..**

 **Besos para todas Ana...**

20


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo III**_

Robert Reynolds subió despacio las escaleras del sótano, pensando que hacer, después de haber visto lo que había visto en el espacio privado del Stuart.

Creyó saber dónde estaba el berseker… Olía a té de especias por toda la casa. Fue hacia allí.

A pesar de que Nick, siempre le decía que no era de fiar al 100%, Bob confiaba en él, y sabia, que lo mejor era, preguntarle directamente lo que estaba pasando.

Entró en la cocina y lo vio concentrado, preparando el té en dos tazas de porcelana blanca, con motivos florales en azul. Lo observó un momento, vestido impecablemente hiciera lo que hiciera, el estilo y la clase nunca lo abandonaban.

-Ya veo que me esperabas- le dijo. Se acercó a él con las manos en los bolsillos.

Stuart movió la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- No es difícil saber qué vienes, tienes una forma muy peculiar de caminar… He preparado unos tomates rellenos de carne de buey y tomillo, pero me parece que ya has cenado.

La cocina era el lugar preferido del berseker. Era amplia, casi 20 metros cuadrados, con una gran isla en la centro y un buen montón de armarios por todos los lados. La cocina propiamente dicha era de gas y de estilo antiguo con elementos de forja. Tenía 8 quemadores grandes y era maravillosa, palabras textuales de Stuart. El fregadero estaba colocado debajo de una ventana doble que daba al jardín. Una pequeña puerta lateral permitió el acceso al mismo. Los armarios eran blancos y con tiradores negros, los originales de la vieja cocina.

Cuando Stuart llegó a la casa, malherido y destrozado en su moral, una de las cosas que le ayudo a volver a ser él, fue precisament,e dejar de ser él. Se dedicó en cuanto pudo ponerse de pie, a la tareas domesticas. No quería saber nada de luchar, ni perseguir, ni experimentos, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Se limitaría a ayudarles en todo lo que no tuviera que ver con eso.

De ese modo, se convirtió en su chofer, cocinero, ama de llaves y criado. Su cerebro se entretuvo en aprender cosas que no sabía, y lo hizo a una velocidad asombrosa, y de paso, descubrió sus dos grandes pasiones, la cocina y la jardinería. Lo relajaban de tal manera que le proporcionaban un efecto parecido al de la gema y al de los ansiolíticos de caballo que estuvo tomando durante los primeros años, cuando en determinados momentos, no podía controlar a su bestia. La costumbre era la costumbre. A Vincent le había dicho muchas veces que no podía encerrarla en un mundo normal pero él tuvo que hacerlo, durante una larga temporada, y esta fue su única salida.

Bob se sentó en uno de los taburetes.

\- Tienes razón ya he cenado. Lo siento, no he podido evitar acercarme a un restaurante de la calle Mott, al que solia ir, antes de tener que encerrarme en esta casa.

Stuart le quitó importancia. Acercó una de las tazas al lugar donde estaba sentado Bob.

\- No te preocupes, Heather y Lynn han cenado aquí y los han saboreado y admirado-. Sonrió satisfecho-.

\- ¿Has cenado con ellas?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- No, he cenado con Rebecca.

Bob se echó un par de dados de azúcar moreno y unas gotas de leche. Empezó a darle vueltas despacio.

\- Tenía que haberte avisado…

\- No te preocupes, Mark dijo que no vendría y le he guardado los suyos, junto con los tuyos para mañana… no es lo mismo , pero estarán estupendos.

Bob se movió inquieto en la silla.

-Gracias…. .- no sabía por dónde empezar.

Stuart se senté en frente de él y le dio un sorbo a su té. Después dejo la taza en el plato de porcelana y sin mirarle, le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?...

Bob sonrió.

-Es imposible ocultarte nada, ¿verdad? .- junto las manos encima de la superficie pulida de la isla, tampoco le miró.

\- Imposible, no, pero poco probable , y eso que tú, lo has llegado a conseguir…pero sea lo que sea, hoy, es privado, se nota que te pueden los sentimiento. - Ahora sí que levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente-. Dime… ¿qué es? ¿Catherine?

Bob se armó de valor y lo soltó.

\- Vengo del sótano… He visto el telegrama….

Stuart permaneció callado unos segundos. Bob continúo hablando.

\- Sabes que no pueden salir de allí…

\- Robert, no deberías revolver en mis cosas…

Este asintió.

\- No debería, tienes razón… He bajado a buscarte y me he entretenido un momento observando tu mesa… El expediente de Rebecca está ahí…

\- Así es… ¿y qué mas has visto?

\- Las libretas…..- agachó un momento la cabeza y volvió a levantarla con cara de preocupación-. No me sorprende. Era de esperar que no estuvieseis parados. Es tu decisión y la respeto, pero solo quiero saber una cosa… ¿Vincent también va?

El berseker asintió.

\- Ya veo…. .- resopló Bob, pensando en Catherine. Ya era bastante duro que estuviesen separados, para encima tener que decirle, que su marido se dedicaba a hacer de verdugo de vez en cuando-…. ¿por propia voluntad?

Stuart levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Crees que podría obligarle a hacerlos si no quisiese?.. Puede que tenga algún efecto sobre él, pero desde luego no tanto…- volvió a beber despacio -. El telegrama es de Erik, si…. Han decidido venir aquí….

Bob movió la cabeza negando con énfasis.

\- Stuart, no pueden salir de la isla, vuelvo a repetir… llevan años esperando a que lo hagan. En cuanto pongan un pie fuera….

\- No se dejaran coger…

\- Ya… bueno, Erik es perro viejo… pero de todos modos. los seguirán, seguro, Querrán saber, cual es el motivo, que ha hecho que dejen su escondite… Vendrán detrás de ellos e imagina, esto pueda acabar en una batalla absolutamente demencial en medio de Nueva York… Tendré que dar avisar a los míos. Desencadenara una serie de cosas que no sabemos hasta donde pueden llegar….

\- ¡Qué vengan! .. Algún día tendremos que enfrentarnos todos cara a cara y acabar con esta lucha .-le dijo ligeramente alterado-. …Robert tienes que entender que Erik y los otros quieren conocerlos y protegerlos… Hay muchos híbridos ahí fuera, muchos más de los que somos nosotros… Podemos coger a algunos desprevenidos, pero tarde o temprano nos prepararan una emboscada y quedaremos a su merced…

Se sostuvieron la mirada un momento.

-¿ Por qué quieren conocer a Cat ahora?

\- ¿Hace falta que te lo diga.?

\- Stuart, estamos hablando de mi hija, no quiero que nadie le haga daño...bastante ha sufrido ya..

\- Nadie va a hacerle daño… pero ya te dije que eran especiales… Sé perfectamente cuando se quedo embarazada, Robert, y sé que dentro de tu hija hay dos bebes y sé…

Bob de puso rápidamente en pie.

\- ¿Dos bebes?

Stuart asintió, arrepintiéndose enseguida de haberlo dicho.

\- Si… Lleva dos niños en su vientre... Dos niños excepcionales… si Vincent no entra en razón, nosotros protegeremos a tu hija como nadie lo haría nunca, y pensándolo bien aunque esté con ella también lo haremos… Esos niños tienes que vivir….- la cara de Stuart reflejaba algo parecido al anhelo.

Una idea se abrió camino de repente en la mente de Bob.

-Oh! ¡Dios mío! ¿No pensaras qué?… ¡Por Dios! Ahora lo entiendo todo … Crees que puede tener .- sonrió medio histérico-. … pero de verdad, ¿creéis eso?... Es un cuento transmitido a lo largo de los siglos. Esa maldición no es real, Stuart, y lo sabes mejor que yo…. Solo es mitología.

Stuart se levantó de la mesa, dejó la taza en el fregadero y con paso cansado se acercó a Bob.

\- Robert, para mí es muy real, y nunca te olvides de que, yo también "era" mitología…

Agachó la vista y se fue alejando en dirección a la puerta de jardín. Siempre daba un paseo antes de acostarse

Robert vio como salía y se quedó parado pensando en las consecuencias de todo ello. Despacio se volvía a sentar a la gran mesa de la cocina. Se recostó en la silla y se frotó los ojos:

\- ¡Mierda! Y yo que pensaba jubilarme de verdad!..- miró hacia arriba-. ¡Como te echo de menos hermano! ¡Nunca te perdonaré que dejaras que ese maldito cabrón te matase!….- resopló asustado y apenado. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón -. Lo que se nos viene encima…

* * *

Era noche cerrada cuando se despertó, otra vez dolorido, sucio y hambriento. No podría soportarlo más tiempo. Cada vez que su conciencia humana tomaba el control, solo se le ocurría una cosa por hacer. Arrojarse al rio y acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez, pero nunca llegaba a hacerlo, nunca, porque cada vez la bestia aparecía antes. En el momento, que sus instintos más primarios tenían la necesidad de ser satisfechos todo lo demás desaparecía y solo quedaba ella.

En un principio pensó que había vuelto a lo que le ocurría antes de morir y Catherine lo resucitara, pero no, no era eso. Ahora la bestia tomaba el control por completo y se sentía herida y hambrienta, y desesperada. Era agresiva, salvaje e imposible de controlar.

Se arrastró hacia la orilla del East River y se intento lavar un poco. La luna incidía directamente en el agua, y en su reflejo pudo ver su rostro terriblemente deformado. Se había salvado gracias a su capacidad de regeneración, pero había sufrido más de lo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar.

Notar como tus huesos se iban soldando en malas posturas, como tu piel se iba cerrando sobre heridas que eran imposibles de cerrar. Ese dolor sordo de tu cuerpo sometido a un sufrimiento tan grande que solo de pensarlo le hacía vomitar.

Cuando salió arrastrándose de las mazmorras donde había tenido retenida a Cat, era un despojo humano que no tenía a donde ir….

Debería haber muerto en ese instante pero no ocurrió. Si esa bala hubiera sido de mas calibre lo hubiera conseguido.

Enseguida, se dio cuenta de que no iba a morir, pero jamás volvería a ser normal, a tener una vida normal. Quedaba reducido a la nada más absoluta.

Y entonces en los peores momentos de desesperación, donde no sabia a quien a acudir para prestar ayuda, la bestia apareció en toda su magnificencia y se apoderó de su ser. Ella persiguió, cazo y mató a las presas con las que alimentarse y se sació hasta que estuvo satisfecha.

El que fuera Gabe Lowan quedo reducido a un pequeño espacio dentro de sí mismo y solo salía cuando el otro descansaba, y eso ocurría cada vez con menos frecuencia.

Se lavó la cara con la el agua del rio sin rozar apenas esa parte de su cara que había quedado destrozada. Todavía podía oír el ruido del disparo y sentir como salía despedido hacia atrás, a la vez que se hacia la oscuridad y todo caía encima de él.

Luego recordaba arrastrarse hacia el sonido de la entrecortada respiración de Tess y casi poder sentir su aliento en su rostro. Solo quería matarla, hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho. La herida de abdomen no era importante para él, pero su cara. Podía notar los trozos de piel que colgaban de ella y la sangre resbalando.

Pero entonces, él apareció… y tuvo que esconderse. En esas circunstancias no era rival para Vincent… y se la llevó, se la llevó lejos, y no la pudo matar… no pago por lo que le había hecho y ahora ya no tenía vida… y todo por culpa de ella…

La imagen de Tess se representó en su mente, y gritó… Se levantó deprisa y empezó llenarse de piedras, los bolsillos de la gabardina que le había robado a alguien sin importancia, en un lugar que no recordaba, y se dirigió al rio… Se metió deprisa, no quería darle tiempo a la bestia a aparecer. Tenía que aguantar solo un poco más.

Fue andando hasta que el agua le llegó al pecho… luego se hundió agradeciendo el peso que las piedras ejercían para no poder salir… pero no funcionó, cuando ya notaba que no aguantaba más e iba a abrir la boca para dejar que el agua entrase dentro de él, su mente se desconectó.

La bestia tomó el control y sin apenas esfuerzo, salió del agua, arrastrando su carga y su ropa mojada, encaminándose, hacia la ciudad, a buscar una nueva presa.

* * *

Catherine arrancó el Mustang mientras miraba el reloj con cara de pocos amigos. Las 6 de la mañana en punto.

No había dormido ni 5 horas cuando su móvil sonó. Vincent había reaccionado antes que ella, dando un bote en la cama. Habría pensado que lo llamaban del hospital, pero no, era a ella a quien llamaban. Era Mark. Habían encontrado otro cuerpo flotando en las aguas del East River a pocos metros del bar.

Llegó a la escena del crimen y se encontró ya con el despliegue de la científica y a su jefe mirando con cara de desagrado un cuerpo que estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca.

Salió del coche y por un instante buscó a Tess con la mirada. Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos cuando recordó que, por un tiempo, Tess no la acompañaría en este tipo de situaciones… La echaba mucho de menos… Se acordó entonces de que no le había preguntado a Vincent que era aquello que le tenía que decía a su amiga en privado en el hospital.

Mientras se ponía su chaqueta roja de piel se prometió ir a verla ese mismo día e invitarla a comer… tenia cosas que preguntarle, pero sobre todo tenía cosas que contarle… Sonrió; esta vez eran, cosas buenas, para variar.

Observó que no hubiera nadie que pudiera reconocerla y no encontró ningún rostro que correspondieran a ninguno de los trabajadores del club. De todos modos, se puso las gafas de sol, se abrochó la chaqueta y se dejó el pelo suelto.

Se acercó al Capitan andando con paso firme, mientras se apretaba todo lo que podía la chaqueta al cuerpo. Estaba helada.

Ward giró la cabeza en cuanto oyó pasos.

\- Detective Chandler no trae buena cara a estas horas…Ya me ha dicho el agente Newman, que tuvo que irse ayer de la vigilancia un poco pronto..

Cat frunció el ceño parándose a su lado y dando golpes en el suelo con los pies.

\- Digamos que no me gusta demasiado que me levanten tan pronto por la mañana y sí, empecé a encontrarme mareada, nada importante…. .- Miró el cuerpo del suelo. Intentó cambiar rápidamente de tema-. ¿Otro chico joven…?

En ese momento Monty Clayton, joven forense de la ciudad de Nueva York y encargado de los otros tres casos, se acercó a ellos.

\- Si le soy sincero detective a mi tampoco me gusta que me despierten por las mañanas… a estas horas…. Pero es lo que toca..

Ward lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Pero tú no te ibas de años sabático?….¿ya?…

El forense que agachó y quito la sabana para que Cat pudiera ver el cuerpo.

\- Si Capitán en cuanto haga el informe sobre este cadáver… me largo. Dejaré todo sobre la mesa del despacho de mi sustituto…- miró a Cat-. Detective, puede ver que sí, es otro joven… me apostaría algo a que para cuando lo lanzaron al agua ya estaba muerto, exactamente igual que los otros.

Cat asintió. Buscó a Mark con la mirada. Ward se dio cuenta.

-Está en la ambulancia.. tuvo un pequeño contratiempo….

\- ¿Qué?..! .- abrió mucho los ojos, la preocupación fue demasiado evidente para el capitán.

\- Vaya a verlo…. .- la agarró del brazo cuando ya salía-. Alguien día de estos, nos sentaremos a hablar y me contará que está pasando.. Ok?

Cat miró la mano de su jefe agarrando su brazo y sonrió.

\- Algún día capitán, se lo prometo… Me tengo que ir.

Ward la soltó.

-Está justo ahí enfrente… .- le señaló una ambulancia, que casi pasaba desapercibida rodeada de coches patrulla y un par de camiones de bomberos.

Cat se despidió de su capitán y fue al encuentro de su hermano. Ward tenia razón, tarde o temprano tendrían que contarle lo que ocurría, la política de la policía no permitía que dos hermanos trabajasen juntos, y tampoco que una mujer embarazada estuviera corriendo por las calles. Se llevó las manos al vientre y apretó con delicadeza. Dos…dos bebes… todavía no podía creerlo.

Mark estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia, que se llevaría el cuerpo a la morgue, dándose hielo a dos manos, una en la nuca y otra en la mandíbula.

Vio que Catherine llegaba hasta él sorteando no pocos obstáculos.

Se plantó delante de él, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?.- le preguntó-. No sé te puede dejar solo.

Mark le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que se sentase a su lado.

-No… tienes razón.- dejó la bolsa de hielo en el suelo y le hizo un sitio a Cat. Esta se sentó contemplando el mentón de Mark muy inflamado y de un color gris, cada vez más oscuro-. Salí siguiendo a ese chico. Lo había visto comprar algo a unos tipos y luego observándolo vi que su comportamiento se volvía ligeramente violento, al intentar ligar con una chica.- le fue contando despacio. Se masajeo los ojos, tenía un horroroso dolor de cabeza-. Quería vigilar a los vendedores, pero lo vi salir y fui detrás… A lo que dí un paso en la plaza.- señalo el lugar, muy cerca de donde estaban-. …algo me golpeó con fuerza en la nuca y caí al suelo… estaba al borde del desmayo, pero aún así, conseguí darme la vuelta y ver a un hombre grande y fuerte que decía algo, no sé el que, y que me daba una patada aquí-, señaló el moratón con resignación-. A partir de entonces.. negra noche… he despertado hace poco mas de una hora debido a que una chica joven que hacia footing.. ¡a las 5 de la mañana!... ha visto el cuerpo flotando en el agua….

Resopló mirando el cielo, empezaba a amanecer.

\- ¿Cómo he podido no darme cuenta de que había alguien detrás de mí!…

Cat le acarició la espalda.

\- No te alteres… la culpa es mía por haberte dejado solo… Nunca debí de hacerlo…

\- Es igual Cat, si ese chico ha muerto de otro infarto, poco podíamos haber hecho…Por cierto, .- chocó hombro contra hombro -. … ¿valió la pena?

Ella sonrió, en un principio abiertamente, luego, recordando donde estaba, se controló.

\- Si… valió la pena..

\- ¿Ha entrado en razón?

\- Si…. y hay otra cosa más Mark…

-Dime.- se giró para quedar enfrente de ella. .- ¿qué es?

Ella volvió a sonreír.

\- Llevo dos bebes….

Mark se quedo quieto. No sabía que decir. Dos bebes…. Cerró los ojos un segundo, intentando hacer desaparecer los fantasmas que se había adueñado de su mente por un momento.

\- Cat! Eso es… .- se encogió de hombros-… mucho trabajo… dos de vez… no quiero ni pensarlo…

Cat ahora ya no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

\- Bueno, la familia está para cuando se la necesita… ¿Verdad?

El asintió despacio sonriendo irónicamente.

\- Si, la familia, espera que se entere papa….- miró a Cat a los ojos, poniéndose serio-. No te encapriches demasiado con ellos… por si acaso..

\- Lo sé, lo sé… pero Mark, una parte de mi me dice que todo irá bien…

Observó detenidamente a Cat. De verdad estaba convencida de ello.

\- Nos fiaremos de ese instinto tuyo….- miró el vientre de su hermana y con un suspiro, volvió a hablar-. … y ahora cambiando de tema. El que me atacó, estoy convencido de que era una bestia…. No me preguntes por qué, porque apenas le vi, pero lo era…

\- ¿Qué crees que podía estar haciendo aquí, escondido?

-No lo sé… ¿Vigilar a los que vendían la droga…?

\- No sé… esos estaban dentro… pero tal vez, tengas razón, ellos tienen un sexto y hasta un séptimo sentido para "observar a las personas"…

\- ¿Crees que volverán aquí?

\- No…. Cambiaran de sitio, seguro.. saben que los estábamos vigilando…

De repente Cat cayó en la cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Pudiera ser que, también, estuviera escondido, cuando Vincent me sacó a la fuerza de allí?

Mark asintió.

\- Entonces cabe la posibilidad de que sepan que….

-… estás embarazada…- Mark se paso la mano por la cara-. Vincent habló de tu estado mientras entablábamos una correcta charla… siento no haber estado mas energico pero, no soy rival para él….

-No te preocupes… Todo olvidado. El está conmigo en esto y eso es lo que cuenta.. .- volvió al tema del embarazo -. ¿Crees que si se enteran de ello, vendrán a por mí?

Mark cogió aire.

\- Si se enteran de que estás embarazada de Vincent… no te queda la menor duda… vendrán a por ti con todo…. .- por su expresión al decirlo se notaba que algo daba vueltas por su cabeza-. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Llevaba tres horas trabajando sin parar. Había ocurrido un accidente de circulación en donde se había visto implicado un autobús escolar, y todo urgencias era un hervidero.

Por suerte para todos, los niños estaban bien, solo golpes varios, algún punto por los cristales y poco más. El conductor los había salvado realizando una maniobra en el último momento, si no una viga de hormigón habría atravesado el autobús de parte a parte. Vincent se alegraba de que hubiera sido así, porque tuvo la cabeza en otros sitios toda la mañana.

El volver a sentir a Catherine otra vez a su lado había sido maravilloso. Siempre supo que iba a ser incapaz de vivir sin ella, pero su miedo a afrontar el embarazo, había hecho que casi la perdiese.

A pesar de todo seguía temiendo que esos niños fuesen unos monstruos deformes, pero no podía pensar en dejar a su mujer… Pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos… pero, otro problema había surgido, cuando entre sueños, esa noche, había vuelto a ver la imagen de Rosenthal mientras le sacaba el corazón. Se había despertado de golpe y se había dado la vuelta para encontrar que, pegada a su espalda, dormía con su camisa puesta.

La estuvo mirando durante más de una hora, dándose cuenta de que no podía mentirle… no podía dejarla fuera de lo que estaban haciendo. No quería engañarla y además, tenía la firme convicción de que lo entendería, y en caso de que no lo hiciera, el dejaría de salir de caza, aunque sabía que le resultaría duro dejar de hacerlo… Era algo más que la cacería, era la unión con los demás, los demás que eran iguales que él.

Salía de uno de los boxes, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando una de las enfermeras se acercó a él para decirle que alguien le esperaba en la entrada.

-Quien?.- pregunto más pendiente del informe que estaba rellenando que de lo que la enfermera le decía.

\- Una tal Lynn Wyatt; dice que la conoces.

Vincent levantó la cabeza inmediatamente al oir el nombre. ¿Qué hacia Lynn allí?

-En la entrada?

-Si.. al lado del mostrador de información..

Vincent cerró la carpeta y la dejo encima del control de enfermeras.

\- Hay un niño en el box 6 dale a su madre lo que te he apuntado…. .—le dijo a una de ellas. Asintio y cogiendo la carpeta que le tendía Vincent salió en dirección a la farmacia.

Vincent fue hacia el mostrador de información y enseguida la vio. Había ganado algo de peso desde que la había visto por primera vez, pero seguía pareciando un parajito asustado. Para ella todo era tan distinto a como lo habia dejado en el momento que la secuestraron. Al igual que le había pasado a Rebecca, al no tomar lo que le daban en el hospital, su cuerpo estaba cambiando, mas despacio que el de Rebecca pero se notaba, iba ganando años a medida que pasaban los dias…

Se acercó a ella con paso decidido. Tenía curiosidad por saber que la había traído hasta allí. No es que tuvieran una relación demasiado estrecha. Después de lo que pasó con Tory no se sentía cómodo con una mujer que era igual que él, no es hubiera sentido la atracción animal que sintió por Tory, pero quería mantener las distancias y lo habia hecho, con lo cual no podía imaginar que querría de él.

\- Lynn!

Ella se dio la vuelta.

\- Vincent! .- fue a su encuentro.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?-. le preguntó preocupado-.

\- Oh! Si... pero…. .- le agarró del brazo. Vincent notó un chispazo eléctrico donde ella puso la mano. ¡Mierda!., pensó cerrando un segundo los ojos. Se dio cuanta entonces de que jama se habían tocado. Lynn que parecía no haber sentido nada, siguió hablando-. Solo quería hablar contigo… sé que no es el mejor momento, pero no quería hacerlo en la casa… quiero pedirte un favor y unos cuantos consejos… ,. Miró a su alrededor. El alboroto que había en urgencias era considerable.

Se relajó un poco al notar que no le mentía. Echó un vistazo en torno suyo y vio que la cosa a pesar del caos, estaba controlada.

-Ven conmigo...- le indico sin tocarla.

La dirigió a uno de los boxes y corrió la cortina para que nadie los molestara.

\- Siéntate.- le dijo, señalándole la camilla-. El se sentó en una de las sillas-. De verdad estas bien?

\- Si.. en serio estoy bien…. .- tenia las mano juntas y las movía constantemente. Respiró profundamente-. He estado pensando en mi situación durante todos estos dias y creo que el mas indicado para contarme algunas cosas eres tú. Evan y Jt me han dejado claro que no tienen la forma de curarme…- cogió aire. Vincent la dejo hablar; estaba muy claro que lo había ensayado muchas veces, no debía interrumpirla-. … y que tu caso es casi equivalente al mío… -. Paró otra vez de hablar y miró fijamente a Vincent-. Puedo controlar lo que soy hasta cierto punto, pero cada vez me resulta mas difícil… Supongo que le afecta el hecho de que no sepa que hacer con mi vida; la ansiedad que me produce esta incertidumbre hace que sea mucho mas fácil que salte y me vuelva…. Bueno ya sabes….

\- ¿quieres que te enseñe a controlarlo? Las gemas pueden servirte, tenemos unas cuantas que sacamos de los túneles…. Stuart….

Lynn negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no quiero controlarla para que no aparezca, quiero controlarla cuando aparezca….- cogió aire con fuerza y a continuación dijo sin respirar-… quiero poder luchar como vosotros y ayudaros a dar caza a esos malditos cabrones…

Vincent se quedó de piedra ante esa reacción inesperadamente violenta, viniendo de alguien tan en apariencia frágil.

Ella siguió hablando.

\- Os he oído hablar en el sótano de Stuart… He visto que los 5 salíais de la casa a altas horas de la noche y oído vuestras conversaciones cuando volvíais… por favor Vincent, necesito que esto haya servido para algo…. No me queda nada mas…

La imagen de Tory diciéndole que él era todo en su vida, se representó delante de él con todo claridad. Fueron los últimos momentos que paso con ella, antes de…. Volvió a concentrarse en Lynn.

\- Eso es más complicado de lo que parece… Además también deberías hablar con ellos y no creo que les haga mucha gracia… .- Acercó mas la silla a ella, evitando el mas minimo roce-. Pero de todas maneras, me parece bien que quieras conocer a tu otro yo… puede ser un horror pero para algunas cosas tiene una gran utilidad.

\- Heather me dijo que tú y tu bestia, habéis salvado a innumerables personas y no me refiero solo a los que sacamos del hospital, si no de mucho tiempo atrás….

\- Si.. bueno, Cat mantuvo una larga conversación sobre mí con su hermana a los pocos días de salir de allí, y le contó todo, pero puede que exagerará un poquito…

Lynn sonrió. Vincent se fijo que tenía una bonita sonrisa… una pena que sonriese tan poco.

\- ¿Entonces lo harás... me enseñaras? .- le imploró.

Vincent asintió.

-Si… lo de venir con nosotros es otra cuestión… Esto no es juego….

\- Lo sé, sé perfectamente que no lo es.

-Hablaré con Stuart y los demás y te enseñaremos como controlarte y como utilizar las capacidades que tienes ahora, pero no esperes mucho mas….- se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?..

Ella asintió.

-Bien… asimilando todo esto… pero reconozco que todavía estoy un poco perdida. Ayudar a Evan y Jt me mantiene ocupada, pero no sé.. .- cogió aire con fuerza-… algunas veces me dio cuenta de que soy mucha mayor que ellos, y que he perdido la mayor parte de mi vida encerrada ahí…

\- Aún puedes recuperarla..

\- Si, pero no sé todavía como hacer eso… No se hacia donde dirigirme…

Vincent se levantó.

\- ¿Experimentas algún problema físico?

Ella lo negó.

\- No…. Tal vez haya un ligero envejecimiento de la piel, pero es apenas perceptible, no como a Rebecca. Ella va cambiando casi de un día para otro...

Vincent se pasó la mano por la cara preocupado.

\- Y no podemos hacer nada para que no ocurra….- dijo con un ligero tono de resignación.

\- Por ahora nada… ella parece haberlo tomado bien, pero sé que en el fondo no quiere que esto pase… Es una mujer increíble.

Lynn había pasado muchas tardes con ella, cuando Stuart no podía ir. El berseker se había empañado en que no se quedara sola. Incluso la acompañaba cuando salían a pasear por la ciudad. Una ciudad de la que tenían recuerdos muy distintos a lo que veían, mientras caminaban por ella. Habían hablado mucho la situación que ambas estaban viviendo y eso había echo que Lynn le cogiera cariño.

De repente, el busca de Vincent sonó. Lo miró y puso mala cara.

\- tengo que irme..

Ella se levantó automáticamente de la camilla.

\- No te preocupes, solo quería preguntarte esto… Nada mas… Siento haberte molestado pero prefería venir a verte aquí.. no quiero que Evan o Heather se enteren de lo que he decidido, no tengo muy claro que lo entiendan..

\- No pienso decir nada a nadie… ..- le hizo un ademan, para que saliera del box. Ella lo hizo. Vincent la acompañó a la puerta de urgencia y allí se despidieron.

\- Iré a hablar con Stuart mañana por la noche, de acuerdo?... nos veremos allí…

Ella asintió sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces….- le dijo adiós con la mano y se alejó con paso inseguro hacia la avenida.

* * *

Se despidió del fiscal, que acababa de ojear la caja de pruebas que le había pedido, y viendo, que gracias a Dios, no había nadie esperando, fue a dejarla corriendo en su hueco y se sentó en el ordenador.

Sus compañeros hacían en ese momento inventario para comprobar que todo estaba donde tenía que estar. Era el momento perfecto, nadie la molestaría.

Se acordaba del numero del caso, que Jo le había pedido que le mostrase. Era un caso de la 5ª y lo llevaba un tal Detective Stevens.

Como le dijo Jo, era un caso sobre un indigente muerto en el colector de aguas. Le habían dejado claro que había mas casos parecidos y por eso, Jo y Henry, estaban investigando por su cuenta.

Buscó el nombre del detective de la 5ª en la base de datos de la policía, saliendo del programa del almacén. Miró a ver si sus compañeros estaban cerca y vio que no había nadie.

Tenía tres casos más asignados con las mismas características. Tess empezó a apuntar los lugares en concreto y los nombres de los testigos… Mientras lo hacía, un un calor tremendo empezó a subirle por la espalda y sintió como se mareaba ligeramente, dejó el boli encima de la mesa, cerró los ojos, se masajeó ligeramente el cuello e intentó respirar con profundamente, para que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad. Poco a poco el ataque desapareció… intentando olvidar lo que acababa de de pasarle volvió a coger el boli y siguió apuntando.

Fue anotando dato a dato.

Todos los ataques habían tenido lugar en la misma zona. Un la parte baja de Manhattan cerca de la orilla del East River. Hombres, la mayoría vagabundos habían sido encontrados muertos con horribles amputaciones y heridas que parecían mordiscos. En el almacén estaban las ropas que le quedaban a cada uno de ellos cuando los habían encontrado.

Cuando acabo de revisar los expedientes se levantó y fue a un lugar en concreto. Pasó por donde estaban sus colegas, los cuales apenas le prestaron atención.

Llegó a la estantería en cuestión y cogió la caja con las pruebas que le habían pedido Jo y Henry, la abrió. Se puso uno guantes de látex, y lo examinó todo. Luego lo metió en una bolsa hermética, la cerró bien cerrada y fue hacia la entrada. Se puso la chaqueta de piel con la que había venido y salió del almacén con destino a la morgue de la ciudad, no sin antes decir a sus compañeros, que iba a tomar un café.

* * *

Cat decidió ir a la morgue, mientras que Mark interrogaba en comisaría, al chico que acompañaba al muerto la noche anterior.

Cuando entró se quedo parada un momento al reconocer a Tess como la persona que estaba con el forense, y al forense como una de las personas que habían llevado a Tess al hospital.

Estaban hablando cuando ella llegó hasta ellos.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa! .- exclamó cuando estuvo a su lado.

Tess dio un bote en el sitio. Se quedó mirando a su amiga como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

\- Cat! ¿Qué hacer aquí?.

Ella sonrió abiertamente antes de hablar.

\- Trabajar?... .- miró al hombre con el que Tess estaba hablando-. Es usted, Henry ¿verdad?.. Nos presentó Tess en urgencias…

Él sonrió y estrecho con fuerza la mano de Cat.

\- Si... Ha acertado….-se dio cuenta de que Tess no esperaba encontrarse con su amiga allí y lo observó con suspicacia-. La agente Vargas ha venido a darme una pruebas que le pedí el día que se desmayó, nada importante. Estoy comprobando unas cosas sobre un caso en el que estoy ayudando a Jo, digo, a la detective Martínez…

Catherine asintió.

-Muy bien… yo venía a que me contase algo del chico que han encontrado muerto esta mañana en el East River, el forense encargado ha cogido un año sabático.- echó una ojeada a la habitación y no vio a nadie más-. Supongo que usted será el encargado ahora.

Henry asintió, con media sonrisa en el rostro.

Tess que había recuperado el control después del susto de ver a su amiga mientras hablaba con Henry, sobre las características de los ataques de…. ese hombre desfigurado, aprovechó que ellos hablaba del caso de Catherine para despedirse. No quería tener que mentir a Cat.

\- Henry, Cat me tengo que ir… he creído que debería traérselo en persona ya que ellos se portaron tan bien conmigo ayer.

El forense le quitó importancia.

\- No te preocupes… Cualquier habría hecho lo mismo. .-le dio la mano a Tess y la miró a los ojos-. Muchas gracias, por todo.

Se giró hacia Cat.

\- Voy a buscar su cadáver… todavía no he tenido tiempo para ponerme en antecedentes…

Cat asintió mirando como Henry salía de la sala de autopsias en dirección a la cámara. Por un instante, otro cámara, se representó en su mente, mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda. Cogió aire y la desechó. Se volvió hacia Tess.

\- Puedes quedarte si quieres… te echó de menos.- Le dijo con cara de pena-. No le diré a nadie que estabas conmigo.

Tess sonrió abiertamente.

\- Yo también te echo de menos, pero no puedo quedarme y lo sabes… te llamaré, vale… y me cuentas de que va el caso….- le dijo bajito-. Tengo curiosidad…

Cat asintió.

\- Lo haré….- le aseguró. La cogió del brazo para impedirle que saliera y le dijo sonriendo-. Vincent y yo estamos juntos… otra vez….

Tess se llevó la mano a la boca emocionada.

\- ¿En serio?... Oh! Cat me alegro muchísimo…y menos mal, porque ya pensaba que tendría que ir a por él..- dijo poniéndose seria mientras hablaba. Luego volvió a sonreír.-. Era broma, ya ves, las opciones que tendría contra él… ¿Cómo fue?

Cat se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Bueno, primeramente fue un desastre, porque me sacó por la fuerza de un trabajo encubierto…

\- ¿Qué hizo qué?

\- Como oyes… .-miró hacia el lugar por el que tenía que venir Henry -. Ya entraré en detalles cuando te llamé…. .- sonrió pícaramente-.. Luego me montó en mi coche a la fuerza y me llevo a un lugar solitario cerca del rio, donde me dijo que me quería y que quería estar conmigo, siempre, siempre, siempre, y luego hicimos el amor.

Acabó de hablar y suspiró con énfasis.

Tess asintió, riendo.

\- Creo que será mejor que me invites a comer …. .- Tess notó que Cat estaba deseando estar con ella y aunque no quería tener que mentirle, no podía dejarla.

Catherine sonrió abiertamente.

\- Si … hablo con el forense y te paso a buscar por el almacén, ¿de acuerdo.?. Tengo mucho que contarte. Mucho.

\- De acuerdo… y ahora me voy, creo que oigo ruedas viniendo por el pasillo…

Le dio un abrazo a su amiga, y salió de la sala de autopsias.

Cat, feliz de pasar un poco más de tiempo con Tess y poder contarle las novedades con todo detalle, se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa esperando al forense.

En el momento que entró en sala con la camilla, y pudo ver que traía el cadáver tapado con una sabana, esa sonrisa se borro de su rostro. Demasiados recuerdos.

Henry llegó arrastrando la camilla, seguido por un hombre joven y delgado, que sostenía un dossier, con lo que Cat pensó seria el informe que les había dejado Monty Clayton.

Colocaron la camilla delante de Cat y quitaron la sabana.

\- Lucas…-se dirigió a su ayudante-. Te presento a la detective de la…- miró a Cat, por encima de sus gafas mientras se agachaba para examinar el cadáver de cerca.

-125… Soy Catherine Chandler..- le tendió la mano a Lucas y él se la estrecho.

El contacto de los guantes de látex fue muy desagradable para Cat y la quitó enseguida. El se disculpó.

\- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta, es la costumbre sabe… uno los lleva todo el día puestos y es como si fueran su segunda piel…

Henry le llamo el orden, cuando vio que podía pegarse hasta la hora de comer, contándole a la detective su relación con sus guantes. Algo del todo intrascendente, bajo su punto de vista.

\- Lucas, haz tu trabajo y léeme el informe del Doctor Clayton .- miró hacia la ventana con ojos soñadores-… el cual se encontrará ahora, a punto de embarcar en busca de grandes descubrimientos.

Cat asintió.

-Si, nos ha dicho que se iba, creo que a Perú…

Henry suspiro y sonrió.

-Si...- volvió a mirar el cadáver-. Pero ahora estamos ocupados desentrañando el misterio, que ha llevado a este chico tan joven, a tener toda nuestra atención... ¡Lucas cuéntame!…

Su ayudante le fue narrando concienzudamente lo que ponía en el informe y demás anotaciones anexas. Las cuales indicaban que tres chicos mas, habían muerto, por sobredosis de una droga letal, que hacía, que el corazón reventase, literalmente.

\- Detective voy a abrir el cuerpo, si quiere retirarse…..- le advirtió.

Cat negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia a la situación.

\- No se preocupe Henry estoy bien…le aseguro que he visto cosas bastante peores...

El forense se encogió de hombre y con el instrumental que le había pasado Lucas, procedió a abrir el pecho del chico.

\- Por cierto, Lucas, ¿pone en el informe el nombre?

Cat se dio cuenta entonces de que no le había eso, preguntado ni al forense ni al capitán. Tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

Lucas leyó.

\- Dean Collins, varón, 25 años, vive en la 66 oeste, buena zona, tiene padres y una hermana pequeña.- echó un vistazo a la hoja que había debajo-. Tenía la cartera encima cuando lo sacaron del agua..,.- aclaró mirando a Henry y luego a Cat.

Henry lo miró fijamente a través de sus gafas por unos segundos y luego volvió al cadáver.

\- Una pena…con toda una juventud por delante…en fin, vayamos a lo que nos ocupa.. .- aplicó con fuerza el instrumental y consiguió abrir una línea que atravesaba el esternón desde la garganta. Cogió luego los separadores y lo abrió del todo, para poder examinar el corazón…

\- Tiene las arterias destrozadas, es como si hubiera estallado una bomba dentro de su pecho..

Cat se acercó un poco para verlo mejor.

\- ¿Pudo causar eso, una droga? .- ya se lo había preguntado al Doctor Clayton, pero quería ver qué opinaba el actual.

Lucas se adelantó a Henry.

\- Según el informe, las pruebas realizadas a la sangre de las otras víctimas, indicaron altos índices de productos derivados de la cocaína, y otros componentes no identificado ..- miró a Henry-. Hay una formulación química en su lugar, que no entiendo.

Cat se lo aclaró.

-Es el compuesto, que creemos que provoca las muertes….

Henry se acercó a Lucas y cogió el papel. Lo leyó varias veces y volvió a mirar a Cat.

\- Por la formulación yo diría que es un excitante y desde luego ahora entiendo el infarto, las cantidades son totalmente mortales para el cuerpo humano. Le devolvió la hoja a Lucas y volvió a acercarse al cadáver-. Lucas recoge muetras de sangre, piel, pelo y huesos, y pide las pruebas pertinentes.

-A tus órdenes Henry...- le dijo cuadrándose.

Henry lo miró por encima de sus gafas, con expresión seria. Lucas captó enseguida la indirecta y se puso manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, bajo la atenta mirada de Cat, Henry recorría todo el cuerpo buscando pistas.

\- No se aprecian golpes ni heridas… Tomó demasiadas... ¿pastillas?-. Cat asintió-. Pastillas y eso hizo que en un estado de euforia continúa...

\- ..y violenta.- añadió Cat.

-Euforia continua, y violenta, su corazón sufriera un colapso… si estaba cerca del agua en ese momento, la caída era muy probable…

Siguió examinando palmo a palmo, la piel, el pelo, las uñas, todo para comprobar si era un consumidor habitual o no…

\- ¿Me permite preguntarle algo Catherine?.- le dijo mientras observaba las plantas de los pies.

Ella asintió.

\- ¿Por qué razón una detective está investigando los casos de cuatro chavales muertos por una sobredosis? O más bien, ¿por qué esa detective se queda a la autopsia de una sobredosis? Podría mandarle el informa a la 125 y no tendría que estar aquí…

Cat cogió aire con fuerza.

\- Me gusta comprobar las cosas por mi misma y si no entiendo algo que me lo expliquen.

Henry sonrió divertido, examinando ahora el costado izquierdo del cadáver.

\- Me parece que no me está contando toda la verdad…. .- de repente se paró en seco. Su vista se detuvo en un punto concreto del costado del cadáver, entre las costillas.

Viendo que Lucas se había ido con las muestras, pidió ayuda a Cat.

\- Por favor, no quiero quitar la vista del lugar… me podría acercar esa lupa asintió y fue a la mesa auxiliar que había al lado de la camilla, cogió lo que le señalaba y se lo dio.

Henry colocó la lupa en el lugar exacto.

\- ¡Si!

-¿Qué?! .- preguntó Cat intrigada-¿Qué ocurre?

\- Hay un punto justo ahí… un punto minúsculas gotas de sangre alrededor…- le hizo un gesto a Cat para que lo viese-. Ve…- ella se agachó para mirar a través de la lupa-. Es casi imperceptible….

-¿Qué es? -. Le preguntó deseando saber porque Henry había gritado al encontrarlo -. ¿Es importante?.

\- Si… creo que no me equivoco si le digo que a este pobre chico lo asesinaron… Le provocaron el infarto, añadiendo mas droga a su organismo, con una jeringuilla. Estamos ante un crimen, sin lugar a dudas; ahora tenemos que comprobar si los otros tres casos, también lo son.

* * *

 **Mallaigh, Escocia**

El capitán del ferry que hacía el trayecto a Skye, observaba desde el puente de mando como los viajeros desembarcaban sin problemas en Mallaigh. Había sido un viaje tranquilo, la tormenta les había respetado y no hubo olas destacables ni niebla. De todos modos, habían dicho que con el paso de las horas las cosas se pondrían peor.

Dejó el puente y bajó hacia la escalerilla de acceso al puerto. Estaba esperando a alguien. Se subió el cuello del chaquetón y justo cuando llegaba los vio acercarse.

Cuando los había notado, no podía creérselo. El consorcio le había conseguido ese trabajo, cuando el anterior capitán había muerto en circunstancias trágicas, hacia más de 15 años y ahora, después de tanto tiempo de espera, veía como habían decidido salir.

Eran tres. Tres hombres altos y fuertes, con la sobriedad en la mirada propia de los habitantes de las islas.

Había llamado para pedir instrucciones y le habían dicho que hiciera fotos y las mandase.

Esperó que a que pasaran por su lado y salieran del barco. Sabía que a él no podían detectarle, pero aún así, viéndolos, un extraño miedo ancestral lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

Disimuladamente sacó su móvil y empezó a fotografiarlos. Los vio alejarse dentro de puerto y cuando ya los habia perdido, comprobó que las imagines eran buenas. Fue pasando una tras otras hasta que de repente, se quedó sin respiración. al ver una de ellas. El más alto de los tres, de pelo canoso corto y perilla, lo miraba fijamente en la foto, sus ojos rojos se destacaban de tal manera que era como si lo estuviera mirando de verdad.

Levantó la cabeza, volviendo a sentir el mismo miedo extraño, justo a tiempo de ver, como los tres bersekers lo miraban desde el final del puerto, enfundados en sus largos abrigos negros. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar su mirada y cuando los volvió a abrir, un par de segundos después, habian desaparecido.

* * *

Heather cogió la lista que tenía en la mano y la cotejó con el listado de pacientes que Evan le dio al poco tiempo de empezar a trabajar en los sótanos del hospital. Levantó la cabeza un momento de lo que estaba haciendo oyendo el ruido que hacían los coches que aparcaban justo encima de ellos.

El hospital había empezado a funcionar 15 días antes y ya estaba a pleno rendimiento. Por lo que había leído y oído se había convertido en un centro de especialidades de ámbito público que contaba con unos medios, que ya quisieran otros centros privados.

Volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que tachar otros cinco nombres más de la lista. Todos ellos habían recibido recientemente una dosis del suero que entre Evan y Jt habían elaborado para paliar los efectos de los tratamientos del Baker.

No habían podido encontrar el expediente del Aaron Baker, pero las explicaciones que les dio él y Ángela, unidas a la idea de Doc Marcus, de utilizar material genético de familiares, les hizo albergar la esperanza, de que pudiera paliar de alguna manera los efectos secundarios provocados por la medicación que estaban tomado.

Cuando en las noticias dijeron, que se había experimentado fuera de la ley, muchos acudieron por propia iniciativa en cuanto el hospital volvió a estar abierto En cambio, algunos pacientes con enfermedades muy graves, decidieron no acudir a ellos con la esperanza de que el efecto de lo que lo que habían tomado durase y siguieran estando curados. Tanto Jt como Evan pensaban que era un tremendo error pero era la decisión que habían tomado y no podían nada, hacer salvo ofrecerles revisiones periódicas para comprobar su estado.

Se dio la orden, de que todo aquel que fuese antiguo paciente, pasase a una sala aislada, donde acudirían doctores, versados en los experimentos que se habían realizado.

Ningún empleado preguntó nada de esos "experimentados doctores", se limitaban a llevar a los pacientes a allí y a hacer una llamada telefónica... Nada mas, lo que ocurría allí, ya no era su problema.

Evan o Jt subían y les hacían un cuestionario, prometiendo el más absoluto de los anonimatos, porque algunos de ellos, eran personas muy conocidas, y luego les pedían, que vinieran al día siguiente, con un familiar, cuanto más cercano mejor, padre o madre era lo ideal, o en su defecto, hermanos o hijos, para poder obtener una muestra de ADN de ellos… En cuanto estuviera el suero, les llamarían.

Heather era la encargada de poner al día la lista de todos aquellos que eran inyectados y de su posterior seguimiento.

Les llamaba a los pocos días, luego a los 15 y les luego les llamaría al mes, 6 meses, etc.

La misma Ángela Baker había acudido con una muestra de tejido de uno de sus hermanos, fallecidos recientemente, para que le preparasen su propio suero antes de irse definitivamente.

Había pedido que le enseñasen como había quedado todo después de la reforma y había insistido en que siguieran investigando. Una cosa era innegable, los componentes básicos, la piedra filosofal, de donde salía todo aquello, era algo que podía salvar miles de vidas… solo había que saber utilizarla, y ahora estaba en las manos adecuadas.

De todos modos, ellos solo paliaban los efectos secundarios. Aquellos que tuvieran en su organismo una cantidad más alta de la normal podían degenerar hasta ser considerandos extremadamente peligrosos o incluso morir. Es más, de esa lista un par habían muerto de un infarto y cuatro estuvieron bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico, por trastornos del comportamiento, rabia y furia incontrolada, hasta que empleados del antiguo Baker los trajeron al hospital. Murieron a los pocos días de un infarto. En teoría, sus cuerpos habían sido devueltos a sus familiares después de proceder a la incineración, pagada por el mismo hospital, pero la verdad era otra. Fueron encontrados en la Cámara, junto con todos los demás cuerpos de inocentes.

Heather levantó la cabeza del papel que estaba leyendo, cuando oyó ruidos.

Su mesa de trabajo estaba en un rincón de la sala multiusos donde se habían instalado. Lo habían dejado como un espacio diáfano y de ese modo podían trabajar todos a la vez. La parte central era una enorme mesa de laboratorio, y pegadas a las paredes, otras grandes mesas hacían las funciones de escritorios para Jt y Evan. La pared donde ella se colocaba tenía la ventaja, de que, gracias a las ampliaciones realizadas que habían cogido parte el pasillo, tenia justo encima un estupenda ventana que cubría todo esa pared encima de su cabeza. La vista no era muy buena, porque daba al antiguo almacén, ahora vacio e inutilizado, pero era una ventana y eso siempre animaba… Había colocado macetas con plantas de interior que le había dado Stuart y por lo menos, había creado un ambiente agradable de trabajo.

Se giró hacia la puerta esperando que alguien apareciera. Sonrió al ver que era Evan.

Se levantó deprisa y se acercó a él con la lista.

Evan la frenó en seco. Llevaba dos cafés en las manos. Le tendió uno a Heather.

-Espera… primero el café…

Ella lo cogió. Dejó la lista encima de la mesa que había de laboratorio y quitó la tapa.

\- Solo iba a decir, ¡hola! .- le dijo

\- Ya… venias con la lista a enseñarme algo… lo sé… pero no todo en la vida es trabajo..

\- Si.. Pero me gusta tener la mente ocupada.

Evan dejó su café en la misma mesa y se quitó la chaqueta, mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Cómo fue tu primer día?

Ella dejó de beber rápidamente para contestarle.

\- Oh! Fantástico… te puedo asegurar que no me he enterado de casi nada, pero sé que lo acabaré entendiendo todo.. y si no ¿para que os tengo a vosotros, si no es para ayudarme?

Evan sintió vehemente.

\- Por supuesto para que otra cosa estamos, si no es para eso….- se terminó el café y cogió su maletín. Lo abrió y sacó unas muestras.

\- Son de los huesos de la habitación de los túneles... .- le aclaró a Heather.

Ella asintió.

\- ¿De los esqueletos que hay en el sótano de Stuart?

\- Si, voy y a hacer un estudio completo… Jt tiene un amigo antropólogo en la Universidad que puede que nos ayude…creo que en estos, está la clave de lo que son, de verdad, los bersekers…Lejos de la mitología…Lo que son científicamente.- Se sentó en una de las banquetas del laboratorio y acercó un microscopio-. Creo que podemos encontrar el porqué de esa evolución tan especial. .- su mirada se perdió en lugares lejanos-. … no en vano los animales evolucionaron hacia comportamientos defensivos casi inimaginables, ¿por qué no pudo ocurrir algo parecido en un determinado momento de la evolución humana?…. tal vez un rama de los Neandertales pudo convertirse en un ser cambiante ….¿ Quién sabe?... me apetece mucho encontrar una respuesta a todo esto… entenderlo.

Miró a Heather que lo escuchaba casi sin pestañear, mirando esos ojos que a pesar de ese color extraño seguían siendo bonitos.

\- Ya puedes contarme lo de la lista….- la apremió.

Ella reaccionó dando un saltito y dejando el café encima de la mesa, la cogió y empezó a contarle.

\- Tres pacientes han traído sus muestras de ADN familiar, los tres no tienen síntomas y sus dosis fueron pequeñas... ¿Crees que deberíamos someterlos al tratamiento o no?

\- Déjame sus muestras encima de la mesa…cuando las vea te diré….- se giró para mirarla mientras hablaba. Heather se quedo parada. Suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

Evan levantó las cejas, esperando que se moviese.

\- ¡Oh! Si, si, te las dejo ahora mismo… .- reaccionó como cuando te despiertas de un fantástico sueño.

\- Bien… .- la observó mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba tres pequeñas probetas de cristal opaco.

Había cambiado mucho la pequeña Heather en el último mes. Casi podía decir que era otra persona.

Jt no hacía más que decirle que estaba loquita por él, pero eso no podía ser posible. El ya no era un hombre normal, era un… no sabía cómo definirse. Seguro que todo lo que Jt creía ver, era debido al profundo agradecimiento que le tenía después de haberle salvado la vida. Estaba convencido de ello, pero el hecho de que durante todo este tiempo, desde que salió del hospital hubieran estado juntos, había cambiado en parte el concepto que tenia, y no podía negar, que se lamentaba de que ahora, no era digno ni de pensar en ella, de una forma especial. Era un hombre marcado que se estaba convirtiendo en algo que ni él sabía lo que era siempre y cuando sobreviviese y cada día tenía más dudas al respecto.

Aunque desde luego, cada día le dolía mas que eso no pudiera ocurrir, tal vez por eso la relación de Cat y Vincent ya no le importase tanto.

\- Ah! Demonios! Donde tengo la cabeza…. Vincent ha vuelto con Cat…..- le dijo sonriendo-. Lo ha visto esta mañana en el apartamento….

Evan se levantó de la silla. Para confirmar lo que acababa de pensar, se alegraba sinceramente de que eso hubiera ocurrido.

\- Me alegro… no son nada el uno sin el otro….

Ella sonrió.

-Yo también me alegro… Lo malo es que…- suspiro-… tendré que buscarme un lugar para vivir tal y como está Rebeca no creo que Cat le diga que se vaya de la casa…

Una idea surgió automáticamente en el cerebro de Evan, pero igual de rápidamente la descartó. No…eso era imposible… ni en sus mejores sueños…. ¿mejores sueños?.. Oh! Dios mío! Se dio cuenta de que tenía un grave problema.

Se dio cuenta de que Heather lo miraba fijamente.

-Evan.. ¿me oyes?...le preguntó levantando las cejas.

Evan reaccionó.

\- Si… ¿decías?

\- Hablando de Rebecca,¿ fuisteis ayer a coger el material de mi madre? Tengo curiosidad…

Se acercó a Evan llevando las muestras de los pacientes. Las dejó encima de la mesa. Evan se levantó las cogió y fue hacia otro microscopio.

\- Ayer al final no pudimos ir a su casa a buscar el material de Vanessa pero iremos hoy.-le dijo -. Vincent tenía preocupado a Jt. Prefirió quedarse en casa por si aparecía… y de paso volvió a estudiar los marcadores de Rebecca… Sería interesante ir a verla con alguna novedad.

Heather se colocó a su lado.

\- ¿Tienes esperanza en encontrar algo?… .- le pregunto muy seria.

Evan se encogió de hombros.

\- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde… pero cogimos todo lo que pudimos del compuesto que le daban a Rebecca pero ya no hay mas… Tuviemos que dejarle la mayor parte para que lo tomara…

-Hubierais necesitado el doble….- dijo Heather.

-Si…. por lo menos….- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.-. A veces ceo que todo esto es demasiado para nosotros…. Eran demasiado listos y no tenían problemas éticos… una combinación totalmente letal.

Parecía francamente preocupado.

-¿Te fue difícil estar ahí con ellos, verdad?

El frunció el ceño al escuchar la pregunta. Pocas veces se hablaba de su estancia allí a nivel emocional.

Tardó un poco en contestar perdido en malos recuerdos.

\- Si.. Pero me di cuanta enseguida que estando dentro ayudaba a Cat y además su me hubiera revelado me habrían matado… no tenía otra opción…. Solo sé de una cosa respecto a las bestias que ellos no saben.., yo lo descubrí estudiando la sangre de Vincent y la de otros como él y la del algunos elementos puros….

\- ¿Cómo Stuart?

Evan asintió.

\- Exacto…. Empecé con pruebas elementales…. Como un análisis de sangre cualquiera y luego fui profundizando, hasta descubrir que los niveles de enzimas eran extraordinariamente altos, y además se regeneraban casi diariamente con el sueño..- miró a Heather con intensidad. Ella sonrió emocionada. Le encantaba verlo así, contándole cosas que a ella, por ahora, le venía justo entender.

Se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por él, poco a poco. Sensaciones diarias que al principio no lograba identificar, pero que hacia cosa de un par de semanas, ya habían empezado a quedar claras. sSe matriculó para estudiar solo para poder ayudarlo.

Lo que tenía muy claro, era que ya no era, el encapricho tonto había tenido durante la boda de su padre. Esto era mucho más profundo. Aquella vez milagrosamente salvo a Cat de morir y está vez la había salvado a ella.

Durante unos instantes se planteo si podía ser agradecimiento por haberla sacado de allí con vida.

Habia que reconocer que no era el mismo Evan. Su tez pálida, su cabeza pelada, sus ojos de un color extraño, no eran cosas demasiado agradables de ver, pero aún así, ella notaba un hormigueo en la boca del estomago cada vez que lo veía, o alguien lo mencionaba. De todos modos, desde lo de Gabe se había vuelto bastante desconfiada y no solo de los demás, si no de ella misma.

El timbre del teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo cogió. Llamaban de arriba; otro antiguo paciente del Baker acababa de llegar.

\- Quieren que subas… .- le dijo a Evan.

Este asintió. Se levantó y se dirigió a una de las mesas que recorrían las paredes. Cogió un cuestionario y fue hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Te tienes que ir? .- le preguntó a ella antes de salir.

Heather negó.

\- No… me quedaré a meter los datos que me dejó ayer Jt preparados.

El asintió.

\- Me alegro… me gusta verte por aquí… - le dijo sonriendo, olvidándose por un momento de sus actuales circunstancias.

Acto seguido, salió y se perdió en el largo pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, sin ver la amplia sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Heather.

* * *

El salir de los sótanos, donde habían vivido tantos años, había sido una de las cosas buenas con las que se había encontrado después de que todo se estropeara.

Había comprado ese ático en la Casa Roja, un edificio calificado como edificio histórico, inconfundible por su pintura roja en la fachada, y su decoración neogótica en las ventanas, hacia más de 4 años y lo había reformando por completo. Su autentico hogar y el lugar donde podría huir si tenía necesidad de hacerlo.

Cogió el libro de la estantería de madera de roble del salón, pero este no salió, se limitó a inclinarse y toda la estantería se movió medio metro hacia afuera.

Entró dentro y cerró. La cámara del pánico que había construido podía albergar a una persona durante mas una semana. Tenía todo lo necesario para que no le faltase nada, incluyendo un teléfono vía satélite y un ordenador personal con conexión exclusiva a internet… pero lo que más le interesaba ahora era el gran frigorífico que había justo enfrente de la puerta de entrada.

Lo abrió.

Cogió la caja, que estaba justo a su derecha, en la segunda balda empezando desde abajo y la sacó.

En el frontal pudo leer con toda claridad "R" en caligráfica fluida… la abrió, y dentro, encima de las 50 probetas, con el suero que mantenía con vida a la mujer, descansaba una libreta metida en un plástico.

La observó, pensando en lo podría llegar a valer todo eso en el mercado. Pero había un problema, solo funcionaban con Rebecca, con nadie más. Una autentica pena.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y contó mentalmente la cantidad de muestras con formulaciones exclusivas del Baker, que habían salvado, cuando Morgan dio la orden imperiosa, de salir de allí cuando antes… En escasos minutos el plan de huida que puso en marcha. Cogieron lo importante y lo demás lo metieron en el horno y lo quemaron.

La salida se fue haciendo escalonada, cada miembro del equipo se dispersó. Nadie acompañó a nadie y nadie sabía dónde iban los demás. La bestias que estaban en ese momento fueron las ultimas en salir; las bestias y Morgan…

A pesar de llevar con él mas años de los que pudiera recordar, no lo echaba de menos. Desde que salieron de Londres se había convertido en el jefe y nadie podía discutírselo. Su actitud con los demás cada vez fue volviéndose más controladora y eso acabo con la amistad que un día mantuvieron. Eso y Rebecca, claro…

Recordaba con claridad el primer día que la vieron cuando llegaron a Nueva York. Sus jefes entonces, les llevaron de un lugar a otro de las instalaciones para que conocieran todo en detalle y al cuarto día, los llevaron a su apartamento.

Cuando entraron, ella estaba leyendo sentada en un sillón, mirando hacia la terraza de salón. Stanley cerró los ojos viendo igual que aquel dia, como al oírlos entrar, se dio la se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

Ya le habían avisado de lo que significaba para el consorcio, pero no estaba preparado para descubrir a la mujer más hermosa que nunca había visto, y no solo eso, la mujer con mas clase que jamás vería. Todo en ella era exquisito, su forma de moverse, su forma de hablar, su seriedad, y esos ojos atemporales… Recordaba haber dejado de respirar, pero Morgan también había dejado de respirar, igual que él. Era demasiado impresionante para unos jóvenes de poco mas de 25 años ver una mujer como esa y saber que tenía casi de 170 años.

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, Morgan totalmente fuera de sí, solo podía decir que esa mujer seria para él.. y así fue… El se limitó a observar y comprobar cómo Morgan conseguía lo que se proponía. A fin de cuentas siempre lo hacía.

Pero él estaba muerto y él vivo. Se acercó a un pequeño estante en la pared y cogió una jeringuilla. Luego un bote pequeño de la nevera. Metió el liquido dentro de la jeringuilla y luego se lo inyecto en el brazo, en el lugar de siempre…

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y necesitaban más tiempo que un hombre corriente. Tiró la jeringuilla a una papelera y se bajo la manga de la camisa. Se volvió y dirigió la mirada a la caja con la "R". Pero lo primero era traer a Rebecca ahí, con él, y sabia como, solo tenía que esperar el tiempo necesario.

Pero además a eso, se había unido lo que Ethan había averiguado la noche pasada. La detective Chandler estaba embarazada. Sonrió mientras pensaba en las consecuencias de ello.

Sabían de quien era hija y sabían por tanto su relación con Rebecca. Si esos bebes, Ethan había logrado identificar dos sonidos distintos, eran hijos de la bestia, tal y como había dicho el Doc. Evan, las posibilidades podían ser inmensas. Al final algo bueno podían sacar de ese traidor hijo de puta… aunque no debía preocuparse demasiado por él, tenia fecha de caducidad.

Miró su reloj, tenía que irse. Le esperaban en un par de horas en el lugar de reunión. Esperaba que esta vez Anthony pudiese venir, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

Tess llegó a casa pasadas las 7 de la tarde. Sacó la libreta donde habían apuntado todo y la dejó encima de la mesa.

Fue a su cuarto y sacó del armario un cuadro de corcho que llevaba tiempos inmemorables de abandono. Quitó otro cuadro de la pared del salón y lo colgó allí.

Fue colocando en él todo lo que tenia, incluyendo lo que Henry le había contado en el depósito antes de que llegara Cat por sorpresa.

Henry le había relatado los hechos, que habían llevado a que Jo y él, se interesaran por el caso. Todo había sido una gran casualidad.

El cadáver del primer vagabundo llegó a la morgue sin etiquetar y Henry procedió a hacerle la autopsia. Cuando quitó la sabana enseguida se dio cuente de que había sido atacado por algo que no era un animal.

Aún no había hecho la primera incisión, cuando aparecieron de la nada dos detectives de la 5ª y le dijeron que no siguiese, que ellos se llevaban el cadáver para que lo vieran sus expertos. Era un caso extraño, les dijeron.

Henry se había dado cuenta de que lo era enseguida y le dolió enormente que se lo llevasen. Tenía toda la pinta de ser marcas de dientes, dientes humanos, los que le habían destrozado el cuello.

No le contó muchas más cosas. Los cadáveres pertenecían en su mayoría a indigentes y eso hacía que los detectives de la 5ª se lo tomasen con tranquilidad. Henry no…. Se le veía alterado ante la desidia de los policías, por eso habían decidido a investigar por su cuenta.

\- Puede haber alguien en esta ciudad comiéndose a los demás… me parece que eso es algo bastante importante….- le dijo visiblemente afectado-… puede ser muy peligroso, hágame caso….

Tess pareció entender con eso que él, había pasado por algo parecido… Se lo iba a preguntar, cuando de repente oyó un hola a su lado y al girarse vio a Cat

Se quedó de piedra. No sabía que decir, que excusa poner, para explicar lo que hacía allí. Al final, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensar y menos mal que tuvo coherencia en lo que decía.

Salvo la situación gracias a Henry y después de que Cat le dijese lo de Vincent no le quedo mas remedio que ir con ella a comer. Su amiga la necesitaba. Lo único que tenia que hacer era limitarse a hablar de ellos y no hablar de ella.

Se alegraba de haber ido. Cat le había dicho que llevaba dos bebes… como Rebecca. La historia se repetía. Confiaba, que esta vez, las cosas salieron bien., Cat y Vincent se lo merecían y si ocurría lo peor el golpe sería tremendamente duro, no solo para ellos, si no para todos los que estaban cerca de la pareja.

Con un suspiro miró el corcho, una vez que todo lo que tenía hasta ese momento del caso, estuvo colocado. No había mucho.

El no haberle comentado a nadie sus sospechas, no tenía que ver con no involucrarles, no, mas bien, era por el miedo que se apoderaba de ella, cada vez que pensaba que si todo eso no era lo que creía, y si Gabe no estaba de tras de todo, la iban a considerar una loca con manía persecutoria…. Pero, al ver esas notas tan inconexas, se preguntó, si no sería verdad… y su estaba volviéndose una paranoica.. recordó lo que ocurrió con Joe…

Se sentó en el sofá y se masajeó las sienes.

No podía dejar llevarse por el miedo. Tenía que reaccionar y demostrarse a si misma que tenía razón…. pero no pudo evitar sentir un mucho de soledad , al saber que tendría que afrontarlo sola.

Miró su reloj. Las 8 de las tarde.

Se levantó del sofá con decisión, sabía que si lo pensaba mucho, no lo haría. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, cogió su pistola y la cargo de munición. Se puso la chaqueta de cuero negro y salió de su apartamento en dirección al sur de la ciudad. Empezaría por el colector y luego seguiría hacia los otros lugares donde habían aparecido los otros cuerpos.

* * *

Estuvo toda la tarde ocupada en comisaría. Primero, dando explicaciones a su capitán de por qué había dejado a Mark solo en medio de una vigilancia y luego anotando lo que Henry había encontrado en los cadáveres de los chicos muertos. La marca de un pinchazo. Qué estaría tramando por mal nacidos?. Cat no lo llegaba a entender, ¿por que querrían matar a jóvenes, así sin más?

Mientras conducía el coche hasta casa no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Cuando entró en el garaje, decidió olvidarse de todo y solo recordar la charla que había tenido con Tess mientras comían. Le había contado todo y sabia que ella se alegraba de corazón.

La echaba de menos…. Mucho. Intentó que le contará como se encontraba , pero se dio cuenta enseguida que no quería hablar sobre si misma. Por fuera parecía la misma Tess, pero Cat sabía con seguridad que había todavía lugares oscuros dentro de ella.

Uno de ellos era Jt….. no podía creer que hubiera dejado de quererle… no… pero tenía que ser ella la que se diese cuenta de eso, de que tenia que estar con él y dejar que la cuidase y la quisiese.. Joe era encantador, pero Tess no estaba destinada a estar con él.

Fue todo el trayecto del ascensor pensando en su amiga, llegó a la puerta del apartamento y encontró una nota pegada a ella.

\- Azotea. .- leyó sonriendo.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y lo encontró colocando unos cojines blancos un sofá de madera de teca nuevo.

Él se giró nada mas oír la puerta abrirse.

\- Creo que es el momento de cambiar algunos muebles…. Pero esperaba tenerlo todo preparado para cuando llegases….- arrojó el cojín que le faltaba de colocar al ángulo derecho del sofá-. He pensado que era buena idea, ahora que todavía no hace mucho frio que tuviésemos una cena romántica aquí, en nuestro lugar favorito….

Cat sonrió abiertamente.

\- Claro que sí, y me encanta ese sillón… Oh! Y has traído un par de mantas…Todo un detalle de tu parte….

\- Sé que el embarazo te ha dado frio…

Ella lo miró asombrada.

\- Yo no…- le empezó a decir.

\- Jt… - termino él.

\- Ah! Ya veo… - se sentó en el sofá nuevo y se tapó con una de las mantas. Cerró los ojos sintiendo como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaban a la vez que entraban en calor. -. ¿Has ido a verlos?

Vincent asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado contemplando la cara de felicidad de su mujer.

\- Si… creo que se merecían saberlo… Me he acercado un momento a la Universidad y he estado con Jt… por cierto, ¿no sabía que Heather se había inscrito para sacarse el titulo de auxiliar de laboratorio?..

Cat asintió, abriendo los ojos.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ella, ha cambiado tanto que a veces me da miedo que tenga un bajón y se rompa en pedazos… Si te fijas, no ha pasado tanto desde que salió de allí, pero la veo tan entera que me asombra….- le dijo seria.

Vincent se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

\- Déjala, ha encontrado un lugar y un objetivo, dedicarse a ayudar a los que sufrieron como ella, y a los que pueden sufrir, y de paso ayuda a nuestros científicos locos . -le dijo para tranquilizarla

\- Tienes razón, aunque reconozco que a veces, solo a veces echó un poco de menos a la frívola Heather…..- suspiró-. Creo que ella sí que se quedo en el Baker cuando la sacasteis.

\- Así es... yo también lo creo.

Catherine se fijo con más detenimiento en su chico y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando, y de que le temblaban ligeramente las manos. Creyó notar un ruido rápido y con eco que cada vez iba más deprisa… ¿su corazón?... Lo desechó…. ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y respirando profundamente cogió la mano de Vincent entre las suyas….

\- Cuando quieras puedes servir…

Vincent sonrió y cogió la cesta de mimbre. La dejó encima de la mesa y sacó una botella de whisky.

La dejó en la mesa y sacó dos vasos.

Cat levantó una ceja.

\- Vincent, yo no puedo beber… eso… en estos momentos.

\- Lo sé, pero puede que después de lo que te voy a contar lo necesites…. aunque sea un sorbo pequeño….

Al oírle decir eso se incorporó y se acercó mas a él.

\- Ya sabía yo, que todo esto escondía algo, ¿no solo es una cena romántica verdad?

Vincent asintió despacio mientras se serbia dos dedos de whisky en su vaso.

Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá y cogió aire. No miró a Cat.

\- Hay algo que quiero contarte…. Pero primero, creo que deberías saber otra cosa. Lynn ha venido a verme esta mañana al trabajo. Por lo que se ve quiere que le ayude a entender a su bestia…

Cat asintió, meditando lo que le acababa de oir.

\- Me parece bien, es lógico que quiera comprender lo que le ocurre. Entre Stuart y tú podéis ayudarla…

Vincent se mordió el labio inferior.

Cat entrecerró los ojos. Iba a contarle todo sobre su nuevo caso, y lo que el forense habia averiguado, pero al oirle decir eso, se dio cuenta de que podia esperar, ahora tenia otras prioridades.

\- ¿Qué más? .- le preguntó suspicaz.

\- Ummm .- carraspeó-. Cuando ha venido, la he cogido del brazo, para llevarla a uno de los boxes, para hablar, y he sentido al tocarla algo parecido a lo que me pasaba con Tory.

Cat frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo de parecido? .- le salió una voz ligeramente más grave que normalmente.

Vincent cogió su whisky y bebió un trago.

\- No exactamente igual, pero si noté algo…

Cat se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- ¿Tengo que preocuparme?

Vincent sonrió viendo la expresión de enfado que empezaba a mostrar el rostro de su chica.

\- No….- se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura en la boca. La abrazó y ella lo abrazó a él. Siguieron besándose unos segundos, disfrutando Cat del sabor del whisky añejo en la boca de Vincnet.

\- No tiene nada que hacer..- le dijo al oído sin separarse todavía de ella-. Estoy enamorado de ti y sé lo que significa esa sensación… no tienes de que preocuparte...

Cat cogió aire.

\- Me alegro de oírte decir eso -. Le dijo , a su vez, ella, en el oído de él.

Sonrió y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más intensidad, al mismo tiempo que dentro de su cabeza la idea que había tenido para darle un futuro útil a Lynn, iba tomando visos de urgencia. Hablaría con Vincent, en los túneles, lo antes posible, y con Lynn, también.

Cat, una vez que tuvo claro esto, se abandono al contacto de los labios y la lengua de su marido, y estaba empezando a preguntarse, cómo de cómodo seria ese sofá nuevo para determinados juegos que se le estaban ocurriendo, cuando de pronto, Vincent se apartó de ella y volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo. Le cogió las manos.

\- Antes que de nos emocionemos mas… .- le dijo cerrando los ojos, en un duro ejercicio de autocontrol-. Tengo otra cosa que contarte…

\- No puede esperar… .- le dijo ella, suplicándole con la mirada que siguieran.

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… no puede esperar, y no va a ser fácil… pero allá voy… .-la miró a los ojos-. Siempre me has dicho que el pilar de nuestra relación es la confianza y creo que así tienes que ser… además, ahora que hemos vuelto después de este mes horroroso, no quiero esconderte nada…

Cat, también apoyó la espalda en el respaldo, sin soltar la mano de Vincent. Su lívido se iba enfriando por momentos, al ver la expresión preocupada en la cara de él.

\- Ok.. .- cogió aire-. Cuando quieras…

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios y mirando a un punto indefinido enfrente de él, empezó a hablar.

\- Hace unas semanas encontramos a Rosenthal...

Cat abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es….

Vincent negó.

\- Eso, ya no es….- se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos-. Lo maté, Cat. Lo maté, sacándole el corazón del pecho, mientras él miraba…

 **Continuará…. En 15 ó 20 días mas o menos… :) Muchos besos #beasties**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esto era en teoría un solo capitulo, pero al final, ha quedado bastante largo y como decidí, hacerlos cortos, lo he partido en dos…. de esta manera, además, mantendrá la misma estructura que la versión en inglés….**

 **Quería haceros, además, una pregunta: ¿Querrías que esta historia continuase después de la S4?... tal vez, sería mejor que todo terminase allí… Yo tendré todavía para poco más, pero si consideráis que el último recuerdo que tengamos, sea el final oficial, lo entenderé perfectamente….**

 **Ya me diréis…las que queráis hacerlo.**

 **Ha sido un capitulo difícil de escribir sabiendo que esto se acaba y sintiendo que no quiero que se acabe… pero como han dicho," toda historia tiene que tener su final"… pero a mi, me gusta pensar que tal vez, pueda ser solo un "hasta pronto"….**

 **De todos modos todavía nos queda una S4, el único problema es que está muy, muy lejos…. y el tiempo todo lo enfría… Espero ayudaros, junto con otras besties maravillosamente creativas, a que se haga corto y no nos olvidemos de la cita que tenemos dentro de 9 meses, más o menos…TheCW manda** **…. ¡y qué miedo les tengo!… puede que nos hayan dado 4 temporadas, cuando había gente que no daba un duro por la serie, pero también hay que cuidarla y ellos no lo han hecho…. (pero solo es mi opinión…** **)**

 **Bueno, ya vale….**

 **Espero que os guste; son dos capítulos "muy Catherine"( el siguiente o los siguientes van a ser "muy Vincent")… y con un encuentro muy esperado, por lo menos para mi..**

 **Besos para todas…**

"… _\- Hace unas semanas encontramos a Rosenthal..._

 _Cat abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo._

 _\- ¿En serio? Eso es…._

 _Vincent negó._

 _\- Eso, ya no es….- se volvió hacia ella y la miró a los ojos-. Lo maté, Cat. Lo maté, sacándole el corazón del pecho, mientras él miraba…"_

 **Capítulo IV**

\- Después de saber que Alex habían muerto, mi mente se cerró en banda. No podía soportar la idea de que hubiese muerto por mi culpa. Me sentía tan mal que no sabía que hacer. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en lo que significó en mi vida, todos esos años y en que posiblemente, si yo no hubiera sido tan egoísta, ahora estaríamos juntos y ella estaría viva, a mi lado.. .- miró a Catherine, que había agachado la cabeza. Le cogió la barbilla con delicadeza y se la levantó mirándola a los ojos-…. Pero enseguida pensé que ese no era mi destino…. Mi destino era estar contigo.. y yo no tuve la culpa de su muerte... fueron otros y tenían que pagar… .-Cat notó el odio en sus palabras.

Cat no dijo nada. Se limitó a escuchar.

\- No sé si algún dia sabré quién la mató, pero él ordenó que la metieran en esas neveras para poder utilizarla como ellos necesitaran… no puedo ni imaginar algo peor. No podía dejar que alguien como él tuviese una vida…

Ella cogió aire y se levantó del sofá. Se dirigió despacio hacia el muro de la terraza y se apoyó. Cerró los ojos. Vincent permaneció sentado.

Habló con un punto de tristeza en su voz.

\- Pero Vincent, podíamos haberlo llevado ante la justicia, podía habernos contado quién mas está implicado y qué es lo que traman ahora…o tal vez, como curarte o como salvar a Rebecca de la muerte….

-¡ No, Cat, no!

\- Vincent no puedes convertirte en juez….-le dijo ella sin levantar la voz.

\- "Y ellos…. ¿no fueron verdugos? Algo peor que verdugos.. Cat, creo que esto ya lo hablamos una vez cuando hablamos de esa gente… Yo no soy la bestia, lo tengo muy claro… .- negó efusivamente con la cabeza-. Nunca pediré perdón, ni me arrepentiré de lo que hice. Sé lo que estás pensando, que Rosenthal no era una bestia, era alguien que no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra mi… pero él era el monstruo..

Buscaremos a Stanley y a los otros, pero a él no.. él… no podía dejar que siguiese viviendo; además, estoy seguro de que lo habrían sacado de la cárcel, mira lo que ha pasado con Baker... Dónde está?

Cat, no pretendo ser juez, pero sabes que está guerra no la va a ganar la policía, no la van a ganar los fiscales, solo la ganaremos nosotros… luchando contra ellos como ellos luchan…Después de lo que han hecho no merecen seguir respirando…

Reconozco, que una vez que maté a Rosenthal no he vuelto a hacerlo, ya no siento tanto dolor dentro de mí.- ... pero los ayudo... estamos cazándolos- la miró a los ojos un momento y luego bajó la vista-. Y además de todo eso he descubierto otra cosa de mi mismo, algo que siempre me he negado a ver, pero que, Stuart y los demás me han mostrado.

El día del ataque al Baker me di cuenta de ello… La bestia y yo somos uno… y solo aceptándolo mantendré el control…. Cuando la bestia esta sola no hay compasión ni piedad… pero ya no está sola… yo estoy con ella..."

Su mujer le interrumpió

\- ¡Para un momento, Vincent! Quiero dejar una cosa clara… ¿no te habrá convencido Stuart para hacerlo?.- Quería saber hasta que punto era una decisión suya o estaba condicionada por los demás.

\- No… no, Cat, yo fui quien busque a Stuart para que me ayudasen a encontrarlos… yo empecé todo esto… y te soy sincero, creo firmemente que es lo que tenemos que hacer… somos como ellos, bueno más débiles que ellos, y solo nosotros podemos acabar con la amenaza que suponen para los demás… Es nuestra propia cruzada…en los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido, no hay opción, es matar o morir…-. se frotó las manos muy nervioso.- Cat, esto hace mucho que dejó de ser un juego y siento que es nuestra responsabilidad acabar con ellos… si podemos.

Ella lo miró muy seria.

\- ¿Mi padre está metido en todo esto?

Vincent lo negó.

-No, pero supongo que no tardará mucho enterarse… Vive con Stuart….

Cat volvió a su lado y se sentó despacio. Vincent la observó y ella a él, era un hombre dispuesto a aceptar su sentencia.

\- ¿ De verdad sientes que tienes que ir con ellos?.- entrecerró los ojos.

Vincent se tomo un par de segundos antes de contestar.

\- Si… nunca antes he experimentado en plenitud lo que significa ser, existir, de esta manera .- miró a su mujer fijamente -. Antes esta parte de mi estaba sola pero ahora yo no lo está. Sé que es primario, pero… es increíble…Siento que me necesitan, que soy una pieza del engranaje…- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se mordía el labio inferior-. Cat, siento que pertenezco a algo…

\- Perteneces a la manada...- dijo ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

Vincent asintió, pero no dijo nada mas. Agachó la cabeza.

El silencio entre ambos duró apenas unos segundos.

Cat cogio aire con fuerza y empezó a hablar.

-"Vincent…. Ya no soy la Cat de hace un año…Ninguno de los dos somos las personas que éramos cuando nos conocimos.

He visto cosas que me han horrorizado y jamás pensé que conocería personas que hicieran lo que estos desalmados han hecho….

-¿Crees que no tuve ganas de meterles un tiro en la cabeza a todos, si los hubiéramos cogido, por todo lo que han hecho sufrir a esa gente y a… mi hermana…? Claro que sí… Solo tienes que ver como estaba San Patricio el día del funeral, tanta gente inkcente sacrificada, por algo que todavia nl consigo entender. Lo que hicieron durante todos estos años es monstruoso….- Se acercó a él, le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que levantara la cabeza y lo besó con dulzura-. Te querré hagas lo que hagas, porque sé que tú no eres el monstruo, luchamos contra los verdaderos monstruos y sé, que solo se puede hacer esto, si queremos que no sufra nadie más….- le cogió la mano y se la acarició, mientras lo miraba a los ojos-. …pero no quiero que dejes de sentir compasión y empatía…Vincent, me enamoré de tu corazón… no lo pierdas….

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios y se mordió el inferior.

Ella siguió hablando.

-" …. En cuanto a Stuart... es difícil aceptar todo esto, es difícil de aceptar, desde mi egoísmo, que perteneces algo aparte de a mí... pero también sé, que la otra parte de tu ser, está ahí y mientras lo esté, tampoco puedo ahogarla… Stuart nos lo ha dicho muchas veces…tienes que ser lo eres, para que tu equilibrio se mantenga… .- cogió aire-…. De acuerdo, lo acepto, pero quiero que me prometas una cosa… quiero que vuelvas a casa de una pieza, que no corras riesgos innecesarios.. .- había lagrimas en sus ojos. Esto estaba siendo muy duro para ella, aunque sabia que era lo correcto.

\- No te preocupes… sabemos lo que hacemos.

Respiró hondo mirando a Cat a los ojos. Ya estaba dicho, no había vuelta atrás. No quería dejarlo, pero si Catherine no lo entendía… estaba claro que tendría que hacerlo. No podia perderla otra vez... no era nadie sin ella.

Cat cogió aire con fuerza y vio como la miraba.

-Solo quiero que me digas una cosa más… si Evan y Jt descubren una forma para acabar con la bestia, ¿podrás volver a ser solo un hombre? O más bien ¿querrás volver a ser solo un hombre? ¿Podrás desvincularte de ellos, por mí.?...- cuando acabo de hablar contuvo la respiración hasta que Vincent dijo mirándola a los ojos:

\- Es lo que más deseo en el mundo…

Cat, sonrió aliviada y volvio a acariciarle la cara. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- Confió en ti… confió en que harás lo correcto ….- agachó la cabeza-... Vincent estamos unidos en cuerpo y alma, nuestros amor nunca ha sido fácil, es lo que hace que nos queramos tanto. Tenemos que luchar por el, continuamente… y lo seguiremos haciendo siempre, pase lo que pase.

El asintio aliviado.

\- Así es… y no puedes ni imaginar lo que es sentir que me entiendes... no puedo describirlo con palabras... No queria que hubiera secretos, pero tenia mucho miedo..

Ella lo abrazò, con fuerza. No pudo evitar pensar en el secreto que le ocultaba a él, un secreto que tenía que dejar de serlo, y ahora más que nunca, cuando Vincent habia confesado, lo peor que se podía confesar.

Se separò de él.

\- Yo también tengo algo que contarte, pero será mejor que lo veas por tí mismo… .- miró su reloj-. Ahora es muy tarde, pero mañana a la caída del sol iremos a un sitio…

Vincent la miró intrigado.

\- ¿A un sitio?

\- Si… quiero que conozcas a alguien… dejémoslo así por ahora.. de acuerdo?.. Mañana…

Vincent lo siguió mirando un momento y luego sonrió.

\- Como tú quieras… confío en tí….

Cat volvió a abrazarlo.

\- Te quiero…

El hizo lo mismo, aliviado.

\- Yo también… sería imposible no hacerlo... ¿quieres que saqué la cena o ya no tienes hambre? .- le preguntó al oido con algo de miedo.

Los ojos de Cat sonrieron.

\- Por supuesto... ademas tengo que contarte, por qué estaba trabajando, en el lugar del que me sacaste por la fuerza ayer…

\- Es verdad...- le dijo mientras cogió la cesta de picnic y sacaba el mantel y las servilletas-. Ya imagino que tu nuevo compañero es Mark y me apuesto algo, a que tiene que ver con el Consorcio… pero para lo demás soy todo oídos… Pero antes permiteme que ponga una canción para acompañar este momento...

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y empezó a buscar. La encontró y pulsó mientras lo dejaba encima de la mesa. "Come to this" de Natalia Taylor empezó a sonar… Cat iba a seguir contándole lo que había descubierto cuando al oír la canción no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas?

Vincent sonrió.

\- He estado con Heather esta mañana. Me la he encontrado desayunando después de que tú te fueras. Cuando le dije que habíamos vuelto, me dio un abrazo de oso y luego me dijo, palabras textuales: "Menos mal, porque estoy harta de oir "Come to this"… llevo todo el mes oyéndola a todas horas!... tanta oscuridad y pena solo hacia que ella llorase mas"...

Cat rió ligeramente avergonzada.

\- ¿Quieres bailarla conmigo? .-le preguntó él -. Las canciones hay que exorcizarlas, cuando nos hacen llorar..

-¿Aquí y ahora?...

-Claro…no ha sido uno de nuestros mejores momentos en esta azotea.. pero puede que asi...

Cat terminó la frase.

-... puede que asi guardemos el recuerdo de un compromiso profundo de unión, ante la oscuridad y ante la esperanza, a partes iguales...

Se levantaron cogidos de la mano. Vincent volvió a poner la canción, se abrazaron con fuerza y empezaron a bailar, sin poder dejar de besarse.

 _"How can this happen how can this be_

 _There is no ending there is no peace_

 _The darkness is so close_

 _The light so quickly goes_

 _Now it's all gone_

 _Now it's all gone_

 _Oooooo the darkness keeps its grip_

 _Oooooo How'd it come to this_

 _How'd it come to this_

 _How'd it come to this_

 _Will you hear me when I speak_

 _Do you feel the pain with me_

 _I tried to be so strong_

 _I thought that hope would come_

 _But you're not here_

 _Oooooo the darkness keeps its grip_

 _Oooooo How'd it come to this_

 _Please come back x4_

 _Please come back to me_

 _Oooooo the darkness keeps its grip_

 _Oooooo How'd it come to this_

 _How'd it come to this_

 _How'd it come to this" *_

* * *

Cuando Mark llegó a casa, después de pasar toda la tarde en la comisaria, encontró a su padre, sentado en la escalera del porche, con el teléfono en la mano.

\- ¡Qué ganas tengo de meterme en la cama! .- le dijo nada mas sentarse a su lado.- Lo miró-. Vincent y Cat han vuelto….- eso fue, lo segundo que dijo.

Bob esbozó una media sonrisa..

-Nuestra "bestia " ha vuelto al camino de la sensatez…

-Si… pero. antes se llevo a tu hija al hombro. de un caso donde estábamos trabajando… .- no pudo evitar sonreír al decirlo.

El lo miró sorprendido.

-Es una historia muy larga.. – le dijo su hijo quitándole importancia.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con eso que llevas en la cara?-. Le señaló la moradura de la mandíbula…

\- No… Vincent no fue… fue alguien a quien tengo que investigar…ya te contaré…. Y otra cosa, Cat está embarazada de gemelos..

Bob asintió.

\- Me lo dijo Stuart ayer…

\- ¿Como lo sabia?

\- Es Stuart, tiene un sexto sentido para muchas cosas…

Los dos permanecieron un rato si hablar, viendo como las luces de las puesta de sol se iban retirando, dando paso a la oscuridad.

-¡Como los echo de menos! .- dijo Mark sin poder evitarlo.

Su padre asintió.

\- Y yo…. No te lo puedes imaginar.- apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas-. Y más que los vamos echar.

Mark lo miró.

-¿Por qué?

Bob respiró hondo antes de contestar.

\- Han salido de Skye..

\- ¡¿Qué?! .- se puso de pie de la impresión.

\- Como oyes… lLevo todo el día al teléfono con Londres.

Mark se volvió a sentar.

\- ¿Y crees que tiene que ver con Cat?

\- Estoy seguro… y más sabiendo que lleva gemelos…

Le contó que había encontrado el telegrama de Erik en la mesa de Stuart, en el sótano, y lo que le había dicho el propio Stuart.

\- …y lo peor es que, como cabía esperar, ya los han detectado…

\- ¿Ya han llegado a Londres..?.

\- "Si hace unas horas.. Stuart me ha confirmado que son Erik, Gerald y Angus; Se han puedo en contacto con Roger; era lo que se acordó hace mucho tiempo que harían, si salían de la isla.- apoyó los codos en sus rodillas.

Viajan con pasaporte diplomático.- miró a Mark mientras se lo contaba todo-. Por lo que se ve, va a venir una delegación del Reino Unido a Nueva York, para unas conferencias, sobre la cultura inglesa en todas sus vertientes… Ellos vienen representando a Escocia… Roger ha asegurado que los están vigilando todo el tiempo, por su alguien se acerca demasiado. De todos modos, toda la comitiva diplomática se aloja en el mismo hotel… y tienen su propia seguridad…"

\- Los intentaran cazar allí…No les dejaran salir de Londres ¡Con las ganas que les tienen!.. .- le dijo Mark muy seguro.

Bob negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo... Querrán saber por qué han salido…

Mark se paso la mano por la cara, recordando al tipo que lo dejó inconsciente. Su padre lo miró.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Qué, o mucho me equivoco, o creo que ya los saben….

* * *

Stanley llegó al puente poco antes de las 11 de la noche. Mientras se acercaba fue viendo como las figuras de Ethan, John y Anthony se recortaban bajo la luz de una de las farolas. No se veía a nadie más en muchos metros a la redonda. Central Park parecía estar vacio.

Se fue acercando despacio. Nada más llegar se alejaron de las luces. Toda precaución era poca.

Stanley fue el primero en hablar. Se dirigió a Anthony.

-¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has podido borrar el rastro?

-Si.. por ahora si… pero ya sabes lo que le pasó a Rosenthal. Él, que se creía inmortal…. Fue el primero en caer…

Stanley asintió.

\- Nunca me cayó bien… era bueno, pero demasiado arrogante… supongo que le perdió su exceso de confianza en su mismo…- puso cara de circunstancias-. Los otros no fueron tan cuidadosos… .- dijo en voz baja. Estaba enfadado porque un par de híbridos habían caído a manos de Stuart y los demás, querían devolverles el golpe… pero no era el momento.

\- ¿Como van las negociaciones? .- le preguntó Anthony-. Necesitamos volver a reagruparnos en un lugar seguro. Asi es muy difícil trabajar.

Stanley asintió.

\- Lo sé… pero tenemos que tener paciencia. Estas cosas lleva su tiempo y tienen que hacerse con la máxima discreción. La tapadera ya está montada, pero aún así, no se fian de que todo esto bien sujeto. No quieren correr lo riesgos de la primera vez.

Ethan habló entonces.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con la primera vez. Aquello fue un experimento que salió mal, aquí están comprando efectivos de calidad contrastada, los cuales no darán ningún problema…..

Stanley apenas podía verle, pero intuyó un brillo amarillo en sus ojos.

\- Es cierto, Ethan, pero lo dicho, no quieren correr riesgos.

John, un hombre de unos 40 años, delgado y fibroso, con el pelo largo y moreno, se dirigió entonces a Stanley. Otro hibrido como Ethan.

\- No damos problemas…. Hay grandes diferencias entre nosotros y esos soldaditos convertidos en lo que no eran… La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos muchos escrúpulos Stanley. Ya lo sabíais cuando nos elegisteis para formar parte de esta historia. Todos nacimos y crecimos en un mundo violento y habíamos sobrevivido a él, cuando nos reclutasteis….

Anthony asintió.

-Exacto esa es una gran diferencia con el experimento Muirfield. Ahí, se demostró, que es muy difícil convertir en asesino a quien no lo ha sido nunca.

Stanley se subió el cuello de su chaqueta de exquisita lana y cogió aire.

\- Lo saben… pero también saben que Stuart y compañía están detrás de todos vosotros…y ya han caído 2…Eso les tiene preocupados. No comprenden que los hayan podido encontrar si sois indetectables para ellos.

Ethan agachó la cabeza y asintió.

-Si, tal vez, también hayamos pecado de exceso de confianza como Rosenthal, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Les hemos aleccionado para que extremen las precauciones hasta que podamos salir de aquí, hacia nuestro nuevo hogar…

Stanley no pudo evitar sentir un poco de asco al pensar en tener que volver a encerrarse otra vez. El no lo haría. Sería su condición. ¡Qué Anthony hiciera de niñera! El tenía otros planes. En esos planes incluía a Rebecca, pero eso, no era de la incumbencia de ellos.

\- Nuestros socios, saben que no habéis tenido que cruzaros en vuestro camino con Stuart y sus hermanos… y piensan que eso podría ser un problema… aunque estén encerrados en esas montañas suyas y no se atrevan a salir…

\- ¿Todavía quedan? -. Preguntó John, interesado. La idea de matar a Stuart había estado presente en sus mente desde el día que alguien le contó su historia.

Stanley asintió.

\- Sí, pero no sabemos cuántos… hace mucho tiempo que nadie se ha acercado a esa condenada isla. Yo tuve que ir una vez, hace muchos años, pero jamás volveré…. Ya no somos bienvenidos y no son fáciles de convencer, te lo juro…

\- Pues que se queden allí-. espetó John-. Acabaremos con Stuart, nunca he entendido ese especie de respeto reverencial que algunos sentían por él…..- miró a Stanley-, ¿Cómo no pudisteis daros cuenta de que teníamos traidores entre nosotros?

El aludido se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

\- ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta tú, que puedes saber, si alguien te miente?

John agachó la cabeza.

Ethan cambio de tema, desde que habían hablado de la isla quería preguntar algo. Se apoyó en el muro del puente y cruzó los brazos.

\- Has hablado de que estuviste en la isla… tengo curiosidad, ¿Como acabasteis trabajando aquí?... trabajando para el Consorcio… Morgan nunca nos lo contó…

Stanley frunció el ceño en su cara de comadreja.

\- No te confundas Ethan... Este no es nuestro trabajo, es nuestra vida… Era la vida de Morgan y la mía, y la de muchos otros, antes que nosotros… Nosotros no trabajamos para el Consorcio, somos el Consorcio. Digamos que es una herencia que se trasmite de padre a hijos.

Ethan se dirigió también a Anthony.

-¿Tú también?.

El negó con la cabeza.

\- No… yo fui reclutado igual que muchos otros… ellos salvaron a mi familia de morir de hambre…. Me sacaron de la cárcel y les ayudaron a empezar una vida en esta ciudad a cambio de que trabajara para ellos… Accedí gustoso y reconozco que he creído firmemente en lo han hecho, siempre.

Los dos híbridos asintieron. John habló:

\- Digamos que eres un devoto seguidor..

\- No te quepa la menor duda….

A John le pareció notar cierto todo de amenaza en esa frase, pero lo dejo correr. De Lucca no suponía un problema para ninguno de ellos.

Ethan volvió a dirigirse a Stanley. Teñían que hablar de lo que había pasado la noche pasada en el bar.

\- En cuanto, al plan que teníamos en marcha, funciona a la perfección. Ayer murió otro joven por sobredosis… la policía estuvo todo la mañana en la zona, incluida la detective Chandler… y también…

Sacó del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta de cuero negra, una foto pequeña de un rostro. Se la mostró. Un joven de ojos azules oscuro y pelo rizado sonreía en ella.

-¿Recordáis que os dije que había otro policía con ella?... Ya sé quien es… Él contacto en la policía que todavía nos queda, cotejó la foto que yo le saqué con su base de datos y ¡Eureka! Se llama Mark Newman, agente del FBI, trasladado en comisión de servicios a la 125… para hacer de compañero de la detective Chandler...

Stanley cogió la foto de la mano de Ethan. Esa cara le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero sobre todo esos ojos… ese azul, lo había visto antes muchas veces…

De repente se dio cuenta…. Los ojos de Rebecca… ¡Mierda! Otro Reynolds…Lo suyo también era una herencia…

\- Ya sé quién es… o mucho me equivoco o es familia de Robert Reynolds, y por consiguiente familia de la propia detective…

\- La están protegiendo… Su embarazo...- dijo rápidamente Anthony.

Todos asintieron.

\- Y por cierto, ¿qué hacemos respecto a ello? Has hablado con nuestros otros socios.

Stanley asintió.

-Si… Nos limitaremos a seguirlos a una distancia prudencial, consideran que el embarazo debe llegar a término… Es importante para los investigadores… Ella es una Reynolds, no lo olvidemos y él es espacial…

John se movió intranquilo

\- Aunque no nos puedan detectar se darán cuenta, Vincent no es tonto… sabrá que alguien, le sigue-. Indicó Ethan moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Sé que es arriesgado pero ahora que sabemos que está embarazada, las posibilidades son inmensas… nuestros socios estarán encantados de poder estudiar las muestras que se desprendan de ellos… El Sr. Marks nos dejó muy claro, antes de traicionarnos, que podía ser algo excepcional….- el recordar la traición de Evan le hizo atragantarse… Les había costado mucho confiar en él, pero al final, lo habían hecho y todo había sido un inmenso error -. Y hablando de él…. ya sabes que tenemos que hacer que vuelva con nosotros, ¿verdad Ethan?…

El asintió mirándolo de reojo.

\- Eso también es complicado, Evan es más evolucionado que nosotros, aunque esté sin terminar.. y tiene habilidades especiales, las cuales nos había ocultado a la perfección, por cierto, y eso hace que sea francamente difícil de atrapar…

Anthony lo miró.

\- Tal vez, necesitemos un cebo para atraerle… Los vigilaremos... a todos ellos…

En ese momento, el teléfono de Stanley empezó a sonar. Lo cogió y vio el número de la llamada. Le extrañó que le llamasen a esas horas, no era propio de ellos. Tenía que ser algo de suma importancia.

\- disculparme un momento..

Se alejó, aunque sabía perfectamente que podían oírlo todo.

\- Dime…

Escuchó atentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de ello?

Siguió escuchando.

\- ¿Cuando han llegado a Londres?... Están vigilados…

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a los demás que estaban atentos a la conversación; John le iba contando a Anthony lo que oían.

-De acuerdo, avisarnos si cogen el avión… salvo que los queráis parar antes, claro…- se mantuvo atentó a lo que le decían al otro lado -. No… Creo que me hago una idea de por qué han salido de su madriguera… Quieren proteger a alguien…

* * *

Nada mas despertarse esa mañana, se dio cuenta de que Vincent ya se había levantado.

Le había costado mucho tiempo dormirse después de la confesión de Vincent y no se habían enterado de que él se levantaba.

Esa noche, después de dar muchas vueltas se sentó en la cama recapitulando todo lo que él le había dicho. De vez en cuando, lo miraba.

No quería levantarse a escribir en el diario, porque sabía que a nada que se moviera un poco más, él se despertaría.

Le había contado que tenía intención de escribirlo, después volver a hacer el amor esta vez en su cama, la noche pasada. Sonrió, recordando lo sutiles que tuvieron que ser para que Heather no se enterara de nada, pero no podían parar. Se tenían tantas muchas ganas.

Se giró y lo miró, viendo como respiraba con tranquilidad. Era imposible no quererle… daba igual todo lo demás. Lo que sentía que por él, era una extraña mezcla de pasión, ternura, amor incondicional y entrega absoluta. ¿Cómo podía no entenderle después de todo lo él que había pasado?...

Dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana de la escalera de incendios. ¡Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, y por tantas separados!

Sabía que jamás podría olvidar la terrible noche, que pasó, el día que le disparó, para evitar que matase a su padre. Cerró los ojos. Una de las peores noches de su vida.

Entonces, solo quería evitar que Vincent hiciese algo, de lo que seguro se habría arrepentido en cuanto esa ira que lo invadía aquellos días, hubiera desaparecido, y sabía, que ella volvería a hacerlo sin dudar, pero ahora, las cosas habían cambiado.

Vincent tenía razón con que la única forma de pararles era esa. La policía no sabía verdaderamente a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

Podían hacer frente a los médicos y los otros, como Morgan, que se encargaban de dirigir aquello, pero no podían hacer nada, para coger a esas "bestias". Además, se corría el riesgo de de que su secreto fuese del dominio público. Eran demasiados factores por controlar.

Se dio cuenta de que lo admiraba por haber tenido el coraje de enfrentarse a ella y decírselo, sabiendo que las cosas no tenían porque acabar bien. Pero ella había cambiado y ya no temía que perdiese su humanidad, "No, ya no", pensaba convencida, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, "ya no".

Todo eso lo tenía muy claro, pero lo que no le dejaba dormir no era que Vincent había matado a sangre fría a un hombre… Entendía el por qué, posiblemente ella hubiera hecho lo mismo con Gabe y con todos los que le hicieron daño a Heather, era, mas bien, la sensación, de que tal vez, y a pesar de que lo él había dicho, pudiese perderlo en favor de Stuart y los demás. No podía evitar sentir celos de esa conexión primigenia que tenían… De repente, algo vino a su mente. ¡Claro, ¿cómo demonios no se le había ocurrido antes?!

Había una persona que le podría ayudar a enfrentarse a todo esto, una única persona que había pasado por lo mismo que ella estaba pasando…. y esa mañana sin falta iría a verla y después, entraría en los túneles a hablar con Vincent sobre Lynn.

Con la decisión tomada, y mucho más tranquila, volvió a meterse debajo de las sabanas, se puso de costado para tener en frente la cara de su chico, que seguía dormido, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Unas cuantas horas después, entraba en el baño del apartamento dispuesta a empezar un nuevo día.

Heather ya había salido, se acordó de que tenía clase temprano ese día. Encontró una nota en la encimera de la cocina.

"Cat, se me olvido decirte que Jt y Evan van a ir a casa de Rebecca a buscar todo el material que tenia mama sobre Muirfield, por lo que se ve creen que puede haber algo importante… Espero que no te parezca mal… Un beso … tu hermana..

Ps: "Estoy buscando donde quedarme ahora que Vincent está en casa… Necesitáis intimidad… y yo también…." xxx

Se dio una ducha y se arregló y fue a comisaría. Buscó a Mark con la mirada. Lo encontró hablando con Ward en su despacho.

Entró sin llamar. Los dos hombres la miraron. Mark fue hacia ella y la cogió del brazo.

Le enseñó algo que llevaba en la otra mano. Era un retrato robot.

\- Hemos tenido suerte…

Cat cogió el dibujo y lo examinó.

El rostro de un hombre de unos 40 años estaba ante ella. Facciones finas y ojos rasgados.

-Es lo que pude recordar antes de que me golpease y quedase inconsciente…

Ward estaba mirando la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- Lo hemos buscado en la base de datos del FBI y hay una coincidencia… el problema es que la ficha es de hace 30 años….Tenia un largo historial de detenciones en todo el estado… robo, asesinato, extorsión y eso con solo 28 años….- los miró-. el problema es que este hombre ahora debería tener 58 años y ese… .- señaló el retrato -. No los tiene…

Mark y Catherine se miraron el uno al otro.

Su capitán se dio cuenta enseguida de que sabían algo, que él no sabia.

\- De acuerdo, creo que le voy a hacer una visita a mi amigo el director Reagan.. no podéis seguir ocultándome cosas… estamos en el mismo bando.. .- se levantó para irse cuando Mark lo paró poniéndose delante de él.

\- Envejecen más despacio.

El lo oyó y lo entendió enseguida.

\- ¡Ah!Es cierto, Aaron Baker…

Cat asintió.

Ward expulsó aire con fuerza.

\- Creo que nunca me voy a acostumbrar a estas cosas. Es imposible para mi…- dijo con cara de sentirse superado. Volvió a coger aire y los miró-. … quiero que sean lo más profesionales posibles… Quiero pruebas que podamos presentar a un juez, si no todo lo que hagamos se irá al cuerno… .- les advirtió.

Los dos asintieron al unisonó.

Volvió a mirar el ordenador.

\- Busquen a este tipo y cójanlo… no quiero más jóvenes muertes…. Es un desperdicio…

\- Lo haremos.- le aseguró Cat-. Pero lo más importante es averiguar porque lo hacen… No le encuentro ningún sentido.

-Entonces, ya tiene trabajo detective... y ahora fuera… voy a llamar al director. Quiere que le informe de cualquier cosa que surja sobre este caso…

Cat ya salía por la puerta cuando Ward la volvía a llamar.

\- ¡Ah, Chandler! Espere un momento...- abrió un cajón de su mesa-. Han encontrado esto, desescombrando el solar de la explosión.

Catherine se acercó a la mesa y vio su pistola, y su placa, metidas en una bolsa. En la otra, había una pistola pequeña… La de Tess.

Las cogió.

\- Compruebe que funcionen y devuelva la placa provisional….

Ella asintió. No pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿No han encontrado nada mas?

Ward movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… nada más.

Los dos sabían de qué estaban hablando. Su capitán siguió.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que siga vivo, es del todo imposible… Acuérdese de lo que nos contó la detective Vargas… y del rastro de sangre que vieron los bomberos..- intentó ser todo lo categórico que pudo. No quería que ella tuviera miedo. Ya había perdido a Tess y no quería perder a otro de sus mejores detectives-. Estoy seguro de que hace tiempo que se lo comieron las ratas.

Cat lo miró, y asintió, no demasiado convencida.

Se dio la vuelta y salió al encuentro de Mark. Lo encontró sentado en la mesa que fue de Tess, ahora la suya.

Metió las bolsas en uno de sus cajones, no era el momento de pensar en eso ahora, se acercó a su hermano y le habló todo lo bajo que pudo.

\- ¿Teníamos que involucrar a Ward en esto?- le señaló el retrato robot que llevaba él en la mano-. Podíamos haberlo obviado, ¿no crees?.-le dijo algo contrariada.

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de hablar.

\- Deja que me explique... Cuando vi que no avanzábamos mucho con el sospechoso decidí acudir al mejor dibujante que conozco Ralph Yves, trabaja en las oficinas del FBI de aquí, en NY. Nos conocemos hace años y es espectacular... Pensé que con el retrato que él me hiciera, podíamos ir a ver a Hugh y a los demás, para que nos digan si lo conocen….- suspiró -. Pero cometí un fallo; cuando fui a verle ayer tarde, no le dije que era solo entre él y yo; y él, que es muy meticuloso, ha venido esta mañana, a primera hora, a traérmelo…. Justo cuando tu jefe me estaba pidiendo que le contase como fue el interrogatorio al amigo del muerto.

\- Nuestro jefe….

Mark asintió.

\- Bueno de todas las maneras, tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Ahora sabemos que este elemento era todo un fichaje… y además reconóceme que el dibujo es impresionante…. Este tío es buenísimo en lo suyo… y solo le dije dos cosas... no recuerdo más…

Cat entrecerró los ojos.

\- Si, si muy bueno… ¿nos vamos?...

Su hermano lo miró sin entender.

\- ¿A dónde?

Cat cogió la chaqueta de él y se la ofreció.

\- A ver a nuestros comunes amigos…. Y ya que estoy a papa…. Tendré que decirle que Vincent y yo hemos vuelto y que estoy esperando gemelos… .- le dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

Mark se puso la chaqueta despacio.

-¡ Ummm! .- miró a su hermana y luego agachó la cabeza…

-¿Qué?

\- Se lo dije yo ayer por la noche… .- lo que no le dijo a Cat, era todo lo demás de lo que habían hablado… No era momento para que Cat lo supiese; los nervios no son buenos para los embarazos.

-¡Mark!

\- Lo siento… y por cierto, lo de los gemelos ya lo sabía…

\- ¿Quién?...- Cat lo entendió enseguida-. ..Stuart….

Mark asintió.

\- Hay pocas cosas que se le escapen...

Cat suspiró, no demasiado alegre de saber, que el Berseker supiera antes que ellos mismos, que estaba embarazada de dos bebes. Recordó la sensación que tenia Vincent de que, de alguna forma, los oía… ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo él?

Cogió aire y agarró su hermano.

\- ¡Vámonos!

-Tú mandas…- le dijo sonriendo y se dejó arrastrar hacia la puerta de la comisaria.

* * *

Llegaron a la casa, justo tiempo, de oler el café que Stuart había preparado en la cocina. Cat no pudo evitar que sus pasos la llevasen hasta allí. Mark la siguió, dejándose llevar también por el magnífico aroma.

Nada más entrar, vieron a Stuart preparando una cafetera.

Sin levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo, les dijo:

-Mark, tu café está en tu taza…

Este se fijó, que encima de la isla habia una humeante taza blanca con la escudo de la casa Stark inscrito en ella.

\- Catherine, si me disculpas estoy haciendo el tuyo en este momento….

Mark se acercó a su café y se sentó en el taburete más cercano, Cat se sentó a su lado. Los dos tenían en frente al berseker que se esmeraba en echar el café en la cafetera sin que se cayese nada a la mesa. Por supuesto, sabía que venían mucho antes de que pusieran los pies en su cocina.

Mark miró su taza.

\- ¿No había mas café en la cafetera grande? .- le preguntó.

El aludido lo miró sin inmutarse.

\- Claro que hay, pero…..- se giró ligeramente para mirar a Cat-. el café de nuestra querida Catherine… es descafeinado… .- levantó un ceja al decirlo-. una mujer embaraza nunca debe tomar cafeína…. Jamás…- le dijo muy serio al joven.

Se dio la vuelta y colocó la cafetera en el fuego.

Mark miró a Cat y se encogió de hombros.

Cogió su taza y después de darle un sorbo con los ojos cerrados, notando como bajaba por su garganta y le dejaba un sabor intenso en la boca, le pregunto:

\- ¿Mi padre?..

-Esta fuera, hablando por teléfono…

\- Ya… .-Sabia con quien estaba hablando. Sacó el dibujo del bolsillo de su chaqueta.-. Quiero que veas este dibujo…dime si lo conoces.

Dejó el papel encima de la encimera y dándole la vuelta, lo arrastró hacia Stuart.

-Es el que me golpeo ayer… estaba en el lugar donde murió el chaval de la sobredosis… .- le explicó.

Cat añadió.

\- …y creemos que tuvo mucho que ver en su muerte… Según el forense le inyectaron una dosis muy elevada de un compuesto similar a los que el Baker hacia con vuestros genes..

Stuart los miró a los dos muy serio. En ese momento un ruido precedente de la cafetera le indicó que el descafeinado de Cat estaba hecho.

Se levantó sin mirar la foto y lo sirvió en una pequeña taza de porcelana. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y lo dejo justo en enfrente de ella.

\- Solo y con poco azúcar…

Cat sonrió.

\- Gracias Stuart…

Mientras ella se lo bebía, vio como él se volvía sentar y cogía la foto.

\- Se quién es… Se llama Ethan… el apellido no lo sé…

Cat se adelantó a Mark.

\- Jenkins…

Stuart siguió hablando como si no los hubiese oído.

-No tuve casi contacto con él… .- Se puso erguido en la silla y los miró-. Sé que Morgan elegía a determinados sujetos para sus propios fines.. este era uno de ellos… pero seguro que Hugh, Samuel o Andrew os podrán contar mas cosas de él…

Justo en ese momento Bob entró en la cocina por la puerta del jardín, visiblemente enfadado, acompañado de uno de ellos. El pelo revuelto y los ojos saltones, juntos con sus 1,90 de altura, le hacían inconfundible. Era Samuel.

Nada más poner el pie, gritó:

-¡Stuart! Te dije que no era buena idea….¡ No lo es! Me lo acaban de confirmar... .. Y según….- entonces se dio cuenta de que Cat estaba allí y se calló.

Samuel salió en su rescate.

\- Huele a café del bueno.- dijo, acercándose a la mesa y saludando a los presentes con una inclinación de cabeza.

Stuart se levantó y les sirvió una taza de café a cada uno.

Bob se acercó a Cat, aparentando normalidad.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- ¿Ocurre algo?…- le preguntó ella intrigada por su forma de entrar en la cocina, parecía bastante enfadado con el berseker.

-Nada, un asunto que tenemos Stuart y yo pendiente…nada que ver contigo….-la besó en la frente.

Ella asintió un poco avergonzada de esa muestra de cariño por parte de su padre, delante de tanta gente. Por alguna razón, la hacían volver a sentirse una cría, y cuando era una cría, Bob no era precisamente, quien la besaba en la frente. Cerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- ¿Y vosotros que hacéis por aquí tan temprano?.- les preguntó él intentando que Cat olvidara su entrada.

\- Venía a decirte las buenas nuevas, pero se me han adelantado..- le dijo ella. Miró a Stuart y a Mark por ese orden.

Bob intentó quitarle importancia.

\- No sé lo tengas en cuanta… Mark nunca ha sabido guardar un secreto, mucho tiempo…y Stuart, a veces tampoco…

-¿Eh? Eso es mentira… y lo sabes…-Mark abrió muchos los ojos, en cambio Stuart ni se inmutó.

Antes de poder decirle nada mas, Samuel, que había cogido el dibujo de encima de la mesa, habló haciendo que todos le prestaran atención:

\- Este dibujo es estupendo… .- miró a Mark-. ¿Es el que te atacó?.

\- Si…- le contestó -. Lo poco que recuerdo se lo dije a un experto en retratos robot del FB y sorpresa…

-Es Ethan…. Un mal bicho…..- se sentó en uno de los taburetes-. Stuart, ¿tú también lo conociste verdad?..

El asintió.

-Pero tuve muy poca relación con él. No salía del círculo de Morgan y sus chicos…

Samuel sonrió. Echó un rápido vistazo a los presentes.

\- El circulo de Morgan .- se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando-. No sé si sabréis que la mayoría de nosotros fue elegida para ser lo que somos ahora.

"Muchos teníamos antecedentes penales, es mas a algunos nos fueron a buscar a la cárcel… Ese fue mi caso. Según decían, nos merecíamos una segunda oportunidad ayudando a la ciencia… y de paso, nos sacaban de la trena y nos daban un hogar y un trabajo.

Yo acepte encantado, imaginaos, me enfrentaba a 15 años de cárcel.- sus ojos saltones se clavaron en Cat y sonrió-. No te lo voy a contar…- Cat, al darse cuenta de que se le había notado mucho la cara de curiosidad, agachó ligeramente la cabeza-. … es algo que permanece en el pasado, y quiero dejarlo ahí… hace mucho de tiempo de todo aquello y ya no soy la misma persona.

Su mirada se perdió en otro lugar durante unos segundos, Stuart le dio un ligero toque en el hombro y volvió a la realidad.

-Gracias….- le dijo-. En fin… a otros, bueno, a casi todos, les ofrecieron lo mismo, y con la aquiescencia de determinados alcaides, aquello se llegó buen puerto. La mayoría no teníamos familia y simplemente desaparecimos…

El Consorcio consideraba que cuando mas violentos éramos, mejor para sus planes… Luego nos hacían la prueba de compatibilidad y si la pasábamos bien, si no adivinar que ocurría…"

-Muertos..

-Mas bien, piezas de repuesto… .- corrigió a Samuel, sin inmutarse.

Mark puso cara de asco moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Samuel continúo hablando.

\- "Ethan era especialmente frio y violento; solía ir siempre con un tipo grande de pelo largo, moreno, creo que se llamaba John Douglas, o algo así… y eran de los más cercanos a Morgan, no me extrañaría nada que el que mató a Kevin fuese uno de los dos.

Toda la gente que entró en ese círculo de protección al líder, eran gente sin escrúpulos. Os contaría alguno de sus logros, pero no tengo estomago en este momento para hacerlo.

Estaba en la cárcel por haber herido gravemente a dos mujeres en el atraco a una joyería, pero su lista de delitos es larga, os lo aseguro, y además, él se pavoneaba de que había matado a varias personas y de que jamás lo cogerían por eso…

De todos modos lo que hiciese en su vida pasada es una tontería comparado con lo que ha hecho para el Consorcio."

Miró a Stuart.

\- Nosotros tuvimos suerte; nuestras conciencias no estaban del todo muertas cuando nos reclutaron y pudimos reaccionar a tiempo..-volvió la cabeza hacia Mark, le dio el dibujo-. Me parece muy raro que no te haya matado… no suele dejar cabos sueltos.

Terminó de hablar y durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada. Fue Catherine quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Qué creéis que puede pretender este tipo matando a unos pobres chavales, inyectándoles una dosis mortal de droga, sacada de los laboratorios del Baker? Esa es la pregunta que me hago yo…

Samuel se encogió de hombres.

\- No lo sé… pero una cosa te digo Cat, hay una razón de peso, seguro. No hacen nada que no les aporte algo. No pierden el tiempo.

Cat asintió.

-Eso mismo creo yo…. – le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermnano-. tenemos que encontrarle el sentido a todo esto….

\- Y tiene que ser pronto… muy pronto.- le dijo él asintiendo.

Samuel se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Os dejo, tengo que preparar unas cosas… es complicado estar yendo de un sitio a otro todo el tiempo.- Para evitar que los localizaran, cambiaban constantemente de hotel donde alojarse… y nunca estaban juntos…

La pequeña reunión que se había formado en la cocina de los Reynolds se empezó a disolver.

Cat se acercó a Stuart.

-Bob, Mark, ¿me dejaríais hablar un momento a solas con Stuart?, por favor…

Los dos los miraron un momento y luego asintieron. Salieron despacio y los dejaron solos.

Stuart se apoyó en la encimera.

\- Espero que no sea nada grave…

Cat miró un momento al suelo y se cruzó de brazos. Quería marcar distancias con él.

\- He vuelto con Vincent… más bien él ha vuelto conmigo…

\- Lo sé… y me alegro muchísimo Catherine… Ya verás como todo sale bien…

Cat lo miró fijamente esperando ver algo extraño en sus ojos, pero no vio nada, al contrario, se le notaba feliz de saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Se enfadó consigo misma por estar intentando poner una excusa para distanciarlos… se dio cuenta de que en el fondo sí, que estaba celosa… muy celosa…

\- ¿Hay algo mas verdad?... Lo de los niños, no pretendía decírselo a tu padre antes que tú, pero los notó cuando te tengo cerca… y se me escapó…lo siento mucho…-se disculpó.

Catherine notó enseguida que era sincero. Negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no es eso…- se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Vincent, me ha dicho lo de Rosenthal….

El se incorporó rápidamente, no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Y?

Cat cogió aire con fuerza y lo expulsó.

\- Júrame que es él quién quiere hacerlo y que tú nunca le has obligado… por favor.

Stuart se acercó a ella, mirándola con sus ojos verdes atemporales.

\- Te lo juro… no lo he hecho… El tenia que saldar su cuenta pendiente…

\- Lo sé y es algo que ya hemos hablado entre los dos.. y lo entiendo.. y también entiendo que el estar con vosotros le atraiga como lo que es… pero por favor, no quiero que haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir en un futuro…. y quiero que vuelva entero a mis brazos… no quiero que mis hijos nazcan sin padre…

Stuart dirigió la mirada al vientre todavía plano de Cat.

\- Lo defendería con mi vida si fuese necesario…

Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos.

\- Te tomo la palabra….- le dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos de los de él. Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia. Tenía que ir a ver a Rebecca.

* * *

Jt esperaba a que Vincent saliera del Hospital apoyado en la pared de urgencias.

Le había llamado para ir a comer. Si se podía llamar comer, a coger unos perritos calientes del puesto que había más cerca de la entrada, y comérselos sentados en un banco de Sutton Place Park, mirando al East River, a escasos 10 minutos del hospital.

Según Vincent, los días de guardia eran un infierno… y puede que tuviese razón.. Siempre salía diciendo lo mismo.

\- Tengo mucha prisa, va a ser una comida corta , lo siento..- oyó decir a su lado.

Jt sonrió divertido…. siempre lo mismo.

Echó a correr detrás de él.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo?…- le peguntó.

\- No, mucha burocracia… estoy harto de rellenar informes.…

Se acercaron al puesto de comidas.

-He traído las cervezas… están bien frías te lo aseguro-. Le dijo Jt, señalando una bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano -. La tuya sin alcohol… estás de servicio.

Vincent lo miró con cara de asco. Respiro hondo y se dirigió al vendedor.

\- Dos perritos con mucha mostaza…. .- pidió-. ¡Qué día más largos, no veo el momento de llegar a casa…!.- miró a su amigo-. ¿Cómo estás? No tienes buena cara..

\- Hay cosas que me preocupan….

\- De mi no tienes por qué…

-¿A no?.- le preguntó con marcada duda.

Vincent clavó los ojos en él.

\- Ya he vuelto con Cat...

\- No me preocupa eso….

Su amigo cogió los perritos, pagó y fue a sentarse a uno de los bancos. Cambio radicalmente de conversación.

\- ¿Qué te ha contado tu colega sobre las muestras que le llevaste de los esqueletos de la habitación? .- se sentó y le dio un perrito a Jt

Este lo cogió, mientras se ratificaba en que no le iba a pedir explicaciones de lo que hacía y menos ahora, que tenia otra preocupación mayor… mucho mayor.

Jt dio un bocado a su perrito y se limpió con la servilleta antes de hablar. Se le veía cansado pero Vincent se dio cuenta de que estaba francamente emocionado.

\- Es muy interesante. Tienes que entender que como científicos que somos, no podemos quedarnos con la idea de que hay seres mitológicos andando por el mundo, sin más. Todo tiene que tener una explicación lógica…

Vincent apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del banco y estiró las piernas todo lo que pudo.

\- ¿O no?... yo casi estoy convencido de que todo es posible…

Jt no le hizo caso y siguió hablando.

\- Steven solo ha cogido una pequeña muestra del sujeto más antiguo que tenemos y hay en ello, algo que puede relacionarlo con rama de los neandertales… no me ha podido decir nada más, por ahora, pero es importante que podamos colocarlos en algún lugar de la escala evolutiva.

Vincent lo miró con cara de preguntarse si eso era verdaderamente importante, para lo que estaban viviendo.

Jt se ratificó.

-Vincent, esto es importante, en serio. Puede que podamos encontrar un modo de curarte si sacamos algo en claro de ello.

El oir "curarte" le hizo reaccionar. Volvió a sentarse bien en el banco y por primera vez, en todo el rato que llevaba con él, dejó de pensar en Catherine y le prestó atención.

\- He pensado mucho en esto, y estoy convencido de que por alguna razón una parte de esos Neandertales que poblaban el norte de Europa tuvo que adaptarse a su entorno y a determinados peligros y ellos mismo acabaron presentando cambios en su cuerpo…

Vincent levantó las cejas.

-Necesitas dormir…. Mucho-. Le dijo, visiblemente escéptico.

Jt se movió incomodo y ligeramente contrariado.

\- ¿Estas abierto a creer en seres salvajes mitológicos y esto te parece extraño?

Su amigo no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que tenia razón.

-Imagina que un peligro extremo está punto de terminar con toda tu tribu, con todos aquellos que son como tú… ¿por qué no creer que esta exageración de la ferocidad innata de los neandertales, ya de por sí, bastante, brutos, no fue su forma de contraatacar? Y viendo que el peligro se mantenía, fue heredada de padres a hijos y de ahí los berseker, los héroes que defendían a su pueblo de cualquier amenaza externa…

\- ¿Y los cambios físicos?

Jt apoyó la espalda en el banco, se terminó de un ultimo bocado el perrito, le dio un trago a su cerveza y siguió hablando.

\- Muchos animales presentas alteraciones en su forma física cuando se sienten en peligro… pueden camuflarse, cambiar de aspecto, hay multitud de casos…¿por qué no pudo ocurrir algo así?

Vincent arrugó su servilleta después de limpiarse las manos, y la tiró a la papelera más cercana. Se terminó la cerveza.

\- Puede que tengas razón y todo esto de la mitología tenga una explicación racional, pero aún así, es extraño…

-La naturaleza puede ser terroríficamente extraña Vincent…

Se volvió a su amigo con una expresión interrogante en el rostro.

\- Una cosa… Si esa teoría tuya es cierta, ¿qué podía ser lo que les daba tanto miedo como para llegar a provocar ese tipo de cambios físicos?...

Jt se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… pero tengo una teoría...

Vincent espero expectante a que continuase hablando.

-No, no te la voy a decir, todavía…. Yo también quiero tener secretos .- le dijo con una clara doble intención.

Vincent agachó la cabeza.

Jt siguió hablando.

\- Solo te diré una cosa; a medida que hemos ido investigando esos huesos, hay un claro patrón.., cuando más modernos son, menor es el grado de mutación… Los primeros eran animales, y a partir de ahí, hay una lenta evolución hacia rasgos menos animaloides y mas humanoides… hasta llegar a ti y a Evan. Él prácticamente no se transforma… Eso es adaptación al medio y no creo que tenga nada que ver con los experimentos del Baker, es innato a esos genes…Los nuevos sujetos son fuertes, salvajes, capaces de cualquier cosas pero ya no hay apenas diferencia físicas entre su ser como humano y su ser como bestia… Esto tiene que significar algo….- le dijo sonriendo.

Vincent cogió aire y volvió a mirar al rio.

\- Creo que ya sé por dónde vas..

\- Siempre has sido un chico listo… ahora solo tengo que demostrarlo…

\- Complicado…. .- le dijo antes de levantarse.-. Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir…

Jt también lo hizo. Volvió a meter las latas de cerveza vacías en la bolsa.

\- Esto para reciclar… Yo también me voy, tengo que ir a buscar los papeles de Vanessa a tu otra casa..

Vincent frunció el ceño.

-¿Para?

-Para seguir investigando…

Su amigo se mordió el labio inferior.

\- No tienes que estar tan pendiente de lo mío… en serio… hay vida a parte de todo esto. Descansa…

Jt se quedó parado delante de él un segundo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y se echó a reír con marcada ironía.

\- Vincent, a veces te mataría, con mis propias manos; ya no eres el centro de mi vida. Hay otras personas que dependen de mí y por las que me preocupo, pero tú eres mi amigo y siempre los serás, siempre buscaré, aunque tú, da la impresión de que te hayas rendido o ya no te importe….-le dijo claramente cabreado, se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su coche sin despedirse.

* * *

Dejó que Mark se marchará a la comisaria y ella se dirigió a su casa, que ahora era la casa de Rebecca.

Al cruzar la calle que separaba las casas vio un coche que le resultó familiar aparcado en la puerta. Era el de Jt. Lo observó unos segundos, según la nota de Heather tenían que ir a buscar los cuadernos de su madre.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en el camino que llevaba la casa, vio aparecer por el, a Evan cargado con dos cajas grandes de cartón, y a Jt detrás de él con otras dos.

\- ¡Cat!.- le saludó primero-.. Supongo que sabias que íbamos a hacer esto… ¿verdad?.- le preguntó quedándose parado a su lado.

Ella aintió.

-Si, Heather me dejado una nota antes de irse a estudiar…. No hay ningún problema, estrujarlos todo lo que podíais, a fin de cuentas yo no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que pone….

Jt también pasó a su lado.

\- Gracias Cat… tu madre se guardaba alguna sorpresa, estoy seguro de ello..

\- Ojala….

Jt echo a andar hacia su coche pero de repente se paró.

\- ¡Demonios! Ya que te veo… .- haciendo malabarismos con las cajas consiguió sacar de un bolsillo de su pantalón un pendrive -. Pensaba pasarme por tu casa a darte esto. Es una copia del archivo de Rebecca que sacó Dana del Baker… creo que tu podras encontrar algo interesante en todo ello y cuantos mas ojos miren mejor… tal vez se nos hay escapado algo a nosotros… y además tienes mas confianza con ella, por si es necesario, hacerle algunas preguntas..

Se lo dio. Ella lo cogió y lo guardó en el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

\- No te preocupes le echaré un vistazo..

Jt la miró y sonrió.

\- ¡Ah! Y me alegro mucho de que haya vuelto a la normalidad…me ha faltado muy poco para echarlo de casa..

Cat sonrió

-Ya lo imagino…

El también sonrió. La voz de de Evan pidiéndole que fuera con las llaves del coche le hizo moverse.

-Me reclaman….

-Si vete..

Emprendió el camino hacia su coche, pero volvió a llamarla.

\- ¡Espera Cat! …. No le dejes que se rinda… yo siempre estaré buscando…

Cat lo observó unos segundos y luego se echó en sus brazos, chocando con las cajas. A pesar de ellas, le dijo al oído.

\- Muchas gracias… por todo….estoy convencida de que volverá, Jt, y se dará cuenta de que es lo verdaderamente importante en su vida…

El asintió agachando la cabeza,

-"¡¿Tan evidente era que se sentía desplazado?!" .-pensó. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y fue al encuentro de Evan.

 **Continuará…**

*Natalie Taylor **Come to this**

¿Cómo puede suceder esto cómo puede ser esto  
No hay un final no hay paz  
La oscuridad es tan cerca  
La luz pasa tan rápidamente  
Ahora todo ha ido  
Ahora todo ha ido  
Oooooo la oscuridad mantiene su control  
Oooooo ¿Cómo se llegó a esto  
¿Cómo se llegó a esto ¿Cómo se llegó a esto  
¿Va a escucharme cuando hablo  
¿Se siente el dolor conmigo  
Traté de ser tan fuerte  
Pensé que la esperanza vendría  
Pero no estás aquí

Oooooo la oscuridad mantiene su control  
Oooooo ¿Cómo se llegó a esto  
Por favor, vuelva x4  
Oooooo la oscuridad mantiene su control **  
**Oooooo ¿Cómo se llegó a esto  
¿Cómo se llegó a esto?

20


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

La encontró sentada en el porche leyendo uno de los libros que había traído de los túneles.

Le sonrió nada que más que la vio, andar hacia ella, por el camino.

Dejó el libro y espero a que ella llegase.

-¡Cat! Me alegro mucho de verte, ¿Cómo va ese embarazo?

-Pues si te soy sincera -. Le dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón, a su lado-. No noto nada…. Me encuentro estupendamente.

\- Eso es bueno…

\- ¿Y tú?

Rebecca suspiró dirigiendo la miraba hacia el jardín, donde las plataneras que ella misma había plantado hacia muchos años, empezaban a dejar caer sus hojas en el césped, dándole un tono ocre maravilloso.

A ella siempre le había gustado mucho el otoño, pero, ahora empezaba a entender porque a esta estación, en algunas corrientes literarias, lo asociaban con la decadencia… la caída hacia el invierno. Se sintió identificada, ella también estaba en franca decadencia hacia… ¿su muerte?

\- Podría estar mejor, pero en el fondo no puedo quejarme, con la edad que tengo, sigo estando estupenda..- le dijo sonriendo intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

Cat sonrió. Se quitó la chaqueta de piel morada que llevaba y se la guardo en el regazo.

\- Algo encontraremos, ya lo veras… no te rindas

\- No me rindo… pero soy realista.. Cada día se me nota más….

Catherine pudo corroborar que así era.

Rebecca se movió en el sillón y dejó el libro, en una mesita pegada al mismo.

\- Me divierte volver a leer estos libros después de tanto tiempo… No sabes las horas que pase con ellos… durante mucho tiempo fueron mi tabla de salvación para evitar volverme loca….

Cat no quería pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar, encerrada en esa habitación tanto tiempo.

Rebecca continúo hablando.

-Luego las cosas cambiaron y me adapte a mi destino, pero aun asi estos libros fueron muy importantes.. Gracias por haberlos salvado Cat..

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No me las des… no podía dejarlos allí… .- se aclaró la garganta; aprovechando que hablaban del lugar donde estuvo retenida, tenía una pregunta que hacerle -. También traje la cuna…. ¿la has visto?

\- Si… pero tranquila Cat no fue para mí… lo mío fue posterior. Esa cuna la utilizaron para otros niños de otras mujeres a los que y cuide durante algún tiempo. Algunas de sus madres murieron y de los niños nunca supe nada mas… pobrecitos..

Hubo algunos casos que me llegaron al corazón y los recuerdo como si fuese hoy…. Algún día te los contaré, pero ahora no es el momento…

Cat asintió. Tenía razón, no era el momento.

Rebecca se levantó del sillón entonces.

-Creo que has venido por algo mas, lo noto en tus ojos…. Vamos dentrom tengo te hecho…

Las dos mujeres entraron en la casa. Se dirigieron a la cocina. Cat no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto le hubiera gustado vivir ahí , pero una mirada al lugar donde había estado el piano, le dijo que todavía no estaba preparada.

Rebecca moviéndose despacio le preparó una taza de te de especies. Cat se lo tomo despacio. Se sentaron en el salón y allí, empezó hablar.

\- Vincent y los demás están cazando a la gente del Consorcio, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Rebecca asintió. Cat siguió hablando.

\- Vincent me lo contó todo ayer… Mató a Rosenthal por haber metido a Alex en esas neveras….- bajó la vista al suelo-. Sabía que aquello le había dolido mucho más de lo que me contaba… ella fue muy importante en su vida .- volvió a mirar a Rebecca-. Lo mató y le pidió ayuda a los demás para hacerlo..

\- ¿Y tú qué piensas de todo ello?

\- Bueno, reconozco que entiendo sus motivos y no siento pena por ese hombre…

\- No la sientas… no la merecía….- Rebecca cruzo las piernas mientras hablaba y puso su espalda recta. Cat vio a la mujer decidida que siempre habia sido, y por un momento olvido los estragos que la falta de medicación estaba haciendo en ella-. Era un mal bicho y el no hubiera tenido ninguna compasión de ti, si te hubiera cogido….

Apretó el brazo de Cat.

-Has hecho bien… No tengas dudas de ello…no podemos mirar a otro lado mientras estén sueltos. Lo mejor que puede pasar es que desaparezcan todos ellos, sobre todo los híbridos….- su mirada se perdió en otro tiempo y otro lugar-. Hubo un tiempo en que intente ayudarlos pero, muchos de ellos, no querían mi ayuda…. Querían ser lo que eran, disfrutaban con ello…

"Si yo hubiera dejado que Duncan matase a mi hermano, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…. Esos diarios nunca habrían llegado a las manos de…. de ellos… Mi moralidad me impidió aceptarlo y me equivoqué….¿sabes la de muertes que habría evitado?... ¡qué equivocada estaba!… Todo habría cambiado… Total al final acabo matándolo igual….

\- Y tú no habrías matado a Duncan…- dijo Cat.

\- ¡Oh querida! Yo no, pero él llevaba su propia cruz acuestas.. ¿sabes lo que pienso? Que hubiéramos acabado volviendo a Skye…. Su equilibro hubiera dependido de ello.

Cat no pudo evitar pensar una cosa.

\- Yo no habría conocido a Vincent y no imagino mi vida sin él… .- Cat siguió pensando egoístamente que si Duncan hubiera matado a Robert, el hermano mayor de Rebecca y su antepasado directo, todo el futuro habría cambiado, y ella no quería cambiar su vida con Vincent por nada del mundo… ¿ni tan siquiera por la posibilidad de evitar la muerte de un montón de personas inocentes? No, ni tan siquiera por eso… Cerró los ojos pensando en lo mala persona en que la convertían esos pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlos.

Rebecca sonrió.

\- Catherine, después de haberos visto no me cabe la menor duda de que estaríais juntos igual… Vuestro destino es amaros… aunque las circunstancias no fuesen las mismas.- se puso seria-. Pero también, te puedo asegurar, que vuestra relación nunca sería fácil. Sois especiales, estáis destinados a salvaros el uno al otro constantemente, eso nunca cambiara.

\- No podría vivir sin él…-le dijo ella entristecida al pensar en ello.

\- Yo también pensé que no podría, que no podría volver a ser feliz… pero de una extraña forma lo fui... Después de una gran pérdida, a veces nos agarramos a personas que no son las que queremos, pero si las que necesitamos…. El sentirse esperanzado y alegre es inherente al ser humano y tendemos a buscarlo aunque ni tan siquiera lo sepamos..

Suspiró.

\- La vida es complicada y nos da lecciones muy importantes sobre nosotros mismos… pero es maravillosa y tenemos que aprender a disfrutarla hasta cuando pensamos que se ha acabado.

Cat bajó los ojos. Rebecca la miró y supo en que estaba pensando.

\- Y no te preocupes por Vincent, ahora está más centrado en lo que es, y sabe hasta dónde puede llegar… Catherine, no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero creo que has acertado aceptando lo que ha hecho, pero no le abandones nunca haga lo que haga o dejará de estar en equilibrio, te necesita más que nunca, mucho más que nunca... El equilibrio entre sus dos partes es imprescindible….

\- Yo también lo siento asi … Además confió en él.. .- cogió aire y se levantó del sofá despacio-. Tengo que pedirte otro favor….- miró hacia la puerta que había debajo de las escaleras-. Tengo que entrar en los túneles… quiero hablar con alguien…

\- Esta es tu casa… te acompañó abajo, además hay algo mas que quieres saber aunque no te atrevas a preguntar…

Cat sonrió mientras dos iban andando hacia la escalera. Cogió la llave del escalón y abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz y fueron bajando despacio.

\- Dime Cat…

\- Vincent dice que desde que está con Stuart y los demás, siente que por primera vez entiende a la bestia que lleva dentro y nota que tiene un razón de ser… siente que pertenece a algo, a algo que está por encima de él..

\- Así es Cat... pertenece a algo superior…

Cat se paró en el escalón.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?….

-Duncan me quería mucho, pero cuando tuvo que salvar a los suyos, no pensó más que en ellos... el Clan estaba por encima de todo. Es cierto que él te ha conocido a ti antes que a ellos y que no ha nacido allí. No tiene los lazos que tuvo Duncan….- siguieron bajando-. Es complicado decirte si es bueno malo, ahora… Eso solo se sabe cuando tienen que elegir… Esperemos que si llega a tener que hacerlo, te elija a tí… pero la sangre es la sangre….- le dijo con una voz apenas perceptible. Cat sumergida en los pensamientos que las palabras de Rebecca ponían en su mente, apenas la oyó.

Se acercaron a la puerta de acero que comunicaba con los túneles. Cat sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Se dispuso a abrirla.

\- ¿Sabes lo que hay al otro lado?.- le preguntó antes de hacerlo.

Ella asintió.

-Sé lo que tengo que saber….

Cat sonrió.

-Tal vez un día te presente a alguien…

\- Cuando tú quieras, pero solo después de que se lo presentes a Vincent...

Cat la miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Querida, leo en ti como en un libro abierto, nos parecemos más de lo que te crees y además si fuera así estaríais aquí los dos…

Cat asintió. Volvió su mirada hacia la puerta Metió la llave en la cerradura y la abrió despacio.

Se giró hacia antes de perderse en los túneles.

-Hay una cosa que creo que no sabes…

\- ¿A si?.- le dijo ella interesada.

\- Si….- se humedeció los labios antes de hablar-. Estoy embarazada de dos bebes… igual que tú.

Cat vio como la expresión de la cara de su antepasada cambiaba ligeramente.

Luego una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

\- Te puedo asegurar que nada me haría más feliz, que ese embarazo llegase a buen puerto… por ti, por Vincent, por los niños, pero también por mi, y mis niños….

\- Tengo el presentimiento de que lo hará….- le aseguró Cat sonriendo-. Me tengo que ir… gracias por todo, no te puedes imaginar lo que me alegro de que estés aquí…

\- Y yo querida, y yo…

Cat encendió la linterna y cerró con llave desde dentro del túnel.

Una vez que hubo oído el ruido del cerrojo al cerrarse. Rebecca se apoyó en la puerta de acero, cubriendo la cara con sus manos y respirando con dificultad. Creía haber logrado que no se notase nada de las tremendas emociones que la embargan por dentro. Dos niños, y tal vez uno de ellos, podría ser…. Y habría nacido de dos….

Ahora entendía el comportamiento de Stuart todos estos días…. El muy cabrón lo sabía todo, y no se lo había dicho.

Se incorporó, alejándose de la puerta. Su puso todo lo erguida que pudo y echó a andar hacia las escaleras.

Stuart podía no habérselo dicho, pero dentro de ella siempre habia algo que le avisaba de que algo iba a pasar. Otra cosa es que ella hiciese caso o no.

Sus vividos sueños eran la señal, esta vez. Le estaban diciendo que le contase a Cat todo lo que vio aquel día en las cavernas de Skye, la leyenda y la maldición., y esta vez, lo iba a hacer.

Cat tenía que estar avisada de lo que se le esperaba. Pero no podía decírselo ya, corría el riesgo de que le afectase y fuese perjudicial para el embarazo. Eso y el autor de la muerte del doctor, estaban vetados… por lo menos, por ahora.

Llegó al primer escalón y empezó a subir las escaleras, despacio, agarrándose al pasamano de acero de la pared. Un paso detrás de otro, llegaría a su escritorio y seguiría escribiendo; esa era su misión ahora, escribir y acabar su historia, antes de morir.

* * *

Cat fue andando por los túneles apuntando con su linterna al suelo. Al doblar una de las esquinas, vio en el techo del túnel un respiradero que ascendía hacia el suelo de la gran manzana y que permitía la entrada de una tamizada luz natural. Recortado en esa luz Catherine pudo ver la impresionante figura de Vincent que la esperaba.

Apagó su linterna y se acercó. El se quitó la capucha y dejó ver su increíble rostro y sus maravillosos ojos azules.

\- ¡Hola Vincent! .- le saludó sonriendo-. Tengo que pedirte algo muy importante y un par de favores…

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Vincent y Catherine salían del aparcamiento rumbo a casa de Rebecca.

Vincent fue todo el camino quejándose lo que insensible que habia sido con Jt, cuando había ido a verle esa mañana para comer.

-Me ha estado contado una teoría muy interesante y prácticamente no le he hecho ni caso….- golpeo el cristal de su ventanilla con el puño.

Cat le llamó la atención. Lo miró un segundo mientras conducía.

\- ¡Contrólate!… ¡qué este es mi coche!

-Creo que lo tengo un poco abandonado…

-Tienes nuevos "amigos"….

\- ¡Eh! No se puede comparar…

\- Exacto… no se pueden comparar… La siguiente vez que lo veamos, ya puedes ir pidiéndole disculpas y de paso, se lo cuentas todo… creo que él también debería saberlo… Es como si fuera tu hermano, desde hace años…

\- Ya sé por dónde vas… Como ya he dicho no se pueden comparar… .- cogió aire-. y se lo diré cuando sea el momento… tal vez no lo entienda..

\- Si lo he entendido yo, ¿como no lo va a entender él?… y además, Alex era su amiga…El también la quería… Es más, me contó que se la birlaste… .- le dijo sonriendo.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no fue exactamente así; es cierto que él la vio primero, pero luego….

-Ya..

\- Y tú me entiendes porque me quieres y eres maravillosa… .- le acaricio la pierna-. Pero él no sé..

\- Vincent no te quepa duda de que el te quiero tanto o más que yo…

Vincent no cedió.

\- Cuando llegue su momento…

-Vale, tu ganas… pero que conste que no estoy de acuerdo…

Dejaron de hablar hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa. Salieron del coche y entraron al jardín. Se aproximaron a la casa y vieron que no había nadie dentro.

Tal vez Stuart, había sacado a Rebecca a dar una vuelta.

Cat entró con su llave y seguidamente bajaron al sótano.

Cuando Vincent vio que Cat abría la puerta de los túneles se quedo parado.

\- ¿Dónde demonios vamos?

Cat le cogió la mano.

\- Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

El miró la profunda oscuridad del otro lado y despacio asintió, pero Cat vio que no estaba muy convencido.

Se adentraron en el túnel y Cat cerró la puerta con llave desde ese lado. Agarró la linterna firmemente y empezaron a andar. Había quedado en que los vendrían a buscar en cuanto notaran que estaban allí.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos, en los cuales, Vincent se limitaba a mirar hacia todos los lados, buscando algo que le indicaran hacia donde iban.

De repente, una luz al fondo les hizo detenerse.

Cat apagó su linterna, al notar que estaban llegando a una de las zonas iluminadas.

\- ¿Quien está ahí?.- le preguntó Vincent preocupado.

-No te preocupes es un amigo…

Cat se adelantó y encontró a Jacob, el hijo de Cathy, esperándola.

Se dio la vuelta y se paró, tendiéndole la mano a Vincent para que se fuese.

Los presentó.

\- Este es Jacob… él es Vincent, mi marido.

Los dos estrecharon sus manos.

\- El y la gente que vive con él, fue la que me salvo de morir aplastad, cuando los túneles que había debajo del laboratorio se vinieron abajo…

Vincent miró que el chico, sonreía quitándole importancia.

\- Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer… además somos casi familia….

\- ¿Qué?...

Cat le dio una palmada en el hombro a su marido.

\- Es una historia larga… y ahora, nos están esperando.

Fueron caminando por los túneles iluminados que llevaban a la gran sala donde Vincent les esperaba.

Catherine observó como "su" Vincent miraba hacia todos los lados y no pudo evitar pensar, que ella, debía tener esa misma cara de incredulidad cuando su padre la trajó la primera vez.

\- Toda esta gente, ¿vive aquí?

\- Si, la mayoría huyendo de malas experiencias y malas decisiones…

-… o simplemente por qué este lugar es su hogar..- dijo Jacob.

Cat asintió.

Después de un rato, llegaron a una impresionante escalera de forja y al final de ella, al gran salón.

Cat vio que Vincent permanecía de espaldas a ellos con un libro en la mano.

Jacob se puso a su lado.

\- Vincent..-. Cat acompañó a su marido a un sillón-. Será mejor que te sientes….

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él?...- miró la figura encapuchada-. Cat, creo que lo vi el dia que pasamos la noche juntos, en la casa, el día que te recuperé, cuando tu padre vino a buscarme….- lo volvió a mirar con mas atención-. Si, era enorme.. y con esa capa.. pero solo vi una sombra.. .- le dijo visiblemente nervioso. No se sentó.

La profunda voz de Vincent se oyó por todo el salón.

\- Tienes razón… era yo… Bob me pidió que protegiese a Catherine, mientras vosotros no estabais.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se quitó la capucha.

Vincent no estaba preparado para lo vio.

Se echó hacia atrás torpemente, a la vez que sus ojos se ponían amarillos y su expresión cambiaba. Un rugido salió de su garganta.

El otro Vincent no movió un musculo. Conocía esa reacción.

Cat lo agarró del hombro, intentando calmarlo.

-Sé que es difícil de entender, de comprender… pero tienes que hacerlo. Es un ser humano en toda la expresión de la palabra… .- le acarició el brazo.-. Deja que el mismo te lo demuestre… deja que te contemos su historia… por favor…

Vincent todavía a medio convertir, la miró fijamente moviéndose con movimiento felinos.

Cat le mantuvo la mirada, hasta que vio que empezaba a cambiar.

Cuando volvió a a su ser, se sentó en el sillón, y volvió a mirar a Vincent.

Se limitó a asentir mirando a Cat. Ella volvió a respirar, después de haber estado conteniendo la respiración durante todo el proceso de cambio. Se sentó a su lado y Vincent acercó otro sillón y se puso enfrente de él.

\- Obsérvame todo lo quieras, cuanto antes te acostumbres mejor… .- le dijo.

Se dirigió a Jacob.

\- Jacob, hijo, dile a Mary que con prepare un poco de té….

\- Para mío algo mas fuerte…- dijo Vincent con un hilo de voz; le costaba hablar…

El otro Vincent asintió, mirando a su hijo.

\- Enseguida vengo….- les dijo y salió despacio de la sala.

Los dos Vincent se observaron durante un rato sin hablarse, Cat se limitó a mirar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el Vincent de los túneles empezó a hablar.

\- Me llamó Vincent, como tú, pero a diferencia de tí, yo nací así….

Dos whiskys con agua, y unos cuantos tés, después, Vincent terminó de contar su historia.

Cat la oyó igual de fascinada que su marido, y eso, que ella ya casi se la sabia, pero la voz de Vincent tenía tal poder evocador que no podías dejar de escuchar aunque quisieras. Te arrastraba sin remedio.

"Su" Vincent se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón sin quitar los ojos de él. Todo era tan increíble que no podía admitir que alguien así pudiera existir, ni que un buen montón de personas pudieras vivir escondidas bajo el suelo de Manhattan tanto años, sin que nadie se hubiese enterado.

\- Entonces, ¿conociste al padre de Cat, cuando te confundió, con uno de ellos?.- le preguntó.

Vincent asintió.

\- Así es, pero logré demostrarle que se habían equivocado y siempre lo han lamentado. Me contaron su historia y acabe ayudándolos a destruir el viejo laboratorio. Yo era un crio, pero me acuerdo de todo perfectamente… sobre todo de la muerte del padre de Bob… fue un momento muy duro….

\- ¿Y por qué os conocía salvasteis a Catherine?…

\- Le juré que protegería a su hija… y además lo debo unos cuantos favores…

"Mi aspecto físico me hace ser diferente al resto de los mortales, y eso es una condena, te lo puedo asegurar, pero también me ha servido para ayudar a muchas personas… para salvar este mundo… y eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

El otro Vincent volvió a hablar.

\- Sé lo que me quieres decir… y ¿cómo es que la mujer que amaste y Catherine son familia?… me parece tan asombroso que me cuesta creerlo.

Al oírle decir eso, Cat tomó la palabra y le fue contando la historia de Catherine Chandler, sobrina de Thomas Chandler…

Para apoyar lo que estaba diciendo Vincent se levantó y fue a una repisa llena de libros. Trajo dos fotos en sendos marcos de plata.

Se los tendió a Vincent.

\- Esta es Cathy…. Y en esta otra foto, están las dos, cuando tu Cat era casi una niña…

Vincent las cogió y las miró. Otra vez permaneció en silencio durante un rato.

Se dio cuenta que los Whiskys no lo habían sentado muy bien…

Se los dio a Cat y le dijo mientras se levantaba:

\- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a casa… necesito asimilar todo esto… Cat… se parece a uno de los fetos de Rebecca…- le dijo muy bajito, para evitar que lo oyese.

Cat asintió.

En ese momento, de uno de los bolsillos de su gran capa negra, Vincent sacó un tubo y un recipiente de plástico.

\- Aquí tienes lo que me pediste….- cogió aire-. No sé si quiero saber la verdad, pero supongo que es bueno poder tener la opción de hacerlo.

Cat se lo guardó todo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de lana negra y se despidió.

\- Gracias por todo .- miró a su marido que permanecía de pie mirándolos con cara todavía de no poder creérselo-. Lo asimilará y lo entenderá, te lo prometo.

\- No hace falta que me prometas nada.. ¿Cuándo traerás a Lynn?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Pronto, pero no lo sé seguro… Ahora está empezando a conocer, en que la han convertido y eso lleva su tiempo, pero en cuanto vea que está preparada lo haré… Necesita retos que afrontar en su nueva vida y este, desde luego, lo es… tengo la sensación de que su principal virtud es cuidar de los demás…

Vincent asintió.

\- Estaremos esperando, siempre necesitamos personas así…

Cat le tocó el brazo.

\- Otra vez gracias….

-De nada y ahora vete con él… creo que te va a necesitar…

Ella sonrió.

\- Creo que sí, siempre y cuando se recuperé de la impresión….-se giró para ir con él, pero antes se despidió-. Hasta pronto, Vincent

-Hasta cuando tú quieras, Catherine… Jacob os acompañará…

De repente, el aludido apareció por la puerta de la sala.

\- Venid por aquí…

Cat cogió de la mano a Vincent y hizo que la siguiera, porque permanecía de pie, sin quitar la vista de su homónimo.

\- Vámonos ya cariño…

El se movió como si de repente se hubiera despertado de un sueño o de una pesadilla y la siguió.

* * *

Una vez que salieron de la casa, cogieron el coche y fueron directos al club. Encontraron allí a Jt, sentado a la mesa de los ordenadores, con cara de estar esperándoles.

Cat se quedó ligeramente extrañada cuando lo vio apagar, una tras otra, todas las pantallas.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa! .- dijo, pero no daba la impresión de que lo fuera de verdad.

Vincent se acercó a él despacio.

Cat le había pedido en el coche que no le dijese nada sobre Vincent ni sobre los túneles… por lo menos por ahora. Mucha gente dependía de su discreción. El se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Antes de nada quería pedirte disculpas por ser un bocas, y no agradecer todo el tiempo que me dedicas, ni todo lo que hacer por mí… .- le dijo cogiéndolo por los hombros.

Jt se apartó un poco.

\- ¡Por Dios, Vincent hueles a whisky…! ¿Es el o tú el que pide disculpas?.

Vincent se tocó el pecho.

-Entiendo….- dijo Jt poniendo cara de que era el whisky.

Se volvió hacia Cat.

-¿De donde venís?

Cat se apresuró a contestar.

\- De ningún sitio en particular… Le he presentado un amigo mío a Vincent y bueno, ya sabes una cosa lleva a otra y…

Jt se cruzó de brazos.

\- Si, ya sé….

Cat volvió a notar algo extraño en el tono de su voz, pero después de pensarlo un momento, decidió no darle importancia. Cada vez se preocupaba mas por Vincent, que se acaba de sentar en el sofá y se dedicaba a mirar al techo… sin decir nada…

\- Aparte de por las disculpas de Vincent, que deberías aceptar, no es el whisky quien habla te lo garantizo…quiero pedirte una cosa..

\- Dispara.. .-le dijo él, sin quitar los ojos de Vincent.

Sacó el tubo y el recipiente que Vincent acababa de darle y se los dio. Jt los cogió.

-Quiero que saques de esas muestras de sangre y tejidos, todo lo que puedas, todo… no hay prisa, tómatelo con tranquilidad.. y además, quiero que me hagas una comparativa con los fetos de los niños de Rebecca...Por favor, todo lo más completo posible… por favor.- volvió a repetir, casi implorando.

-Ok… pero dime de quien son las muestras….

Cat torció la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y puso cara de pena.

\- No puedo…. Ahora no… pero te juro que lo haré… confía en mí

\- ¿Cuando?

\- Cuando me den permiso…. .-se encogió de hombros-. No solo depende de mí…

Jt la miró unos segundos. Luego asintió para alegría de ella.

\- Odio los secretos...- dijo mientras llevaba las muestras a la pequeña nevera destinada a tal efecto-. Y últimamente parece que todo el mundo tiene alguno…

* * *

 **15 días después….**

Tess llegó a casa agotada. El trabajo había sido tranquilo, pero llevaba dos semanas seguidas paseándose por las noches, por todo Nueva York, siguiendo la pista de lo fuera Gabe.

Fue al baño se desvistió y se preparó un buen baño. Necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse un poco de todo lo que estaba pasando. Se puso su albornoz mientras la bañera se iba llenando y abrió una cerveza.

Fue al salón y se paró en frente del mural que había creado con la información que había recopilado.

A lo que tenía cuando empezó a investigar, había que unir, otros dos cuerpos mas que aparecieron en los últimos días. Dos vagabundos, horriblemente mutilados y otro herido en el cuello, que según lo poco que les había podido decir, mordido por algo, que no era ni humano ni animal.

Dio un trago a su cerveza mientras recordaba lo que había tenido que hacer para poder conseguir esa información.

Las pruebas del primer asesinato llegaron al depósito y enseguida asoció el nombre del agente que lo llevaba con el caso de Gabe. Cuando se hubieron ido lo revisó todo pero no encontró nada aparte de ropa y una cartera destrozada por el paso del tiempo y la mala vida.

A los pocos días, un par de agentes del FBi, con la correspondientes credenciales. le pidieron que les diera todas las cajas que guardan relación con el detective Stevens. Ella lo confirmó llamando a la central.

Tess tomó nota disimuladamente del nombre de los agentes y de los detalles de la autorización.

Luego, fue a buscar las cajas con las pruebas y se las dio.

Nada más verlos salir, cogió su chaqueta y después de decir que necesitaba un café, salió a toda prisa de allí. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda de que era Gabe, o una bestia. El más alto mando de la policía estaba llevando la investigación, y por lo que veía, Catherine no había sido informada y dada su situación actual ella tampoco se lo iba a decir.

Tenia que hablar con Jo, de los detalles, si es que ella, lo sabía y decirle lo que había pasado. No tenía ninguna excusa para ir a ver a Henry esta vez, pero a Jo si… Joe.

Fue al baño y cerró el grifo. Dejó la cerveza en una repisa de la pared. Encendio un buen montón de velas perfumadas y después de quitarse el albornoz, se metió en la bañera.

El agua estaba muy caliente, pero su cuerpo lo agradeció. Se colocó una toalla doblada en el cuello y se tumbó. Suspiro al notar el agua caliente, llegándole a la barbilla. Cerró los ojos.

La intención era no pensar. Tomarse esa noche de descanso, pero fue imposible, nada más cerrarlos, las imágenes no dejaron de sucederse una detrás de otra.

Al llegar a la comisaría del distrito 11, no sabía si iba a ser capaz de hacer lo que había pensado, pero nada más ver a Joe, no tuvo dudas.

Entró en su despacho y después de la sorpresa inicial de él, le dijo que quería invitarle a comer ese día. El tenia razón, tenía que afrontarlo si quería volver a ser feliz, algún día… Le debía una disculpa..

Joe no se hizo de rogar mucho y aceptó encantado; Tess notó enseguida en sus ojos que volvía a tener esperanza. No le gustó tener que utilizarlo, pero era mucho lo que estaba en juego. De todos modos, tampoco le fue del todo mal, hablaron de cosas livianas y un poco de su relación en el pasado. Daba la impresión de que Joe, se arrepentía de lo que le dijo el último día que estuvo en su casa.

Fueron

Ella se limitó a relajarse un poco y a dejarle claro que no era el mejor momento para tener una relación. Él le dio la razón pero, también le dijo que estaría esperándola.

El problema era que ella solo veía a otra persona esperándola… solo quería, que una persona estuviera esperándola, pero sabía que él estaba dedicado a otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con ella. Lo primero era lo primero, y no se sentía con ganas de luchar… ni de competir…. ni de compartir. Era una guerra perdida.

"En fin…" .- suspiró mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados tumbada en la bañera. Por lo menos la jugada había salido bien y había conseguido hablar con la detective Martínez.

Lo hicieron mientras bajaban las escaleras en dirección a la calle. Jo tenía que ir a investigar un par de asesinatos de bandas callejeras pero a pesar de ello, se entretuvo con Tess.

No se había sorprendido de que se hubiesen llevado el material del depósito de pruebas. Los cadáveres tampoco habían aparecido. Según los informes habían sido llevados a unas instalaciones del FBI. Empezaban a considerarlo como un asesino en serie y de eso se encargaban ellos.

Fueron andando despacio hacia el coche de Jo.

\- Lo malo es que Henry ha mordido este hueso y no lo va a soltar… Es capaz de cualquier cosa-. Le dijo mirándola fijamente-. Hazme caso.

Tess no quería ser demasiado directa, pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- ¿Por qué está tan interesado?... Incumplí una norma por él, no debería haberle dado esas pruebas…-dijo ella moviendo con vehemencia la cabeza-. Pero se lo debía..

Jo sonrió.

\- Si… lo hiciste…. por agradecimiento por haberte llevado al hospital… pero créeme, cuando te digo, que lo hubieras hecho igual…Tiene un gran poder de persuasión.

Tess sonrió a su vez.

\- Si, creo que tienes razón… debe de ser el acento inglés..

Jo no dijo nada mas, pero Tess claramente vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de la detective estaba más que interesada en el forense.

\- En cuanto a por qué está interesado.. .- empezó a decir Jo-. bueno, es un perfeccionista y enseguida vio que aquello no cuadraba… y se obsesiona con facilidad… hasta que no lo encuentre, no va a parar… tiene sus razones….- no le dijo cuales, pero el tono de voz de la detective la hizo pensar que había mucho más que lo que decían.

Jo llegó a su coche y después de despedirse, salió chillando rueda hacia el caso en el que trabajaba ahora.

Tess se quitó la toalla del cuello y se sumergió, por completo.

Pero, lo peor de todo había sido pasarse todas las noches, desde el dia que decidió hacer esto, paseándose por los lugares más lúgubres y olvidados de NY. Los lugres donde había aparecido las victimas y donde habían visto al atacante, aunque en los informes, siempre ponían en tela de juicio lo que los testigos decían, porque eran personas sin hogar, la mayoría alcohólicos, y por tanto no tenían palabra a los ojos de los demás…

La noche pasada, depues de muchas noches y muchos paseos infructuosos, mientras se paseaba por la zona mas cercana al rio cerca de Harlem, oyó un ruido extraño y se acercó a a orilla.

Debajo de ella en una zona semiinundada vi a alguien, porque no había duda de que era una persona, comiéndose a bocados lo que parecía un gato o una rata grande. Se fue acercando despacio a él, pero la oyó; levantó la cabeza de su presa y por un instante los dos se miraron a los ojos.

Era una noche sin luna y no pudo verlo con claridad, pero le parecía ver dos puntos amarillos que la miraban con intensidad.

Sacó su arma y mientras apuntaba, la criatura desapareció. Ya no tenía dudas era él…. pero ¿la habría reconocido?... Ella esperaba que no…

Buscó por toda la zona, pero no encontró nada. Aunque tampoco le extrañó .. si eso era Gabe, más vale que se fuese de allí, antes de que fuera él a por ella.

Y eso hizo. Llegó a casa a tiempo de dormir unas cuatro horas, lo que dormía todas las noches, y dar gracias, porque a pesar de haberse enfrentado casi a él, no había sufrido ningún ataque de pánico.

Le mandó una nota anónima al detective que llevaba el caso y otros a Henry, indicándole el lugar donde lo había visto y tomó la decisión de quedarse esa noche en casa. Se había demostrado a si misma que podía encontrarlo… pero ahora, pensar en atraparlo era algo mucho más complicado y más, sabiendo que se estaba convirtiendo en un salvaje y que ella, todavía se notaba lenta… Si hubiera sido la Tess de antes, le hubiera pegado un tiro antes de que saliera huyendo… Ahora no pudo hacerlo.

Tenía claro que la policía no podría detenerlo, pero tal vez le molestasen…por lo menos esa noche, en que ella tenía que descansar, y él no mataría a nadie…

Al notar que el agua se había enfriado, se levantó se dio una ducha. A pesar de que no eran más de las 8 y no había cenado, se puso un pijama limpio, apagó todas las luces y echó los cuatro cerrojos de la puerta.

Dejó el teléfono en su mesilla y se tomó las dos pastillas de costumbre.

Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó. A los pocos segundos estaba profundamente dormida.

En ese mismo momento, fuera, en la calle, a pocos metros de su casa, alguien oculto, entre las sombras de los edificios de enfrente, observaba, atentamente, la ventana de la habitación donde se acaba de apagar la luz.

* * *

Cat se dio una ducha nada más llegar a casa. Cuando paso frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el dormitorio no pudo evitar mirarse. Se levantó la camiseta del pijama y se bajó el pantalón para dejar ver su vientre. Se puso de perfil y comprobó si se notaba algo. Tal vez un pequeño abultamiento… 9 semanas.

Salía justo de la bañera cuando oyó la puerta. Vincent había vuelto a casa. Se enrolló el pelo en una toalla y se puso otra alrededor del cuerpo.

Oyó como su marido dejaba las llaves en la entrada y la llamaba.

\- ¡Hola! He traído la cena de hoy y creo que la de mañana…. Me he pasado comprando.

Catherine salió del baño y fue hacia él. Vincent de espaldas a ella, se dedicaba a meter la compra en la nevera.

\- En ese sobre blanco, están los resultados de la sangre del otro Vincent…..- le señaló el lugar encima de la encimera donde lo había dejado, mientras seguía ocupado con el frigorífico.

Cat llegó hasta allí lo cogió y lo fue abriendo mientras iba hacia el sofá. No prestó atención a lo Vincent estaba haciendo.

\- Jt ha dicho que no había visto nada como eso en su vida… y tenías razón tiene patrones muy parecidos a lo hijos de Rebecca, pero no genéticos… .- se dio la vuelta justo para decir-. No es hijo de Rebecca…

Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio a Cat sentada en el sofá, concentrada leyendo los papeles, llevando solo un par de toallas.

Miró su reloj. Una hora perfecta y no esperaban que nadie les molestase. Heather se había mudado a un pequeño apartamento con Lynn, dejándolos solos.

Y lo más importante, casi se había olvidado de Stuart y los demás… Por lo que le habían dicho, hacía dos días cuando estuvieron trabajando con Lynn, no habían encontrado un rastro valido desde hacía casi un mes.

Se acercó despacio a Cat y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. No podía quitar los ojos de ella. Se pegó todo lo que pudo y le pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros.

\- Es difícil entenderlo, pero por lo que parece, tienen trazas comunes Vincent y los niños de Rebecca. Es increíble. Si esto es así, quedaría claro que Vincent salió de los experimentos que se hicieron allí…

Se giró para mirar a "su" Vincent.

-Podrá saber de dónde viene y seguro que Rebecca sabe algo más de todo ello...

Se levantó y fue hacia el ordenador. Se sentó en la silla, mientras Vincent se mordía los labios ligeramente contrariado. Hasta que no hubiera analizado todo no conseguiría captar toda se atención. Se sintió ligeramente celoso de que el "otro" Vincent le interesará tanto…. una idea surgió en su mente pero la deshecho automáticamente por lo absurda que era.

Se puso detrás de Cat para mirar la pantalla.

-Todavía no he tenido tiempo de leerlo entero, pero recuerdo una referencia a su embarazo por aquí.. .- Cat le indicó una línea en el expediente de su antepasada-. Aquí pone que fue el sujeto numero 6 sometido a pruebas de fertilidad… con esto dan a entender que hubo más "sujetos"…. Las fechas coincidirían con la fecha en que encontraron a Vincent en la puerta del Saint Vincent… .- siguió leyendo en voz baja. Encontró una referencia a una nota a pie de página, estaba manuscrita con una letra casi ininteligible,-. Aquí explica que es lo hacían y… ¡ Dios es asqueroso! … ¡Como podían ser tan desalmados! … Es una mezcla totalmente contranatura..

Vincent lo leyó también y se quedó de piedra. Era increíble, ¡hasta que punto un alma humana podía degradarse!… Buscó alguna referencia al nombre del médico, por llamarle de alguna manera al hijo de puta, que hizo todo aquello, pero no lo encontró.

-Es horrible pensar que has nacido de algo tan espantoso…. ..- Cat no sabía que decir-. Lo que es extraño es que llegase a sobrevivir… es casi un...

\- Milagro….- le completo Vincent. La agarró con suavidad de los hombros-. Llevas diciéndome todos estos días, que es una gran persona, con una humanidad como no has visto nunca , sensible, culto y extraordinario..

Ella sonrió.

-Casi estoy celoso…- le dijo agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

Cat se levantó de la silla y se puso enfrente de él. Lo abrazó por la cintura y él hizo lo mismo con ella.

\- ¿De verdad estas celoso de él?

El asintió.

\- Un poquito, te preocupas demasiado…

-"Vincent tienes que entender que fue el amor de mi prima… tuvo un hijo de él… Es absolutamente inconcebible si lo piensas fríamente. Es el tan diferente a todo…. Para que Cathy se enamorara de él tiene que ser alguien muy especial…debajo de esa apariencia, hay un alma increíble… Capaz de amar y de ser amado..

Ellos pasaron por lo mismo que nosotros, pero creo, que era más difícil todavía.

Cuando mataron a mi prima, y se llevaron a su hijo, él quedo destrozado y acabo matando a los que la asesinaron, para poder recuperar a Jacob. Es una historia muy triste…."

Vincent la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… te lo puedo asegurar.

Cat negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca tendrás que hacerlo… no pienso dejar que me cojan.

Su marido se puso serio.

\- Seria capaz de cualquier cosa si te pasase algo...

\- Lo sé cariño, lo sé….- le acarició la cara y lo besó.

El la abrazó más fuerte y abrió la boca para sentir su lengua dentro de él. La intensidad de sus besos fue en aumento. Se olvidaron de todo, del otro Vincent, de Rebecca, de la caza, del destino e incluso de que estaban embarazados. Solo estaban ellos dos, uno abrazado al otro sin poder soltarse.

En un momento de descanso para poder coger aire, Cat bajó la cabeza y sacó del pantalón la camisa azul oscuro de Vincent. El la ayudo a hacerlo.

Fue desabrochando despacio cada uno de los botones, bajo la mirada extasiada de su marido; cuando terminó, la deslizó hacia atrás dejando a la vista sus poderosos hombros y su increíble pecho.

Vincent la agarró con suavidad del cuello. Se miraron a los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres? .- le preguntó con la voz ronca producto del deseo.

-Por supuesto que quiero.- le dijo ella y se soltó la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Esta cayó al suelo a sus pies. A continuación se quitó la que recogía su pelo y la lanzó al sofá.

Siguieron mirándose unos segundos. Los dos sonrieron justo antes de que Vincent la cogiera en brazos. Cat se agarró con firmeza a su cuello y volvió a besarlo.

Sin ningún esfuerzo la llevó al dormitorio. No hizo falta que encendieran la luz.

La tumbó de espaldas a la cama y mientras la contemplaba se terminó de desvestir.

Se colocó encima de ella, y la llenó de besos desde el cuello hasta el vientre. Besos suaves y delicados, llenos de pasión y de ternura. Cat sintió cada uno de ellos como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía la sensación de que su piel se había vuelto más sensible y cualquier roce la hacía suspirar de placer.

Mientras él se dedicaba a hacerla suspirar ella solo podía acariciar sus brazos. Paso las manos con fuerza y lentitud por su bíceps, su tríceps, el hombro, por cada uno de los pliegues de esos músculos, sintiendo el poder que emanaba de ellos.

Vincent se incorporó y se puso de rodillas en la cama invitándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Los dos uno, frente al otro, se abrazaron, se besaron hasta que se quedaron sin aliento, mientras sus manos, acariciaban sus respectivas espaldas. Cat besó y lamio con ansia el cuello de él mientras, Vincent recorría con la misma suavidad que antes, el contorno de las nalgas de ella.

Permanecieron así, un buen raro, unidos en corazón y mente… hasta que sus cuerpos decidieron que ya era su turno.

Cat se tumbó de espaldas y cogiendo de la mano a Vincent lo atrajó encima de ella. Acarició su pelo y su cara, mientras poco a poco él la penetraba con suavidad y firmeza a la vez.

Acompasaron sus movimientos hasta ser un único ser…y solo dejaron de mirarse a los ojos, cuando el deseo de besarse les dominaba…

Hasta que al final, con un último movimiento, todo se desencadeno… el intenso placer de él y el profundo placer de ella.

Vincent se dejo caer, hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

\- Nada puede ser mejor que esto….- le dijo al oído

Ella lo negó, sonriendo

\- Si que hay algo…

Vincent se incorporó un momento sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué?

-La próxima vez que lo hagamos; siempre es mejor que la anterior…

El se tumbó de costado en la cama.

-Deme unos segundos Sra. Keller y volveré a estar preparado… .- le dijo él muy bajito.

Cat se rió y su contagiosa risa llenó la habitación.

-No me cabe la menor duda Sr. Keller…..- y cogiéndolo con fuerza del cuello lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Catherine estaba llenando la bañera de agua caliente y abundante sales de baño cuando Vincent se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Voy trayendo las velas?

Ella asintió, sintiendo como él la besaba en la mejilla.

\- Si claro… .- cerró los ojos sintiendo sus labios-. Además, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

El volvió a besarla, antes de contestar.

\- Lo sé…- le dio la vuelta y ella se agarró de su cuello-. Además de comprar la cena, he comprado una botella de champan y… fresas…

-¿Y nata? .- completó Catherine esperanzada..

\- Y nata… Podemos poner un poco de música… y el escenario perfecto ¿no crees? 5 meses de casados no se cumplen todos los días….

Cat sonrió encantada.

\- Como dijiste una vez hace tiempo, en cierto almancen, que reconozco echo mucho de menos …-le dijo pasando sus manos por sus hombros…

-¿Si?..

\- Menos mal que te encontré…*traducción en la versión en español.

El sonrió y la volvió a besar.

\- Voy por el champan y…. las fresas… Pon las velas…

-Ok… .- Cat lo vio a salir con una sonrisa que no podía ser mayor, sintiéndose la mujer más de feliz de la tierra.

Fue a por las cerillas y puso el último disco de Ed Sheeran X, para crear ambiente…. Cuando de repente, el teléfono de Vincent, empezó a sonar.

Su expresión cambio de golpe. Sabía quien era.

Oyó como su marido hablaba con frases cortas y a los pocos segundos colgaba.

\- Hugh ha llamado…

\- Lo imaginaba…

\- Solo tienes que decirme que no… .- se acercó a ella.

La tentación era muy fuerte… Velas, champan, fresas, una bañera con espuma... pero no cedió.

\- Vincent, creo que la seguridad de nuestros niños depende de que acabemos con ellos, no te puedo pedir que te quedes en casa conmigo esta noche…- cogió aire con fuerza-.… pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado… Son muy peligrosos.

El la abrazó.

\- Lo sé…

Se vistieron despacio y en silencio. Vincent le dio la mano a su chica mientras iban hacia el salón. Volvió a abrazarla y la besó con delicadeza en los labios.

\- No me pasará nada… no te preocupes… .- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Se despidió con otro beso y salió al balcón. Se encaramó a la barandilla y se giró para mirarla.

Cat no pudo evitar el impulso de ir corriendo hacia él y besarlo con fuerza y pasión antes de que saltara.

Cuando terminó saboreo el sabor de su boca y junto su frente con la de él.

\- Estaré despierta…. Y si no lo estoy, por favor despiértame en cuanto llegues… Lo guardaré todo para entonces…. ¿de acuerdo?

El la volvió a besar agarrándola con suavidad del cuello.

\- De acuerdo….te quiero….- le dijo, justo un segundo antes de saltar.

Catherine miró hacia abajo y solo pudo ver un borrón que desaparecía en dirección norte.

Se apretó todo lo que pudo la chaqueta de punto en torno a ella, y despacio entró en el salón. Tenía trabajo con el que entretenerse mientras esperaba a que su marido volviese. Echó un vistazo a la nevera y suspiró.

El expediente completo de Rebecca le esperaba en la pantalla de su ordenador y sus notas de las investigaciones de las muertes de los chicos también. En los últimos 15 días habían aparecido 2 más. Mismo modus operandi, según Henry.

Se sentó a su mesa, mientras todavía miraba con preocupación el balcón por el que había desaparecido su marido, sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta su móvil y buscó. A los pocos segundos, Come to this de Natalie Taylor empezó a oírse en todo el salón. Le dio al botón de repetir.

Cogió el ratón y empezó a leer despacio la historia de Rebecca según los archivos del Baker.

* * *

Llevaba apenas media hora sentada cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Se levantó mirando su reloj..

Cuando abrió se encontró con un agitado Jt que entró como una estampida en la habitación.

\- ¿Está Vincent contigo?

Cat negó con la cabeza, aunque, pensó que él ya sabia que no era así.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de punto y le contestó.

\- No.. ha tenido que salir…

Jt la miró fijamente.

\- Catherine, ¿Seguro que Vincent está bien?..

\- Te puedo asegurar que si… Ha salido, simplemente..- no quería que Jt se enterase por ella de todo eso. Tenía que ser Vincent quien se lo contase-. Pero, ¿tú estas bien, ¿pareces muy cansado? .- le pregunto ella preocupada al ver los grandes surcos debajo de sus ojos. ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes bien?.

\- No te preocupes por mi.. no es nada… mucho trabajo retrasado en la Universidad nada mas… .- volvió a Vincent-. ¿Estás segura de que está bien?

Ella volvió a asentir.

\- Confía en mí… .- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Esto de salir a estas horas y perderse por NY y lo que no es NY, lo lleva haciendo bastante tiempo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

\- Lo sé…

\- Y no me vas a decir lo que ocurre…

\- No….

-" Esto empieza a ser una costumbre y creo que me estoy hartando… ¡Demonios estamos del mismo bando!….- se mantuvieron la mirada los dos durante unos segundos. Al final Jt se rindió.- pero aunque lo creáis o no, no me chupo el dedo y creo que deberías saber una cosa importante antes dejarle seguir con esas escapadas….

Cuando intentamos acceder al ordenador del Baker, nada más llegar, encontramos los informes de mucha gente, entre ellos uno parcial de Vincent…"

Cat se sentó al sofá. Jt hizo lo mismo.

\- El ADN que combinaron con el suyo procedía de un único donante, que fue el mismo para todos los militares sujetos a ese experimento…

\- ¿Quien?..- le preguntó ella, pero ya conocía la respuesta. La sangre es la sangre le había dicho Rebecca, ahora lo recordó….-. Precede del propio Stuart… .- le dijo a Jt.

Y él asintió.

* * *

Oyó un ruido en la puerta. Se levantó del sofá y dejó el viejo libro, encima de la mesa de café. Esa noche Stuart no iba a venir, tenia otros asuntos de los que ocuparse.

Abrió la puerta despacio y no vio a nadie. Salió al porche y miró hacia los lados. Nada.

Iba cerrarla, cuando se fijó que había un paquete en el suelo.

Lo cogió y mirando alrededor entró en la casa.

Se sentó en el sofá y apoyó en sus rodillas. Solo tenía escrito su nombre, nada más. La letra le era familiar.

Lo abrió despacio y vio que contenía una caja de plástico transparente. Dentro de ella, un frasco de un color rojo sangre… Sabía lo que era…

Una nota a su lado.

"Querida Rebecca:

No hace falta que te diga lo que es esto… Tengo más, y tengo la formula y el material para seguir fabricándolo… solo tienes que venir a buscarlo.

Si Stuart se entera, o Vincent, o cualquier otro, iremos a por las partes más débiles y los mataremos… Tu sitio está a nuestro lado... Nosotros te hicimos, nos perteneces…

Sé que te lo pensaras… Eres una superviviente… Siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás…

Si decides venir, sigue estas instrucciones:

…"

 **Continuará…..**

 **Besos para todas y gracias por leerme…..**

17


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

Al mismo tiempo que Vincent saltaba del balcón del apartamento de los Keller, un BMW llegaba al 845 de la 3ª Avenida. El edificio, de acero y cristal, albergaba el consulado británico en Nueva York. El chofer salió raudo, abrió la puerta trasera y espero paciente a que sus ocupantes bajasen.

Dos hombres impecablemente vestidos con trajes de seda gris oscuro, descendieron del coche y se dirigieron a la entrada. Habian dejado las maletas en un hotel cercano, que disponía de servicio de seguridad pagado por el propio consulado y, ahora, acudían a una reunión informal con el cónsul, para presentarse y a partir de mañana, empezar las reuniones previas, a la fiesta de inauguración de los actos, que tendría lugar unos días mas tarde.

Erik y Gerald entraron en el hall y automáticamente el encargado de atender a los que iban llegando, se persono delante de ellos. Les tendió la mano, la cual, los dos estrecharon con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!

Los saludó con toda la apariencia de estar encantado de tenerles allí.

\- Gracias.- Erik contestó con su voz de tenor.- Sentimos el retraso pero ya sabe, aeropuertos…

-No se preocupen les están esperando,… síganme…

Los dos le siguieron. Erik sacó disimuladamente el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Con rapidez escribió un mensaje y lo mando.

Gerald a su lado lo miro con expresión interrogativa.

Erik asintió y volvió a guardar el móvil , justo en el momento que llegaban al ascensor y su guía les cedía el paso para que entrasen.

Entró detrás de ellos y metió una llave en una cerradura.

Las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a ascender.

\- La cena se servirá en la última planta. Tiene unas maravillosas vistas de la ciudad y les asegura que la calidad del catering es exquisita… Las medidas de seguridad son extremas.- les dijo y luego sonrió-. No tienen nada que temer, pero es algo que siempre decimos… Ahora mismo Nueva York es una ciudad muy segura.

Los dos delegados procedentes de Escocia, se miraron un segundo, levantando las cejas y asintieron, sonriendo.

\- No tenemos ninguna duda sobre ello…

* * *

Rebecca sentada en el sofá de la que fuera su casa de Riverside Drive, contemplaba el frasco con el líquido rojo.

El contenido equivalía a unas dos dosis… A su lado, apoyada en la mesa, estaba la nota que le había escrito Stanley…

Si quería conseguir más, tenía que acudir a un banco de Central Park, llamando antes a un número de teléfono.

Respiró con fuerza. Era tan tentador… volver a sentirse viva y en plenitud de facultades… pero, ¿cuál era el precio? ¿Acabar convertida otra vez en una prisionera?... ¿Merecía la pena?

Tal vez, esa maldita comadreja la quisiera utilizar para atraer a Stuart y a los demás a su terreno, aunque tenía la sensación, de que esto, era solo cosa suya…

Siempre supo que el efecto que causo en Morgan cuando se conocieron, no fue solo en él…. Stanley sintió exactamente lo mismo… pero nunca pudo competir con su "amigo" entonces, "jefe" después; pero ahora todo eso había cambiado y por lo que parecía el capo era él… Rebecca no pudo evitar sonreír.

Levantó la cabeza y vio el cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo su historia para Catherine. Se dio cuenta de que daría cualquier cosa por ver a esos niños nacer, pero tenía que ser lista y sobre todo, tener claras sus prioridades.

Cogió aire con fuerza, se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Volvió al salón y se sentó de nuevo.

Abrió el frasco y con el cuentagotas, echó 25 gotitas al vaso de agua. Siempre había pensado que era una dosis muy pequeña para tener un efecto tan increíble, pero así era.

Movió el vaso para que todo se mezclara e inmediatamente se lo tragó. Se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá sintiendo como bajaba por su garganta.

Volvió a cerrar el frasco y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pijama de raso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se levantó y con energías nuevas, fue hacia el escritorio y a pesar de que era my tarde empezó a escribir, retomando la historia allí donde la había dejado.

Mañana o pasado llamaría a Stanley… En ese momento, no le corría prisa, y desde luego, jamás en su vida había dado impresión de sentirse desesperada, no iba a ser esa la primera vez.

* * *

Permanecieron parados esperando.

Andrew y Samuel lo llevaban vigilando unas cuantas noches y no habían advertido ninguna señal, de que supiera que lo estaban haciendo, de todas formas, había muchas probabilidades de que supiese que iban a ir a por él, antes de que entrasen en el apartamento, pero era un riesgo que había que correr.

Saltaron una valla de alambre para acceder a la parte trasera del edificio; nadie debía verles entrar.

Vincent se movió lentamente en el tejado situado al lado del de Saúl, así se llamaba al que querian "cazar".

Samuel lo había localizado en una de sus búsquedas por la ciudad. Había sido cuestión de suerte, porque localizarles era prácticamente imposible si ellos no querían, pero su ego siempre les perdía, su absoluta confianza de que eran invencibles.

Una orden de Stuart llegó a su cerebro, e impulsándose con fuerza y rapidez, saltó al otro edificio. Aterrizó sin dificultades encima de una de las alas de un tejado a dos aguas.

A pesar de su peso y del impacto, el ruido fue apenas inaudible.

Le habían enseñado como hacer eso y lo conseguía a la perfección. Equilibrio, y capacidad de contrarrestar su peso y el impacto, con la velocidad.

Justo en el momento en que aceptó lo que era, y empezó a disfrutar de su naturaleza completa, aprendió a dejar que Vincent, hombre, tomara el control de la bestia para ser uno… de ese modo sus cualidades se amplificaron por 1000, podía hablar siendo bestia, podía controlar la intensidad de su fuerza, la intensidad de su ira, entre otras muchas cosas. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo perdido que estaba antes de encontrar al berseker… La idea que le venía a la cabeza, cuando pensaba en todo esos años huyendo de lo que se había convertido, era la de haber sido un niño que es abandonado al nacer y tiene que aprender todo por su cuenta, sin otra guía que su instinto.

Se concentró en cómo se sentía y notó sus pulsaciones muy elevadas, a la vez que se cerebro se cargaba de adrenalina. La sensación de la caza le hacía sentirse más despierto y alerta de lo que jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera estar. Estaba seguro de que podría oír a una cucaracha estornudar, en unos cuantos kilómetros a la redonda. Era una sensación increíble, que sumada a la perfecta comunión que tenían la bestia y él, el uno del otro, convertían todo eso, en una experiencia fascinante. Se sentía capaz de todo…, pero por supuesto, no había olvidado lo que le había prometido a Cat. Empatía y compasión y sobre todo, no dejarse matar…

Notó, más que vio, como los cuatro, entraban por el sótano desde la parte de atrás. El plan consistía en que subieran por las escaleras, primero Stuart y Hugh, y luego los otros, mientras que Vincent se mantendría a la espera en el balcón, por su la cosa se ponía fea. Stuart le había prometido a Cat que lo protegería, y eso iba a hacer.

Stuart se pegó a la puerta del apartamento. Tenían que hacerlo todo con rapidez y no llamar la atención..

Hugh, entraría con él y, Andrew y Samuel se quedarían en el patio, por si llegaba a escapar por ahí.

Stuart se concentró y notó como el hibrido se movía dentro del apartamento. Todo muy sutilmente pero lo notaba. Hizo un gesto a Hugh y con un movimiento rápido dio un golpe al lugar donde estaba la cerradura. El marco saltó y la puerta se abrió.

Se dieron cuenta nada más entrar, que habían apagado las luces. El muy cabrón les estaba esperando y eso era malo, muy malo, sobre todo si le había dado tiempo a avisar.

Entraron despacio al salón _._ Una barra de ladrillo lo separaba de una cocina pequeña. Hugh iba delante andado muy despacio. No podía ni verlo ni sentirlo y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. Un ventanal de tres hojas dejaba pasar, la poca luz que daban, las farolas de la calle. Prácticamente pegada a él estaba la puerta de balcón. Notaron como Vincent llegaba y se quedaba ahí mirando por el cristal. Sus pensamientos eran los mismos. ¿Dónde estaba?

Stuart fue detrás de Hugh; no podía esconderse en un lugar tan pequeño.. de repente, vio como Hugh saltaba por los aires y aterrizada en la pared de enfrente a la cocina. Una mancha de color negro, apenas perceptible en la oscuridad, se movía con rapidez e iba hacia él. Rápidamente se convirtió.

El gran lobo negro a apareció justo a tiempo de parar el envite de la bestia que lo atacaba. Chocaron sus manos en un combate de fuerza, para ver quien doblegaba al otro. El hibrido se movía tan deprisa que Stuart tenía grandes problemas para poder parar sus golpes. No podia ver su forma con claridad, seguía siendo una mancha para sus sentidos.

Hugh transformado a vez, después del impacto contra la pared, se levantó e intento placar a su enemigo pero este, se movió justo a tiempo y Hugh volvió a caer al suelo. La bestia rugió y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

\- No sois nada para nosotros…..- les dijo con voz rasgada y gutural.

Vincent desde fuera, hablaba mentalmente con Stuart para que le dejara entrar pero el berseker se negó. "No.. Espera tu momento", le dijo, pero notaba que no podría controlarlo, si la cosa seguí así.

La extraña sombra que era el hibrido, se lanzó hacia Hugh, en un abrir y cerrar de ojo y lo agarró de los hombros, hundido algo que se vislumbraba como una gran boca llena de dientes, en su cuello.

Stuart, avisó mentalmente a Samuel a Andrew para que acudieran mientras él, con más intuición que seguridad, intentaba agarrar a esa bestia escurridiza, y quitársela de encima a Hugh.

Lo consiguió y agarrándolo por la cintura lo tiró al suelo. Cuando cayeron encima de la alfombra vio, que una bestia grande se materializaba delante de él, y que de repente, y volvía a desaparecer. . Su mente animal y humana a la vez supo enseguida lo era aquello, "Es tan rápido que apenas lo vemos "… gritó en su mente…. Todos lo oyeron, incluso Vincent, el cual sin hacer caso de la orden de Stuart, había entrado reventando la puerta de la terraza y convertido en bestia se precipitaba donde estaba él.

Pero ya no estaba.

Con un gesto de la mano, el berseker les dijo a Samuel y a Andrew, que se quedaran en la puerta. Hugh sangraba por donde le había clavado los colmillos. Cualquier otra presa habría quedado paralizada, pero él esta inmunizado; todos ellos lo estaban, incluido Vincent, gracias a él.

Los tres se fueron moviendo despacio por el apartamento. Entraron en el oscuro pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y empezar a andar por él. Vincent no lograba ver nada pero sabía que les observaba… lo sentía… lo olia… Oh! ¡Mierda!, ¡podía olerlo! Un olor acre y dulzón, muy desagradable… Pasó la información a los demás y Stuart asintió, él también lo olía… Miraron por todos los lados y de repente, se dieron cuenta…. Levantaron las cabezas y allí estaba, pegado al techo, apoyado en la parte alta de las paredes del pasillo, oculto entre las sombras. Solo se podía distinguir por sus ojos amarillos, y la sangre de Hugh, cuando abrió la boca y se lanzó encima de Stuart. Cayó sobre él agarrándolo del cuello desde la espalda y tirando de él hacia atrás.

La mente disociada de Vincent se dio cuenta enseguida de que a quien quería matar Saúl, no era otro que Stuart, y él estaba tomando la responsabilidad del ataque, dejándolos a ellos en un segundo plano… ¿ consideraba a los demás inferiores? Era lo que Vincent se estaba empezando a preguntar; solo ver, como había arrojado lejos, a Hugh, ya daba a entender su fuerza.

En su intento por quitárselo de encima, Stuart fue dando traspiés de vuelta al salón. La luz de la calle le dio de lleno y pudieron verlo bien. Era casi tan alto como Stuart, con la cara de bestia llena de horribles cicatrices y con unos ojos amarillos que destilaban crueldad. El berseker logro revolverse y se enfrentó a él. Vincent fue hacia ellos para proteger a su líder, pero el hibrido, con apenas un movimiento del brazo lo lanzó a la pared contraria. Stuart les ordenó mental mentalmente que permanecieran al margen, confirmando lo que Vincent sospechaba.

No quería que salieron heridos, Saúl era mucho más rápido ellos, muchos más rápido que él, pero Stuart, tenía muchas más años. Y eso siempre es un punto a favor.

La voz gutural del hibrido convertido, volvió a sonar, mientras miraba a Vincent con creciente desprecio.

\- No sé por qué le habéis elegido a él… no es nada ni nadie… no llegara vivo a ver a sus hijos... de eso nos encargaremos… - le dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo a Stuart en la cara de lobo-. Cuando te mate, yo mismo me encargaré de él… lo pienso destripar y comerme su corazón para desayunar… ¿No es lo que hacíais vosotros hace milenios? ¿Comeros el corazón de vuestros enemigos caídos…?

El berseker habló:

\- No tienes ni idea…- la voz de la bestia sorprendió a Vincent. Nunca antes había oído hablar Stuart, una vez convertido, y ahora, al hacerlo, algo se revolvió dentro de él. Reconocía esa voz. La había oído antes. El impacto de oír hablar a Saúl, de sus hijos, quedo en segundo plano, cuando su mente, espontáneamente, se lleno de imágenes. Imágenes de sus primeros días en Afganistán, después de que le inyectaran el suero… Noches de fiebre y pesadillas… Noches que había olvidado, hasta ahora.

Mientras él pensaba todo eso, Stuart se lanzó hacia el hibrido, y lo empotró en la media pared de ladrillo descubierto que separaba la cocina del salón.

La hicieron añicos y siguió arrastrándolo hacia la cocina. Lo mantuvo pegado a la encimera, mientras agarraba sus brazos. El hibrido intentaba morderlo pero no pudo. Estaba volviendo a desaparecer, confundido en la oscuridad , pero entonces, de un empujón, se sacó de encima de Stuart, lo giró y lo pegó a la encimera. Se liberó de una de las manos y lanzó su garra contra él. Stuart apartó la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver como ésta, se empotraba en el mueble y atravesaba la pared. Un silbido agudo se oyó, pero no le prestaron atención.

Durante unos segundos, la mano de Saúl, permaneció encajada entre baldosas rotas… El berseker lo aprovechó y le clavó los colmillos en el cuello todo lo fuerte que pudo… El hibrido no se lo esperaba e intentó saltarse pero no pudo. Stuart se lanzó al suelo arrastrándolo y cayendo encima de él. A una orden suya todos los demás, incluyendo a Andrew y Samuel, se acercaron y lo agarraron de los brazos y de las piernas, antes de que pudiera volver a desaparecer.

Stuart soltó su cuello y sentó a horcajadas encima de él… Había que reducirlo como fuese. . El hibrido lo miró y se rió… la herida se estaba cerrándose a una velocidad endiablada…

\- No podéis acabar conmigo… - movió con fuerza una pierna y Samuel dejó de agarrar. Hizo lo mismo con un brazo y se liberó de Vincent.

Ese brazo libre lo echó hacia atrás y sin que lo viesen venir, clavó las garras en el pecho de Stuart. Quería sacarle el corazón. Este agarró el brazo para intentar pararlo pero lo conseguía a duras penas.

\- ¡Ahora Vincent! .- gritó el berseker notando como no podía retardarlo más.

Este se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia él deprisa. Concentró toda su fuerza en la bestia y a la vez que Stuart, con un último empujón, apartaba al hibrido de su pecho, Vincent, le clavó a su garra. Lo miró a los ojos, mientras retorcía su mano para coger el corazón y arrancarlo de sus costillas…

Lo agarró del cuello y se acercó más a él, mientras lo sacaba con un movimiento brusco…

\- Como puedes ver, sí soy alguien…

Lo dejó caer, y mantuvo el corazón en su mano. La cabeza golpeó en el suelo y ese ruido, les hizo darse cuenta, de que todo había acabado, de una vez.

Permanecieron en el suelo mientras volvían a su apariencia normal, observando el cadáver.

\- ¿Qué demonios era eso? .- preguntó Samuel sin apenas levantar la voz.

-Algo que no puede existir. Estaba parado delante de mí y casi no podía verlo….-le dijo Stuart levantándose -. Sera mejor que nos vayamos….Cogeremos el cadáver…Quiero respuestas.

\- Voy a comprobar que no haya nadie fuera mientras salimos.- se ofreció Andrew. Fue hacia la puerta del balcón y salió. Mientras, con gran esfuerzo Samuel cogió el cadáver de Saúl del suelo. Independientemente de que Stuart lo quisiera, no podían dejar nada detrás de ellos.

De repente, oyeron un ruido secó que procedía del lugar donde debía de estar Andrew.

El olor del tabaco inundó el salón. Una figura grande llenó toda la puerta del balcón.

\- ¡Qué pena! No sabéis lo que habéis hecho… Él era mi amigo,…

Hugh solo pudo decir el nombre de su compañero en baja. Todos sabían que Andrew ya no estaba con ellos; no podían sentirlo. Vincent apretó los puños

\- Ethan! Maldito cabrón, hijo de puta..- gritó Samuel cambiando, rápidamente.

Stuart hizo ademan de ir a por él recién llegado, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

El hibrido de ojos rasgados sonreía satisfecho.

\- Ya sé que queréis acabar conmigo, pero yo que vosotros me preocuparía por otras cosas…

Sacó el mechero de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

Entonces Vincent se dio cuenta, del silbido que se oía constantemente en la habitación. El puñetazo que había reventado la pared se había llevado con él. una tubería.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Es gas!

Stuart gritó

\- ¡Saltad!

Ethan lanzó el mechero hacia la cocina antes de desaparecer.

-¡La cristalera! .- indicó Samuel yendo hacia allí con el cadáver de Saúl. se lanzaron desesperados, a atravesar la ventana, en el momento justo en que todo estallaba por los aires…

* * *

Jt acababa de llegar al club cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

\- ¡Oh, no!

Se asustó al darse cuenta de que era Vincent. ¿Qué demonios podía estar pasando? Se le representó, solo y herido, tirado en la calle….

\- ¡Vincent! ¿Qué ocurre?

Esperó mientras, del otro lado de la línea, le hablaban.

\- No… estaba despierto.- dejó su chaqueta en el sofá mientras se sentaba. Se quitó las gafas y se masajeó los lagrimales -. ¿Qué vaya al hospital?... Evan estará en el apartamento, le llamaré enseguida….. De acuerdo…- miró su reloj-. Dentro de 15 minutos estoy allí…

Se levanto rápidamente, cogió su portátil, el teléfono y la chaqueta. Sacó las llaves del coche de un bolsillo y empezó a marcar el número del teléfono de Evan, mientras salía por la puerta, por la que acaba de entrar hacia apenas 10 minutos.

* * *

Vincent colgó el teléfono mientras veía como toda la planta donde acaban de estar era pasto de las llamas. Lo peor era que los explosiones se repetían por todo el edifico, pronto colapsaría.

\- Ha dicho que vayamos, que el estará en 15 minutos. Llamara a Evan.

Hugh y Samuel contemplaban el cadáver de Andrew, destrozado en el asfalto. No sabían si lo había lanzado Ethan al suelo o la explosión. Stuart los miró maldiciendo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – cogió aire e intentó serenarse. Volvió a mirar a Vincent-. Iremos ahora mismo…. Primero les diremos que examinen a este… quiero saber qué demonios han hecho con el…

Samuel se dirigió a Vincent.

-El que ha matado a Andrew era Ethan…. El que estaban buscando Mark y Cat… un mal bicho… no tiene freno… Será capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de que lo que ha pensado hacer, se haga.

Cat le había contado a Vincent todo lo referente al caso que estaban investigando. Al ver, al final, al hibrido, se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber una razón de mucho peso para alguien como él, matese a jovencitos, en lugar de estar cazándolos a ellos… Acababa de intentar matarlos a todos, pero había sido un golpe de suerte, al notar el olor del gas… No tenían intención de enfrentarse directamente a ellos por ahora…

\- ¿Por qué no viene a por nosotros? Son mas y saben que son mejores que son mejores que nosotros…

Stuart lo miró un momento. Luego hizo una seña a los demás para que cogieran el cadáver, había que irse de allí cuanto antes de que llegaron los bomberos, las ambulancias y la policía.

Le contestó sin dejar de mirar el cadáver de Saúl.

\- Es muy sencillo, no quieren perder más efectivos. Puede que a la larga puedan con nosotros pero no les saldría gratis… Están trabajando en algo, te lo puedo asegurar, conozco bien a Stanley. Es como Morgan, aunque no le guste que se lo digan… no saben retirarse a tiempo…. .- fue hacia él y le paso el brazo por el hombro-. Y ahora vámonos ya… tenemos mucho que averiguar y tenemos mucho en que pensar… además hay algo que tienes que saber...- miró su móvil - . Alguien muy importante acaba de llegar a Nueva York y …..

En ese momento, justo encima de sus cabezas un grito les hizo dejar de hablar. Una anciana se había asomado al balcón del segundo piso de la casa y gritaba pidiendo ayuda mientras intentaba agarrar a dos niños pequeños que permanecían pegados a sus faldas.

Vincent no se lo pensó dos veces. El balcón de arriba se estaba resquebrajando, si no hacia algo pronto, todo se vendría abajo y caería encima de la anciana y los dos niños.

Stuart lo entendió antes de que le dijera nada.

\- ¡Yo me encargo.. ¡Iros! ¡Iros! ¡Ya!… Acudiré allí.

De un saltó se encaramo a la barandilla del balcón donde estaban. Stuart lo vio llegar hasta allí, respirando con alivio viendo que ni la anciana ni los niños lo habian visto; se habían metido en la casa. Las sirenas empezaban a oírse y llevaban dos cadáveres con ellos. Malas compañías en un encuentro con la policía. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo detrás de los demás, en busca de los coches.

Cuando Vincent llegó hasta la anciana mujer, ella se abrazó a él, pero el humo era ya tan denso que apenas lo veía… quería que sacaran de allí sus nietos, las lágrimas caían por su cansado rostro mientras se agarraba a Vincent.

\- tengo problemas de vista y no me he atrevido a sacarlos por temor llevarlos directamente a las llamas…. ¡Ayudemos! Se lo suplico..- le dijo desesperada.

En ese momento el balcón del piso de arriba se vino abajo asustándolos todavía más… Vincent fue hacia la puerta de la vivienda y vio que el rellano todavía no era pasto de las llamas.

Agarró dos mantas que tapaban el sofá y los mojó en la fregadera. Cogió a cada niño en brazos y los tapó con las mantas mojadas.

-Agarraos a mí con fuerza, vamos a correr un poco.-se giró hacia la mujer.- Coja otro trapo o lo que sea, póngaselo por encima después de mojarlo y péguese al suelo.- le dijo, preocupado de dejarla sola-. Volveré enseguida a por usted….

Ella sonrió.

\- No se preocupe,¡ ¡Sáquelos de aquí!. Ellos son lo que importa…. Yo ya he vivido bastante…

Vincent respiró hondo, salió de la habitación y se transformó... Las llamas bajaban por el hueco de la escalera a punto de llegar a donde estaban.

Bajó las escaleras a velocidad de vértigo y salió a la calle. Todavía no había llegado nadie, pero empezaba a verse movimiento de personas que venían hacia allí; tenía que darse prisa.

Dejó a los niños en la acera de enfrente a casa y en abrir y cerrar los ojos, antes de que los niños pudieran quitarse las mantas. Entró a por la anciana.. la encontró en el suelo tapada.. La cogió en brazos y en dos segundos, la había sacado de la casa…La dejó al lado de sus nietos… y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, se marchó todo lo deprisa que pudo, hasta desaparecer en un callejón cercano… en su huida todavía pudo oír los gritos de algunas personas que lo llamaban…

Nada mas meterse en el callejón la policía y los bomberos paraban en en el lugar. Vincent siguió corriendo convertido en bestia, a través de callejones y patios traseros hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para parar y mirar había atrás. Nadie le seguía. Emprendió el camino del hospital.

* * *

Las brumas entraban por las estrechas ventanas de los muros de piedra. El frio y la humedad se habían metido de tal manera, en sus huesos que pensó, que jamás podría volver a sentir calor.

Se colocó mejor el kilt intentando que la parte de atrás, mas larga, le cubrirá lo más posible. Estaba convencido de que sus piernas, aunque estaban tapadas hasta las rodillas, por gruesos calcetines de lana, tenían que estar adquiriendo un ligero tono morado.

Lo único que le impedía ponerse a tiritar incontroladamente era su orgullo. Estaba a punto de presentarse ante los miembros más importantes de su clan, y necesitaban que lo consideraran uno más de ellos. Él era parte de su estirpe aunque hubiera llegado allí de una forma totalmente insospechada.

Miro a su alrededor esperando que alguien apareciera. Le había dejado en medio del gran salón y se habían ido. En frente de él 6 enormes sillones de piedra vacios estaban esperando a sus ocupantes, situados de sendos lados de una mesa también de piedra..

Pensó que llevaba allí horas y horas, cuando una puerta lateral, situada a su izquierda se abrió. Por ella entraron 6 hombres ataviados con la misma indumentaria que él… Los 6 lo miraron mientras se dirigían a sus asientos. Se fueron sentando. El pudo observarlos un momento hasta que el que parecía de mayor edad, se levantó y empezó a hablar:

\- ¿Estás aquí por tu propia voluntad? . le preguntó.

-Si. .- contestó poniéndose rigido.

\- ¿Se te ha explicado todo claramente?.

\- Si..

\- Entonces renuncias a todo lo que eras para convertirte en lo que ahora eres...

\- Si..

De repente, la puerta por la había entrado se abrió de par en par.

Una Catherine desesperada entró gritando:

-¡No!..¡No lo hagas!.. ¡No tienes que hacerlo!...

El la miró. Era justo lo que tanto había temido.

Los hombres sentados alrededor de la gran mesa de piedra, empezaron a golpearle con lo puños, para tapar los gritos de la mujer.

-Catherine por favor…sabes que si me quedo contigo, tu no podrás ser feliz.. No eres lo que yo soy… No puedes entender lo que se siente sabiendo que tu vida y la mía van ser distintas, que voy a verte morir..

-¡No… no va a ocurrir así!…- se acercó a él, pero Bob y Mark la cogieron de los brazos y la obligaron a salir de allí. También iban vestidos como Vincent, pero sus colores eran distintos. -. ¡NO! NO! SOLTADME! NO ME PODEIS HACER ESTO! ¡NO NOS PUEDEN SEPARAR! ¡MALDITOS! ... .- su voz se fue apagando a medida que salía del salón….

Lo último que vio fue a Vincent, quieto en medio del salón y detrás de él Stuart, vestido con los mismos colores de su marido, que agarrándolo de los hombros le indicaba que fuese hacia la mesa.

El la miró, sonrió con condescendencia y lo siguió, mientras el ruido de los puños de los bersekers, golpeando la mesa llenaba sus oídos….

Se despertó empapada en sudor tumbada en el sofá. Abrió los ojos y parpadeo varias veces, incapaz de ordenar sus pensamientos. El ruido de los puños todavía seguía presente. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que venía de la puerta del balcón.

Se levantó corriendo.

-¡Vincent! .- la abrió deprisa, pero no era Vincent. Bueno, si era Vincent, pero no el suyo.

El sonreía algo tímido debajo de la capucha de su capa.

\- Lo lamentó pero creo que no era a mí a quien esperabas… Sé que es un poco tarde, pero al verte en el sofá he pensado que podíamos hablar…tengo algo que contarte.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y salió al balcón.

-No te preocupes….- cerró los ojos-. He tenido una pesadilla horrible…..- se llevo la mano a la cara y se acaricio el entrecejo.

Le indicó que entrase pero él se negó.

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí fuera, si no te importa…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No claro, que no…. Además tenía que ir a verte, han llegado los resultados de tus análisis… es complicado de explicar pero creo que..

Vincent le cogió delicadamente del brazo… Cat miró su mano peluda y sus garras. En ningún momento se apartó, sabía que a pesar de las apariencias jamás le haría daño.

\- Catherine, no me digas nada… como ya te dije no sé si quiero saberlo, puedo imaginar muchas cosas, todas ellas horribles, pero es muy distinto tener la certeza de lo que realmente soy….

\- Eres un hombre maravilloso y eso no lo cambiara nada de lo que digan esos papeles…. Puedo meterlos en un sobre y dártelos, simplemente… tú decides… ¿Te parece bien?

El asintió.

-Perfecto…

Cat entró dentro de la casa y cogió un sobre de un cajón de una de las mesitas auxiliarles del salón. Metió los papeles y después de asegurarse de que la copia, que le había metido JT en el pendrive,, estaba entera, salió al balcón para dárselo a Vincent.

Este cogió el sobre, y lo metió en un bolsillo interior de su capa.

Cat lo miró y se aclaró la garganta antes de decir:

\- Tengo una cosa más que pedirte…

Vincent la miró a los ojos y asintió.

\- Quiero que hagan también un estudio genético de Jacob, tu hijo….

\- Imaginaba que me lo pedirías… es difícil de explicar que él sea…tan normal , ¿verdad?...

-Vincent… yo… tengo que saberlo….- se acarició el vientre.

El observó como lo hacía y sin apartar los ojos, le contestó:

\- No te preocupes, te traeré lo que me pides…

Cat sonrió agradecida.

\- Muchas gracias….

Vincent apartó la vista del vientre de Cat suspirando y la volvió a mirar a los ojos.

\- No me las des… He venido a verte porque necesito que nos ayudes…

Ella lo miró interesada.

\- Dime…

Vincent empezó a andar por el balcón mientras hablaba.

\- Creemos que a dos amigos nuestros les ha pasado algo…

-¿ Por qué?.- le pregunto Cat.

Vincent respiró con fuerza.

\- "Vivian en la calle, normalmente, porque nunca han querido aprovecharse de nuestra ayuda; estaban acostumbrados a esa vida y no querían mas… pero cuando llegaba noviembre, día si día no, aparecían por los túneles para dormir allí y comer algo caliente. Llevaban haciéndolo muchos años y este año no han aparecido.

Nuestros amigos del exterior no han oído que le haya pasado algo, a un par de vagabundos, pero estoy convencido de que así ha sido…"

\- ¿Estás seguro de ello?

Vincent asintió.

\- Si…. hace menos de un mes, Jacob los vio, y le dijeron que fuéramos haciéndoles un hueco…. El invierno de Nueva York es duro…

Cat se pasó la lengua por los labios pensativa.

\- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré… dame un momento.

Entró dentro del salón, cogió la pequeña libreta que había dejado junto al ordenador, y un bolígrafo. Volvió a salir al balcón donde la esperaba Vincent.

\- Dime sus nombres y una descripción aproximada de cada uno de ellos…

* * *

Cuando Vincent llegó a los sótanos del Baker, ya habían llegado todos. Entró a la gran sala donde trabajaban Evan y Jt, y los encontró desvistiendo de Saúl.

Los demás no estaban.

\- Siento mucho haberos hecho venir a estas horas, pero no podíamos perder tiempo…. .- dijo nada más entrar. Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Jt nada más verlo dejó a Evan solo en la faena y se apoyó en la borde, de una de las mesas, con los brazos cruzados.

-" ¡Buenas noches Vincent! Ha sido todo un detalle de tu parte despertarnos en medio de la noche para hacer algo tan agradable...- le dijo Evan, a modo de saludo con marcada ironía británica, mientras por el rabillo del ojo miraba a su compañero. … Haremos un estudio completo…

Pero te puedo asegurar que yo no tenía ni idea de todo esto. Morgan debía llevarlo en el más absoluto de los secretos…- Una vez que el hibrido quedó desnudo lo tapó hasta la cintura con una sábana blanca y se quitó los guantes.

Sé perfectamente cuando estorbo, además me encuentro ligeramente mareado, debe ser la falta sueño...-dijo sonriendo -. … me voy a tomar un café bien cargado, de la maravillosa cafetera que tenemos en la otra sala… ya os traeré otro a vosotros…".- cogió aire mientras se dirigía a la puerta, no sin antes darle una palmada en la espalda a Vincent, y susurrarle un "Suerte… Te va a hacer falta", al oído.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Vincent, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, y con la cabeza agachada, se acercó a su amigo.

\- Yo… no sé por dónde empezar….- le dijo, pero Jt le interrumpió.

\- ¿Por el principio? - a pesar de hacerle esa pregunta, siguió hablando-. ¿Como quieras que me sienta, sabiendo que me he enterado de todo esto porque os hacemos falta, porque nos necesitáis a Evan y a mí?

Vincent permaneció parado a menos de un metro de él.

\- Es complicado…

\- ¿Qué es complicado?... ¿complicado? Vincent durante este mes, en que has estado viviendo conmigo, has salido de casa muchas noches…

\- Iba a ver a Cat… lo sabes…

\- ¿Todas? no soy imbécil…. Me dio tiempo a ver algunos de los moratones que llevabas a la vuelta antes de que desaparecieran… Hace tiempo que imagina todo esto… solo estaba esperando que fueras lo suficientemente valiente para contármelo… Lo has sido con Cat, ¿por qué conmigo no?…

Vincent lo miró fijamente. No le gustaba tener que dar explicaciones de sus actos, pero Jt era Jt.

\- Jt, Cat tenía que saberlo… y tú….- miró al techo al hablar-. tenia miedo de que no lo entendieses y me censurases por ello..

\- Lo hago, te censuro por ello… no sabes a donde te puede llevar esto…

Vincent se acercó visiblemente molesto… Podía haberle dicho. que además de matar a un asesino, que si no les hubiera matado a ellos, había salvado a gente inocente de morir en un incendio, pero decidió callarse. No creía que le valiese de nada a Jt. Sus motivaciones para todo eso eran muy claras y no tenían nada que ver con matar o no matar.

\- No voy a dejar de hacerlo. Cat, lo entiende y sé, que es, lo que tengo que hacer…

Jt aguantó su mirada de enfado, estoicamente, mientras su amigo, se acercaba, Se incorporó, para recibirle. Vincent siguió hablando.

\- No tienes porque censurarme. Es una guerra que tenemos que luchar, es ellos o nosotros…. No hay otra solución… .- le dijo. No le gustaba nada la actitud de Jt.

Jt miró al suelo con desidia.

\- ¿Quien le ha sacado el corazón? .- le preguntó, levantando la cabeza y señalando al muerto.

-Yo….- le contestó sin dudar.

\- Ha sido tu decisión?

Vincent entorno los ojos no sabiendo a donde quería llegar.

\- Ha sido un trabajo en equipo, solo Stuart está capacitado para una lucha cuerpo a cuerpos con ellos.

\- ¿El te ha ordenado que lo mataras?

\- Si, mientras estaba entretenido intentando matarlo a él… Trabajo en equipo..

\- ¿Y el otro de vosotros que ha muerto?

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Un error de cálculo…. Otro hibrido apareció…. y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde...

Jt se quedo pensativo durante un rato.

\- Supongo que habrás matado a alguno más…

Vincent asintió.

\- Espero, que de verdad sepas lo que haces, nos costó mucho sacarte de la oscuridad donde caíste la otra vez.- le dijo Jt apesadumbrado -… no sé si tendré fuerzas para volver a hacerlo...

Su amigo lo miró preocupado… un pensamiento se formo en su cerebro.. "¿eso era abandono?…" No quiso seguir hablando con él de ese tema. Miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Donde están los otros?

-Han bajado el cadáver de vuestro amigo al… ya sabes donde…. No creo que sea el primero que traéis, verdad?...- le dijo con ironía.

Vincent no le contestó. Fue hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar oyó la voz de Jt a su espalda.

\- Creo que deberías saber que encontramos parte de tu expediente en los ordenadores del Hospital…. Sé de dónde procede el material genético que te inyectaron en Afganistán….

Vincent se dio la vuelta automáticamente cuando lo oyó, pero siguió sin decir nada.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse fijamente.

\- Todos los soldados fuiste inyectados con ADN del propio Stuart…

Vincent no dio muestras de que le importara. Se dio otra vez la vuelta.

Jt siguió a la carga.

\- Cat lo sabe… se lo he dicho hoy...

Vincent apretó los puños y cerró los ojos pero no volvió a mirarlo. Sabia que si lo hacía, iría a por él.

-…y ella me ha dicho algo curioso "la sangre es la sangre"….

Jt temblando por dentro, se acababa de gastar todo la munición que tenia para que Vincent se diera cuenta, de que no podía fiarse del berseker, tanto como creía, pero el miedo se estaba apoderando de él, al ver la reacción de su hasta ahora amigo.

Después de oír lo último que Jt había dicho, Vincent se volvió despacio.

\- Ha sido siempre mi decisión…. Yo busque a Stuart y lo volvería a hacer…

Da igual de quien sea la sangre que está mezclada con la mía… Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no soy fácil de manejar… por eso Jt, no dejes que unos celos infantiles nublen tu juicio .- le dijo muy serio con la decepción marcada en su rostro -. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a despedir a un hermano….- Fue hacia la puerta y la abrió-. Evan, ya puedes entrar….- le indicó a este último, el cual permanecía apoyado en la pared del pasillo, esperando a que todo terminase, para hacer acto de presencia.

Vincent pasó por su lado con el rostro desencajado, mientras por detrás oía como Jt le gritaba:

\- Esos no son tus hermanos… Tus hermanos están muertos!

* * *

Vincent abrió la puerta del balcón, Cat lo había dejado abierto, y la encontró sentada en el sofá escribiendo. Ella se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia él para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Dios!¡ Qué horrible espera! . – Pegó la mejilla a su pecho-. Creo que han sido las horas más largas de mi vida…

Vincent le besó en el pelo y se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

\- Lo siento… ¿No has dormido?

\- Si… un poco, pero casi mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.- le dijo. Se dio cuenta entonces del olor que venía de él. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo-. ¿Hueles a humo?

Vincent asintió. Se despegó de ella y cogiéndola de la mano fue hacia su dormitorio.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó encima de la cama. Cat se quedo a su lado esperando que le contara lo que había pasado.

\- Ha habido un incendio… he tenido que entrar a buscar a una anciana y sus nietos que estaban atrapados….

Cat se sentó en la cama asustada.

\- ¿Vosotros lo provocasteis?...

Vincent la miró muy serio. Se sentó a su lado y cogiéndole la mano empezó a contarle todo en detalle. Lo necesitaba.

Cat escuchó atentamente el relato de los hechos, sin saber que decir. Los ojos se llenaron de lagrimas cuando le dijo que Andrew había muerto a manos de, según Samuel, Ethan.

\- ¡El muy cabrón! No me dio tiempo a nada, aún no nos habíamos recuperado de la perdida de Andrew, cuando lanzó un mechero encendido-. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Tuvimos que saltar por la ventana para que no nos pillara la explosión.

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No has sufrido ningún daño?...-

\- No, estoy bien, pero creo que me voy a dar un baño…..- se levantó, se quitó el jersey negro que llevaba y luego, el cinturón del pantalón-. Menos mal que la abuela de las criaturas no veía muy bien, no creo que me reconozca.

Cuando se quitó la camiseta que llevaba debajo del jersey, Cat pudo ver los moratones que llevaba en la espalda. Se dio cuenta de que tenían el color de aquellos que están a punto de curarse.

\- Ya veo que te han dado una buena paliza…

Vincent se volvió a mirarla, mientras se desabrochó los pantalones.

\- Son mucho más fuertes que nosotros… solo el trabajo en equipo ha hecho que pudiéramos acabar con él.

Se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas.

Cat permanecía sentada a su lado, con cara de estar muy asustada.

\- Cat, sé que es duro, pero entre todos podremos con esto. Te lo aseguro..-la abrazó y la beso en la frente-. Tenemos que ser fuertes y no dejarnos llevar por la desesperación. Hemos perdido a un buen hombre y eso siempre duele, pero el estar ahora contigo es el mejor de los bálsamos.

Ella se dejó querer. Para ella también lo era. El era su bálsamo.

\- Lo sé….- unas tímidas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Se las quitó. No tenía que verla llorar-. Sé que podremos con ellos; tenemos la razón de nuestro lado.

\- Así me gusta… Andrew habría querido que siguiéramos luchando… y lo haremos -. Le levantó la barbilla y la besó con dulzura en los labios-. Hemos llevado el cadáver del hibrido al laboratorio. Stuart quería que lo estudien, puede sernos de utilidad.- miró a Cat a los ojos-. Era increíble la velocidad con la que se movia y de una forma que no podemos entender era imposible que lo viésemos… supongo que han mejorado esa rapidez innata que tenemos… cuando perseguimos al que mató a Kevin ya nos percatamos de que era imposible seguirlo.

Se separó de Cat y termino de quitarse las botas.

\- Después de salir de allí, cuando ya nos íbamos, oímos gritos desde la casa. Toda la parte alta estaba en llamas. No me lo pensé dos veces y entré. Los saque lo más rápido que pude y huí de allí, antes de que nadie me pudiera reconocer, pero sé que me vieron sacarlos….- le terminó de contar.

Cat se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a abrir el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera.

\- Eso será un problema… veremos que ocurre mañana en la prensa…..- Cogió aire. Fue probando el agua para ver lo caliente que estaba. Se sentó en el canto de la bañera-.

Vincent entró en el baño desnudo.

\- He metido toda la ropa en la lavadora….

\- Ya la pondré yo, ahora mismo.. – le dijo ella pero no se levantó. Luego lo haría. Contempló a su marido desnudo, y por primera vez, no pensó en empujarlo encima de la cama y comérselo a besos…. No era el momento.

Vincent se acercó y se metió en la bañera. Enseguida notó como todo su cuerpo se relajaba

Cat fue a por unas sales de baño y jabón, y lo echó todo dentro.

\- El agua esta prefecta…- su mujer le puso una toalla detrás de la cabeza y sonrió-. Dejaremos las fresas y el champan para otro día .- le dijo triste.

Ella sonrió agachando la cabeza.

-Si….- se volvió a sentar en el canto de la bañera a su lado.

\- Cat… sé que Jt ha estado aquí esta noche…

Ella asintió, dándose cuenta de repente de las repercusiones que tenia haber llevado el cadáver del hibrido al laboratorio

\- Oh! Claro, ellos no sabía nade y ahora…se han enterado…- se mojó los labios-. Bueno, Jt se lo imaginaba….

\- Ya.. Te dijo lo de Stuart, verdad?

Cat abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Te lo ha dicho?

Vincent le contó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

\- "Después de eso, baje al sótano, donde está el horno, y encontré a Stuart entonado la misma melodía que cuando nos quedamos con tu padre, cuando mataron a Nick… Es una melodía extraña pero tiene algo que calma el espíritu..

Esa calma ha hecho que me serenase, y me he dado cuenta, de que no puedo discutir con él…. No tiene sentido… y tiene razón, no son mis hermanos, pero también es verdad, que a veces los siento como tal."

Cat cogió una de las esponjas, la mojó en el agua caliente y hecho abundante jabón, se la tendió a Vincent. El oírle decir eso le había recordado el sueño que había tenido esa noche, y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño.

Vincent no se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Jt, solo tiene una prioridad en esta vida y es encontrar una cura que te libere de todo esto….Te quiere muchísimo y creo que te lo debe… .- le dijo a su marido.

\- Lo sé…

\- Entonces, tienes que entender que esté preocupado por que salgas a hacer de justiciero por las noches… y porque tu vida ahora apenas le incluya a él. Te ha estado protegiendo durante años, dejando su vida en suspenso por ti… y tú, ahora decides que tienes que seguir los pasos de unas personas que casi acabas de conocer…No es justo para él. Es normal que tenga dudas sobre Stuart, y no creo que sean celos….

\- Lo sé, Catherine, lo sé, pero el hecho de que mi parte bestia proceda de Stuart no ha hecho que deje de ser yo quien toma sus decisiones… Controló mi vida, ya te lo dije.

Cat lo miró muy seria, preguntándose si de verdad seria cierto. "La sangre es la sangre"… esas palabras en la voz de Rebecca no se iban de su mente.

\- Pero lo que Jt no sabe es que después de que todo explotase he tenido que volver a entrar en el edificio para sacar a esa anciana a esos niños… no soy un mosntruo, porque mate monstruos..

\- Mañana mismo se lo contaré… Iré al club y se lo diré… tiene que saber, saber que esa oscuridad no va a volver a ti…

Vincent se incorporó y la beso.

\- Te quiero….- le dijo-.¿ Y ahora puedes hacerme un favor?… Necesito que me traigas el teléfono… Lo he dejado encima de la cama..

Cat se levantó y fue hacia allí...

\- Tengo que llamar al hospital y decir que mañana no voy a ir… me deben muchos días… y necesito descansar…. "

Cat empezó a hablar mientras volvía con el teléfono.

\- Yo hablaré con uno de mis contactos…. Tengo que ver si cerca de esa casa había cámaras de seguridad de algún tipo, privada o pública… No podemos dejar que te vean la cara… ya lo tuve que hacer una vez, ¿te acuerdas?

Vincent asintió mientras su mente viajaba a ese momento.

\- Si….- miró a Cat a los ojos-. … aquella noche no podía dormir, no hacía más que pensar en ti… Me levanté de la cama, hice ejercicio, me desesperé y al final decidí salir a dar una vuelta… el bueno de Jt me acompañó… y luego me metí en líos...

Cat sonrió.

\- Ya ves… Te metiste en líos por ayudar a alguien y… Jt estaba a tu lado….

Vincent cogió aire sonriendo, con algo de tristeza, y volvió a concentrarse en el teléfono.

Cat se levantó, fue hacia lavadora, echó jabón, suavizante y la encendió, mientras Vincent hablaba con el hospital.

Cuando volvió él se la quedó mirando con media sonrisa en la cara.

\- Por cierto, Cat ¿te has mirado al espejo últimamente?

Ella asintió. Vincent le dio el teléfono y ella miró la hora que era… las 4;45 de la madrugada. Iba a dormir muy poco. Pensando esto contestó a Vincent.

\- Si…esta misma tarde antes de que vinieras ¿por qué?

\- Porque se te empieza a notar…

\- ¿Qué? .- se quitó la chaqueta de lana, la camiseta del pijama y echo a correr hacia el espejo del dormitorio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Cat se adentraba en una de las salas de interrogatorios. Se sentó a la mesa y abrió el portátil.

No era la primera vez que hacia esto: mirar la grabación de una cámara de seguridad, para observar detenidamente, si Vincent se reconocía en las imágenes, o no.

La anciana tenía graves problemas de visión y sin sus gafas era imposible que lo hubiese visto y los niños estuvieron tapados casi todo el tiempo.

Cat cogió aire. Ahora solo quedaba la grabación de la camera de seguridad del banco que había justo enfrente.

Recordó como había recurrido a la misma persona cuando Vincent evitó un atraco en una tienda una noche hace mucho tiempo… Sonrió con tristeza pensando, en todas las cosas que habían ocurrido, unas buenas y otras malas, y en lo deprisa que pasaba el tiempo.

Cogió el pendrive que acababan darle y lo metió en la ranura correspondiente. Una calle de Brooklyn como otra cualquier se presentó ante ella. El edificio del incendio justo en frente. Pasó la imagen hacia delante, hasta llegar a la hora aproximada en que Vincent hizo de héroe…. Vio la explosión, las llamas y el humo que empezaban a hacerse dueños de la situación y unos minutos después Vincent salía con los dos niños en brazos… Paró la imagen, la pasó por un filtro, retocó, aclaró… Nada, era totalmente imposible que alguien lo reconociese… Expulsó el aire contenido aliviada... Lo único raro en esa imagen, era que de verdad, iba demasiado rápido… pero, para alguien, que no sabía que buscar, no creía que fuera importante… Todo el mundo estaría concentrado en ver su cara, y eso era imposible…

Guardó la imagen la grabación en su disco duro y borró la memoria. Apagó al ordenador y se levantó. No había nada que temer. Ser un héroe no era malo, pero a él no le interesaba ser un héroe… cuanto más desapercibido pasase mejor… y ella, no tenía ganas de tener que dar explicaciones a todos sus superiores sobre qué demonios hacia su marido en ese lugar…

Salió de la habitación, intentando olvidarse de este asunto, para poder concentrarse en la búsqueda de Ethan Jenkins y los otros, aparte de preguntar por los amigos de Vincent.

De repente se acordó de que tenía que contarle a Mark todo lo de la "cacería"…. Tenía que saberlo, entender a Vincent y a los demás, aunque en eso no creía que hubiera problemas…

* * *

 **Tres días después**

Heather y Lynn subían los cuatro tramos de escaleras que les llevaba a su apartamento de la calle Elizabeth, cargando las maletas, donde habían metido parte de su vida. La otra parte, todavía estaba en el maletero del coche de Cat, aparcado en ese momento, a pocos metros de su puerta.

\- Nunca imagine que lo poco que tengo pudiera pesar tanto… .- se quejó Lynn apartándose, un mechón de su pelo rubio de la cara.

-Solo un poco más.- le pidió Heather, parando en el tercer piso y dejando la maleta apoyada en el suelo.

Lynn llegó su lado a los pocos segundos y se paró también, a coger aire.

\- Y todavía nos queda lo demás…- dijo pensando en lo que tenía en el coche -. Menos mal que tu amiga nos ha dejado los muebles… no quiero ni pensar en tener que subir todo eso...

Heather la miró y carraspeo.

\- ¿Podías utilizar tu….?

Lynn negó con la cabeza.

\- No funciona así…. No puedo utilizar algo que casi no controlo, en algo tan corriente… Podía llegar a desvariar y hacerte daño….- cogió otra vez su maleta y empezó a subir los dos últimos tramos.

Heather la siguió.

\- Yo pensaba que te estaban enseñando a controlar y a entender mejor lo que eres….- le dijo despacio, respirando con dificultad mientras hablaba y subía por la escalera.

\- Si, lo hacen, pero todavía es pronto… Todo son situaciones hipotéticas, por eso no sabemos cómo reaccionare ante un estimulo real… y desde luego, Stuart no ha querido provocar ninguna de tal magnitud. Dice… .- paró en el escalón para recuperar el aliento-. …que Evan y yo, no hemos nacido para esto, y que cuanto más adormecida este, esa parte de nuestra personalidad, mejor… No quiere utilizarnos.

Heather llegó a su altura y le hizo una señal para que continuase subiendo.

Llegaron a su planta y Heather abrió la puerta del pequeño, pero coqueto apartamento que habían alquilado. Llevaban viviendo allí unos cuatro días, los cuales habían estado llenos de subidas y bajadas por las escaleras. Se lo podían permitir con lo que Angela Baker desembolsaba todos los meses como financiación para los experimentos… Heather era considerada como ayudante de los investigadores, pero a Lynn le llegaba ese dinero, como parte de la indemnización que la propia Ángela, había estipulado para ella, como víctima del Consorcio. A Heather también le llegaba a ojos de Ángela por lo mismo, pero ella quería ganárselo…y estar cerca de Evan.. ¿o no?...

\- Dejemos las maletas en el salón y vayamos a por más…

Justo cuanto cerraban la puerta, para ir a por más bultos, la puerta del piso de enfrente se abrió.

Un hombre alto y atlético, de unos 40 y pocos, vestido con ropa deportiva salía de allí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Sois las nuevas inquilinas?.- se dirigió a ellas y les tendió la mano.

Las dos se la estrecharon. Heather noto que se quedaba más tiempo del normal sosteniendo la mano de Lynn, pero fue solo un momento, enseguida la miró a ella.

\- Me llamo Ian, Ian Maxwell, no llevo mucho por el barrio, pero si queréis consejos, sobre dónde comer bien y beber mejor, solo tenéis que decírmelo… ¿Ya estáis instaladas?

Lynn negó con la cabeza, mientras que Heather asentía.

El sonrió divertido.

\- Parece que lo veis de distinta manera..

Heather cerró los ojos un momento y le dijo:

\- Bueno, nos faltan de traer unos cuantos bultos del coche, pero por lo demás, ya lo tenemos todo….- sonrió con una sonrisa forzada.

Lynn asintió.

\- ¿Queréis que os ayude?... como ya os he dicho hace poco que pase por ello, y sé lo que son esas escaleras….- se ofreció Ian.

Heather se apresuró a decirle que no.

\- No… no… no te preocupes, no hace falta...

El insistió.

\- De verdad… no es ningún problema, No puedo dejar que unas chicas tan encantadoras sufran de esa manera..- lo dijo despacio, sin quitar en ese momento, sus ojos de los de Heather. Lynn miró a su amiga y sonrió -. Ir bajando, voy a llamar a un amigo para decirle que llegaré un poco más tarde…- volvió a abrir la puerta de su apartamento-. ¿Tenéis el coche lejos?

Heather iba a volver a decirle que no hacía falta, pero Lynn se adelantó.

-No... Prácticamente en la misma puerta enfrente de la barbería.

\- De acuerdo, esperarme ahí.. ¿ok?…- les dijo y entró en la casa.

Heather soltó un bufido y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

\- No te fíes nunca de nadie que tenga una sonrisa tan encantadora y menos aun si es guapo. Esos ojos son incluso algo perturbadores..…- le dijo a su rubia amiga mientras recordaba esos ojos rasgados de color miel.

Lynn la siguió.

\- Ha sido encantador, ¿por qué no dejar que ayude?… Es inofensivo… Estoy segura…

Heather se paró.

\- Después de lo que he pasado y lo que has pasado… ¿todavía te fías de los demás? .- miró hacia el frente y siguió bajando.

Lynn no supo que decirle, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Puede que te equivoques, todo el mundo no es malo por definición.- le dijo, convencida.

\- Eres muy buena… .- cogió aire-. Ok… si es así, seré la primera en invitarle a cenar…

\- Vale, pero yo haré la cena…

* * *

Bob Reynolds estaba sentado en frente de la pantalla de su ordenador comprobando las últimas noticias relacionadas con los rabotaros farmacéuticos de la costa este. Se había dado cuenta de que una empresa, Orton Limited, estaba desembolsando una gran cantidad de dinero, en comprar naves en la zona industrial de NY con la perspectiva de una expansión futura, motiva por la entrada de un nuevo socio y un nuevo desarrollo en su departamento de investigación.

Puede que no tuviera nada que ver, pero había que investigar cual iba el fin de esas nuevas investigaciones.

Había empezado a tomar nota de los nombres de los accionistas mayoritarios, cuando el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar.

Se levantó de la silla, ligeramente molesto y fue hacia la puerta. Eran un poco tarde para recibir visitas.

Al abrir un hombre alto y delgado vestido con impecable traje de chaqueta negro y camisa blanca con corbata negra, le saludo:_

\- Perdone la molestia… Estoy buscando al Sr. Robert Reynolds…

Bob asintió, notando claramente, que tenia acento británico, irlandés, para mas señas.

\- Soy yo…

El hombre sonrió cordialmente y le tendió la mano.

\- Soy Gavin O'Malory…. Vengo del consulado británico en la ciudad. Tengo que hacerle entrega de unas invitaciones, para los actos de inauguración de las jornadas sobre la cultura británica, que se van llevar a cabo en el consulado, durante el mes de diciembre-. Sacó un sobre negro grande y se lo tendió… Robert lo cogió-. Esperamos contar con todos ustedes… Sin más me retiro… Buenas noches Señor Reynolds.

Y diciendo eso, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la entrada, donde, entre los árboles, Bob intuyó que le esperaba un coche negro.

Cerró la puerta y entró en el salón con el sobre. Se sentó en sofá y lo observó. No tenía nada escrito en el anverso, le dio la vuelta y vio que un lacre rojo, con el escudo de la corona británica, lo cerraba. Por supuesto, sabia, quien las mandaba. Ya estaban aquí, y que mejor lugar para un encuentro que un consulado, rodeado de medidas de seguridad… Erik siempre habían sido muy listo. Pensó que algún día le contaría a Cat su visita a la isla, seguro que le iba a interesar.

Lo abrió y sacó de dentro, un sobre para él, otro para Mark, otro para Hugh, otro para los Sres. Keller y un último para la Sra. Rebecca Reynolds MacNicol, el apellido de Duncan….

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Stuart les había dicho lo de Rebecca y no tenía muy claro si eso era bueno o malo, pero pronto lo iban a averiguar.

En ese momento, su móvil empezó a sonar. Fue hacia la mesa donde había estado tomado notas y descolgó, sin reconocer el número del que llamaban

\- ¿Dígame?

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más.

\- Bob, soy Dana, escúchame con atención…. .- se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa-. Creo que he descubierto algo muy gordo en Washington…. Ahora no puedo hablar más… Tengo que contrastar mis fuentes ..- la oyó respirar con dificultad-. Todo estaba relacionado, el hospital donde trataron a mi hijo, el Baker, el orfanato donde estuvo Gabe, Muirfield, siguen con los experimentos, Bob, han cambiado de sitio, nada mas….. Son solo unos pocos pero tienen grandes planes y les da igual el comprador… Tengo que dejarte…. me parece que me están siguiendo… Te quiero, no lo olvides…

\- ¡Dana! .- gritó Bob, pero ella ya había colgado.

* * *

Tess cargó su arma y metió el otro cargador en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Había pasado los tres últimos días descansando y yendo a disparar. Tenía que recuperar su rapidez y su seguridad. No podía dejar que se le escapara otra vez.

Según los datos que tenía y lo que había visto, creyó saber más o menos en donde podía estar escondiéndose. Una zona intermedia en la orilla del rio, cerca del agua, posiblemente en alguna salida de alcantarillado o algo similar. Empezaría por el lugar donde lo vio comer, solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago, e iría subiendo, y luego bajando, en busca de pistas nuevas.

Había pensado avisar a Jo, pero no lo hizo; por una parte tenía miedo de ir sola, pero por otro, era lo mejor, no podía tener alguien cerca, por el que preocuparse, le quitaría concentración. Ya tenía bastante con ella misma.

Se metió en su coche y codujo por la avenida hasta coger la calle que la llevaría al rio. En un momento determinado, mientras miraba por el retrovisor le pareció que un coche negro la estaba siguiendo. Cambio de dirección un par de veces bruscamente, y el coche negro seguía detrás de ella, pero a la tercera vez que lo hizo, siguió recto. Falsa alarma. Salió a otra calle y condujó en dirección a su objetivo.

* * *

Catherine entró a la sala llevando un vaso de café, descafeinado, en una mano y el expediente de Ethan Jenkins en la otra. Llevaba todo el día en la comisaria y estaba destrozada, le dolía la espalda y no podía con la sensación de pesadez en las piernas. Necesitaba andar, necesitaba ir a casa y necesitaba dormir, o mejor necesitaba abrazar a Vincent. Apenas lo había visto estos días. Mucho trabajo en el hospital.

En su mesa había un fax donde se detallaba la vida de Stanley y de Anthony de Lucca. Nada de nada… Stanley no existía desde 1964 y Anthony nada desde 1987.. Llevaban tres días interminables intentando dar con alguna pista que les llevase a donde se escondían ahora.

El programa de búsqueda que habían utilizado para buscar a Vincent, en su momento, lo estaban usando Hugh y Samuel, desde un portátil, mientras recorrían la ciudad en sus coches, siguiendo pistas que hasta ahora habían sido erróneas.

Cuando llegó a su mesa se encontró con Mark que le enseñaba un ejemplar de la segunda edición del NY times. Las fotos de la grabación del banco estaban en la primera página. "Héroe anónimo salva a una anciana y a sus nietos de morir en un incendio..

\- Era esperar. Es una noticia muy jugosa… "Héroe salva a… .- leyó titular. Su hermana le había dicho a lo que se dedicaban, de vez en cuando. Tuvo una buena bronca con su padre por no decírselo antes… aunque en el fondo se lo imaginaba. No se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados…

\- Ya tardaban… .- fue lo único que dijo Cat.

Se dio cuenta, de que Mark la estaba mirando.

\- ¿Qué?...

\- Se te empieza a notar….- le dijo, mientras le señalaba su vientre.

Ella se ahuecó la blusa azul oscuro.

\- Lo sé, pero por ahora solo me pasa a por las tardes… cuando me levantó por las mañanas, no se nota nada, y por eso no me visto en consecuencia… A partir de mañana blusas muy anchas y chaquetas… Ward todavía no puede enterarse o me mandará a información….- le dijo, todo lo bajo que fue capaz de hablar.

Se sentó en su mesa y dejo el periódico a un lado y el café, al otro lado.

Miró a Mark y sonrió.

\- Y ahora si no te importa, voy a seguir buscando casos de vagabundos… Casi no he empezado y se lo prometí a un amigo…

Mark levantó una ceja. Estaba sentado en la mesa de Tess, que ahora él utilizaba.

\- ¿Amigo?

\- Si, amigo..

\- Cada día te pareces mas a tu padre… Los amigos de papá… Los cuales, la mayoría de las veces, nadie conoce…-Suspiró-. Supongo que lo llevas en la sangre.- se puso a revolver un montón de papeles… Voy a ordenar todo el material que tenemos de los De Luca, Stanley y Ethan…. Necesito encontrar algún punto débil, que les haga salir de su madriguera...

Cat asintió.

\- Si… tenemos que encontrarlo.- Echó una última hojeada al periódico -. Por lo menos de esto, ya no debemos preocuparnos… Es imposible reconocerlo… no se ve bien.

En ese momento una voz masculina los sobresaltó.

\- Puede que no se vea bien… pero, yo sí sé quién es…

Se giraron rápidamente.

Cat se quedó de piedra, cuando reconoció al joven de pelo castaño oscuro, que llevando el uniforme oficial de los bomberos de NY, la miraba visiblemente preocupado, a un metro escaso de ellos.

Se levantó de la silla, no pudiendo evitar decir su nombre, ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermano, que miraba como Cat, palidecía por momentos.

\- Aaron… Aaron Keller…

 **Continuará... Gracias por leerlo beasties! Besos a montón...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Aaron asintió al oír su nombre. Los dos se quedaron quietos mirándose. Cat iba a decir algo, pero se le adelantó.

\- Cuando he decidido venir, no tenía muy claro si hacia lo correcto… .- se pasó la lengua por los labios, algo que a Cat le recordó enseguida a Vincent -. … no sabía si tenias relación con él todavía…. pero ya veo que sí… - dirigió la mirada hacia el periódico que había encima de la mesa.

Cat, mientras él hablaba, no dejaba de pensar, en que es lo que debería hacer.

Alguna vez habían hablado ella y Vincent, de su familia, pero era un tema muy delicado para él.

En más de una ocasión, ella lo había sorprendido viendo los álbumes de fotos que Jt le había devuelto, y siempre los escondía cuando la veía, y siempre, Cat, notaba en sus ojos una infinita tristeza.

Cuando todo se calmó y ellos se casaron, le propuso ir a buscar a Aaron y contarle todo, porque estaba claro, que, ya tenía que saber, quién era el hombre que le había salvado la vida.

Había sido noticia de primera plana en los periódicos durante semanas después de volver a la vida, por no hablar del caso Windsor, pero él movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Cat, siempre pensaba, que se sentía tan culpable por haberse ido a Afganistán, buscando compensar de una manera totalmente equivocada la muerte de sus hermanos, que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarse. Miedo que fue creciendo, cuando los meses pasaban y Aaron no aparecía por ahí, a pedirle cuentas a Cat… y él.

Y ahora ese momento había llegado… el pasado de Vincent, en la piel de su sobrino, estaba de pie delante de ella y ya no podían esconderse más.

Aaron volvió a hablar.

\- Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, inspectora…

Cat miró a su alrededor. Mark la observaba sin decir nada, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza cuando sus ojos se encontraron. No sabía quién era ese tipo, pero solo con haber oído lo que había dicho, su apellido, y ver la cara de su hermana, supo que la cosa era seria.

Viendo que Cat no decía nada, acudió en su ayuda.

\- Podéis subir a una de las salas de interrogatorios… están libres…- le dijo, mientras se levantaba despacio de la silla y miraba hacia arriba.

Cat cogió aire.

\- Si, será lo mejor… Por favor Aaron sígueme….

Le indicó al joven que pasara delante de ella y que subiera por las escaleras. Antes de empezar a subir, ella se giró para mirar a su hermano.

\- Luego te cuento.- le vocalizó.

Mark asintió volviendo a sentarse. Les fue siguiendo con la mirada hasta que entraron en una de las salas y Cat cerró la puerta.

Miró la pantalla del ordenador intentado concentrarse. Estaba preocupado por ella. Su hermana no estaba para emociones fuertes.

En ese momento, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Bob.

\- Mark… Acaba de llamar Dana… Algo está pasando en Washington… creo que está en problemas… tengo que ir con ella…

Mark se levantó como un resorte de la silla.

\- ¡Demonios papá! No te muevas de allí, hasta que yo llegue… .- se fue poniendo la chaqueta, mientras hablaba-. Me contarás lo que te ha dicho, con calma y ya veremos que hacemos, no se te ocurra moverte de casa… voy hacia allí ahora mismo…

Colgó el teléfono, cogió un papel de la mesa de Cat y le escribió una nota:

"B. me necesita con urgencia. En cuanto puedas llámame… Mark".

La dejó encima el teclado del ordenador, cogió las llaves del coche y salió a toda velocidad de la comisaria.

* * *

Tess saltó el muro que le separaba de la orilla del rio y se dirigió al lugar donde había visto a Gabe por última vez. El sol se estaba poniendo, pero todavía había luz suficiente para poder ver sin encender la linterna. Miró hacia el cielo y distinguió unas nubes densas y oscuras que ascendían por el rio desde el mar.

Miró su reloj y hizo un recorrido mental por el plano que había estado estudiando los días anteriores. Lo había conseguido en el ayuntamiento, cuando empezaron a investigar, después de que casi mataran a Jt. En él se podían ver con claridad todos los conductos de mantenimiento de la ciudad, incluyendo la red de aguas residuales, que justamente tenía una salida a poco mas de 20 metros, recorriendo el muro del paseo, de donde estaba ella.

Algo le decía que Gabe podía esconderse en esos insalubres túneles. Tocó su pistola y empezó andar hacia el lugar donde creía que estaba la entrada al tunel. Lo encontró enseguida.

Había tenido miedo de que fuera demasiado estrecho, pero no era así. El diámetro del túnel le permitía, sin problemas, andar a través de él de pie. Dentro, solo había oscuridad y un olor muy desagradable, como por otra parte, era de esperar.

Se asomó ligeramente, esperando oír algún ruido pero no oyó nada.

Armándose de valor cogió su pequeña linterna y la encendió. La salida o la entrada en su caso, apareció ante ella. En el suelo un canal llevaba el agua al exterior, en ese momento con muy poca cantidad. A los lados de ese canal, dos pequeñas zonas elevadas de cemento, permitían el paso, pero con cuidado, porque se veía que estaban muy mojadas y llenas de todo tipo de cosas, que Tess, prefirió no pensar en lo que podían ser.

Se fijó en que justo ahí, en la unión con las piedras de la orilla de rio, había un montón de pequeños huesos. Enfocó la linterna directamente hacia ellos. Podían ser de roedores o incluso de algún gato. Por unos segundos llego a sentir pena por Gabe…

Miró alrededor. Todavía tenía la impresión de que alguien la estaba siguiendo, pero seguía sin ver a nadie. Tocó la pistola que llevaba a a la espalda , en la cinturilla de su estrecho pantalón y cogiendo aire con fuerza, se adentro en el túnel.

No habían pasado ni un minuto desde que Tess entrase en la salida de las alcantarillas, cuando dos sombras saltaron a la orilla y emprendieron el camino que les llevaba al mismo lugar por el que ella acababa de desaparecer.

* * *

Cat cerró la puerta y respiró hondo antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a Aaron. No sabía por dónde empezar.

Los dos se miraron durante un momento. Aaron debió de darse cuenta de la preocupación y el nerviosismo de Cat y relajó, un poco, su expresión. Le indicó que se sentará en la silla más próxima y él lo hizo a su lado, no enfrente. Eso no era un interrogatorio.

Dejó el pequeño maletín que llevaba consigo encima de la mesa, se pasó la mano por el pelo y mirándola fijamente a los ojos empezó a hablar.

\- Cuando llegamos al edificio descubrimos que el incendio había sido provocado. Provocado de una manera bastante extraña… habían reventado una de las tuberías del gas y más tarde encontramos un mechero de gasolina en el suelo. Alguien hizo estallar aquello, lo único bueno es que no ha habido víctimas mortales. Él los salvo… eso sí, el dueño del apartamento donde se inicio el fuego ha desaparecido.

Cat iba a decir algo pero él la interrumpió.

\- Además, en las cámaras del banco de enfrente, no se ve cuando nuestro "héroe" entra en el edificio. La primera imagen de él que tenemos, es cuando saca a los niños... y desde luego no vivía ahí…. No…. entonces ¿por donde entró y para que entró? .- no esperó a que Cat contestase; siguió hablando -. Los que habían visto el video antes que yo, consideraron que había un fallo de velocidad en la grabación, porque el sujeto que salva a la anciana y a sus nietos, se mueve a un velocidad demasiado alta y así me lo hicieron saber, en el informe que me enviaron… .- Cat lo miró y no hizo nada por hablar. Quería saber a donde quería llegar.

Aaron apoyó un codo en la mesa y se masajeó las sienes.

\- A los dos segundos de verlo por primera vez me di cuenta de que a la grabación no le pasaba nada… su forma de andar, de moverse, de coger a los niños, a la anciana, tuve la seguridad de que era él, no me preguntes por què, pero estoy firmemente convencido de que lo es…. .- había mucha tristeza en su voz -. No podía ser otro, que su Víctor…- hizo una pausa. Cat agachó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos-. ... que mi tío Vincent…

Observó como Cat no levantaba la vista. Cuando volvió a hablar su tono de voz se volvió más conciliador.

\- No tiene que preocuparse por esto,... .- señaló su maletín. Cat entendió que dentro estaba la grabación-. ...no hay nada que le acuse y por supuesto, no le he dicho a nadie nada….- ella volvió a respirar cuando le oyó decir eso-. … no creo que él lo haya provocado. Mucho habría cambiado mi tío, si fuese así, pero sí me gustaría saber, ¿qué demonios hacia allí, justo en el momento de la explosión?… No olvide que ha desaparecido un hombre…

Apoyó sus antebrazos en sus muslos y junto las manos, agachándose ligeramente y quedando más cerca de Cat.

\- ".. Pero, de todos modos.- le dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-…. Esto es una simple excusa, ya sabe a lo que he venido… Tenía que haberlo hecho hace mucho, pero he estado muy enfadado y no, no podía.

No podía creer, primero, que fuese él, que yo hubiese estado tan ciego, y, que no viniese a buscarnos en cuanto salió de ese hospital, ¡ Somos su familia! No puedo entenderlo…- se incorporó y negando con la cabeza, se recostó en el respaldo de la silla -…. Cuando lo he visto en el video ya no he podido esperar más… he venido aquí porque usted es mi única posibilidad de encontrarlo. Tengo la impresión, la misma que tuve cuando la conocí, que tienen una relación muy estrecha…"

Justo en el momento que Aaron le decía todo esto, ella se dio cuenta de que oía, unos golpes rápidos, no muy claros, tal vez distorsionados por algo… Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada, y a los pocos segundos, la intensidad dismuyo.

Un tanto extrañada volvió a volcar toda su atención en el joven que tenía delante.

-Antes de nada quiero pedirte disculpas por no decirte la verdad entonces.- dejó las manos caer en su regazo, rozando su incipiente vientre, buscando relajarse mientras hablaba-. Era un momento, muy complicado, tienes que creerme….

Lo único que tenía claro Catherine cuando empezó a hablar, era que iba a ser todo lo sincera que podía ser… Muchas cosas tenía que contarlas el propio Vincent, y ella iba a hacer que lo hiciera, aunque tuviera que llevarlo a rastras. Ya era hora de zanjar todo esto y además, no pudo evitar que este pensamiento se formase en su mente, era el momento más adecuado, teniendo un cuenta que Vincent había encontrado "otra familia".

\- ¿Sabían quién era yo nada mas verme?.- le pregunto él interesado en la respuesta.

\- En cuanto oí tu nombre… pero Vincent no recordaba nada…

El asintió.

\- Yo….apenas recordaba a mi tío… era muy pequeño cuando él se fue…. No puede reconocerle, pero cuando me sacó del incendio a pesar de que estaba inconsciente creí oír que decía el nombre de mi padre…lo olvide enseguida porque no tenía sentido, pero cuando lo vi en TV diciendo quien era, las fotos que había visto durante toda mi vida de mi padre y sus hermanos se representaron en la mente, y entonces me di cuenta de mi error…Fue un golpe tremendo...

Dejó de hablar un momento, cogió aire y prosiguió.

\- Pero no solo para mi… mi madre, mi tía Sara… Imagina como nos sentimos cuando oímos las noticias de que lo acusaban de matar a un hombre… .- volvió a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación -. No me lo podía creer, ¡ Por Dios! Mi tío era medico, ¿cómo iba a hacer semejante barbaridad?… no tenía sentido… Y tampoco tenía sentido, que estuviera trabajando para la policía…. Nada tenía sentido...

Catherine empezó a hablar antes de que él siguiese. Había que dejar unas cuantas cosas claras.

\- "Lo puedo imaginar….- le dijo intentando defender a su marido, aunque sabía que sería difícil-. Sé que es difícil de entender pero ya sabes que al final se demostró que había sido un tremendo error .-Ella se había encargado de que así fuera. Ella y Mark, claro.

Cuando te conocí, el trabajaba conmigo de una forma circunstancial, no te puede contar mucho mas, tendría que ser tu tío quien lo hiciera, pero tienes que entender que Vincent estaba pasando por un momento muy duro, no recordaba nada de su vida, o casi nada, todo lo relacionado contigo le provocaba flashes de memoria que no sabía cómo interpretar…

Tu tío y yo teníamos una relación desde hacía un tiempo, pero poco después de aquello, nos distanciamos y cuando dio esa rueda de prensa, prácticamente no nos hablábamos…. .- se llevó la mano a la cara y se tapó un momento los ojos-… con eso no justifico su comportamiento, pero sé que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y alguna que otra mala influencia". - no pudo evitar pensar en Tori.

\- Y ahora ¿estáis juntos? .-le preguntó.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

\- Si…. Nos casamos hace 5 meses…

El se incorporó sorprendido.

\- ¿Casados?...- no sabía exactamente que decir-. Aunque suene extraño decirlo, me alegro, por los dos…-, dijo sonriendo, pero enseguida, volvió a su tio y su expresión cambio-. Y ahora, ¿ya ha recuperado la memoria?

\- Si.- le dijo Cat-. Casi toda…

\- Y entonces, ¿ por qué no ha venido a vernos?.- más que una pregunta, era una súplica. Aaron no podía entender por qué, si ya los recordaba, los había ignorado tanto tiempo.

\- La vida de tu tío ha sido muy complicada desde que se alistó….

Aaron siguió hablando sin oírla. La tristeza volvió a sus ojos.

\- Todos pensamos que había muerto….

Al oírle decir eso estuvo tentada de contarle el gran secreto, para que viese y comprendiese la situación de Vincent en ese momento, pero lo pensó mejor.

\- Aaron hay razones muy poderosas para que él hiciese lo que hizo… Él os quería mucho y os quiere mucho, pero tuvo y tenemos ahora, una vida muy complicada.

Aaron no se dio por vencido.

\- ¿Tan poderosas son esas razones? ….

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Como ya te he dicho, yo no puedo contártelas, tiene que ser Vincent quien lo haga… y tenéis que estar preparados...- se acercó a él y le tocó el brazo-. A pesar de todo lo que él os diga, nunca olvidéis que es Vincent Keller, y como todos los Keller, es y siempre será un héroe… todo lo que ha hecho lo ha hecho por una buena razón, aunque a veces, creyó que no lo era… y por eso, estoy segura, no podía enfrentarse a vosotros, a su familia…

Aaron cogió la mano de Cat entre las suyas.

-¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

Cat sonrió.

\- Con toda mi alma…

El asintió.

\- Por favor, dile que venga a vernos….

Cat se levantó de la silla dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que la situación se arreglase cuanto antes.

Entendía por lo que habían pasado. Recordó cuando pensó durante unas horas que su madre podría seguir viva… Lástima que solo hubiese sido un error.

\- Podemos ir a buscarle, si quieres. Trabaja en el Saint Benjamin y….- le dijo motivada.

Él movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y la obligó con delicadeza a que volviera a sentarse.

\- No…no… Dile que venga… mi madre también necesita hablar con él, creo que más que yo… .- se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Dile que desde que murió la abuela Anne, vivimos en la casa de la familia. Mi madre no pudo venderla, prácticamente se crió allí y está llena de recuerdos…. No es que viva de ellos, pero no ha podido desprenderse de nada... Esos recuerdos son su vida también… .- agachó la cabeza un poco avergonzado -. Aunque no se lo crea llegamos a pensar que había una maldición en la familia Keller, pero cuando lo oímos decir su nombre en televisión….- la miró sonriendo-. Fue increíble...

Se levantó y cogió su maletín. Lo miró.

\- Haré todo lo posible, para evitar que nadie sepa quién es el héroe del ese incendio, pero por favor, convéncelo, para que venga a vernos…

Cat se levantó a su vez.

\- Te prometo que irá… Sé que él también necesita hacerlo….

Él asintió. Le tendió la mano un tanto avergonzado y ella se la estrechó con fuerza.

\- Gracias Catherine…. .- le dijo.

Sonrió y sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación dejando a Cat con el corazón en un puño.

Cogió aire y salió a su vez de allí.

Bajó las escaleras pensando en sus siguientes movimientos. Primero, pedirle a Mark que la llevase al hospital. El Mustang lo tenía Heather. Luego…

-¡Oh!¡Mierda!

Mark no estaba en su mesa. Lo buscó por toda la sala pero no lo vio. Iba a coger el teléfono, cuando vio un papel en el teclado. Era la letra de su hermano.

La leyó deprisa.

Cogió su abrigo y se dirigió a la salida. Cogería un taxi para ir al hospital a hablar con Vincent, y durante el viaje llamaría a Mark… ¿¡Qué demonios le habría pasado a su padre!?

* * *

 _"…Justo enfrente, el mar embravecido, amenazaba con colarse dentro de la cueva, no en vano, se encontraban a apenas a dos metros por encima del nivel del mar._

 _Los demás ya hacía mucho tiempo que habían llegado y se internaban, de dos en dos, por la gran abertura en la roca llevando pequeños candiles para alumbrarse._

 _No podía dejar de mirar al mar._

 _\- No te preocupes, no llega a entrar en la caverna… Jamás ha llegado tan arriba ni en la peor de las tormentas -. Me dijo Duncan para tranquilizarme. Me apretó fuerte la mano y me condujo hacia la entrada._

 _Angus salió a nuestro encuentro y nos dio dos pequeñas lamparitas._

 _-Antes de entrar quiero que sepas que nadie que no pertenezca a esta tierra ha entrado nunca aquí.- se mordió los labios. Recuerdo su expresión de preocupación mientras me lo decía-. En esta cueva y en otras como esta, se instalaron nuestros antepasados cuando llegaron y plasmaron en sus paredes la historia de su linaje. Sus dioses, sus tradiciones, sus reyes y lo que es más importante de dónde venimos nosotros, los "Bersekers"….- me miró a los ojos -. Rebecca te pido que abras tu mente y aceptes lo que veas y lo que yo te cuente… y que no lo escribas en tus libros… Esto es solo es nuestro, de nadie más… No queremos que nadie lo sepa…._

 _Recuerdo esto, sentada en esta cómoda silla Catherine, y sonrió, porque hubiera sido capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que él me hubiera pedido….cualquier cosa…. Como comprenderás le prometí que si… que jamás lo sabría nadie… pero ahora, tengo muy claro, que tú eres parte de ellos, igual que Vincent, con lo cual, tenéis que ser participes de ella._

 _Volvamos allí…_

 _\- La historia termina por el lugar donde empezaremos a leerla .- me dijo apuntando con su lámpara, a una de las paredes. Los dibujos estaban hechos con sanguina y trazos muy finos._

 _Era una larga línea de escenas que se leían en circulo en la gran cueva donde estabamos ahora. Pude ver a mucha gente reuniéndose en el centro,_

 _Duncan se adelantó unos pasos y me contó, la primera de las ellas:_

" _Los primeros dibujos correspondían con los últimos años que permanecieron luchando en el continente. Éramos respetados por todas las diferentes tribus de esta parte del país, pero entonces vinieron los romanos y trajeron la religión católica, y eso acabo con nosotros._

 _En su doctrina estaba el perdón y el sufrimiento, para conseguir la paz, y nosotros éramos todo lo contrario, éramos los perpetradores de la violencia. La sangre y la muerte eran nuestras señas de identidad._

 _Nos persiguieron. Hicieron que nuestra propia gente nos repudiara por ser los heraldos de la violencia dijeron…y empezaron a matarnos. Aquellos que defendían la no violencia, empezaron a cazarnos y a matarnos a sangre fría"._

 _Fui recorriendo las paredes leyendo en los dibujos lo que él me contaba… Llegué a un punto donde uno de ellos eran quemado vivo, atado a un grueso árbol. Podía ver sus ojos de un turbio color amarillo y sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca abierta, en un grito de eterno terror._

 _"Algunos murieron antes de que tomaran conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando lo hicimos, nos fuimos. Buscamos refugio aquí y nos quedamos, con la idea clara, de defendernos de todo aquel que quisiera hacernos daño._

 _Y así, hemos estado desde entonces, siendo lo que somos, encerrados aquí para poder sobrevivir._

 _Sé que vas a decir que somos más fuertes que ellos, si, pero ellos son muchos más y además, nuestras vidas serían un infierno si seguimos valiéndonos de las antiguas formas… seriamos perseguidos y no tendríamos paz, nunca podríamos ser felices."_

 _Me miró entonces y sonrió. Su cicatriz se marcaba profundamente en su rostro cuando lo hacia._

 _\- No te preocupes, dentro de nuestra peculiar condena somos felices, no necesitamos nada más…._

 _¡Qué equivocado estaba! Puede que él no necesitase nada más, pero otros si…._

 _\- ¿Quién pintó todo esto?.- le pregunte intrigada._

 _\- Si te fijas hay un salto en cuanto al pintor….aquí… .- me enseñó un mural con trazos más fuertes y en colores vivos que milagrosamente, todavía se conservaban- se narra nuestra llegada y estancia en la isla...- fue siguiendo la pared hacia atrás-. y aquí cambia hacia un solo color… el pintor en esta caso vino cuando huimos y regresamos aquí… Los trazos son mas, no sé, más tristes… y el color es el rojo… el rojo de la sangre y el sufrimiento… Cuando este pintor murió, ya nadie más vino aquí a pintar. Todo quedo como entonces…._

 _Seguimos leyendo las pinturas, deteniéndonos en los momentos más destacados de su vida en la vieja Inglaterra, cuando eran los guardianes de su gente… Su gente que tienes que entender, no solo era aquella que vino con ellos en sus invasiones si no también aquella que estaba ya en la isla…_

 _Mientras seguiamos leyendo los dibujos, la gran cueva, fue llenándose cada vez mas._

 _Todavía ahora puedo verlos hablando y sonriendo llevando en las manos sus pequeñas lamparitas de aceite. Vi un grupo de muchachos que encabezados por Stu, nuestro Stuart, jugaban a ser guerreros y luchaban con espadas de madera, mientras corrían de un lado a otro de la cueva._

 _No puedo evitar sentir una inmensa ternura al recordarlo de niño, tan ajeno a todo lo que tendría que pasar después, en gran parte por mi culpa. Espero que algún dia puedan perdonarme._

 _En fin, perdona un momento de debilidad… Sigo con mi historia, precisamente ahora empieza lo interesante._

 _Me quede mirándolos y le pregunté._

 _\- ¿Por qué os estáis reuniendo aquí?..._

 _Duncan sonrió._

 _\- Celebramos que todavía existimos. En breves aparecerán Erik y Gerald y sus chicos, llevando unos grandes barriles de cerveza, carne asada con especias, y pan del horno de Grant, todo ello en tal cantidad, que podrían dar de comer a un ejército de Highlanders….- me cogió del brazo y se acercó a mi oído-. Y te puedo asegurar que no sobrara nada…._

 _Recuerdo haber sonreído abiertamente, porque me lo creí. Luego me llevo a otro lugar del muro._

 _\- Pero antes de que nos pongamos a comer y a beber, quiero que veas algo mas… .- su expresión cambio y se puso serio. Agachó la cabeza ligeramente y no me miró mientras hablaba. Fuimos andando hacia lo más profundo de la cueva. Allí ,un mural de casi dos metros de largo estaba flanqueado por dos grandes antorchas… Se veía que las acaban de encender, supongo que con motivo de la celebración, pero esa singularidad con respecto a las otras me dio a entender que esa pintura era especialmente importante…_

 _Duncan se paró delante del fresco. Se colocó detrás de mi y me rodeo la cintura con las manos._

 _"La leyenda escrita en las paredes de esta roca, cuenta como fuimos creados por Odin, para convertirnos en su guardia. Los mas salvajes entre los salvajes, dispuestos a luchar al lado del mismo Thor y a salvar a Asgard de cualquier amenaza conocida…. Seres mitológicos…_

 _Aquí se cuenta todo esa historia… puedes verla…."_

 _Y la vi… en esos dibujos llenos de color en este caso, que te trasportaban directamente al lugar y el momento que estaban narrando, dejando que tu imaginación volase libre… Ví como luchaban defendiendo a su Dios y como eran homenajeados como guerreros…. Y también supe que eso no eran leyendas, esa era su historia real. Su Dios, eran sus reyes, los jefes de sus tribus, y ellos los guerreros que hacía que fueran temidos por todo enemigo posible…_

 _De repente, mientras seguía la historia algo me llamo la atención…Me separe de Duncan y me acerque despacio al muro._

 _\- ¿Eso es una mujer? pregunte asombrada. Tenía los rasgos de una bestia como todos los demás, pero el cuerpo no era el cuerpo de un hombre. Lo comparé con otros dibujos y descubrí que había muchas otras._

 _El me contestó, llegando hasta mi y señalando el lugar donde la había visto._

 _\- Si lo es…. una guerrera berseker… igual que nosotros…_

 _Te juro, Catherine, que me alegró mucho saber que las mujeres también formaban parte de todo aquello._

 _Duncan me cogió de la mano y me llevo a uno de los pocos bancos de madera que quedaban vacios. En ese momento se oyeron unos gritos tremendos y me asuste, pensando que al final el mar había logrado entrar… pero no era eso…Acababa de llegar la cerveza y el whisky…_

 _No habían pasado ni dos minutos y Aila, la tabernera, se acercó a nosotros, esquivando a ávidos bebedores, con dos jarras bien llenas. Duncan le dio las gracias, se bebió la mitad de un trago y empezó a contarme, mientras yo disfrutaba lentamente de la mia._

 _\- "En los lugares de dónde venimos, desde los tiempos más remotos, se sabe que los bersekers luchaban en parejas; parejas formadas para toda la vida por aquellos que eran elegíos por el destino para estar juntos. Las mujeres eran luchadores igual que ellos, como todas las mujeres vikingas, las cuales como hijas, esposas, madres de guerreros y eran capaces de manejar una espada, un arco o un cuchillo exactamente igual de muchos hombres.._

 _En mi mente veo la sonrisa de Duncan al decir esto y mirarme._

 _-Estoy seguro que tu hubieras sido una gran vikinga… .- me dijo sin pestañear, y yo recuerdo haber notado como el rubor subía a mis mejillas, mientras lo miraba embelesada .Pero cuando volvió a hablar ya no sonreía._

 _\- De este modo, la extirpe se regeneraba constantemente, pero un buen día se decidió que había que ampliar territorio y muchos bersekers salieron de las costas de nuestro amado primer hogar, buscando nuevos lugares… y los encontraron, pero al hacerlo, cuando los jóvenes llegaban aquí, no les importaban nada, salvo, el afán de conquista , lo que les llevaba a una muerte violenta , sirviéndose de cualquier mujer que les parecía buena… Algunas les dieron hijos, pero por alguna razón nunca mujeres… nunca… Aguantaron unas cuantas generaciones más, pero sin nacimientos….- negó con la cabeza-. Supongo que nuestro deseo de conquista a cualquier precio nos trajo esa maldición… Nuestras mujeres actuales son maravillosas pero no son las que el destino nos tenía reservadas… El guerrero nacido de guerreros hace mucho que ya no puede darse….- suspiró._

 _Aquello no me acabo de gustar… y se lo dije._

 _\- ¿Entonces yo tampoco estaba destinado a ti?….- pregunté medio en broma medio enserio._

 _Duncan me miró a los ojos._

 _\- Tengo la firme convicción de que tú y yo somos los primeros en muchos años que estamos destinados a estar juntos… Lo siento aquí dentro..- se llevó mi mano al lugar donde estaba su corazón y agachó la cabeza para besarme suavemente en los labios-. Nada más verte ,cuando bajabas de ese barco, lo intuí, porque jamás había conocido a nadie que me hiciera sentir lo que sentía cuando te miraba… y cuando aceptaste lo que yo era, lo supe de verdad…. Eres especial Rebecca Reynolds, muy especial…_

 _Sonreí, mientras intentaba aclarar mi mente._

 _\- Entonces, vosotros sois las generaciones que solo tenéis un antepasado guerrero…. Vuestros padres… - deje de hablar esperando confirmación, pero no llegó._

 _El no dijo nada._

 _\- ¿Duncan?_

 _Cogió aire antes de hablar._

 _\- Rebecca…. Yo todavía soy hijo de guerreros y algunos de los que hay en esta sala, también, incluido el pequeño Stu y sus amigos…Sus madres fueron los últimas, y ya murieron… Por supuesto, la mayoría de los bersekers no. Un grupo de nosotros todavía lo somos, pero estamos condenados a desaparecer… El linaje está maldito…_

 _Imagina mi reacción, Cat._

 _\- No puede ser, me has dicho que todo eso ocurrió durante las conquistas y de eso hace mucho, aunque hayan pasado unas cuantas generaciones, ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?.. .- pensé durante un momento -. Salvo que el número de generaciones sea muy alto…_

 _Mi mente racional no podía entenderlo… Pero Duncan dijo algo que lo que dejo todo muy claro._

 _\- Rebecca… nunca te he dicho los años que puede vivir un berseker… Nunca te he dicho los años que tengo…"_

Dejó de escribir cuando oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

* * *

A pesar de la linterna, a medida que Tess entraba, sentía como la oscuridad la rodeaba. Todo estaba en silencio, salvo el ruido, amortiguado por el agua, de sus pasos. De vez en cuando, unos pies pequeños corrían a su alrededor… ¡ratas! Era increíble pensar en Gabe moviéndose por ese sitio…. El guapo y elegante Gabe… ¡Dios mío como habían cambiado las cosas! En esa cosa que recorría la ciudad matando ya no quedaba nada del fiscal Lowan… ahora era un animal…

Llegó a un recodo y el túnel la obligaba a girar hacia la izquierda. Antes de hacerlo sacó su arma y apuntó hacia delante junto con la linterna. El haz de luz iluminó la pared del fondo mientras ella se disponía a girar. Se fijó en que su mano herida ya no temblaba al coger la pistola. No pudo evitar respirar aliviada.

Sin pensarla más, giró. Se encontró con otro túnel parecido al que acababa de dejar, pero con la diferencia de en el otro lado pudo ver un oquedad en el muro. Se acercó poco a poco y comprobó que era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera tumbarse una persona. Había demasiada distancia para saltar sin mancharse con lo cual se limito a verlo dese allí. Enfocó la linterna y pudo ver un buen montón de periódicos en el suelo. Una botella de cristal llena de un líquido indefinible, un par de chaquetas viejas destrozadas por el uso, una caja grande de cerillas y otros objetos de diversos tamaños… ¿podía estar Gabe escondiéndose ahí? Era espantoso….

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía caer en la pena… Gabe se había portado como un maldito hijo de puta y ahora se había convertido en un bestia en toda la extensión de la palabra… no podía sentir pena por él… La muerte sería poca condena para lo que se merecía.

Iba a emprender otra vez la marcha adentrándose más en el túnel, cuando le pareció oír un ruido detrás de ella.

Se pegó a la pared, apagando la linterna.

Vio una luz que avanzaba por el túnel .Fue desandando el camino, hasta llegar al recodo que acaba de pasar. Volvió a levantar el arma y esperó a que, quien fuese, diese la vuelta, para enfrentarlo.

Poco a poco los pasos sonaban más cerca. Se dio cuenta de que su mano había vuelto a temblar y que estaba sudando. Se metió la linterna en al bolsillo y cogió el arma con ambas manos. Solo se distinguía la luz que iba acercándose a ella.

Los pasos se pararon cuando estaban a punto de girar. Le pareció oír a alguien hablar…

No dio tiempo a nada más. Salió de la esquina y antes de que la luz la deslumbrara, encañonó a la persona que llevaba la linterna.

* * *

\- ¡No se te ocurra dejarle que se vaya!.- le gritó a Mark mientras salía del taxi-. Si lo sé….- expulso con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones-. ¿El qué?... ¡vamos Mark!, tengo que hacer algo que no puede esperar...- abrió con fuerza la puerta de urgencias, apartándose para que pasara un enfermero con una camilla-. Si iré después… ¿es algo malo?... Ya veo, si no me lo puedes decir por teléfono no creo que sea bueno… Os voy conociendo.- le dijo con marcada ironía-. Te dejo, acabo de entrar al hospital..

Colgó el teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se acercó con paso decidido a información, pero antes de llegar vio a Vincent que venía por el pasillo hacia allí, acompañado por dos médicos. Se pararon delante de una puerta a hablar y ella espero a que su marido la viese. Enseguida lo hizo. Ella sonrió, podía oír los latidos de su corazón, bueno, no solo los suyos ahora.

Se giró buscándola con la mirada y sonrió al verla. Se despidió de sus colegas y fue hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? .- le preguntó extrañado pero a la vez encantado de tenerla allí. La beso en los labios.

Ella apoyó su mano en el pecho de él, con suavidad. Lo miró a los ojos seria.

\- Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

Vincent automáticamente dirigió la mirada a su vientre.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?- pregunto asustado.

\- No… no es eso.- negó ella con la cabeza.

El frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Entonces?

Cat se lo dijo sin rodeos. Jamás lo iba a imaginar.

\- Tu sobrino ha venido a verme a la comisaria.

Vincent dio un ligero paso atrás, sorprendido. Un montón de imágenes volvieron a su mente. Cogió aire con fuerza antes de hablar

\- Ven conmigo, vamos a la cafetería…. .- la cogió con fuerza de la mano y la llevo hacia allí.

Después de pedir los cafés, Catherine se sentó en la silla que le indicaba Vincent, mientras él lo hacía justo en frente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- le preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

Cat se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Se echó la larga melena castaña hacia atrás.

\- Estábamos Mark y yo comentando la noticia que había salido en la prensa sobre el héroe de un incendio…

Vincent asintió.

\- Si lo he visto, un residente ha traído el periódico.

Cat prosiguió.

\- Bueno, estábamos comentando que nadie podía reconocerlo, cuando de repente, he oído una voz que decía que él si que lo había reconocido… Me he dado la vuelta y ahí estaba Aaron. Imagina mi sorpresa... no sabía qué hacer…

Vincent se recostó en el silla. Un grupo de enfermeras paso su lado y lo saludaron. El no se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Subimos a una de las salas de interrogatorios… y allí me explicó que él es uno de los encargados de la investigación del incendio…

Su marido la interrumpió.

\- ¡Oh! Es bombero….¡Dios! .- se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Se incorporó y apoyó los codos en la mesa. El café se estaba quedado frio.

\- ¿Pero cómo pudo asociarme con el incendio? Cuando lo salve él estaba inconsciente. Recuperó el conocimiento después de que lo saqué de allí.

Cat ladeó la cabeza y levantó las cejas.

\- Llámalo sexto sentido, pero nada mas verte lo supo… sabia que eras tú.

Vincent bebió un sorbo de su café con la vista fija en un punto indefinido.

\- ¿Qué más? .- volvió a preguntar.

Cat continúo.

\- Dijo que no entendía lo que hacías allí, y que la investigación del incendio, les había llevado a pensar que fue provocado….

Vincent sonrió ligeramente.

\- También me dijo que el dueño del apartamento donde todo se originó ha desaparecido… y que las cámaras… te ven salir pero no te ven entrar…. .- volvió a coger aire antes de continuar-…. Quiere saber qué demonios hacías ahí… pero me ha dejado claro que no que no va a decir nada sobre ti.

Cat le cogió la mano.

\- Vincent, ha venido a buscarte…. En el fondo era una excusa para saber porque no has ido a verlos, después de tanto tiempo… Te están esperando desde que saliste diciendo quien eras en la rueda de prensa del hospital…

El la miró con expresión triste, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Tienes que ir a verles… Lo ha pasado mal, él y tus cuñadas, porque no entienden porque no has ido… no entienden porque un Keller fue acusado de matar a un hombre… pero sobre todo no entienden que los hayas abandonado.

\- Yo no los he abandonado..- la corrigió él, rápidamente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé…- se apresuro a decirle Cat-. pero ellos no. Sé que llevas tiempo deseando hacerlo, pero también sé que tienes miedo…

El tragó con dificultad. Cat siguió hablando.

\- Tienes que ir… ahora…No puedes esperar más.

Vincent la miró mientras se echaba hacia atrás en la silla y soltaba su mano. Cat espero. A los pocos segundos volvió a acercarse a ella.

\- ¿Y qué les digo cuando quieran saber el por qué de todo esto?

\- No lo sé cariño… tendrás que decidirlo cuando estés allí, pero algo me dice que no tendrán problemas en creerte y entenderán, por todo lo que has pasado desde que te fuiste a Afganistán.

El apoyó los codos en la mesa, junto las manos y entrecruzó los dedos.

\- Cat, me gustaría tanto volver a formar parte en sus vidas.

Ella asintió.

\- Pues ve… y recuperarlos...

El le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, como si quisiera coger algo del optimismo y la fuerza que siempre encontraba en ella y luego se puso en pie. Cat hizo lo mismo. Fue hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- Voy…. Ahora mismo…. .- miró hacia la sala-. Llevo muchas horas aquí, no creo que me echen de menos.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo-. ¿Me esperaras despierta?

Ella asintió mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Creo que sí… tengo que ir a hablar con Mark y con mi padre ahora… algo ha pasado y no me lo quieren contar por teléfono.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! .- exclamó Vincent sin mucho énfasis-. ¡Qué miedo me dan!

Cat no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sutil carcajada.

\- Si, a mí también me dan miedo…. .- miró a su marido a los ojos-. Te esperaré despierta… y ten confianza, ya verás como todo sale bien…

El, por toda contestación, se limitó a besarla en los labios.

A continuación, se separó de ella y sin dejar de mirarla se dirigió a la salida de la cafetería.

* * *

Cerró el cuaderno con pena. Era tan maravilloso volver a estar ahí, aunque fuese en el recuerdo, pero sabía, que era Stuart quien venía y tenía ganas de verlo.

Se había tomado todo el compuesto que Stanley le había mandado. Durante el tiempo en que el suero había hecho efecto, tres días, nadie la había visto y el cambio era brutal. En un momento determinado había pensado darle una parte de los chicos para que pudieran seguir investigando, pero luego lo pensó, era casi imposible que encontrasen la solución.

No pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Iba a ser una noche de sorpresas.

Se planchó el vestido con las manos y abrió la puerta.

Vio como Stuart se daba la vuelta y la miraba.

\- Me había parecido notar algo cerca de la casa… .- se quedo con la palabra en la boca en cuanto la vio. Entró rápido y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

La miró asombrado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?...

Rebecca sonrió.

\- Ven…- le cogió la mano y lo llevo hasta el salón. Allí en la mesa en frente del sofa,una botella de vino esperaba a que la abrieran-. Haz los honores…- le dijo a él.

Stuart sin dejar de mirarla lo hizo y lleno las dos copas que habia al lado de la botella.

No pudo espero mas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? .- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofa, con la copa en la mano.

Rebecca se acercó a la chimenea encendida.

\- Stanley me mando un vial con el suero que me han dado todos estos años.- se dio la vuelta y sacó un papel de una cajita de madera de haya que habia en la repisa de la chimenea. Se lo dio.

Stuart la leyó atentamente.

\- Por esto estas así… te lo has tomado..

\- Si…- corroboró ella-. todo….Lo necesitaba… Es maravilloso volver a ser una misma….- le dijo respirando profundamente.

Stuart la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso significa que vas a ir con él… - le preguntó con algo de decepción y miedo en la voz.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Se sentó a su lado.

\- Si y no… por supuesto que iré con él….Quiero más de ese suero… Stuart quiero vivir un tiempo más, hasta que todo esto haya terminado. Quiero ver a los hijos de Cat…y para eso necesito lo que Stanley tiene guardado en algún lugar….

Stuart dejo el papel encima de la mesa.

\- Entonces, ¿que piensas hacer?

\- Le pondré una trampa…. Acudiré y le daré esperanzas hasta que se ablande… Sé que soy muy importante para él y ahora que ha muerto Morgan estoy convencida de que me quiere solo para él…. Es mas, tengo mis dudas que algien, que no sea él, sepa algo de lo que trama…

Stuart negó con la cabeza.

\- Puede ser muy peligroso meterte en la boca del lobo..

\- Si, pero tengo mucho a ganar si lo consigo, si me quedo aquí moriré…. Ademas estoy segura de que han guardado todas las muestras importantes y siento, que tenemos que hacernos con ellas...

Stuart no pudo rebatirle eso… Era cierto… Si no hacían algo pronto iba a morir

-De acuerdo, te apoyaremos en todo…. desde la distancia…. Pero ahora tengo que decirte otra cosa….

Ella dejó su copa y se dispuso a escuchar con atención.

\- Dime…

Stuart se levantó. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y empezó a pasear por la habitación. La miro cuando se paró.

\- Hemos sido invitados a una reunión en el consulado de Escocia en Nueva York…

\- Nosotros…. ¿Yo?

Stuart asintió.

\- Es la inauguración de una serie de actos culturales que tienes que ver mucho con Escocia…

Rebecca sintió que algo no estaba bien.

\- ¿Sobre Skye?

\- Si… también…. Entre los conferenciantes y expertos hay una pequeña delegación de la isla…

Rebecca se levantó y fue hacia él.

\- ¿Quiénes son...- le preguntó preocupada-… y para que han venido? .- sabia que eso no iba ser bueno.

\- Erik y Gerald, mis amigos de la infancia… tu conociste a sus padres y creo que también a ellos… Han venido a proteger a Cat.

Ella abrió la boca recordado lo que acaba de escribir. Fue hacia el escritorio y cogió cuaderno. Lo llevó al salón.

\- Nunca he creído en las casualidades…..- se lo ofreció a Stuart para que lo viese. Este se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué es?

Rebecca aguanto de pie mientras se lo decía.

\- Es vuestra historia, la que me contó Duncan en la cueva…La que está escrita en las pinturas…. Y la maldición.

Stuart ojeó lo último que estaba escrito.

\- Se lo estás contando a Cat…..- le dijo muy serio.

\- Si... Tiene todo el derecho a saberlo….

Stuart se lo dio y se puso en pie visiblemente enfadado.

\- No tienes derecho a decirle nada, hasta que no sea el momento oportuno…. Puede que se asuste…. Que ella tema, que queramos quitarle a sus hijos…

Rebecca asintió.

\- Sobre todo si alguno de ellos es una niña… una niña nacida de dos bestias. Aunque Cat lo fuera de forma incipiente, su ADN estaba contaminado cuando se quedo embarazada y todo eso pasó a los fetos… .- fue diciendo ella mientras asentía.

Stuart la miró fijamente.

\- Déjame todo esto a mí… por favor .-Ese por favor sonó como una orden en toda regla…

Rebecca siguió hablando.

-Tienen derecho a conocer lo que ocurre y poder decidir qué hacer cuando llegue el momento…. No puedes obligarles…

Stuart no dijo nada.

\- Por mucho que queráis que vuestros linaje continué… Sí, sé que sois los últimos... pero, no podéis forzarlos, a aceptar un destino que tal vez no quieran…

\- ¡No les forzaremos a nada! .- exclamó Stuart enojado-. Lo entenderán, tienen que entenderlo.

Rebecca se plantó delante de él.

\- ¿Como lo entenderá Vincent el día que sepa que mataste a su amigo?... Stuart, no le diste la posibilidad de decidir. Tú te encargaste de hacerlo por él..

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Fue andando despacio hasta la chimenea y apoyó las dos manos en la repisa.

\- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará el día que se enteré? .- le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

Stuart agachó la cabeza.

\- Lo entenderá seguro…. El disfruta de lo que es… ya ha conocido de verdad a la bestia que vive dentro de él… si ese Markus le hubiera dado ese "suero", por amor a Cat, lo habría utilizado, y estoy seguro que se arrepentiría toda su vida…. Si el buen doctor estuviese vivo Vincent habría dejado de ser lo que es y todo esto, el embarazo, jamás habría ocurrido….

Se dio la vuelta deprisa y cogió a Rebecca de los brazos.

\- Es lo más parecido a lo que somos que jamás he encontrado… Es un guerrero total, con un potencial por descubrir inmenso. Me recuerda tanto a nosotros hace muchos años, pero además… es… es….- volvió a agachar la cabeza otra vez para que Rebecca no viera su expresión-.¿no lo entiendes, verdad?... Lo quiero como al hijo que jamás tendré y no pienso perderlo….

Rebecca lo miró con tristeza. Entendía a lo que se refería. A veces pensando e Cat y sus hijos, también los asociaba con la familia que ella jamás pudo tener….

-Stuart…- ella le acaricio la mejilla -. Si tiene que elegir entre tú y Cat, la elegirá a ella, no te quepa duda… puede que Duncan os elegiera a vosotros, pero él no lo hará… Por mucho que lo desees, en el fondo, sabes que no es como vosotros….

\- Nunca le haré elegir…. Puede tener lo mejor de ambos mundos…

Rebecca negó con la cabeza.

\- Por si acaso, intenta evitar que se entere de lo de Markus…. .- se separó un poco de él. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo…

\- Por cierto, Lynn también podría tener ese papel, en su ADN esta el vuestro, podría serviros también…

\- No…. ella no está preparada para algo así…. No podemos llevarla allí esperando que se integre… es demasiado mayor para ello… .- le dijo él convencido-.

\- Ya, pero si se lo cuentas…. Quizá…

Stuart se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

\- No… tiene que ser un niño… un bebe criado a allí….donde las cosas simplemente sigan su curso…

\- Simplemente..- repitió ella sonriendo…. Si Cat y Vincent tenía dos hijas, desde luego no les iban a faltar pretendientes…. No creía que aquello les fuese a gustar a sus padres….-. Si eso ocurre ¿dejareis que el amor decida?

Stuart no le contestó. Sabía a donde quería llegar.

Rebecca no ser rindió a pesar de la mirada de él.

\- Tal vez, vuestro destino sea extinguiros... Reconozco que sería una perdida, pero, tenéis que reconocer, que forzar las situación no lleva a nada bueno….

De repente, Stuart empezó a mirar hacia arriba… Algo rondaba por el tejado.

\- Quédate aquí no te muevas..- le ordenó a Rebecca.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió afuera. La puerta se cerró con un ruidoso portazo.

Rebecca podía sentir algo, nunca puso porque, entendía que por el suero, pero tenía cierta facilidad para saber cuando uno de ellos la rondaba. Ahora lo sentía, pero muy sutilmente. Recordó que la última generación de híbridos que había salido del Baker, eran indetectables… Quizá lo que sentía venia del berseker.

Entonces oyó dos golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡Rebecca ábreme!… .- ella por instinto lo fue a hacer.

-¡ Stuart! .- no se dio cuenta, hasta que ya fue tarde, que esa voz no era la de Stuart, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta, y en el umbral una bestia enorme le sonría enseñándole sus afilados colmillos.

* * *

Lynn salió del apartamento dejando a Heather enfrascada en ordenar todo lo que acababan de traer. Se dirigió hacia el Baker. Tenía que ver a Jt para hablar de los efectos del suero que le estaban dando para evitar una degeneración demasiado rápida de sus tejidos. Cogió un taxi y lo dejó en un parque cercano. Queria pasear. Desde que había salido de su cautiverio, disfrutaba mucho estando al aire libre.

Cuando salió del piso, no pudo evitar echar una mirada al apartamento de su vecino. Ian las había ayudado durante todo la tarde a subir lo que faltaba a la casa. Era un chico encantador, guapo y muy educado. A pesar de que Heather era muy desconfiada, según ella, por lo que le había pasado, ella no lo era tanto.

El bullicio de una ciudad como NY era a esas horas ensordecedor. Fue pasando por calles y avenidas llenas de gente que iba de un lado a otro, preocupada de sus cosas. No pudo evitar pensar que dirían si supieran que un grupo de seres mitad bestia mitad hombre están librando una batalla en su ciudad, y que muchos de ellos habian convivido a lo largo de las décadas con esos seres, para nada distintos a ellos en su forma normal.

Ella era uno de esos seres. La única mujer según le había dicho Stuart desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por su sangre correa algo que la hacía ser una mujer diferente a cualquier otra en el mundo. Se dio cuenta de que cuando lo pensaba, lo primero que sentía era una absoluta sensación de soledad…¿quién demonios iba a querer a una mujer como ella? Suspiro intentando apartar ese pensamiento de su mente. Había gente que la quería y mucho, no en vano le habían salvado de las garras de esos malnacidos, ahora tenía que ser fuerte y hacerse un hueco en el mundo, intentado entender y aceptar su nueva condición.

Dejó atrás las bulliciosas calles, se bajó del taxi y se adentró de uno de los parques que lindando con el East River la llevarían hasta el Baker

No se había dado cuenta de que la única persona que andaba por ahí en ese momento era ella, hasta que notó un cosquilleo muy fuerte en la nuca y le pareció oir el ruido de unos pasos.

Se dio la vuelta buscando al causante de su inquietud pero no vio a nadie.

Sus especiales sentidos se pusieron a funcionar sin que ella se diese cuenta. Cualquiera que la hubiera observado habría visto cómo sus ojos, se volvían de amarillo claro y como su expresión se volvía más dura, más salvaje.

Seguía sin ver nada. Ni un solo movimiento. Todo parecía tranquilo a su alrededor. Solitario pero tranquilo.

Sin dejar de estar alerta volvió a ponerse en marcha. Iba a acelerar el ritmo de su marcha, hasta el límite que ella podía, que era mucho, pero no le dio tiempo. Una mano fuerte y poderosa la cogió del cuello desde detrás. Le levantó la barbilla y la arrastró a la oscuridad que había dejado de un grupo de altos árboles.

* * *

Salió del hospital mientras Vincent se cambiaba, y buscó un taxi que la llevase a Riverside Drive. Tenía ganas de saber de una vez que había pasado con Dana y qué demonios era eso que no le podían contar por teléfono. No le había dicho nada a Vincent sobre Dana, porque no era el momento. El tenia que centrarse ahora en recuperar a su familia. De repente, sintió un súbito cosquilleo en la base de la nuca y oyó a lo lejos, una cadencia lenta y regular. Ya no tenía dudas, eran latidos. Lo mismo que había oído todo el tiempo en la sala de interrogatorios, los latidos del corazón de Aaron…

Se dio la vuelta a pesar de que un taxi pasó a su lado. Alguien la están siguiendo. Lo notaba en todo su cuerpo… ¿Pero cómo podía ser posible? A la preocupación de que la estuvieran siguiendo se unió la certeza de que esa seguridad de que algo iba detrás de ella, tenía que ver con su embarazo.

Miró hacia los dos lados de la calle donde estaba y no viendo nada, levanto la cabeza para mirar en los tejados…. Y entonces lo vio. Una figura grande que intentaba esconderse entre las sombras. Ella lo miró sin miedo, mientras sacaba su revolver de la cartuchera.

Pero no tuvo tiempo a apuntar. En una fracción de segundo la figura había desaparecido, pero la sensación de que la estaban observando, todavía se mantenía. ¿Dónde estás maldito cabrón? Volvió a la calle y le pareció ver entre las personas que se acercaban a urgencia en ese momento, uno que permanecía con una capucha grande puesta, andando hacia ella decididamente. No pudo en ningún momento verle el rostro.

Se asustó ligeramente, no por ella y si no por sus hijos. Cogio el primer taxi que vio.

Era urgente que fuera a ver a Jt y a Evan… había que hacer las pruebas a los bebes…

* * *

El taxi que llevaba a Vincent paró delante de la casa de sus padres, su casa y la casa de Emily, Aaron y la pequeña Claudia. Esa niña era casi un bebe cuando se fue…. En 14 años que no había vuelto por ahí.

No hacía mucho, su mente le devolvió el recuerdo del día en que se despidió para irse a Afganistán.

Todavía estaban llorando la muerte de sus hermanos, cuando él les dijo que necesitaba hacer algo más que llorarles. Se alistó a los pocos días y en menos de un mes estaba despidiéndose de lo que quedaba de su familia en esa misma casa.

Tenía muy claro que podía ser una despedida definitiva si las cosas iban mal, lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que sí seria definitiva, pero no tendría nada que ver con la muerte…. Bueno, hasta que Cat llegó a su vida, fue una especia de muerte en vida… si no hubiera sido por Jt quien sabe lo que sería de él.

Todos hablaban de que Catherine le había salvado de su parte oscura, pero él sabía, que Jt fue quien verdaderamente le salvo… Fue su apoyo en los días mas oscuros de su vida, cuando volvió del infierno. ¿Dónde estaría Vincent Keller ahora si no hubiera sido por él?...

Lo echaba de menos. Todavía no habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre lo que había pasado en el hospital unos días atrás. En ese momento, se prometió a sí mismo, que lo haría. No podía perderlo… no podía perder a aquel que tantas veces se había sentado a su lado en esas escaleras. Puede que Stuart y los demás le hubieran dado una identidad que necesitaba, pero no eran su familia, eran otra cosa…. Desde luego importante, pero nunca podría reemplazar a la otra. Jamás.

Se fue acercando despacio. Notaba como su corazón iba a 100 por hora.

Habían arreglado el porche y las escaleras, pero mantenía la misma estructura que tenía cuando él vivía allí.

Había luz dentro. Miró su reloj. Era muy tarde, ya habrían cenado…. Estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta, pero estaba seguro de que Catherine no se lo perdonaría nunca. Tenía que enfrentarse de una vez a ellos y confiar en que pudieran perdonarle por lo que hizo.

Subió las escaleras notando como la madera crujía bajo sus pies. No pudo evitar darse la vuelta para mirar la casa de Alex. Todavía podía verla acercarse a él con esa sonrisa maravillosa y sus increíbles ojos azules.

Ella ya descansaba en paz y todos los que le habían hecho daño pagarían por ello. De eso se iba a encargar aunque le llevase todo la vida.

Llegó al porche y vio el banco donde su madre se sentaba a pintar, apoyaba en un caballete. Esa era una de sus pasiones junto con la lectura y su familia. Tanto la lectura como la pintura le servían para relajarse y para hacer que las horas pasaran más rápidas teniendo en cuenta que todos sus hombres se jugaban la vida todos los dias en cuanto salían de casa. De joven había sido una magnifica pintora y lo retomo en cuanto sus hijos dejaron de necesitarla a tiempo completo.

Dejó de mirar el banco con el corazón en un puño e iba a llamar a la puerta cuando está se abrió.

Una mujer un poco más mayor que él, con el pelo rubio largo, y los ojos verdes, vestida con una camisa verde de seda y unos tejanos oscuros, apareció en el umbral.

Se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada.

Vincent no podía hablar, solo podía limitarse a esperar su reacción. Los nervios lo estaban devorando.

\- Emily…- intentó decir con la garganta seca.

Ella no le dejo decir nada más. Se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazo todo los fuerte que pudo.

\- ¡Maldito seas Vincent Keller! ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir? ¡Maldito seas! ¡Maldito seas! .- le susurró al oído echándose a llorar desconsoladamente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Vincent se limitó a abrazarla igual de fuerte y a hundir su cara en el hombro de ella.

* * *

Nada más llegar al Baker, fue directa al sótano y se encontró con Jt y Evan jugando con los microscopios.

No se habían visto desde antes de la discusión que habían tenido Jt y Vincent después de traer el cadáver del hibrido.

\- Chicos os necesito urgentemente…

Jt se levantó con desgana yéndose hacia la otra punta de la sala, sin dejar de mirar su móvil.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte…- le dijo. Cat notó que todavía estaba enfadado.

Cat resopló molesta. No tenía tiempo ahora para todo esto. A hablaría con él mas tarde.

Evan se giró hacia ella, mirando a su colega por el rabillo del ojo.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta, lleva muy nervioso toda la noche… No sé qué demonios esta mirado en el móvil, sin parar….- le dijo a Cat en susurros-. Aun sigue molesto con tu marido…. Supongo que esperaba que Vincent viniera a pedirle disculpas y como no ha aparecido….

Cat se acercó a él y siguió hablando bajo.

\- Vincent tiene otras cosas por las que preocuparse ahora mismo… Yo hablaré con él-. Le dijo mirando a Jt que estaba ocupado cogiendo mientras el frigorífico-. Ahora necesito que me tomes una muestra de los fetos, y me hagas una ecografía..

El la miro sorprendido.

\- Y tiene que ser ahora?

-Si… cuanto antes… creo que están empezando a interactuar conmigo...

Evan frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba y se dirigía junto con Cat a la camilla. Jt, que por supuesto, lo había oído todo se acercó.

\- A que llamas interactuar…

\- Puedo sentir cosas… cosas que también siente Vincent…

Evan no dijo nada.

\- ¿Quieres un estudio del ADN de los fetos?

Cat asintió.

\- Creo que ya podremos saber lo que son…

\- ¿Puedes sufrir un aborto al hacerte las pruebas?….- le advirtió Jt sin mucho énfasis. Se oyó in pitido y volvió a coger el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

Cat lo pensó unos segundos. Cogió aire con fuerza y contesto.

\- Me arriesgaré.

Jt se encogió de hombros, volvió a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y mientras Evan le hacia la ecográfica a Cat y él fue a por una aguja para amniocentesis…. Se la dio a Evan que sería el encargado de hacérsela y se quedo de pie al lado de ellos, con los brazos cruzados.

Cat se tumbó y se levantó la camisa.

\- Esto empieza a notarse…. .-le dijo Evan sonriendo. Ella se incorporo ligeramente y se dio cuenta de que así era. Su vientre siempre plano tiene ahora un notable abultamiento. Evan le extendió el gel y empezó a observar a los bebes.

\- Bueno, Cat…. Los niños físicamente son normales, no se aprecian malformaciones… Sacaremos una muestra para comprobar su ADN. Itentaré que los resultados estén esta noche…. De todos modos, no tenía planes para hoy… .- dijo resignado.

Siguió mirando la pantalla a los pocos segundos una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

\- ¡Oh... Cat, ¿quieres saber el sexo de tus hijos?...

* * *

Emily y Vincent no llegaron a entrar en la casa. A pesar de ser un dia de otoño en Nueva York, no hacia un excesivo frio y se quedaron hablando en porche. Emily sacó un par de cervezas, un cenicero y el tabaco.

\- ¿No habías dejado de fumar? .- le preguntó Vincent extrañado, cogiendo su cerveza.

\- Tú lo has dicho…. Había…. .- Se sentó en un sillón enfrente del banco y encendió un Malboro-. Lo deje durante muchos años, pero después de que muriese tu madre empecé otra vez. Me ayudaba a calmar los nervios .- Cruzó las piernas encima del sillón y se acercó el cenicero-. Me dijeron que tomara pastillas pero, me di cuenta de que me gustaba más esto…- dijo señalando el cigarrillo-. Fue una temporada mala, mu y mala, y te juro que me importaba muy poco lo que me pasase por fumar. Además he conseguido mantener un consumo moderado. Tampoco fumo dentro de la casa ni dentro del Museo.

Vincent dio trago a su cerveza y la dejo en la pequeña mesa de forja blanca que había entre los dos.

\- ¿Sigues trabajando en el Met? .-le preguntó interesado.

Ella asintió.

\- No pueden prescindir de una de las mejores restauradoras…. – le contestó sonriendo-. No.. en serio. Claro que sigo ahí, entre gracias al apoyo incondicional de tu madre, que vio en mi un talento que nadie había visto hasta entonces; nunca podré salir de allí salvo que me echen, claro.- le dijo sonriendo-. Además siempre han pagado bien, es duro sacar una familia adelante tu sola.

Vincent asintió.

\- ¿Te contó Aaron todo lo que paso hace unos meses? .- le preguntó directamente. No era momento de andarse por las ramas.

\- Si .- le dio una calada al cigarro. Expulsó el humo despacio hacia un lado-. Me lo contó todo… Lo que más le dolió fue no darse cuenta de que habías sido tú quien le salvo la vida, teniendo en cuenta que la casa está llena de fotos tuyas…

\- Fotos viejas…- puntualizó él.

-Vinnie… no entiendo cómo pudiste estar tantos años sin recordar y de repente..- no sabía como seguir-. … ¿Dónde te escondiste durante 13 años?

\- Aquí y allá…. Me fui moviendo…

\- ¿Sin saber quien eras?...

El asintió.

Emily apagó, con energia, el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

\- No me lo creo... No insultes a mi inteligencia Vincent… .- le dijo levantando ligeramente la voz-. He recordado muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, Jt rondando por casa cada dos por tres, cogiendo "recuerdos tuyos", estando pendiente constantemente de tus padres, no sé, muchos detalles, que vistos en conjunto…..- suspiró-. Puede que cuando saliste en TV tuvieras algún problema, pero antes tú sabias muy bien quien eras y me apostaría una mano a que Jt también…

\- Emily, no seas injusta con él…. Me salvó la vida…

Ella se levantó.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste tanto tiempo y porque no viniste a ver a tus padres…?.. Solo pienso que menos mal que están muertos y no han podido saber todo esto… Se les habría partido el corazón….- dijo muy enfadada.

Vincent agachó el cabeza, avergonzado. Había muchas razones, pero, ¿cómo decírselas?... ¿Cómo explicárselas sin que salieran corriendo?

En ese momento Aaron llegó andando por la calle… Los vio enseguida…. Subió las escaleras despacio, le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia su tío.

Iba a hablarle, cuando Vincent lo hizo callar.

Acababa de oír y sentir algo…. Se pusó de pie y agarró a Aaron del brazo. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

\- Vincent… ¡tus ojos! .- le gritó su cuñada asustada.

-¡Meteos en la casa! ¡Rápido! .- les ordenó, cogiéndolos con fuerza.

-Pero, ¿qué ocurre? .- le preguntó su sobrino, intentando soltarse sin éxito.

\- ¡Hacerme caso! … ¡Entrar dentro! …¡Ya!

 **Continuará... muy pronto... Besos beasties y muchas gracias por leerme... Ana (Aryantha)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Lynn intentó separarse. Sus manos se clavaron en la mano que sujetaba su cuello, pero nada más tocarla, se dio cuenta de que esas manos no eran normales. Eran garras, y la sujetaban con una fuerza increíble.

La siguió arrastrando hasta la zona más oscura. Allí, Lynn notó, como la bestia que la había apresado se pegaba a su espalda. El olor del tabaco entró en sus fosas nasales con violencia.

\- Sé quién eres…. Sé lo que eres…- le dijo una voz de hombre al oído, en un susurro ronco.

\- ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! .- le exigió ella en un intento de parecer fuerte, cuando en realidad, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer en un enfrentamiento contra uno de los híbridos.

La otra mano de su atacante se acercó a su cara y le quitó un mechón de su pelo rubio, que había caído encima de sus ojos.

-Así mejor….- le dijo. Empezó a acariciar su mejilla y su mentón con delicadeza, siguiendo el contorno de su cara.

De repente, al notar el roce de esa mano en su piel, Lynn sintió una descarga que recorrió todo su cuerpo, llenándola de extrañas sensaciones. No supo qué hacer. Cerró los ojos por instinto, pero estaba segura de que habían cambiado de color.

-"Tú también lo has sentido... ¿Verdad?- le preguntó él -. Jamás pensé que me ocurriría esto a mí... - ahora su voz era más suave, más cálida incluso-. … había oído hablar de ello, pero me parecía increíble. También es cierto que nunca había tenido tan cerca a una mujer de mi misma condición.

Si ellos supieran que estoy, ahora, aquí contigo, tal vez me matasen, porque en un principio, las órdenes eran llevarte de vuelta, pero desde el momento en que te toqué, sentí que no podría hacerlo… Siento que eres mía "-. Deslizó la mano libre por el brazo de Lynn hasta llegar su mano. La acarició despacio.

\- Tocarte es embriagador….- ella sintió como sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de su oreja mientras hablaba.

Era algo tan…. Sus emociones eran una montaña rusa, porque, por muy extraño, que le pareciera, ella estaba sintiendo algo parecido.

Con todos sus especiales sentidos alerta, cada roce de su atacante le provocaba la misma descarga que había sentido antes, cuando le había rozado la cara, y no podía negar que era tremendamente excitante.

Creía recordar conversaciones entre Stuart y Vincent donde hablaban de cierta atracción animal que podía ocurrir entre dos bestias de distinto sexo, pero nunca podía haber imaginado que fuera algo tan intenso.

Había oído como su atacante, decía que tenía que devolverla con ellos… y eso no lo iba a consentir. Antes prefería morir.

Haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo, intentó concentrarse en hacer desaparecer las sensaciones que acababa de tener y buscar la forma de escapar, antes de que no pudiese o no quisiese hacerlo.

Pensó en los consejos que le habían dado, y se concentró en su furia, en su deseo de no volver a dejar que nadie la encerrara, en el dolor que había sufrido, en la angustia de la soledad, y la bestia salió. Sus ojos azules se volvieron ambarinos, sus rasgos faciales apenas cambiaron, pero su fuerza y agilidad se multiplicaron por 10…. Clavó las garras en la muñeca de su captor que estaba desprevenido, oliéndole el pelo y cuando él la soltó sorprendido, ella echó a correr todo lo deprisa que podía.

Pero no llegó muy lejos, apenas unos segundos más tarde, un fuerte empujón, la tiro al suelo.

Cayó de bruces, pero él le dio la vuelta, antes de ponerse encima de ella y sujetarle las brazos al suelo.

Lynn no pudo evitar maldecir. ¡Demonios! Por mucho que lo intentase era mucho más fuerte y veloz que ella. Solo le quedaba una opción, llamar la atención.

-¡Socorro! .- gritó desesperada. Automáticamente notó como le tapaba boca. Dejó de forcejear y entonces pudo ver con detenimiento, a la luz de las pocas farolas del parque, quien era el hombre que la tenía atrapada.

La sorpresa fue tal, que casi se quedo sin respiración…. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Él se dio cuenta de que lo había reconocido.

\- Si soy yo…. Lo siento.- le dijo con lo que parecía sincera tristeza-. … pero no he podido evitarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en ti….- se acercó mucho a ella -. Ahora voy a levantarme y te llevaré a un lugar donde nadie, ni tan siquiera ellos, podrán encontrarte… Te prometo que nunca te haré daño y no dejaré que te lo hagan -. Apretó un punto en el cuello de ella y ésta se desmayó.

Pero antes de que quedase sin conocimiento, al mirarla a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mirando a un punto detrás de él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se giró despacio y se encontró cara a cara con algo que no podía ser real y que le observaba con unos ojos azules, llenos de odio.

Se levantó deprisa dejando a Lynn en el suelo. No podía ser cierto.

Delante de él, un ser fantástico, mas animal que hombre, mas alto que él y tapado con una enorme capa negra, lo miraba como su fuese escoria. Pensó que podía ser otra bestia que estuviera con Stuart, pero enseguida se dio cuenta, de que eso era imposible.

-No puede haber nada más cruel que un hombre que maltrata a una mujer… ¡Lárgate de aquí! .- le dijo el recién llegado con una voz penetrante y amenazadora.

Se fijó con detenimiento en él. ¿Que era aquello? No sentía lo que sus hermanos le provocaban cuando estaban cerca, ni lo que sentía, cuando encontraba a los híbridos antiguos o a Stuart. ¿ Qué clase de bestia era esa?

Este ser era algo inconcebible.

Una parte de él, pensó que lo más sensato sería huir, pero al ver a Lynn tirada en el suelo, no puedo pensar en huir sin ella.

Se transformó al completo, dispuesto a atacar, pero su oponente, se agachó y un poderoso rugido salió de su garganta.

Al verlo y oírlo, se dio cuenta de que no podía enfrentarse a él sin saber lo que era; no podía correr riesgos… Tenía que dejarla, pero nunca dejaría de buscarla. Estaban unidos, eso era un hecho. La encontraría y esta vez, nada ni nadie la iba a separar de él y cuando lo hiciese, buscaría y mataría a ese ser que le había hecho dejarla.

En un abrir de ojos desapareció de la vista de Vincent. Éste miró a la joven rubia que estaba en el suelo, desmayada, y sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Cathy,cuando la encontró, después de que la secuestrasen y la marcasen… Acababan de cumplirse 25 años de aquel día, en que su vida cambio por completo.

Acaba de salir de los tuneles a dar una vuelta, con la idea de encontrar a los amigos perdidos, y los vio enseguida; una mujer intentando defenderse de un agresor.

Habría ido igual a intentar salvarla, pero cuando vio sus ojos en la oscuridad, supo quién era, y la necesidad de hacerlo se hizo mas acuciante.

No le importó que pudieran verlo, eso era secundario. Tenía que salvarla.

Solo había una mujer en la ciudad, que pudiera sufrir ese cambio y por alguna razón, el destino la había puesto en su camino antes de que Catherine la llevase hasta él.

Siguió mirándola fijamente. Parecía tan frágil, tan poca cosa en manos de ese…. no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Comprobó que no había nadie cerca de ellos, se agachó, la cogió en brazos y echó a andar para llevarla a su mundo. Allí estaría segura.

* * *

\- ¡Alto Policía de Nueva York!...- Tess, iba a decir algo más pero dejó de hablar en cuanto reconoció a la persona que estaba delante de ella-. ¿Henry?

Alguien más salió de las sombras llevando también una pistola. Estaba apuntando con ella al suelo agarrándola con ambas manos.

\- ¡Por Dios Tess! ¿Qué haces aquí? …. .- era una voz de mujer y enseguida supo quién era aun antes de llegar a verla bien.

\- ¿Jo?- respiró hondo y bajó su arma-. ¡Qué susto me habéis dado!….

\- Y tú a nosotros…. Vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué haces aquí? .- se veía que estaba visiblemente molesta. Metió la pistola en la cartuchera y llegó hasta ella. Henry se acercó despacio llevando la linterna.

\- Creo que la detective está aquí por las mismas razones que nosotros… ¿o me equivoco?.- le preguntó él, con esa peculiar forma de hablar que lo caracterizaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza

\- Merecemos una explicación, Tess.- le dijo Jo, que seguía estando enfadada-. ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sabemos?

Ahora Tess asintió.

\- Si, unas cuantas cosas… pero….

No pudo terminar de hablar. Delante de ellos en el túnel donde Tess había visto ese especie de cubículo, algo se movía, despacio, como si estuviera arrastrándose. Los tres se quedaron quietos pegados a la pared. Henry apagó automáticamente su linterna. Oían como cada vez estaba más cerca y en ese momento, Tess se dio cuenta de su error. Gabe tenia los poderes de la bestia, poderes en grado sumo, donde la bestia, ella estaba segura, controlaba la situación.

Y ya sabía que estaban ahí.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí….- les susurró. No estaban preparados para acabar con él… Era más rápido… no tendrían tiempo de disparar…

\- No….- negó Jo-. Se asomó ligeramente por el recodo, pero no vio a nadie. La oscuridad era tan densa sin la luz de las linternas que no podían ver nada. Se mantuvo así unos segundos y ya iba a apartarse, cuando unos puntos amarillos aparecieron suspendidos en medio de la oscuridad.

Volvió corriendo hacia Jo y Henry* para decírselo.

\- ¡Le he dado!.

\- ¡Maldición! .- gritó asustada-.¿qué demonio es eso?... Se dio cuenta entonces de que Tess tenía razón, tenían que salir de ahí.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Algo llegó hasta ellos a toda velocidad. Jo se apartó y Tess levantó su arma en el momento que vio los ojos de Gabe llegar hasta allí, disparo tres veces seguidas, esperando darle en la cabeza. Notaron como algo caía al suelo. Tess encendió su linterna esperando ver a Gabe desangrándose, pero no fue eso lo que vio.

En el suelo infecto de la alcantarilla, Henry se agarraba el cuello con desesperación. Nada más verlo Jo fue hacia él.

\- ¡NO… HENRY, NOOOO! .- se agachó y colocó sus manos en encima de las de él y enseguida se llenaron de sangre.

Tess supo al instante, lo que había pasado. Gabe lo había alcanzado.

Cogió su teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia. Esperaba que le contestasen, cuando se fijó en unas manchas, de lo que podía ser sangre en el suelo. Se agachó y las tocó. Era sangre.

\- ¡Está herido!. - les dijo, emocionada, yendo hacia ellos.

Al ver a Henry dejó de hablar.

Vio como él la miraba a ella, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Jo le decía que no había nada que pudieran hacer para evitarlo…

En ese momento, la operadora le preguntó que quería, pero no le pudo contestar porque el teléfono se cayó de su mano, haciéndose añicos al llegar al suelo del túnel.

Acababa de ver, estupefacta, como Henry desaparecía ante sus ojos.

* * *

 **2 horas antes… En el mismo momento en que Aaron entraba en la comisaria….**

Los empleados de las cocinas del Hotel no podían dejar de mirar, a los dos hombres vestidos de negro y con sendos abrigos largos, que pasaron por sus dependencias, a la hora en que preparaban las cenas.

Pasaron con paso decidido y sin saludar. No había duda que sabían a la perfección hacia donde iban.

Erik McDonald y Gerald Agnew salieron por la puerta de atrás del Hotel esquivando a los agentes del servicio exterior, que se encargaban de su seguridad. Se subieron los cuellos de sus abrigos y cogieron un taxi.

\- A la terminal Marítima de Brooklyn..- le indicó Gerald al taxista.

Éste silbó extrañado.

\- Un poco tarde para ir por ahí, ¿no cree?….

\- Conduzca…. .- le ordenó Eric.

El taxista se encogió de hombros.

\- Como deseen… Ustedes mandan…

Treinta minutos más tarde habían llegado. Una vez que salieron del coche el taxista salió acelerando de allí.

Se limitaron a permanecer parados en la entrada. A los pocos segundos, una figura embutida en un grueso jersey azul marino con capucha, pantalones impermeables y gruesos guantes, fue perfilándose en la distancia, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

Cuando llegó a su altura, se saludaron efusivamente.

\- Ya era hora… - dijo el recién llegado-. No me hacía gracia pasar más tiempo aquí...

Gerald lo cogió de los hombres. Era un escocés grande y pelirrojo, con barba poblada y curiosamente rubia, que tenía pinta de haberse alimentado de Haggis toda la vida, eso sí, no había un gramo de grasa en su cuerpo. Era todo musculo.

\- No podíamos arriesgarnos… Hemos salido por la puerta de las cocinas y no parece que nos hayan seguido….

Angus Morison asintió. Con su metro 1,85 casi parecía pequeño al lado de Gerald, pero solo lo parecía. Se quitó la capucha y se arregló como pudo su rizado pelo negro. Sus ojos verdes a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche brillaban de ansiedad, al saber que empezaba ya, su verdadera misión.

Erik se acercó a los dos.

\- Era necesario que vinieses en el barco y que te escondieses en él… Ellos todavía creen que estás en Londres, por lo que sabemos nuestra salida de la isla ha saltado todas las alarmas. Pretenden cazarnos igual que pretenden cazar a Cat cuando sea el momento. Somos un filón para ellos.

Angus se subió la cremallera del cuello de su jersey, se quitó los guantes y los metió en uno de los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones.

\- He investigado un poco estos días.- empezó a contarles - . El hotel donde os hospedáis está vigilado por dos híbridos grandes y fuertes… No los he podido detectar a la antigua usanza, como ya sabéis, pero son inconfundibles… Se nota a la legua lo que son si sabes lo que estás buscando… .- les dijo mientras empezaban a andar hacia el puente -. Intenté seguir a uno de ellos cuando se relevaron pero me fue imposible… Los perdí entre el gentío de la 5º avenida… pero hace unas horas, antes de volver aquí, vi a alguien que se acercaba a uno de ellos, un tipo extraño delgado y estrecho con cara de comadreja. Daba la impresión de que se habían sentado en el mismo banco mirando al hotel por casualidad, pero a pesar de que apenas se notaba, estaban hablando y pudo oír parte de la conversación. No podían notarme con claridad, porque estaban centrados en vosotros.

Eric pensó durante unos instantes… ¿cara de comadreja?... Lo conocía….

\- Sé quien es.- les dijo él asintiendo-. … Posiblemente después de la muerte de Morgan, el que está ahora al mando de los híbridos, aquí en Nueva York sea él…. Stuart nos dio una descripción detalla y creo que utilizó las mismas palabras para describirlo….- volvió otra vez al tema que les ocupaba-. ¿Qué es lo que oíste?

Angus los miró unos segundos.

\- Esta noche van a estar siguiendo a Cat y a Vincent, entre otros… a parte de no quitar la vigilancia del hotel… seguro que ya saben que os habéis ido….

Gerald cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

\- ¿Intenciones?- le preguntó.

\- No dijo nada más… solo que la partida empezaba, porque ya estaban todas las piezas en el tablero…

Erik después de oír esto, se puso sus guantes.

\- En ese caso, habrá que empezar a cuidar de nuestro rey y de nuestra reina….- miró a Angus-. ¿Algún nombre más?..

Este parecía hacerse de rogar.

Erik movió la cabeza., disgustado.

\- ¿A quién más van a vigilar? - repitió la pregunta remarcando las palabras….

Angus se lo dijo.

\- A todos aquellos que tengan alguna relación con ellos…. Sobre todo a Rebecca y a Stuart. La comadreja puso mucho énfasis en ello.

Erik apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- Caballeros, tenemos cosas que hacer esta noche…. Tenemos que encontrarlos y mantenerlos a salvo… Vincent, Cat, Rebecca y Stuart son nuestra única prioridad…

* * *

Vincent no podía verlo o verlos, pero sabia seguro que en las sombras alguien lo estaba vigilando.

Entraron dentro y le ordenó a su cuñada que cerrara con llave la puerta, y a su sobrino que hiciera lo mismo con la puerta de la cocina. No serviría de nada, pero por lo menos les daría sensación de seguridad.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota?…. Les había llevado hasta su familia… Su deseo de afrontar todo esto, no le había dejado pensar con claridad y había olvidado lo más importante: proteger lo que quieres y dejarlo al margen….

Eso se había repetido una y mil veces, cuando volvió de Afganistán, y la tentación de aparecer en la puerta de su casa se hacía insoportable… Entonces lo había hecho, pero ahora hay cedido al deseo de tener otra vez a su familia cerca y podía costarles muy caro.. …. ¡Imbécil!

Apagó las luces del salón y se quedó en la ventana, oculto tras la persiana de lamas de madera. Abrió con cuidado dos de esas lamas y miró al exterior…. Todo parecía estar tranquilo. Las farolas de la calle, la iluminaban equidistantemente.

De repente, vio una sombra que llegaba al porche de la casa. No podía distinguir quién era, pero se movía como un felino esperando a cazar. Lo único que Vincent no podía entender era que sentía una presencia, y esos híbridos eran indetectables, ¿qué demonios estaba sintiendo entonces?

La bestia llegó a hasta la puerta de la casa, golpeándola con fuerza. Vincent se volvió y vio el rostro de Emily y de Aaron. Estaban asustados, y posiblemente, su expresión no ayudaba. Sabía que si entraba en la casa, no sería rival para él.

De repente, oyó un sonido agudo, como un silbido y miró por la ventana, a tiempo de ver como el hibrido, se movía por el porche hacia la calle y dirigía su mirada hacia el tejado de enfrente…. Vincent miró hacia allí.

Una figura se recortó en la oscuridad de la noche. Llevaba un abrigo largo que se movía al ritmo del repentino aire, que se acaba de levantar. La tormenta estaba empezando. Un rayo cruzó el cielo y pudo ver unos ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente… El hibrido volvió la vista hacia Vincent y éste, pudo ver sus facciones deformadas y sus colmillos, mientras abría la boca con visible enfado.

Sin hacer nada mas, de un portentoso salto, se encaramó a otro tejado y echó a correr por él, hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Vincent volvió a concentrarse en la otra figura, la cual permanecía en pie en el tejado de enfrente. No pudo distinguir nada de ella. A los pocos segundos cuando otro rayo cruzó el cielo, y la imponente figura había desaparecido, pero la sensación de sentirse vigilado permaneció….

Vincent pensó con detenimiento en lo que acababa de ver… ¿Ojos rojos? ¿Cómo era posible?.. . Desconcertado se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Aaron y Emily que lo miraban inquietos e impacientes esperando que les contase que estaba pasando.

Agachó la cabeza, respiró hondo y tomó una decisión, rezando para que fueran capaces de entenderle.

\- ¿La pequeña Claudia? .- les preguntó. Tenía que saber si estaba en la casa.

Emily le contestó.

\- Tiene 15 años, ya no es tan pequeña… Se quedaba en casa de unas amigas a pasar la noche.

Vincent asintió. Mejor así.

Aaron no pudo soportarlo más y fue hacia él, con paso enérgico.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?... Catherine me ha dicho que tú tienes que contárnoslo… ¿tiene que ver con lo que acaba de pasar?… ¿quién hay ahí fuera? .-le preguntó de tirón sin respirar-…. ¿Por qué tus ojos..?

Vincent asintió enérgicamente y cogió a su sobrino por el hombros.

\- Os merecéis saberlo todo y eso es lo que voy a hacer, aunque luego no pueda volver a poner un pie en esta casa...- dijo con tristeza-. … pero antes voy a llamar a Catherine, tengo que decirle algo.

Emily y Aaron asintieron y se sentaron en cómodo sofá de tres plazas tapizado en color rojo ingles que había en la habitación.

Vincent salió del salón y una vez que estuvo en la entrada marcó el número del teléfono de Cat. Después de saber que le estaban siguiendo estaba preocupado por ella. Pudo oir mientras esperaba a que ella cogiera el teléfono, como Aaron le contaba a su madre que Catherine era ahora la mujer de su tío y por qué había ido a hablar con ella.

La pilló saliendo del Baker en el coche de Jt. Cat estaba contándole a su amigo, todos los detalles del ataque de unos días atrás, cuando el teléfono sonó.

\- Vincent ¿Cómo ha ido?

Oyó como él cogía aire con fuerza.

\- Bien, por ahora… pero Cat, escucha con atención. Me han seguido hasta aquí…

-¿Qué dices?

\- Si, me han seguido. Eran dos…

\- Pero, ¿os han atacado?.

\- No... Se han limitado a observar… sobre todo uno. Tenía los ojos rojos, como Stuart…- cambio de tema al ver como Emily y Aaron lo miraban mientras hablaba por teléfono. Su expresión decía muy a las claras que no entendían nada -. Cat, voy a contarles todo, si esas malditas bestias me han seguido, ellos pueden estar en peligro. Debería irme, pero no puedo hacerlo sin que lo sepan, y no se te ocurra aparecer por aquí, por ahora parece que se han ido….- le mintió, porque todavía podía sentir algo, pero no quería que ella se preocupase más de lo necesario.

Vincent esperó a que ella dijese algo pero no lo hizo.

\- ¿Cat?... .- le apremió.

\- No te arriesgues demasiado….- dijo ella preocupada. Estuvo pensando contarle que ella también había sentido que la seguían, pero cambio de opinión. Quería que siguiese con su familia. Tenían que arreglar las cosas.

\- No lo haré, te lo prometo…Cruza los dedos… Ojalá se lo tomen bien. Estar aquí es….- miró a su alrededor y multitud de recuerdos que creía olvidados volvieron a su mente-. Es mi casa Cat…

\- Lo sé cariño…lo sé… Recuerda que te esperaré despierta.

\- Gracias…. Te quiero…

\- Y yo a ti…

Colgó y fue hacia donde su cuñada y su sobrino, le estaban esperando.

* * *

Rebecca se quedó parada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

La bestia que tenía enfrente la miró, a través de unos terribles ojos rojos y entró a paso decidido dentro de la casa.

La cogió, fuertemente de la cintura y la llevó al salón. Lentamente fue cambiando de forma hasta convertirse en el hombre más grande y fuerte que ella jamás había visto.

Stuart entró después y cerró la puerta.

\- Creo que se han ido... he visto como saltaban hacia el parque y luego al rio.

Rebecca solo podía recordar esos ojos rojos que acababa de ver.

\- No puede ser…. No puede ser….Eres uno de ellos….

El recién llegado se limitó a sonreír.

\- La recuerdo vagamente de aquellos días en la isla….- le dijo-. La mujer que consiguió domesticar a Duncan MacNicol… Encantado de volver a verla… .- se acercó le cogió con delicadeza la mano y se la besó, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. No han pasado por usted los años...- le dijo con galantería.

Stuart se apresuró a apartarlo de ella.

\- Rebecca permíteme que te presente a Gerald Agnew … El y otros como él, tomaron la decisión de quedarse allí, cuando nos vinieron a ofrecer salir de la isla y ver el mundo….- miró al suelo apesadumbrado-. Siempre fuisteis más listos que yo…

\- No, simplemente estabas enamorado… .- le dijo mirando a Rebecca y luego a él otra vez.

La escena que hacía apenas una hora, evocó, mientras escribía, surgió de nuevo en la mente de Rebecca. Aquellos chiquillos jugando a caballeros con espadas de madera…. Era increíble pensar, que uno de ellos, estaba delante de ella ahora, convertido en un inmenso hombre y bestia de incognoscible edad, y otro, a su lado.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

\- O sea, que os habéis atrevido a salir de allí…

Gerald asintió.

\- Era necesario…. Stuart nos lleva informando de todo lo que ocurre desde que entró en razón…. .- Rebecca notó como una nube negra pasaba por los ojos de los dos hombres -. … fue una suerte que los Reynolds aparecieran en su vida….- cogió a su viejo amigo del cuello y lo abrazó-. Pero te juro que siempre pensé que serias más guapo que yo cuando fuéramos viejos, pero estaba equivocado, yo soy mucho más guapo que tú….

Stuart lo abrazó a su vez ligeramente emocionado. Llevaban más de un siglo sin verse…

\- Pero, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?, pensé que Erik había dicho que nos veríamos todos en la inauguración del consulado… .- le dijo Stuart preocupado, separándose de él y acercándose a Rebecca, que escuchaba la conversación muy atentamente -. Y ¿qué hacían esos malditos híbridos dejándose ver?…. No suelen mostrarse tan abiertamente.

Gerald cogió aire y empezó a contarles a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido.

\- Salimos tres de nosotros de Skye y enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos siendo vigilados en todo momento…. Los Reynolds de Londres, contactaron con nosotros y nos ayudaron a hacerles creer que solo dos íbamos a ir a Nueva York. Angus hizo su viaje en un barco mercante que salió de Southampton, tres días antes que nosotros… El se ha encargó de vigilar aquí en NY a aquellos que nos vigilan a nosotros y ha averiguado, que ahora que estamos aquí, creen poder cazarnos, mientras se dedican a lo que más les preocupa: acabar con los Reynolds de una vez por todas, y con Vincent…. A Catherine la quieran con anhelo y mucho mas a sus hijos… .- quitó la mirada de Stuart y la dejó en Rebecca-. Y a ti también te quieren…. Por lo que veo, lo que dijo Stuart es cierto, han encontrado el elixir de la eterna juventud.

\- Si, pero solo funciona conmigo…

Gerald observó su cuerpo menudo y delgado, y vio la determinación en su rostro. A diferencia de lo demás, eso sí era enorme. Duncan había elegido bien y Stuart, también… Rebecca Reynolds era especial.

Siguió contándoles como había llegado hasta allí.

\- En la conversación que oyó esta tarde Angus a los que vigilaban nuestro hotel, se habló de que ahora que todas las piezas estaban en el tablero y que era hora de empezar a jugar…. Para hacerlo, lo primero era seguir a todo el que estuviera relacionado con Vincent y Catherine, y como comprenderéis no hemos podido permanecer escondidos mucho mas.

Rebecca se asustó.

\- ¿Alguien está con Cat? .- Tenia terror a que les pasara algo a los niños.

El asintió.

\- Angus esta con ella y antes de que lo preguntes, Erik esta con Vincent… estaba deseando echar un vistazo al discípulo aventajado de Stuart.- lo miró. Este frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Y a Tess, a Jt, a Bob y los demás ?.. También los van a vigilar?…

Gerald asintió otra vez.

\- Si… pero solo somos tres y tenemos prioridades.- le aclaró muy serio. Se notaba que en eso no había discusión posible.

Stuart se dirigió rápido hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Gerald! Puede que tengas prioridades, pero todas esas personas lo son para mí….- cogió a Rebecca de la mano-. Tenemos que ir a avisar a Bob y a Mark… Abrió la puerta, Rebecca salió y él, se quedo esperando.

\- Gerald, creo que deberías venir con nosotros… como han dicho los malos, las piezas están encima de la mesa. Tenemos que informar a las nuestras..

El berseker no tenía muy claro lo que debía de hacer… pero viendo que la premisa de Stuart era cierta, se subió el cuello de su abrigo y salió de la casa. Stuart movió la cabeza, francamente molesto, salió, siguiéndolo, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Vincent se fue paseando por el salón de su antigua casa, viendo las innumerables fotos y cuadros de pequeño formato de su madre, que poblaban las paredes, mientras Emily preparaba café. Aaron había subido a su habitación, la antigua habitación de su padre, para coger algo.

\- Es agradable poder volver a estar aquí…Gracias por conservar todo eso…- volvió a mirar la pared del salón-. Esas fotos son la vida de mi familia y los cuadros de mamá… aún recuerdo ver como los pintaba.

Emily asintió y le dio una taza.

\- Por eso lo guarde todo…..- le dijo -. No fui capaz de tirar nada…. Solo le di algo a Jt cuando tu madre murió. No dejaba de ser un Keller mas….

Vincent sonrió.

\- Si… puede que tenga más fotos con nuestra familia que con la suya…

Se sentaron a una mesa grande de caoba que había en el centro del salón, cerca de la cocina.

\- ¿Sus padres siguen en Boston? .-preguntó ella interesada.

\- Sí… hace poco estuvo Jt a verlos. Por lo que parece su padre está algo delicado de salud.

Emily movió la cabeza, triste, mirando a Vincent.

\- ¡Como pudo engañarnos así!... Él lo sabía todo…

Vincent asintió. Dejó la taza encima de la mesa.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta…. Me salvó la vida; cuando volví de allí era otro hombre…tuve que huir, por eso me dieron por muerto... me perseguían para cazarme y no podía permitir que os hiciesen daño… todo lo que el hizo fue porque yo se lo pedí… su vida quedo en suspenso durante más de 10 años por mi culpa….

\- Pero tus padres murieron pensando que habías muerto..

-Si, lo sé….- se recostó en el respaldo de la silla-…. Papá murió de un infarto, no pudo soportar el perdernos a todos…

Emily le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

\- Vincent… no te eches la culpa por eso, después del accidente en el incendio de aquella torre, su corazón ya no era tan fuerte, podía fallar en cualquier momento.

El asintió.

\- Si, pero todo esto no ayudó…..- se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Sabes… estuve con mamá poco antes de que muriese…

Emily se llevo la mano a la boca.

\- ¿Qué?

Vincent asintió.

\- Jt me llevó y pude entrar en la habitación sin que nadie me viese…. El bueno de mi amigo….- dijo llegando a emocionarse -. …te engañó para que salieras a tomar el aire unos minutos y entonces pude hacerlo…

Emily sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- Lo voy a matar en cuanto lo vea… pero te juro, que me alegro mucho de que lo hiciera..,. ¿te reconoció?

\- Si… me senté en la cama y coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras ella me agarraba fuerte de la mano… pensaba que su hijo había venido a buscarla para llevar la con él, con mis hermanos y mi padre… y estaba feliz. Se durmió con una sonrisa en la boca..… y me fui…. Al día siguiente Jt me dijo que había muerto.

Emily rompió a llorar, con dificultades sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un pañuelo de hilo. Se limpio los ojos, se levantó y abrazó a Vincent.

\- Da igual lo que haya pasado… jamás podría no perdonarte… y me alegro muchísimo de que hayas encontrado a alguien… te lo mereces…

Oyeron entonces que Aaron bajaba las escaleras. Emily retiró rápidamente las lágrimas de su cara y volvió a sentarse.

Lo vieron llegar hasta la mesa a la que estaban sentados. Dejó una carpeta delante de Vincent.

\- Esto es lo que hemos ido guardando sobre ti….

Vincent la abrió. Dentro había un montón de recortes de periódicos, sobre su vuelta a la vida y luego sobre su implicación en el asesinato de Windsor y su posterior exoneración.

\- Nunca creímos que pudieras haber hecho algo así….- le dijo Emily cogiéndole del brazo.

Vincent carraspeó.

\- En eso te equivocas, sí que lo hice…

Su cuñada y su sobrino, se quedaron parados mirándolo fijamente sin saber que decir. El siguió hablando.

\- Las cosas no son lo que parecen… aunque os pueda parecer increíble, fue casi en defensa propia…

\- ¡Vincent! .- exclamó asombrada Emily, sin poder entender como había sido capaz.

\- Digo casi, porque entonces estaba bajo una extraña influencia y mis actos estaban descontrolados, pero os juro que lo hice para defenderme y para proteger a Cat y a Jt….- les dijo, ya decidido a contarles todo, para bien o para mal. Hizo una pequeña pausa para ordenar un poco los hechos y siguió hablando.

\- Bueno, empecemos…..- los miró primero a uno y luego al otro deseando que lo entendieran-. En el tiempo que pasé en el ejercito me sometieron a un experimento, para el que fui declarado apto...- no dijo nada, de que Jt, había sido quien había escrito su nombre en el programa, en definitiva, él solo lo hizo porque no quería perderlo. Nunca tuvo la culpa de que lo engañasen -. Ese experimento consistía en convertirnos en mejores soldados, pero su esencia era la mutación de nuestro ADN y eso nos provocó graves efectos secundarios… Mi ADN se alteró de tal modo, que en momentos de intenso miedo o presión, yo cambiaba y me convertía en un monstruo…. en una bestia sin conciencia, capaz de matar y destruir…

* * *

Jt aparcó el coche en la puerta de casa de los Reynolds. Se quedó quieto observando los limpiaparabrisas haciendo su trabajo. Un poco antes de salir del Baker, una tormenta se había desatado sobre la ciudad, y el agua caía con fuerza.

\- Sé que quieres que hagamos las paces, pero no es tan sencillo…. Independientemente de que él esté ahora, contándole todo a Emily y a Aaron, ¿cómo crees que me deja eso a mí?… Sabrán que yo les estuve mintiendo a la cara muchos años... .- respiró con fuerza.

\- Lo entenderán…

\- ¿Y si no lo hacen?... ¿Te has planteado cómo puede afectar esto a Vincent si eso ocurre?... Es una jugada muy arriesgada.

Cat abrió la puerta, pero no salió. Mantuvo la vista hacia el frente. A pocos metros de allí estaba la casa que ahora ocupaba Rebecca. Su casa… tal vez, algún día pudieses volver.. Ojalá.

Volvió a hablar con Jt, quería dejar una cosa clara.

\- Puede que sea arriesgada, pero es la que tenía que haber tomado en cuanto su situación cambio, no entiendo cómo podía pensar que ellos mirarían para otro lado, sabiendo que estaba vivo. Es más…- miró con determinación a Jt -. … a mi modo de ver, Aaron ha tardado mucho en aparecer.

Jt apoyó las manos en el volante, resoplando. Cat lo notó muy, muy nervioso.

Durante la ecografía, y después, cuando hablaban sobre el sexo de los niños, y sobre las repercusiones que podía tener, el saber fehacientemente cual era su ADN, no había parado de mirar su móvil y maldecir.

En un momento determinado, Cat pudo ver un destello amarillo en los ojos de Evan. Se estaba enfadando seriamente con su amigo.

Se levantó de la mesa donde estaba empezando con las muestras de los bebes, y se dirigió a Cat, que permanecía tumbada en la camilla, reposando un momento, después de haberle echó la punción.

\- Será mejor que Jt te lleve a casa….- se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Éste también se giró sorprendido -. Si, lo mejor será que la lleves, y de paso te vas a casa y te tomas un merecido descanso….- su expresión fue cambiando ligeramente a cada segundo que pasaba y su voz se hizo mucho mas gutural y profunda-… mejor todavía, te quedas allí un par de días… Heather y yo podemos encargarnos de todo..

Jt visiblemente molesto fue hacia él.

\- No creo que debas ser tú quien me diga si debo descansar o no…

Evan se separó ligeramente. Cat se dio cuenta de que no era porque le tuviese miedo a Jt, si no a su propia reacción, si la discusión iba a más.

\- Desde que has llegado estás insoportable. Ya llevas varios días desquiciado...- se sentó en una de las mesas pegadas a la pared y lo miró con pena -. Fijate, estas demacrado, cada día mas delgado y tu genio, es casi peor que, el de Vincent en un mal día…

Cat sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que por mucho que le hubiesen hecho a Evan, siempre seria Evan.

Jt negaba con la cabeza, mientras el ex forense del policía de NY, seguía hablando. - … ¿Qué demonios te pasa?... Antes, jamás te habrías puesto así porque te llamase para atender a un paciente… .- se encogió de hombros-. Jt, esto es de los dos, lo hemos puesto en marcha los dos, y en estos casos tan complejos, te necesito… y el paciente también…

Jt se limitó a observarlo sin decir nada. Cat se levantó de la camilla y lo cogió del brazo.

\- Me parece que va ser necesario que alguien me lleve y este conmigo…-Jt la miró. Ella siguió hablando-. Voy a casa de mi padre primero, tiene que decirme algo urgente… y creo que será mejor tener un medico cerca por si acaso…

Su amigo no dijo nada en un principio.

\- Por favor… .- le suplicó Cat.

A regañadientes asintió. Fue a buscar su mochila y las llaves del coche.

Cat se despidió de Evan, haciéndole prometer que la llamaría en cuanto supiera el resultado de las pruebas de ADN.

\- Habla con tu padre de cosas civilizadas, aunque sé que eso es imposible….- le pidió él sonriendo -… y luego, vete a casa a descansar y deja que tu marido te cuide.

Ella había asentido mientras salía de la sala en compañía de Jt.

Durante el trayecto, Cat le había aclarado lo que había pasado el día que mataron al hibrido, y le dijo, también, que Aaron Keller había vuelto a aparecer.

Desde entonces el coche se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Ahora viéndolo apoyado en el volante, Cat se dio cuenta de que a Jt, le pasaba algo que desde luego no les había contado. Evan tenía razón. Estaba demacrado, cansado, y Cat podía notar a la velocidad que iba su corazón.

\- Jt, ¿quieres contarme algo?... no entiendo que te está pasando…

El negó con la cabeza. No la miró.

\- No te preocupes, vosotros tenían vuestras guerras… mucho más importantes que las mías...

\- No… todos estamos en la misma guerra y desde luego, lo que te preocupa a ti, nos preocupa a nosotros…. ¿Es por Tess?...

El la miró sabiendo que no podía decirle, que el localizador de Tess, había desaparecido de su móvil… No podía decirle que la había perdido y que no sabía lo que le podía haber pasado…. ¿Cómo decírselo con lo que ella misma llevaba? y menos todavía hoy…. Podía ser muy peligroso…

\- ¡Déjalo Cat!, no tiene importancia….- le dijo suspirando.

\- Jt….- ella le acarició el hombro, pero, en ese momento, oyó algo y volvió a sentir una presencia cerca de ellos.

-Tengo una sensación similar a la que tuve, cuando notaba que alguien me estaba vigilando… ¡Tenemos que salir del coche y llegar a la casa!…- y rogar para que Stuart este ahí, pensó.

Sacó su arma y se mantuvo alerta.

Jt también sacó un pequeño revolver.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces tú con eso?... .- le preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- Nunca se sabe con lo que te puedes encontrar…

Salieron del coche, sin importarles la lluvia y cruzaron el jardín delantero, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Mantuvieron sus armas levantadas en todo momento. Cat estaba realmente asustada al pensar que él que la había estado siguiendo antes, seguía haciéndolo y había llegado hasta la misma casa de su padre. No pudo evitar pensar en Vincent y los híbridos que habían ido a por él.. Solo una cosa no encajaba... ¿Ojos rojos? Solo Stuart tenía los ojos rojos cuando se transformaba.

Estaba pensando esto y vigilando la espalda de Jt, cuando vio que la puerta de la casa se abría y Mark aparecía en el umbral.

\- ¡Mark! Creo que alguien nos está siguiendo…

\- No te preocupes Cat, baja el arma….- le dijo tranquilo. Jt entró en la casa mientras que Cat se quedaba en la puerta apuntando hacia afuera.

Mark se acercó a ella por detrás y le quitó la pistola.

\- No hace falta todo esto… los malos se han ido…

Cat visiblemente molesta la recuperó de un tirón.

\- No lo entiendes, puedo sentir que alguien me vigila…- agachó la cabeza-. Hazme caso, el embarazo hace que sienta cosas que antes no sentía…

\- Puede que sí, Cat, pero a estos malos no podrías sentirlos de ninguna de las maneras…

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué me quieres decir?... ¿A quién demonios estaba sintiendo..?

\- A mí…- vio como el hombre de la capucha que había visto observarla en la puerta del hospital, salía el salón de casa de su padre...

\- ¡¿Qué?! .- exclamó mientras volvía a levantar su arma apuntándolo-. ¡Quédate donde estás! .- le gritó.

Mark rápidamente volvió a quitarle la pistola a Cat. Se la guardó en la cinturilla de su pantalón, a la espalda.

JT no entendía que estaba pasando, pero visto, lo visto, guardó también la suya.

Cat miró a su hermano muy enfadada.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Dame mi arma…

\- No… hasta que oigas todo lo que tenemos que contarte….- fue hacia el hombre que permanecía de pie en medio de la entrada-. Y ahora permítame que te presente a Angus….

Mientras decía esto, del salón salieron Stuart, Rebecca y su padre, seguimos por un hombre enorme con el pelo pelirrojo y grandes ojos azules.

Mark se acercó a él.

\- …. y a Gerald…

Los dos se quedaron donde estaban, limitándose a mirarla.

Stuart fue quien siguió hablando.

\- Han venido desde Skye, para conocerte, a ti y a Vincent….

Cat los miró sin entender quienes eran y porque había esa sensación de algo trascendental en que hubiesen venido desde…. de repente, cayó en la cuenta... Se llevó las manos a la cara… Los ojos rojos que Vincent había visto…

\- Oh!¡Dios mío! ¡Son como tú!…- dijo señalando a Stuart.

El asintió. Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano.

\- Vamos dentro. He hecho té. Tenemos unas cuantas cosas que contarte…

 *** Personajes tomados prestados de la serie "Forever"...**

 **Quiero dar las gracias, especialmente, a todas aquellas que os molestais en hacer comentarios de mis historias, en Fanfiction, en Twitter, o en Facebook...Esto es un hobby maravilloso, entretenido a mas no poder y que llleva mucho trabajo... Es muy grato que alguien te diga su opinión... Gracias de corazón..**

 **Ojalá que os guste... Besos para todas... Ana (Aryanthafic)...  
**

 **Continuará….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX**

Unos minutos después, Cat permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados escuchando atentamente lo que le contaba Stuart.

No podía creer que hubiera otros como él, allí.

\- Pero, Stuart, Vincent pensaba, por lo que le habías dicho, que eras el único…

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… todavía quedamos unos pocos, como yo…..- remarcó ese "como yo", mirando a los dos visitantes cuando lo decía-. Lo que sé, es que algunas de las cosas que me hicieron en el Baker, posiblemente hayan cambiado en algo, mi longevidad, supongo que para mejor… pero no puedo estar seguro….

Rebecca se levantó, en ese momento, del sillón donde estaba sentada y se sirvió un té. Stuart había dejado todo lo necesario en la mesa que había al lado del sofá.

\- Cat… yo los conocí cuando estuve allí…. Han venido a protegerte….

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó ella sorprendida. De repente al mirar a su antepasada se percató del cambio.

\- ¡Rebecca! ¿Qué te ha pasado?, con todo este lio no me había dado cuenta… Estás…

Ella sonrió. Jt, también, se dio cuenta entonces. No había quitado los ojos de los invitados, desde que los había presentado.

\- ¡Es cierto! .- fue hacia ella y la miró detenidamente-. ¿Cómo es posible?

Ella lo agarró del brazo con delicadeza y lo hizo callar.

\- Luego, chicos…. .- les dijo -. Ahora es su turno….-señaló a los bersekers.

Gerald que también permanecía de pie se acercó a Cat.

\- Si… hemos venido a protegerte, Catherine.. Todos nosotros queremos que estés bien… Stuart, nos ha contado toda tu historia y la de tu marido, y también nos ha dicho que estás embarazada….- dirigió la mirada a su vientre-. No podemos permitir que te cojan… y aunque ahora la cosa, este mas o menos controlado, por vuestra parte y la de ellos, todo se puede ir al infierno, si no hacemos las cosas bien, y aunque Stuart este con vosotros, no hay que olvidar que son muchos más…

\- Aun así, no creo que os tengan mucho miedo… -. Dijo ella.

\- Tranquila, digamos que nos tienen mucho respeto y muchas ganas, para ellos somos un filón, un diamante en bruto-. Le dijo sonriendo-. De todos modos, falta en esta reunión uno de de nosotros, Erik, él está con…

No hizo falta que se lo dijese.

\- Con Vincent….- dijo Cat segura de ello -…. Pero, también me ha contado que había un hibrido...

Gerald habló ahora.

\- Tú también tenías uno, y, Rebecca y Stuart dos…. Están empezando a moverse…

Cat pensó enseguida en su hermana, Evan….Jt… por lo menos, Tess, estaba alejada de todo esto, recuperándose…. Ella estaría a salvo.

\- Mi hermana….-dijo en un susurro.

\- No te preocupes…..- Le dijo Angus -. He estado cerca de su casa… nadie la vigila todavía… y en el Baker tampoco he notado nada… Posiblemente, se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos y decidieron volver a informar a sus "amos" .- su forma de hablar destilaba odio por todos los lados -. Conoceréis a Erik el día de la fiesta… y de paso tal vez, alguno de ellos se deje caer por ahí, para hacernos una visita, por otro lado, totalmente esperada…

Cat los miró sin entender.

\- ¿Qué fiesta?

\- Esa era una de las cosas que quería contarte… .- le dijo Mark-. La idea era que supieras de ellos dentro de unos días en el consulado del Reino Unido….

\- Hemos llegado aquí con una delegación diplomática.- le fue contando Gerald-…. nos permite mayor acceso, línea abierta con tu familia en Londres, protección, que simplemente, tiene el cometido de molestar a nuestros enemigos, y un lugar neutro donde reunirnos… Algo importante en estos momentos… .- se acercó un poco más a Cat -. Nos veremos allí, pero antes quiero que tu padre nos acabe de contar lo que le han dicho desde Washington, puede ser muy importante…

Cat recordó entonces el motivo original de su visita.

\- Es cierto, papá….- se sentó a su lado en el sillón. Con todo el lio que se había formado no había reparado en lo preocupado que se le veía-. ¿Que te ha contado Dana? y ya ve,o que no te has ido a buscarla…

\- No.- su padre miró a Mark -. Tu hermano ha sido capaz de sacar su pistola y amenazarme con dispararme a una pierna si salía por esa puerta, sé que seria capaz de hacerlo… ya lo hizo una vez…

Mark puso cara de ángel bueno.

\- No me has dado otra opción, y aquello fue solo un roce, te juro que esta vez habría tirado a dar.… Dana no te ha pedido que fueras… te ha contado sus sospechas y …..- cogió el teléfono de su padre de la mesa donde estaba ordenador y se lo pasó a Cat -. Después de la llamada le ha mandado esto…. Y le rogado que investigue desde aquí…

Cat abrió el documento de Word y lo primero que vio fue una referencia a la farmacéutica Orton…

\- ¿Orton?

Bob habló ahora.

\- Sí... da la casualidad de que estaba leyendo unos informes sobre ella, esta misma tarde en el ordenador… Llevo tiempo vigilándola porque ha hecho unas cuantas cosas extrañas, poco después de que el Baker fuera desmantelado...

Cat echó un ojo al texto.

\- ¿A que te refieres con "cosas extrañas"?.- le preguntó. No estaba de humor para leerse todo eso ahora.

\- Ampliación de laboratorios, aumento del capital, expansión física de la empresa… y se rumorea que el próximo lanzamiento de un línea de productos revolucionarios….Sus acciones en bolsa suben de forma exponencial cada vez que hay noticias sobre ellos y además acaba de cambiar de socios, dos de ellos son empresas relacionadas con Defensa….algo parecido a Muirfield…. Experimentos armamentísticos…. aunque ellos no lo digan, conozco su forma de trabajar….- Bob se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Cat notó que estaba muy intranquilo. No se conformaba con que Dana le hubiera mandado un mensaje diciéndole que no fuese a por ella… -. … me parece que Stanley y compañía, mas la parte que no conocemos de Washington, han encontrado donde colocar las formulas y donde seguir investigando encubiertos… pero me preocupa mucho, la posible conexión política de todo esto… Dana apunta a intereses internos y externos… ya me entendéis… y no solamente para este gobierno, para este país… Creo que están interesados en vender a los híbridos y hacerlo pasar los agentes o soldados normales, con misiones totalmente diferentes… y por supuesto crear en algún sitio un campo de cultivo…

Bob los miró a todos.

\- No podemos dejar que más inocentes acaben en sus manos… tenemos que acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas… En Londres, están preparando un asalto al lugar donde llevan trabajando años y que por motivos de relación con la alta nobleza inglesa, son herederos de Lord Chester y marqueses para más señas, nunca se ha podido entrar… pero ahora, creo que deberían ponerse en contacto la policía de Nueva york con Scotland Yard y la interpol, y explicarles con claridad lo que está pasando…Aquí tenemos pruebas, por fin, tal vez, ahora nos crean allí de una vez por todas…

Se volvió a sentar. Mark lo miró, verdaderamente estaba preocupado… Ojalá no le pasase nada a Dana o tendría serios problemas con su padre.

\- A mí, dejarme a Stanley…. Yo me encargaré de él….- dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Stuart se giró para mirarla.

\- Y yo contigo… no pienso dejarte sola…

Jt intervino en la conversación.

\- El ha tenido que ver con tu cambio….

Rebecca asintió.

\- Si... me mandó unas pocas dosis… Siento no haber guardado nada, pero lo necesitaba…

El le quitó importancia.

\- No te preocupes… lo entiendo…. Te prometo que encontraremos la forma...

\- Jt… si todo sale bien, yo misma te la traeré…. Creo que todavía tengo muchas que hacer antes de irme de este mundo…

Empezaron a hablar entre ellos discutiendo las opciones que les quedaban… ir a por ellos… hablar con el jefe de policía para que hablara con la interpol, a riesgo de que la CIA, metiera las narices en el asunto, si no las había metido ya… Ir a Washington e investigar lo que Dana estaba contando… Ir ellos a por Orton…. O incluso so dejar que Rebecca fuera sola a por Stanley y los otros, corriendo el riesgo de tener que bajar a buscarlo al mismo infierno….

En ese momento Cat cayó en la cuenta de que tenía una noticia que darles.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Con todo este lio no lo he dicho!….- dijo intentando que su voz se oyese por encima de la de los demás. Cosa bastante complicada, por cierto-. … creo que tenéis que saber algo… El ADN de los niños todavía está siendo analizado por Evan, pero sí sé su sexo….

De repente, se hizo el silencio en el salón.

Todos se volvieron a mirarla. Stuart se sentó en uno de los sillones, bajo la atenta mirada de Gerald y Angus.

Bob volvió la vista hacia su hija, mientras que Rebecca y Mark permanecían de pie, sin quitar los ojos de ella.

Jt los miraba extrañado. ¡Qué expectación!, pensó. Durante unos minutos su mente había dejado de pensar en Tess y eso no le gustó. Ella tenía que ser su prioridad.

Cat se sintió ligeramente incomoda ante tanta atención.

\- Bueno, no es para tanto, solo es importante para saber de qué color pintar la habitación… ¿no?- dijo en broma.

Rebecca no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Catherine, los estás matando….- le dijo divertida señalando a los hombres de la habitación -. Querida, está mucho más en juego, que los colores de sus cuartos… ¡Dilo ya!…

* * *

Mientras Evan, esperaba a que el análisis de los bebes se completase, se dio cuenta de que en el propio ADN, de Cat había algo que no encajaba. Podía ser alguna alteración del embarazo, pero a nivel molecular, no lo creí a posible, ¿entonces que era…? No parecía nada que tuviera que ver con las bestias, pero era algo extraño. Estuvo todo el tiempo dándole vueltas a ello, hasta que vio los resultados fueron llegando.

Los comprobó y tuvo que sentarse… eran absolutamente increíbles. No había visto nunca nada igual, y eso que había estado comprobando los marcadores de algunos de los híbridos durante sus trabajos para el Consorcio. Cogió la ficha de Vincent y la comparó. Ni tan siquiera él llegaba a ese nivel, ni tampoco, las muestras del hibrido que habían estado examinando, llegaban a esos extremos….

Lo único seguro era, que habían heredado el gen berseker… y por parte doble, según parecía…

Jt nunca supo exactamente, como hizo el suero, en el laboratorio, donde Sam lo encerró. Siempre dijo, que utilizó las indicaciones que fue leyendo en el dossier de Muirfield que le dieron, uniéndolo que sus propios conocimientos de bioquímica… pero una cosa estaba clara: ya sabían cuál era uno de los ingredientes de ese coctel …. Pensó en llamar a Jt para preguntarle cómo fue todo aquello, pero luego se arrepintió… No era buena idea. Pasara lo que le pasara, seguro que por la mañana estaría mejor… o tal vez no, pero correría ese riesgo. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era llamar a Cat.

Mientras esperaba a que contestase decidió, que era mejor decirle solo, por ahora, que eran, lo que todos imaginaban. Todo lo demás se lo iría diciendo a medida que él, pudiera contestar a sus preguntas. Ahora era mejor no preocuparla.

Ahora ella, tenía cosas, que contarle a su marido, y ojalá, que celebrar.

* * *

Vincent llegó al apartamento bien pasada la media noche. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero nada más cerrar la puerta, una pequeña luz, se encendió en el dormitorio que compartía con Cat.

Dejó el chaquetón en el sofá del salón, y fue hacia allí.

Encontró a Cat sentada en la cama. No dijo nada cuando lo vio. El a su sentó a su lado y se apoyó en el cabecero. Cat se movió para hacerle sitio, mientras lo miraba, expectante.

\- ¿Y bien?

Vincent tragó saliva. La miró y sonrió.

\- Bueno, no ha ido mal..

Cat se puso de rodillas en frente de él.

-¿Cómo que no ha ido mal?¡ Por Dios Vincent, dime que ha pasado!-. le exigió ella, pegándole con su puño en el hombro.

El rió divertido al ver la expresión de Cat.

\- Ha sido duro, complicado, y lo han pasado mal, pero creo que lo han entendido… los he dejado asimilándolo….- respiró profundamente-. Sé que les costara… pero por lo menos, no me han echado de allí, y sobre todo, me han creído, que en el fondo es lo importante. Ahora ya veremos cómo reaccionan, no les voy a presionar, los conozco, tienen su genio, pero en el fondo se toman las cosas con tranquilidad y no es fácil saber que tu cuñado se convierte en bestia las noches de luna llena…-. Dijo con un tímida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Cogió la mano de su chica y la apretó-. Emily se ha alegrado de que haya alguien en mi vida...

\- Aaron también se ha alegrado de que estemos casados… - le dijo ella sonriendo-. Me alegro mucho de que todo haya ido bien…

Se acercaron despacio el uno al otro y se besaron.

\- Pronto tendremos noticias de ellos, no creo que Emily aguante mucho sin querer conocerte, y sin hablar con Jt…. - Vincent apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y suspiró-. No puede evitar sentir que él los traicionó…

Cat frunció el ceño.

\- Pero eso no es así… el te salvo la vida..

Vincent asintió.

\- Así fue, y se lo he dicho… y al contarles en que condiciones me encontró, lo han entendido mejor, pero ellos consideran, que mi familia también me habría ayudado…

\- Si, pero a qué precio…Podían haberles hecho mucho daño..

\- Exacto… les he dejado claro que todo esto era y es algo, tremendamente peligroso…

Dejaron de hablar durante unos instantes, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras permanecían todavía, cogidos de la mano.

De repente, Cat se levantó de la cama.

\- Como, casi, estaba segura de que lo iban a entender…- se acercó a la puerta del baño -. He preparado una pequeña sorpresa…. Es un poco tarde pero creo que merece la pena…

La abrió y Vincent vio, que había llenado el baño de velas, y colocado, al lado de la bañera, una pequeña camarera, con una fuente llena a rebosar de fresas, una botella de champan y dos copas.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó, a su lado en la cama, otra vez.

\- Cuándo quieras le doy al agua caliente…

Vincent la besó.

\- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme….Pero antes …. ¿Qué me tenias que contar?

Cat apretó ligeramente los labios antes de hablar.

\- Bueno, por una parte decirte que tenemos una invitación para asistir a una fiesta en el consulado del Reino Unido…

\- ¿Qué? .- Vincent no podía estar más asombrado.

\- Si, como lo oyes…Nos han invitado unos amigos de Stuart….- se quedo quieta esperando su reacción.

Vincent no entendía nada, hasta que de repente, recordó los ojos rojos del que le había seguido hasta casa de su cuñada.

\- No puede ser…

Cat asintió.

\- Si… son tres… He conocido a dos esta noche. Uno de ellos me estaba vigilando a mí… y no me extrañaría que estuviese haciéndolo ahora…

\- No noto nada…

\- Si están lo suficientemente lejos, tal vez no se noten...

Vincent se movió inquieto en la cama.

\- Stuart me dijo que casi no quedaban…

\- Y tiene razón…

\- ¿Y son tan viejos como él?

\- Si… conocían a Rebecca y ella a ellos… cuando estuvo en la isla eran unos niños…

\- O sea que él no es el único….- expulsó aire con fuerza-. ¿Y cómo son?

\- Grandes y fuertes como Stuart… y extraños… Dentro de unos días se presentaran de manera formal… Hoy en casa de mi padre, nos han dicho, que el juego acaba de empezar… Por lo que se ve, están siguiendo, a todos aquellos que tienen relación con nosotros.

Muchos nombres vinieron a la mente de Vincent.

\- ¡Jt, Tess, Heather… no son rivales para ellos..!

\- Lo sé… tenemos que protegerlos…. Ayudaran con ello, aunque su prioridad somos nosotros… Por cierto,.- recordó otra cosa que tenía que decirle -. …tienes que hablar con Jt. Algo le pasa, algo que no eres tú. Esta destrozado de los nervios. Demacrado, cansado y cada día mas delgado… Evan también está preocupado

Vincent la miró sorprendido

\- ¿Has ido a verlos?

\- Si…..- tardo unos segundos en seguir hablando-… he notado que me seguían… Una extraña sensación en el cuello, unido a la certeza de alguien te observa…Oigo ruidos que creo que son latidos de corazón y soy capaz de captar cosas que sé, que antes se me pasarían por alto.

Su marido abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Eso mismo es lo que siento yo…

Cat asintió.

\- Lo sé… me lo has contado muchas veces… por eso fui al Baker después de dejarte esta noche… Era hora de hacer más pruebas a los bebes.

\- ¿Y?- Vincent se incorporó expectante.

Cat tosió ligeramente. Los nervios le estaban dejado la garganta seca.

\- Evan me prometió que me llamaría en cuanto estuvieran los resultados del ADN…

Vincent volvió a dejarse caer, expulsando aire por la boca, con fuerza.

\- Teniendo en cuanta lo que has sentido, creo que está muy claro… .- dijo muy serio, mirando un punto fijo delante de él.

Cat lo observó un momento antes de continuar. Le cogió la mano con fuerza. El volvió del lugar donde estaba y miró sus manos juntas. Ella hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Hay algo más, que me tengas que decir? – preguntó él - . Tu corazón va a mil por hora.

Ella asintió. También podía oír el corazón de él. Iba a la misma velocidad que el de ella.

\- ¿Es malo?

Cat movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. La levantó y lo miró a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No… Evan me hizo una ecografía y por ahora no hay malformaciones de ningún tipo…Los niños están bien…

Vincent respiró aliviado. La imagen del Vincent de los túneles, desapareció de su mente.

-Menos mal….- dijo, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Cat no soltaba su mano -. ¿Hay algo más?

Ella volvió a asentir.

\- Si… Vincent...- cogió aire con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior unos segundos -…vas a ser padre de un niño y de una niña…

El no reacciono inmediatamente, solo se quedo mirando a Cat sin saber que decir.

Cat, enfrente de él, siguió hablando, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Un Michael y una Vanessa… ¿si te parece bien?

Vincent reaccionó entonces… Agarró a su mujer, la tumbó en la cama, se colocó su lado y empezó a llenarle el rostro de besos.

\- ¿Que si me parece bien?…. En este momento estoy flotando….

Le cogió el rostro entre las manos. Cat besó esas manos.

\- Te quiero Catherine… te quiero, te quiero….

Ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo besó en los labios queriéndolo y deseándolo como nunca lo había hecho. Siguieron besándose durante un largo momento. Vincent se separó ligeramente de ella solo para decirle al oído, mientras le metía la mano por debajo de la chaqueta, de su nuevo pijama de franela. Era el tercero que le regalaba… tres cumpleaños juntos:

\- Puedes darle ya, al agua caliente

Acarició la suave piel de su vientre, disfrutando, al sentir a los bebes dentro de ella.

Cat cerró los ojos.

\- Creo que ya los puedo sentir… Notó una presión que va y viene dentro de mí… y hoy me he dado cuenta de que casi puedo oír sus corazones….- lo dijo con anhelo y a la vez con miedo. Tenía muy claro lo que eso significaba.

Él se apoyó en el codo y miró su rostro preocupado.

\- Esperemos a ver lo que dice Evan, pero da igual lo que sean… son nuestros...- se agachó ligeramente y la besó otra vez-…. y ahora, pequeña y dulce criatura, levántate de esta cama, quítate este precioso pijama y abre el grifo del agua caliente. Tengo grandes ideas de lo que hacer en esa bañera…

Acercó la boca al vientre de Cat..

\- Vosotros echaros una siestecita… ¿de acuerdo?

Cat riendo como solo ella lo hacía, se levantó como un resorte y fue hacia el baño, mientras Vincent se ponía de pie y empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

Cat se sentó en el borde la bañera y abrió el grifo. Se levantó y empezó a desvestirse mientras veía como Vincent lo hacía.

Su expresión risueña, se fue convirtiendo a medida que su chico se iba desnudando, en otra muy distinta. A Vincent le pasaba lo mismo…. Nunca dejarían de desearse con locura.

Cuando terminaron, fueron uno al encuentro del otro. Vincent, la levantó del suelo, y ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas mientras se besaban con ansia y ardor.

Sus lenguas batallaban la una con la otra, luchando por sentirse dentro de la boca del otro. Vincent la agarró fuerte de las nalgas, apretándola a él todo lo que podía.

No les daba tiempo a llegar al bañera.

Vincent se acercó y apagó el grifo mientras agarraba a Cat con una sola mano y no dejaba de besarla.

Acto seguido fue hacia la pared del baño y pegó la espalda de ella, allí.

Una de sus manos, siguió sosteniendo a Cat, mientras que la otra acariciaba sus pechos.

Sin dejar de besarla le susurró desesperado:

\- No puedo esperar….

\- Yo tampoco puedo esperar…

Se deslizó dentro de ella sin apenas resistencia. Estaba igual de excitada que él.

Cat entrecerró los ojos y suspiró, cuando lo notó entrando en su interior.

Vincent hundió el rostro en su cuello y empezó a lamerlo.

Se fue moviendo deprisa dentro de ella. Cat con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba como nunca de su contacto. Estaba segura de que el embarazo hacia que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese al menor contacto.

La lengua de Vincent moviéndose en su cuello y en el nacimiento de sus pechos, la estaba volviendo loca.

Se agarró con una mano, al cuello de su marido, mientras seguía con sus caderas, los enérgicos movimientos de él…. Su otra mano descendió por su espalda acariciando cada centímetro de su piel.

En un movimiento brusco y repentino de Vincent, Cat notó como todo estallaba en su interior. Clavo sus uñas en los hombros de él, mientras se movía más deprisa disfrutando del orgasmo y viendo, como él, poco después, cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al suyo.

Juntaron sus frentes, mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Vincent dejó caer a Cat al suelo. Fue hasta la bañera y volvió a abrir el grifo.

Mientras esta se llenaba, Cat encendió todas las velas y lentamente se acercó a él otra vez. No hablaron en ningún momento…. lo que acababan de hacer, les había sabido a poco.

Se quedaron parados esperando. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Cat empezó a acariciar el pecho de Vincent, mientras él le cogía el rostro con las manos y la besaba… así estuvieron hasta que él, apagó el grifo, se metió en la bañera y le tendió la mano a su chica para que entrase…

Cat se sentó encima de él con las piernas abiertas… El jabón que había echado antes, lleno el baño de aroma jazmín. El agua caliente hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Se besaron despacio, pero sin parar, mientras que no dejaban, ni un centímetro de su piel por acariciar.

\- ¿Te has fijado que mis pechos han aumentado ligeramente? .- le dijo ella al oído, provocadora. El calor que emanaba del agua la hacía sentirse tremendamente sensual.

Vincent asintió. Solo con oírselo decir, el deseo de saborearlos se hizo acuciante….Metió un pezón en su boca e hizo que su lengua lo recorriera despacio, mientras que Cat se retorcía de placer encima de él…

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras apretaba más a Vincent contra su pecho.

Vincent pasó la lengua por el hueco entre sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que su mano iba descendiendo hacia el hueco entre las piernas de Cat.

Ella se seguía moviendo rozando su miembro con su parte más intima, notando como este volvía crecer al sentir su contacto.

Vincent gimió y cerró los ojos. Cat lo miró y sonrió. Acercó su mano a los labios de él y se dedo índice empezó a acariciarlos lentamente, siguiendo su contorno.

Entretanto, la mano de Vincent había llegado a su destino. Lo abrió con delicadeza y empezó a acariciar el punto de placer de su chica…

Cat respiró hondo y dejándose llevar introdujo su dedo en la boca de él. Vincent lo chupó y lo lamió con ansia. El agua, moviéndose, acompañando sus movimientos incrementaba el placer.

Cat se estremecía a cada contacto, a cada presión aplicada con maestría. Se acercó a él y sacando el dedo de su boca lo besó. Metió la lengua en su boca con fuerza, mientras su propia mano descendía, y levantándose ligeramente de encima de él, cogió con fuerza su miembro duro y dispuesto, y lo acarició desde la parte más delicada hasta el nacimiento de sus testículos, los cuales sopesó y apretó con delicadeza, haciendo que estirara su espalda y cerrara los ojos.

El dedo de Vincent fue incrementando la intensidad de los movimientos en el clítoris de ella, mientras que otro de sus dedos se introducía en su interior… acariciando la entrada con movimientos circulares que amenazaron con volver la loca.

Cat pasó su otra mano por el pecho de él, pellizcando sus pezones, a la vez que las caricias en su miembro iban aumentado de velocidad.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo lo que el otro le hacia…

Vincent cogió a Cat del cuello, la acercó con ardor a él y la besó con tal ansia, que ya no pudo más y estalló sintiendo como su miembro se contraía y expandía en la mano de ella que no dejaba de acariciarlo, mientras lo veía disfrutar.

Al cabo de unos segundos, le pidió desesperado que parase. Ella sonrió y lo hizo, pero se agachó a besar su cuello.

Vincent le levantó la cabeza y la beso, sus labios quedaron ligeramente pegados mientras el hablaba:

\- Ahora te toca a tí…

La tumbó ligeramente, siguió aplicando presión, e introdujo, a la vez, su dedo y aplicó presión en un lugar de ella… la agarró de la cintura y la hizo moverse para que el agua la acariciará también.

Cat gimió, una y mil veces, mientras notaba todo su cuerpo ascendiendo en una espiral de placer continuo que, cuando Vincent cogió uno de sus pezones y lo metio en su boca, llegó a su máximo nivel y la hizo gritar.

El orgasmo la hizo estremecerse mientras Vincent la agarraba con fuerzas de las caderas…

Y ese preciso momento el teléfono empezó a sonar…

Cat dejo de moverse poco a poco y volvió a la realidad… Vincent echó la cabeza hacia atrás respirando profundamente.

\- Es Evan, le he dicho que me llamase… .- dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

Vincent asintió.

\- Ve a cogerlo….- la apremio.

Cat salió de la bañera, se puso su albornoz y fue a por el teléfono.

Por supuesto era Evan.

Escuchó atentamente lo que le decía, mientras veía como Vincent salía también de la bañera y se ponía el suyo.

\- De acuerdo Evan... si, era de esperar… Muchas gracias por todo y ahora vete a casa... Mañana hablaremos… .- se despido de él y colgó.

Se quedo mirando a su marido con el teléfono en la mano. Vincent se lo quitó y lo arrojó a la cama.

\- No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo he oído…

Los ojos de Cat se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? .- estaba muerta de miedo de pensar en la reacción de él…Evan lo había confirmado.

Vincent fue hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Nada, esperar a que nazcan y quererles muchísimo, siempre…. Como todos los padres quieren a sus hijos.

Cat suspiro. Cogió el rostro de su marido entre sus manos y pegó su frente a la de él.

\- Sé que es muy duro….

El negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo es… Sabremos manejarlo… ya lo veras, y además, tu lo dijiste, cuando yo me negaba a verlo… Juntos, podemos con todo… con esto y con todo lo que el destino nos deparé… Somos muy fuertes cuando estamos unidos… y ahora lo estamos…más que nunca…

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Si…. es cierto...

El acarició su cuello.

Permanecieron abrazados unos segundos.

Cat se separó ahora de él y cogió su móvil.

\- ¿Qué haces? .- le preguntó el extrañado.

\- Apagarlo… estamos celebrando algo muy importante y nadie nos va a molestar….- lentamente le fue soltando el cinturón del albornoz. Se abrió dejando ver su increíble cuerpo. Cat fue llenando de besos su pecho mientras lo iba llevando hacia la bañera otra vez... -. Todavía tenemos que compartir las fresas y el champan.

Cuando llegaron allí, ella dejó que el suyo se resbalase por los hombros y cayese al suelo. Cogió un fresa y la metió suavemente en la boca de él.

Vincent sonrió mientras se la comía.

Volvieron a meterse, seguros de que, juntos, podrían afrontar lo que les esperaba.

* * *

Jt golpeó con el puño en el volante de su coche repetidas veces. El no saber lo que le había pasado a Tess le estaba matando. Después de dejar a Catherine en el apartamento, fue hacia el de Tess y estuvo un rato observando desde la calle por si veía luz. Era muy tarde, tal vez estaba durmiendo. No pudiendo soportarlo más, pensó subir con cualquier excusa, pero al final no lo hizo, ¿qué demonios podía decirle?… ¿y si estaba con Joe?… No, no era buena idea….

Dejó el Mondeo negro que había alquilado, hacía tiempo, aparcado un par de calles más abajo del Club. Le había contado a Cat que se lo habían dado hasta que le entregasen el nuevo. Su viejo coche había sucumbido al paso de los años… cosa que era verdad. Ella tampoco había preguntado mas… su cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

Se sentía fatal por todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Primero, salir a toda prisa de casa en el momento, que había visto como la señal de Tess empezaba a moverse. Era algo que hacía con asiduidad, desde que había decidido que le daría la libertad que ella quería para recuperarse, pero que eso no impedía, que se convirtiera en su sombra. Al principio no sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero un día le pudo más la incertidumbre, y mientras ella estaba en el trabajo entró en su apartamento, y vio la pared del salón….¡Demonios!… ¿que era esa cosa del dibujo? Todo lo que vio le indicó que estaba buscando a alguien, alquien relacionado con la muerte de vagabundos… Mientras observaba con detenimiento el mural de Tess, se fijó en una foto que había en una esquina tapado por una copia de un informe de la policía. Levantó el papel con cuidado y vio una foto de Gabe….

De repente, lo entendió todo… Tess pensaba que esa cosa del dibujo era Gabe… pero no podía ser posible, Gabe estaba muerto, si no fuera así, ya lo sabrían.

Maldiciendo, hizo fotos de todo y salió de allí enseguida, una vez en el club se hizo su propia composición de la búsqueda de Tess…

Había oído el teléfono, con la llamada de Evan, justo en el momento, en que notaba como Tess aceleraba su coche. Se había dado cuenta de que la estaban siguiendo.

Puso el manos libres y la voz de Evan sonó imperiosa:

\- Tienes que venir inmediatamente…. Uno de los pacientes del Baker, un tal Murray con un cuadro de Alzheimer precoz antes del tratamiento, ha empezada a tener convulsiones. Su mujer dice, que fue justo después de tomarse una de las dosis, del suero que le dimos para evitar los efectos secundarios… Acuérdate que le dijimos que la enfermedad volvería… pero esto es nuevo…

Jt intentaba seguir a Tess por las calles, mientras enfadado por la interrupción, intentaba asimilar lo que su colega le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Ya lo tienes ahí?

\- No, me han dicho que estarán aquí en media hora….- Evan notó en la voz de Jt cierta contrariedad por la llamada-. Te necesito para poder hacer una evaluación correcta lo antes posible…

Tess se estaba alejando mucho de donde él estaba. No podía dejarla, pero tampoco podía dejar a Evan solo con eso. Comprobó su móvil para ver si el localizador seguía emitiendo la señal y contrariado, tomó el primer desvió a la derecha para ir al Baker.

Examinaron al paciente y lo dejaron ingresado en una de las habitaciones de la última planta, que eran exclusivas para ellos, vigilado atentamente por dos enfermeras que se limitaban a hacer exquisitamente su trabajo sin preguntar.

Ahora, unas cuantas horas después, iba andando por la calle, camino de casa, encogido dentro de su chaquetón, dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta, de que justo enfrente del club, una figura solitaria observaba como llegaba.

Entró y encendió la luz. Cerró la puerta con llave. No es que fuera a servir de algo si esos bichos, venían a por él, pero desde luego, no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

Vio apiladas a un lado de la habitación las cajas con los papeles de Vanessa, todavía sin revisar y encima de la mesa, junto al microscopio, el polvo que había sacado de una de las gemas.

Dejó la mochila, y el chaquetón, en uno de los sillones y fue hacia allí.

Estaba estudiando ese polvo, cuando había sonado la alerta del teléfono que Tess se estaba moviendo. Utilizaba un sonido para cada uno de ellos, así podía priorizar y al contrario de lo que pensaría Tess, ella era su prioridad.

Se sentó enfrente del microscopio y leyó durante un momento sus notas. La esmeralda que eso es lo que era, tenía una composición diferente a todas las que había estado estudiando, intentando encontrar similitudes…

Después de mucho buscar, había encontrado una noticia sobre unas esmeraldas extrañas, encontradas en un enterramiento ceremonial datado en el siglo XII en Escocia. Según los geólogos que las habían examinado, la estructura era parecida, y además, cerca, unos textos describían, lo que había dentro de la tumba, y se hablaba de las piedras verdes de Skye, que inhibían de la ferocidad.

Las piedras y el cadáver habían desaparecido, y de los estudios que se hicieron a posteriori, nunca más se supo nada. Le preguntaría a Stuart sobre esto o quizá a los otros, seguro que ellos sabían algo más.

Él, ahora, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir investigando.

No le apetecía subir a su cuarto. Apagó todas las luces, dejando una pequeña lámpara encendida. Se descalzó y se tumbó en el sofá tapándose con la manta que vivía en el respaldo.

Se quedó mirando el techo y no pudo evitar que su mente se fuera, al momento en que habían visto que Cat llevaba en su vientre un niño y una niña Además, tenía el pálpito, de que los marcadores de ADN iban a ser increíbles

No había ninguna duda que serian lo que su padre era, y lo que su madre fue, durante unas horas, pero elevado al cubo. Cat estaba asustada para a la vez esperanzada de que no hubiese malformaciones ni mutaciones físicas por ahora… Mañana llamaría a Evan, le pediría disculpas y le preguntaría por las pruebas, ahora solo quería dormir sin soñar…

Cogió aire, se quitó las gafas y las dejó en una mesa pequeña situado al lado del brazo de sofá.

Forzó a su cerebro, y fueron saliendo una tras otra, ideas, que por ser imposibles eran descartadas, nada más ser analizadas…y al final, mientras estaba pensando en una, que requería entrar en el apartamento de Tess, otra vez, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Evan, después de hablar con Catherine, respiró profundamente, y fue hacia su mesa.

Era bastante tarde, quizá debería irse a casa... Tenía planes, aunque a Cat le había dicho que no, pero con todo lo que había pasado, había sido del todo imposible cumplirlos. Echó un vistazo al armario donde dejaba sus cosas. Dentro, una orquídea blanca, esperaba para ser entregada… a Heather….

Estaba pensando en ella cuando, de repente, una idea peregrina, a todas luces, relacionada con la alteración en el ADN de CAT, cruzó su mente… ¿y si?…. se levantó a toda velocidad de la silla y fue a la nevera, cogió la muestra de Rebecca que allí tenían y la puso en el microscopio.

¿Y si… la solución a su problema no venía de fuera si no de dentro?, ¿y si, el científico loco, que pensó todo esto, había encontrado antes algo en la sangre de ella que la hacía especial?… Algo como lo que acababa de encontrar en el ADN de Cat.

Hizo las pruebas pertinentes y se dispuso a esperar los resultados… Al cabo de 10 minutos, el ordenador empezó a pitar….

¡ Tenía razón! Cat y Rebecca eran singulares en sí mismas…. La genética de Rebecca había sido heredada por Cat, ahora tenía que investigar qué era eso que las hacía distintas.

Posiblemente la razón de que ese suero de la inmortalidad no hubiese funcionado con nadie más que con ella, venia de esa singularidad genética.

¿Por qué la tenia?... ¿Desde cuándo existía?¿ Cuantas generaciones de mujeres Reynolds habían sido así? Se recostó en la silla pensando.

Volvería a analizar la sangre de Cat. Estaba teniendo una idea que si funcionaba, podría, quizás, salvar a Rebecca, de una muerte por degeneración, inminente.

Se levantó para buscar otra muestra de sangre de Rebecca, y entonces, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo de su bata blanca, y nada más ver quien era sus nervios se dispararon y un ligero calor recorrió su cuerpo. Respiró hondo y contestó:

\- ¡Heather! ¿Cómo estás? Oye, enhorabuena por las notas de tus primeros exámenes… eso merece…

No pudo decir nada más. Una Heather terriblemente alterada le interrumpió.

\- Evan, ¿ha llegado ya Lynn?

\- No…¡ Oh! .- recordó entonces que la esperaban esa tarde para hacerle una serie de pruebas nuevas. Miró la hora que era y se sorprendió. Debería haber llegado hacía un buen rato. Se llevó la mano, a su pelada cabeza, preocupado.

\- No! Oh Dios Mío! .- gritó Heather. Evan notó que intentaba controlarse pero lo conseguía a duras penas -. Ella tendría que estar allí...hace mucho tiempo que salió.

\- Heather no te preocupes…. Alguna razón habrá, sabe cuidarse….

\- No… no sabe… es muy confiada y ….. No …. Sabes…. Acabo de enterarme de que han encontrado muerto a mi vecino dentro de su casa. .. Lo han matado .. y … y …

Evan empezó a preocuparse también.

\- Respira hondo unas cuantas veces y cuéntamelo despacio….

Ella lo hizo y al poco, volvió a hablar.

\- Esta tarde un hombre ha salido de ese mismo apartamento y ha dicho que era nuestro vecino, que vivía ahí, decía llamarse Ian y nos ha ayudado a subir las cosas que teníamos en el coche. Ha sido encantador… pero yo no me fiaba de él….- su voz se volvió mucho más grave al decir esto último-. Y ahora, he visto el cadáver cuando lo sacaban de la casa y ese hombre no era el mismo de antes… he preguntado a los demás vecinos y me han dicho que ese hombre siempre había vivido solo…. .- cogió aire -. He estado llamándola al móvil desde que me he enterado y no me lo coge, y ahora tú, me dices que Lynn no he llegado…. ¿ y si ese malnacido era uno de ellos? ¿Y si le ha hecho algo? ¡Demonios Evan! Tenemos que encontrarla… no puedo soportar imaginar la idea de que la hayan vuelto a llevar con ellos…..- casi estaba llorando.

Evan respiró hondo.

\- Heather, coge el coche de Cat y ven aquí inmediatamente,…. Saldremos a buscarla… Vincent me ha enseñado unos cuanto trucos… pero prométeme una cosa, no llames a Cat. Hoy le he hecho una serie de pruebas y no quiero que se preocupe… hasta que haya que preocuparse… y tranquilízate… yo te protegeré…

-De acuerdo voy hacia allí…. .- le dijo y acto seguido, colgó.

Evan se quitó la bata y fue a por su chaqueta. De paso cogió la orquídea y la dejó en la camilla más cercana. No era el momento para dársela, pero por lo menos le iba a echar agua, y dejarla en otro lugar más ventilado… no quería que se secara.

Heather había tenido un éxito rotundo en sus primeros exámenes y eso se merecía un detalle. Tal vez no era la persona más indicada para dárselo, pero, ¡qué demonios ¿por qué no? A fin de cuentas eran amigos... Aunque él, cada día que pasaba a su lado trabajando, deseaba ser algo más….

Se acercó a la camilla donde la había dejado, para ver si la nota que había escrito era lo suficientemente correcta… pero, de repente, sintió un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Se agarró a la camilla mientras notaba como toda la habitación se movía a su alrededor.

Un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda y su vista se nubló.

Se precipitó hacia el suelo, arrastrando la sabana que cubría la camilla y de paso la orquídea, que iba a llevarle a Heather.

Se golpeó con fuerza y una brecha en su frente empezó a sangrar, pero él, no sintió nada….

 **Estos dos capitulos eran uno en origen, pero me pasa lo de siempre, que me disparo... Siempre hay mucho que contar en esta historia... y si hay escenas VinCat mas todavia..**

 **Un beso beasties y sigamos luchando, no hay que perder la esperanza. No en vano, somos las mejores fans del mundo...** # **BatBTeam2gether** # **NetflixSaveBatB**

 **Continuará…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

\- No quiero moverme de aquí….- dijo Cat, acurrucada en el pecho de Vincent, cerrando los ojos

\- Yo tampoco quiero…- la abrazó con fuerza y suspiró -. …además tenemos escolta….- señaló hacia arriba sonriendo -… Están en la terraza…

Cat sonrió a su vez.

\- Yo también los he sentido...

Vincent se apoyó en su codo y la miro a los ojos, acto seguido, la besó.

\- A veces no soy consciente de la suerte que he tenido… todo este lio en el que estamos metidos nos absorbe de tal manera que no podemos disfrutar de nosotros.- le dijo él mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Cat se mordió el labio inferior y le agarró con fuerza de la cintura para ponerlo encima de ella. Vincent se dejó hacer divertido.

\- Bueno, esta noche hemos disfrutado mucho el uno del otro…¿no crees? Mmm.- lo besó en los labios abriendo su boca para que él la llenara con su lengua.

Siguieron besándose, mientras Cat pasaba el dorso de su mano por la espalda de él. Suavemente, notando todavía, las últimas gotas de agua que quedaban en su cuerpo.

Hacía poco que habían salido de la bañera, después de dar buena cuenta de la fuente de fresas y de media botella de champan. Cat se había permitido beber un poco…desde la propia boca de su chico. Ante semejante invitación, ¿quien sería capaz de decir que no?...

Habían disfrutado como hacía mucho que no lo hacían y no solo por el sexo, si no por estar juntos. Celebrando algo tan importante como era, sentir que los dos estaban de acuerdo en cómo afrontar todo lo que les estaba pasando.

Cat había admitido la parte bestial de Vincent, con la violencia que eso conllevaba y Vincent, había sido capaz de aceptar, las especiales características de sus hijos… y arriesgarse a que todo no saliese bien. En definitiva, habían perdido el miedo.

Vincent descendió por el cuello de Cat, llenándolo de pequeños besos.

\- No tendría ningún problema en volver a hacerte el amor, pero… - se levantó de encima de ella y se tendió en la cama a su lado -…. creo que deberíamos dormir un poco… Te han hecho una prueba complicada y necesitas descansar.

Cat se giró para mirarlo de frente.

\- Hace un rato no decías eso….-sonrió -. Más bien todo lo contrario, no querías descansar.

Él, se incorporó y cogió la colcha que cubría la cama. Tapó a Cat y se tapó él.

\- Si… no quería descansar, lo reconozco…. Tenerte cerca hace que me olvide de todo… pero ahora.- tocó con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de su mujer -. …el médico que hay en mí, acaba de aparecer y dice que tienes que dormir y yo también…

\- Vale, pero antes hablemos un poco…

Vincent respiró hondo, resignado.

\- Dime…

Cat se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- No me has contado cómo se tomó tu familia que estuvieras siempre perseguido y la visita que tuvisteis tan inesperada… -le comentó. En el fondo sabia que quería alargar esa noche todo lo que pudiese. Los dos solos, hablando como una pareja normal, después de hacer el amor…. Lo necesitaba y algo le decía, que en algún momento lo iba a echar de menos.

Vincent miró al techo.

\- Tuve que explicarles muchas cosas y les dije, que los que me seguían, acababan de descubrir que algo me unía a ellos…. .- movió la cabeza buscando los ojos de Cat-. …tenía que haber pensado en ellos antes de ir… Ha sido un gran error, pero, si te soy sincero, me alegro de haberlo hecho….- volvió a mirar al techo y suspiró -. Solo espero que no les pase nada y que al ver todo este peligro no huyan de mi.

Cat sonrió.

\- No lo harán… pertenecen a una familia que no huye ante nada.

Vincent también sonrió.

\- Por cierto.. .- le dijo Cat-. …no entiendo como en la base de datos de la policía ponía que no tenías familia, cuando no es así… Emily y sus hijos estaban ahí..

Vincent asintió.

\- Es verdad, pero Emily siempre mantuvo su apellido de soltera… y como tal figurara, y supongo que los sobrinos son familia demasiado lejana para esos programas… deberías corregir esas cosas…

Cat se mordió el labio, pensando.

\- Si, es cierto, se lo diré al equipo informático…

Vincent siguió mirando al techo.

\- Es curioso, pensando en Emily, casi no recuerdo el día que la conocí… siempre estuvo pegada a William… Se conocieron cuando era unos críos y ella desde entonces se convirtió en un miembro más de mi familia, es más, le debe a mi madre, mucho de la mujer en la que ha convertido…

Cat le pasó la mano por el pelo.

\- Tuvo que ser una gran mujer…

\- Lo era..- le aseguro él con tristeza-. …. pero supongo que como todas las madres lo son para sus hijos…

Cat asintió. Todavía no entendía muy bien las razones por las cuales Vanessa había sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo, pero sabía, que cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho intentó ayudar. Tal vez Jt tenía razón y en sus papeles había algo que pudiera curar a Vincent.

Su expresión de ensombreció cuando pensó, que quizá Vincent ya no quería ser curado. Lo borró de su mente enseguida.

Mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de su marido, cambio de tema.

\- Les he dicho, a todos, incluidos nuestros nuevos amigos, lo de los niños...

Vincent se giró hacia ella otra vez, mientras ella seguía hablando.

\- … no te lo vas a creer pero creo que para ellos, era algo muy importante… Era como si lo estuvieran esperando… Stuart me ha dado un beso en la frente y ha salido con sus dos amigos del salón agarrándolos por los hombros, mientras Rebecca me miraba y sonría, como si supiera algo que yo no sé… hasta la expresión de mi padre y Mark era rara… no especialmente feliz por cierto…

Vincent movió la cabeza, extrañado.

\- ¿Qué de importante para esa gente puede ser que sean una cosa u otra?

\- "No lo sé, pero creo que sí que la tenia…. Supongo que me lo tendrán que contar, tarde o temprano. Han dicho que vienen a protegerme a mí y a los niños, y es cierto, como todo este lio no recordaba que ellos los quieren…

Acuérdate de que Evan, les dijo que serian muy importantes para ellos… y ahora lo saben… En algún momento vendrán a por mí…

Estaba tan preocupada por tu reacción y tú estabas tan preocupado en cómo serían, que no nos dimos cuenta de todo lo demás…

Supongo que Evan se ha volcado tanto con todo esto, porque de alguna manera se siente culpable de haberles dado esas ideas…"

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No lo creo… no te olvides que con eso, Evan nos dio tiempo, y nos lo sigue dando. Tiempo, para poder hacer algo, y acabar, de una vez por todas con ellos...- golpeó suavemente, la colcha que lo cubría, con el puño-. Además, estamos en su punto de mira desde que estamos juntos…

Cat apoyó su frente en el hombro de Vincent y suspiró.

\- ¿Cuando es la famosa fiesta? .- le preguntó él.

\- Pasado mañana por la noche….

\- Bien….- metió los brazos debajo de las sabanas y acaricio la pierna de Cat -. Tengo ganas de conocer al que me estaba siguiendo.- cerró los ojos, se giró, abrazó a su chica y respiró el aroma de su pelo-. … pero todo eso tendrá que esperar… .- miró por la ventana de la habitación esperando ver ya algún rayo de sol, pero por ahora, la oscuridad esa total-. Ahora tenemos que dormir….

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos y agarrándose con fuerza a él -…. Pero tienes que prometerme, que mañana, o dentro de un rato...- dijo parafraseándolo-. … vas a hacer el desayuno, solo con un delantal puesto….- sonrió picarona, sin poder evitar visualizarlo.

Vincent rió divertido.

\- En estas circunstancias, suelo hacerlo estando desnudo…

Cat asintió.

\- Ya… pero creo que esta vez me gustara mas si te pones… eso…. Prometo compensarte… total mañana no tenemos que ir a trabajar… ninguno... ¿verdad?

Vincent asintió. Los pies de los dos se enredaron debajo de las sabanas…

\- En eso caso, voto porque nos quedemos en casa y no hagamos nada... bueno… nada, nada….- dijo Cat soñando despierta.

Vincent la miró y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

\- Cama, cocina, sofá, cama….- le indicó.

Cat asintió con una sonora carcajada.

-Veo que me lees el pensamiento.

Lo agarró suavemente del cuello y se volvieron a besar, pero, rápidamente dejaron de hacerlo. Acaban de notar algo. Los dos abrieron los ojos de inmediato. Vincent se levantó de la cama rápidamente. Habia alguien en la terraza… y no eran los bersekers.

\- ¡Vincent! .- le llamó Cat saliendo de la cama detrás de él. Cogió una camiseta de uno de los cajones de su cómoda y se la fue poniendo mientras lo perseguía por el pasillo en dirección al salón.

\- ¡Vincent! .- lo volvió a llamar-. ¡Déjalo!… sé quien es….

Cuando llegó, lo encontró cogiendo un sobre que había en el suelo del balcón y mirando hacia la calle. No vio a nadie.

\- Sé quien era…. .- le volvió a decir ella despacio, llegando hasta él.

Vincent entró con el sobre en la mano. Lo miró. Un nombre aparecía escrito en el anverso.

 _"Catherine"_

Miró a su mujer. Acaba de caer en la cuenta de quien había sido su visitante nocturno.

\- ¿Como lo sabías? .- le preguntó.

Cat respiró hondo antes de hablar.

\- Porque vino la otra noche y se quedó en el balcón…

Vincent se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué otra noche?

\- Cuando os fuiste de…. "caza"…la noche de la muerte de Andrew…

Su marido la miró perplejo.

\- No me habías dicho nada…

Cat ladeó la cabeza buscando una excusa.

\- Teníamos otras cosas en mente...- se acercó a su marido y le cogió del brazo con suavidad-. Quería que le ayudara a encontrar a unos amigos que habían desaparecido. Son personas que viven en la calle y que cuando llega el otoño acuden a los túneles para protegerse del frio… .- lo miró buscando comprensión en sus ojos -. No hay nada malo en ello… solo es un amigo que necesita mi ayuda… nada mas….

Vincent no dijo nada. Era imposible sentir celos de él, pero se daba cuenta de que su mujer sentía una especial fascinación por ese hombre, y eso no le gustaba lo mas mínimo.

Cogió aire despacio y le dio la nota a Cat sin abrirla.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo… pero otra vez cuéntamelo.. .- la dejó abriendo el sobre, mientras él se dirigía a la cocina y empezaba a hacer café. Lo necesitaba.

Miró de reojo como ella la leía. Quería creer que tendría relación con lo que le había pedido que investigara… pero se dio cuenta enseguida que no era así.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Heather! .- Cat dejó que la nota que acababa de leer, cayese al suelo. Fue directa a su dormitorio y cogió su móvil de la mesilla. Anduvo de vuelta hacia el salón marcando el teléfono de su hermana con manos temblorosas.

Mientras tanto, Vincent, confundido, había dejado todo, he ido al lugar donde había caído la nota. La cogió y leyó la letra fina y de trazos ligeramente góticos.

 _"Catherine, perdona que te moleste a estas horas, pero creo que deberías saber que Lynn, está con nosotros en los túneles._

 _Esta noche, mientras echaba un vistazo por las orillas del East River, con la esperanza de encontrar a nuestros amigos perdidos y he oído a una mujer pidiendo socorro._

 _Al acercarme he visto como sus ojos brillaban con una luz que no era normal, y enseguida, he sabido que era ella._

 _Su atacante era una de las bestias. No he podido evitar que me viera. Tenía que alejarlo de ella. Hay algunas cosas que te contare cuando vengas, ni yo mismo las entiendo._

 _Lynn se encuentra bien. El la dejó inconsciente y mientras lo estaba, yo la traje hasta aquí. Hace unos minutos se ha despertado…. y me ha visto. Ahora Jacob y Devin están con ella…._

 _Esta muy nerviosa… ya sabes a que me refiero… por favor ven en cuanto puedas…_

 _Vincent…"_

Vincent levantó los ojos del papel, justo cuando Cat, respiraba aliviada, al oír la voz de su hermana.

* * *

\- ¿¡Cat!?

Evan se giro rápidamente en cuanto la oyó pronunciar ese nombre.

\- Si, claro que estoy bien…

Evan le hacía señas para que no le dijese nada.

Heather negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba al botiquín y sacaba vendas, agua oxigenada y puntos de aproximación, apoyando el teléfono en su hombro.

\- ¿Lynn?..- miró a Evan-. Claro, Cat, claro que estoy preocupada…Acabo de llegar al Baker muy asustada, Lynn tenía que haber llegado aquí hace mucho y no está… además….- empezó andar por la estancia mientras seguía hablando muy deprisa contándole a Cat lo que había pasado con su vecino….

Evan miró al techo con gesto de resignación, se levantó de la camilla, cogió una de las gasas que le tendía Heather y hecho abundante desinfectante. Se acercó a uno de los pequeños espejos, para muestras, que había en su mesa y se fue quitando la sangre de la frente.

No perdió detalle de la conversación que las dos hermanas mantenían. Su idea de que Cat descansara tranquila era a todas luces imposible…

\- Pero, Cat… ¿cómo lo sabes?

Esperó la respuesta sin quitar los ojos de Evan.

\- ¿Unos amigos de tu padre? .-preguntó ella sorprendida.

Evan volvió a mirar la techo… Amigos de Robert Reynolds.. Increíble.

\- Entonces, ella está bien….- suspiró aliviada-. No te puedes imaginar cómo me alegro….- esperó un momento a que le hablaran al otro lado-. Sí, estoy con Evan…. Ahora te lo paso.- le dio el teléfono, este lo cogió sorprendido.

\- Dime Cat… confió en que hayas descansado algo… .- le dijo sin esperanza de que fuera así.

-Oh... No te preocupes, lo he hecho…. .- le aseguró deprisa -. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?…

\- Ya sabes que sí…

Heather, en frente de él, le susurraba que le dijese lo del desmayo. El negó enérgicamente.

\- Quédate con ella esta noche… tengo que hablar con Lynn sobre lo que ha pasado, pero por lo que me ha contado Heather, me hago una idea… Confía en mí… hablaremos pronto…pero hazme caso cuando te digo que todos estamos en peligro...

Evan frunció el ceño.

\- Te entiendo…y no tengo ningún problema en cuidar de ella…la llevaré a su apartamento y estaré con ella….- Mientras decía esto no quitaba los ojos de Heather… y tampoco ella, de los de él.

\- Gracias, Evan… yo… no creo que pueda con todo..

\- No tienes que hacerlo… tienes que descansar y dejar de preocuparte…. No es bueno para el embarazo y menos para el tuyo… por muy especiales que sean esos niños….- dejó la gasa encima de la mesa, observando la herida

\- Lo haré, lo prometo… cuando pueda…- apostilló.

Evan sonrió. Heather no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- Lo imaginaba..

\- Te dejo… tengo que irme..

\- De acuerdo..- se apartó el teléfono del oído y colgó. Se lo tendió a Heather..

Ella lo cogió y lo metió en su bolso.

\- ¿Tienes que vigilarme? .- le preguntó sorprendida.

\- No… tengo que cuidarte… después de lo que le has contado. me ha pedido que me quede contigo esta noche… Tiene que pensar en cómo protegerte..

Heather apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, claramente molesta.

\- Creo que sé cuidarme solo…. No volverá a pasarme lo mismo… .- dijo con gran seguridad en sí misma.

Evan se acercó a ella.

\- Me ha pedido que cuide de ti... y lo voy a hacer.

La expresión del rostro de Evan dejaba muy a las claras que no había discusión posible.

Heather tragó saliva con dificultad antes de hablar, mientras miraba sus extraños ojos.

\- De acuerdo, pero ahora… vuelve a sentarte en la camilla para que pueda curarte esa herida. No tenemos que ir a buscarla, por lo que parece está con unos amigos de Cat… -le dijo ella, remangándose las mangas de su blusa -. Según Cat, ha tenido un percance, que no me ha querido explicar, pero está bien…

Evan le quitó importancia a su herida

\- Esto no tiene importancia.. .- le dijo señalando su frente, pero aun así se acercó y se sentó donde ella le indicaba.

Heather cogió las gasas y el desinfectante, y empezó a darle pequeños toques en la brecha, unos dos centímetros por encima de su ceja izquierda.

\- No sé el tiempo que habrías estado en el suelo, si no llego en ese momento...

Evan cogía aire con fuerza.

\- Estabas muy desorientado cuando te he dado la vuelta…. .- continúo hablando ella -. Me has dado un susto espantoso… y desde luego no estabas en condiciones de ir a buscar a nadie… ¿Sabes por qué ha sido?...- le preguntó muy seria. Se había dado un buen susto al encontrarlo tirado en el suelo cuando había llegado.

El negó con la cabeza, pero apartó la mirada.

\- No... .- volvió a coger aire-. …supongo que será cansancio… un ligero mareo y un desmayo ocasional… Además estaba trabajando en algo que me tenía bastante alterado…- recordó lo que acababa de descubrir sobre el ADN de las dos mujeres Reynolds -. .. Supongo que me emocione demasiado y tuve una subida brusca de tensión,

Heather levantó una ceja.

\- Si tu lo dices… pero de todos modos, Jt que querrá hacerte pruebas para ver si te pasa algo….- le dijo, mirándolo de reojo, mientras terminaba de curarle.

Evan se movió incomodo en la camilla.

\- No se lo voy a decir…

Heather se quedo quieta mirándolo preocupada.

\- Tienes que hacerlo… Te has desmayado…. Y teniendo en cuenta tu historial….- le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Él intentó levantarse pero Heather no le dejó. Apoyó la mano en su pecho.

\- No…. Si no se lo dices tú, lo haré yo….

\- Heather, por favor… ya te he dicho que no tiene importancia… No hagamos de esto un drama… Y además, es asunto mío.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Drama? ¿Asunto tuyo? ...- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro anonadada-. Evan… .- se acercó a él todo lo que pudo y lo cogió del brazo-. No es solo es asunto tuyo... nos importa mucho lo que te pase… me importa mucho lo que te pase. ..- agachó la cabeza un momento y se mordió el labio inferior-. .. te acabamos de recuperar… no quiero perderte otra vez…

Él, sin darse cuenta, fijó la vista en los labios de ella.

\- Tú… ¿no quieres perderme?

\- No….- le dijo ella tajantemente. Evan creyó notar anhelo en ese no.

Sin poder evitarlo, fueron el uno al encuentro del otro, y se besaron.

Heather cerró los ojos y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Evan, mientras que él, la abrazaba y la pegaba a su cuerpo.

Los besos empezaron a ser más intensos a medida que sus cuerpos reaccionaban a ellos…. Heather se sentía extasiada al sentir como su boca se llenaba del sabor de la de él… como sus manos recorrían su espalda… pero, de repente, todo desapareció… Evan se había apartado de ella.

\- No…. lo siento, Heather, no… debería haberlo hecho… Tu hermana me ha pedido que cuide te ti… no debo….- intentaba disculparse pero no acertaba a decir las palabras. Heather levantó su mano, para tranquilizarlo, queriendo acariciar su rostro, pero él, se levantó rápidamente de la camilla.

Desde que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, había deseado besarla. Había disfrutado, como nunca al hacerlo, y también, había sentido como ella lo hacía, pero por eso mismo, empezó a sentirse avergonzado… No podía hacerle eso… él no era el hombre indicado…

Cogió la chaqueta de su armario y se la puso.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya... Los dos merecemos descansar…

Heather agachó la cabeza mirándose la punta de sus botas sin tacón. El sentía por ella lo mismo que ella por él… entonces, ¿por qué demonios todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Levantó la cabeza y fijo sus ojos en la flor que habia recogido del suelo, después de ayudar a Evan a levantarse.

El se percató la dirección de su mirada.

\- Cógela… era para ti… un regalo por tus notas...

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

\- Evan…yo… no sé….- fue hacia él, pero Evan se apartó y abrió la puerta de la sala.

\- No digas nada… Dejémoslo así, de acuerdo… .- le dijo bajando los ojos. No podía soportar ver a Heather mirándole así…

Al oírle decir eso, dejó de hacerlo. Cogió su abrigo. Agarró con cuidado su flor y salió por el hueco de la puerta que Evan sostenía. Se paró delante de él. La expresión de su rostro había cambiado, de anhelo esperanzado, a resolución con enfado.

\- Lo dejamos… por ahora…. .- le advirtió.

Salieron del hospital y Heather condujo el coche de Cat hasta su nueva casa. No se dijeron nada durante el trayecto.

Una vez allí, se desearon buenas noches… Ella se fue a su cuarto, mientras que Evan, se quedaba tumbado en el sofá… Ninguno de los dos pudo dormir esa noche.

* * *

Tess estaba sentada en un confortable sillón en el piso de arriba de una tienda de antigüedades de Broadway, con un vaso de exquisito whisky escocés en su mano.

No podía quitar ojo del hombre que tenía enfrente.

Hasta hacia un par de horas, pensaba que había visto todo lo que se podía ver… Vincent, Gabe, los berseker… pero ahora, tenía delante, a un hombre al que había visto morir y desaparecer delante de sus ojos, tomándose un whisky como el suyo y mirándola con cara de circunstancias.

En el sofá que ella tenía al lado, Jo, se limitaba a esperar a que un hombre mayor le trajera un café.

Esas dos últimas horas, habían sido una locura…. Habían prometido darle las oportunas explicaciones en cuanto Henry se hubiera secado y vestido…. ese momento estaba a punto de llegar y se dio cuenta de que no sabía si estaba preparada para ello.

Echó mano de una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta, la abrió y se tomó uno de sus tranquilizantes…

\- No es bueno mezclar alcohol con eso..- le indicó Henry.

\- Me da igual…. .- le contestó ella enfadada-. No creo que sea el momento para preocuparnos de ello…-. Se acomodó en el sillón despacio -. Bueno ¿quién me va a contar lo que ha pasado?...- Miró a los presentes con decisión.

Henry respiró profundamente y dijo sin más preámbulos:

\- No puedo morir….

Tess cerró los ojos.

\- No me lo puedo creer.- dijo mas para sí que para los demás. No había sorpresa en su voz, si no con más bien algo de resignación.

Aunque quisiera huir de todo aquello, no podía. Era como si tuviese una maldición encima, y la había castigado por haberse separado de Cat y de los demás.

Henry siguió hablando.

\- Nací el 19 de septiembre de 1779 y he muerto infinidad de veces y de todas las maneras que puedas imaginar .- miró a Jo un segundo. Ella sonrió y asintió-. Y siempre que lo hago, me despierto en las aguas de un rio, desnudo.

Tess no se sentía capaz de decir nada, pero hizo un esfuerzo.

\- Jo…¿lo sabes todo?

\- Si…me enteré no hace mucho… Hasta que no estuvo acorralado no me lo dijo -. Miró fijamente a Tess-. Tienes que entender que esto es un gran secreto… ya has oído la discusión del coche… Yo tenía que haberlo matado antes de que vieses como desaparecía, pero ha sido la primera vez que lo veía morir y no he estado a la altura…Lo siento mucho Henry.- le dijo a él agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

Abe, el hombre mayor que estaba con ellos, se sentó a su lado, carraspeó ligeramente, y la abrazó por los hombros.

\- No te preocupes Jo, nadie está preparado para algo así…

Henry cogió la mano de Jo y se la apretó.

\- Estás perdonada.- le dijo bajito y sonriendo abiertamente -. ¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte por no querer matarme?

Jo levantó la cara y lo miró.

"No había duda", pensó Tess…."Amor". No pudo evitar pensar en la persona, que a pesar de todo, siempre la había mirado así. Cerró los ojos y lo sacó de su cabeza.

Henry se echó hacia atrás otra vez en la silla y suspiró hondo.

\- De todos modos, ya hablaremos de ese tema, mas adelante…pero te puedo asegurar que no me preocupa que Tess lo sepa… .- se dirigió a Tess ahora-. Algún día te contaré mi historia, pero no sé exactamente, por qué me ocurre esto… No puedo contestarte a esa pregunta, pero lo que sí que sé, es que sabes guardar secretos… Hay algo personal entre tú y esa cosa…. Sabes quién es….- le dio un trago a su whisky-. Y lo sé , porque yo también tengo razones personales para buscarlo… .- se cruzó de brazos -. ¿Qué tal si nos contamos mutuamente lo que sabemos?

Tess cogió aire y después de pensarlo unos segundos, asintió.

\- "De acuerdo…. Esto va a ser largo y también, tengo que pediros, que no digáis nada a nadie, sobre todo por qué gran parte de esta historia no es mía, y porque estoy segura de que si lo hicierais, los demás pensarían que estáis locos….

Henry, tienes que saber que no eres el único en NY que tiene problemas con algo parecido a la inmortalidad".- cogió su whisky y se lo bebió de un trago.

Jo y Henry, se miraron con gesto de preocupación.

Abe fue había la cocina

\- Creo que voy a hacer más café…

Henry se acomodó en su sillón con una media sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en lo que Tess acababa de decir.

\- Bien….empezaré yo…

Tess le dio el visto bueno.

\- Me parece perfecto…

\- "Hace unos cuantos años, ocurrieron una series de crímenes aquí en NY que tenían las mismas características que los hemos intentado investigar... Los ataques eran muy similares y los testigos hablaban siempre de animales de ojos rojos…

Me toco cerca, porque uno de mis pacientes murió. Las marcas de dientes eran tan clara que me asuste y empecé a investigar por mi cuenta… y por esa razón una de mis muertes se la debo a uno de ellos, bueno, contando con la que acabo de sufrir, ya son dos...

La policía y yo por mi cuenta, como forense ya entones, intentamos coger a los culpables…y un buen dí, cuando ya parecía que el cerco se iba estrechando, desaparecieron, no quedo nada… sus guaridas estaban vacías llenas de pequeños huesos y basura, pero de ellos nunca se encontró nada…

\- ¿De que fechas estamos hablando?

\- 1960 más o menos.. Puedes leerlos periódicos de la época.. Tuvo mucho impacto mediático, porque no hacia distinciones… a diferencia de ahora… donde solo muere gente que vive en las calles.

Tess pensó en el Baker. Según el padre de Cat, para esas fechas ya llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo experimentos….y si fueran alguno de ellos enloquecido como lo estaba Gabe? Eso explicaría que el jefe de policía se hubiera llevado todo el material del caso incluyendo los cadáveres….conocían el caso anterior..

Henry siguió contándole.

\- Pero lo más curioso es que descubrí entonces, que antes hubo otros casos. A finales de 1848… muchas muertes… pero, todo terminó sin más, nunca se encontró al culpable o a los culpables… En la prensa de la época se hablaba de monstruos devoradores de cadáveres... pero después de que pasaran 15 días del último asesinato, sin ninguna novedad, se olvidaron del tema y solo tuvo un minino resurgimiento, cuando los crímenes de Whitechapel, de 1880 en Londres, pero solo fueron comparaciones de un periódico sensacionalista…

\- ¿Sabes si en Londres ocurrió algo parecido en años anteriores a la década de los 40 del siglo XIX? .- preguntó Tess interesada.

\- No, en Londres no hubo ningún caso.. ¿Por qué?

\- No, por nada.. Curiosidad… Iré a la biblioteca y leeré los periódicos del la época, si no los han requisado ya..

Henry volvió a inclinarse hacia ella, diciéndole vehementemente:

\- Tess necesito saber quién es y por qué ha ocurrido a lo largo de tanto años … No puede ser una coincidencia…. Debemos resolverlo de una vez por todas para que no vuelva a ocurrir….- paró de hablar un momento y sonrió esperanzado.

Jo intervino en ese momento en la conversación.

\- Según has dicho, le has dado, posiblemente este herido y sea más fácil de capturar. Si vamos ahora, tal vez podamos atraparlo.

Tess suspiró

\- Yo no contaría con ello. Puedo que haya acertado de pleno y lo haya matado, pero si no ha sido así, a estas horas ya estará plenamente recuperado de sus heridas..- les dijo con resignación.

Jo no daba crédito a lo que oía.

\- ¿Que quieres decir Tess? .- le preguntó rápidamente.

Tess sabia que Henry había sido sincero con ella. Se masajeó el cuello, mientras se decidía a hacer lo mismo.

\- Ahora mismo te lo explicó Jo, pero para lo que entendáis bien, empezaremos por el principio… os aviso que es una historia larga y os exigirá tener la mente abierta…

Los tres oyentes soltaron una carcajada.

\- No encontraras a nadie con la mente más abierta que nosotros…

* * *

El ruido incesante de unos golpes lejanos y a agudos la despertó del sueño.

Abrió despacio los ojos y vio delante de ella una pared de piedra sin trabajar llena de oquedades. Se fue incorporando despacio. ¿Dónde estaba?

Descubrió que estaba tumbada en una cama. Una gran cama con colchas y mantas en abundancia.

Intentó recordar como había llegado hasta allí y después de unos segundos, la imagen de la bestia que la había atrapado se representó con claridad en su cerebro.

¡Mil demonios! Era el muy hijo de perra de su vecino o mas bien… una bestia haciéndose pasar por su vecino.

Se sentó y apoyó los pies en un suelo cubierto de alfombras. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en una habitación ricamente decorada con todo tipo de objetos de lo más variopinto, incluyendo una estantería llena de libros con cubiertas de piel.

Una gran vidriera, en forma de medialuna, se abría a la pared dejando entrar luz a través de sus cristales de colores.

Estaba muy desorientada pero hizo un esfuerzo para seguir recordando.

Ian, o como se llamase, la tiró al suelo, y …. ¡Oh dios mio!

Se levantó corriendo de la cama y a pesar de estar descalza intentó salir de la habitación, pero justo en ese momento, una impresionante figura embutida en una capa negra, apareció de la nada.

Lynn se echó hacia atrás asustada de ver que el ser extraordinario que había visto en el parque estaba ahora delante de ella.

\- No voy a hacerte daño… soy un amigo y quiero ayudarte….- le dijo con su profunda voz. Se quitó la capucha y ella pudo verlo otra vez, pero esta vez con mejor luz.

Lynn siguió moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que su cuerpo pegó con algo. Vincent seguía acercándose a ella, mientras le aseguraba que en ese lugar estaría a salvo, pero ella no lo oía. Se dio la vuelta y cogió lo primero que pilló de encima de la mesa. Era un libro y sin más miramientos se lo lanzó a la cara.

Él recibió el golpe de lleno, pillándolo desprevenido. Vincent reaccionó por instinto abriendo la boca, enseñando sus colmillos y rugiendo.

Lynn al ver eso, gritó con todas sus fuerzas durante unos segundos, justo antes de desmayarse.

Una hora más o menos mas tarde, se volvió a despertar en la misma cama, pero la diferencia es que ahora no estaba sola. Dos hombres, uno joven y otro no tanto, junto con una anciana, de pelo canoso recogido en un moño alto, estaban velando su sueño.

La anciana dijo llamarse Mary y le dio un vaso con agua. A continuación, cuando ya estuvo un poco más relajada , Devin , así dijo que se llamaba el mas mayor de los hombres y Jacob, el más joven y la anciana, le fueron contando donde estaba y quienes eran todos ellos.

Catherine, su marido y Vincent, su salvador, llegaron a la habitación poco tiempo después. Lynn se levantó de la cama en cuanto los vio.

Devin, Jacob y Marie desaparecieron discretamente. Vincent se escondió debajo de su capa y se oculto entre las sombras de la entrada a su cuarto.

\- ¡Oh! Cat cuanto me alegro de verte…

Lynn fue ella corriendo y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Tranquila….- la calmó Cat-. Has tenido mucha suerte de que Vincent te encontrará. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, recordando los momentos que había pasado allí, después de que el túnel se hundiera.

Lynn se separó.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que los conozcas… ¿es cierto?

\- Lo es.- asintió Catherine-. Lynn siéntate en la cama, voy a contarte una historia.

Le fue contando poco a poco, el porqué ella conocía a la gente que vivía en los túneles

-¿Y también le conoces a él….? .- le preguntó con voz temblorosa, señalando la entrada a la habitación.

Cat asintió.

\- Si…

Lynn movió la cabeza de un lado a otro

\- Es increíble… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… Cat, es casi como unos de los hijos de Rebecca

\- Si… lo es, pero….- miró a Vincent que se escondía entre las sombras de la habitación-… lo primero es que me cuentes quién demonios era la persona de la que él, te salvó.

\- ¡Oh! Tenéis que ir a por Heather… era el vecino nuevo que nos ayudo con la mudanza….- se dio cuenta de que su amiga podía estar en peligro. Había sido muy egoísta al no haber pensado en ella antes.

Cat volvió a asentir.

\- Me lo imaginaba… ¿Puedes describirlo?

\- Si.. creo que sí.. pero lo principal es que es uno de ellos, una bestia… del Hopital…..

Cat miró a su marido que permanecía un poco apartado, pero sin perder detalle de la conversación… y del otro Vincent.

-… recuerdo que olí mucho a tabaco cuando me agarró por el cuello, algo que no notamos cuando se nos presentó en la escalera del apartamento….- mantuvo los ojos fijos en la colcha mientras rebuscaba en sus mente algo que pudiera ser de utilidad-… tiene los ojos rasgados… me parecía guapo cuando lo vi en el apartamento…

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Cat.

\- Heather me dijo que no me fiase de nadie…¡ Qué razón tenía!… Era uno de ellos..

Cat se mordió el labio inferior.

-He hablado con mi hermana y me ha dicho que han encontrado a vuestro vecino muerto en el apartamento... tenía una chica que iba a limpiar por las noches, cuando él estaba trabajando. Podemos decir que esa bestia lo mató y se hizo pasar por él.

Lynn se llevó la mano a la boca.

\- ¿Heather está bien?

\- Si… Evan se quedara con ella…

Vincent se acercó a ellas.

\- Creo saber quién es tu atacante… Es Ethan. El que provocó el incendio y el que mató a Andrew… Le precede el olor del tabaco y tiene los ojos así….

Cat se acordó del retrato robot que hicieron del asaltante de Mark y la foto. Ojos rasgados.

\- Si... Sé quien es… También atacó a mi hermano….- se volvió a mirar a Lynn-. ¿Te dijo algo más?

Ella asintió.

\- Si, algo increíble… que me quería para él, que al tocarme, cuando se presentó, había sentido algo increíble, como una descarga eléctrica, y que entonces, había entendido la unión, que había oído que pasaba, entre bestias….

Catherine abrió mucho los ojos y se giró a mirar a Vincent. Una sola palabra vino a su mente. Tori.

Su marido tragó saliva acordándose de lo que pasó y entendió muy bien lo que le había pasado a Ethan…

Lynn siguió hablando.

-. . .os juro que yo también lo sentí... Era tan… excitante….- les dio la impresión por su forma de hablar que le avergonzaba decir esa palabra.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres. - le dijo él.

Cat se movió incomoda. Era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar en absoluto y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Tori estaba muerta y sus últimos pensamientos fueron para ella, pero aún así, se sentía celosa, solo con oír su nombre.

\- ¿Algo más? .- le preguntó enseguida, quería cambiar de tema.

Lynn asintió.

\- Me dijo que querían volver a llevarme con ellos….- agarró con fuerza la mano de Cat-. … no dejaré que lo hagan, prefiero morir a volver… .- sus ojos cambiaron durante un instante.

Vincent se apresuró a sentarse a su lado. Tenía que calmarla

\- No te preocupes…..- le dijo. Bajó su tono de voz y le habló despacio, pero con seguridad-. No dejaremos que ocurra.

Cat se dio cuenta de que solo había una solución posible. Ella quería que todo se hubiera desarrollado de otra manera, pero…

\- "Creo que tal y como están las cosas deberías quedarte aquí….- le dijo -. Ahora sabemos que van a ir a por todos nosotros. No somos los suficientes para poder protegernos sin ayudas externas.

Lynn, es un hombre maravilloso.- miró a Vincent que todavía permanecía escondido-. … y la gente que vive aquí, con él, también.- mientras lo decía no pudo evitar pensar en los caminos tan extraños por los que nos lleva el destino. Su idea de traer a Lynn a los túneles se hizo realidad por sí sola y estaba convencida de que tenía que ser por alguna razón-.

La muchacha rubia miró a Vincent que imbuido en su capa salió de su escondite y apareció ante ella.

\- Sé que me tienes miedo… pero te prometo que todos nosotros te protegeremos, y yo el primero…

\- Dale una oportunidad… .- le dijo Cat intentado convencerla-….. y es, bajó mi punto de vista, la solución perfecta para evitar que te hagan volver con ellos.

Vincent, su marido, intervino en la conversación.

\- Además, si Ethan se ha encaprichado contigo no parará hasta encontrarte… esto es una forma de ponérselo difícil.

Lynn los miró a todos y al cabo de unos segundos asintió.

\- De acuerdo.- le costó mucho decirlo, pero sabía que tenían razón-… pero quiero que me contéis en todo momento que está pasando, y si me necesitáis …- miro a Vincent al decir esto último-. ..solo tenéis que decírmelo.

\- Lo haremos… Ahora descansa, nosotros tenemos que irnos. Cat ha tenido un día largo y en su estado eso no es bueno.

Lynn se levantó y les dio sendos abrazos. A continuación, el joven Jacob, apareciendo de la nada, la cogió del brazo, y empezó a hablarle con todo divertido.

\- No sé si hace mucho que no comes… pero Mary hace un tarta de nueces con chocolate para chuparse los dedos… ¿Hacen un par de porciones y un vaso de leche caliente?... y de paso te presentó a los demás…

Lynn sonrió. A pesar de todo… tenía tantas ganas de confiar en los demás, y disfrutar de las cosas, que se dejaba llevar en cuanto se presentaba la ocasión.

\- Hacen... .- se giró para decirles adiós con la mano a los demás y salió de la habitación.

\- Nosotros también nos vamos .- le dijo Cat a Vincent-. Gracias por todo…

Vincent la miró con sus profundos ojos azules.

\- No me las des… Hoy hace 25 años que encontré a Cathy herida y abandonada…. Una gran casualidad, ¿ no crees?... .- dijo con asombro y enorme tristeza.

No hizo falta que dijese nada más. Cat cogió su mano y se la apretó.

\- Si te soy sincera, nunca he creído en las casualidades…

Su marido miró hacia otro lado. No podía ver ciertas cosas y además, algo estaba rondando por su cabeza.

\- Se me está ocurriendo.- les dijo compartiendo sus pensamientos-. … que tal vez, el encaprichamiento de Ethan por Lynn y sus ansias de encontrarla se conviertan en su perdición, porque estoy seguro de que moverá cielo y tierra para dar con ella y, si te ha visto, - señalo a Vincent-. irá a por ti, porque cometiste el sacrilegio de quitársela. Lo que no sé, es si será capaz de hablar de ti a los demás….

Vincent y Cat lo miraron.

\- Algunos de ellos ya saben que existo. Hace mucho intentaron cazarme, aunque el que lo hizo, al final, fue tu padre….- dijo él mirando a Cat.

Ella prefirió no entrar en ello, se dirigió a su marido con curiosidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- le preguntó, soltando la mano de Vincent y cruzándose de brazos.

Él sonrió.

\- A que vamos a usar a Lynn de cebo….- miró a Vincent fijamente-. … pero para eso tenemos que contar con vosotros… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos ayudareis?...

* * *

 **Dos días después**

El mundo está lleno, de casas increíbles, abandonadas, olvidadas. Abocadas a que el paso del tiempo acabe con ellas.

Y, en una de esas casas, situada en Millbrook, NY, a 86 millas de la isla de Manhattan, iba a tener lugar una importantísima reunión, que posiblemente iba a afectar al destino de las futuras generaciones.

Habían elegido las ruinas del Bennett College porque era un lugar inmenso, oculto de las miradas indiscretas por un bosque de maleza incontrolada, que les permitía pasar desapercibidos sin problemas.

Los coches habían sido aparcados en la parte de atrás y una de las grandes salas de la planta primera había sido limpiada para la ocasión. Ahora, dos días después de recibir la notificación de este gran momento, Stanley se encontraba mirado por los sucios y agrietados cristales de una de las ventanas que daban directamente al acceso trasero del gran edificio , mientras veía como de todos los puntos cardinales iban acudiendo "sus hijos y los de Morgan"… Se llevó la mano a la sien y cerró los ojos. Los dolores de cabeza estaba aumentando con los días y los desmayos también… y eso empezaba a preocuparle. Todavía había mucho que hacer y Rebecca tenía que estar a punto de llamarle para pedirle más de esa droga que le permitía vivir eternamente. Ella tenía que ser suya antes de que todo acabase… y lo sería.

Anthony esperaba en la puerta a que los demás fueran subiendo. Los que iban llegando a la reunión, se fueron sentado en los sillones colocados en forma circular, según su puesto en la organización.

Los híbridos se quedarían en la parte exterior del circulo…. 67 hombres capaces de realizar los actos más increíbles, iban a saber ya cual sería su función en el nuevo orden que empezaba ponerse en marcha.

El último en llegar fue un Mercedes negro. Stanley se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a la escalera, para recibirlos.

A medida que los miembros de la sociedad iban tomando posiciones las conversiones empezaron a fluir. Muchos de ellos hacía años que no veían, algunos, dedicados a asuntos diametralmente distintos dentro de la organización y otros, porque es difícil estar en contacto, cuando se tiene un océano por el medio.

La representación de la parte inglesa se sentó en la primera fila de sillones, luego los encargados de la parte política, social y comercial, después los empleados de mayor rango y luego los híbridos. Stanley se sentó en la segunda fila, al lado de Anthony.

Cuando todos estuvieron colocados, oyeron el inconfundible ruido de un bastón golpeado los peldaños de las inmensas escaleras de piedra del edificio, mientras su portador las subía despacio.

El nieto, del que otrora fuera amigo y compañero de inquietudes científicas de Rebecca Reynolds y sus hermanos, apareció, jadeante, en la sala donde todos lo esperaban. Se quedo parado unos segundos recuperando el aliento e indicó a sus guardaespaldas que se apartaran.

A continuación, saludo con un escueto movimiento de cabeza a los demás y poco a poco entró en el círculo hasta situarse en el medio, de pie, apoyado con las dos manos en su bastón.

Stanley lo miró con detenimiento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a hacerles una visita desde Londres, pero ahora, con todas las cartas encima de la mesa y los peones, colocados en los lugares estratégicos que se necesitaban, la cuenta atrás estaba a punto de empezar.

En ese tiempo, los años habían hecho estragos en él. Todos sabían que tenía una enfermedad incurable que lo acabaría matando, pero curiosamente jamás quiso someterse a los tratamientos que el mismo y otros mandaron crear. Siempre había dicho que no tenía ninguna intención de vivir un segundo más de lo que le tocaría vivir. Cuando él fallase todo pasaría a sus herederos, como siempre había sido.

La primera sociedad creada cuando se descubrió que los guerreros, como les gustaba a ellos llamarlos, existían, y se dieron cuenta de las infinitas posibilidades que ofrecían, formó el primer grupo de hombre que dirigirían todo, desde entonces, todos esos puestos habían sido transmitidos, de padres a hijos o hijas, y en su defecto a socios que se fueron uniendo a al negocio, o la causa, según ellos.

El séptimo lord Chester, Sr. de Convington House, observó con sus profundos ojos negros a los asistentes, estiró su cuerpo que había permanecido doblado apoyado en el bastón, y con una voz que sorprendió a quien no lo conocía, por su gravedad y fuerza, empezó a hablar.

\- Antes de nada, quiero decirles que estamos muy orgullosos de su trabajo… . les dijo a los encargados del proyecto en EUU-. .. Creemos que nadie podía haberlo hecho mejor, a tenor de las especiales circunstancias en las que se encuentran….

Aquí no llega nuestro poder… No podemos ayudarles, como quisiéramos... por eso tuvimos que dejar caer el Hospital y posiblemente estamos dejando caer el de Washington… .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. -… todo ello, por muchas poderosas razones que no debemos olvidar..pero sobre todo, porque nuestra verdadera misión, podía quedar al descubierto si hubiéramos tomado públicamente partido por él… No podíamos hacer otra cosa, Stanley.. – Levanto la cabeza y lo miró directamente a él-… lo sentimos mucho… Morgan lo entendió enseguida y mandó todo el material informático al servidor de Washington, luego se derivó a Londres… Sé que las muestras fueron llevadas con la máxima urgencia a su nueva ubicación.. .- agachó la cabeza , apesadumbrado, mientras seguía andando en el círculo que era su espacio-. … Sentimos mucho su perdida, pero siempre fue demasiado impulsivo y esa mujer fue su perdición… Debimos acabar con ella….debieron acabar con ella.- Por mucho tiempo que hubiera pasado desde que mató a su abuelo, todavía no soportaba hablar de Rebecca Reynolds, y más ahora, que al escaparse, había provocado la mayor crisis que nunca habían sufrido… ¡Maldita familia!

Stanley intervino entonces.

\- Rebecca, era y es muy importante… todavía no hemos conseguido averiguar porque ella lo ha conseguido.- todos sabían a qué se refería-. … pero estábamos cerca de ello… .- se levantó del sillón para seguir hablando-. Si lo lográsemos, daríamos con una forma de prolongar la vida humana… cambiaríamos el mundo.

El actual Lord Chester sonrió.

\- "Eso ya lo estamos haciendo…. Y nuestros próximos pasos irán dirigidos precisamente hacia ello… Los laboratorios siguen trabajando a pleno rendimiento, siguen haciendo lo que tienen que hacer… sin que nadie les moleste…

Cuando seamos lo suficientemente fuertes…daremos el salto definitivo….- fue girando la cabeza, mientras posaba su fría mirada en todos y cada uno de los híbridos que se mantenían firmes en la última fila.-. Vosotros tenéis que ser el ariete en el que confiaran, seréis su secreto, y los destrozareis desde dentro. Os compraran por un precio increíble y con ese mismo dinero financiaremos su caída… y luego nosotros tomaremos a las decisiones."

Se paró un momento y sacó un pañuelo de hilo del bolsillo de su traje de lana a medida y se secó la frente…. Volvió a guardarlo después de pedirle a uno de sus guardaespaldas un `poco de agua.

\- "El mundo no puede sobrevivir tal y como está ahora… alguien tiene que tomar la responsabilidad de decidir quién va a vivir y quien va a morir…. Contamos con algo que puede hacer que no haya enfermedades, que vivamos mas… Le daremos una nueva oportunidad a los hombres, para esta vez hacer las cosa bien… y los que mueran sabrán, que han muerto por un fin que es más grande que ellos….

Todos los aquí presentes estamos en esa elite que sobrevivirá e iniciara el camino hacia una nueva era de la humanidad…"

Se paró, en el lugar por donde había entrado en el círculo, y su mirada recorrió a todos los asistentes.

\- "Les expondré en pocas palabras lo que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora…. .- Carraspeó ligeramente -… pero antes quiero dejar clara una cosa..- su mirada se dirigió a Stanley y luego a Anthony, otra vez-. … no podemos esperar mucho tiempo… en cuanto esos bebes están formados debemos ir a por ellos…tengo grandes planes, tanto para ellos como para los demonios que los protegen…. Ellos también son nuestra prioridad, junto con Rebecca….

Stanley… Anthony, os dejo a vosotros como hacerlo… pero hacerlo pronto…

Y ahora hablemos de los siguientes pasos a dar. Ya les he hecho esperar bastante.- sonrió -. … deben disculpar las ganas de hablar de un viejo….- todos rieron -. Además, hoy por la tarde, tengo un compromiso ineludible, al que no quiero llegar tarde…"

* * *

Cat llegó tarde esa mañana a comisaria. Encontró a Mark sentado a su mesa, leyendo unos papeles.

\- Es increíble… crece por momentos….- le dijo fijándose en su vientre-. No te quites esa chaqueta Cat, como te vea Ward te convertirás en…

\- Lo sé, lo sé… .- ne le dejo terminar de hablar-. Ayer fui a comprar con Heather, no puedo meterme en ninguno de mis pantalones vaqueros…Imagina, buscar un vestido premamá, para la inauguración de esta noche… Si ahora te parece que se nota espera verme luego….- su expresión dejaba claro que no estaba demasiado contenta con los cambios que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo. Cogió el portátil del cajón de su mesa y lo abrió, mientras mirada a su alrededor-. Me esconderé en una de las salas de interrogatorios….¿todavía no ha venido verdad?

\- No, todavía no… pero tiene que estar a punto de aparecer… y no te preocupes no me olvido de esa fiesta…. Se me hace ten extraño verlos andar por mi casa…¡ demonios Cat ya era raro tener a Stuart, sabiendo lo que es, pero saber que hay mas y tenerlos cerca es…. .- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda -. No sé… llevo toda la vida con esto… y no puedo acostumbrarme a ciertas cosas…

Cat sonrió. Mark tenía razón. Su concepto de las cosas había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses… y algo le decía que todavía iba a cambiar más.

\- Otra cosa, Cat, antes de que te vayas… .- le dijo cambiando de tema-. … Ayer aparecieron otros dos chicos muertos, arrojados al Hudson… Esos criminales se arriesgan demasiado, toda esa zona está plagada de policías..

Le tendió los informes de los casos. Ella los cogió y les echó un vistazo rápido.

\- Se arriesgan porque les interesa…. No es más que una distracción para que estemos ocupados, y no podamos averiguar lo que verdaderamente están haciendo…- vio las fotos de los chavales y se le encogió el alma-. Es increíble lo poco que les importa la vida de los demás…. ¿Has hablado con el forense?

Mark asintió.

\- Si… mismo modus operandi… un pequeño pinchazo….

Cat suspiró.

\- Lamento no haber ido contigo, pero tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que cuando me levantó por las mañanas no sé por dónde empezar… Hoy he llegado tan tarde porque he llevado a Vincent al trabajo y de paso le he puesto al día de lo que le ha pasado a Rebecca. Me llamo papá y me lo contó todo ayer… ¿crees que conseguirá que Stanley se fie de ella lo suficiente para caer en la trampa?

Mark se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo sé… pero si alguien puede conseguir algo con él, sin lugar a dudas en ella.

\- Tienes razón….- se lo quedo mirándolo fijamente. – y…. por cierto, gracias… no sé qué haría sin ti…. Me estás cubriendo constantemente….

Mark sonrió.

\- Exactamente para eso estoy aquí…. Para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda…

Cat le apretó la mano con disimulo y sonrió agradecida de que Bob Reynolds le hubiera dado un hermano como ese… No todo iba a ser malo.

Volvió a coger su portátil.

\- Intentaré que Ward no me vea… Solo quiero acceder a la base de datos. Todavía no he encontrado nada para el amigo que me pidió el favor.

Mark sonrió ligeramente sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador.

\- Date prisa….- le apremió -. Mientras tanto, yo, seguiré buscando información sobre alguno de los nombres que nos dio Dana… ya te contaré… pero date prisa…

\- De acuerdo… ahora mismo bajó….

Subió las escaleras y entró en una de las salas.

Se sentó, desabrochándose la chaqueta de piel burdeos. Había conseguido ponérsela a duras penas. Había cosas a las que no pensaba renunciar, pero su cintura había dejado de ser lo que era… y aumentaba por momentos… tal vez debería empezar a replantaerse las cosas a las que quería renunciar.

Encendió el portátil y accedió a la base de datos de la policía de NY. Inició la búsqueda con "Indigentes"; no sabía si poner desaparecidos, muertos o heridos…

Encontró unos pocos asientos que pertenecían a casos de la 5ª y que eran llevados por el detective Stevens… cliqueó en ellos, pero cuando se abrieron, descubrió que estaban clasificados… No podía acceder.

¿Cómo era posible?... Se quedó un rato sentada analizando la noticia. Miró su reloj, todavía tenía tiempo para acercarse por allí y hablar con el detective, en caso de que estuviera, claro.

Se levantó de la silla, para marcharse cuanto antes, y entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y su jefe apareció en el umbral.

Cat se cerró la chaqueta rápidamente.

Ward miró justo hacia el lugar que ella intentaba ocultar.

\- No se moleste, ya lo he visto… ¡Recoja eso! ..- le dijo señalando el portátil-. ¡A mi despacho, ya! Y traiga a su "compañero" con usted…

* * *

-Ethan quédate… Tenemos que hablar..

El hombre de ojos rasgados se volvió hacia él, mientras los demás bajaban por las escaleras.

Stanley se acercó y los dos se dirigieron hacia una de las destrozadas ventanas. Fue directamente al grano.

\- No es propio de ti, cometer un fallo como ese… .- le dijo-. Se te encargó que vigilases a la hermana y que en cuanto pudieses, y sin levantar sospechas, te hicieras de nuevo con la señorita Wyatt y nos la trajeras….

Ethan asintió. El oír su nombre le hizo estremecerse recordando todavía su olor, pero Stanley no lo notó. Desde fuera nadie habría dicho, que su interior estaba desgarrado, por lo que sentía por la muchacha, y por sus obligaciones para con el Consorcio.

\- Lo sé… nunca imagine que la limpiadora vendría por las noches… La idea era eliminar el cadáver en la madrugada cuando nadie pudiese verme… Su llegada a la casa tan tarde fue algo inesperado…

Stanley lo miró de reojo, mientras veía el coche del Lord Chester salir del camino lleno de maleza y coger el desvío hacia la interestatal.

\- No podemos permitirnos errores… Ya lo has oído…Tenemos la oportunidad de crear un mundo nuevo… No podemos dejar que un grupo de personas insignificantes acaben con algo tan grande…

\- No volverá a repetirse…

\- Eso espero… Sigue vigilándolas desde la distancia… Nos ocuparemos de los nuevos invitados en cuanto nos den la orden… tengo muchas ganas de encargarme personalmente de Stuart… y de algún otro…

Ethan se movió inquieto. No les había dicho que un monstruo se la había llevado delante de sus ojos. ¡¿Como decírselo, si él mismo no podía creerlo todavía?!

\- ¿Puedo irme? .- le preguntó deseando salir de allí, para empezar a buscarla.

En ese momento, el móvil de Stanley sonó. Un mensaje. Lo miró. Rebecca… su pulso de aceleró de inmediato… y Ethan lo notó.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Nada, no es nada….- dijo quitándole importancia.

Ethan lo miró fijamente. Le estaba mintiendo… Ese mensaje era mucho más que importante, para Stanley.

Stanley dejó de mirar el teléfono rápidamente-. Ya puedes irte Ethan, y ya sabes, no vuelvas a fallar…

Ethan asintió e iba a irse cuando lo volvió a llamar.

\- AH! Antes de que te vayas… ¿Podrías decirle a Gregory y Dave que vengan a verme?... necesitamos que aprendan a hacer algo….

El hibrido asintió y empezó a bajar las escaleras, mientras Stanley volvía a mirar por la ventana.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

Rebecca se sentó en uno de los bancos, diseminados por todo Central Par, cercano a una de las entradas desde el Plaza. Observó la chapa que alguien había colocado en el. Una chica le felicitaba el cumpleaños a su chico. Sonrió, soñadora. Era bonito que alguien hiciera algo así por ti…. eso sí, bastante caro…

Miró su reloj. Pasaban un par de minutos de la hora convenida.

Había conseguido convencer a Stuart de que la dejara venir sola… se jugaban mucho para estropearlo por algo que no tenía sentido. Stanley no le haría daño y tampoco se la llevaría a la fuerza. Estaba convencida de que detrás de todo aquello hacia algo mas… y eso, aunque a Rebecca le costase reconocerlo, no quería que lo oyese el berseker.

Respiró hondo y disfrutó del sol en su rostro. Era una deliciosa mañana del final del otoño. Hacia el frio justo para que ella se sintiera cómoda, y adoraba el sol en su cara. Cerró los ojos y esperó.

Al cabo de poco más de 5 minutos oyó un timbre. Se levantó del banco y miró a su alrededor. ¿De dónde venía ese sonido?

De repente, se fijó que debajo del lugar donde se había sentado, había una bolsa de papel marrón. La cogió despacio con miedo de lo que pudiera ser, y la abrió.

En su interior había una bolsa transparente, con un bote pequeño de cristal oscuro y un móvil. El sonido procedía de allí.

Lo sacó todo y se guardó la bolsa con el bote, en un bolsillo de su abrigo. Descolgó el móvil. No contestó. No hizo falta. Enseguida alguien habló al otro lado.

\- Rebecca…tenía tantas ganas de volver a saber de ti..- le dijo una voz melosa con marcada ironía.

\- Aquí me tienes… .- le contestó ella lacónicamente.

\- No, no, no…No seamos maleducados, toda conversación civilizada, empieza con un saludo…¡Hola Rebecca! .- le dijo Stanley desde el otro lado de la línea -. ¿Te importaría ir paseando mientras hablamos? Así, se te hará más entretenido.

Rebecca empezó a hacerlo.

-He venido sola..

\- Lo sé… Pero aun así prefiero que te vayas moviendo -. Le volvió a decir, y ahora, sonaba claramente como una orden.

\- Si quieres que vuelva contigo tendrás que asegurarme de que tienes más de mi medicina… Ya empiezo a creer que esto ha sido un error- le dijo esperando que cayera en la trampa-. ¿Quién me asegura que no van a salir de detrás de un árbol tus "soldados" y van a venir a por mí?.. Confié en tu palabra Stanley… y ahora solo me das esto – se tocó el bolsillo de su chaqueta-. y encima me das plantón.. No me parece justo.

Al otro lado tardaron en contestar. Rebecca siguió paseando, bordeando el lago, cuando volvió a oír la voz de Stanley.

\- No hay nadie a mis órdenes en los alrededores... y yo estoy mucho cerca de lo puedas imaginar. Es mas en este momento puedo verte…. Llevas un abrigo largo de color burdeos…

Rebecca se tocó por instinto su abrigo y dio una vuelta de 360º mirando hacia todos los lados. No lo vio.

\- Si no me enseñas que es lo que tienes y la formulación para hacer mas no pienso volver… aunque me lleve la vida… en el fondo, Stanley te equivocas en una cosa con respecto a mi… No me importa morir…

Oyó una sonora risa al otro lado.

\- Perdona, pero no me engañas… te conozco…. .- le dijo rápidamente-. Rebecca no quiero hacerte daño… solo quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo… Yo te propongo que hagas una cosa y a cambio te daré todo lo que me pidas… Quiero que te quedes conmigo…Tú y yo solos… Te compraría un apartamento entre el Met y el Museo de Historia Natural, se que te gustaría, y serias mi mujer….como lo fuiste de Morgan..

Ahora la que rió fue ella. Se había parado y miraba hacia el cielo, intentando entender cómo podía llegar a pensar que ella aceptaría eso.

\- Tú no eres Morgan y, yo no soy la misma que entonces…

Stanley no dijo nada sobre la negativa de Rebecca.

\- La otra cosa que tienes que hacer, es una elección…. Quiero a Stuart y quiero a Cat y a sus hijos... tendrás que darme a uno a otro… bueno, en este caso darnos… Así, el Consorcio verá con buenos ojos que estemos juntos…. Habrás demostrado que era proclive a la causa… hay que tener en cuenta que estuviste entre los elegidos desde que todo esto empezó.

Rebecca no podía dar crédito lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Darle a Stuart o a Cat y sus niños?

\- No puedo darte eso, y lo sabes….

\- Entonces morirás en un par de meses a lo sumo… y ya no tendrás nada.. .- le dijo con dureza-. Rebecca, entra en razón, conmigo es con quien tienes que estar... De verdad, ¿crees que Stuart estará dispuesto a estar contigo con todo lo has hecho?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo quiera estar con alguien? …- le dijo ella con una frialdad que estaba lejos de sentir. Stuart. Pensar en él, la llenada de confusión últimamente. Ella era la causante de todos sus males, o de una gran parte de ellos… sin contar claro, lo que había pasado en las celdas de su casa unos meses antes de que entrara en esos túneles y se perdiera en el tiempo, hasta ahora. ¿Qué diría Stuart si lo supiera? Y lo más importante, ¡¿que sentía, de verdad, ella por él?**

\- Estoy seguro de ello… no puedes estar sin un hombre en tu vida… Estés enamorada de él o no… es más, cuanto más loco este por ti, mejor lo puedes manejar, y eso te encanta... ¡Pobre Morgan!, siempre pensó que el controlaba la situación… pero, con Stuart….- rió otra vez-… mataste a sus hermanos… a sangre fría..

\- Eso es mentira, Stanley. .- le dijo gritando. Un niño que jugaba cerca de ella se la quedo mirando, extrañado al oírla gritar. Cambio de dirección y se alejó de allí.

\- No ocurrió así… no pasó así… y sé que él lo entendería….- le mintió. No lo sabía.

\- Tengo mis dudas sobre ello… Duncan prefirió vengarse, que quedarse contigo… Ellos son siempre lo primero…

\- Stuart no es así….

\- Puedes repetirlo todas las veces que quieras, pero en el fondo no lo crees… y por eso, vas a pensar en lo que te propongo…...tu vida conmigo y todo lo que deseas… o morir…. Cat o Stuart

Ella negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-¡ Cat jamás!

\- Entonces él... ya tienes mi numero… llámame cuando lo tengas claro y… Rebecca, no tardes mucho en hacerlo...

Después de decir esto, Stanley colgó, dejándola con la palabra en la boca...

Ella se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos, después, igual de enfadada que de desesperada, lo arrojó contra unas rocas, fuera del camino, haciéndolo añicos.

* * *

Unas horas después, en el apartamento de los Keller, todo eran prisas.

\- No tenias que haber ido a la comisaria tan tarde…No vamos a llegar a tiempo….

Cat se asomó a la puerta del baño.

\- No te preocupes… ya sabes cómo conduzco, llegaremos…

Vincent asintió, mientras se ajustada el nudo de la corbata negra que le habían comprado el día antes mirándose al espejo del dormitorio,

\- Si, sé como conduces… pero creo que sería interesante que dejaras de hacerlo…

Cat volvió asomarse a la puerta. Llevaba el pelo cogido en un moño alto y la máscara de pestañas en la mano.

\- "No tengo ninguna intención.- le dijo visiblemente enfadada. Se metió otra vez dentro del baño y le habló desde allí-. Sé que no tenía que haber ido, pero después de la bronca que me ha echado Ward sobre ocultarle lo de mi embarazo, y sobre investigar cosas sin su permiso, tenía ganas de trabajar, lo que menos me apetecía era irme a casa…

Menos mal, que por lo menos, me permitirá seguir trabajando con Mark, pero solo en cosas concretas… nada de perseguir malos por las calles… Tuve que implorarle que no me dejase en la oficina… Por qué todo el mundo piensa que estar embarazada es sinónimo de no poder hacer nada? Estoy estupendamente… "

Vincent cerró los ojos.

\- Lo dicen por tu bien….- llevaban hablando del mismo tema desde que Cat había llegado a casa.

\- Si, claro….- dijo ella asintiendo mientras levantaba las cejas -… pero lo que más me fastidia es que no haya servido para nada El detective Stevens no estaba y no han sabido decirme nada de los casos que él llevaba… Eso me hace tener la sospecha de que hay gato encerrado en todo esto. ¿Por qué esconder unos expedientes sobre gentes sin hogar? .- salió del baño y se acercó a su joyero para coger unos pendiente-. No lo entiendo…

\- Yo tampoco…- dijo él viéndola pasar a su lado solo con una toalla cogida debajo de las axilas-. ¿Aun no te has vestido?... No llegamos….

\- ¡Qué sí! Llegaremos… Solo tengo que ponerme las medias y el vestido, y eso lo hago yo, en un visto y no visto… .- se acercó a su marido y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios-. Confía en mi….- salió disparada hacia el baño otra vez, sonriendo .

Cuando llego a allí, siguió hablando, mientras Vincent terminada de ponerse el traje en el dormitorio.

\- Espero que te guste el vestido que me he comprado. Es ya de premamá.. y resalta un poco mi incipiente barriga, pero no me quedaba otra. No quepo en nada de lo que tengo….- dijo bastante molesta por ello -. Heather me lo eligió, y ella siempre acierta con estas cosas...

\- No te preocupes. - le tranquilizo él riéndose-. Me encanta tu barriga…

Oyó a Cat que también se reía en el baño.

\- Lo sé…. .- se asomó a la puerta, llevando solo las medias, unas elegantes zapatos negros de tacón, y un escueto sujetador negro. El embarazo se notaba a la perfección.

\- ¿Todavía te parezco sexy? .- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Vincent dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó deprisa a ella. La cogió del cuello y la besó con fuerza en los labios, mientras pasaba la mano por una de sus esbeltas piernas.

Se separó de ella dejándola sin aliento y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Te parece una buena contestación.- le dijo pasándose la lengua por sus labios. Le encantaba saborear sus besos.

Ella todavía con los ojos cerrados suspiró y asintió.

Vincent la cogió de los hombros y le dio la vuelta obligándola a entrar en el baño otra vez.

\- Y ahora, dulce tentación, entra ahí, ahora mismo y vístete, o seguro que llegaremos tarde…

Cat lo hizo, soltando una carcajada al oír a su marido.

Vincent sopló poniendo los ojos en blanco y siguió colocándose bien la chaqueta.

\- No me dijiste nada ayer sobre Heather….¿cómo está con todo esto de Lynn y del vecino falso, alias Ethan?

\- Bien…. Lo lleva bien… ya hace tiempo que sabe que su vida se ha vuelto peligrosa y complicada…. Lleva peor lo de Evan...

Vincent dio respingo y fue hacia el baño.

Cat seguía a medio vestir cepillándose su largo pelo.

-¿Evan?

Cat rio mirando a su marido desde el espejo

\- Debes de ser el único que no se ha dado cuenta..

\- ¿De qué?

\- ¡Hombres!….- exclamó Cat entrecerrando los ojos-. Bueno…. No, hombres, no. Jt, si que se ha dado cuenta….

Vincent cayó entonces en que era lo que pasaba.

\- ¿A Heather le gusta Evan?

\- Y viceversa.. .- completó su mujer…

\- ¿En serio? – le parecía increíble que en el estado que estaba Evan, Heather estuviera interesada... pero claro, la Heather de ahora, no era la de antes..

\- Si… pero parece que Evan no se atreve a dar el paso….- se giró para mirar a su marido-. ¿Te suena de algo?

El asintió, sabiendo por donde iba Cat.

\- Sí…

Cat volvió a mirarse al espejo y siguió peinándose.

\- Todo agravado porque ahora pasan más tiempo juntos con esto de que Evan me ha prometido protegerla…

Vincent se miró al espejo por última vez. Traje negro, camisa burdeos y corbata negra… perfecto… no era necesario nada mas… Siguió hablando de Evan

\- Es complicado… su estado físico está empeorando… Lo noto…- dijo preocupado. Era cierto, lleva días notando, que cada vez que lo veía, menos brillo en sus ojos, el pulso más acelerado con un ritmo extraño… y algo le decía, que eso no era bueno.

Cat salió en ese momento del baño llevado un vestido negro de tirantes, con falda corta de vuelo, con un poquito de tul en la parte de abajo. El escote recto, llegaba justo, hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. La cintura, más ancha que las normales en un vestido, subía un poco más arriba quedando justo encima de su vientre, para impedir que le molestase, y eso hacía que resaltase la incipientes ondulación de su embarazo.

Se había soltado el pelo y caía perfecto sobre sus hombros. El justo maquillaje y su perfume completaban el conjunto.

Vincent la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Se olvido completamente de sobre que estaban hablando.

\- ¡Magnifica! .-le dijo a su chica.

Ella sonrió agradecida. Se acerco a él y le indicó que le pusiere una gargantilla de planta con un medallón del mismo material, en el que podía ver un intricado nudo celta.

\- Este colgante también lo compré con Heather… es un nudo celta de plata… no sé exactamente si es Irlandés o Escocés, pero supongo que valdrá….

Vincent se lo abrochó y de paso, besó el suave cuello de Cat.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya…. No queremos hacerles esperar…

Cat iba a negarlo cuando se repente se acordó de algo…

\- Oh! Se me ha olvidado llamar a Tess…. .-Vincent cogió el largo abrigo negro de ella y se lo puso-. Tengo que hablar con ella y contarle todo lo de los bebes… y también….

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No…. no lo harás… Déjala tranquila una temporada. Tiene que recuperarse y volver a coger confianza en sí misma…. No podemos meterla en todo esto ahora.. Además, cuanto más lejos de nosotros, más segura estará. Tú misma lo dijiste…..- le dijo su marido.

Cat asintió.

\- Si, tienes razón, pero mañana iré a verla y por lo menos le contaré la parte buena….- cogió su pequeño bolso y salió de la habitación.

Esperó de pie en el pasillo a que Vincent se pusiera su abrigo y cogidos de la mano, salieron del apartamento en dirección al Consulado.

* * *

Tess se apoyaba en la barandilla del paseo contemplando la puesta de sol que empezaba a reflejarse en las aguas del East River

Miró la hora que era en su móvil nuevo. Había llegado pronto.

Se puso de puntillas y se inclinó ligeramente, esperando ver algo de la entrada a las alcantarillas que había justo debajo de sus pies.

\- Ten cuidado, podrías caerte ..- le dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Tess se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la encantadora sonrisa de Henry. Llegó hasta ella y se apoyó, también, en la barandilla. Llevaba un abrigo negro de lana a medida, y una de sus bufandas en color burdeos.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio contemplando la vista.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho Jo? .- le preguntó Tess.

Henry cogió aire.

\- No tienen noticias de que haya aparecido ningún cadáver cerca de aquí... Se inventó una excusa y consiguió que el servicio de limpieza del ayuntamiento entrara en el túnel, esperando encontrar el cadáver en algún rincón... pero nada, no lo encontraron… eso sí, limpiaron su nido sin hacer preguntas. Debe de ser normal encontrar lugares parecidos a ese en estos túneles… hay mucha gente que se esconde en los subterráneos de esta ciudad…

Tess agachó la cabeza.

\- Todavía está vivo… y encima le hemos dejado sin casa…. Tiene que estar rabioso…

Henry se giró ligeramente hacia ella.

\- ¿Crees que queda algo de ese tal Lowan dentro de esa cosa?

Tess tardó en contestar.

\- Si…. creo que sí… elige a sus presas entre gente olvidada… si solo estuviera la bestia sus presas seriamos todos los habitantes de esta ciudad… Ya viste lo que paso antes…

Henry asintió.

\- Sí…. Es verdad… entonces no había un tipo de victimas determino…

Tess suspiró, mientras agarraba con fuerza la barandilla y estiraba los brazos.

\- Solo hay una cosa que podamos hacer…

Henry sabia lo que estaba pensando.

\- Cazarlo….

\- Exacto…. Tenemos que hacerlo bien y estar preparados para todo… .- miró a Henry, resuelta-. Esta vez nosotros iremos de caza…. Necesito acabar con esto de una vez por todas…

* * *

Llegaron justo a tiempo.

El consulado disponía de amplios salones dedicados a los eventos, que allí se podían organizar. En este caso, la inauguración ocupaba unos cuantos de esos grandes salones… A todos ellos se accedía por una primera estancia que, con las luces bajas y las paredes cubiertas simulando piedras de gran tamaño, la parte alta, terminando en una imitación de almenas, y un techo salpicado de miles de estrellas… daba la impresión de que entrabas al patio de un castillo medieval.

A esa sala daban 5 grandes puertas, todas forradas con una imitación de las dovelas de un arco medieval y las columnas que lo sujetaban… En la parte de arriba de la situada justo enfrente de la entrada podía leerse "Salón Escocés"..

Cat y Vincent presentaron sus invitaciones y entraron en la sala dejando sus abrigos en consigna. La sala de paso estaba abarrotada de gente…. Cat se miró a uno de los espejos de la entrada antes de entrar… Vincent le cogió por la cintura y los dos se miraron al espejo.

\- Estás maravillosa Sra. Keller.- le pasó su cálida mano por el vientre.

Ella se giró y lo besó con ternura.

\- Pase lo que pase, siempre, juntos.- le dijo al oído.

\- Pase lo que pase...- le contestó él sonriendo. Se giró y miró al salón al que se dirigían -. Vamos a ello...

Le ofreció su brazo, el cual ella aceptó encantada y los dos entraron por el arco/puerta que conducía a la sala de dedicada a Escocia.

Nada más entrar, echaron un vistazo rápido.

Muchos de los hombres iban vestidos con un kilt de gala, mientras que las mujeres llevaban sencillos, pero elegantes, trajes de fiesta.

Las paredes, recubiertas, también, con revestimientos imitando piedra, estaban cubiertas de tapices, que representaban los colores de los mas celebres clanes, y dos de ellas, en los lados cortos de la sala , estaban ocupadas enteramente por pantallas donde se representaban fotografías y videos de los lugares más pintorescos de la zona y su impresionante bagaje cultural.

Cat se tocó el collar que habían elegido Heather y ella, para llevar para la fiesta, se fijo en que el motivo se repetía, junto con otros, en una cenefa situada en la parte alta de la pared justo con su unión en el techo.

En una de las esquinas de la sala se había habilitado un pequeño espacio para degustación de alimentos y bebidas típicas… El rey, el whisky….

Cat y Vincent pudieron observar como la idea había tenido mucho éxito… casi todo el mundo llevaba un vaso del dorado licor en la mano.

En su primer paseo por la sala, vieron un gran cartel colocado en otra de las esquinas, donde se hacía referencia a los actos que se iban a realizar a la largo del mes, con sus correspondientes horarios y lugares.

Vincent se paró unos segundos y vio que sobre Skye había dos conferencias, impartidas las dos por Erik McDonald, una, sobre historia y paisaje, y otra, sobre creencias populares y mitología.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Se dio la vuelta para comentarlo con Cat, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba a su lado.

Miró a su alrededor buscándola, y a los pocos segundos la encontró, a pocos metros de él, mirando absorta una figura de cera, de tamaño natural de uno de los héroes escoceses por antonomasia: William Wallace, el cual miraba impertérrito a los invitados, vestido con su kilt.

Vincent se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me quedaría a mí esa falda? .- le pregunto a Cat medio en broma medio en serio, mirando la figura.

\- Muy bien.- le respondió Cat con rapidez y seguridad.

Vincent levantó las cejas y la miró.

\- ¿Eso crees?

Ella asintió.

\- Te puedo asegurar que te quedaria a la perfección. .- se acercó un poco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Pero eso no quiere decir, ni por asomo, que te quiera ver con uno puesto.- al decir esto, Vincent, notó que su voz se hacía mucho, más profunda y su sonrisa desaparecía.

Cat no quería hablar más del tema y echó a andar hacia la mesa de las decantaciones.

Vincent fue detrás de ella un tanto extrañado.

\- Catherine… ¿me he perdido algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes son cosas mías…. ¿has visto a Bob o a Mark por algún sitio?

\- No, pero uno de "ellos" está cerca, lo puedo notar.

Cat fue a coger uno de los pequeños vasos para probarlo y pasárselo a Vincent, cuando de repente una mano la paró.

\- No, de ese no… tiene un sabor demasiado intenso para que lo pruebe una mujer embarazada.

Cat se volvió, rápidamente, igual que Vincent, para encontrarse a un hombre alto y fuerte. Su pelo gris y su barba cana, perfectamente recortada, le daban elegancia y sus ojos grises, una frialdad extraña. Eran de esos hombres de lo que no se puede quitar la vista.

Vincent supo enseguida quien era, antes de que se presentase. Conocía esos ojos, aunque ahora no fueran rojos.

\- Catherine, Vincent…. soy Erik… Bienvenidos a mi tierra… .- les dijo señalándoles toda la sala-. Permitirme que os haga de guía.- le ofreció el brazo a Cat y ella se agarró sin poder evitarlo. Al mismo tiempo, cogió de los hombros a Vincent.

Los llevo a otra sala, donde los paisajes y escenas de su historia, extraídas de libros miniados se proyectaban en las mismas paredes.

Al fondo de esa sala pudieron ver, entre la gente a Stuart, Rebecca , Gerald y Mark . Erik los llevo hasta allí. Tanto Stuart, como Gerald iban vestidos como Erik, con un kilt de gala. Bob y Mark con trajes negros igual que Vincent.

Rebecca que llevaba un sencillo vestido de falda larga de color azul oscuro, fue hacia ellos. A Cat le pareció que algo ensombrecía su mirada.

\- Ya pensaba que no veníais… .- les dijo.

Cat llegó hasta ella.

\- Ha sido culpa mía .- miró a Vincent mientras lo decía y sonrió-. Llegué tarde a casa… cosas del trabajo.

Rebecca le quitó importancia.

\- No te preocupes….

Cat la agarró con delicadeza del brazo.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido lo de Stanley? .- le preguntó algo preocupada.

Rebecca iba a contestar, pero se le adelanto Stuart.

\- No todo lo bien que pensábamos…. .- le dijo, mientras se acercaba a Vincent y le estrechaba la mano-. Hugh y Samuel están fuera por si hicieran falta .- le dijo al oído. Vincent asintió. Mejor contar con refuerzos.

Su antepasada le contó lo que había pasado.

\- Me ha dado un poco más del suero y hemos quedado en que seguiremos en contacto… Quiere que acabe suplicándole… piensa que no quiero morir…

Cat asintió.

\- ¿No te ha dicho nada mas?.-le preguntó ella inocentemente.

\- No. - le contestó tajante.

Vincent se volvió a mirarla y durante unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron. Después Rebecca bajo la cabeza y se colocó al lado de Stuart en el circulo que habia formado. Los dos habían adivinado lo que pensaba el otro.

Vincent lo dejó pasar por el momento y agarró a su mujer de la cintura para atraerla a su lado.

Mientras ellas hablaban, Erik les contaba a los demás como los había encontrado.

\- Los acabo de salvar de probar el Whisky que han puesto en la decantación…

Gerald se echó a reír y sacó una pequeña petaca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta Argyll. Mark fue a por unos vasos y les sirvió.

\- Este es mejor.- dijo el pelirrojo escocés -. Catherine, en tu caso solo un pequeño sorbo para que lo pruebes, no debes tomar alcohol en tu estado…

Cat asintió. Cogió el vaso y se bebió el escaso contenido de un trago. Un sabor, dulce, suave y frutoso inundó su boca. Sonrió y Gerald sonrió a su vez.

-Bueno ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

Vincent saboreó el suyo con detenimiento y en cuanto pasó por su garganta, se dirigió a Erik.

\- Me diste un buen susto la otra noche….- le dijo mirándolo.

Las proyecciones continuaban y un eco bajo pero constante de gaitas escocesas empezó a sonar, con los consiguientes murmullos de satisfacción por parte de los invitados al evento.

Erik dejó su vaso en una de las pequeñas mesas que había en las esquinas.

\- Lo siento…- Vincent supo que era verdad-. Cuando nos enteramos de que estaban siguiéndoos no pudimos quedarnos al margen…. la idea era presentarnos antes, pero los acontecimientos nos sobrepasaron...

Vincent notaba como la extraña conexión que le unía a Stuart se hacía más fuerte estando ellos cerca.

Bob se acercó a él y a Cat.

Miró a su hija.

\- Estas preciosa… y es cierto voy a ser abuelo… Cuando te he visto entrar por la puerta he sido plenamente consciente de ello.

Mark movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No se lo tengas en cuenta Cat, últimamente solo piensa en Dana…

Cat frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Sabes algo más de ella?

\- No… nada… .- le dijo su padre, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Lo único que puedo contaros, y esto, no tiene nada que ver con Dana, en principio ..- elevo el tono de voz para que todos le oyeran-… es que mi familia en Londres ha dicho que ha habido movimiento en el entorno de los Chester. Han cerrado la parte noble de Convington House….- dejó su vaso en la misma mesa que Erik -. Están seguros de están tramando algo, pero no podían concretar el qué… Tenían gente trabajando en el servicio de la casa pero desaparecieron hace días….

En ese momento, Rebecca dejó caer su vaso. Todos se apartaron sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado. Cuando levantaron la vista del suelo, vieron que su rostro había tomado el color del alabastro y que miraba fijamente la puerta de la sala…

\- Ya sé lo que están tramando… .- les dijo a todos. Miraron rápidamente donde lo hacia ella -. El muy hijo de puta es igual que el Lord Chester que yo conocí… pero sé que no es él… porque a ese, lo maté yo…

Sin decir nada más, ni esperar la reacción de los demás se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el hombre mayor con bastón que acaba de entrar en la sala. En cuanto se dieron cuenta los demás la siguieron.

El anciano apoyó sus manos en el bastón y sonrió viéndola venir hacia él.

\- Su fama le precede Srta. Reynolds….- le dijo con un tono meloso y desagradable, en cuanto estuvo a su lado. Rebecca notó el profundo que le producía -. No sabe la de ganas que tenia de verla…

\- No puedo decir lo mismo….- dijo ella -. Me parece increíble que haya salido de su madriguera… ¿a que debemos el honor?

\- Es bueno conocer al enemigo… y quería darle la enhorabuena a la futura madre de dos extraordinarias criaturas..- miró a los demás y se fijó por ultimo en Stuart y en Erik-. Un placer verlos también a ustedes… Se conservan espléndidamente….

Esa voz hizo que algo dentro de Cat se revolviera… los niños se estaban moviendo, los podía notar.

El anciano se acercó a ella. Cogió su mano y la besó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Cuídemelos….

Cat quitó la mano rápidamente y Vincent se abrió paso hasta él maldiciendo.

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

De repente, un montón de ojos quedaron fijos en ellos y de entre esos ojos, cuatro pares se volvieron amarillos… Los vieron enseguida.

Stuart fue rápidamente a agarrar a Vincent.

\- ¡Déjalo Vincent! No podemos hacer nada, ha venido acompañado. Si respondemos, esta fiesta se convertirá en una carnicería y además creo que no ganaremos… posiblemente haya más fuera...- le dijo -. Déjalo que siga hablando… eso es lo que menos nos debe preocupar -. Lo siguió agarrando mientras, con la otra mano, cogía su teléfono y llamaba a Hugh.

Lord Chester sonrió divertido.

\- Debería controlar su genio Sr. Keller….- le dijo sin pestañear.

Los ojos de Vincent cambiaron rápidamente y los 4 híbridos se acercaron más.

Viéndolos venir Cat se puso entre ambos y cogió a su marido de la mano.

-Vale…, Vincent , no… no les de esa alegría.

Él asintió sin quitar la vista del viejo.

\- Ahora si mi disculpan hay gente a la que tengo que atender… ya saben… es lo que tiene tener amigos tan importantes….

Sin decir nada más, se alejó de ellos, apoyándose en su bastón.

Los híbridos fueron detrás de él.

Rebecca lo miró mientras se alejaba, profundamente rabiosa.

\- Esto solo complica más las cosas…. Deberíamos matarlo….

Erik se acercó a ella.

-Si tienes una idea sobre ello, soy todo oídos… y ahora acompañarme a otra sala… Tenemos que alejar a Vincent de él.

Vincent fue detrás de ellos, bajo la atenta mirada de su mujer, todavía con la frustración de haber podido hacerle tragar sus palabras…¡Por Dios! ¡Como podía decir eso!… ¡Cuídamelos! Solo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre…

De repente, un destello lo deslumbró, pequeño pero intenso en el fondo de la sala, alguien acabada de hacer una foto hacia donde ellos estaban. Se giró con disimulo, esperando encontrar un grupo de gente posando pero no vio a nadie, en cambio vio un hombre joven y pelirrojo de pelo largo y rizado, que los observaba, y que le parecía vagamente familiar. ¿Donde había visto esa cara antes? ¿Los estaba vigilando? ¿Había hecho la foto él?..

Mientras los demás dejaban la sala y se dirigían a la siguiente, que estaba menos concurrida, se dio cuenta que el joven pelirrojo hacia lo mismo. Su cerebro no dejaba de pensar donde lo había visto antes. Sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos y el joven apartó rápidamente la mirada.

"Nos vigilas… Muy bien… De acuerdo…. creo que es hora de presentarme" .- pensó Vincent sonriendo, con la absoluta convicción de que trabajaba para el Consorcio o para el mismo Lord Chester…. Además reconoció que se había quedado con ganas de partirle la cara a alguien.

Hizo como que entraba siguiendo a de los demás y en cambio se colocó detrás de un grupo de gente. El joven fue esquivando invitados hasta que llegó a la puerta de la sala anexa. Miró a su alrededor y con tranquilidad entró. Lo que desde luego no esperaba era que alguien lo empujase y doblándole el brazo hacia atrás, lo obligase a seguir andando.

\- No sé quién eres…. Pero estoy seguro de que sí que sabes quién soy yo...- le dijo Vincent al oído-. Sigue andando hacia el grupo de personas que hay al fondo y no se te ocurra gritar o te hare mucho daño.

El joven asintió y continúo andando.

\- Te estás equivocando…. .- le dijo él con voz resignada-. No soy quien crees…

\- Eso lo vamos a saber, ahora mismo…..

Cat y Mark fueron los primeros que vieron como Vincent llegaba acompañado.

\- Que ocurre? .- preguntaron.

\- He pillado a este tipo espiándonos.. .- les dijo mientas lo llevaba a una de las esquinas de la sala donde había algo menos de luz. La sala estaba dedicada a castillos galeses y a la tradición de Arturo… todo estaba lleno de armaduras, maquetas de castillos y libros en vitrinas. Una gran foto del que se supone pudiera ser Camelot, el castillo de Tintagel, ocupaba toda una pared.

Erik, Stuart y Gerald siguieron a Vincent, pero la que llego antes fue Cat. Abrió su bolso, sacó una pequeña pistola y apuntó con disimulo, al recién llegado.

Vincent la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Llevas una pistola en ese bolso tan pequeño?

Cat sonrió.

\- Tess me demostró lo prácticas que pueden ser…

Erik y los demás se colocaron detrás de ellos, para que los invitados no pudieran ver lo que estaba pasando.

Bob y Mark se quedaron a una discreta distancia sin dejar de prestar atención.

Rebecca aprovechó que todos estaban en otra cosa y salió de la sala. Tenía curiosidad por saber con quien hablaba Lord Chester.

-Voy un momento al baño.- les dijo pero nadie le hizo caso. "Mejor"... pensó.

Mientras, Vincent mantenía a su presa pegada a la pared, agarrándola del cuello. Mark y Bob se frotaron por instinto los suyos. Sabían lo que se sentía, siendo presionado por Vincent Keller.

\- Te he visto antes…. .- le dijo Vincent al hombre que inentaba respirar con normalidad, agarrando su mano.

\- Yo a ti no… ..- le dijo casi sin resuello-. ... pero si me dejáis meter la mano en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta, posiblemente, podamos acabar con esto. Tenemos que ser discretos..- le indicó casi suplicando.

Al oír su voz, una imagen se representó en el cerebro de Vincent.

\- Eres el de la fiesta del Baker… el que iba disfrazado de…

\- De Jaime Fraser….- completó él .-. y ahora que caigo, tú debes de ser el zorro .sonrió con dificultad, intentando respirar.

Vincent soltó ligeramente su cuello al recordar.

\- Déjame que coja mi cartera por favor…-le pidió otra vez.

\- Déjale que lo haga.. – le dijo Stuart-. Estamos empezando a llamar la atención .-Se dio la vuelta y vio que algunos invitados miraban hacia allí.

\- ¿Dónde está Rebecca?-. Preguntó al darse cuenta de que faltaba.

Bob le dijo que había ido al baño.

\- ¡Maldita mujer! .- maldijo Stuart y salió rápidamente en su busca. Tenía muy claro que no estaba en el baño.

Vincent soltó al joven y él, después de coger aire un par de veces, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó su cartera. La abrió y vieron que llevaba una credencial.

\- Me llamo Murray Campbell… y trabajo para Scotland Yard.

* * *

Heather se movió, alterada, en el sofá de club de caballeros.

\- ¡Chicos! Intento concertrarme… ¿Podíais hablar más bajo?.

Tenía la mesa que estaba enfrente de ella, llena de papeles. Llevaba mucho retraso con un trabajo de anatomía y necesitaba que esa tarde le cundiese, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior no había podido hacer nada, porque había salido con Cat, a que ella, se comprase ropa.

Cuando salió de clase, con la esperanza de irse a casa para poder realizarlo tranquilamente, se encontró con Evan que la estaba esperando.

\- Sé que quieres ir a casa, pero he quedado en el club con Jt… .- le había dicho con la esperanza de que lo entendiera.

Ella todavía molesta por el comportamiento de él los días anteriores, se había mostrado bastante contrariada, con el hecho de que no pudiese ir a su casa…

\- No puedes ir sola...- le había dicho mirándola a los ojos-. Tienes que entender que es peligroso…

No fue capaz de protestar más.

\- De acuerdo, haré allí el trabajo….

Lo que no podía imaginar es que, dos científicos en plena discusión, podían hacer tanto ruido.

\- Ya no podemos hablar más bajo..- le dijo resignado Jt.

Ella cogió aire y empezó a ordenar los papeles y meterlos en sus respectivas carpetas.

\- De acuerdo…. me voy a arriba, al ex cuarto de Vincent… Creo recordar que había una mesa bastante grande..

Los saludó con la mano mientras pasaba a su lado.

\- Si me queréis para algo, solo tenéis que llamarme….- Salió del salón y oyeron como subía por las escaleras-. Evan estaré bien no hace falta que me sigas .- les gritó desde allí.

Evan puso cara de resignación, mientras que Jt reía con ganas.

\- ¿Está enfadada contigo o me lo parece?

-Está enfadada conmigo y con esta situación en que tengo que protegerla.. no quiere que lo haga… bueno, si que quiere que lo haga…. Pero….

-Ya…. Le has dado calabazas….

Jt se sentó en su silla y se puso a jugar con un boli, mientras mirada a su colega.

\- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, si bebes los vientos por ella?

Evan agachó la cabeza, fue hacia al sillón y se sentó.

\- No puedo…..- lo miró muy serio-. A parte de que ahora no soy demasiado agradable de ver… antes era otra cosa...- tragó saliva antes de continuar hablando-. Creo que algo me está ocurriendo.

Jt cambio de expresión. La diversión habia acabado.

\- No creo que el desmayo haya sido producido por el estrés…- se recostó en el sillón-. Creo que es algo mas…. me duele la cabeza, cada vez con mas frecuencia, tengo palpitaciones y pequeños mareos casi continuamente…. Jt, en esto meses, me he dado cuenta de que me importa Heather, mucho mas de lo que me importó su hermana… y fue maravilloso tenerla en mis brazos… pero no puedo estar con ella… porque en el fondo no sé lo que soy…

Jt cogió aire y se puso de pie. Fue hacia él.

\- Bueno, no creo que te vayas convertir en rana…..- sonrio ligeramente, pero enseguida su expresión adquirió gravedad-. …. Pero de todas formas, mañana temprano haremos una serie de pruebas… Hay médicos en el hospital que conocen tu caso… y nuestra mecenas, les dejó muy claro que nos hiciesen caso llegado el momento de tener que acudir a ellos…

Evan asintió y cogió aire.

\- Lo sé… pero no te voy a engañar me da miedo lo que pueda encontrar….

Jt se levantó y volvió a ir hasta su mesa.

\- No te preocupes…. Sigues de pie y sigues vivo… Lo más normal es que tengas una reacción, porque el compuesto que tomas ahora, no es exactamente igual que el que te daban ellos… puede que tenga menos potencia y por eso los mareos..

\- Puede… .- dijo él no demasiado convencido.

Jt lo miró unos segundo y decidió cambiar de tema. No quería que se preocupara hasta que supieran algo seguro.

\- Bueno, y ahora vamos al trabajo, que por cierto tenemos mucho…. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y levantó los pies hasta cruzarlos, encima de la mesa-. Bebes... Ya tenemos claro que lo que son… lo que no tenemos tan claro es lo que serán…. Y ahora tenemos que decidir, si les decimos toda la verdad, o no… Yo voto que no .- dijo levantando la mano-. Por lo menos por ahora.

\- Opino lo mismo .- dijo Evan levantándose el sofá.

Jt volvió a hablar.

\- Perfecto…y ahora pensemos en lo otro… ¿cómo vamos a hacer que funcione?

\- Yo creo que lo mejor sería tomar muestras de la sangre de Cat… de la cual ya disponemos y añadirla a la formulación que conseguimos hacer del suero que sacamos del Baker…. Tal vez ese sea el ingrediente que nos hacía falta. La propia sangre de Rebecca, extraída unos años antes de empezar con los experimentos… -. Evan se acercó a la mesa y se sentó. En el microscopio que tenía enfrente había una muestra de la sangre de Cat.

-Ya, la sangre de una persona más joven…

\- Nosotros no tenemos sangre de Rebecca de ese momento, pero tenemos la de Cat, que presenta la misma anomalía genética.

Jt se cruzó de brazos.

\- Es una idea totalmente descabellada…pero puede que funcione-. Apostilló con una sonrisa en el rostro -…. no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

Los dos dejaron de hablar pensando en si de verdad podría llegar a funcionar. ¿Y si de verdad conseguían averiguar el gran secreto de Rebecca Reynolds?... Evan incluso se permito el lujo de pensar que tal vez eso pudiera ayudar a que Cat y Vincent no tuvieran que….

Cuando mas perdido en sus pensamientos estaba, Jt le habló:

\- Tengo que pedirte una cosa….- le dijo agachando la cabeza-. …no tiene que ver con todo esto… .- parecía que le costase hablar.

Evan levantó la cabeza del microscopio.

\- Dime..

\- Quiero que me acompañes al archivo de la policía…- le dijo sin respirar.

Evan se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

\- ¿Donde trabaja Tess?

Jt asintió

\- Si…. y quiero que la entretengas para que yo pueda hacer una cosa….

\- ¿El qué?- le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Puedes confiar en mí? – le pidió-. Necesito llegar hasta su móvil…

\- Jt… ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Eso explica tu falta de sueño y tus enfados…? .- le preguntó algo preocupado.

Su amigo suspiró.

\- Si…

\- Algo me dice que esto no es bueno…- dijo Evan sentándose en la silla, dispuesto a oír toda la historia-. Lo haré si me lo cuentas todo, con pelos y señales.

Jt asintió resignado a que alguien conociese su secreto e iba a empezar a contarle, lo que había estado haciendo, desde que Tess salió del hospital cuando, sonó su teléfono.

Pidiendo disculpas a Evan, descolgó.

\- Si, dime…. – oyó atentamente, lo que le decían… y de repente se levantó con las manos en la cabeza.

Jt empezó a andar por la habitación pidiendo explicaciones a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, mientras Evan no le quitaba ojo.

\- Pero…. si lo deje hace poco y estaba bien… no puede ser… ¿cómo está ella?

Se volvió a sentar en el sillón.

\- De acuerdo… dile que iré en cuanto pueda… y gracias… por todo.

Colgó el teléfono y miró a Evan… pero no llego a decir nada, porque sin poder evitarlo, se llevó las manos a la cara y rompió a llorar.

* * *

Erik fue el primero en preguntar.

\- Y ¿qué demonios hace aquí Scotland Yard?

Murray empezó a hablar con marcado acento escocés.

\- Hace casi dos siglos llegaron las primeras cartas a la central, prácticamente coincidiendo con la creación del cuerpo. En ellas se hablaba de una organización que utilizaba a hombres especiales para fines personales e ilegales…Esas cartas siguieron llegando y cada una de ellas era mas increíble y fantástica… Nunca, ninguna de ellas fue contestada.

Bob asintió.

\- Nunca….

\- Así es Sr. Reynolds… nunca se tomaron enserio, en apariencia….

Bob y los demás se mostraron francamente interesados de golpe. No podía ser verdad. Llevaban años intentando llamar su atención para que les ayudaran pero habia sido imposible.

\- "En apariencia, si, asi es…- continuó Murray, mirando a Bob-.. Siempre una persona se encargó de leerlas todas y hacer un informe de las cosas nuevas que aportaban…. Nombres, fechas, lugares, ideas….daba igual lo sorprendentes que fueran… todo quedo registrado.

Las personas que lo fueron haciendo, a lo largo de los años, fueron dándose cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, no fueran las alucinaciones de una cuadrilla de locos.

Empezaron a anotar en los márgenes de los informes, casos reales que podían estar relacionados con ellos y hacia finales del XIX se emprendió una investigación profunda y en secreto de todo aquello de lo que se hablaba en esos papeles.

Siempre fue solo un agente el que lo hizo y siempre sin decir jamás para que estaba trabajando, pero se hizo.

Las cosas empezaban a tener sentido mientras se observaba a determinados científicos, y a determinados nobles comportarse…. Por no hablar de los altercados que se produjeron durante los años 30 y principio de los 40 en Londres, donde mucha gente murió, según los informes a manos de monstruos de ojos amarillos. Por supuesto, .- cogió aire un momento, mientras veía como los demás le prestaban una enorme atención-… nadie hizo caso de delirios de testigos dudoso ..."

Rebecca y Stuart llegaron en ese momento. Les dijeron lo que había ocurrido.

Ella miró a Murray, de arriba abajo y solo dijo:

\- A buenas horas aparecéis…

\- Lord Chester acaba de irse… Lo estábamos observando cuando de repente, ha recibido una llamada telefónica, la ha contestado y en cuando ha colgado, se ha despedido de todos y se ha ido…- les dijo Stuart-. Me encantaría haber oído esa conversación.

Murray siguió hablando a pesar de notar con intranquilidad la fría mirada de la mujer que acaba de llegar fija en él.

\- Ahora que hablan de Lord Chester… ese es uno de los grandes problemas que tenemos ahora… Hace unos años herede estos casos de mi predecesor, y en este tiempo hemos constatado que algo pasa en Covington House… y en todo lo que depende de ellos… Sabemos que ese Consorcio del que se hablaba en las cartas existe, pero sin pruebas... no podemos hacer nada..

Cat no pudo esperar más y le preguntó:

\- …pero … ¿por qué estabas en la fiesta de los Baker? y ¿por qué, estás aquí, detrás de nosotros? .- había guardado su arma en el bolso, pero lo mantenía abierto.

\- "Porque durante todos estos años averiguamos que la familia Reynolds era la que nos mandaba las cartas. que tenían relación con los Chester y con esa sociedad filantrópica del Siglo XIX, donde todo empezó… descubrieron que todo era real y nos hicimos con los nombres de los socios… Rastrearles hasta aquí, no fue difícil, si se sabe que tienes que buscar… por ejemplo, periódicos que hablan de que un hombre,ha matado a otro sacándole el corazón…. .-paró de hablar mirando a Vincent. A continuación se dirigió a Erik y a Gerald-. Y a ustedes tampoco fue difícil seguirles. Había un rumor en ciertos ambientes de Londres, que decían que las bestias habían salido de la isla, e incluso daban los nombres….

El nombre de Baker estaba escrito en algunas de las cartas y por eso acudí a esa fiesta con una amiga, que me ayudó a disfrazarme… .- se dirigió a Vincent-. Entonces no te reconocí... - se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Cuando el Baker cayó, y nos enteramos de lo que pasaba allí, todo esto tomó otras dimensiones…. Investigamos todos los hospitales, centros de acogida, etc.., que gestionan los Chester… pero no encontramos nada de nada… y sin pruebas no podemos volver a acerarnos a ellos…. Son casi intocables en Inglaterra…. .- cogió aire-. Y está en mi historia a groso modo… como pueden ver, estamos del mismo modo… solo decirles algo mas… Esa gente tiene mucho poder y un firme de propósito de hacer algo muy grande.. no creo que tengas problemas de deshacerse de quien haga falta para conseguir lo que quieren…."

Empezaron a hacerle a Murray preguntas más concretas. Vincent sabía que decía la verdad, pero había que averiguar que "sabía" exactamente.

Vincent, todavía con la advertencia en la cabeza de que el Consorio era capaces de lo que fuese para defender su propósito, le hizo una seña a Mark para que se alejara de grupo un momento. Quería pedirle un favor.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Vincent sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Mark, quiero que hagas algo por mí. Esto son las direcciones del trabajo de mi sobrino, de mi cuñada Emily y de la casa donde viven.. .- le costaba decir eso, es más, tenía miedo de decirlo por si ocurría-… si todo se descontrolase… me gustaría que alguien velase por ellos, en caso de que yo no pudiera hacerlo… una especie de plan B…

Agachó la cabeza después de hablar, sabiendo que Mark ya tenía bastantes cosas de que ocuparse para encargarle una mas… pero no pudo evitar intentarlo.

Mark cogió el papel y lo guardó en bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Posiblemente, tú podrías salvarlos mejor que yo..- le dijo sonriendo, pero luego su expresión cambio. Lo miró a los ojos y añadió-. Pero te prometo que si tú no puedes ir, iré yo, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerlos…palabra de Reynolds….- le dijo sonriendo. Miró a su padre que hablaba, en ese momento, con Gerald- ….si eso te vale de algo.

Vincent también sonrió mirando a su suegro.

\- Me vale si viene de ti….- le estrechó la mano-. Muchas gracias Mark, de verdad, me quitas un peso de encima. Puede que mi genética me haga vivir más tiempo que vosotros, pero con la vida que llevamos, una muerte violenta es bastante posible.

Mark lo miró preocupado.

\- ¿Como lo lleváis? ¿Eso de tu aparente "inmortalidad"?

\- Hemos decidió que ya pensaremos en ello cuando llegue el momento ,.- le contestó-. … tal vez no tengamos que hacerlo, y además los niños seguro que también lo serán…

Mark le cogió del brazo sorprendido.

-¿Ya os han dicho algo sobre ellos?.-le preguntó, recordando de pronto las pruebas que le habían hecho a Cat.

\- Si… su genética es como la mía… Era lo lógico… Cat tiene algunas sensaciones muy parecidas a las mías… que seguro, derivan de los bebes.

Mark asintió, mirando a los escoceses que hablaban con Murray.

\- ¿Lo sabes ya ellos? .- le preguntó a Vincent.

\- Tu qué crees….

Mark asintió sonriendo.

Vincent suspiró antes de hablar.

\- Nos llevan una gran ventaja… en todo…. A veces siento que ellos y Rebecca, son los que han escrito nuestra vida, la de Cat y mía..-movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -… no sé Mark…. Sus actos nos afectan a nosotros casi más que a ellos mismos…. .- se mordió el labio superior-. Bueno, no me hagas caso…. Debe de ser este ambiente…. .- miró a su alrededor-. …me atrae y me repele a la vez….- dejó de hablar un momento. Los dos observaron la enorme foto del castillo de Tintagel. En ese momento, Vincent, recordó una cosa.

\- ¡Ah! Una pregunta Mark… me dijo Cat que todos incluyendo tu padre y tú os comportasteis de una forma un tanto extraña, cuando os dijo que los bebes eran un niño y una niña…. ¿ocurre algo con ello? .- le preguntó inocentemente mientras andaban al encuentro de los demás…

Mark, que no se esperaba semejante pregunta empezó a balbucear, mientras pensaba una razón que darle que no fuera la verdadera…. No era el momento… ¡por Dios!, no lo era y desde luego él, no era el indicado para contárselo…

\- Ehh… bueno…. Simplemente…

Justo entonces, el teléfono de Vincent empezó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Perdona….- miró quien era -. Es Jt…. Tengo que cogerlo…Lo siento….

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes….

Vincent se alejo un poco, mientras Mark respirando aliviado volvía al grupo que seguía hablando con Murray, pensando, que le debía una a Jt.

Cuando llegó, Cat se dirigió a él, con gesto preocupado.

\- Y ¿Vincent? Me ha parecido oír su teléfono.

\- Si…. acaba de llamarle JT..

Cat asintió, buscándole entre la gente. Lo encontró y despidiéndose de Mark fue hacia él.

Cuando llegó oyó que hablaba con su amigo.

\- Jt… No veas las ganas que tenia de oírte… sé que he sido un imbécil.- miró su reloj. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio que su mujer había ido a su encuentro-. Dame unos minutos, estoy en la inauguración… si, esa, cuando pueda escaparme pasaré por el….

Dejó de hablar de repente y su expresión cambió.

\- No me digas eso hombre… .- Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -. Lo siento muchísimo… No me lo puedo creer…. ¿Cómo ha sido? Yo pensaba que todo había salido bien en las últimas pruebas…

Cat extrañada por el tono de la conversación lo cogió suavemente del brazo para llamar su atención.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? .- le preguntó.

Vincent le indicó que se lo diría después.

\- Voy enseguida… no, no…. voy ahora mismo… Cat estará bien… no te preocupes…

Colgó y se quedó unos segundos mirando su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué? .- Cat insistió viendo que él no abría la boca.

Su marido cogió aire y la abrazó sin que ella supiera por qué.

\- Vincent me estas asustando…

\- El padre de Jt acaba de morir de un infarto fulminante.

Cat se quedó sin palabras.

\- No puede ser….

\- Acaban de llamarle…. .- cogió las manos de su chica entre las suyas-. Sé que todo esto es importante pero creo que debo ir con él..

\- Claro que si…En cuanto esto termine, iré a veros al club..

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No, de eso nada… Que te lleven a casa… tienes que aprender a tomarte las cosas con calma…

\- No te preocupes por los niños… Son duros... Podrán soportar mi ritmo de vida-. Dijo sonriendo.

Vincent cogió su rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

\- No me preocupo por ellos, me preocupo por ti… no puedes con todo, por mucho que lo intentes… en estas circunstancias, no…

Ella, a su pesar, asintió.

Se besaron con ternura y después de despedirse, Vincent salió de la sala deprisa. Quería estar con su amigo cuanto antes.

Cat se quedó parada, viendo como se alejaba, sin dejar de pensar en Jt… Sus padres vivían en Boston desde hacía muchos años, pero él solía ir con asiduidad a verlos… Su padre tenía problemas de salud, pero nadie pensaba que fueran tan graves.

Suspiró y volvió con los demás, para contarles la mala noticia.

Mientras lo hacía, notó de pronto, un intenso dolor en el vientre.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Rebecca al ver que se había puesto pálida.

\- Si… tengo que ir al baño…

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- ¡Oh! No hace falta… no es nada… vuelvo enseguida.

Bob vio como se iba y mandó a Mark detrás de ella.

Mientras tanto, ellos fueron asimilando las noticas sobre Jt y el hecho de saber que Scotland Yard estaba sobre la pista de sus enemigos… eso tenía unas posibilidades inmensas a la hora de ir a por ellos.

Bob iba a preguntar, sobre quien conocía todo esto, a parte de él, en la agencia, cuando vio venir a Cat cogida del brazo de Mark.

Rebecca siguió la mirada de Bob y fue corriendo hacia ella. Algo iba mal, estaba mas pálida que cuando se había ido.

\- Tenemos que ir a ver a Evan, ahora mismo… .- les dijo Mark preocupado -. Voy a llamarle para que vaya al hospital.

Rebecca agarró a Cat mientras Mark realizaba la llamada. Bob llegó en ese momento hasta ellas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? .- le preguntó con miedo.

Los ojos de Cat se estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Estoy sangrando… y me duele mucho…. .- le dijo, doblándose y tocándose el vientre.

 **Continuara…. Muchas gracias por leerlo beasties...  
**

** Gracias Gala… seguiré tirando de este hilo…. Promete mucho..

39


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo XII**

Peter Martinelli, llevaba trabajando en el Hospital de la Esperanza en Washington desde hacía más de 15 años. Había sido un trabajo interesante en un ambiente excepcional, y jamás había tenido un queja sobre nada, pero desde hacía unos meses las cosas habían cambiado.

Y lo habían hecho de tal modo que ahora se encontraba, detrás de uno de los grandes robles que daban acceso a la entraba, vestido de negro acompañando a una agente de FBI con deseos de venganza.

Cerró los ojos intentado respirar con normalidad…. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí?... ¿Hasta estar a punto de entrar, sin ser visto, en el lugar donde trabajó todos estos años con el firme propósito de copiar toda la información de las bases de datos del hospital desde el que fuera su ordenador?.

Todo empezó el día que entró por la puerta del Hospital de la Esperanza, uno de los hospitales de más renombre de Washington, con su mujer Marina, cogida del brazo.

Ella tenía un cáncer de estomago y según todos los médicos, no le quedaban más de dos meses de vida. Uno de sus colegas en su anterior trabajo, como jefe de programación, en una filial de Microsoft, le había dicho que en ese hospital trabajaban con medicamentos experimentales y ensayos clínicos, que daban muy buen resultado.

Los Martinelli contaban con un dinero ahorrado para imprevistos y sin pensárselo, decidieron que la mejor forma de gastarlo era intentado que Marina siguiera con vida. Peter no quería perder a su mujer. Llevaban poco más de dos años casados cuando le diagnosticaron el cáncer y no podía pensar en tener una vida sin ella.

Marina pasó las pruebas y los médicos, le dieron el visto bueno para utilizar uno de sus tratamientos. Peter nunca quiso saber que le daban a su mujer, nada podía ser más malo que la enfermedad que la estaba matando.

A los dos meses, el tiempo que le habían dado de vida, milagrosamente estaba curada… Todos los marcadores fueron favorables y todo indica daba que el cáncer había desaparecido por completo. Peter no podía creerse que todo hubiera salido tan bien, pero así era, y aún lo fue más cuando el propio hospital le ofreció un trabajo como responsable de su sistema informático.

Aceptó encantado.

Ahora, allí, esperando el momento oportuno para poder entrar por la ventana de su despacho en la primera planta del gran edificio neoclásico, veía pasar aquellos días con infinita tristeza. ¡Como pudo estar tan ciego! Marina murió dos años después de un infarto masivo… El mismo hospital se encargó de incinerarla, sin costes para él y de darle a su mujer en una preciosa urna…. Nunca tuvo dudas acerca de nada hasta que la morena que ahora estaba a su lado entró en su vida como un huracán haciéndole ver la verdad de todo aquello.

Debra se levantó ligeramente y lo apoyó su mano en su espalda.

\- ¿Estás bien?... sé que es difícil pero tenemos que arriesgarnos… Lo haría yo, pero tú sabes cómo descargar todo ese material en el menor tiempo posible… Siento mucho hacerte pasar por esto.

La había visto interrogando a los empleados del hospital sobre posibles irregularidades en su funcionamiento. Algo normal desde lo del Baker… se hizo en todos los hospitales privados del estado, pero algo en ella le resulto extraño…había demasiada pasión en sus preguntas, cosa que no era muy normal en un investigación rutinaria.

Cuando hablaron, él se dio cuenta de los paralelismos que había con el caso de su mujer… y aquello le dejó helado… ¿podia haber pasado allí algo como que aquello?

Casi sin querer empezó a investigar en los informes confidenciales del consejo directivo y en las bases de datos… Antes se limitaba a hacerlas, el contenido no le interesaba, pero ahora, utilizó todos sus conocimientos para desencriptar contraseñas y poder acceder a toda la información. Nadie se enteró.

Lo que fue encontrando lo destrozó. Uno de esos informe hablaba de un centro filial donde eran derivados determinados pacientes, y descubrió que algunos de ellos venían del Baker. Pacientes que demostraban según sus analíticas una vitalidad envidiable. Estaba financiado con una cantidad astronómica de dinero que según parecía procedía del Reino Unido.

Una tarde, sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hasta ese lugar, ya que la dirección venia en el informe clasificado, y desde fuera pudo ver que le recordaba a un centro de entrenamiento militar. No pudo estar mucho tiempo porque una patrulla de vigilancia empezó su ronda y estuvieron a punto de verlo, pero lo que vio fue suficiente.

¿Qué hacían esos paciente ahí y quién demonios eran?...

Siguió investigando en los informes y cotejó los nombre de muchos de ellos con otras bases de datos oficiales, la mayoría estaban desaparecidos… Si su puesto no hubiera sido tan importante, si simplemente hubiera sido un empleado mas, nunca hubiera podido averiguar lo que había averiguado y posiblemente hubiera sido mejor.

Toda su vida se fue desmoronando a medida que iba descubriendo los asuntos a los que se dedicaban en su trabajo… asuntos que nadie sabía salvo unos pocos elegidos y aquellos que directamente trabajaban para ellos.

Entró en los listados de todos los pacientes actuales y empezó a investigar en las medicaciones que se les entregaban esperando encontrar que a pesar de todo lo que no entendía, el milagro exista, y curaban la gente de una forma ética…

Pero no era así, las formulas de sus medicaciones experimentales contenían los mismos elementos que había visto publicados en los informes del FBI sobre el Baker que la agente Debra Miller, le había enseñado cuando lo entrevistó… todo era ilegal…. y lo que era peor en ningún momento querían ayudar… todo era una tapadera, para esconder algo espantoso… para hacer que inocentes sufrieran y para matar a su mujer engañándola con la quimera de una esperanza….

Esa misma noche, compró un teléfono de contrato, y llamó al número que la agente del FBI le había dado, por si quería añadir algo más a su declaración. Desde ese momento toda su vida se había convertido en una montaña rusa, hasta llevarle al lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

\- Peter, tenemos que hacerlo ya… los vigilantes acaban de entrar y no volverán hasta dentro de 20 minutos… ¿Estás preparado?

El asintió.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón negro y pulsó unos números. Una aplicación apareció en la pantalla… la interfaz solo consistía en la hora actual y un botón rojo.

Miró a Debra y pulsó el botón. Una cuenta atrás se inició.

Los dos salieron detrás de los árboles. Debra, con su mono negro y su pequeña mochila del mismo color, pasaba totalmente desapercibida… confiaba en que el también. También iba de negro pero su mochila era un poco más grande. Tenía que llevar el equipo, y aunque fuera pequeño, necesitaba su espacio.

Corrieron encorvados dejando atrás la línea de arboles y adentrándose en el perfecto césped que rodeaba el magnífico edificio. Llegaron a la ventana de su despacho y Debra, a una velocidad increíble y sin hacer apenas ruido rompió el cristal y abrió el cerrojo. Esperaron unos momentos por si la alarma sonaba, pero no lo hizo. Ella sonrió.

\- Buen trabajo Peter...

El se encogió de hombros.

\- Un juego de niños, siempre he sido bueno colándome donde no debía...- dijo con la voz temblorosa quitándole importancia. Hacía mucho frio esa noche en Washington pero los nervios eran lo que hacía que su voz temblara.

Debra subió la hoja de la ventana de guillotina, y arrojaron las mochilas dentro. Ayudó a Peter, y luego, se coló ella.

Nada más entrar. Peter miró la cuenta atrás de su móvil… habían pasado poco mas de 5 minutos.

Debra volvió a bajar la ventana y se colocó, pegada a ella, oculta en las sombras.

\- Todo tuyo, yo solo vigilo…- le dijo.

Peter se sentó en su mesa y sacó su portátil de uno de los cajones. Cuando habían planeado esto, se dieron cuenta de que la única forma de sacar la información de allí era hacerlo así, ya que una de las normas de la empresa, era que ningún empleado podía entrar ni salir con un dispositivo de almacenamiento.

Unas taquillas en la zona de entrada del personal guardan sus efectos personales y entraban a la zona de trabajo sin nada propio… Peter tenía en su mesa todo aquello que necesitaba para poder trabajar. El móvil era para empresa y se quedaba allí, cuando él salía.

Ahora, acababa de sacar de su mochila dos discos duros de ocho terabytes cada y los conectó a su portátil.

Colocó su teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa. Habían pasado 8 minutos.

Empezó a teclear. Accedió enseguida a lo que estaba buscando y con un simple clic del ratón, se inició la descarga de los archivos.

Debra, movió inquieta. El sistema de seguridad, cámaras incluidas, había sido inutilizado, pero sabían que en 20 minutos estaría arreglado. Les quedaban poco mas de 10… y los vigilantes pasarían en 5.

\- Peter, date prisa.. No podemos tardar mucho mas… los vigilantes empezaran la ronda en breve y no podemos arriesgarnos a salir por otro sitio que no sea la misma ventana por la que hemos entrado.

\- Esto lleva su tiempo.. el compresor es rápido y el disco duro también pero es mucha información por descargar… Ya te he avisado de que no hay membretes ni nombres en los informes… Puede que no lo aceptan como prueba… no hay nada que lo identifique como procedente de aquí…

Debra sonrió. Se acercó a la puerta a tiempo de ver una luz que aparecía en el pasillo.

\- Lo harán si tu lo llevas… y si no, ya pensaremos en algo mas tarde.. Lo importante es saber que traman… y que lo lean, después de lo del Baker, seguro que tienen la mente más abierta a creerse tu historia.

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Soy tan poca cosa en comparación con todo esto que me siento como una hormiga a punto de ser pisoteado.

\- ¡Bienvenido al club!.. pero piensa, que nosotros nos movemos más rápido que ellos.. – Cogió aire y abrió mucho los ojos.-. ¿Ya?

El negó.

\- Todavía no… quedan un par de minutos..

Debra abrió su mochila. Sacó un maletín y de dentro de él una jeringuilla...la pinchó en un bote y extrajo el contenido.

Peter la miro intrigado.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Un regalo de un amigo.. .- suspiró-. A quien echo mucho de menos…..- dijo pesarosa-. Y una forma de deshacernos de alguna visita inesperada sin hacer ruido... Sigue con lo que estás haciendo y no pares aunque oigas cosas…. Y termina…

Debra se colocó detrás de la puerta y espero a que ésta se abriera. Cuando lo hizo, no dio tiempo a que la persona que entraba dijese nada, le clavo la jeringuilla en el cuello y cayó fulminado a sus pies.

Peter no dijo nada, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que habían entrado en su despacho, el intruso ya estaba muerto.

\- ¿Lo has matado…?.- le pregunto incrédulo.

Debra se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Lo conoces?.- le preguntó.

El se acercó al muerto y lo miró detenidamente.

\- Apenas… El servicio de seguridad no se relaciona demasiado con los demás empleados….- pero aun así, notó que se sentía mal al ver que lo había matado.

-Hazme caso… por lo que han hecho y siguen haciendo, merecen morir…

Peter no dijo nada, no quería pensar en que sus actos habían acabado con la vida de ese hombre, por muy culpable que fuese.

Se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la mesa. La descarga estaba a punto de terminar.

\- Vete preparando, esto va a estar en… tres, dos, uno… ya .- Sacó de golpe los dos discos duros y los metieron en las mochilas.

Pulso el botón de volver "sistema a valores predeterminados " y formateó los discos duros internos. No había mucho que pudieran encontrar, pero por lo menos los entretendría un rato.

Miró el móvil encima de la mesa. Apenas dos minutos.

\- ¡Vámonos! .- le gritó Debra desde la ventana-. Tenemos el tiempo más que justo..

Saltaron al suelo del jardín, se pusieron las mochilas y echaron a correr de vuelta a los arboles.

Peter miró su móvil. Quedaba un minuto para que arreglaran el sistema eléctrico del complejo... ¡Qué lástima que los generadores de emergencia no funcionasen!

Debra había llegado ya a los robles centenarios que los separaban de la carretera y a él le quedaban poco mas de 200 metros cuando algo le golpeó en la espalda. Dos veces.

Cayó al suelo de bruces abriendo la boca, cual pez, intentando coger aire… Sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho y apenas podía respirar. Intentó arrastrarse al lugar donde sabía que Debra lo estaba esperando, pero su cuerpo no respondió.

A pesar de que su mente empezada a nublarse, supo lo que le había pasado. Dos balas le habían dado. Una en la columna y la otra en el pulmón. No había nada que hacer… Oyó como unos pasos apresurados se dirigían hacia él… Cerró los ojos pensando en Marina y después de un último intento por respirar, murió.

* * *

Dana acababa de llegar a los árboles cuando oyó los disparos. Se giró rápidamente a tiempo de ver a Peter caer al suelo.

Lo vio como intentaba llegar, arrastrarse y agarrándose a las briznas de césped, y se dio cuenta enseguida, de que no podía moverse y apenas respirar.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable.

No había nada que hacer, moriría en cuestión de segundos. Volvió a abrirlos y lo vio intentar coger aire con desesperación y acto seguido dejar de hacerlo. Acababa de morir.

\- Lo siento mucho Peter, pero te juro que merecerá la pena.- se ajustó la mochila y salió corriendo todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus piernas, perdiéndose en la fría noche de la capital del estado.

* * *

La llamada de Mark pilló a Evan en el club acompañando a Jt.

Su amigo estaba destrozado y le sabia mal dejarlo solo, pero esto era una urgencia.

Llamó a Heather desde el pie de la escalera, que ascendía a las habitaciones y ésta bajo refunfuñando.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?... os he dicho que tengo mucho que hacer..

Dejó de hablar en cuanto vio la cara de Evan.

\- Tenemos que ir al hospital… Cat está sangrando y le duele mucho el vientre… la llevan hacia allí.

Heather bajo corriendo y cogió la mano de Evan.

\- ¿Eso es malo verdad?.

El se la apretó.

\- Puede ser que sí, y puede ser que no… no nos pongamos en lo peor hasta saberlo seguro… ¿ de acuerdo?

Heather sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Si... de acuerdo.

Entraron otra vez en salón y cogieron sus abrigos.

Heather se fijo enseguida en la expresión de Jt..

\- No te preocupes todavía….

Evan fue hacia ella.

\- Heather…no…

Jt lo hizo un gesto indicándolo que él se encargaba.

\- No es eso, bueno también es eso… pero … .- se pasó la lengua por los labios intentando contener la emoción-. Me acaban de avisar que mi padre ha muerto.

Heather compungida, se echó en sus brazos rápidamente.

\- Oh! Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…..¡ Oh Dios mío! .- las lagrimas cayeron por su rostro, mientras Jt hundía el suyo en el hombro de ella-… es… es…

Jt se apartó.

\- Lo sé… es horrible…. Pero ahora tenéis que iros… Cat os necesita…. Y Vincent está a punto de llegar…

Evan se acercó a él y le apretó el hombro.

\- Ya sabes lo que ha dicho Cat…no decirle nada hasta que ella te vuelva a llamar…

\- Pero…. me sabe malo que no vaya… lo de mi padre ya no tiene remedio y yo puedo estar solo…

\- Lo sé….- le dijo Evan asintiendo-. Pero Cat manda y no quiere que Vincent se preocupe sin necesidad…. Acuérdate todo lo que hemos leído sobre embarazos estos meses… puede no ser nada… simplemente un toque de atención a la futura madre para que se esté quieta de una vez….

Heather asintió.

\- Es cierto… la naturaleza es sabia.

Jt suspiró.

\- Siendo muy egoísta, reconozco que un poco sí que lo necesito…- miró hacia arriba intentado que las lagrimas no volvieron a salir, cuando lo consiguió, volvió a mirar a sus amigos-. .. pero en cuanto me llaméis, lo mando con Cat… y me preparó para la bronca del siglo…

Evan sonrió.

\- No creo… es más, conociendo a Vincent, se irá a ver a su mujer, pero se sentirá fatal por dejarte solo.

Jt, ladeó la cabeza, no muy convencido.

\- Ya veremos… e iros ya…. Os necesitan…

Los dos asintieron y salieron del Club después de ponerse los abrigos.

\- ¡Evan, espera! .-le grito Jt cuando estaban apunto de a salir por la puerta. Este se volvió y vio como le lanzaba las llaves de su coche.

\- Está aparcado en la puerta…

Evan las cogió al vuelo.

\- Gracias..

\- De nada….

Asintió y salió siguiendo a Heather.

Llegaron a su sala de trabajo del hospital unos minutos antes de que lo hicieran los demás.

Heather le dio la mano a su hermana y ambas se dirigieron hacia la camilla donde estaba el ecógrafo.

Evan se acercó a los demás.

\- Si no os importa, como ya sabéis, en la sala de la derecha, hay una cafetera y una nevera que Jt se encarga de rellenar religiosamente…. Esperar allí…por favor...

Bob y Rebecca se resistieron durante unos segundos, pero Stuart la cogió a ella de la mano, y Mark agarró a su padre del hombro.

\- ¡Vámonos! .- les dijo él-. Está en las mejores manos…..

Miró a Evan y sonrió. Salió el último y cerró la puerta de la sala detrás de él.

Cat permanecía tumbada esperando a que le hicieran una ecografía.

Heather preparó el equipo.

-¿Que tal la fiesta? – le preguntó para hacer que se relajara mientras empezaban con la prueba.

\- ¡Oh! Bien… .- dijo ella cogiendo aire y mirando fijamente al techo-. Hemos tenido de todo… hemos conocido a uno de las que más mandan en el Consorcio y nos hemos topado con un agente de Scotland Yard que nos estaba siguiendo….

Heather abrió mucho los ojos, mientras preparaba el monitor…

\- Pues si que ha dado para mucho….

Evan llegó hasta ellas.

\- ¿Scotland Yard? … eso es bueno ¿no? …. Tenían entendido que en Inglaterra no se podía hacer nada contra los que controlaban todo esto...

Cat siguió mirando el techo mientras hablaba. Intentaba relajarse, pero le era del todo imposible. Se agarró a los bordes acolchados de la camilla y Heather vio como sus nudillo se ponían blancos.

Evan levantó la falda del vestido hasta la cintura y aplicó el gel para la ecografía.

\- Ya sabes que está un poco frio… .- la miró-. … ¿has notado que se muevan en esta ultima hora? ..- le preguntó.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cerrando los ojos cuando notó el frio liquido en su ligeramente abultado vientre.

\- Bueno, eso no tiene porque significar nada

Heather se levanto para dejarle sitio a Evan, pero él la hizo sentarse.

\- No… lo vas a hacer tú…

Ella se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero sonriendo se volvió a sentar y cogió el ecógrafo.

\- Ve pasándolo poco a poco..- le dijo agachándose ligeramente detrás de ella. Heather se giró para para encontrarse su pálido rostro justo encima de su hombro. Tragó saliva, no era momento para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

Las imágenes de los bebes se presentaron delante de ella.

\- Busca el corazón… tenemos que oirlos… . .- le dijo.

Evan le cogió la mano y la dirigió a la zona donde mejor se podía oír.

Los tres contuvieron la respiración.

Al cabo de unos segundos un sonido se empezó a oír. Un sonido, doble, rítmico y rápido.

Evan sonrió y elevo el volumen de la maquina.

\- Ahí están…- dijo aliviado.

Cat soltó el aire que tenía retenido y Heather hizo lo mismo…

\- Ahora vamos a controlar que todo este su sitio… .- le dijo Evan a Cat , mirándola.. -…. Tranquila, a primera vista no se aprecia ninguna cosa extraña, los bebes están bien..- mientras los observaban se fueron moviendo sin problemas en el pequeño espacio del que disponían.

Estuvieron examinando a Cat durante una hora más y comprobaron que había dejado de sangrar.

Cat se sentó en la camilla despacio. Evan cogió una de las banquetas de trabajo y se sentó en frente de ella. Heather se coloco a su lado sonriendo.

\- Ahora viene la reprimenda del doctor…. .- le dijo a su hermana mientras se quitaba parte del gel de la ecografía, que había acabado en sus manos-. Te dejo con él… Voy a contárselo a los demás, y… deberías llamar a tu marido ¿no crees? No sabe nada, y al pobre Jt posiblemente esté apunto de darle un ataque de nervios… y ya está sufriendo bastante..

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjalo… que siga un poco mas con él… en cuanto se enteré vendrá enseguida y no quiero que lo dejo solo aún….

Heather salió de la sala.

\- Jt querría que se fuese… no lo olvides… .- le dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Evan asintió.

Heather salió de la sala y fue a buscar a los demás.

Cat se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó mirando e Evan.

\- Se lo que vas a decirme, pero tienes que entender que con la está cayendo no puedo estarme sentada, esperando que los meses pasen… Además estoy bien.. . no me notó cansada, me encuentro perfectamente..

Evan asintió.

\- Si lo sé… pero tu nivel de estrés es excesivo y eso se trasmite a los bebes… ellos sienten lo que tu sientes, lo mismo que tú sientes lo que ellos sienten…. .- se acomodó lo mejor posible en la banqueta-. Dices que has tenido más de una sorpresa esta noche, ¿verdad?

Cat movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

\- Es una razón más que suficiente, para que unida a la prueba del otro día y a tu preocupación por Heather y los demás, tu organismo te dé un toque de atención..- continuo diciendo Evan. Se cruzó de brazos-. Tienes que dejar de comportarte como si no estuvieras embarazada… Lo estás…. Y cada vez más por cierto..

Cat se tocó su vientre.

-Si.- le dijo mirándolo-…. Tienes razón, pero no puedo…. Además, creo saber por qué ha ocurrido esto… Alguien me ha alterado bastante..

\- No dejes que lo haga… quiere a los niños, no puede evitar dejar claro quién manda, y por donde quiera que vayan… Al igual que su antepasado, se creen en posesión de la verdad absoluta y creen que el fin justifica todos los medios.. .- le dijo Rebecca entrando en la sala, seguida por los demás. Se acercó a Cat-. me alegro mucho de que todo esté bien… pero tienes que hacer caso a Evan… vete a casa y descansa….y deja de preocuparte..- miró a Stuart, a Mark y a Bob-. Nosotros lo haremos por ti…

Heather se acercó al grupo que se había formado en torno a su hermana.

\- ¿De quien estáis hablando?

\- En la fiesta del consulado nos hemos encontrado con la persona más influyente del Consorcio…..- empezó a decir Stuart.

\- La cabeza de todo esto.- le aclaró Mark-. Y uno de los hombres más influyentes de Inglaterra, emparentado con la familia real y por tanto, intocable, bajo todos los conceptos.

Stuart siguió hablando después de la interrupción de Mark.

\- Ha tenido un encuentro muy desafortunado con Catherine...

Ella asintió.

\- Si... me ha pedido que le cuidara a mis hijos…

Heather se llevó las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

Evan cogió aire un par de veces antes de hablar. Los demás notaron que hacia lo imposible por controlarse.

\- Bien… .- dijo al final-. Es un gran motivo para que las cosas se hayan descontrolado… imagino tu nivel de estrés ante algo así… y por esa misma razón..- se puso de pie y ayudó a Cat a que ella hiciera lo mismo-. Hazme el favor de ir a tu casa y no te muevas en un par días de allí… Te diría más, pero con que estés esos dos días de reposo, me conformo… además, no creo que aguantes mucho más…

Cat movió la cabeza en un gesto de afirmación.

\- Te prometo que estaré en casa….

Mark intervino entonces.

\- No te preocupes por eso… Ward ya sabe lo del embarazo y le ha dicho que nada de calles… .- se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sonrió-. y se ha salvado de que la mande a casa, porque tenemos "contactos"… pero si no...

Bob. que había permanecido muy callado hasta entonces, se acercó a su hija.

\- Venga, te llevaremos a casa….- le dio la mano a Evan-. Gracias por todo… supongo que no querías haber dejado a Jt ahora… pero…

\- No te preocupes, lo entiende perfectamente, y seguro que está deseando que Cat le llame…..- dijo mirándola fijamente.

Ella se puso su abrigo y se cogió del brazo de su padre.

\- En cuanto esté en el coche le llamo… .- los miró a todos-.. tenéis que entenderme… .- se pasó la lengua por los labios-. No me sentía con fuerzas para decirle a Vincent que algo malo había pasado… después de todo lo que he luchado para que estuviera conmigo en esto…- se toco su barriga-. … no me creía capaz de decirle que había acabado…-ladeó la cabeza con gesto compungido-. Hemos elegido ya los nombres… hubiera sido horrendo…si…

Su padre la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

\- Pero no ha pasado… todo está bien…y vas a hacer caso a Evan…. Te vamos a cuidar….- sonrió mirándola a los ojos-. ¿Qué nombres habíais elegido?

Ella se quito las lágrimas de la cara con la mano.

-Michael y Vanessa…. Michael por el padre de Vincent y….

Bob la volvió a abrazar mientras Heather corría hacia ella y los tres se fundían en el mismo abrazo.

Mark no pudo evitar toser.

\- Bueno, ya vale de tanto sentimentalismo….- cogió a Cat de la mano. Miró a su padre y sonrió abiertamente, al verle contener las lágrimas -. Papa no te reconozco... ¿será que de verdad te estás haciendo mayor?... ¿o las hijas son las hijas?… ¿Por que por mí no has llorado nunca?... y me han herido….en algún caso gravemente...

Bob puso los ojos en blanco, soltó un bufido, y echó a andar hacia la salida, sacando las llaves del coche del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Evan se dirigió a Heather cuando todos los demás ya se habían ido.

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos también nosotros….

\- Si….

Se pusieron sus abrigos y salieron de sala para coger el coche de Jt. Mientras iban subiendo por las escaleras Heather se volvió hacia él.

\- Creo que deberías traerte más cosas, y dormir en la habitación que iba a utilizar Lynn… no creo que ese sofá sea cómodo para ti...

Evan se paró en el peldaño en el que estaba.

\- Lo pensaré….

Heather iba a añadir algo más pero se contuvo. Era mejor dejarlo así… pensarlo era mejor que decir, no….

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y encendió la luz. Soltó un grito en el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado allí. Todo estaba revuelto…

Cuando Evan vio lo que había pasado, la expresión de su rostro empezó a cambiar… para cuando entró dentro, sus ojos se habían vuelto amarillos, y la posición de su cuerpo, indicaba muy a las claras que estaba buscando para cazar.

Heather nunca lo había visto así… es más, apenas había visto a Vincent en plena transformación. Se fue acercando a él… mientras lo observaba con detenimiento. Su rostro extrañamente deformado… pero a todas luces reconocible…Su expresión de profunda concentración…

Intentó no hacer ruidos al ir detrás de él… ¿en ese estado la reconocería?... Cat siempre le había dicho que ella podía calmar a Vincent… ¿también podría hacerlo ella con Evan?...

El entró en el cuatro de Lynn decidido… Heather supo enseguida que quien quiera que fuese, había ido a por ese cuarto… Evan fijo su vista de ojos amarillos en la ventana… Estaba abierta…. ¿se había ido por ahí?... Después se dio la vuelta y se fijo en una pequeña percha colocada en la pared, al lado de la cama. Se quedo quieto.

Heather siguió su mirada y observó el lugar. En esa percha Lynn, había colgado a modo de decoración, un pequeño sombrero de lana y un pañuelo de color lavanda con pequeñas flores amarillas.

El sombrero estaba tirado en la cama… pero el pañuelo no se veía por ningún lado… Tal vez, lo había metido en la bolsa que le diera a Cat, el día que habían ido a comprar ropa, para que se la diese a Lynn, allá donde estuviese… Pero no, no habia sido así, estaba segura de que no lo había hecho…

Se giro hacia Evan que seguía sin apartar la mirada de esa percha manteniendo la misma expresión en el rostro. Se acercó a él con preocupación… ¿sería capaz de hacerlo volver?

\- Evan…- le cogió del brazo con cuidado-. Vuelve de donde quiera que estés, vuelve-. Le dijo casi en un susurro.

El se giró a mirarla. Sus ojos ambarinos fijos en ella. Heather contuvo la respiración.

\- Vuelve por favor… él que hizo esto ya no está…

Y nada mas decir esto, poco a poco fue notando como Evan iba volviendo hasta que sus ojos volvieron a ser azules y su expresión cambio.

\- Heather…- la llamó todavía con un deje gutural en la voz-. ¡Heather! – Gritó ahora agarrándola de los brazos-. Me has…. visto… así….

Ella asintió.

\- Si… pero no pasa nada… lo entiendo…. No pasa nada…

Evan salió de la habitación rápidamente. No soportaba que ella lo hubiera visto…

-Tengo que salir de aquí…. .- cogió su abrigo y se encamino hacia la puerta. Se paró antes de llegar….-. Llama a Vincent y dile lo que ha pasado… Va de detrás de ella…

Heather si dio cuenta entonces, de a qué se debía la ausencia del pañuelo. El hibrido estaba rastreando a Lynn

\- Evan, por favor, no te vayas…. .- viendo que su suplica no funcionaba probó con otras cosa-. ¡Tienes que protegerme! ¡Se lo prometiste a Cat!

El se giró antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Estaré cerca… no me sigas… y por cierto, dile también a Vincent, que lo he sentido…

Cerró con un portazo, dejando a una desesperada y perpleja Heather sola, en el apartamento.

* * *

Vincent llegó a casa de madrugada. No hizo más que contarle todo Jt, y salió del club en dirección a su casa… no sin antes abrazar a su amigo. El pobre no tenia culpa de nada… toda era culpa de Cat. ¿Cómo demonios había sido capaz de ocultarle algo así?.. La explicación que le había dado Jt, tal vez fuese mínimamente aceptable, pero aun así, tenía que haber estado con ella… para lo bueno y para lo malo… Le había costado mucho darse cuenta de ello, y ahora era ella, la que lo excluía por si la cosa iba mal…

Expulsó aire con fuerza mientras metía la llave en la cerradura. Entró despacio y nada más llegar al salón vio a Bob y Mark que dormitaban en el sofa y el sillón, respectivamente. Dejó caer el abrigo en el sofá y tosió con fuerza. Los dos se despertaron a la vez.

\- ¡Buenas noches! .- les saludo-. Ya veo que os habéis quedado los dos… Cat me ha dicho que solo estaría Mark.

Bob se levanto masajeándose en cuello.

\- Siempre son dos mejor que uno….

Vincent asintió.

Mark también se levantó cojeando ligeramente. Todavía le molestaba la herida que se hizo el día que repelieron el asalto a la casa de Cat, ahora de Rebecca, en verano.

\- Cat, se empeñó en que no te dijésemos nada….- se disculpó enseguida-. Nadie quería hacerlo…. no creo fuese justo… pero..

Vincent asintió.

\- La conozco bien, no te preocupes… .- le dijo.

Bob pasó por el lado de ambos y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Te dejamos con ella… Está dormida….- se puso su abrigo-. ¿Vas a ir a Boston con Jt?

Vincent asintió.

\- Si… Jt me ha dicho que no vaya y me quede con Cat, pero no quiero dejar que vaya solo..

Mark se puso también su abrigo.

\- Yo me quedare con Cat todo el tiempo que haga falta... no te preocupes por ella, tiene a mucha gente alrededor que la protege…

Vincent cayó entonces en la cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Que habéis hecho con nuestro amigo de Scotland Yard?.

Bob sonrió.

\- Erik y los demás, lo han llevado a mi casa… Stuart y Rebecca han ido después de saber que Cat estaba bien….- levantó las cejas-. Ahora mismo estarán poniéndose al día.. .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Todavía no me creo que de verdad están investigando esto… Después de tanto tiempo haciéndonos creer que nos ignoraban.

Vincent fue hacia una de las mesitas auxiliares y abrió uno de los cajones.

\- Más vale tarde que nunca… puede venirnos muy bien para lo que se nos viene encima…- sacó un juego de llaves. Se las dio a Mark-. Mientras no esté en casa quédatelas… por si acaso… y cuida de ella…

\- Lo haré.. .- se tocó el cuello sonriendo-. Por la cuenta que me trae…

Bob abrió la puerta.

\- Te dejamos dormir… ella está tranquila...

Vincent asintió.

\- ¿Te irás pronto? .- le preguntó Mark.

\- Si… llamaré a Jt… y supongo que a primera hora de la mañana…Cuando lo tenga todo listo te llamare…

-Perfecto...

Se despidieron y salieron los dos del apartamento. Vincent cerró la puerta despacio.

Se fue quitando la ropa mientras iba llegando a su cuarto. Cuando entró vio que Cat estaba dormida de costado. Dejó todo en su parte del armario y se metió en la cama, después de ponerse el pijama.

Se pegó a ella y la abrazó desde detrás. Aspiró con fuerza el aroma de su pelo y cerró los ojos.

\- Te has puesto el pijama .- Le dijo ella sin moverse. Se limitó a coger sus manos que se cruzaban a la altura de su alta cintura, ahora, y taparlas con lo suyas.

El sonrió sin abrir los ojos.

\- No creo que sea momento para ciertas cosas…

Ella asintió sin volverse.

-Debería estar muy enfadado contigo..- le dijo mordiéndole con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja -. Pero sobre todo estoy aliviado… por eso te vas a librar de una buena bronca…. ¡Cat, no puedes dejarme al margen de algo así!… .- le dijo elevando ligeramente el tono de voz.

Ella se revolvió pero siguió sin darse la vuelta.

\- No quería preocuparte hasta que estuviéramos seguros de si había motivo para ello… además Jt te necesitaba y te necesita… eres su amigo y su casi hermano… .- suspiró-. . El pobre lo habrá pasado fatal sabiendo lo que sabia y sin poder decirte nada…

\- ¿Como lograste que estuviera callado?

\- Se lo hice jurar… bueno, se lo suplique hasta las lágrimas…

Vincent sonrió.

\- Las lágrimas de una mujer, cuantas guerras habrán evitado y cuantas, habrán provocado.

\- Si… en este caso funciono… ¿cómo está él?...- le preguntó girándose hacia él.

Vincent la besó antes de contestar. Tímidamente su lengua se abrió camino en la boca de ella, pero enseguida se apartó.

\- No es momento… - dijo en voz alta lo que provocó una carcajada en Cat, mientras ella asentía-. Jt está muy triste… tenían una relación distante, pero Theodore era un buen padre… Él también era químico…Su madre, Julia, es bióloga…

Cat, al oír los nombres de los padres de Jt, abrió los ojos como platos...

\- ¡Eh! ¿Theodore y Julia?… ¿no… será?...

Vincent se dio cuenta de su error.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! .- se intentó levantar de la cama, pero su mujer le agarró de los pantalones.

\- ¡No puedes dejarme así!.- soltó el pijama-. … No puedo hacer esfuerzos… no puedes contrariarme…- le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. En serio, no puedo ir detrás de ti… Ven y cuéntame.. cariño.. .- le dijo dando unos golpecitos con la palma de la mano, en la cama a su lado.

Vincent a regañadientes se sentó donde ella le indicaba.

\- No puedo hablar de este tema o soy hombre muerto… .- encendió la lámpara de su mesilla, y a continuación, se levantó la manga de la camiseta de su pijama. Señaló una pequeña marca de su antebrazo -. Ves esto…

Cat asintió, entrecerrando los ojos. Apenas se distinguía una pequeña cicatriz.

-Juré con sangre que jamás lo diría… aunque fuese torturado…

Cat sonrió. Levantó el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Vincent quería apartarse de ella… pero no lo hizo…

-No, cosquillas, no, Cat… Eso es jugar sucio…

Ella empezó a levantarle la camiseta por la cintura para practicar esa tortura ancestral, en su ingle… Sabía que era su punto débil.

\- ¿No serás capaz?….- le dijo él cerrando los ojos.

\- Tienes alguna duda sobre eso…..- le dijo ella con voz melosa.

El apretó los labios y cerró los ojos…

Y justo en ese momento, en que se veía a si mismo rompiendo una promesa que había hecho hacia más de 25 años…. Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Se levantó rápidamente de la cama y fue a cogerlo.

\- Tiene que ser importante para que alguien llame a estas horas…

Cat no se dio por vencida. Se sentó en la cama, se puso un cojín a su espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

Vincent contestó. Su expresión cambio al instante… la de Cat también en cuando lo vio.

\- ¿Estás segura? .- articuló el nombre de Heather para que Cat supiera quién era.

\- ¡Heather?! Qué pasa?.- preguntó ella preocupada.

Hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero Vincent se lo impidio y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo su mano.

\- Si… Así puede rastrearla... Bien, era lo que esperaba… No podía tardar en ir…. No…. no te preocupes, no volverá… por lo que nos dijo Lynn, está obsesionado por ella…

Cat enseguida supo de qué estaban hablando. Vincent tapó el micro del teléfono y se lo contó. Siguió hablando con Heather. Lo que oyó a continuación le hizo levantarse de la cama, otra vez.

\- Bueno, eso es normal. A mí me paso lo mismo con Cat… Volverá enseguida.. Necesita tiempo para asimilar el que le hayas visto… Se dé que te hablo.- le dijo suspirando mirando su mujer. Lo siguiente que le dijo Heather no se lo esperaba -. ¿Enserio te ha dicho eso?... Hablare con él en cuanto vuelva de Boston… puede ser muy importante…. Si… y no preocupes, no estará lejos, no te puede dejar sola y lo sabe…. Vete a dormir… De acuerdo… si se lo diré…

Colgó el teléfono, lo dejo en la mesilla y se metió en la cama.

Abrazó a su mujer y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Evan le ha dicho a Heather que ha podido notar a Ethan…

Cat se incorporo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

\- No tengo ni idea… -. El la obligó a volverse a tumbar, pero permanecieron abrazados.

\- Puede que haya sido algo puntual, pero de todos modos, en cuento vuelva de Boston, iré a verle… pero antes de irme, tengo que ir a los túneles… Ethan irá esta noche… Tendrán que estar preparados….- acarició la espalda de su mujer..-. Ahora a dormir… tienes que descansar todo lo que puedas...

Ella asintió. Levantó la cabeza y lo besó, entreteniéndose en ello todo lo que pudo.

\- … pero que conste que no me olvido de lo de Jt..- le dijo sonriendo.

-¡A dormir! .- le ordenó él.

La abrazó más fuerte y los dos cerraron los ojos. Se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente, pensando el uno en el otro.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, regresó al apartamento. Había permanecido todo el tiempo sentado en las escaleras del portal de la casa de enfrente, sumergido en un mar de pensamientos atormentados.

No podía soportar que lo hubiese visto en ese estado, pero en el momento que vio todo revuelto no pudo controlarse…

Todo cambio sin que pudiera hacer nada y la necesidad de dar a caza a la persona que podía hacer daño a quien quería, se apoderó de él. Lo mismo le pasó en el momento que supo que alguien podía hacerle daño a Cat… y entonces fue capaz de matar y no sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento… Todavía podía sentir el sabor de la sangre que había salpicado su cara.

Ahora Heather sabía lo que significaba quererle…. Era imposible... Cat y Vincent lo habían conseguido, pero él…. Él no era Vincent… todo era mucho más complicado…. Vincent sabía lo que era… pero él no.

Se levantó del escalón cuando vio que empezaba a nevar, tenía que volver, no quería dejarla sola ni un segundo más… Al hacerlo un mareo le recorrió… Se apoyó y en la pared y poco a poco, desapareció. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces y con decisión cruzó la calle.

Al entrar dentro del apartamento, la vio tumbada en el sofá. Se había tapado con una manta y llevaba el teléfono en la mano.

Con mucho cuidado se lo quitó y lo dejó en la mesa que había enfrente.

Estuvo observándola unos segundos, viendo como respiraba con tranquilidad…

\- Pequeña y dulce Heather, ¿de verdad, vas a ser capaz de quererme?….- le dijo muy bajito para no despertarla-. …¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?... .- preguntó a continuación al destino mientras la arropaba.

Suspiró y se alejó despacio de ella. Se tumbó, sin quitarse la ropa, encima de la cama de la propia Heather, y cerró los ojos…

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de su despertador.

Besó a su chica en la frente dejándola dormir y se metió en la ducha. El agua fría lo despejó de inmediato y empezó a pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día…

Se afeitó y se vistió deprisa. Le mandó un mensaje a Mark para decirle que podía venir cuando quisiera. Él se iba a ir enseguida.

Le contestó en un par de segundos. "Voy ya"

Cat abrió los ojos, viéndole vestirse. Se acababa de acordar de una cosa importante.

\- Antes de iros, dile a Jt que me traiga dosis de la medicación de Lynn, tengo que bajarla a los túneles.

\- Yo se la llevare yo , tengo con hablar con ellos antes de irme…

\- ¿Ethan?.

\- Si…Ethan…. Les llevare unos cuantos dardos y la pistola… Hay que cazarlo pero no matarlo… espero que eso les quede claro...

Cat se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba.

\- ¿Vendrás mañana?

-En cuanto podamos… supongo que el entierro será mañana por la mañana… no sé si Jt también se querrá quedar esa noche… posiblemente si.. o sea, que piensa más bien en un par de días.. ¿Ok?

Ella asintió.

Vincent abrió una maleta pequeña que había sacado a la parte de arriba del armario y echó un poco de ropa para cambiarse, el cargador del móvil…y algunas cosas de aseo personal. Cuando hubo acabado, se sentó en la cama y la besó.

Ella se colgó de su cuello.

\- Te echare de menos…

\- Y yo a ti… cada segundo…

Vincent acarició con delicadeza la cara de su mujer.

\- Estos dos días quédate en casa… duerme, ve la tele, duerme…. Nada mas… por favor.. Olvídate de patear culos, por el momento.- acarició la redonda tripita de su mujer-. Piensa en ellos…

Ella sonrió.

\- Lo prometo…

El la miró sonriendo a su vez, con marcado escepticismo.

\- No te creo… para nada…Llamaré a Mark de vez en cuando….

Cat rió.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

\- Será Mark….

Cogió la maleta, y volvió a besar su mujer… Ella lo agarro fuerte del cuello, para profundizar en el beso…

Volvieron a llamar…

\- ¡Mierda!.- se separó de su mujer a disgusto-. Le he dado unas llaves…..

La volvió a mirar y suspirando salió de la habitación.

-Me llevo el Mustang.. ¿Ok?.. .- le gritó mientras andaba por el pasillo.

-¡ Ok…!.- le grito ella desde la cama-. Te quiero…

\- Y yo a ti…- le dijo mientras abría la puerta esperando encontrar a Mark, pero la persona que vio en el umbral era totalmente inesperada.

\- ¡Tess!

-¡ Hola! .- le saludo ella con gesto cansado y preocupado.

Se abrazaron con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué tal estas? .- le pregunto él sorprendido.

\- Mejor…

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado? .- le preguntó Vincent mientras se separaban.

\- Heather ..- le dijo simplemente.

Entraron en la casa y Vincent cerró la puerta.

\- Ha sido una falsa alarma, pero se alegrara mucho de verte…- se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Expulsó aire con fuerza antes de hablar -. Tess, hay otra cosa…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

\- Lo sé... también me lo dijo...

\- Ahora nos vamos a Boston, pero si quieres ir a verle.. . Todavía hay tiempo.. .- le dijo esperanzado en que lo hiciera.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No…

Vincent no se dio por vencido.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

Volvió a negar.

-No...

Vincent se mordió el labio y miró al techo, sin poder disimular su enfado. Volvió a mirar a su amiga, que incapaz de soportar esa mirada de reproche, había agachado la cabeza.

\- Supongo que sabes lo que estás haciendo…

Ella asintió.

\- No puedo, Vincent… todavía no..

Vincent cogió su maleta, y fue hacia la puerta, son entender nada de todo esto. La abrió para marcharse, pero antes se dio la vuelta:

\- Todavía lo quieres, lo sé, y él a ti… pero no tardes mucho o tal vez, cuando vuelvas, él se haya cansado de esperar… Nadie puede vivir mucho tiempo con un corazón roto…

Esperó un momento, a que Tess dijera algo, como no lo hizo, se encogió de hombros y salió del apartamento.

En cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse, Tess cogió aire con fuerza y se tapó la cara con las manos. Las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo salieron sin freno. Se permitió, unos segundos dejándose llevar por la ansiedad, y después, volvió a coger aire, se limpió la cara, y llamando a su amiga, se adentro en el pasillo que la llevaba al dormitorio.

Cuando llegó, su rostro, lucia una despreocupada sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola!

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? .- le preguntó incorporándose hasta quedar sentada en la cama.

Tess se sentó en el borde de la cama y la ayudó a colocarse un cojín detrás de la espalda.

\- Heather me llamó ayer a altas horas de la noche… Me dio un buen susto.

Recordó como había pegado un bote en el sofá donde estaba intentando ver una serie, dejando por unas horas de pensar en Gabe, creyendo que podían ser Jo o Henry, para decirle que tenían una pista.

Se quedó helada al oír la voz de Heather y enseguida se puso en lo peor. Últimamente no solía pensar en cosas positivas.

\- Pensé que te había pasado algo… o que definitivamente, los niños no venían bien… y de paso, me contó lo de Jt.- dejó de mirar a Cat mientras pronunciaba el nombre de él.

Cat asintió con seriedad.

\- Si, ha sido una noche difícil….- aliso con un movimiento mecánico la colcha que descansaba en su regazo, mientras hablaba-. Por suerte, los niños están bien…. .- sonrió mirando a su amiga-. Niño y niña..Michael y Vanessa….

Tess abrió los ojos todo lo que fue capaz.

-¡ Oh! ¿En serio?.. ¡Es genial!Me alegro mucho….. .- su expresión cambio un poco antes de seguir hablando-. ¿Y son...? – le preguntó con algo de miedo.

Cat asintió otra vez.

\- Si… Hace poco hicimos las pruebas y el resultado fue positivo… pero yo ya lo sabía… Puedo notar cosas… puedo oír tu corazón en este momento y puedo sentir también si alguien me sigue.

Tess apoyó una mano en la cama. Frunció el ceño.

\- No me lo puedo creer….

\- Así es…. Reconozco que es complicado de entender pero…

\- ¿Y como se lo ha tomado Vincent? .- le preguntó.

Cat sonrió.

\- Bien... Todo está bien por eso lado… no hay problema… además no hay malformaciones y eso ayuda….- cogió aire con fuerza y se tocó la barriga-. Hoy hemos tenido un buen susto….

Tess miró con ternura su abultada tripa.

\- Supongo que todavía estáis cazando malos…

Cat se mordió el labio.

\- Si… todavía… .- agarró a su amiga del brazo-, he pensado en contarte todo 100 veces, pero no quiero preocuparte…Solo puedo decirte que sé que todo acabará pronto .- le mintió porque desde luego no podía asegurarlo, pero también era cierto, que era lo deseaba con todo su ser: que todo acabase pronto y poder hacer una vida lo más normal posible con sus hijos… No mas amenazas-. Espero que no te sepa malo que no te lo cuente en detalle…

Tess negó rápidamente.

\- No, Cat, no, no…. te entiendo perfectamente. Yo fui la que se fue, no tienes porque contarme nada…Yo solo quiero que todos estéis bien… nada mas…

Cat la miró ahora con preocupación.

\- ¿Como estas?

\- Bien.- le dijo su amiga asintiendo-. Cada día un poco mejor… pero todavía me falta bastante para estar al 100%...

\- ¿Y lo tuyo con Joe?

Tess agachó la cabeza y se paso la lengua por el labio supeior. Esa pregunta le había dejado la boca seca.

\- Lo hemos dado un tiempo… A él le costaba verme así…Piensa que no me esfuerzo lo suficiente en recuperarme….

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento.- Cat hizo ímprobos esfuerzos para que no se notara la alegría que le daba saber eso.

Tess levantó una ceja.

\- No me engañas… no lo sientes en absoluto- le dijo sonriendo, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Cat agachó la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada de que la hubiese pillado.

\- No puedo evitarlo, ya sabes lo que pienso de todo esto…. ¿Vas a ir a verle por lo de su padre?

Tess se levantó de la cama rápidamente. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de atrás, de sus vaqueros y fue hacia una de las ventanas del dormitorio. Mientras miraba por ella, contestó a Cat:

\- No…. y no quiero hablar más de ello… por favor Cat… te lo suplico .- Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras cerraba los ojos.

Cat tardó unos segundos en contestar. Notaba como el corazón de ella se estaba acelerando.

\- De acuerdo..- le dijo -. Pero no puedo entenderlo…. El te quiere y sé que estaría ahí contigo, tardaras lo que tardaras en recuperarte.

Tess no dijo nada, pero Cat ya se había dado cuenta de que aún, no había superado lo que pasó con Gabe y sus heridas. Todo eso se había quedado agarrado dentro de ella e iba a ser difícil sacarlo.

\- En fin…. Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy…. .- le dijo.

Su amiga se giró para mirarla y sonrió.

\- Lo sé, pero ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo… De verdad, Cat me maravilla como puedes con todo esto…

Ella levantó las cejas y sonrió.

\- No puedo con todo… ¡mírame donde estoy!…. Durante el tiempo que este Vincent fuera de casa no me puedo mover de aquí…. Descanso y relax, orden de Evan….

Tess rió con ganas.

Cat se acordó de algo entonces.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

Su amiga fue hacia ella y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

\- Claro… dispara…

Cat se removió buscando mejor posición.

\- Un amigo me ha pedido que investigue la desaparición de unos amigos suyos…

Tess asintió.

\- Si…

\- Y resulta que he intentado llegar a los expedientes del caso y me he encontrado con que no puedo acceder a ellos, porque son confidenciales..

\- ¿Qué raro?... y¿ de qué comisaria son?

\- De la 5º….

Tess tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Su corazón se aceleró. Se acordó entonces que Cat podía notarlo e intentó relajarse.

Su compañera lo notó, pero lo confundió con lo que sentía por Jt y no lo asocio con lo que le estaba contando.

\- ¿Qué detective los lleva?.- le preguntó, estando segura de la respuesta.

\- Stevens….

-Tess al oírlo dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones por la boca.

\- ¿Te suena? –le preguntó Cat al verla hacer eso.

-No… no… simplemente me he acordado que en la 5ª son un poco desorganizados trayendo pruebas… ¿y has hablado con él? .- le preguntó tragando saliva con dificultad.

\- No, no lo he localizado… luego intentare llamarle… .- se quedo un momento callada mirando fijamente un punto enfrente de ella-. Si te soy sincera, no puedo entender que tiene de especial unos vagabundos desaparecidos…

Tess se levantó de la cama, sin poder entender como Cat había llegado hasta allí. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que no llegara hasta el detective… y no se enterara, de quien había partido la orden de clasificar esos casos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que me querías pedir? .- le preguntó deseando acabar con esa conversación de una vez por todas.

\- Si…. quería que me mirases en el archivo de pruebas… si hay alguna caja de esos casos…

Tess movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Cat, sabes que no puedo hacer eso ..- "ni quiero", pensó.

\- No tengo aquí los números, pero los apunté en una libreta….Por favor, Tess, se lo debo a alguien…

Tess siguió moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente.

\- Cat, de verdad, es imposible… no sigas..

\- Por favor…

Tess suspiró.

\- Me tengo que ir…. Debo ir a trabajar… .- dijo dando por zanjado el asunto.

Cat asintió, ligeramente decepcionada.

\- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes… Además Mark tiene que estar a punto de llegar…. No me dejan estar sola…. No se fían de mi

Tess sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Te conocen….- le dijo al oído.

Cat rió con ganas.

\- Estaré exactamente en esta cama, hasta que vuelva Mark… hace unas horas estaba muy asustada, no te lo voy a negar, pero ahora….- movió la cabeza negando-. .. No creo que mis hijos, y yo, podamos soportar esta inactividad…. No…

Tess de frunció el ceño.

\- Si… pero tendrás que prometerme que no vas a correr detrás de los malos por a las calles... Se acabo lo de patear culos… Seguro que encuentras cosas mucho más sencillas que hacer en ese mundo peligroso en el que te mueves…

Cat la miro fijamente con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Tu y Vincent cada día os parecéis mas.. Me acaba de decir lo mismo.. "Se acabo patear culos"…

Tess sonrió ligeramente, no quería hablar mucho de Vincent, después de la escena que acababan de vivir juntos.

\- No, simplemente te queremos… mucho… y sabemos que todo esto no es tan fácil como tú crees…

\- Tess… de verdad, siento que estos niños son fuertes… Muy fuertes…

Ella asintió.

\- Me voy….

Cat agarró su mano antes de que se fuera.

\- Por favor... mírame esos archivos .- le rogó con cara de gatito abandonado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y suspiró.

\- Le intentaré….- no puedo soportarlo más y le mintió.-. ….pero no te prometo nada...

Cat sonrió, soltó su mano y se colocó bien la ropa de la cama.

\- Me conformo con eso…- el gatito todavía estaba ahí.

Tess cerró los ojos.

\- No tienes remedio...

Justo en ese momento oyeron como la puerta del apartamento se abría.

\- ¡Soy yo, Mark!… ¡Vincent me ha dado una copia de vuestras llaves!

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos le vieron aparecer por la puerta de la habitación, vestido con unos vaqueros, grueso jersey de lana azul oscuro, y un grueso chaquetón negro.

\- ¡Tess! .- exclamó sorprendido.

Ella fue hacia él y lo abrazó, besándolo en la mejilla.

\- ¿Como estas Mark?

\- Bueno… digamos que bien…. Desde hace mucho años vivo al límite y estaba acostumbrado… pero todo esto es nuevo para mí, y creo que a veces me sobrepasa….- miró su hermana-. Y tú, ¿cómo vas?

Tess se lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.

\- Recuperándome poco a poco….- levantó la mano que Gabe le hirió-. Ya va volviendo a tener fuerza…

Mark sonrió.

\- Dentro de poco me veo de vuelta al FBI… .- suspiró -. Aunque quien sabe.. ¿Te ha contado Cat a lo que nos enfrentamos?

Tess miro a su amiga, que seguía la conversación con atención.

\- No… no quiere que me implique…. Piensa que todavía estoy débil para enfrentarme algo tan difícil…

-¡Tess! .- Cat protestó-. No es eso…

Ella le quitó importancia.

\- No te preocupes, lo entiendo… todavía hay cosas que tengo que arreglar… Es cierto, todavía soy débil.- le dijo con algo de pena en la voz. Luego cogió aire -. Bueno, os dejo…. Mark encantada de volver a verte…. Cuídala mucho de acuerdo…

Mark asintió.

\- Lo haré… pero ella tiene que dejar que lo haga…

Tess rió y despidiéndose salió del cuarto en dirección a la puerta del apartamento.

Tenia que salir de allí cuanto antes. Sentía como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a los nervios que la dominaban.

No soportaba mentir a su amiga, pero todavía, soportaba menos, que a pesar de todo lo que ella hacía para alejarse, el destino siempre la traía de vuelta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo XIII**

Vincent le había dicho a Jt que tenía que hacer una cosa antes de ir a buscarle. Había pasado por el club para coger la medicación de Lynn y le había dicho que volvería enseguida.

\- No te preocupes, el entierro es mañana y ahora mi casa va a estar llena de gente de la universidad y de la familia de mi padre que son…- no sabía exactamente como definirlos-. Ya los conocerás y querrás huir… te lo garantizo… Tómate tu tiempo aquí te esperare…. Y de paso ve pensando en contarme dónde demonios la habéis metido.

Cuando llego a la casa, llamó a la puerta antes de entrar.

Esperó pacientemente. A los pocos segundos oyó pasos que iban hacia allí y la puerta se abrió. Rebecca sonrió al verlo.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que entrase.

\- Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en aparecer por aquí... .-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él-. ¿Cómo está Cat?

Vincent entró en el salón, no sin antes echar un ojo al lugar donde estuvo el piano. No había vuelto a pisar esa casa desde ese día.

No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta imaginando lo que sus vidas serian si todo fuera de otra manera. Si todo fuese normal… Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando no dejarse llevar por la tristeza, tal vez, algún día… podrían vivir allí con sus hijos.

Vincent se dio la vuelta y se encaró con Rebecca.

\- Cat está bien, descansando…. Y ahora ..- se cruzó de brazos-.… dime ¿por qué estabas mintiendo?… Como sabes, mi sexto sentido, no sé si biológico o químico, me avisa de estas cosas. Supongo que a Stuart también, pero está tan enamorado de ti que no se da cuenta, o simplemente sabes cómo manipularlo para que no se dé cuenta…- esto último lo dijo muy serio. Los acontecimientos le habían demostrado que esa mujer sabía manejar a los hombres casi a su antojo. Con el único que no pudo fue con Duncan, tal vez, porque fue al único que quiso de verdad.

Rebecca se sentó en el sofá.

\- Es complicado….- le dijo algo avergonzada.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Cat?..

Ella asintió.

Vincent suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Juntó ambas manos y respiró hondo.

\- Cuéntamelo… todo….- le miró a los ojos-. Por favor…. Hay demasiados peligrosos fuera, para que nosotros mismos tengamos secretos... ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Rebecca se pasó la lengua por los labios. No tenía sentido volver a mentir.

\- A cambio de mis dosis, quiere que le entregue a Stuart o a Cat y los niños…

\- ¿Qué? .- Vincent no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo-. ¡…no puede pretender que hagas algo así!….- la miró fijamente con suspicacia-. O ¿serias capaz?

Rebecca tragó saliva.

\- ¡Jamás! .- le dijo tajante.

Se mantuvieron la mirada en un tenso duelo durante unos segundos.

\- Sabes que no miento.

Vincent asintió.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Stuart? Imagino que a Catherine le quieres ahorrar disgustos, lo entiendo, pero a los demás, tenías que habérnoslo dicho…

\- Hay cosas que Stanley sabe, y que Stuart y los demás no saben…. Y tu tampoco….

\- ¿Tan grave es? .- le preguntó serenándose ligeramente.

\- Si y Stuart y los otros, puede que no lo entendieran….- se recostó en el sofá-. Hace mucho tiempo, tuve que hacer cosas, que no quería haber hecho pero las circunstancias me obligaron.

\- ¿Qué cosas? -. Le preguntó el sin querer soltar la presa.

\- Tuve que matar a alguno de sus hermanos…. La mayoría de ellos estuvieron presos en los calabozos del sótano…- miró a Vincent a los ojos-. Me imploraron que los matase… pero seguro que si Stanley se lo cuenta, no lo contara la historia completa solo aquella que quiere que oigan…

\- Entonces, solo puedes hacer una cosa… Cuéntasela tu antes…. .- agachó la cabeza-. y ya pensaremos como cazar a ese malnacido….. Jamás tendrán a Cat, ni a mis hijos…. Nunca….

Se puso de pie enfadado.

\- No hagáis nada hasta que haya vuelto de allí….. quiero estar en esto…

Rebecca asintió.

\- Tardara unos días en ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero no muchos…

Vincent no dijo nada más. Fue hacia la puerta que había bajo la escalera.

-Tengo que bajar a los túneles… Hay algo que tengo que hacer y Jt me espera… y tú.- le dijo señalándola-… deberías contarle todo esto a Stuart. Si de verdad te importa, no creo que quieras perderlo….

Rebecca se quedo mirándolo fijamente unos segundos. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no se atrevía. Le cogió el brazo un momento.

\- Vincent….él me quiere mucho, lo sé…pero tú también eres muy importante para él, nunca lo olvides…. Pase lo que pase…

Él, agachó la cabeza, ligeramente confundido por lo que Rebecca acababa de decirle.

\- Sé que lo soy, y sé que estoy conectado a él y a los otros, lo notó dentro de mi… pero hay otras personas que me importan mucho en mi vida… y él, ellos, todavía… no sé exactamente dónde ponerlos…. Antes de volver a ver a Emily pensé que eran casi mi familia, pero el volver a mi casa… ha hecho que me dé cuenta de quién soy de verdad… .- fue diciendo todo esto, mientras bajaban las escaleras y pasaban al lado, de los antes mencionados, calabozos.

Rebecca siguió mirándolo fijamente, mientras andaban.

\- Me alegro de oír eso… sobre todo por Cat… pero no subestimes su poder sobre ti… y tampoco tu vínculo….- le señalo la puerta de a los túneles-. Y ahora ve... Tienes cosas que hacer… y prométeme que un día me dejareis entrar ahí… Quiero saber que secreto se esconde, ahora, detrás de esa puerta... porque, no creo que vayas a ningún sitio relacionado con el Consorcio…. No hay conexiones…. .- Vincent iba a decir algo pero se calló a tiempo.

Rebecca se rió.

\- No hace falta que me digas nada… además Vincent, yo también sé cuando alguien me miente. Y ese poder, y no tiene nada que ver con experimentos ni con bestias. Solo tiene que ver con lo larga que ha sido mi vida… Te da tiempo para aprender, muchas cosas….

Vincent asintió, mientras metía la llave que le había cogido a Cat del cajón de su mesilla.

\- Te aseguro que algún día te lo diremos…. .- la imagen de Vincent con su gran capa se presentó delante de él.

Iba a ser una gran impresión para ella, de eso estaba seguro… pero antes de hacerlo debían hablar con él, posiblemente ella conocería a su madre.

Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y entró en el túnel.

* * *

Anthony de Lucca colgó el teléfono y con gesto cansado y preocupado fue hacia la ventana del salón de su casa. El apartamento que compartía con su familia tenía unas vistas increíbles del Hudson y de toda Manhattan.

Era temprano y sus hijos ya estaban en el instituto, el mejor de todo NY, mientras que su mujer había ido a cuidar de su madre, que vivía desde hacía más de dos años, en una residencia para la tercera edad. La mejor residencia de todo NY…. Todo ello gracias al Consorcio, y bajo nombre falso, ya que para el resto de los mortales ellos eran la respetable familia Costa. Pero no solo eso… su alianza con ellos, les había garantizado que serian parte de los elegidos para estar en la elite de la nueva civilización.

Y ahora, todo eso podía ser puesto en peligro por personas, que en su infinita ignorancia, hacían temblar los pilares del nuevo orden que se avecinaba y que tanto bien haría a la humanidad.

Y por eso el consejo había decidido parar toda acción hasta que se supieran claramente las repercusiones de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Uno de los empleados el Hospital de la Esperanza de de Washington había muerto, después de que lo pillasen descargando bases de datos de la organización. Se había saltado todas medidas de seguridad y había conseguido hacer una copia. Y no era un empleado cualquiera, era el jefe informático del complejo. Ahora tenían que averiguar que era exactamente lo que había copiado.

Pero existía un problema. El sistema eléctrico había dejado de funcionar exactamente 15 minutos antes de verle escapar… Uno de los agentes de seguridad se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba, cuando su compañero de guardia no volvió cuando debía de hacerlo. Salió a buscarlo y lo encontró muerto en el despacho del Sr. Martinelli. Se fijó en la ventana y vio que el cristal estaba roto. No lo pensó dos veces y disparó a la figura que corría por el jardín hacia los arboles.

Anthony fue hacia su ordenador y encendió la pantalla. La imagen de una guapa mujer de media edad, delgada, pelirroja y de pelo largo apareció.

Ella había estado hablando con Peter Martinelli unas semanas antes de que todo ocurriese.

En las horas que siguieron al incidente, todos los miembros del Consorcio en Washington y en NY, habían investigado, por orden del propio Lionel Chester, a todas las personas que habían tenía contacto con Peter durante los ultimos meses.

Lord Chester había tenido que salir a toda prisa, de la fiesta del Consulado, para ir a por su avión privado, por temor a que la filtración fuera mayor de lo que en un principio parecía.

Las imágenes de Washington, llegaron al ordenador de Anthony hacia poco más de una hora.

Tenía que ver si reconocía a alguien y él se quedó con la imagen de esa mujer de pelo largo pelirrojo. Fue un palpito pero estaba seguro de que ella había ayudado a Peter Martinelli.

Según el informe, el nombre que figuraba en los registros de entrada del hospital, era el de Debra Miller, agente del FBI. Anthony sonrió. Sin lugar a dudas falso…

Pasaría la imagen por el programa de reconocimiento facial del que disponían.. el mejor que había en el mundo y lo cotejaría con todas las agencias gubernamentales hasta que la encontraran

\- Muy bien... Debra Miller, seas quien seas, te cazaremos y te mataremos… Llevas algo que nos pertenece y nunca me ha gustado que me roben..

Anthony en ningún momento, desde que lo contaron todo, creyó, que el tal Peter, hubiera hecho solo, la copia que le encontraron.

* * *

Vincent no podía negar que desde que había sacado a Lynn de las garras de Ethan y la había traído a los túneles, algo dentro de él se había removido. ¿Tendría que ver con las similitudes con su primer encuentro con Catherine? No lo sabía… pero sentía que deseaba que ella estuviera bien allí…

Entró a la sala común, desde la galería superior, perdido en sus pensamientos y al levantar la cabeza, la vio.

En el poco tiempo que ella llevaba allí, él ya se había dado cuenta de que podía pasarse horas y horas mirando y remirando los libros que poblaban las estanterías, de esa parte del salón.

Vincent se acercó. Ella lo miró con sus claros ojos azules, y por un momento la expresión de Lynn, le recordó a la de una niña asustada a la que han pillado haciendo algo malo.

\- En el tiempo que pasé con ellos, esto fue lo que más eche de menos… libros, poder leer… creo que por conseguir uno hubiera sido capaz de matar.. .- le dijo al sentirse sorprendida. Se había sentado en uno de los escalones de la escalera de caracol del salón principal y estaba ojeando uno de ellos-. Espero que no te importe que lo haya cogido…- le dijo mientras se levantaba, pero él la paró agarrándola con sutiliza del hombro.

\- No… claro que no me importa… estos libros son para todos, nada es propiedad de nadie aquí. Es nuestra forma de poder tener una vida lo más agradable posible.

Se sentó a su lado en el escalón. El hombro de Lynn rozaba el brazo de Vincent y este temió que ella se apartara, pero eso no ocurrió.

Eso hizo que se animara a preguntarle:

\- ¿Cual has cogido?

Lynn sonrió.

\- Cumbres borrascosas… uno de mis libros favoritos….- lo cerró y acarició despacio la tapa de piel.

Vincent asintió.

\- Una gran elección… el amor de Catherine y Heathcliff es uno de los más atormentados de la historia de la literatura.

\- Así es…. un amor difícil…- corroboró ella-. .. pero tremendamente apasionado.

Vincent la miró a los ojos… y por un momento le pareció ver que el miedo que hasta entonces le tenía, había desaparecido.

En su lugar en sus ojos vio alegría.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras entre nosotros?.- le preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz.

\- Muy bien, .- le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Los tres días que llevaba con ellos, habían sido increíbles…La habían acogido desde el primer momento como si ya fuese una de ellos y habían buscado un sitio donde fuera útil.

Devin que parecía ser uno de los líderes, en cuanto supo que ella sabia cocinar, la llevó a una pequeña estación del metro abandonada que les hacía las veces de cocina y comedor, para todos aquellos que querían comer caliente. Mas o menos mantenían un número constante de comensales, pero cuando llegaba el crudo invierno de NY el número aumentaba considerablemente y ese era el caso.

Lynn se juntó con Marie y otros, que como ella tenían experiencia en dar de comer a mucha gente, y en apenas unas horas se había adaptado al ritmo que ellos llevaban. Esa noche antes de acostarse, en una pequeña cueva excavada en la roca, Jacob la llevó a la sala común para enseñarle la biblioteca, y allí, nada más llegar, vio a Vincent, que sentado en un sillón, leía en voz alta Grandes Esperanzas, a un grupo de niños, que lo miraban embelesados.

\- Aquí no tenemos televisión… ni Internet….pero le tenemos a él…- le dijo al odio su guía. Ella asintió, se apoyó en el muro que formaba la puerta a la gran sala y se quedo allí oyéndolo. Jacob sonrió mirándola e hizo lo mismo.

A medida que la historia que Dickens escribió, iba siendo narrada por la maravillosa voz de Vincent, ella dejó de verle. Dejó de verle como lo que en un principio había pensado que era, y entendió perfectamente aquello que Catherine se había esforzado que entendiese. Que Vincent no era un monstruo, era un hombre con una sensibilidad extraordinaria… y un poder de atracción increíble, porque acababa de darse cuenta, de que no podía apartar los ojos de él… …y solo pudo hacerlo, cuando el mismo Vincent, dejó de leer para que los niños se fuesen a dormir. Cuando eso pasó, ella creyó que acababa de despertar de un sueño… Sonrió mientras los niños pasaban a su lado…y reconoció lo que todos sus sentidos le decían, que acababa de vivir, un momento mágico.

Vincent salió por otro lado del salón, sin verla, pero no le importó, porque no hubiera sabido que decirle… estaba tan asombrada de lo que ese momento le habría provocado que no podía ni pensar.

Jacob la acompañó a la escalera de caracol y la invitó a subir a la galería que recorría la sala. Allí le mostro la colección de libros que habían ido haciendo poco a poco. Ella solo puedo pensar que eso era otro milagro.

\- Puedes coger los que quieras…. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado con las velas… .- le dijo.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes por eso… tengo una potente linterna, que me dejo Cat en la bolsa que me hizo llegar ayer por la noche, y prometió mandarme muchas pilas..- le dijo sonriendo. Se fijó que el libro que había cogido era La dama de blanco de Wilkie Collins..-….Interesante... buen momento para releerla.

\- Lynn, ¿no te molesta estar aquí?….- le preguntó Jacob serio.

\- No… Para nada. Lo entiendo…. No quiero volver al infierno, y aquí estoy segura. Ellos se podrán enfrentar mejor con lo que les pueda esperar…además, me siento muy útil aquí… creo que puedo ayudar en la cocina mucho más de lo que lo he hecho hoy….- siguió sonriendo -. Te puedo asegurar que no tengo ningún recuerdo en que me haya sentido más útil…

\- Me alegro…

Lynn volvió a mirar el libro.

\- ¿Te importa acompañarme a mi habitación?… creo que es hora de que intente dormir un poco..

Después de todo eso, de la rutina que había iniciado los días anteriores, ir con Marie, ayudar en todo lo que podía, buscar en la biblioteca libros para leer y… sin que nadie la viera, oír como Vincent les leía a los niños por las noches, la pregunta de Vincent, sobre cómo se encontraba entre ellos, era fácil de contestar.

\- Muy bien- volvió a repetirle, hundiéndose un poco en sus ojos azules-. No podía estar en mejor sitio.

\- Marie puede ser un poco pesada, pero lo hace todo por el bien de esta buena gente… .- le comentó él, un poco avergonzado de haberle dado enseguida obligaciones.

Lynn negó con la cabeza, enérgicamente.

\- No... Marie lo hace bien… Cuando tienes que controlar a tantas personas, es normal que exista disciplina, si no todo sería un desastre. Cada cual cogería lo que quisiera y al final, todo se desperdiciaría... y creo que no estamos para eso..

\- No, no lo estamos.. .- le dijo el dándole la razón. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron así unos segundos, al final, el se levantó -. Te dejo, disfruta de la lectura…

\- Solo un poquito, luego volveré a la cocina… Hay que preparar comidas…

Vincent se levantó del peldaño de la escalera y se encaminó hacia la salida. Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar, se paró en seco:

La clara y melodiosa voz de Lynn lo lleno todo:

" _CUMBRES BORRASCOSAS_

 _CAPÍTULO PRIM ERO_

 _Regreso en este momento de visitar al dueño de mi casa. Sospecho que ese solitario vecino me dará más de un motivo de preocupación. La comarca en que he venido a residir es un verdadero paraíso, tal como un misántropo no hubiera logrado hallarlo igual en toda Inglaterra._

 _El señor Heathcliff y yo podríamos haber sido una pareja ideal de camaradas en este bello país. Mi casero me pareció un individuo extraordinario. No dio muestra alguna de notar la espontánea simpatía que experimenté hacia él al verle. Antes bien, sus negros ojos se escondieron bajo sus párpados, y sus dedos se hundieron más profundamente en los bolsillos de su chaleco, al anunciarle yo mi nombre._

 _¿El señor Heathcliff? -le había preguntado._

 _Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza afirmativamente…"_

Hacia tanto, que no oía una voz como aquella leer, que se desconcertó. Se obligó a seguir andando y salió de la sala, aunque todo su cuerpo le pidiese volver con ella… pero no, no podía hacer eso.

Ella no era Catherine y nunca lo seria.

Pero aun así, se quedó oculto en las sombras de túnel, sintiendo, que ella estaba leyendo para él, cerró los ojos y permaneció allí, oyéndola, hasta que Devin apareció por un recodo, y le indicó que alguien acaba de entrar por la puerta que daba directamente a la casa de Catherine, en Riverside Drive.

Mirando hacia atrás, y muy a su pesar salió hacia allí.

* * *

Cat se levantó a pesar de las protestas de su hermano.

\- Si te pasa algo a ti o a los niños mientras Vincent no está…. Soy hombre muerto.

Cat le quito importancia.

\- Mark, estoy bien… No he sangrado nada desde ayer… y me no me duele …- se puso una sudadera de Vincent y cogió su teléfono.

\- Voy a prepararme el desayuno… ¿te apuntas?

\- Si…. y lo preparo yo…. .- salieron al pasillo-. Tu dedícate a lo que tengas que dedicarte, sentada… .- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no saldrás de casa hasta que Vincent vuelva..

\- Ok… tu mandas-. Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y cogió una libreta que había encima de la mesa de café. Busco un número de teléfono y marcó, mientras Mark preparaba una cafetera sin apartar sus ojos azul oscuro de Cat.

\- Déjame adivinar.. ¿Llamando al detective Stevens?

\- Si… .- le dijo mientras esperaba que le contestasen. Tapó el altavoz con la mano mientras hablaba con él-. Ayer no pude localizarlo, pero el agente de información me dio su teléfono… un chico majo...

En ese momento, una voz contestó al otro lado.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Detective Stevens?

\- Si, soy yo… ¿Quién es?

\- Soy la detective Chandler de la 125, estoy investigando el caso de un vagabundo que ha desaparecido y he encontrado en la base de datos que usted también estaba investigando casos sobre vagabundos…

\- Lo siento, detective… Chandler, pero ya no trabajo en ello…. Y si ha visto la base de datos sabrá que son confidenciales….

\- Si.., me lo había parecido… pero no entiendo porque algo así puede ser confidencial.

\- Bueno, en mi caso, los vagabundos estaban muertos… si el suyo tiene que ver con esto.., no espere encontrarlo con vida…

\- ¿Muertos?..- preguntó ella asombrada-. Y como?

Stevens rió al otro lado de la línea.

\- Ya le he dicho bastante… si tiene cualquier duda acuda al que ordenó quitarme el caso, por lo que se ve, no somos lo suficientemente buenos….-Cat notó mucho resentimiento en su voz. Frunció el ceño, extrañada. Mark lo notó.

-¿ Y quién fue?

El detective tardo un rato en contestar.

\- El mismísimo director de la policía….

\- ¿El director Reagan?….

\- Si… hable con él… si puede... Y ahora si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer...

Cat estaba tan sorprendida. que no se llegó a despedir. Se limito a colgar el teléfono y a dejarlo encima de la mesa.

Mark sacó el azúcar de la alacena y lo puso en la bandeja.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el director Reagan?.- le preguntó.

Cat reaccionó al oír la voz de su hermano.

\- El es el que dio la orden de fuese confidencial… le quitaron los casos a Stevens y por lo que parece se ocupan desde la propia oficina del Director.

Mark llegó con la bandeja y la dejó encima de la mesa.

Cat cogió la copa de zumo de naranja mientras intentaba imaginar, porque peregrinas razones el director estaba metido en esto… y no se le ocurrió ninguna que tuviera fundamento.

\- Mark, lo siento….

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó distraído mientras disfrutaba de su café. De repente abrió mucho los ojos. Cat se había levantado del sofá y se dirigía a su habitación-. ¡No vamos a ir a ningún sitio!

\- Yo voy…- le grito desde el dormitorio-. ..y si yo voy… tu vas… Lo siento…. Y de paso le diremos lo de Murray…. ¿O mejor no? ¿Tú qué crees?

Mark dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda! .- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, sintiendo ya la enorme mano de Vincent alrededor de su cuello.

* * *

Nada más llegar al túnel principal, iluminado por la luz que venía de una de las alcantarillas, que daban a Riverside Drive, se detuvo, al oír como alguien se acercaba, por detrás de él. Miró de reojo y lo vio.

La figura encapuchada de Vincent, se recortaba como una sombra, debido a la luz que incidía en el túnel.

\- Imaginé, nada más entrar, que alguien te avisaría.

\- Imaginaste bien…. .- le dijo muy serio acercándose. No le había hecho gracia dejar de oír a Lynn leer.

Vincent le tendió un pequeño estuche que había sacado del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-Antes de nada, coge esto.- se lo tendió y Vincent lo cogió- . es lo que tome Lynn, dáselo por favor.

El asintió y lo guardo en algún lugar dentro de su capa.

\- Mi cuñada me ha llamado para decirme que alguien había entrado en su apartamento y se ha llevado una pañuelo de Lynn… no hay duda de quién ha sido.

Vincent se apoyó en la pared de piedra del túnel

\- ¿Crees que vendrá pronto? .- le preguntó.

\- Estoy seguro… no tendrá ningún problema en rastrearla hasta aquí…posiblemente no esperara mas de esta noche… pero hay un problema… yo no voy a poder estar. Ha muerto el padre de mi mejor amigo y salgo para Boston ahora mismo…. Lo siento, pero tendréis que cogerlo vosotros…

Vincent cruzó los brazos.

\- Mantendremos la entrada vigilada en todo momento… y utilizaremos lo que nos diste… .- le indicó.

Vincent asintió.

-De acuerdo…. pero por favor no quiero que lo mates… quiero hablar con él.. Necesitamos saber que están planeando y quizá podamos utilizarlo para otros fines…- se le ocurría que, tal vez, podría llevarlos hasta la guarida de Stanley y conseguir algo de los trabajos que Doc Markus estaba haciendo para el…-. y mas ahora si cabe, que contamos ayuda de Scotland Yard para acabar con la rama inglesa de todo esto. Podríamos llegar a descabezar a la serpiente.

Vincent agachó la cabeza.

\- Prometo que lo intentaremos, pero por lo que me dijiste es muy peligroso… .- levantó la mirada y la clavó en su homónimo-. Si la vida de mi genta está en juego, la prioridad son ellos…¿Lo entiendes?

-Si… perfectamente

\- De acuerdo… quiero que lo tengas claro…

\- Lo hago… pero hay que intentar que eso no ocurra..- se acercó a él-. En cuanto lo tengáis a tiro disparáis lo dardos…. Por lo menos tres…- se acordó, en ese momento, de los que hicieron falta para pararle cuando Cat, Jt y Gabe lo encontraron, después de que su suegro lo secuestrara-.

\- Espero que sea suficiente..

\- Una vez que lo cacéis, ¿donde lo llevareis?

Vincent sonrió, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Debajo de estos túneles, hay muchos otros, hay lagos profundos, cataratas maravillosas, cavernas con vientos infernales, que nunca hemos sabido de donde vienen, y , cuevas olvidadas… donde poder retenerle, por muy bestia que sea.. te lo garantizo.

\- ¿En serio? .- Vincent no acaba de creérselo.

\- Si…. Algún día os llevare a ver todo eso….- Agachó la cabeza un momento antes de seguir hablando-. Esas cuevas olvidadas fueron mi refugio en momentos en que el animal, que hay dentro de mi, amenazaba con hacerme olvidar mi parte humana.- cogió aire-. Ahí me recluía para evitar hacer daño a nadie… y cuando los ataques cesaban volvía… El ultimo que tuve pudo ser el definitivo para perderme del todo.- se dio la vuelta para que Vincent no pudiera verle la cara. Sentía una infinita tristeza cuando hablaba de ella-… pero Catherine vino a buscarme y me liberó…. .- volvió a mirarlo -. Desde ese día no he tenido mas recaídas… nunca, ni tan siquiera cuando ella murió entre mis brazos por culpa de….

Su voz se rompió en ese momento.

\- A mi me paso lo mismo…. Catherine me ha salvado muchas veces de perderme…. Ella es mi bálsamo….- le dijo entendiendo muy bien lo que tuvo que pasar.

El otro Vincent asintió.

\- Cuídala mucho…. No dejes que te la quiten….

\- Nunca….

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos.

Al final Vincent miró su reloj.

\- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ya…. En cuanto lo tengáis avisarme, por favor…. Tan pronto este de vuelta vendré a veros…. Si hay algún problema y necesitas a alguien de fuera, podéis recurrir a Robert...no le he dicho nada, quería esperar a cazarlo antes, pero seguro que lo aprueba y os ayudara….

Vincent asintió sonriendo.

\- Seguro…

Se dieron la mano y sin decir nada más se despidieron.

* * *

Cat y Mark llevaban esperando más de media hora a que el director saliese de una reunión. Se habían sentado en dos cómodos sillones y esperaban…. Cat estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, mientras que Mark solo hacia una cosa: intentar calmarla.

-No teníamos que haber venido..- no dejaba de repetir-. Estas bien?

\- Si…. igual que hace dos minutos-. Le dijo con ironía.

Mark la miro enfadado. "Hermanita si supieras lo importantes que son esos niños tal vez te pensarías muy mucho hacer estas cosas"… pensó. Pero desde luego él, no se lo iba a decir…. Los berseker tendrían que hacerlo tarde o temprano…

Respiro hondo. No le gustaba que Cat se hubiera metido en este jaleo pero conociéndola era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Si había hecho una promesa la mantendría.

La observó mientras sacaba del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero el móvil y un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta larga de lana gris.

Empezó a marcar las teclas a velocidad de vértigo.

\- Voy a mandarle los números de los casos a Tess… .- miró a su hermano-. Le he pedido que busque en el archivo por si hay algo ahí sobre ellos…

Mark asintió.

\- Lo sé.. te oí decírselo… .- se movió incomodo en el sillón de la sala de espera-. No deberías meterla en esto… ¡déjala tranquila Cat!-. le dijo con cierto tono de reproche.

\- No creo que le suponga mucho esfuerzo...

El se acercó a ella.

\- ¿De verdad merece la pena ? No estás ahora para dedicarte a estas cosas… deberíamos irnos a casa y olvidarte de este tema…Estoy imaginando quien te ha encargado todo esto… pero no….

Ella iba a replicarle visiblemente molesta, cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió y una guapa mujer rubia, enfundada en una estrechísima falda negra y subida a unos tacones de vértigo, salió, acompañada de un hombre al conocieron de inmediato. El alcalde.

Les saludó con un cortes "Buenos días" y salió de la sala por la puerta que le había abierto la secretaria del director.

Volvió a cerrarla y se dirigió a ellos.

\- El director les está esperando…

Se levantaron y entraron.

Lo encontraron mirando por la gran ventana de su despacho.

Se giró en cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta.

\- Detective Chandler.- fue hacia Cat y le estrechó la mano, Se fijo detenidamente en ella-. Oh! No sabía que estaba embarazada… Enhorabuena! Pero debería plantearse dejar de trabajar en la calle.. Ward lo sabe?

Cat asintió.

\- Me ha dicho lo mismo que usted..

\- Hágale caso entonces.- se dirigió a Mark-. Agente Newman… encantado de volver a verle.

Les señalo el sofá que había en su despacho para que se sentaran y el se sentó en unos los sillones que había enfrente.

\- Supongo que algo ha pasado referente a nuestras mutuas investigaciones que les ha llevado a verme…. Necesitamos pruebas… todo lo que contaron en el último informe sobre la muerte de esos chicos per necesitamos mas pruebas para ir a por Stanley y los otros… a los híbridos no podemos llevarlos a juicio..

Cat cogió aire.

\- En esto todavía no hay novedades…. Venimos por otro asunto…

Frank Reagan levantó las cejas extrañado.

\- Dígame entonces, Catherine a que debo esta visita

Cat tosió ligeramente y empezó a hablar.

\- Estoy investigando la desaparición de un par de indigentes que solían rondar cerca del East River…. Desde la zona de Sutton place hacia el puerto. No sabia muy bien por dónde empezar y miré casos relacionados con vagabundos en la base de datos de la Policía, y eso me llevo a un par de expedientes que venían de 5ª , los llevaba un tal Detective Stevens….

El director le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callase.

\- Sé a dónde quiere llegar…. -. Se levantó del sillón. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y paseo su inmensa figura lentamente por la habitación.

Cat y Mark lo miraron expectantes.

\- Si, es cierto esos expedientes han pasado a depender de mi oficina…. y de mi propia gente…

\- ¿Por qué? .- le preguntó directamente.

La miró un momento y siguió paseando.

\- "Detective, esos casos tienen relación con algo que ha pasado en esta ciudad en más de una ocasión a lo largo de los años…. Tenemos una montaña de expedientes sobre ello y creemos que tal vez podemos averiguar qué demonios pasó y qué demonios está pasando… Estamos siguiendo una pista muy importante en este momento…

Solo le diré una cosa… si alguien le ha pedido que lo investigue dígale que están muertos…"

\- ¿Como sabe…?

El director sonrió. Se apoyó en su mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

\- No hay denuncias sobre las desapariciones actuales…. Alguien se lo dijo solo a usted…. Y creo que saber quien o quienes fueron….

Cat abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Mark se limitaba a observar.

\- Catherine, se lo que se esconde en el subsuelo de esta ciudad…. y le aseguro que lo entiendo… en el fondo han hecho siempre mucho mas bien que mal, incluyendo ayudar a personas que sin ellos posiblemente estuvieran muertas… Parte del hecho de que esos casos sean confidenciales es que no quiero que nadie que no deba acaba encontrándolos… Desde que supe de su existencia he querido protegerlos…

Cat no sabía que decir. Mark se limito a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y sonreír asombrado.

\- Solo le diré una cosa más…. Los casos en los que trabajó su prima…

Cat al oír mencionar a Cathy sintió un vuelco en el corazón. El director siguió hablando.

-… están bajo llave en una caja fuerte de este mismo despacho, exactamente igual que muchos de los casos en los que usted ha trabajado... Supongo que no tengo que darle más detalles…

Cat negó con la cabeza. Mark la miró. Estaba muy pálida, y se asustó.

\- Deberíamos irnos a casa….

El director se acercó y volvió a sentarse.

\- Dígale a la gente que le pidió este favor que sus amigos están muertos… es todo lo que deben saber….- dejó de hablar un segundo y luego volvió a hacerlo-. y una cosa más…. que avisen a otros para que no salgan de los túneles hasta usted que se lo diga... puede que les pueda ocurrir los mismo…. entiéndame.. no puedo contarle nada mas…

Cat asintió.

\- Lo haré….

Después de lo el director le había dicho estaba ligeramente aturdida. No se lo esperaba…

Mark se levantó.

\- Cat, nos vamos.

\- Si….

El director se acercó a ella y la miró con algo parecido a la ternura.

\- Una cosa más Catherine…. Vincent, debería tener más cuidado con las cámaras de vigilancia de los bancos siempre son muy indiscretas…

\- Director, ya sabe….-intentó disculparse.

El la cogió con suavidad de los brazos.

\- No se preocupe….esa cinta también está en la caja fuerte… Se a lo que nos enfrentamos y después de tantos meses sin avanzar de la forma "correcta" creo que la forma de hacerlo de su marido es la más apropiada… Si no, nunca ganaremos esta guerra…

Cat no sabía si creerlo o no… pero después de mirarlo a los ojos durante unos segundos, supo que le decía la verdad.

\- Catherine, tenga cuidado, sabe que esto es muy peligroso y usted tiene que cuidar de esos pequeños… son lo mas importante….

Asintió y fue detrás de Mark en cuanto la soltó.

Mark abrió la puerta dejó pasar a su hermana, pero se giró en el último momento.

\- Alguien vendrá a verle…. Pronto.

Cat supo que se refiera a Murray.

El director no hizo ademan de sorprenderse.

\- Estaré esperando…

* * *

Tess fue a la tienda de antigüedades directa desde el trabajo.

Abe la recibió y sonriendo la llevo hasta la puerta del sótano.

\- Están allí abajo… ¡Henry, Jo! Tess acaba de llegar, va a bajar..

Mientras Tess bajaba escaleras Jo salió a su encuentro.

\- ¡Bienvenida a la mazmorra de Henry!.- le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

Tess echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Paredes de ladrillo rojo y arcos de medio punto que sostenían el edificio. Así era como edificaban en la ciudad antes y no dejaba de tener su encanto. Vio que en una de las paredes había una gran pizarra con muchas palabras escritas con tiza blanca. Le pareció a leer algo sobre ahogamiento, apuñalamiento, envenenamiento… ¿tipos de muertes?... Mejor no preguntar. Vio una camilla, al fondo, y una mesa que estaba llena de artilugios de laboratorio…

Henry llegó hasta ella, con un viejo mapa en la mano.

\- Te he preparado todo lo que tengo sobre los casos antiguos, y sobre los que investigué yo hace unos años… Todo está en esta mesa.

La llevó a una mesa rectangular, llena de carpetas de un color granate envejecido llenas de papeles. Henry dejó el mapa encima.

\- Disculpa el desorden.- le dijo Jo-. …pero, aquí investiga sobre la vida y la muerte y todo aquello que aporta algo es catalogado y archivado... y hay mucho que todavía falta por archivar.

Henry sonrió.

\- Hay mucho orden en este pequeño desastre… algún día te lo enseñare detenidamente-. le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Tess.

Jo se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los dos.

\- He estado inspeccionando junto con mi compañero, toda la zona del Hudson no hay nada… ni huesos de animales ni madrigueras… no sé donde puede estar…

Tess la miró preocupada.

Entonces, oyó un pitido en su móvil… Rezó para que no fuera otra vez Cat, con los números de los expedientes… nada más recibirlos por la mañana, los había borrado…

Hizo un gesto como no quería saber nada del tema y siguió hablando con Jo.

\- Puede estar en cualquier sitio… depende del daño que le hiciera….-miro los papeles-. Me gustaría echarle un vistazo a todo esto ahora… si no os importa..

Henry enseguida negó con la cabeza.

\- No… lee todo lo quiera, luego me cuentas tus conclusiones…y serás nuestra invitada a cenar... Abe hace una lasaña espectacular… .- se giró hacia Jo-. ¿Te quedas?

\- No, hoy, no. Tengo un montón de informes que rellenar…

Se acercó a él y lo besó con suavidad en los labios. Henry se apartó, ligeramente ruborizado, mirando a Tess.

Las dos mujeres sonrieron.

\- Siempre será un hombre del XVIII .- dijo Jo cogiéndolo de la mano y llevándolo hacia las escaleras.-. Acompáñame arriba y de paso, el dices a Abe que tiene que hacer lasaña para tres…

Tess oyó, que mientras subían, como Henry intentaba convencerla para que volviese, después de rellenar los informes.

Sonrió, algo melancólica.

Cogió aire y decidida se sentó a la mesa y empezó a leer los informes que Henry había escrito, con su magnífica letra, durante esos años. Empezó por aquellos que resumían lo que había encontrado sobre los asesinatos de finales del años 40 del XIX… a medida que iba leyendo, un nombre se fijó en su mente… Rebecca…

* * *

La bestia seguía huyendo. Desde que habían destrozado su casa… todo había sido correr y esconderse, mientras la herida que tenía en el hombro se curaba. Tenía hambre, frio y sentía dolor, aunque a esto último ya estaba acostumbrado. La bala habia destrozado el hueso y la herida tardaba en sanar por si sola.

Cogió los restos que había encontrado en el suelo del túnel, los cuales, el otro, hacia guardado en el bolsillo de su sucia gabardina, y, volvió a olerlos y a lamerlos

El rastro se volvió a presentar en su mente… en cuanto no sintiera dolor iría a por su presa.

Tenía que encontrar a quien le había hecho daño y hacérselo pagar.

* * *

Stuart bajó la escalera del sótano de casa de los Reynolds, deprisa. Le habia hecho una cena rapida a Bob para que la llevara a casa de Cat y ahora era su momento. Rebecca le había invitado a cenar y eso motivo suficiente para darse prisa. Dejó el pequeño ramo de rosas que le había comprado encima de la gran mesa llena de papeles.

Llevaban todo el día siguiendo pistas e intentado saber desde donde Stanley podía controlar a Rebecca mientras hablaban, pero no lo había averiguado, el muy hijo puta sabia como esquivarles…

Se metió en la ducha pensando todo tiempo en su tenían una oportunidad real, ahora que Scotland Yard había dado señales de estar de su lado. Tal vez, si.. tal vez esta era la oportunidad que necesitaban para conseguirlo de una vez por todas, pero de todos modos tenían que ser listos, estaban en franca minoría. Un error sería fatal.

Salió de la ducha se secó rápidamente y se vistió con uno de sus mejores trajes. Se afeitó y se perfumó. Rebecca se merecía que por una vez todo fuera, por su parte perfecto.

Fue hacia su cama y la corrió. Detrás del cabecero de madera oscura, había un caja fuerte embutida en la pared. Marcó la contraseña y se abrió. Cogió una pequeña caja y la abrió. En ella estaban guardados unos preciosos gemelos de plata , la única herencia de su padre. Se los puso y volvió a meter la caja dentro.

Pero antes de hacerlo… se permitio echar un vistazo a las otras cosas que tenia guardadas allí.

Gemas de Skye, unas cuantas... papeles de propiedad y al fondo una caja negra. Sabía muy bien lo que había dentro. Los trabajos de Markus sobre Vincent y todo lo que se llevó del laboratorio aquella noche.

Cogiendo aire y sin un asomo de remordimiento, cerró de golpe la puerta de la caja fuerte y la bloqueó. Volvió a poner la cama en su sitio y cogiendo las flores, se fue de allí. Rebecca le estaría esperando.

Fue una cena sencilla. Rebecca había cocinado un plato verduras fritas con atún que le enseñó la cocinera de los Reynolds, cuando ella era una niña y luego unas pechugas de pollo con salsa de soja, receta de Lynn… ¡como le gustaba cocinar a esa chica! ¡Ojala estuviese bien! Había pensado mucho ella mientras las hacía.

Cuando Stuart, llegó ella le salió a recibir al porche, vestida con un estrecho vestido negro largo con escote en pico, con una gargantilla de plata de la que colgaba una enorme piedra de color morado en el cuello. Llevaba el pelo suelto y estaba esplendida.

Entraron a la casa y él se encargó de abrir el vino y por una vez, en todo el tiempo que habia pasado desde que se habían reencontrado, decidieron que no hablaría de nada que no fueran ellos dos.

Durante las dos horas largas que duró la cena, quedaron en que se contarian todo lo que había ocurrido en sus vidas desde que se separaron. Rebecca lo dejo siendo un crio en el pequeño pueblo de la isla cuando se fue con Duncan a Londres al recibir la noticia de la inminente muerte de su padre y ahora lo acababa de encontrar, siendo, aparentemente igual que ella.

Lo observó detenidamente mientras él hablaba de las cosas que no fueron tan mal durante esos años y sobre todo de su relación con Eric, Gerald y Angus… Cuatro jóvenes a los que desde muy jóvenes se les dijo lo que eran y lo que estaba ocurriendo con su linaje… Lo aceptaron igual que todos los demás, hasta que él conoció a Vincent y a Cat…

Todo cambió, cuando a pesar de las reticencias de Bob Reynolds se dio cuenta de que en Vincent había mucho más que un hibrido… luego el destino se encargó de hacer lo imposible, posible. Hubiera sido un error, que Bob hubiera conseguido matarlo.

En el tiempo que llevan juntos, él le había demostrado infinidad de veces que la quería… y ahora, después de lo que Vincent le había dicho a ella, quería creer que también podía quererle. No quería sentir que lo manipulaba; a él no.

Sonrió, mientras Stuart le hablaba emocionado de como se estaba preparando el Castillo de su familia, que gracias a Erik y los demás, todavía seguía en pie, para recibir todo lo que habían encontrado en la cámara.

Recordó la vez que, con su hermano habían llegado hasta allí y como habían conseguido ver una pequeña parte de lo que había guardado dentro, con sus candiles. No pudieron quedarse demasiado y tuvieron que salir sin averiguar mas. Esa fue una de las razones de comprar esa casa, poder tener acceso a esos túneles… Nunca imagino que acabaría, muerta en vida, en ese mismo lugar.

Cuando salió de allí con su hermano, apuntó, todo lo que habían descubierto, sobre la fabrica, la chimenea, las mazmorras y esa sala… y todo ello, con el paso de los años, llegó a manos de Cat… Estaba segura de que cuando lo escribió, era para que ella lo encontrara, igual que sus diarios.

Stuart propuso en ese momento un brindis.

\- Por ti…. sé que nunca estaré a la altura de Duncan, pero…

Rebecca no le dejó continuar.

\- No digas eso…. Nunca olvides que acabe matándolo…. Confió en no tener que hacer lo mismo contigo….- le dijo sonriendo.

El rió.

\- Yo también…

Los dos clavaron sus ojos, verdes y azules, en los ojos del otro mientras saboreaban el vino.

Rebecca dejó la copa en la mesa y sintió que el momento había llegado. La decisión estaba tomada, pasase lo que pasase. Le iba a contar todo, pero antes…

Se levantó de la mesa y fue apagando todas las velas. El se levantó también observando cómo lo hacía. Cuando terminó se acercó a él.

\- Sé que todo a nuestro alrededor asusta, pero ahora disfrutemos del momento. si ellos van a venir a por nosotros y vamos a tener que luchar por lo que queremos... Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo va a durar mi actual estado...- le quitó la copa de la mano y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó en los labios...- Hay algo que los dos deseamos hacer… ¿por qué posponerlo más?

El la cogió de la cintura, fuertemente y la levantó, la miró a los ojos y le devolvió el beso con pasión creciente…

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo….

Ella le puso el dedo índice en los labios, no dejándole terminar de hablar.

\- Si lo sé…

Stuart la dejó caer. Se cogieron de la mano, y juntos, subieron las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de Rebecca.

* * *

Bob Reynolds regresaba a su casa después de haber pasado la tarde y la noche en el apartamento de Cat. Nunca iba a estar sola si el podía evitarlo. Estaba visiblemente enfadada. Aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera por estar encerrada... habia pillado muchas miradas complices entre ella y su hermano.

Stuart había preparado cena para tres. El mismo, Cat y Mark, pero tuvieron que compartirla con dos invitados mas, porque Heather, y su actual guardaespaldas se apuntaron también. Heather dijo que era su hermana y no la sacaban de ahí ni con agua caliente.

No dejaba de tener razón. También era de la familia…. y Evan era sin lugar a dudas era el médico de la familia… al bueno de Jt le dejaríamos la parte científica…

¡Pobre Jt! Era un trago muy duro perder a un padre. El todavía se acordaba de cuando el suyo murió.

Suspiró.

Seguro que la compañía de Vincent le ayudaba a pasar por ello. Un amigo de verdad es muy importante en estos momentos… él tuvo a Nick… Los dos se consolaron mutuamente.

Mark se quedaría esa noche con Cat, pero no podía evitar estar intranquilo. Algo dentro de él le decía que las cosas se iban a poner peor y que Cat iba a sufrir… por mucho que ellos quisieran protegerla y tenerla entre algodones.

Llegó a la puerta y sacó la llave para abrir.

Y en ese momento, un ruido le sobresalto.

Se giró asustado y echó mano del revolver que llevaba a la espalda.

Otra vez el mismo ruido. Se dio cuenta de que venía de detrás de la casa, de la jardín que daba a la cocina.

Fue andando despacio hacia allí, llevando en todo momento su arma preparada para apuntar y disparar en una fracción de segundo.

Dio la vuelta a la casa y llegó a la zona donde había enterrado Rebeca sus niños, al lado del seto… siguió andando hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina y entonces vio que alguien se deslizaba pegado a la pared de la casa, escondido en las sombras, justo en su dirección:

\- ¡Yo me quedaría donde estas si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza! .- gritó quitando el seguro de su arma, dispuesto a disparar.

La figura se paró todavía tapada por las sombras del jardín. Tiró algo que llevaba en la mano al suelo y levantó los brazos.

\- No dispares Robert, soy yo.- le dijo yendo hacia él.

Bob, bajó el arma, al oír su voz y verla aparecer a la luz de una de las farolas de la calle.

\- ¡Por Dios! ¡Dana!

Fue corriendo hasta ella y la abrazó.

Ella hizo lo mismo, pero enseguida Robert notó que apenas tenía fuerza en los brazos.

\- ¡Oh! No te puedes imaginar las ganas que tenia de llegar…. .- se apartó para mirarlo-. Estoy tan cansada…

Bob la agarró con fuerza sintiendo que iba a desmayarse... y eso fue lo que ocurrió unos segundos mas tarde.

La cogió en brazos y rápidamente la metió en la casa.

* * *

Cuando Ethan llegó a la entrada del almacén abandonado, al lado del puerto no entendía, a donde podía llevarle seguir el rastro de Lynn, pero tendría que arriesgarse, aunque fuese una trampa.

Abrió la gran puerta de madera, podrida, casi sin esfuerzo y se adentró en el amplio espacio vacío. Fue andando hacia donde sus instintos le decían y llego hasta una pequeña zona la izquierda que esta acotada por paredes de ladrillo de obra. Una puerta que en otros tiempos tuvo un cristal en la parte de arriba permita el acceso a esa zona.

La abrió y entró en la estancia. No había nada, solo un suelo de madera viejo y polvoriento, unas paredes lisas y unas ventanas demasiado altas para que nadie saliera por ellas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? se preguntó

No podía fallar… era el momento para hacer esto. Ahora que todo estaba paralizado esperando noticias de Washington tenía que encontrarla e irse los dos de NY esa misma noche… Había notado, que ella, también sentía la especial conexión que los unía. No seria difícil convencerla para que se fuera con él, por propia decisión… aunque de todos los modos, se la acabaría llevando igual… Sentía que tenían que estar juntos y eso nada lo iba a cambiar.

Empezó a andar por la reducida estancia y de repente notó un sonido extraño en el suelo. Se acercó más y volvió a encontrar el rastro.

Apartó el amasijo de papeles y demás basura, y entonces la vio; perfectamente delimitada, había una trampilla. La agarró por uno de lados cortos y tiró hacia arriba. Se abrió sin dificultad y sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido. Se dio cuenta de que era utilizada con asiduidad.

Había unas escaleras de madera que bajaban hacia la oscuridad. Pensó en el espécimen tan extraordinario que se había llevado a Lynn y se le ocurrió que tal vez, pudiera capturarlo y mandárselo a Stanley como regalo de despedida.

Sonrió ante la idea. No estaría nada mal.

Se concentró, esforzándose por captar algo abajo, pero no sintió nada. No había nadie cerca… Empezó a bajar por las escaleras, decidido a encontrarlar, pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió bajar la guardia…

 **Continuara**

 **Beasties, esto va deprisa… ya no queda nada para el dia dos… y para entonces tengo que dejaros con el corazón en un puño…;)) espero que os gusten estos dos capítulos… e iros preparando para los siguientes…. Muchas emociones fuertes y muchas decisiones difíciles de tomar….**

 **Y gracias, como siempre por leerlo…. Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones… ya sabéis donde dejarlas si queréis… Besos para todas…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo XIV**

Llegaron a Boston a media tarde. Fueron directamente a la casa de sus padres.

Su primo, por parte de Julia, le habían comentado que estarían allí.

Su cuerpo estaría en la funeraria hasta el entierro, pero la familia se había reunido en la casa. En su mayor parte, para preparar la recepción del día siguiente.

Nada más llegar a la puerta, vieron que había muchos coches aparcados en la calle, normalmente vacía, del barrio residencial donde vivian.

La casa de los Forbes seguía estando igual, y Vincent, no pudo evitar pensar en los veranos, que había pasado allí, acompañando a su amigo.

Cuando Jt tenía 18 años, sus padres se mudaron a Boston porque empezaron a trabajar en Harvard. El se quedó en NY, para estudiar en la Universidad de allí, compartiendo piso, cerca del campus con Vincent…. pero eso no era óbice, para que viniesen a verlos con frecuencia.

Vincent, aparcó el Mustang de su mujer, en el único hueco que vio libre y sonrió. Se giró para mirar a su amigo y vio que él también lo hacía.

\- ¿Estamos pensando lo mismo?.. – dijo, mientras parada el coche y se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Jt asintió.

\- Muchos recuerdos…

\- Muchos...

Jt se pasó la mano por la cara. Estaba visiblemente emocionado.

Salieron del coche y fueron caminando los escasos metros que les separaban de la casa. Entraron en el jardín que la separaba de la calle y fueron andando hacia la clásica puerta de color rojo intenso.

Jt se fue fijando en cada detalle. En el color amarillo de las maderas, que la hacía tan especial en el conjunto de las casas de la calle, y que había sido una de las cosas que más gustó a su madre, cuando la compraron; las contraventanas de madera de color negro y su perfecta simetría, algo que encantaba a su padre…

Suspiró cuando llegaron y mirando a Vincent, que asintió, llamó al timbre. Oyeron enseguida pasos apresurados que iban hacia allí.

La puerta se abrió y un joven alto, muy delgado, con la cara llena de pecas y casi su misma edad, apareció en el umbral.

Sonrió al ver a Jt y lo abrazó. Él le devolvió el abrazó… y las palmadas en la espalda.

\- Me alegro de verte Dylan .- le dijo.

\- Yo también, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias….- le dijo a su vez él a Jt.

Se separaron y Jt miró a Vincent.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Vinny?

\- Si claro que si, y más después de tu vuelta a la vida… .- le tendió la mano y se la estrecho con efusividad. Se notaba que estaba contento de verles, aunque también se veía que había tristeza en su voz-. Como comprenderás, fue un tema muy comentado por mis tíos…

Vincent asintió. Conocía a Dylan desde que empezaron venir a veranear a la casa. La familia de Julia, la madre de Jt, era toda de Boston y habían coincidido muchas veces, con él, en la noche de la ciudad.

\- Pero, pasad; tu madre lleva rodeaba desde hace una hora por la guardia pretoriana de la familia Forbes… Tus tías, y no hay forma de que la suelten y ya sabes, el "cariño" que les tiene….

Jt asintió sonriendo.

Entraron al hall de la casa y Vincent se percató, de un rápido vistazo, de que todo seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que estuvo allí, más de 15 años atrás. Cada mueble, cada alfombra, cada cuadro, todo igual y en el mismo sitio.

El salón estaba a la derecha según se entraba, las escaleras en frente y el despacho de Theodore a la izquierda. En ese momento, las dos puertas correderas que daban acceso a él, estaban cerradas y eso sí, que era una novedad, porque estando él, jamás se cerraron. Al fondo del hall estaba la cocina y un pequeño aseo. Desde la cocina, se accedía al sótano y al jardín trasero.

El dormitorio, el despacho de Julia y un baño ocupaban toda la segunda planta y la buhardilla era el dormitorio de Jt y por ende, el suyo, cuando venían de visita.

Dylan los hizo entrar al salón que en ese momento estaba lleno de gente.

Jt se volvió hacia Vincent y vocalizo: "Familia y amigos íntimos".

Nada más poner un pie en la estancia todos se giraron hacia allí. Jt oyó un montón de suspiros, y en cuestión de minutos, fue besado, abrazado, estrujado y acompañado en el sentimiento, tantas veces que le fue imposible agradecerlas todas.

La familia de su padre era demasiado efusiva, cuando quería, claro…Esta se componía de tres hermanas más mayores que él y dos hermanos más jóvenes.

Con sus tíos no había tenido nunca ningún problema destacable, pero con sus tías, eso ya era otro cantar. Demasiada sinceridad y poco tacto, era lo que las caracterizaba y Jt, les llegó a coger bastante asco.

La familia de su madre era más corta. Solo estaba Julia y su hermana Andrea, la madre de Dylan .

Jt vio a su madre sentada en el sofá. En cuanto los vio, se despidió de las arpías y fue a su encuentro.

Se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su hijo, Vincent se mantuvo en un discretísimo segundo plano.

Se fijó un poco en ella. Seguía siendo la antítesis de su hijo. Pequeña y delgada, su pelo lo llevaba algo más corto que antes y todo se había vuelto blanco. Sin lugar a dudas viéndola ya se sabe a quién se parecía su hijo.

Theodore Forbes era un hombre grande y fuerte que asustaba solo con verlo, sobre todo si tienes entre 7 y 17 años y has suspendido un examen. Jamás levantaba la voz, pero su tono cuando hablaba, dejaba muy a las claras como sentía, -, y en caso se discutir con él solía tener la última palabra y no dejaba lugar a la réplica; pero junto con eso, Vincent recordaría siempre la facilidad que tenia para motivarles a estudiar, a que se implicasen en lo que querían hacer y lo disfrutasen… Julia también tenía eso y Jt lo había heredado por partida doble.

Posiblemente la razón de que estuviesen juntos era que sentían la misma pasión por sus trabajos, pero también que tenían el mismo sentido del humor…. Un sentido del humor único donde las cosas siempre se decían con una doble intención y donde las carcajadas solían a aparecer minutos después.

Jt era físicamente igual que él, tal vez un poco más pequeño, pero su cerebro y su corazón eran más de su madre.

Julia adoraba a su hijo y Theodore también, pero jamás habían sido unos padres corrientes… Solo querían que su hijo estuviese bien y siempre le apoyaron en todo, pero en cuanto consideraron que tenía que madurar, las decisiones las tomo él, incluyendo ser casi adoptado por los Keller… Para Jt, los hermanos de Vincent eran sus hermanos mayores y Vincent…. no había palabas para decir lo que Vincent significo para Jt cuando se conocieron y todos intuían, que para Vincent también, porque no se separaron desde entonces hasta que él tomo la decisión más equivocada, que nunca pudo tomar.

Después de abrazar a su hijo , vio a Vincent y fue corriendo hacia él. Lo abrazó igual de fuerte que a Jt.

\- ¡Vinny! .- dijo su nombre mientras se soltaba-. Por Dios, todavía no puedo creer que seas tú….-, lo cogió por los hombros y lo miró de arriba abajo-.

Vincent se dejó abrazar por Julia.

No le dijo nada mas, simplemente se dirigió a su hermana y a su sobrino y les dijo algo al oído.

Después, los agarró a los dos del brazo y los llevo al despacho de su difunto marido. Abrió las puertas, los hizo pasar y volvió a cerrarlas en cuanto los tres estuvieron dentro.

\- Ha sido todo un alivio que aparecieras por aquí… me estaban volviendo loca.- dijo quedándose un momento parada en la puerta.

Los miró a los dos.

\- Estáis estupendos.- les dijo sonriendo abiertamente; sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero hizo un esfuerzo para que desaparecieran.

\- Sentaros…..- los llevo hasta los asientos de piel debajo de la ventana.

Jt la obligó a sentarse en uno de ellos y él cogió la silla de cuero de su padre que estaba al lado de la gran mesa.

\- ¿Cómo estás mama?. -le preguntó mientras se acercaba con ella y se sentaba en medio de los dos ,y frente al ventana.

\- Bien… .- le dijo cogiendo aire con fuerza-. Era algo que podía pasar, tu padre hace mucho que me preparó para esto. Desde del primer, casi infarto, lo tenía asumido… .- cruzó las piernas y sonrió-. Murió haciendo lo que más le gustaba, enseñar….

\- No dio muestras de encontrarse mal ese día…

Julia movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No…. estaba bien cuando se fue… .- suspiró-. Tenía una reunión del claustro y se fue antes que yo…Normalmente íbamos los dos juntos… - acarició la rodilla de su hijo-. Julius...-. Cerró los ojos y sonrió-. Jt…. Todavia se me hace difícil llamarte así..

El asintió.

\- Lo sé mama, lo sé….- puso su mano encima de la suya.

\- Os he hecho venir aquí a parte de por salir de ese avispero….- miró hacia la puerta-. Porque hay algo que tengo que decirte….- se paso la otra mano por la cara-. Tu padre y yo, compramos un apartamento cerca de la universidad hace unos meses….

Jt levantó las cejas sorprendido.

\- No sabía nada…

\- No era necesario que lo supieras….- suspiró -. El caso es que me voy a mudar allí en cuanto pase todo esto….- miró a su alrededor-. Todo esto, la casa y el contenido es tuyo… Así lo decidimos tu padre y yo hace mucho tiempo….- sonrío-. Yo solo me quedare cosas que me traigan muy buenos recuerdos….-se giró y miró la gran mesa que presidia la habitación-. Como por ejemplo, esa caja de madera…

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia allí y la vieron. Una caja de madera clara, con pequeños dibujos en forma de bajo relieve con motivos geométricos.

\- ¿La caja que trajisteis de vuestros viaje a Roma? .- le preguntó su hijo extrañado.

Ella asintió.

\- Si… han sido muchos años de dejarnos mensajes ahí….- volvió a mirar a Jt –. Todo está arreglado en el testamento… Le ha dejado algo a tus primos, pero nada más… Alguna que otra, sé que rabiara, porque ya se estaban repartiendo la vajilla de tu abuela, pero me da lo mismo..

\- Mama, no necesito la vajilla de la abuela.. .- le dijo él mirando las paredes del despacho. Las estanterías llenas de libros lo llenaban todo.. No necesitaría la vajilla de la abuela, pero jamás se desprendería de ninguno de esos libros… trocitos del alma de su padres y quizás de la suya estaban repartidos en ellos.

\- Pues la vendes… Además ¿ quien sabe si a tu futura señora Forbes le podría interesar? .- le guió un ojo mientras se lo decía.

Jt agachó la cabeza y Vincent tosió.

Julia cogió aire sonriendo.

\- Ya veo que aquí pasa algo…

Jt se pasó la lengua por los labios y se remango. No era para menos….

\- Estuve saliendo con una chica una temporada… nada serio.- se giró hacia Vincent-….pero él se ha casado y está esperando gemelos – su amigo se dio cuenta de quería cambiar de tema.

Ella sonrió abiertamente mirando a Vincent.

\- ¡Me alegro mucho Vinny ! te lo mereces… y en cuanto a tí..- se dirigió hacia su hijo rápidamente -. No nos habías dicho nada….

\- Ya te he dicho que no tenía importancia..

Vincent resopló, lo que le indicó a Julia que no era exactamente así.

\- Aun así es raro que tu padre no se diese cuenta… te tenía muy controlado.. .- le dijo.

\- Mama, no digas tonterías.

\- No son tonterías… Cuando te dejamos solo en NY se interesó en saber cómo te iba desde la distancia… y lo siguió haciendo siempre..

Se quedo parada y cruzó los brazos

-Theodore sabía que pasaba algo contigo, todos esos años en que Vincent fue dado por muerto…

Jt no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Julia miró a Vincent antes de hablar.

\- Cuando nos enteramos de que habías muerto, Jt se vino a vivir aquí, unas semanas… estaba destrozado.- Su hijo, al oírla, agachó la cabeza.

\- Mamá, ya lo sabe.-…

\- Si, pero lo que no sabe es durante ese tiempo durmió en el sofá del salón… prácticamente no pisó vuestro cuarto..

Vincent metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miró a su amigo, que seguía con la cabeza agachada.

\- Cuando volvió a NY estábamos muy preocupados por él…. pero, ¡sorpresa!.. Cuando regresó un mes después… todo había cambiado… se quedo en su cuarto. Tu padre, a quien no se le escapaba nada, estuvo diciéndome siempre desde entonces, que gastabas demasiado para vivir tu solo..

Levanto la cabeza rápidamente.

\- ¿Como sabia eso?

Julia sonrió.

\- Tu padre estuvo siempre pendiente de ti aunque no lo pareciera… Puede que diera la impresión de que te abandonamos en casa de los Keller, pero simplemente sabíamos que era lo mejor que te podía pasar… te enseñaron otra forma de vida diferente a la de dos locos de la ciencia..

Cogió la mano de Vincent.

\- Nunca te agradeceré suficiente que lo adoptaseis… .- le dijo con marcada ironía.

Vincent sonrió recordando aquellos años. Años muy felices, con toda su familia presente.

\- Lo hicimos encantados… imagina lo que habría sido de mi sin él… la de deberes que me evite….

Julia se apartó.

\- El caso es que cuando te vimos en las noticia… Yo estaba en la cocina y empecé a gritar… tu padre vino corriendo preocupado y yo solo puedo indicarle que viera la televisión… Él se quedo quieto mirando y solo dijo una cosa: " Es bueno saber, que teniendo en cuanta que eran dos, tampoco gastaba tanto".. y salió de la cocina, dejándome helada, ante lo que estaba insinuando… Siempre pensó que Julius nos ocultaba algo, con esa manía de que nos fuéramos a un hotel cada vez que íbamos a verlo… el famoso piso compartido no era otra cosa que el lugar donde te escondía…."

Los miró a los dos.

\- Estuvisteis juntos todo ese tiempo…

Vincent asintió.

\- Es muy complicado de explicar, pero si no hubiera sido por él… yo….

Julia lo cogió del brazo y luego cogió a su hijo. Empezó a andar no dejando a Vincent que siguiera hablando.

\- Imagino que lo de la amnesia no era verdad.

\- Una parte si…..

\- No hace falta que me digáis mas… os conozco a los dos muy bien y sé, que si ocurrió, las razones serian muy poderosas…. Sé que siempre hacéis lo correcto.- cogió aire con fuerza.- y ahora vamos a volver a ese nido de víboras… Tenemos que cumplir con el protocolo...

Jt sonrió abiertamente y asintió mientras abrían la puerta.

* * *

Ethan bajó las escaleras despacio. Cerró la trampilla en cuanto pudo. No quería dar ventaja a quien pudiera ocultarse entre las sombras… Estaba seguro de estar solo, pero no estaba por demás ser precavido y además pensó sonriendo, el podía ver en la oscuridad…

Llegó a lo que parecía ser el sótano del edificio. El techo bajo le impedía andar con normalidad. No supuso un problema para seguir el rastro de ella.

El suelo era de madera, pero pudo notar que debajo de los listones era de piedra. Piedra sin pulir. Era un espacio rectangular de poco más de 15 metros cuadrados, con las paredes forradas también con listones de madera oscura…

Fue hacia una de ellas donde el rastro de Lynn era más claro. Mientras andaba en esa dirección, pudo ver que estaba lleno de excrementos de roedor y vio un montón de curiosos ojos amarillos, que lo seguían.

¿Por qué ese ser la hubiese llevado hasta allí? No entendía nada… De repente, algo se cruzó en su mente.

¿Y si era un trampa?… ¿y si el pañuelo era un señuelo para traerla hasta ahí ,y había algo más que unos ojos curiosos observado?.. Negó, moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente… Era del todo imposible. Lo sabría…

Sopesó la idea de irse durante unos breves segundos, pero luego la deshecho. Sus sentidos no podían engañarle.

Siguió buscando algo que le diera una pista de donde estaba. Recorrió la paredes y en el ángulo noreste de la estancia vio algo que le llamó la atención. Uno de los paneles de madera de la pared norte estaba movido. Lo intentó quitar con cuidado y vio que no era un solo panel, sino siete u ocho unidos, unos con otros. Los apartó y vio una rampa que descendía.

La rampa era de la misma piedra que el suelo del sótano.

Sin pensarlo empezó a bajar.

Apenas había descendido un par de metros cuando llego a un túnel, con un suelo cubierto de baldosas verdes y blancas…. Parecían las baldosas del metro, pero se fijó en que las paredes eran de dura roca, sin ningún tipo de decoración.

De repente todos sus sentidos se centraron en una sola cosa. Acaba de notarla, estaba cerca… podía sentir su intenso olor y casi podía notar la suavidad de la piel de su brazo, de su cuello.

Echó a andar hacia delante siguiendo el túnel. Cada paso que daba notaba que ella estaba más cerca… ¿Podía estar sola escondida por ese animal en uno esos túneles? No podía creerlo, pero, por otra parte, ¿donde si no podía vivir algo tan aterrador?..

El túnel descendió durante unos metros, para volver a ascender y descender un par de veces más, hasta que llegó a la entrada de un largo puente de forja.

Se quedo de piedra al verlo…¿ qué hacia eso ahí abajo? Se asomó a la barandilla y vio que había una profundad increíble hasta el fondo… "tal vez sea el camino más recto para llegar al infierno", pensó.

Seguía mirando el abismo, cuando captó un movimiento al otro lado del puente. Se volvió y vio como Lynn se metía en un los túneles. En un pestañeo había cruzado al otro lado, siguiéndola.

Un solo pensamiento ocupo su mente. La tenía.

Se metió en el túnel por donde ella acaba de entrar, esperando verla alejarse pero no la vio. ¿Cómo era posible, si no había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que llegara a la curva?... Cerró los ojos y siguió sintiéndola…

Tomó el ramal de la derecha en la siguiente encrucijada y vio el fugaz movimiento de un vestido que doblaba el siguiente recodo… Siguió detrás de su anhelo sin percatarse de que se estaba adentrando en lo más profundo de los túneles.

De repente, llegó a una gran sala, llena de una luz amarilla y en donde un viento imposible casi lo tira al suelo. ¿De dónde venía ese viento? Preguntas sin respuesta se amontonaban en su cerebro.

Justo en el fondo al lado de una puerta excavada en la roca la vio. Apoyada en la pared de piedra con las manos tapando su cara.

En ese momento, un tintineo metálico empezó a oírse. Al principio el vendaval que soplaba, apenas lo hacía audible… pero poco a poco, fue ganando intensidad.

El tintineo se fue volviendo más agudo y rápido, a la vez que Ethan notaba que otros sonidos igual de agudos se unían a él.

La sala producía un eco muy particular y todo se multiplicaba por 100. Ethan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse. Sus sentidos ultrasensibles estaban empezando a sentirse sobrepasados por ese ruido que se que clavaba dentro de él como un cuchillo. Se transformó sin apenas darse cuenta…

Vio a Lynn que se giraba, lo miraba y traspasaba la puerta excavada en la roca que tenía a su lado.

Intentó obviar el dolor que le producía esa cacofonía que amenazaba con volverlo loco, y lanzarse a por ella, cuando notó que algo se clavaba en su espalda.

Se giró a tiempo de ver el penacho color rojo de un dardo tranquilizante en su hombro. Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver que por encima del lugar por el que había entrado, una serie de arquerías que llegaban hasta el alto techo de piedra, y en las más altas, dos hombres le apuntaban con pistolas de dardos.

Iba a saltar a por ellos, pero el ruido volvió a hacerse más fuerte, y la decima de segundo que perdió, en la confusión que siguió a ese crescendo, hizo que otros dos dardos se clavaran en su pecho y en una de sus piernas. Pero aun así, él sabía, tenía fuerzas para saltar a por ellos y matarlos antes de que perdiera el rastro de ella.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque sintió que algo grande se abalanzaba sobre él por el mismo lugar por donde había desaparecido Lynn… Se revolvió justo a tiempo de esquivar a su atacante. Un rugido escapo de su garganta y al mismo tiempo que otro escapaba de la garganta de su atacante.

Supo sin verlo bien, que no era otro que el ser increíble que se la había llevado. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Abrió su boca enseñando sus colmillos e intento, morderle en el cuello, para conseguir paralizarlo. El mordisco falló, porque su presa pudo escapar a tiempo, pero siguió atacando.

Los hombres que estaban en los arcos superiores habían dejado de lanzar dardos. Ethan imaginó que no querían herir al animal con el que estaba luchando.

El animal le golpeó con fuerza en el estomago y vio un corte profundo allí donde había sentido el golpe. Sonrió. Se curaría en segundos. Se arrancó la camisa y la chaqueta, para que su adversario, viese como la herida se cerraba mientras, iba hacia el con gesto triunfante.

\- Jamás podrás conmigo…..- le dijo con la gutural y profunda de la bestia.-. nunca he tenido un trofeo de caza colgado de la pared, creo que tú serás el primero… .- mientras decía eso la cicatriz se cerró.

Se preparó para saltar sobre Vincent, el cual le esperaba con las garras preparadas enseñando sus poderosos colmillos.

Pero entonces, la sintió otra vez cerca, cerquísima, y se giró a tiempo verla andar hacia él con un transparente vestido largo de gasa. La bestia contuvo la respiración…

Era un ángel, maravillosa y perturbadora… y la deseaba con un ardor que le devoraba por dentro.

Se olvido del animal y fue a su encuentro. El ruido seguía martilleando su cerebro… pero ya no lo sentía, solo la veía a ella, solo la sentía a ella.

Lynn fue hacia él despacio, viendo, como poco a poco, el hombre volvía a tomar el control.. "Eso es…. así… deja que el tranquilizante vaya haciendo su trabajo…." Pensó ella.

Cuando llegaron el uno al otro…. Ethan sonrió y le tocó la cara despacio, ella clavó sus ojos azules en los ojos rasgados de él. No dijeron nada. Él agachó la cabeza para besarla y ella no se apartó.

En el preciso momento que los labios de Ethan estaban a punto de rozar los suyos Lynn tuvo un instante de debilidad, porque notó que deseaba que él la besase. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, pero entonces, la imagen de Vincent leyendo a los niños y sus miradas cuando la encontró leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas, hizo que pudiera resistirse al deseo.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos volvían a ser azules… Levantó el brazo derecho todo lo a que pudo y lo descargó con fuerza sobre su cuello, clavándole una jeringuilla con el doble de las dosis de los dardos.

Ethan no pudo hacer nada, porque no lo esperaba… El ruido lo había desestabilizado, los dardos le habían hecho perder reflejos, la pequeña lucha con Vincent confiarse y la llegada de ella, le había hecho vulnerable…

A los pocos segundos de sentir el pinchazo en su cuello sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se agarró a las piernas de Lynn, pero fue inútil, ya no tenía fuerzas…. Antes de que llegase Vincent hasta allí, ya estaba tumbado en el suelo completamente inconsciente.

* * *

\- Sin él, no tenemos prácticamente nada….- le aclaró Dana cuando hubo terminado de contarle todo.

Estaba sentada en la cama de Robert, tapada únicamente por la sabana que la cubría. Bob estaba a su lado, tumbado, acariciando su espalda desnuda.

Ese era el lugar, donde él la había dejado después de entrarla en la casa, cuando se había desmayado. Cuando comprobó que estaba bien, la dejó descansar un rato. Se sentó enel sillón que utilizaba para leer por las noches, cuando podía, y se limitó a vigilar su sueño y a esperar que se despertase.

Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en la cama de golpe. Robert se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Fue hacia ella rápidamente.

\- ¡Tranquila, tranquila! Soy yo… estás en casa…. .- la abrazó mientras ella se cubría la cara con la manos y empezaba a llorar.

\- No puedes imaginar lo que han sido estos meses..- le dijo, entre sollozos, abrazándose fuertemente a él.

\- Cuéntamelo…- le dijo, mientras le acariciaba su moreno pelo entonces-. Cuéntamelo despacio… y no tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo…

Ella respiró hondo y todavía se apretó más a él.

Bob la dejó que se calmase y poco a poco fue notando que dejaba de llorar.

A los pocos minutos Dana se soltó de sus brazos y se limpió la cara. Bob le ofreció un vaso con agua que había en la mesilla. Él lo había dejado allí mientras dormía. Ella lo aceptó encantada. Se bebió todo el vaso y pidió más. El sonrió y se lo volvió a llenar.

\- Gracias. - le dijo ella devolviéndole el vaso. El lo dejó en la mesilla y después, suspirando, empezó a acariciar su cara.

\- Empieza por donde quieras…. O si quieres dormir… no hay problema. Tu mandas…- le susurró despacio.

Ella cogió su mano y la apretó más contra su rostro.

\- Es mejor que te lo cuente todo… necesito sacarlo…

El asintió.

Dana se mordió los labios y se aclaró la garganta. Luego, despacio, se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba algo de distancia para contárselo.

\- He suplantado a una agente del FBI durante la mayor parte del tiempo que pase en Washington…- le dijo andando hacia la ventana

Bob se limitó a mirarla sin decir nada…

\- "Presenté mi renuncia en el justo momento en que supe que la verdadera Debra Miller había muerto. Cuando unos compañeros me lo dijeron, la idea surgió sola. Tenía que encontrar la forma de entrar en el Hospital de la Esperanza, sin que nadie pudiera saber quien soy… No quería que me relacionaran con mi hijo.

La conocía desde hacia tiempo y fue relativamente fácil ir a su casa y coger sus credenciales. Me teñí el pelo de rojo y me puse unas lentillas… Estaban tan ansiosos de ayudar y demostrar que todo era trasparencia, que no se molestaron en comprobar si era un agente del FBI de verdad. Con ver la identificación les bastó…. Pero yo sabía que la cosa podía ser complicada...- se dio la vuelta-. Ahora, después de haber conseguido esto… - señaló la mochila que descansaba en el suelo de la habitación pegada a la pared-. He terminado… Se acabo, no voy a volver… Ya nada me retiene allí… y solo quiero estar contigo….- se sentó otra vez en la cama y lo abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho-. Un hombre me ayudó a conseguir todo la información de que dispongo… Yo fui la que le contó todo, y la que le obligó a entrar conmigo allí, para conseguir copiar las bases de datos completas de del Hospital y de todo lo que rodea a ese hospital… Tuve que matar a uno de los hombres de seguridad con una de tus ampollas mágicas… y al final, cuando ya casi lo teníamos, cuando ya casi estábamos llegando a los arboles… le dispararon dos tiros y lo mataron…"

Bob al oírla temió que se derrumbara otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a quedarse pegada a él….

\- "Mientras huía..- le dijo unos segundos después-. Solo tenía en la mente, que Peter había muerto por mi culpa….y me di cuenta que no podía soportar la idea de morirme sin volver a verte…

\- Robert..-levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos-. Quiero envejecer contigo…. Sé que no me puedes prometer nada… y que todavía hay mucho en que luchar, pero tal vez tengamos una oportunidad…. y si no… quiero morir a tu lado…. "

Bob le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y le dijo mirándola a los ojos:

\- ¡Oh Dana! ¡ Dana! Por primera vez en años, quiero que todo esto termine. Quiero tener un futuro contigo, y tengo miedo de perderte, de perder a Mark, a Cat, a los niños…. Hasta a Vincent…

Dana sonrió y lo besó.

\- Te haces viejo Bob Reynolds.…

\- Lo mismo me dijo Mark….- dijo sonriendo a su vez -. Quiero morir dentro de muchos años… y que estés conmigo cuando eso ocurra.

La besó, ansioso por dejarle claro lo que sentía por ella

Ella se lo devolvió con igual intensidad.

Se apartaron un momento el uno del otro y se volvieron a mirar los ojos. En ellos se acaba de encender una llama que llevaba mucho tiempo apagada.

Dana cogió su jersey negro por la parte de abajo y se lo sacó por la cabeza.

No hizo falta que se dijesen nada más.

Hicieron el amor durante todo la noche… Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos, pero enseguida sus cuerpos recordaron el del otro y todo fluyó.

Cuando decidieron descansar Dana le fue contando en detalle todo lo que había averiguado y ahora, mientras Bob acariciaba su espalda le dejaba claro que sin Peter iba a ser muy difícil poder demostrar nada.

\- Los archivos no tiene nombre y las direcciones IP no se pueden rastrear, Peter me lo dijo…. Sera difícil que podamos vincularlo con ellos. Supongo que al reconocerle como su empleado habrá borrado todo registro de él…

Bob se incorporó y se sentó a su lado. Se besaron.

\- No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma… .- agachó la cabeza, cogió su mano y la apretó-. Ha aparecido un agente de Scotland Yard…por lo que se ve siempre han estado atentos a lo que mi familia de Londres les enviaba, extraoficialmente, claro, pero lo han estado… y ahora, tal vez, después de lo del Baker podamos hacer algo contra ellos…

Dana abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Scotland Yard?... no me lo puedo creer… eso es fantástico..- dijo sonriendo, francamente sorprendida.

Bob sonrió a vez, pero la calmó un poco.

\- Bueno, es algo importante, pero la gente de allí tiene mucho poder y no podemos lanzar todavía las campanas al vuelo…

Dana asintió.

\- Creo que Peter me dijo algo de determina financiación que venía de Londres…

\- Puede ser…. Ahora solo tenemos que probarlo…

Se giró y cogió de la mesilla su reloj.

\- Todavía es pronto, para convocar una reunión… pero tenemos que contarles todo… cuando antes… Son listos, seguro que averiguan que Peter no estaba solo en esto.

Dana asintió. Estaba segura de ello.

Bob volvió a dejar el reloj en la mesilla y se volvió hacia ella. Sonrió al notar todavía en sus mejillas el rubor de su último orgasmo. Le acarició el cuello.

\- Estás cansada…. querrás dormir.- le dijo.

Ella se acercó y acarició sus labios, mientras le decía sonriendo:

\- No… no quiero dormir.

* * *

Cat se despertó de un sueño, en donde se veía a sí misma, montada en un barco y rodeada de gente a la que no conocía, navegando por un mar cubierto de niebla, cuando oyó el sonido de su móvil. Acababa de recibir un mensaje. Rápidamente se incorporó pensando que era Vincent.

Miró la hora. Eran apenas la 4 de la mañana. Una hora un tanto extraña para mandar mensajes. Encendió la luz de su mesilla y lo leyó.

"Catherine, soy Jacob, el pájaro está en la jaula. Todo ha salido bien"

Cat se llevó la mano a la boca. ¡Habían capturado a Ethan!

Lo habían logrado. Se apoyó en el respaldo de su cama, con el móvil en la mano, pensando en las consecuencias de todo ello. Podía salir bien o salir muy mal. No quería ni imaginarse lo que sería que una horda de bestias como él entrase allí a buscarlo… Un horror. Cerró los ojos. ¿Podría de verdad serles de utilidad?... ella no lo tenía tan claro como Vincent.

Volvió a mirar la hora que era, preocupada. Se encogió de hombros y decidió que debía mandarlo cuanto antes. Si estaba dormido lo leería por la mañana nada más levantarse…. y si estaba despierto….

Apretó el botón y lo reenvió.

Vincent tumbado en la fuera su cama cuando iba a pasar los fines de semana a la casa de los Forbes, miraba el techo de la habitación. Había intentado dormir pero era inútil. No podía dejar de pensar en dos cosas. En cómo les habría ido a Vincent y los demás intentando cazar a Ethan… y en su mujer.

Lo uno le preocupaba, lo otro era pura añoranza.

Intuía que si no le habían llamado, era que todo seguía su curso, y que los niños y ella, estaban bien, pero era duro no tenerla cerca. Estaba tan habituado a dormir a su lado que ahora, que no estaba con ahí con él, era como si le faltase algo de sí mismo.

Cerró los ojos imaginándosela, en la cama, tumbada de costado durmiendo plácidamente. Sonrió. También podía imaginársela, tumbada de costado, mirándolo y completamente desnuda. No…. mejor dejarlo…. No era el momento…. tenía que asistir a un entierro…

Suspiró y se puso, él, de costado. Jt dormía, tranquilo, justo enfrente de él.

Tenía que conseguir dormir un poco o se le iba a hacer muy larga la noche.

Habían pasado poco más de cinco minutos desde que había pensado esto último , cuando un sonido agudo le hizo incorporarse. Su movil.

Lo cogió de la mesita donde lo había dejado justo al lado de la cama.

Solo podían ser ellos diciéndole algo sobre Ethan. Lo leyó, era de Catherine y tenía razón era sobre Ethan. ¡Lo habían cogido!

\- ¡ Bien! .- gritó sin darse cuenta. Miró hacia la cama donde su amigo dormía y no vio movimiento.

Volvió a leer el mensaje… En ese momento le llegó otro, rápidamente apagó el sonido, volviendo a mirar a Jt. Nada, todo tranquilo.

"Imagino que estarás dormido…. Solo decir te que echo mucho de menos y que te quiero"

Vincent contestó rápidamente..

"Estoy despierto. No puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado!

Esperó un poco y enseguida vio que Cat volvió a escribir.

" Yo tampoco puedo dormir sin ti…. Han cogido a Ethan….Sabes lo que podemos provocar con todo esto, ¿verdad?

Contestó.

"Si, lo sé, pero confió en no arrepentirme. Estoy convencido de que nos acabara ayudando a encontrar a Stanley y a los demás. Acuérdate que tenemos la ventaja de Lynn"

"Lynn… pero ella también puede sufrir mucho. Ya sabes cómo funciona este tipo de relación entre bestias"

Vincent sonrió. Notaba que Cat jamás se olvidaría de lo de Tori.

" No es para tanto Cat, pero tendremos una ventaja considerable con Lynn en nuestro bando.

"Puede .("

"No pienses en Tori, piensa en utilizar a Lynn para poder manejarlo"

"De acuerdo, lo intentaré…solo espero que no le pase nada….

¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Jt?"

Vincent se acomodo mejor en la cama.

"Esta bien… Triste, igual que su madre pero es lo normal"

"Si, lo es"

"¿Cómo estas tú?

"Bien… He quedado por la mañana con Evan en el hospital para que me haga algunas pruebas… Le doy pena encerrada en casa"

Vincent frunció el ceño.

"¿De verdad has estado todo el dia en casa?

Cat tardó con contestar.

"¿Cat?"

"Si.."

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"No te creo. Luego llamaré a Mark para que me lo confirme"

Cat expulsó aire con fuerza.

"Vale, de acuerdo, salí para hacer una cosa… pero fue poco rato.. Cuando vuelvas te lo cuento todo… Pero estoy bien... eso es lo importante".

"No tienes remedioL"

"Ya me conocesJ"

Vincent miró al techo un momento y cerró los ojos. Daria lo que fuera por estar con ella….Jt lo necesitaba, pero él la necesitaba… tanto… que le llegaba a asustar.

"Vincent…"

Cat le había mandado otro mensaje.

"Dime.."

"Creo que debemos dormir…"

"Si… pero antes… dime que llevas puesto" le escribió sonriendo.

Cat en su cama soltó una carcajada. Se miró… pijama de franela, con los últimos botones desabrochados.

"Nada…y tú"

Vincent soltó también una carcajada.

"Nada…." .- le escribió.

"¡Oh! J"

Vincent se pegó el teléfono al pecho cuando oyó como Jt se movía en la cama. Espero unos segundos y volvió a escribir.

"¿Crees que cuando vuelva, podremos…ya sabes?"

Cat se encogió de hombros al leerlo.

"No lo sé…. Luego se lo preguntaré… supongo que si tenemos cuidado…"

Vincent asintió.

"Lo tendremos…. Te echo tanto de menos"..

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó Jt en ese momento, encendiendo la luz.

Vincent cerró los ojos.

\- Nada, no podía dormir, Cat tampoco…

Jt sonrió.

\- Ya… .- se puso las gafas-. Enviándoos mensajitos a altas horas de la noche… ¡oh! ¡Que tierno!

-Espera…- le dijo un tanto avergonzado de que le hubiese pillado. Habían venido a un entierro, tal vez no era momento para mensajes-… me despido

"Cat, tengo que dejarte… acabo de despertar a Jt, uppps"

Cat rió con ganas.

"De acuerdo no te preocupes… ya… ya sabes…. J Voy a intentar dormir un poco… te quiero"

"Y yo a ti… dulces sueños!"

Cat permaneció un rato viendo el último mensaje de su marido.

\- Dulces sueños.- dijo en voz alta al teléfono. Lo dejó con un suspiro encima de la mesilla y tapándose hasta el cuello, intentó dormir… Confiando en que en su sueño tuviera a un Vincent desnudo a su lado.

Jt se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?. .- le preguntó preocupado.

Vincent se colocó de costado.

\- No….

Jt lo miró fijamente.

\- Hay cosas que no me has contado, verdad?

Vincent bajó la vista y carraspeó.

\- Alguna que otra pero te juro que muy pocas.- le dijo esto último con efusividad-. Lo que ha ocurrido con el Consorcio te lo he contado todo, y lo de Murray, y lo de el hijo de puta ese que quiere llevarse a mis hijos.- le hervía la sangre solo de pensarlo-. Lo que no te hemos contado es porque, puede perjudicar a mucha gente inocente….

Su amigo asintió.

\- Y tiene que ver que esa muestra tan extraña de sangre que me dio Cat hace unos meses….

Vincent lo pensó unos segundos pero al final asintió.

-Si… tiene que ver con ello… .- se sentó en la cama-. Te juro que si pudiera te lo contaría todo, pero no podemos... por ahora…

Jt movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No te preocupes…. Todos tenemos secretos..

Vincent se quedo de piedra.

\- ¿Tú tienes secretos?...- pensó en el comportamiento tan raro que había tenido es los últimos días…

Jt permanecía quieto mirando al frente. Si quería que fueran sinceros con él, el tendría que serlo con ellos.

Suspiró y empezó a hablar.

\- Después de que Gabe secuestrase a Cat cogí unos localizadores que me pasó Mark del FBI y los coloqué en vuestros móviles… Sabía perfectamente donde ibas cuando te largabas por la noche, aquellos días infames en que estuviste alejando de Catherine..

\- ¡Jt , por Dios! .- Vincent se tapó la cara con las manos-. Por eso me lanzabas esas miradas….

Su amigo asintió.

\- Lo que más me cabreo fue que me mintieras… que pasaras de mi y no me lo contases… .- se humedeció los labios sin poder evitar el enfado que destilaba cada una de sus palabras -. He seguido todos vuestros movimientos desde entonces…. y sé, que el día que me trajisteis esa muestra, venías de un lugar que no puede existir…. porque según el localizador estabais parados en medio de la 4ª avenida… y eso creo que es imposible...

Vincent expulsó con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones.

\- No puedo decírtelo….

\- Ya... secretos y más secretos… es normal, que yo también tuviese los míos. No crees…- se levantó de la cama-. Tengo sed.

Fue hacia la ventana abuhardillada que daba al oeste y abrió una pequeña nevera que había debajo.

\- Mamá, te quiero…. .- sacó dos cervezas-. ¿Quieres una?

Vincent asintió.

Las abrió y se la dio, luego se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-Bob conoció hace mucho tiempo a unas personas.- empezó diciendo Vincent después de darle un trago a su cerveza-. Son un grupo bastante grande que se esconde que los túneles de NY… Un entramado donde se unen , túneles de metro abandonados, alcantarillas y espaciosas salas escavadas en la roca… algo totalmente increíble..

Jt lo miraba con la boca abierta.

\- ¿No me estas mintiendo, verdad?

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Y… ¿puedo ir a verlo?. .- preguntó.

Vincent volvió a mover la cabeza.

\- No, por ahora… tal vez, algún día…. Tienes que entender que no tenía que habértelo dicho… Su supervivencia depende de que poca gente lo sepa...

Jt se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear por la habitación.

\- Espera….- le dijo-. Entonces ellos fueron los que salvaron a Cat cuando el laboratorio se vino abajo…

Vincent asintió.

\- Y es donde está Lynn ahora….

Jt se paró y lo miró fijamente.

\- Tess está intentando cazar a Gabe…

Vincent al oírlo expulsó de golpe toda la cerveza que llevaba en ese momento en la boca.

\- ¡¿QUE?!

 **Continuara... ,))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo XV**

Jt, tranquilamente, se acercó a uno de los cajones del armario y sacó una camiseta de baloncesto vieja. La tiró al suelo justo donde había caído la cerveza de Vincent.

Su amigo se había puesto de pie y lo miraba perplejo.

Jt se volvió a sentar en la cama.

\- Siéntate Vincent…

El le hizo caso. No podía ni pestañear.. ¡Gabe vivo! ¡Y Tess cazándolo!

Jt empezó a hablar

\- … a Gabe o a lo queda de Gabe..- cogió su móvil del cajón de la mesilla. Buscó algo y se lo pasó a Vincent-. Esto estaba colgado de una pared de su apartamento….

Vincent lo cogió despacio.

La foto mostraba un corcho colgado de una pared, lleno de papeles. Agrando la imagen.

\- Fíjate en el dibujo….

Su amigo le hizo caso y amplio el dibujo en carboncillo que se veía.

-¡ Dios santo!

Jt asintió.

\- Eso mismo dije yo…

Le fue contando en detalle todo lo que había estado haciendo desde entonces ante la sorpresa inicial y el estupor posterior de Vincent.

\- Una vez que me dí cuenta de que sus salidas nocturnas no eran muy normales… decidí seguirla….- se terminó la cerveza de un trago y la dejó en la mesilla. Juntó sus manos y siguió hablando. Vincent apenas parpadeaba mientras lo oía-. Me arriesgué a verla con Joe… era una posibilidad, pero lo hice. Compré un coche, un mercedes negro, que pasara los mas desapercibido posible y me lance detrás de ella…

\- No me lo puedo creer… lo compraste por eso…

\- Si…- asintió-. Le seguí por toda la zona de East River desde el puerto hacia norte… fue muchos veces durante estos meses…. También la seguí a la comisaría donde trabaja Joe .- se aclaró la garganta -. .. Cosa normal, pero la vi alguna vez salir con otra mujer… he investigado algo por mi cuenta y era la detective Jo Martínez…

-Jt… ¿cómo has podido hacer todo esto y no decirnos nada?... No podemos dejarla sola si es verdad que está…

Su amigo levantó una mano para indicarle con dejase de hablar y lo escuchase.

\- No he tenido más opción…. Lo de Joe me destrozó por dentro, pero cuando empecé a notar que algo pasaba no quise compartirlo con nadie… Tess es mi problema… si quiero recuperarla tengo que ser yo quien le ayude… no podía dejar que os metierais…

Vincent se levantó de la cama viviblemente molesto.

\- Perdona, pero es muy egoísta por tu parte… no puedes dejarnos fuera..

\- ¿No lo entiendes?, verdad .- le dijo triste porque así fuese-. Ella quiere que os deje fuera… No quiero que se enteré de que estoy vigilándola…. y quiero sentir que ella es mi prioridad… no vosotros, ella… y no te creas, es muy difícil… posiblemente, no lo sepa nunca, pero yo si lo sabré…. Esta guerra no os incumbe...

Vincent se llevó la mano a la cabeza..

\- ¡Ella está con Joe!….. .- cerró los ojos y siguió hablando. Sabía que lo que iba a decir le dolería-. La vi antes de salir del apartamento. Le dije lo tuyo, ya lo sabía y no quiso que te dijese nada… ni venir a verte… Puede que aún sienta algo por ti, pero está deseando pasar página…. .- se acercó a Jt que se había levantado, a su vez, y no dejada de pasearse por la habitación-. ….y desde luego que esto nos incumbe… Gabe si está vivo podría volver a por Cat… ¡Como no nos va a importar!

Jt agachó la cabeza.

\- Por lo que leí en los papeles que vi en su apartamento…

Vincent levantó los ojos al cielo.

\- Es verdad has llegado a entrar en su apartamento, ¿y si te hubiera pillado? ¿Qué demonios le hubieras dicho?

\- Vincent, por favor, déjame hablar…. – suspiró -. Sé que no tenía que haberlo hecho pero vi cosas que me parecían tan extrañas….- se encaró con su amigo-. Imagina que hubiera sido Cat…. Hubieras removido cielo y tierra….

El, después de unos segundos, asintió.

\- Si… pero no soy yo, eres tú…. ¡Y no soporto pensar en que te pueda pasar algo!….- le dijo casi gritando.

Jt se quedó parado mirándolo. Tragó saliva y siguió hablando como si no hubiera oído nada de lo último que Vincent había dicho.

\- … por lo que leí, Gabe está destrozado y está matando vagabundos para sobrevivir….

Vincent tuvo un horrible presentimiento. Se sentó en la cama.

-No puede ser….- la investigación que llevaba Cat sobre los vagabundos amigos de Vincent vino a su mente con rapidez.

Jt volvió a pasearse.

\- Asi es… pero ahora todo se ha ido a la mierda…

Vincent levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?

Jt se tomó unos segundos antes de hablar.

\- Hace unos días seguí a Tess… creo que se dio cuenta y empezó a acelerar…. Y justo en ese momento Evan me llamó con una urgencia en el hospital. Un antiguo paciente del Baker estaba sufriendo convulsiones y no sabía el porqué. Tenía que ir enseguida…

Vincent lo miró.

\- Eso fue el día que Cat fue a veros porque sentía cosas…. yo estaba con mi familia…- le dijo recordándolo.

Jt asintió.

\- El caso es que deje de seguirla y me volví al hospital con un enfado considerable… y luego, mientras estaba allí la conexión se perdió… Puedo se haya dado cuenta o simplemente que se haya roto… no sé…. Solo sé que ya no puedo seguirla… no tengo forma de saber que hace…

Se sentó en la cama y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

\- Siento haberte chillado….- se disculpó-… pero tienes que entender que esto es importante…

Jt no se movió, pero le habló:

\- Sabes que no se lo puedes contar a Cat , ¿verdad? Sería un duro golpe...

\- Lo sé… pero ahora que me lo has contado tienes que mantenerme informado de todo… Gabe es lo que es… y debe de ser muy peligroso si es capaz de matar a gente inocente para sobrevivir… .- recordó el dibujo-. Posiblemente ahora será más bestia que humano… Tess debe de tener mucho cuidado con lo que hace y tú también..,. .- le dijo tremendamente serio y preocupado.

Jt asintió.

Vincent le dio una palmada en la espalda.

\- Y ahora vamos a dormir un poco…. Es tarde…

Se levantó y se metió en su cama.

\- Si no tienes nada más que contarme… claro.- le dijo en broma tapándose con la colcha.

Jt no contestó.

Vincent cerró los ojos..

\- No puede ser…. ¿Qué más?

Jt se mojó los labios.

\- Esto creo que es bueno...

\- ¿Los niños?

\- ¡Oh no! Tus niños están bien…

Vincent entorno los ojos. Le estaba mintiendo. Algo pasaba con los niños que no le quería contar.

-… es sobre Rebecca. Creo que podemos replicar la formula y salvarla..

* * *

Esa mañana temprano, Cat llamó a Mark para decirle que iba a ir ella sola a ver a Evan. Se encontraba bien y no hacía falta que fuese con ella.

\- No me hace gracia perderte de vista…- le dijo por teléfono-…. Pero me acaban de avisar que ha aparecido otro joven muerto…

\- ¿Qué? .-le preguntó ella asombrada-. ¿No piensan parar nunca?

\- No… quieren que la policía este lo mas ocupada posible…. Voy hacia allí antes de que venga el juez y levanten el cadáver… estaba vez no lo tiraron al agua. Lo dejaron a lado del barrio financiero…

Cat movió la cabeza. ¡No podía creerlo!¡Malditos hijos de puta!

\- Una cosa más, Cat… Papá ha dicho que vengas a comer a casa…tiene una sorpresa que darnos…

Cat frunció el ceño. Agarró el teléfono con el hombro, mientras se iba poniendo el abrigo.

\- Sorpresa bueno o mala..

\- No lo sé.. Cuando he llegado desde tu casa, me he cambiado de ropa y me he ido. Me ha llamado hace unos minutos para decírmelo… solo sé que vamos todos… menos Vincent, claro… y que Stuart cocina.

Cat sonrió.

\- Eso es bueno…

-Si..

Se despidió de su hermano y colgó. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a comer a casa de los Reynolds.

Empezaría por Evan… y rezaría para que Vincent volviese ese día… se moría por abrazarlo, y también se moría por recuperar su coche.

La visita a Evan fue corta. Tenían un montón de antiguos pacientes del Baker, por pasar revisión ese día. Cuando llegó Heather se quedó con el último haciendo la actualización de su ficha y Evan fue al sótano a encontrarse con Cat.

Le hizo una serie de pruebas y constataron que no había vuelto a sangrar.

\- En principio todo está bien… pero eso no quita para que tengas que cuidarte.- Evan se quitó lo guantes y los tiró a los contenedores higiénicos-. Ya puedes vestirte...

Cat lo fue haciendo.

\- Te recomendaría que dejaras de trabajar. Los embarazos de gemelos son más pesados y más complicados…. Tendrás que descansar…

\- No me siento cansada.- le dijo ella mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

Evan cogió aire.

\- Si, ya sé que esos niños hacen algo en tu cuerpo, pero lo que no pueden evitar es que cada vez notes más peso… es la gravedad, y contra eso no pueden hacer nada. – le dijo con ironía, mientras se sentaba en una de las banquetas-. Cat, puedes hacer muchas cosas, pero todas con moderación y sobre todo tienes que evitar los problemas…

Cat se rió con ganas.

Evan se encogió de hombros.

\- No se para que digo nada…

Cat se acercó a él.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente pero… es tan difícil lo que me pides… lo intentaré te lo juro. Es más, sé que hay cosas que nadie me quiere decir…. Pero aun asi estamos en peligro constante…. Y no puedo quedarme sentada esperando que vengan a por nosotros…. No puedo….

Evan se levantó y se encamino hacia la puerta.

\- Lo sé… en fin, aquí me tendrás para lo que haga falta….

Cat se quedó parada un momento. Había una cosa que quería decirle.

-Evan…. sé lo que pasó en el apartamento de Heather.- al oírle decir eso un gesto de disgusto se reflejó en su cara-. Vincent ha dicho que en cuanto vuelva de Boston vendrá a hablar contigo… pero… yo quería decirte otra cosa…. .- se acercó a él y lo agarró por el brazo-. No tienes porque huir… todos sabemos lo que eres..

Evan se movió incomodo y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.

\- Cat, déjalo….-le pidió, casi le suplicó.

\- Vincent tuvo tu misma reacción… intentar alejarse de mi… pero no es una buena decisión. Luego se dio cuenta de que podía amar y ser amado a pesar de lo que era…

Evan la miró a los ojos.

\- Cat…. no es lo mismo…. mis circunstancias son completamente diferentes…

No le dio tiempo a la réplica. Salió de la sala y se perdió en el pasillo que le llevaba al ascensor.

* * *

Mark repasaba las fotos del escenario del crimen del joven, desesperado. Sabía que no era ahí donde debían buscar para encontrar algo que les llevara hasta los culpables. Cogió la carpeta la cerró y la arrojo al montón de papeles que tenía encima de la mesa.

Suspiró enfadado.

En ese momento Cat entró por la puerta de la sala.

\- ¡Eh?! ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?...Ward no debe verte o te la cargas…. El jefe Reagan le ha dicho que estás de baja obligatoria… ¿qué te ha dicho Evan?

\- Que estoy bien….. y eso me lo esperaba… quiere que me quede quieta.

\- Por tu bien...

Cat lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

-Mark, si algo he sacado en claro de la conversación de ayer…. Es que creo que me , nos, están ocultando algo… .- se encogió de hombros-. Tengo un pálpito... hazme caso.

\- ¡Cat!….- su hermano se rindió. Era imposible-. Renuncio….

Ella sonrió abiertamente. Abrió el cajón de su mesa sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- No te enfades Mark… te has portado muy bien… y tienes una paciencia de santo…

\- Lo sé... Primero fue papá y ahora tú… me estoy ganando el cielo… ¡Eh! .- le gritó cuando vio lo que estaba sacando del cajón. El también tuvo un pálpito - ¿Dónde vas con eso? .- le preguntó -. No…. no… eres capaz….- le dijo sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que iba a hacer-. Tienes que dejarla en paz…

Cat se guardó la pequeña pistola de Tess, que los bomberos le habían dado cuando la encontraron desescombrando el solar del laboratorio de Sam

\- Voy a devolvérsela… .- le dijo sin mirarle a la cara.

Mark agachó la cabeza.

\- Vas a presionarla a ver se ha encontrar algo sobre esos expedientes….- se levantó-. Ya sabes quien se encarga ahora de todo ello… Tess no tiene nada… ¡Olvídate de ello de una vez!..

Cat levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

\- No puedo… Prometí que averiguaría que ha pasado y lo voy a hacer… no puedo presentarme sin respuestas y con la sensación de que me están engañando…

Se quedó mirando unos segundos a su hermano, el cual no decía nada. Se limitaba a mirarla con preocupación.

\- Nos vemos en casa de papá, y no te enfades, por favor….- le suplicó despidiéndose.

Después bajó la mirada y salió de la comisaria a paso decidido, mientras Mark la veía alejarse sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

El entierro fue muy temprano, pero se alargó más de lo debido. Tanta gente quería saludar a la familia que fue imposible salir de allí hasta que todos se hubieron ido.

La recepción en casa de los Forbes, posterior al funeral, permitió ver como la gente de la universidad le quería. Todos estaban destrozados igual que sus alumnos.

Como dijo Julia en sus palabras en la iglesia, estaba tremendamente orgullosa de su marido, sobre todo por haber sido capaz de motivar a tanta gente en la búsqueda de su camino en la vida. Vincent no pudo evitar agarrar del hombro a su amigo cuando vio, que las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas, mientras oía hablar a su madre.

Cuando todo se calmó un poco, Jt le dijo, que tenían que volver a NY. Ella se lo tomo bien.

\- Os entiendo… si tu mujer está embarazada querrás estar con ella…. pero quedaros a comer conmigo… por favor… Hay un restaurante al lado de mi apartamento que hace una lasañas de escándalo… y quiero teneros cerca un poco mas….- sonrió divertida al ver sus caras-.-¡ Oh! No os preocupéis no me he vuelto una madre posesiva de repente, además tengo un montón de exámenes que corregir y un par de conferencias que preparar… pero dejarme disfrutar de vuestra compañía… el día a día se va a hacer duro sin él…. - agarró a Vincent del brazo-. Y quiero que me cuentes todo de esa mujer tuya y de esos bebes… ¿por cierto no tendrás una foto de ella en el móvil?

Por supuesto se quedaron con ella y era cierto, las lasañas eran estupendas.

Jt no podía dejar de pensar en que la iba a dejar sola y eso le partía el alma, pero la conocía bien y sabía que ella podría con la situación y se adaptaría.

Quedaron en que Dylan y su hermana la ayudarían con los papeles de la casa y que Julia se llevaría, lo poco que quería, al apartamento. Todo lo demás quedaría en la casa a expensas de que lo quisiera hacer Jt con ello.

Mientras se despedían de ella, al lado del Mustang, con el cual habían dio al restaurante, el teléfono de Vincent empezó a sonar.

Lo cogió esperando que fuera Cat, pero no lo era.

\- ¡Hola Vincent!

\- ¡Emily .- se apartó un poco de Jt y su madre.

\- Perdona que te haya molestado

\- No molestas….

\- Gracias por decir eso… .- le dijo alegre-. Solo será un minuto… he estado pensando mucho desde que te vimos, hemos pensado que podíais pasar algún día de Navidad con nosotros… Sé que todo es complicado, pero estaría bien… Además he encontrado los baúles de tu madre en la buhardilla y hay un montón de cosas tuyas..

Vincent sonrió, pero enseguida su expresión cambio.

\- Te agradezco mucho la invitación, pero ya te conté que mi vida era complicada... Hay gente que quiere hacernos daño a Catherine y a mí, y sé que os lo harían también a vosotros si os metéis en esto…

\- Sabia que dirías eso… pero si hay una pequeña posibilidad tenlo en cuenta ¿ok?

\- Te prometo que lo hare…. Ah! Tengo una noticia mala que darte…

\- ¿Cual? .- le preguntó ella.

\- Theodore, el padre de Jt murió hace dos días de un infarto fulminante… estoy ahora mismo en Boston. Hemos venido al entierro…

\- ¡Oh!Lo siento, mucho…- Vincent supo que lo decía de verdad. Toda la familia lo conocía desde hacía años… -. Dale a Jt un abrazo y a Julia otro. No los veo desde el entierro de tu madre….

\- Lo haré

Emily tardó un poco en volver a hablar.

\- Piensa lo que te he dicho…. Sería bonito… No te molesto más… un abrazo

\- Lo mismo Emily, te llamaré…

Colgó el teléfono, dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a acercarse a Julia y a Jt.

\- Perdonar, era mi cuñada Emily… nos invitaba a pasar las navidades con ellos… Me ha dicho que os de un abrazo a los dos.

Julia fue hacia él y se lo dio.

\- Me vale para despedirme también… Prometerme qué vais a cuidar el uno del otro…

Los dos asintieron sonriendo.

\- Eso me deja más tranquila y por favor… cuando nazcan los niños venir a verme o mandarme fotos…

Vincent le prometió que intentarían volver.

Se metieron en el coche, no sin que antes Julia y Jt se fundieran en un gran abrazo.

\- Te quiero... bueno, te queremos mucho, tu padre siempre estará conmigo, y siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti….- le dijo despidiéndose de él -. Pero hazme el favor de intentar volver con esa chica… se nota en tu cara que es algo mucho más serio de lo que más has contado.

Vincent asintió mirándola.

Jt se sentó el lado de su amigo, visiblemente emocionado.

\- ¿Estás bien?..- le preguntó Vincent.

\- Arranca ya…. .- le dijo tragando saliva con dificultad.

Este lo hizo.

Jt bajó el quitasol de su asiento y por el espejo, pudo ver, como su madre seguía parada en el mismo sitio, observándolos, hasta que en una curva, desapareció de su vista.

* * *

Nada más llegar, la vio atendiendo a dos policías de paisano.

Cuando se fueron, fue hacia ella. Tess la esperaba con una sonrisa cínica en la cara.

\- ¿No tenias que estar en casa?

Cat asintió.

\- Si, pero he ido a ver a Evan hace un rato y me ha dicho que puedo hacer una vida más o menos normal… sin grandes excesos… No he sangrado desde la fiesta… .- Cat apoyó las manos en el mostrador-. Tengo el convencimiento de que todo eso pasó, porque me encontré a lord Chester… Los niños se revolvieron dentro de mí mientras él hablaba.

Tess sonrió, mientras recogía lo que le habían traído desde la Central. Lo dejo encima de su mesa.

\- Estoy convencida de que esos niños tuyos tienes poderes…. Tengo que meter los datos de estas nuevas entradas… ¿Querías algo?

\- Bueno si…..-Cat se quedo un poco parada, ante la actitud ligeramente expeditiva de Tess-. Los bomberos trajeron a la comisaria tu pistola pequeña…. .- la sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta, todavía envuelta en el plástico en que se la habían dado. La dejó encima de la mesa-. Es la que llevabas cuando…

Tess la miró fijamente.

\- Si la que llevaba cuando...- acercó su mano hacia ella. Lo hizo despacio. Cuando la cogió, la llevó a su mesa. En el respaldo de la silla estaba su bolso y la metió dentro-. Gracias por traérmela.- Le dijo sin mirarla.

\- De nada….-Tragó saliva-. Mmm… ya que estoy aquí, me preguntaba si habías mirado los expedientes que te mande ayer….

Tess se volvió a acercar a ella

\- Si…. y siento decirte que no los encontré…. Los busqué toda la tarde de ayer, pero nada.- le dijo con énfasis-. Al final, le pregunte a Kyle si sabía algo y me dijo que se los habían llevado…

Cat cambio el gesto. La tristeza y el enfado se unieron a partes iguales.

\- Es una lástima… en fin… lo dejare correr….-Sonrió haciendo un esfuerzo-. Gracias por todo, Tess….y cuídate mucho… Te echo de menos…- le dijo mientras se iba a alejando.

\- Siento no haber podido ayudarte… y yo también te echo de menos… mucho, te lo aseguro.

Tess se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba. Cuando salió del pasillo se agarró con fuerza al mostrador y cerró los ojos, intentando respirar con tranquilidad. Su corazón iba a 1000 por hora y notaba que estaba mareándose.

Se sentó y cogió su bolso. Sacó la pequeña pistola y la sopesó. Se veía que estaba bien…. La volvió a meter y sacó su caja de pastillas… se tomó una sin pensar, seguida de un trago de la botella de agua que habían encima de la mesa…

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás… La culpabilidad por mentir a las personas que quería la estaba destrozando por dentro… y estaba segura que si todo esto no acababa pronto, terminaría matándola.

* * *

Cuando salió del archivo, Cat, se encontró a Mark apoyado en su coche. Se quitó las gafas de sol cuando la vio llegar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? .- le preguntó ella visiblemente enfadada. Se apoyó a su lado.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé… pero cuando iba a ir a casa lo he pensado mejor y he decidido que debía venir a buscarte… No puedes ir de taxis todo el día….

\- Ya… tengo que convencer a Vincent de que, de una vez, por todas se compre coche.

Cat cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? .- le preguntó él

\- Mal…. .- ella agachó la cabeza-. … y no por el hecho de que no haya podido encontrar nada…

Mark la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Entonces? .- le preguntó.

Ella cogió aire.

\- Porque sé que me estaba mintiendo cuando me lo decía…. .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. .. y no llegó a entender por qué.

Cogió aire con fuerza.

\- Tú conduces… .- le dijo a su hermano.

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se metió dentro.

Mark observó durante unos segundos el edificio del archivo preguntándose lo mismo… ¿Por qué?...

Acto seguido dio la vuelta al coche y entró en él. Les esperaban para comer.

* * *

Vincent llegó al apartamento esperando encontrar a su mujer allí, pero no había nadie. Echo un vistazo a su móvil y vio que le había dejado un mensaje. Se había olvidado de volver a poner el sonido después de apagarlo durante su conversación nocturna.

"No sé cuando vendrás, pero por si lo haces pronto, comeré en casa de Bob".

Maldijo al leerlo.

Tenia unas ganas enormes de abrazarla… pero aprovechando que no estaba, y él ya había comido hacia horas… Dejó la pequeña maleta en el cuarto y sin más salió otra vez en dirección a la casa de Rebecca. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que contarle cuanto antes lo que Jt le había dicho sobre esa posible forma de curarla.

Cogió de nuevo el Mustang y se encamino hacia Riverside Drive… Había decidido dejar el asunto de Tess aparcado por un momento…. Era tan increíble, pero intuía que si Gabe no había venido ya a por Cat, no iba a hacerlo…. Recordó la foto del retrato. Estaba espantoso y Vincent sabía que ya quedaba poco del hombre… lo cual era un serio problema…

Esta vez, le abrió Stuart. No esperaba encontrarlo allí sobre todo por la nota donde Cat le decía que comería en casa de su padre.

Se lo comentó mientras entraba en la casa.

\- Vamos a comer en casa de Bob… he venido a buscar a Rebecca. Tenemos cosas de que hablar… Dana ha regresado de Washington con un montón de noticias… puedes unirte. Cat estará encantada de verte.

Vincent en un principio iba a decir que sí, pero luego lo pensó mejor… Tenía que bajar a los túneles cuanto antes; quería mirar la cara de ese hijo de puta.

\- ¿Dana ha regresado? ¿Como esta?

\- Creo que con muchas ganas de contarnos cosas… .- le contestó Rebecca bajando por las escaleras en ese momento-. Algo gordo ha pasado para Bob nos reúna a todos… deberías venir…

Vincent no podía ir.

\- Lo siento… Cat ya lo sabe….-ladeo la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de los dos. Debía decírselo-. La gente de los túneles tiene a Ethan…

Stuart se quedo de piedra.

\- ¿Cómo es posible?

Vincent se lo contó deprisa. Cuando termino fue el turno de Rebecca…

\- ¿Quien son ellos?... Creo haber oído antes eso de gente de los túneles…..- entonces recordó unas cuantas cosas y sonrió.- Los amigos de Bob… por eso conoce también esos pasadizos y por eso ocurren cosas sorprendentes….

Vincent y Stuart asintieron.

\- Fueron los que salvaron a Cat…

Rebecca cogió de la mano a Stuart, y lo miró. Vincent se percató de ello.

\- ¿Y no crees que puede ser peligroso? – le dijo ella-. Tal vez deberíais trasladarlo a los calabozos que hay en el sótano...

Lo dijo muy seria. Vincent se dio cuenta de que se lo había contado todo a Stuart.

Este se adelantó a su pregunta.

\- Si, lo sé todo… lo que ella hizo y lo que Stanley le ha pedido .- la miró...-. Actuaremos contra él con lo que tenemos…

Vincent asintió contento. Mejor así… para todos.

\- Me alegro… y con respecto a lo que dices..- miró a Rebecca-. No sé si será buena idea. La gente de ahí abajo me ha asegurado que podrán contenerle y tienen un buen sistema de protección y vigilancia para evitar que entré quien no deba… Si lo traemos aquí….los demás vendrán…. y si soy sincero, aunque parezca egoísta, no quiero que esta casa sufra ningún daño. Es importante para Cat…. tal vez, algún día..

Rebeca sonrió.

\- Estoy segura de que algún día viviréis aquí…. esta casa os está esperando, lo noto…. .- cogió aire con fuerza-. Supongo que querrás ir a …..- le señaló la entrada del sótano..

El asintió.

Se dirigió hacia allí pero en medio del pasillo se paró.

\- Rebecca hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo.. .- le dijo.-. ¿Sabes si en algún momento alguna de las mujeres que utilizaron para quedarse embarazadas, dio a luz?….- tragó saliva antes de terminar. No sabía como iba reaccionar ella-…a un niño como uno de los tuyos… con rasgos…

No pudo terminar de hablar porque la expresión del rostro de Rebecca se lo dijo todo. Se había quedado tremendamente pálida y se aferraba al brazo del berseker para evitar caer.

Stuart sabía adonde quería llegar Vincent y no pudo evitar mirarle con expresión de reproche, mientras la llevaba al sofá y la obligaba a sentarse.

\- Creo que no era el momento. .- le dijo mientras Vincent llegaba desde el pasillo a ellos.

Rebecca le hizo un gesto con la mano.

\- No… no… ha hecho bien…- levantó la cabeza y los miro, pero los dos se dieron cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de allí.

\- Hace, no sé, más de 50 años, una de las chicas dio a luz también gemelos…. .- cogió de la mano a Stuart y le hizo sentarse a su lado. Vincent notó que algo muy importante había pasado desde que habló con ella, porque los sentía distintos y unidos de una forma que antes no existía… Había sido mucho más que una confesión-. Uno de ellos era tan pequeño y tan débil que no sobrevivió a la primera hora….pero el otro…- se notaba que la emoción podía con ella. Era la primera vez para los dos que la veían tan tocada-. .. El otro... Era increíble. El tamaño y el peso eran como los de cualquier niño normal, y parecía un bebe… pero su rostro, su piel, sus manos… sus pequeños piececitos no lo eran….- se mojó los labios y cogiendo con más fuerza la mano de Stuart siguió hablando-. La madre tuvo graves complicaciones durante el parto y yo me quede a cuidarla.. .- los miro a los dos-. …tenéis que entender que yo entonces…tenía una situación bastante privilegiada allí… Morgan se encargó de ello…

Stuart carraspeó ligeramente al oír eso.

Rebecca se dirigió a él cuando volvió a hablar.

\- He tenido que adaptarme a muchas cosas en mi vida.. y durante esos años… la única forma de que una mujer tuviera algo de poder en un mundo de hombres era… estar con ellos.. primero mi marido… luego Morgan… y eso es exactamente lo que pretende hacer Stanley… quiere ser el siguiente…

Stuart cogió aire y asintió.

\- Lo entiendo… lo que no entiendo es como nunca supe que estabas allí, con ellos..

Rebecca sonrió débilmente.

\- "Morgan era listo… jamás mezcló… Cada cosa tenia que estar en su sitio… vosotros tenias al vuestro y todos los demás el suyo…

Y respecto a estar con esos hombres… desde luego no es tu caso….- le miró a los ojos-. por primera vez desde Duncan, tu eres una elección, no un medio para llegar a un fin .- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara-. Y ahora, sigamos con lo que os estaba contando..

Mi situación me permitía moverme por el viejo hospital, el que Bob se encargó de destruir unos años más tarde, como quería. Por eso, cuando esa madre moribunda, me pidió, que aunque ella no quería saber nada de eso niño, fruto de la mayor de las atrocidades, tampoco quería que sufriera… Quería que lo sacase de allí… Aquello venia a significar que quería que lo mátese…. .- suspiró -. .. por supuesto no fui capaz, pero, una noche, en un descuido de los vigilantes, por una de las puertas del pequeño almacén que había entonces, salí y lo deje en el primer lugar publicó que encontré… .- agachó la cabeza-. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que muriera esa misma noche, porque no podía imaginar una vida para él… pero yo no fui capaz de matarlo…. Fui una cobarde…

Podéis pensar, en que cómo es que no me fui de allí si podía salir…. Es muy sencillo… Por aquel entonces yo ya no tenía a nadie fuera, y era una mujer de 150 años. No olvidéis nunca que he vivido más tiempo en sus manos que siendo una mujer libre… ¿ qué hacia sin poder encontrar a nadie que entendiese mi situación?... Estaba condenada a estar con ellos… pero siento que hubo personas a las que ayude y eso me reconforta de alguna manera… En este caso, me aproveche de mis "privilegios", conseguidos a base de muchos sacrificios para hacer lo que me pedía una madre moribunda…

Se levantó y fue hacia Vincent. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los de él.

\- …y ahora, tú me dices que aquella criatura sigue viva…

Vincent asintió.

\- Y se llama como yo… .-sonrió-. Lo dejaste en el Saint Vincent, un hospital… y allí lo encontró alguien que lo crió, y luego entre muchas otras personas, que huían de una sociedad que no los quería, lo educaron, y ahora es un hombre absolutamente increíble… con una humanidad fuera de todo duda… y con una historia personal, muy curiosa, que enlaza con la de Cat y con la nuestra…

Rebecca se llevó las manos a la cara. No podía creérselo.

Vincent la agarró de los hombros.

\- Ahora no es buen momento, pero en cuanto pueda te llevare hasta él… tengo que irme y vosotros también, y no es preocupéis llevo llaves… Decirle a Cat que iré a casa en cuanto pueda…

Se encaminó hacia la puerta del sótano mientras que ellos salían de la casa. Se volvió justo cuando acaba de correr el tapiz.

\- ¡Ah! Antes de irme… ¡Dios!, se me había olvidado por completo… Estamos a tantas cosas que es imposible abarcarlo todo .- dijo sonriendo a la pareja que estaba en el umbral esperando -. .. y es, además, lo más importante que tenía que deciros..

-¿Qué es? .-le preguntó Rebecca impaciente.

Vincent esbozó su mejor y más amplia sonrisa.

\- Jt y Evan creen haber encontrado la forma de mantenerte con vida…..Yo que tu les llamaría cuanto antes…

* * *

Nada más entrar en la cocina, la vieron. Al principio no supieron quien era, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, Cat corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡Dana! ¡Oh Dios ¡! ¡Estás bien! Cuanto me alegro de verte…..

Se abrazaron y se miraron sonriendo. Mark la abrazó después y se disculpó porque quería subir un momento a su habitación.

Dana bajó la vista hacia el vientre de Cat…

\- ¡Madre mía! Como ha crecido….. ¿de cuánto estás ya?

\- Creo que de 4 meses… En unos días se ha disparado….

-Ya me ha contado tu padre que llevas gemelos…y que están bien.

\- Si… lo están…

Las dos sabían muy bien de lo que estaban hablando. No hacía falta decir nada más.

Bob se sirvió una taza del café que siempre dejaba Stuart preparado en la cocina. Se apoyó en la encimera y tomo un sorbo.

\- Sentaos, los demás están a punto de llegar… he llamado a todos. Es importante que oigan lo Dana a averiguado..- se terminó el café de un sorbo más-. Va a venir también el agente de Scotland Yard… creemos que es importante y es necesario que ellos tomen ya cartas en el asunto. Es vital descabezar a la serpiente y la tienen ellos, allí.

Stuart entró por la puerta de la cocina, en ese momento y vieron que Rebecca le seguía hablando por teléfono con alguien.

Colgó el teléfono enseguida, visiblemente emocionada.

Stuart fue hacia Cat.

-Acabamos de estar con tu marido-..

-¿Vincent? Ya ha vuelto….

Rebecca se acercó a ella.

\- Ha bajado a los túneles… Nos ha contado lo de Ethan… y lo de Vincent…

Cat abrió mucho los ojos.

En ese momento los Erik, Gerald y Angus hicieron acto de presencia.

Rebecca le dijo al oído que seguirían hablando de ello mas tarde. Dejó a Cat y fue a saludar a Dana, la cual intentaba asimilar quienes eran los que acababan de llegar. Bob le había contado todo y era complicado… bastante complicado de creer.

Hugh y Samuel llegaron justo unos segundos antes de que lo hiciera Murray Campbell.

Stuart sacó las banquetas de la gran despensa – almacén de la cocina e invito a todos a sentarse.

Mark se incorporo en ese momento a la reunión y viendo que todos estaban, empezó a hacer las presentaciones.

\- Supongo que ya te habrán dicho Dana, que Erik, Gerald y Angus, son bersekers venidos de Escocia para poder protegernos y sobre todo proteger a Cat de todo lo que pueda pasar … .- los tres la saludaron con sendos movimientos de cabeza-. Se que suena extraño pero así es…

\- No podías haberlo explicado mejor..- le dijo Gerald sonriendo abiertamente. Ellos seguían viviendo en hotel del consulado, mientras que Angus se estaba encargando del transporte de todo el material que se guardaba en el sótano de Stuart. Llenarían uno de los contenedores del muelle, y lo cargarían en uno de los barcos que iban a Southampton. Luego lo llevarían a la isla.

Luego Mark, le presentó a Murray Campbell.

Se acercó al pelirrojo agente.

\- El Sr. Campbell estaba vigilando nuestros movimientos en la embajada y desde luego, ninguno nos enteramos de ellos, salvo Vincent que no los trajo. Por lo que se ve, ya lo había visto en la fiesta que dieron los Baker.

Al agente se levantó y le tendió una mano a ella. La noche en que lo descubrieron, le fueron contando lo que había pasado en el Baker, y Dana fue uno de los nombres que tuvo que oír mucho. Por tanto, estaba al corriente de quien era ella y del papel que jugaba en esta historia.

Después, Dana se puso en pie y empezó a contarles todo. Su apropiación de la personalidad de Debra Miller , su renuncia al FBI y lo que había descubierto a través de Peter Martinelli.

\- "Peter descubrió que el hospital era una tapadera como el Baker, para hacer experimentos a gran escala… pero a diferencia del Baker , no para enriquecimiento de la organización, si no para la creación de bestias altamente preparadas y para ello, utilizaban a seres humanos que eran sacrificados. Se les sometía a pruebas que les provocaban efectos secundarios devastadores…como en el Baker. Les curaban de muchas enfermedades, pero la mayoría morían en poco tiempo debido a infartos cardiacos y a infartos cerebrales masivos.

Peter descubrió que su mujer había muerto, por someterse a uno de sus medicamentos experimentales y además, y después de lo del Baker, estaba convencido de que las cenizas que le dieron cuando su mujer murió, no eran de su mujer.

Descubrió en la bases de datos informes sobre un lugar donde eran derivados muchos pacientes que eran, oficialmente, eran dados de alta.

Localizó el lugar por las indicaciones que leyó en uno de los informes que interceptó. Fue hasta allí y lo que encontró fue un centro de entrenamiento. Le pareció algo militar, pero no lo tenía muy claro. Lo único que sabía seguro era que contaban, como trasferidos allí, más de 200 pacientes…

Erik se levantó, rápidamente.

\- ¿200?

\- Si más o menos… pero todavía tenemos que leer todo lo que saqué de allí.- le aclaró Dana-. Hay mucho material y el problema es que no hay nada en esos papeles que los relacione con ese hospital. No hay membretes, ni nombres, solo ordenes… un juez te dirá que cualquiera podría haberlos escrito para incriminarles. La baza para que nos creyeran era Peter, pero lo mataron…

Murray se levantó sacando su móvil del bolsillo de su impecable traje gris.

\- ¿Hay algo que lo relacione con Londres?

Dana asintió.

\- Parece que hay parte de un número de cuenta que podría venir de un banco de allí…

Murray asintió tambien.

\- Voy a hacer una llamada, luego me dejaran echar un vistazo a esa cuenta...- le pidió-. … creo que ya va siendo hora de que me reúna con las autoridades locales…. Si me disculpáis voy a llamar mi superior… .-les dijo mientras marcaba un número de teléfono y salía al pasillo.

Bob intervino entonces.

\- Como podéis ver tenemos mucho trabajo repasando esos datos… alguna forma habrá de poder relacionarlos… creo que será bueno saber para que querían tanta bestia y porque de ese campo de entrenamiento, no creo que sea como Muirfield… para ellos eso fue algo fallido.. y gran dolor de cabeza al final….

Cat le interrumpió.

-Creo que yo sé cómo podemos averiguarlo.. .

Cat se giró hacia los demás.

-Vincent y la gente de los túneles han cogido a Ethan. Vincent tiene la intención de interrogarlo para averiguar los planes del Consorcio y para encontrar lo que se llevaron del Baker..- lo dijo todo deprisa, sin que nadie pudiera interrumpirla.

Samuel y Hugh se levantaron de sus sillas. Los demás la miraron incrédulos.

\- ¿Cómo? .- preguntaron al unisonó.

Cat respiró hondo.

\- Ethan cometió un fallo. Se ha quedado enganchado de una bestia muy especial a la que conoció mientras vigilaba a mi hermana.

\- ¡Ah! Claro…. .- dijeron Erik y Gerald.

Stuart facilitó el trabajo de los demás y dijo su nombre en voz alta:

\- Lynn…

Cat asintió.

Dana no podía creerlo.

\- Pero, como puede ser posible…

Cat intentó explicárselo.

\- Es algo parecido a lo que le pasó a Vincent con Tori… sienten una especial… atracción….- todavía decirlo le producía cierta grima-. Las bestias que hay en ellos sienten esa atracción. Vincent coqueteo con su parte más violenta y egoísta mientras estuvo bajo su influjo… .- agachó la cabeza-… pero pudo darse cuenta de ello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

Bob la interrumpió.

\- Justo cuando mataron a Tori…. .- dijo como si nada.

Cat le lanzó una mirada envenenada y su padre el verla, sonrió.

\- Se había dado cuenta antes de que muriera de que se había equivocado totalmente.- le dijo ella enseguida, dejando las cosas claras.

Bob asintió.

\- Lo que tu digas cariño…

\- ¡Papá! .- le gritó Mark.

\- ¡Robert! .- le gritó Dana.

Ambos lo hicieron a la vez.

Cat seguía mirándolo como si solo hubiera una idea en su mente. Estrangularlo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo..- Bob se disculpó -. No hace falta que os pongáis así por un comentario….- miró a su hija -. Cat, creo que le he llegado a coger algo de aprecio a tu marido.- le dijo con ironía. Mucho más del que nunca reconocería-… pero es algo que siempre me extrañó…. Cuando Vincent me lo contó en la cárcel, por supuesto que me supo mal que Tori muriera sabiendo lo que era, pero la idea de que hubiera vuelto a ti porque ella no estaba, se pasó por mi cabeza…

Cat se levantó de la banqueta en que estaba sentada y se acercó a él.

\- La noche que tu estropeaste haciendo que lo arrestasen… .- le dijo vocalizando muy bien cada silaba. Los que no sabían de qué iba la cosa, levantaron las cejas, incluida Rebecca-. … empezó con una maravillosa conversación entre él y yo donde todo quedo claro.. .- agachó la cabeza unos segundos, luego la volvió a levantar para mirar a su padre -. … si te soy sincera yo también tenía mis dudas… y por eso fui débil y acabe dándole una oportunidad a Gabe… pero cuando Vincent me lo explicó, todo cobro sentido… Papá, nunca fui la segunda opción… lo supo mucho antes de que Tori muriese...

Bob la miró a los ojos.

\- Todavía te duele todo aquello, a pesar de que lo que me acabas de decir, ¿verdad?…- le dijo, constatando lo que era un hecho.

Cat, después de un rato, asintió.

Bob se levantó y la abrazó.

Stuart observó la escena y después de unos segundos quiso dejar una clara una cosa.

\- "Lo que siente Ethan por Lynn, según lo que me ha contado Vincent, es un deseo de posesión… Algo tan fuerte, que le hizo caer en una trampa… lo vi hace mucho tiempo en otras bestias y vosotros también…-. les dijo a los bersekers. Estos asintieron-. … tanto que tengo que hacer memoria para recordarlo, pero así es…Lo malo es que al revés también suele pasar, es como si quedaran conectados… Habrá que tener mucho cuidado con Lynn no acabe cayendo en sus garras, y nos traicione para poder salvarlo y estar con él…

Cat no creía que eso pudiera pasar.

\- Confiaremos en ella… no creo que sea capaz de algo así…

Stuart se encogió de hombros. Erik fue hacia Cat.

\- Tenemos que ir a hablar con él… Nosotros le sacaremos la información.- les dijo con su voz de tenor.

Hugh y Samuel asintieron y al igual de Erik, fueron hacia ella.

\- Nosotros también. No sé como esa gente pretende neutralizarlo, pero no saben a qué se enfrentan… Alguien tiene que controlarlo… Es demasiado fuerte….- le dijo Samuel preocupado.

Cat se apartó un poco de las bestias. Había mucho odio en sus voces…. Los niños se movieron. Se puso la mano en el vientre intentando calmarlos.

Stuart se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se colocó delante de Cat:

\- Hagamos un pequeño paréntesis para comer. La mesa del salón está preparada… Id hacia allí… Dana, ve con Cat….- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la guapa morena-. Mark y Bob me ayudaran a servir la comida… Además Rebecca tiene una cosa muy importante que contaros… y esta vez para variar, puede ser buena, muy buena…

* * *

Lynn se había sentado, a la mesa de madera oscura que había en su cuarto. Se estaba peinando su pelo rubio para arreglarlo un poco, después de estar tanto tiempo en la cámara de los vientos, y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en cómo se había sentido al cazar a Ethan.

No podía negar que la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca, dispuesto a…

Cerró los ojos. No quería pensar en eso… Un calor increíble ascendía por su cuerpo cada vez que lo visualizada inclinado hacia ella dispuesto a besarla.

Dejó el cepillo encima de la mesa y fue decidida a cambiarse de ropa… Marie le había dejado un vestido de gasa blanca que fue de alguien que vivió allí una temporada. Ella se lo había puesto con la idea de atraerle, pero además había conseguido, que se sintiese una mujer deseable y sensual, por primera vez en su vida.

Se lo quitó sin pensarlo más y se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta de punto negra. Cuando se estaba calzando unas botas de piel, oyó una débil tos fuera.

\- Puedes pasar Vincent.- le dijo.

Este lo hizo. Vio el vestido que había encima de la cama y a Lynn le pareció que cierto rubor teñía sus mejillas. Enseguida aparto la mirada, para mirarla a ella.

\- Vincent acaba de entrar… vamos a salir a su encuentro y a llevarlo a ver a Ethan .. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Por supuesto...- le dijo inmediatamente.

Lo encontraron en una encrucijada. Jacob lo había dejado allí indicándole que esperase.

Lynn y Vincent llegaron hasta él y le contaron como había sido la captura.

\- Tiene un exceso de soberbia, enseguida pensó que lo tenía ganado y que la iba a conseguir.- le dijo él. Recordó el momento en que vio como las heridas que le había hecho en el vientre con su garra, se cerraban en segundos-. ¿Tú también te curas con tanta rapidez? .- le preguntó.

Vincent dudo.

\- Depende de las heridas… Antes me curaba muy rápido, ahora, me cuesta mucho mas…. .- inevitablemente se acordó de Bob.

\- ¿Tú también Lynn? .- le preguntó a ella. La joven rubia miraba el túnel que los llevaba a la cueva donde lo habían escondido, con recelo. Vincent tuvo que hacer la pregunta dos veces más para que la oyera.

\- No… no lo creo… pero no lo sé, nunca me han herido.. .- se encogió de hombros.

Vincent la miro preocupado durante unos segundo, luego se tapó con la capucha de su capa y le indicó a Vincent que lo siguiera.

En el camino que llevaba hasta donde lo tenían le fue contando las circunstancias en que se encontraba el hibrido ahora.

\- Lo tenemos medio dormido… por cierto, necesitaremos mas sedantes… El que nos diste es potente, pero él lo es más. Lleva en los muñecas argollas de hierro macizo que están a su vez agarrando una cadena de hierro de gruesos eslabones que, a su vez, está anclada al suelo de piedra…

Vincent lo miró un momento.

\- ¿Todo eso era para ti?

\- Si…. .- le contestó con tristeza, Lynn no sabía nada de todo aquello y se sorprendió.

Vincent le contó algo en cuanto vio la sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- En algunos momentos de mi vida pasé por fases donde la parte animal que hay en mi quería apoderarse de la parte humana… Aquí me escondía para poder luchar contra ello...

Mientras él iba hablando, llegaron a un puente. Vincent se asomó por curiosidad y le pareció lo más alto que había visto nunca.

\- Esto es increíble… ¿quién lo hizo?

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No lo sabemos…

Vincent pensó en la cantidad de misterios que había allí abajo. Era increíble que casi nadie en esa ciudad supiese lo que se escondía bajo sus pies.

Respiro hondo y fue hacia el otro Vincent que había cruzado ya el puente junto con Lynn.

\- Una cosa….- le dijo alcanzándolo-. Necesito que este despierto… no puedo interrogarlo si esta sedado.

Su homónimo sonrió.

\- No creo que puedas hacerlo…. Nos costó mucho que se quedara quieto… Si no lo dormimos destrozará las cadenas o el mismo suelo. Por aquí.- le indicÓ que entrase por una puerta donde se oía un ruido ensordecedor..

-¿Qué es eso? .- dijo Vincent.

Lynn se giró para contestar.

\- Viento….

Entraron en una sala enorme en donde por algún sitio que nadie conocía un vendaval entraba y les golpeaba de frente.

Lo cruzaron y fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a un lugar, donde tres hombres guardaban una oquedad en la pared.

Vincent se acercó a ellos y les preguntó cómo estaba Ethan.

\- Estaba dormido pero hace poco se ha despertado, No ha comido nada, deberíamos pensar en darle más dosis.

Vincent negó con la cabeza.

-No… hasta que me haya ido..

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en la cueva pobremente iluminada. Un montón de velas colocadas habían sido colocadas en salientes de la misma piedra.

En un rincón vio sentado, mirándolo fijamente, al hombre que mató a Andrew.

Ethan lo reconoció enseguida.

\- ¡Vincent Keller! .- dijo su nombre con énfasis -. Me alegro de ver un rostro conocido, a parte del de ella… ¿Sabes que ha sido capaz de engañarme?

Vincent, oculto por su capa, y Lynn, permanecían en el pasillo de entrada. El llevaba en la mano la pistola de dardos.

Vincent se fue acercando lentamente a Ethan.

\- ¿No creías que fuera capaz de hacerlo?

\- No, por supuesto que no…. Ella me desea igual que yo a ella…. ¡Lynn! Sé que estas ahí… puedo olerte, sentirte…

Ella al oírle mencionar su nombre se pegó mas a la pared. También podía sentirle a él. Se obligo a si misma a mirar a Vincent, a mirar sus ojos azules.

La conversación de las dos bestias seguía.

\- ¡Déjala en paz! …. Yo fui quien les dijo que te cazasen… la culpa es toda mía..

Ethan sonrió cínicamente y se intentó apoyar en la pared. El travesaño de hierro agarrado al suelo se lo impedía.

\- Tu culpa… ¿y para que me quieres?… porque si fuera para matarme ya estaría muerto…

\- Quiero información…

Esta vez la sonrisa se trasformo en carcajada.

\- Jamás..- le dijo lacónicamente-. No puedes hacerme daño… eres un simple pelele comparado conmigo... .- se fue levantando con esfuerzo del suelo- no mereces ser lo que eres. No eres digno de ser uno de los elegidos..

Vincent levanto las cejas.

\- ¿Elegimos?

Ethan se paró en seco.

\- No diré nunca nada... mas te valdría dedicarte a proteger a tu mujer…tarde o temprano irán a por ella..

\- Les estaremos esperando…

Ethan volvió a reír.

\- Os mataran a todos…

Vincent se acercó más a él.

\- Quiero que me digas que traman….

Ethan no se esperaba eso, en ese momento…

\- Vendrán a buscarme y mataran a los que me han hecho esto y se llevaran a ese animal y lo disecaran… y yo me llevare lo que vine a buscar.

Vincent no dejó de mirarle a los ojos. No quería utilizarla tan pronto pero no le que quedaba más remedio. Tenía que demostrar que él controlaba la situación. Por eso gritó:

\- ¡Lynn! ¡Ven!

Ella entró desde el pasillo inmediatamente a pesar de que Vincent intentó impedírselo. No soportaba verla con él.

Llegó cerca de donde estaban pero Vincent le dijo que esperase allí.

Ethan se movió ligeramente hacia el lado donde estaba ella.

\- ¿Tiene que estar atado así?.- le preguntó a Vincent señalando las argollas que llevaba en las muñecas…

Ethan sonrió.

\- No ves…. .-le dijo a él-. ya te dije que se preocuparía por mi… Gracias… .- arrastro esa última palabra.

Lynn se acercó un poco mas…de repente Vincent se puso delante de ella…

\- ¡Vete! .- le ordenó-.

Ella lo hizo. Salió corriendo de allí.

Ethan la vio alejarse con desesperación.

\- ¡No!

\- No la volverás a ver hasta que empieces a hablar…

Ethan empezó a reir.

\- No te das cuenta… Ella vendrá….- empezó a tirar de las cadenas y sus ojos cambiaron a un amarillo brillante.-. Ella vendrá… ella vendrá a mi…

Los dos se convirtieron rápidamente. Ethan a pesar de las gruesas cadenas de hierro, se acercó a Vincent con esa rapidez extraña que habían visto en el hibrido al que mataron… Era como si fundiera con la sombras que poblaban la estancia de piedra… Oyó como las cadenas se tensaban y lo vio aparecer escasos centímetros de él…. Su boca en una mueca forzada enseñaba sus dientes, y su saliva le salpicó…

La bestia que era Vincent entonces se retiró dejando unos metros de ventaja, pero siguió mostrando su colmillos y andando delante de él con la espalda arqueada hacia delante. Mientras tanto, se fijó en los anclajes del suelo.. Si no eran lo suficientemente fuertes los destrozaría, y podría quedar libre.

Ethan seguía luchando con la cadena yendo de atrás hacia delante, forzándolo todo lo que podía. Sus rugidos de frustración lo inundaban todo de un eco ensordecedor.

Se dio cuenta que la única opción, para pararlo en ese estado, era matarlo… si no, acabaría arrancando las cadenas y los mataría a todos..

Vincent volvió a su apariencia humana renunciando a dejarlo consciente… fue hacia la puerta y le pidió la pistola al otro Vincent. Este se la dio. Lynn permanecía pegado a la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los rugidos de Ethan y los ruidos que hacia la cadena al ser arrastrada la estaban destrozando.

Vincent se acercó a Ethan y apuntó deseando que no desapareciera en ese momento… Cuando lo tuvo a tiro, disparó… 5 dardos fueron impactando uno tras otro en su cuerpo….

Poco a poco vio como los rugidos bajaban en intensidad y el cuerpo de la bestia desaparecía.

Vincent, Lynn y los otros tres que estaban vigilando antes fueron entrando.

\- ¡Dejadlo! No os acerquéis todavia .- les indicó.

Segundos más tarde cayó al suelo.

Vincent lo contemplo. Lynn no pudo evitarlo y fue hasta él. Se agachó a su lado.

Le quito el pelo de la cara con delicadeza. La tierra suelta que había en el suelo, se había pegado a él.

Viéndolo ahí, sin sentido, rodeado de gente que lo odiaba… sintió cierta pena por él….

\- Mañana vendré, lo lavaré un poco… y le traeré comida.. .- sabia que podría acercarse.

Vincent se volvió hacia ella.

\- No, no lo harás… serás nuestra baza para que hable…

Lynn se encaró con él. Sus ojos cambiaron ligeramente de color.

\- Si no me dejas alimentarle, dentro de poco no tendrás a quien preguntar… .-le dijo muy alterada.

Miró a Ethan una última vez y salió deprisa de la cueva. A un movimiento de cabeza del otro Vincent, uno de los hombres salió detrás de ella.

Los dos miraron, como los que quedaban, volvían a asegurar los anclajes de las cadenas y aseguraban todavía más, el travesaño al suelo.

Vincent se giró.

\- Me voy… Tengo que ir a otro sitio antes de volver a casa… y te juro que estoy deseando hacerlo.

Vincent asintió.

\- Acuérdate de traernos más sedantes… y más potentes si puedes…. Ya has visto lo que es…

\- Si… lo haré y me traeré a unos amigos de paso…Esto tiene mala pinta.- le dijo frustrado. Pensó que la cosa seria más sencilla, pero Ethan estaba completamente descontrolado. Se acordó entonces de algo que quería decirle-. Antes de irme quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Vincent asintió.

\- ¿Habéis notado cosas extrañas en las alcantarillas que dan al East River? No sé… quizás hayas oído algo….

Vincent lo pensó un momento.

\- No, no recuerdo nada excepcional… Hay mucha gente que duerme cerca de las salidas de los ríos… y a algunos de ellos no les gusta la compañía… No suelen causar problemas. Se limitan a tener un sitio donde dormir algo más caliente que en la calle..- se encogió de hombros-. No podemos hacer nada por ellos, prefieren la bebida a la comida.

Vincent asintió.

\- Cat me contó lo de vuestros amigos desaparecidos... ¿sabéis algo?

Vincent lo negó.

\- Nada… no… nadie sabe nada de ellos… ¿por qué lo dices?¿Tenéis alguna pista?..

\- No…. Nada de interés.- le mintió-. Pero por si acaso dile a tu gente que no vaya por la zona del rio… tal vez se encuentren con alguien a quien no quieran encontrar…

Cogió aire. Vincent lo miró preocupado esperando que le dijese mas, pero como no lo hizo decidió no insistir. Tendría sus razones para no hacerlo.

\- Bueno me tengo que marchar… .- sonrío-. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi mujer..

Vincent asintió.

\- Lo entiendo… Lo tendremos contantemente vigilado…

\- De acuerdo…. cualquier cosa me avisáis… de todos modos volveré mañana.

Se despidió de Vincent con un saludo y salió del túnel a la sala de los vientos, donde Jacob le esperaba para llevarlo afuera…

 **Continuará .)))**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo XVI**

La sobremesa se había alargado mucho, discutiendo sobre las acciones a seguir en los próximos días… y Cat quería volver a casa cuanto antes. Necesitaba ver a su marido. Había esperado que se pasase por casa de su padres pero como no lo hacía, le preguntó a Mark si podía llevarla al apartamento, pero antes le indicó que se dirigiera a otro sitio. Su hermano protestó pero acabo llevándola. Se quedó en el coche mientras ella subía.

Nada más llegar vio a Henry sentado a la mesa de su despacho. En cuanto la vio, se levantó y rápidamente salió a la sala de autopsias.

-¡Detective Chandler! ¿A qué debo el honor?…

\- No sabía si estaría de guardia, es un poco tarde….-empezó diciendo ella pero Henry la interrumpió.

\- ¡ Oh! ¡Dios mío! .- le dijo mirando su redondo vientre-. No me dijo que estuviera embaraza… Mis felicitaciones….

Le estrechó la mano con firmeza, mientras sonreía.

\- No se lo dije….Pensé que tardaría mas en notarse, pero ¡voila! En unos días se ha descontrolado...

\- Esas cosas ocurren detective…- se acercó un poco más a ella-. Déjeme adivinar… Lleva dos….¿ a que si?

Cat sonrió divertida.

\- Exacto…¿cómo lo sabe?

\- Intuición….. y experiencia... .- arrugó la nariz al hablar-. Pero no le puedo contar mi secreto….¿ En que puedo ayudarla?

Cat se pasó la lengua por los labios _._

\- Estoy investigando la desaparición de unos vagabundos. Buscando en los archivos de la policía, me han aparecido un par de casos, pero resulta que están clasificados… Necesito saber si hay esperanza de que estén vivos o por el contrario estén muertos… Y nadie me dice nada…- puso cara de dar pena y lo consiguió-. ¿No habrá tenido que hacer la autopsia a algún indigente últimamente?...

Henry se puso recto y se giró un momento para mirar hacia su despacho.

\- Estoy intentando recordar… pero ahora mismo no podría decirle… Tal vez el anterior forense…. Un momento..¡ Lucas!

El delgado ayudante apareció de una de las salas anexas comiéndose un sándwich.

-¿Me has llamado? -. Preguntó con la boca llena. Cuando vio a Cat, tragó de golpe y dejó su cena en una de las camillas. Fue hacia ella para saludarle con la mano extendida.

Henry lo paró a tiempo.

\- Lucas…. ¿Te importaría ir al ordenador y comprobar si el anterior forense había hecho la autopsia algún vagabundo…?

\- Pero Henry… tú tienes acceso directo desde tu…. .- le dijo extrañado, todavía con la mano extendida.

El forense no le dejó terminar.

\- Lucas….- lo miró fijamente-. ¡Hazlo!…. .-eso era una orden.

Lucas recogió la mano con una sonrisa, mirando a Cat, y asintiendo, fue hacer lo que le había pedido, ordenado mas bien, Henry.

\- Enseguida lo sabremos… y ahora cuénteme cómo va la investigación de los chavales asesinados…. He hecho un par de autopsias más últimamente… Hable con su compañero el agente Newman…

Cat asintió.

\- Si, lo sé.- carraspeó antes de hablar-. El caso es que todavía estamos en ello… no hay muchas pistas pero hacemos lo posible con encontrar al culpable… Es complicado..

Henry la observó detenidamente mientras hablaba.

\- No cabe la menor duda de que lo cogerán o los cogerán…. Se ve, que es una persona comprometida con su trabajo… .- sonrió -… pero ahora también tiene que preocuparse por los niños… el estrés no es bueno para los embarazos… ¿piensa dejar de trabajar?

-Bueno, es una opción que tengo que estudiar… . dijo ella despacio.

\- Piénselo…

Cat asintió justo en el momento en que llegaba Lucas.

\- No, no hizo ninguna…. Nada de nada..- les dijo quedándose al lado de Henry.

Este se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo siento Catherine….- le dijo con gesto compungido-. No puedo ayudarla… .- Se dirigió hacia los ascensores y ella le siguió -. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?… ¿cómo ha llegado a investigar esto detective? Es extraño que a la gente le importen los vagabundos…

Cat ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Bueno, todos tenemos alguien que se preocupa por nosotros y esas personas también lo tenían...- le dijo.

Henry asintió, mientras llamaba al ascensor.

\- Entiendo… ha sido un placer volver a verla….

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

\- También lo ha sido para mí…. .- Cat le estrechó la mano sonriendo.

-Cuídese mucho….- le dijo Henry a modo de despedida.

Cat entró dentro y las puertas se cerraron.

Henry respiró hondo y toda prisa entró otra vez en la sala de autopsias.

\- ¿A que ha venido eso?.- le preguntó Lucas extrañado.

-Luego, Lucas, luego….

Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta. Lucas se encogió de hombros, recuperó su sándwich y salió de allí para seguir con su cena.

El forense se giró nada más ver salir a Lucas y se encaró con la persona que se ocultaba en su despacho.

\- Ha faltado poco...

Tess, con un suspiro, se despegó de la pared, donde había permanecido, todo el tiempo que Cat estuvo hablando con el forense.

Henry se apoyó en su mesa, mientras no quitaba ojo de Tess.

\- Viendo tu cara está claro que no puedes seguir así por más tiempo….

Ella se limitó a pasear por la pequeña habitación.

\- Hoy ha venido a verme a mi también… .- miró a Henry-. Te juro que nunca he creído en el destino pero esto no puedo explicarlo de una forma lógica.…¿cómo demonios a llegado ella a estar interesada en esto?...

Henry agachó la cabeza.

\- Si te fías de alguien que ha vivido mucho, te diré que en la vida de cada cual, ocurren cosas que son imposibles de entender…. .- cruzó los brazos -. Piensa que hay algo, llamémoslo destino, karma, o como tu quieras, que no quiere que os separéis….

\- Si…. pero hace que le tenga que mentir cada vez que la veo… y no creo que lo pueda soportar mucho mas… Tenemos que encontrarlo y…..

Henry terminó la frase.

\- Y matarlo…- miró a Tess a los ojos y vio lo cansada y sobrepasada que estaba. No pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta:

\- ¿De verdad estas preparada para matarlo?

Ella lo sostuvo la mirada. Henry vio ahora determinación en ella.

\- Si… lo estoy… debo hacerlo… es la única manera de que vuelva a ser yo y las pesadillas desaparezcan.

Tess se quedó mirando fijamente un punto frente a ella.

Henry agachó un poco la cabeza.

\- Tess….¿ te pasa algo? Estas un poco, distante.

Ella reacciono de inmediato.

\- No….- cerró los ojos y volvió abrirlos-. Estoy pensando en muchas cosas a la vez….-suspiró-….y estoy cansada...

El se levantó, asintiendo, y se acercó a ella.

\- Vete a casa… Hoy no lo vamos a coger… todavía no sabemos nada y tu, necesitas dormir…..

Tess no estaba nada convencida de que tal y como estaba lo mejor fuera ir a casa, pero asintió. Se tumbaría en el sofá, cerraría los ojos e intentaría que su cuerpo se relajase… con eso se conformaba.

-Si sabes algo más me llamas…. Puede que vuestro sistema de rastreo funcione mejor que el mío… se me acaban los recursos

\- Ya te dije que la forma cómo llegamos al mismo sitio que tú, estuvo basada en los lugares donde habían aparecido los cadáveres y cierto mensaje anónimo..- miró a Tess con suspicacia. Ella sonrió-. Y a restos de determinados tipo de tierra que encontré en la ropa de las victimas…..., pero ahora es distinto, no tenemos pistas… Jo, opina, que tal vez se está moviendo constantemente…. Se preocupa de tapar su rastro…para que no lo cojamos…

Tess pensó en ello.

\- Si es así, esa maldita cosa es más inteligente de lo que yo pensaba….

\- En algún tendrá que cazar, cuando el instinto de la bestia le pueda, y entonces…

\- Si, pero a costa de alguien a quien mate o haga daño… - se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho y la abrió-. Te dejo… ya sabes…

El asintió.

Se despidió, y con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto de derrotada salió del despacho de Henry.

Salió del edificio y fue había su coche. Empezó a conducir hacia su casa, pero acabó 10 minutos más tarde, sentada en su coche mirando hacia la fachada del club de caballeros. Había luz…. Jt estaba de vuelta.

* * *

Encima de la mesa de Jt, se acumulaba el trabajo y eso le gustaba, porque le ayudaba a llenar el profundo vacio que sentía en su interior. Lo echaba de menos… y le dolía pensar en su madre sin él. Respiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenía entre manos.

Seis carpetas conteniendo información estaban delante de él, cada una llevaba un nombre. Cat, Bebes, Vincent, Stuart, Gemas y Rebecca. Ahora mismo la que más le interesaba era esta última.

Vincent les había dicho por la mañana a Stuart y a ella que podía haber una solución para lo suyo. Rebecca le había llamado nada más enterarse, para saber si podía ser cierto.

Rebecca le había contado el chantaje al que la sometía Stanley. No podía hacer nada, jamás les entregaría ni a uno ni a otro… no podía hacerlo. Prefería morir… por eso lo que habían averiguado era tan importante.

Jt comprendió la situación a la perfección, pero les dejo claro que no podía asegurarles que aquello funcionase.

Ahora, sentado a su mesa, contemplaba las simulaciones que el ordenador estaba haciendo, sobre los resultados químicos de lo que sería la combinación de todos los elementos en ese complejo suero.

Podría funcionar…. Evan tenía razón, la clave era la sangre de Rebecca cuando era joven, la sangre que el médico chalado que le hizo eso le fue sacando día tras día…. Cosa que ella ratificó cuando Jt se lo preguntó.

"Me quedé sin fuerzas durante mucho tiempo".- le dijo cuando le fue relatando lo que ocurrió en aquellos días….

Jt ladeó la cabeza. Los componentes de la sangre de Cat, no eran exactamente los mismos que los de la sangre de Rebecca, pero eran muy similares, y esa anomalía en su ADN, era la misma…

Ahora solo tenía que ir al laboratorio y ponerse a trabajar, pero eso lo haría mañana. Evan estaba allí y después de hablar con él, habían llegado al acuerdo de que el iría preparando el material y mañana por la mañana empezarían a crear algo nuevo… hoy le había pedido que descansase… Jt había asentido aunque no creía que pudiera hacerlo… necesitaba tener la mente ocupada… por eso cogió los expedientes de los niños de Cat una vez mas..

Eran increíbles… pero por ahora no había ninguna malformación física con lo cual… todo podía ser posible…

Los metió en la caja donde guardaba los resultados de los análisis de Vincent.

Iba pensando en los análisis comparativos de Rebecca y Cat, tal y como le había dicho Evan, cuando, oyó como llamaban a la puerta.

Sacó el revólver del cajón de su escritorio. La gente que lo conocía no llamaba a la puerta, simplemente entraba.

Fue hacia allí, con la pistola a la espalda.

\- ¿Quién es?-. Preguntó, rezando para que fuese el repartidor de pizzas que se hubiese equivocado de dirección. Llevaba unos días muy malos, no quería que todo se complicara más aún…

Tardaron en contestar. Oyó pasos que se alejaban, se paraban y que se volvían a acercar.

\- ¿Quién es – volvió a repetir.

\- Soy yo , Tess…

Jt se quedo quieto delante de la puerta. Sin poder evitarlo, peóo su frente a ella y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?.- le preguntó ella.

Tragó saliva y corriendo dejo el arma en el cajón de una de la mesa mas cercana.

Volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió, sin contestar, entre otras cosas, porque su garganta se había quedado seca.

Allí estaba ella. Llevaba una chaquetón negro corto, negro y entallado; se había recogido su larga melena en una coleta y escondía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero negro.

Trago la poca saliva que tenía en la boca.

Estaba maravillosa.

Se quedaron los dos mirando durante unos segundos.

Tess sin poder aguantar más, agachó la cabeza dispuesta decir algo.

\- Solo quería decirte que siento mucho lo tu padre….

Volvió a levantar la vista esperando la reacción de él y rezando para que no le diera con la puerta en las narices… lo cual, era una posibilidad bastante lógica.

Y entonces Jt, hizo lo que menos podía esperarse. Fue hacia ella decidido, la cogió con una mano de la cintura, con la otra agarró con delicadeza su cuello y sin más preámbulos, la besó.

Ella se sorprendió en un primer momento…. pero enseguida sintió que allí era donde debía estar y se colgó de su cuello devolviéndole el beso, mientras todo su cuerpo se abandonaba como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Mientras entraban dentro del club no pararon de besarse.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al sofá, Tess se apartó.

\- Siento mucho no haber venido antes de que te fueses, pero no podía.. Jt, no sé que decir.. .- se intentó alejar más todavía, pero él se lo impidió-….. No merezco esto después de lo que te he hecho.

El no dejó que se fuese.

\- No me importa nada lo que hayas hecho, sé que hay razones de peso…. .- agachó la cabeza-. Sé que yo no soy Joe… ni por asomo… .- volvió a levantarla-. Pero ahora estás aquí…. .- la agarró más fuerte de la cintura y suspiró -. … puedes irte si quieres, pero también puedes quedarte conmigo… me encantaría que lo hicieras…

Ella se revolvió ligeramente otra vez.

\- ¿Me puedes soltar? .- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El la miró a los ojos y con expresión de haber gastado sus últimas balas en un intento inútil. La soltó… Se iba a ir.

Pero Tess, simplemente, se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo bien… Para poder ver en sus ojos todo lo que deseaba ver en ese momento, para poder ver ternura, cariño infinito y la sensación de que a pesar de todo, la seguía queriendo… En esos ojos no veía a la mentirosa y manipuladora en que se había convertido y eso la hizo respirar aliviada…

Se volvió a acercar a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Quiero quedarme contigo…. .- le dijo al oído, justo antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

Heather intentaba hacer lo que le había dicho sin que se notase lo intranquila que estaba. Después de lo que había pasado en el apartamento no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Evan estaba cada vez más cerrado en sí mismo.

\- Por mucho que te quieras esconder… tenemos que hablar.. .- le dijo acercándose a él -. No tuve miedo al verte así… quizás un poco de respeto, no te quiero mentir, pero nunca miedo…

Evan dejó el tubo de ensayo encima de la mesa. Llevaba toda la tarde preparando los elementos con los que crearían el "milagro" que pudiera mantener a Rebecca con vida. Jt se estaba encargando de la parte teórica de la cuestión y él, de la practica.

Su compañero en estas lides quería haber ido al hospital… pero él se lo había prohibido terminantemente.

Acababa de enterrar a su padre tenía que tomarse las cosas con relativa calma. Al dia siguiente por la mañana, si que se reunirían allí, para intentar poner a prueba su teoría de que la sangre de Cat era la clave para conseguirlo. La sangre de una Reynolds.

Ahora Evan se enfrentaba a la nueva Heather. A la Heather que había vivido una experiencia horrible cuando estaba en el hospital, y que le estaba enfrentando como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho nunca. En ese momento, echaba mucho de menos a la pequeña y tímida Heather que jamás le estaría haciendo lo que ella le estaba haciendo ahora.

Él solo quería que dejara hablar de todo ello, pero ella no lo hacía… y no porque no tuviera razón, que desde luego la tenia, sino porque era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Oyó sus pequeños pasos acercándose a él.

\- Ayer hable mucho con Cat, cuando lo obligué a meterse en la cama…. Y me dijo que Vincent pasó por lo mismo….tendéis a alejaros de los que os quieren…

El se giró y se encontró su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

"Os quieren…" esas palabras se grabaron en su cerebro, aunque hizo el infructuoso esfuerzo por echarlas de allí.

\- Heather… yo no soy Vincent… .- le dijo únicamente y se levantó de la banqueta para ir a la nevera a por una muestra de las sangre de Rebecca.

Ella lo siguió.

-Si que lo eres…estás pasando por un cambio profundo… pero a mí no me da miedo eso….

El se estaba empezando a impacientar.

\- Hemos venido aquí a trabajar y estás consiguiendo que no pueda concentrarme. No has dejado de repetir lo mismo desde que regamos… ¡No quiero hablar mas de este tema… es doloroso…!.- se la quedo mirando fijamente-. Tienes que entender que algo dentro de mí está en constante cambio…. No sé cuando parará… quien sabe como estaré dentro de un mes, dentro de un semana… .- opto por ser realista con ella-. ¡Mírame bien Heather! Soy una sombra de lo que era…

Fue hacia la mesa, dándole la espalda, y dejó la muestra. Apoyó las dos manos y agachó la cabeza.

\- No me digas que no te da miedo, cuando no tienes ni idea, con lo que te puedes encontrar una mañana cuando te despiertes…. No puedo estar contigo así….

Nada mas decir esto, se sentó otra vez en la banqueta y empezó a colocar la muestra en el microscopio.

Heather asintió despacio, profundamente dolida y frustrada ante la negativa de Evan a estar juntos. Se fue a su mesa, a seguir metiendo los informes de los pacientes que habían tenido ese día, y a preparar los del día siguiente.

Se reconoció a si misma, que la Heather de antes habría roto a llorar ante lo que acababa de pasar. Pero ella no. No era culpa suya. Lo había intentado todo, pero él se negaba, a pesar de lo que sentía.

Suspiró.

\- ¡Qué forma tan tonta de perder el tiempo, con lo corta que puede ser la vida! .- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Evan levantó la cabeza del microscopio al oírle decir eso. ¡Con lo corta que es la vida! Quizá la suya lo fuese. Era muy probable si todo seguía así.

\- Tienes razón la vida puede ser muy corta… se nos escapa de las manos… .- le dijo sin mirarla.

Heather se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le había oído.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia él, despacio.

El siguió hablando sin mirarla.

\- Creo…. Creo… que algo no está bien dentro de mi…. el mareo del otro día solo es uno más de los muchos que he tenido y no solo mareos… a veces siento que me falta el aire en el pecho y mi corazón se vuelve loco… - se giró para mirarla-. ¿Lo entiendes, ahora? No solo son cambios físicos…. quizá esté muerto mañana…

Ella sin más se echó en sus brazos..

Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro esperando que en algún momento el también la abrazase.

Y lo hizo. Evan cerró los ojos y la abrazó.

Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y le acarició su pálido rostro.

\- Evan, lo que hemos vivido nos ha enseñado que debemos pensar en vivir el presente.. .- le dijo en voz muy baja-. Tu y yo ahora…. quien sabe donde estaremos mañana….¿ no crees?

Los extraños ojos de Evan recorrieron su rostro y se quedaron en sus labios. Poco a poco se acercó a ella, que lo esperaba sin moverse hasta que se juntaron.

Desde ese momento ya no pudieron parar. Heather le empujó la bata blanca por los hombros, y él se la acabo de quitar.

Evan se quitó el jersey que llevaba y lo tiró encima de la mesa. Heather se quitó la camiseta que llevaba, y la arrojo también encima de la mesa. Siguieron besándose, mientras Evan la cogía en brazos y la llevaba hacia la sala anexa donde había un cómodo sofá.

Iban a salir por la puerta, deseosos de llegar para quitarse la poca ropa que les quedaba, cuando se encontraron a Vincent, que pretendía entrar a la sala.

De la impresión, Evan soltó a Heather, que en un primer momento quedo colgada de su cuello.

\- Oh! Lo siento….. lo siento… .- dijo él dándose la vuelta.

Heather se escabulló de la embarazosa situación lo mejor que pudo, y volvió al laboratorio a buscar su camiseta. Se la puso antes de que entraran ellos dentro y salió otra vez con la excusa de buscar unos cafés.

Vincent no dijo nada y siguió a Evan que fue hacia la mesa. Cuando llegó a ella cogió el jersey que acaba de quitarse y se lo puso.

\- Mejor que no digas nada… . - le rogó. Buscó un tema del que hblar - . Esta mañana ha estado Cat aquí…

Vincent lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Como está? . le preguntó expectante.

\- Bien… todo está bien…Le he dado el visto bueno para que salga de casa, pero tiene que estar tranquila..

\- Lo intentaremos…

Después de quedarse tranquilo sobre ese tema, volvió con lo que hablaban antes.

\- Evan…Cat y yo, hemos pasado por esto y sé que es complicado, pero bueno, visto lo que acabo de ver… parece que .…

Evan se volvió, ligeramente, molesto.

\- Ha sido un momento de debilidad… no tenía que haber pasado….

Vincent asintió.

\- Te entiendo… yo…

Evan se acercó a él…

-Vincent, yo no soy tú… no sé con lo que me enfrento… No podemos compararnos...

\- Tienes razón pero no la apartes de tu lado…

Evan sonrió.

\- Una parte de mi quiere apartarla, pero ya has visto lo que quiere la otra…

Se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en la mesa.

\- En eso si que nos parecemos…- dijo Vincent-. Durante mucho tiempo, intenté decirme a mí mismo que lo mejor para todos era alejarme de ella… pero en el fondo moría por besarla..

Evan se acercó a la mesa del laboratorio y se sentó en la banqueta en que se había sentado antes.

\- Siento que estoy cada vez peor… mareos, palpitaciones… este color en mi piel… a veces pienso que me estoy apagando..

Vincent se apoyo en una de las camillas, preocupado. Eso no le gustaba nada.

\- .. y al mismo tiempo has evolucionado y puedes sentir a aquellos que nosotros no podemos….

Evan asintió, increduló.

\- Si… en el apartamento de Heather lo hice… observando la habitación buscando algo… lo seguí hasta el cuarto de Lynn y allí noté como se había llevado el pañuelo… la sensación era como si pudiese verlo pero en un color distinto al real… mas rojo…. ..- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-…. no sé cómo explicarlo…

Vincent asintió.

\- No te preocupes te entiendo… ¿Crees que podrías reconocerlos y seguir su rastro? .- le preguntó. Sería estupendo si así fuese; dejarían de ir a ciegas.

Evan ladeó la cabeza con dudas.

\- No lo sé… tendría que probar….

\- ¿Ahora no los sientes? Podrían estar ahí fuera vigilándonos…

Evan lo negó.

-No… no siento nada…

Vincent asintió.

\- ¿Sabes las repercusiones que tiene esto es nuestra pequeña lucha, verdad?... te acabas de convertir en una pieza fundamental para poder cazarlos….

Evan no sabía muy bien que decir pero se dio cuenta de que Vincent tenía razón. Estaba avocado a ayudarles a cazarlos.

\- No sé si estoy preparado para algo como eso..

\- Lo estarás… te necesitamos… Piénsalo un poco mientras se lo comentó a los demás.

Evan asintió.

Vincent cambio de tema. Se levantó de la camilla y se acercó a la gran mesa central.

\- Supongo que te habrá llamado Jt para decirte que sé lo de Rebecca…

El asintió.

\- Estoy en ello, con un poco de suerte tendremos la formula terminada en un par de días….

\- Me alegro…. .- se pasó la lengua por los labios-. Hay otra cosa... Jt me dijo también que no había ningún problema con los análisis de los niños… pero sé que me estaba mintiendo…..¿qué pasa? ..- le preguntó sin tiempo para que pudiera reaccionar.

Evan se quedó quieto un momento. Luego se levantó con desgana de la banqueta y fue hacia uno de los archivadores.

\- No merece la pena que te mienta yo también…

Cogió una carpeta y se la dio a Vincent.

-Sus marcadores son casi como los de Stuart… Dan casi miedo, si no fuera porque aparentemente crecen como cualquier otro bebe..

Vincent se quedo perplejo al oírlo. Abrió la carpeta y le echó un vistazo a los análisis… Evan tenía razón… la comparativa con la ADN de Stuart no dejaba dudas en las semejanzas…

\- Seguiremos controlándolos….- le dijo Evan intentando que no se preocupara.

Vincent se levantó todavía ligeramente tocado ante la noticia… aun sentía algo de miedo cada vez que pensaba en que las cosas pudieran salir mal y tener que recurrir a medidas más drásticas y más dolorosas….

\- No quiero molestarte más…. si no te importa me lo llevo.

Evan se levantó también.

\- Claro… hay copias…pero espera un momento .- le dijo-. Ahora que ha salido a relucir, esa facilidad tuya para saber si mentimos, ahí algo que , desde que volví de entre los muertos, he querido preguntarte...

Vincent lo miró extrañado.

\- Dime…

-¿Como sabias que Thomas no era el padre de Cat? Yo lo leí en los informes que encontré en el lugar donde te habían encerrado…pero tú..

Vincent se encogió de hombros y recordó aquellos días.

\- Eran sensaciones… notaba una afinidad entre Heather y Thomas que no notaba entre Thomas y Catherine… No te lo podría decir con exactitud, simplemente lo sabía… Es como si fueras más sensible a determinadas cosas, el tipo de piel, el color de los ojos, los rasgos físicos, no sé, es difícil… pero vamos, debo reconocer que acerté de milagro, porque ese sexto sentido no me sirvió de nada, para identificar a Bob, padre de Catherine, con mi "jefe"…

\- No te quites meritos, Bob es una máquina del engaño y las dobles intenciones.. por supuesto siempre por una buena causa… .- le dijo con marcado sarcasmo.

\- Si… sobre todo por una "buena causa"… menudo elemento….

Los dos sonrieron recordando al padre de Cat…Lo que los tenían claro era que quería a sus hijos más que a nada en el mundo, y eso no era tan malo como todo lo demás.

De repente, Vincent notó que Evan, dejaba de reír y empezaba a toser con fuerza.

-¿Qué te ocurre? .- le preguntó poniéndose en alerta.

Evan se limitó a tocarse el pecho y la garganta.

Vincent se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar. Le estaba dando un ataque al corazón.

Evan se desplomó delante de él.

Se tiró al suelo a su lado.

-¡Evan reacciona! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Por favor, Evan!

Se quitó la chaqueta y tumbando a Evan del todo en el suelo, empezó a hacerle la reanimación cardiaca justo en el momento, en que Heather entraban por la puerta. Acaba de oír los gritos de Vincent desde la sala de al lado.

* * *

Subieron a su habitación despacio. Se quitaron la ropa el uno al otro y besándose se metieron en la cama… Tess dejó que él tomase la iniciativa, solo quería dejarse llevar. Sentir que la otra persona controlaba la situación y la hacía feliz.

Se abandonó completamente a la pasión y al amor infinito que él sentía por ella y lo hizo suyo. Lo disfrutó, lo saboreo, sintiendo en esos momentos, cuáles eran las grandes diferencias entre Joe y él… y el porqué que se había enamorado de un hombre del que jamás pensó enamorarse.

Mientras el placer la hacia estremecerse, una y otra vez, olvido todo aquello que la preocupa, olvido a Gabe, olvido las mentiras, olvido su torturada vida de los últimos meses y no quiso que aquello acabase nunca… porque era maravilloso sentir que alguien se entregaba a ti de una forma incondicional y que ella hacía lo mismo.

Cuando exhaustos cayeron en la cama, ella solo busco un sitio. Se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho, sintiéndose segura y a salvo, y por primera vez desde el ataque de Gabe, cayó dormida de inmediato en su sueño sin pesadillas.

Se despertó una hora más tarde cuando notó que Jt había abandonado la cama.

-¡¿ JT?! .- lo llamó preocupada. Los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más rápidos hasta que lo oyó subir las escaleras.

Entró en la habitación con dos botellines de agua.

\- Tenia sed….-le dijo sonriendo-. ¿Quieres?

Tess se sentó en la cama y cogió la botella, mientras le sonreía. El se acercó y la besó.

\- Gracias.- le dijo ella acariciándole la cara.

Jt se tumbó en la cama mirándola fijamente.

\- No te puedes imaginar lo que te he echado de menos… quédate a dormir.

Tess sonrió.

\- Yo también te echaba de menos….

El se acerco mas a ella y acarició su brazo.

\- Tess..- se expresión se volvió seria-. No quiero a volver a perderte..

Ella le puso el dedo índice en la boca con suavidad.

\- No digas nada….- apartó los ojos de él un momento-. Todavía tengo cosas que arreglar en mi vida y debo hacerlo yo sola… pero te juro que me acabas de dar esperanza…. .- lo besó con pasión-. Cuando todo esté resuelto me quedaré a dormir… y me invitaras a esa cerveza que me debes…

El se sentó en la cama, mientras que Tess se levantaba y empezaba a vestirse.

\- Tess… .- una parte de Jt estaba deseando decirle que lo sabia todo… que sabia en que estaba metida y que ahora Vincent también lo sabía y que la podían ayudar… pero se dio cuenta de que era algo que ella tenía que hacer… -. Tess, mi madre se va a mudar a un apartamento cerca el campus… La casa de mis padres es ahora mía… Es grande sin serlo demasiado… y sé que te gustaría… Podemos irnos a vivir allí… pides el traslado y yo también, no creo que tengamos problemas… Nos alejaremos de todo, de Vincent, de Cat, de las bestias, de los experimentos, de todo… Solos tu y yo, y una nueva vida por delante…. Por favor, Tess piénsalo…. Después de lo que acaba de pasar, sé que aun sientes algo por mi…. No quiero volver a perderte…

Terminó de vestirse, sonriendo, y se volvió a sentar en la cama a su lado.

-Jt, hay cosas que no sabes….- al verlo ahí, hablando de un nuevo comienzo juntos lejos de todo y de todos, sintió la necesidad de decírselo pero no sabía por dónde empezar-. Yo… he… estoy….

En ese preciso momento, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Dejó de hablar.

\- No pienso cogerlo… sigue hablando… dime…- le dijo Jt, maldiciendo a quien se la había ocurrido llamarlo precisamente ahora.

Ella lo intentó pero el ruido no la dejaba.

\- Cógelo… puede ser importante….

\- No… .- pero se giró a mirarlo.

Tess no pudo más y se levantó a cogerlo. Estaba encima de la cómoda, donde él lo había dejado al desnudarse.

\- Toma..

\- Déjalo, se cansaran….

Tess miró quien era. Enseguida reconoció el número.

Le tendió el teléfono a Jt.

\- Cógelo... es Vincent…

El movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No..- la miró a los ojos-. No… Estoy contigo…. No lo cogeré…

Tess se impacientó.

\- ¡Cógelo, maldita sea!

Él lo hizo. No quería que Vincent interrumpiera esto.

Miró el teléfono y con un suspiro, descolgó.

Oyó atentamente lo que le decían desde el otro lado, mientras Tess, con paso lento se encaminaba hacia la puerta, poniéndose la chaqueta. Buscó su bolso pero enseguida recordó que lo había dejado en el salón.

Miró a Jt un segundo… sabía lo que iba a pasar. Vincent no llamaría a su amigo si no fuera algo grave…

\- De acuerdo, voy ahora mismo….- dijo.

Tess cerró los ojos con tristeza y salió de la habitación. El momento mágico había pasado.

\- Si… Acudo enseguida al hospital .- Le dijo, mientras veía con impotencia, como se iba.

Jt colgó el teléfono a toda prisa y salió corriendo a por ella.

\- ¡Tess! …. Ven por f…

No dijo nada mas… acababa de oír como la puerta de la calle se cerraba de golpe.

* * *

Lo subieron en el ascensor de servicio a la planta calle tumbado en una camilla, con Vincent encima de él realizándole todavía la respiración asistida.

Heather, había llamado a los médicos que estaban al tanto de todo, para que los esperasen.

Cuando salieron del ascensor. Dos enfermeros los esperaban con un equipo de reanimación. Vincent saltó de la camilla y fue hacía el doctor Wallace, que en ese momento llegaba hasta ellos. Lo conocía bien... ya que trabajaba con Jt y Evan en los casos complicados que procedían del antiguo Baker. Era un hombre, mediana edad, de constitución fuerte, alto y de manos grandes, con el abúndate pelo moreno y barba cerrada.

\- Acaba de caer al suelo y no consigo que reaccione….- lo agarro del brazo antes de apartare. Quería dejar una cosa clara-. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?

\- Déjanos a nosotros… Me sé todo el protocolo… No te preocupes: Todas sus muestras tiene que ser destruidas nada más terminar, todo es estrictamente confidencial. .- le dijo como si lo hubiera aprendido de memoria-. Mi hermana fue paciente del Baker…

Los enfermeros empezaron las descargas en pocos segundos.

\- Uno, dos , tres… .- el chasquido se oyó en todo el pasillo de la última planta-. Le tomaron el pulso-. Nada… Otra vez

\- Uno, dos, tres.. .- otro chasquido-.

Heather los miraba hipnotizada. Evan no reaccionaba…

Vincent se acercó a ella y la abrazó. La besó en la frente.

\- Lo lograran..

Ella no dijo nada.

El doctos Wallace volvió a tomarle el pulso.

\- Nada.. .- miró a Vincent y a Heather. Cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando los abrió se dirigió a los enfermeros- Venga chicos una vez más… no podemos dejar que se vaya…. Mucha gente lo sentiría...

El ruido de las palas al cargar fue seguido por "uno, dos, tres.. ", y otra vez, la descarga. Vincent vio y oyó todo a cámara lenta. Sabía que era la última oportunidad de Evan. Si no respondía todo habría terminado. Heather empezó a sollozar….

El doctor le tomó el pulso y sonrió de inmediato..

\- ¡Responde!... ¡Hay que llevarle al quirófano, deprisa!…

Los enfermeros que le hicieron la reanimación, y otros que acaban de llegar lo llevaron rápidamente hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Wallace se acercó a ellos.

Vincent se ofreció para entrar en el quirófano a ayudar, pero le dijo que esperase…

-No…quédate y confía en mí…. Lo traeré de vuelta os lo prometo…

Vincent y Heather vieron como se lo llevaban pasillo adelante y se quedaron parados sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaban en shock…

Heather pegó su frente al pecho de Vincent mientras lloraba desconsolada.

Vincent le acarició el pelo, despacio.

\- Tranquila, se pondrá bien… Es un superviviente como he visto pocos y sé que tiene motivos para luchar.

Heather agarró con fuerza el jersey de Vincent sacando todo la rabia que llevaba dentro.

\- Estoy enamorada de él… es algo irracional, y es un condena, pero lo quiero como no he querido a nadie en toda mi vida…

\- No te preocupes no lo hará ..- le dijo, pero no lo tenía nada claro.

Jt llegó unos 10 minutos más tarde. Los encontró en la sala de espera de la última planta. Heather miraba por la ventana la noche de la ciudad, mientras que Vincent estaba sentado en una silla con un café en la mano.

Los dos se giraron al verlo llegar.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Vincent fue hacia él.

\- Estábamos hablando y de repente… se ha puesto blanco, se ha agarrado el pecho y caído al suelo…. Un infarto...- se pasó la mano por el pelo-. Les ha costado mucho reanimarlo pero al final lo han hecho…. Acaban de entrar al quirófano… Wallace se ha hecho cargo…

Jt se apoyó en la pared.

\- Tenía que haberle echó más pruebas…-se dijo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás-. No estaba bien y él lo sabía….¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado? .- miró a su amigo-. Te juro que a veces echó de menos los años del viejo almacén….- movió la cabeza-. Si ya sé que para ti era una condena… pero ¡demonios! Todo era más sencillo…

Vincent no dijo nada.

Se limitaron a quedarse uno al lado del otro. Heather no se movió de la ventana.

\- Voy a llamar a Cat…saldré un momento a la terraza.

El antiguo apartamento de Rebecca se había acondicionado como zona de descanso de los médicos y demás personal, que se ocupaban en exclusiva de los pacientes de esa planta. Todos ellos ex pacientes Baker… A pesar de las reformas habían mantenido esa zona abierta…Era bueno respirar aire puro de vez en cuando.

Estuvieron más de dos horas esperando a que alguien viniese a hablar con ellos. Catherine estaba ya en casa cuando la llamó. Enseguida dijo que iba a ir allí para acompañarles mientras esperaban noticias, pero Vincent la convenció para que no lo hiciera. Debía quedarse en casa y esperar.

Cuando el Doctor Wallace entró en la sala, Jt y Vincent fueron a su encuentro.

La expresión de su cara lo decía todo.

\- No voy a engañaros…. está mal… muy mal…

Oyeron un grito ahogado a sus espaldas. Heather se mantenía pegada a la ventana con la mano en la boca.

El Doctor se aclaró la garganta y siguió hablando.

\- Ahora está sedado y descansa…. .-les indicó-. Le hemos hecho un sinfín de pruebas y..- cogió aire antes de terminar-. …todo su organismo está muy deteriorado y apenas tiene defensas. Su corazón está muy débil, es como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo imposible durante mucho tiempo.. .y su cerebro es como si se estuviera apagando…

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Supongo que imaginaran que todo esto se debe al suero que le mantiene con vida… si se lo quitamos acabara muriendo, y se lo mantenemos, también…

Jt asintió.

\- …. si se lo mantenemos , lo mataremos antes, ¿verdad?

\- Si. - le dijo dándole la razón-. Si se lo retiramos, el corazón ira un poco más despacio y no sufrirá tanto, pero a larga..

Heather llegó hasta ellos entonces. Vincnet le pasó un brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacia él. Le había prometido que estaría pendiente de ella en todo momento.

\- ¿Qué pasará a larga? .- le pregunto, mirándolo fijamente. Había dejado de llorar.

El doctor Wallace agachó la cabeza.

\- No lo sé exactamente….Lo intentaremos todo… pero estoy seguro que las heridas que lo mataron volverán a aparecer, dejará de caminar, sus pulmones volverán a abrirse, y acabara muriendo… puede ocurrir en días, semanas, pero no creo que sobreviva más de un par meses…

* * *

Vincent llegó casa pasada la medianoche. Había hablado por Cat durante su viaje en el coche desde el hospital y le habia contado todo. Jt y Heather se quedaron allí. No querían dejarlo solo.

Cuando llegó al apartamento ella lo estaba esperando. Vincent dejó las llaves en la entrada y Cat fue hacia él.

No dijeron nada. Simplemente se abrazaron con fuerza.

No había palabras que pudieran explicar cómo se sentían en ese momento. Era una mezcla extraña de alegría y dolor. Dolor por Evan, y por todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Y alegres por estar juntos otra vez…

Cat cerró los ojos y se aferró a él. Vincent le besó en la frente.

\- Es una tortura estar sin ti.. .- le dijo en un susurro.

Ella sonrió. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. El cogió su rostro entre sus manos.

\- Lo sé... Me falta el aire si no te tengo cerca….- le dijo recorriendo su rostro con su penetrante mirada. Lentamente agachó la cabeza para besarla. Cat lo esperó y lo recibió poniéndose de puntillas.

Se aferraron el uno al otro mientras se besaban sin medida. Disfrutando de sus cada contacto de sus labios, de sus lenguas….

Los dos sabían que era muy egoísta pensar solo en ellos en ese momento, pero no pudieran hacer nada para evitarlo.

Besándose sin descanso, fueron andando despacio hacia su dormitorio.

Cuando llegaron Vincent se sentó en la cama, abrazando en un gesto inconsciente el hinchado vientre de su mujer.

Cat cerró los ojos sintiéndolo pegado a ella y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

A los pocos segundos, él, se puso de pie y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa que llevaba. Cat se dejó hacer sin dejar de mirarlo.

Cuando hubo terminado le abrió dejando el descubierto un delicado sujetador de encaje blanco. No lo quito la blusa. Se limitó a agachar la cabeza y besar su precioso escote. Cada milímetro de piel, fue alcanzado por sus carnosos labios mientras Cat cerraba los ojos y encorvaba ligeramente la espalda. El la agarro de la cintura, para ayudarle a dejarse llevar.

Cuando Vincent se apartó, Cat cogió el jersey, que él llevaba, y se lo sacó por la cabeza. El poderoso pecho de su marido quedo al descubierto. Lentamente lo acarició, disfrutando se suavidad. Cuando llego hasta los duros pezones no pudo evitar que sus labios fueran hacia ellos. Los besó, con delicadeza mientras oía los suspiros de placer de él.

Mientras seguía besándolo, bajó la mano hasta su pantalón y le desabrochó el cinturón. Lo tiró encima de la cama y desabrochó los botones. Metió la mano dentro y acaricio la suave piel de su miembro.

Vincent, suspiró al notar su maravilloso contacto. La obligó a levantar la cabeza y la besó con pasión, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca con fuerza. Ella le respondió haciendo lo mismo.

Vincent le quitó la blusa, haciéndola resbalar por sus hombros y ésta cayó al suelo. Le soltó el cierre del sujetador y se lo quitó.

Se detuvo a admirar sus redondos y perfectos pechos. Pasó el dedo con cuidado por sus areolas y por sus pezones mientas Cat volvia cerrar los ojos. Era tan intenso que casi tuvo la sensación de que eso la llevaría al orgasmo. Las senciones que sentían en ellos no hacían más que aumentar a medida que avanzaba el embarazo, y Vincent lo sabia… por eso cuando se sentó en la cama enfrente de ella, supo perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

Vincent se metió uno de sus duros pezones en la boca y empezó a lamerlo con descanso mientras no dejaba de acariciar el otro. Cat se retorció sin apartarse en ningún, pensando que no iba a ser capaz de soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

Ella sintió como el placer crecía dentro de ella hasta alcanzar cotas que jamás había sentido… pero también sentía un dolor dentro de ella que tenía que ser sofocado.

Apartó a Vincent con cuidado de sus pechos y lo tumbo en la cama. Le quito los pantalones y su estrecha ropa interior.

Ella se quitó la ropa que le quedaba y la tiró lo más lejos posible. Vincent le vio denuda delante de él no pudo evitar suspirar. Su miembro erecto pegado a su vientre decía muy a claras cuanto la deseaba. El embarazo había conseguido hacerla más sensual, si eso podía ser posible.

Vio como ella se subía a la cama y se sentaba a horcajadas encima de él. Se encajó a la perfección y notó como su miembro se introducía lentamente dentro de ella. Los don contuvieron la respiración mientras esto ocurría.

Vincent se incorpora hasta quedar sentado y empezó a besarla pero ella lo hizo tumbarse otra vez.

Empezó moverse encima de él con movimientos lentos y circulares, mientras Vincent acariciaba sus muslos.

Verla con los ojos cerrados, encima de él, moviéndose de esa manera lo excitó tremendamente, notando como su miembro seguida creciendo dentro de ella.

Ella reaccionó a ello echando la cabeza hacia atrás y aumentando la intensidad y la velocidad de sus movimientos. Vincent le volvió a acariciar los pechos, al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas en perfecta sincronía con las de ella.

Cat al sentir como el deseo de Vincent la llenaba por dentro, solo pudo pensar que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. El ver a Vincent tan entregado como ella y el intenso placer que sentía hicieron empezará a moverse más deprisa, hasta que el orgasmo llegó.

Cuando el placer la invadió sus movimientos externos, se combinaron con los movimientos espasmódicos que se producían en su interior.

Cat jadeó y gritó mientras las oleadas de placer máximo la hacían casi perder el sentido… y entonces, una de esas oleadas la hizo estremecerse. Vincent viéndola disfrutar de esa manera tan intensa, había alcanzado también el clímax, y en el último y brusco movimiento, había hecho que todo se intensificara dentro de ella.

Cat rendida cayó encima del cuerpo de su marido. Él la abrazo y lentamente hizo que los dos se colocaran de costado.

Cerraron los ojos, apoyando la frente del uno en la frente del otro, mientras recuperaban el control de sus emociones.

Cat no pudo esperar y volvió a besarlo. Vincent la seguía abrazando incapaz de soltarla.

Estuvieron mucho rato así. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar porque había mucho que contarse y no querían que ese momento terminase. Significaría volver a una realidad que les preocupaba y asustaba, a partes iguales.

Vincent solo le susurró unas palabras, mientras Cat, seguía aferrada a él, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, y el calor de su cuerpo, y esas palabras fueron:

\- Julius Theodore…

* * *

La decisión se tomó en Londres. Nada de movimientos hasta que supieran quien estaba detrás del fallo de seguridad en el Hospital de la Esperanza.

De todos modos, para evitar males mayores habían decidió que las instalaciones anexas serian desmanteladas durante esos días. No podían encontrarlos ahí… no sabrían como explicarlo.

No es que fuera demasiado grave el trastorno, porque las reuniones para la venta de activos estaban programas para dentro de poco más de un mes, y para entonces, todos, tendrían que estar disponibles para realizar las pruebas a las que se les iba a someter.

Stanley salió de su despacho después de hablar con Anthony y después también de haber mantenido una larga conversación con el secretario personal de Lord Chester en Londres que le aseguraba que allí todavía la policía se mantenía alejada de ellos, aunque un sirviente que tenía demasiada curiosidad había sido cuidadosamente "despedido". No podían tener contratiempos. En esa casa se guardan demasiadas cosas como para ponerlas en peligro.

Anthony por su parte le había asegurado que el muerto en Washington no trabajaba solo y estaba tras la pista de una mujer, que en nombre del FBI había ido al Hospital, pidiendo informes sobre sus actividades… Nadie se había percatado al comprobar su documentación que la verdadera Debra Miller había muerto unos días antes.

Stanley cogió aire. Según su jefe de seguridad, sería difícil de localizar, porque que estaba, de alguna forma disfrazada, pero estaba seguro de que averiguaría quien era.

Y a todo eso, había que añadir que nadie sabía dónde estaba Ethan desde hacía una semana. Había desaparecido completamente, y John y los que habían intentado rastrearlo, solo llegaban a callejones sin salida, a lugares en donde no había por donde tirar. Estaban desconcertados. John que era que el mejor lo conocía, y no podía ni imaginar que se hubiera ido por propia iniciativa… pero, por ahora, era la opción más valida.

Entró en la pequeña bodega que tenía en la enorme cocina y sacó uno de sus vinos favoritos. A pesar, de que todo se complicada, él tenía motivos para estar contento. Había llegado el momento de llamarla.

Entro en su despacho, cogió el teléfono y marcó…

Rebecca contestó enseguida.

\- Stanley…. – le dijo escuetamente.

\- Querida… el tiempo se te está acabando… creo que deberíamos hablar- le dijo, mientras se servía una copa, de la botella de vino de 1500 dólares, que había cogido de su bodega particular.

El sabor del afrutado caldo pasó por su garganta y lo disfrutó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Rebecca…. O Cat y Stuart…. No había otra posibilidad, porque estaba seguro de que vivir era más importante para ella que todo lo demás… tal vez no fuera capaz de darle a los niños… pero Stuart, eso era otra cosa…

\- Estoy esperando Rebecca, ¿quieres que parezca que tú no sabes nada o serás lo suficientemente valiente para entréganoslo y que él sepa? – apostó definitivamente porque sería Stuart.

Oyó como ella respiraba, entrecortadamente, al otro lado. Sonrió. Ya la tenía…. Pero entonces Rebecca habló, y lo que oyó, no fue lo que él esperaba.

\- No hay trato maldito cabrón… me arriesgaré a una vida corta… pero jamás te los entregaré….- le dijo con la voz serena, pero enérgica.

El vino que llevaba en su boca se agrió de repente…. Lo escupió, mientras arrojaba la copa contra la pared.

No podía ser… Ella jamás renunciara a vivir. La conocía bien.

\- ¡No… no es tan fácil Rebecca!, ¡No puedes huir de mí!… ¡Me perteneces! … Si no fuera por nosotros estarías muerta...

Ella rió al otro lado.

\- No Stanley, yo jamás he pertenecido a nadie y desde luego a ti.. – Volvió a reír con fuerza-…. menos que a ninguno.

La rabia del hombre iba aumentando, al ver, que el gran anhelo de su vida se evaporaba, cuando había estado tan cerca de alcanzarlo.

Con la bilis de su estomago llegando a su garganta, le dijo:

\- No sabes a lo que te estás enfrentando… Yo era el único que frenaba esto, el único que estaba de tu parte… Te di una oportunidad para minimizar los daños… pero acabas iniciar una guerra… atente a las consecuencias….

 **Continuará con los ultimos capitulos de DestinadosS4, gracias a todas y espero que sea pronto.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo XVII**

 **Nueva York**

Mientras Spencer luchaba con el hijo de Lord Chester, para que no pudiera seguir su rastro, y entretenerlos lo máximo posible, una miríada de archivos, se deslizaron por la pantalla del ordenador de Rose.

Mark cliqueó en ellos a una velocidad asombrosa hasta que lo encontró… las fotos y los nombres de todos los híbridos que habían sido convertidos por el Consorcio desde el principio de su experimentación genética…, y en el mismo documento, el objetivo que tenían asignado.

El archivo con el nombre de John les dio la clave… en el figuraba el nombre de director de la policía, Fran Reagan y las razones por las cuales esa era su misión.

Fueron encontrando los nombres del director del FBI, el de la CIA, políticos de algo rango, jueces con poder, congresistas… y otros de dudosa conducta, capos de la droga, grupos terroristas, traficantes...

Frank levantó rápidamente la mirada del ordenador, y habló con sus hombres.

\- Imprimir inmediatamente todos estos archivos… y empezar a localizar a los posibles objetivos... quiero que puedan ser enviados a móviles enseguida.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente. Luego Frank miró a Mark.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Al principio, el hermano de Cat no dijo nada… luego se levantó de la silla como un resorte y cogió su chaqueta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Señaló un nombre con el dedo.

\- Por el Alcalde… es el que tenemos más cerca…

El nombre de un hibrido y su foto estaban unidos al nombre del actual alcalde de NY…

Rose se sentó en la butaca que acababa de dejar Mark vacía y le dio al botón de imprimir.

Gary les dio la hoja en cuanto la tuvo en la mano...

Mark la miró, mientras Frank organizaba al equipo y llamaba a su hijo. En cuanto contestó, le dijo que preparase a sus mejores hombres para ir a casa del alcalde... Frank sabía que vivía en una gran casa en Los Hamptons... Le dijo que se dirigieran allí... con sigilo. Querían cazarlo sin que supiera que algo estaba pasando. Cuando colgó fue a hablar con Gary.

\- Llamar a todos los capitanes y ponerlos sobre aviso... tenemos que evitar que pase lo peor... Entregadles a cada uno de ellos unas cuantas fotos y los objetivos.. -miró su reloj-. Va a ser un noche difícil para el cuerpo de policía de la ciudad de NY.. En el coche llamare al director del FBI, aquí en NY, lo conozco hace años... y lo pondré sobre aviso de la amenaza que tiene a su lado... si logramos neutralizarla a tiempo, le pediré que ayude con sus hombres...-se giró para mirar a Rose-. ¿Sabes enviarlo al ordenador de Londrés?

Spencer lo oyó y levantó una mano antes de que ella dijese nada.

\- Ven… te apuntó la IP…

Rose fue corriendo hacia el y tomó nota. Luego se volvió hacia su jefe.

\- Lo hago enseguida…

Fue hacia su ordenador y su puso a ello.

Mientras tanto, Spencer dejó de mirar la pantalla un momento, y observó a Mark, que permanecía muy serio mirando la foto del hibrido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?.-le preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Su compañero estaba preocupado. Sus hombros caídos decían muy a las claras que por primera vez en su vida se sentía derrotado.

Mark la levantó suspirando.

\- Si saben que vamos a por ellos… no nos dará tiempo de salvarlos a todos.- le dijo mirando a su alrededor-… no somos suficientes…

Frank Reagan le oyó justo cuando colgaba el teléfono. Fue hasta él.

\- Haremos lo que podamos….

Spencer asintió.

\- Haremos que lo podamos….-dijo a su vez.

El director cogió a Mark del brazo.

\- Vamos a los Hamptons... el hibrido forma parte de su personal de seguridad… estará con él, ahí….- le dijo leyendo la hoja que Gary le había dado con el perfil del hibrido. Viendo que no reaccionaba, le obligó a moverse-. Mark, tenemos que ir…. Paso a paso de acuerdo…no podemos rendirnos ahora…

Este asintió despacio y sin despedirse salió de la habitación detrás de él.

* * *

 **Covington House**

La reunión se hizo por video conferencia y los hombres fuertes del Consorcio, decidieron que era el momento de iniciar la "Operación Destino". A la vista de lo que estaba pasando en NY no podían arriesgarse, a que los Reynolds fuesen los que habían entrado en el ordenador de De Lucca, y por ende, en los archivos de Morgan… Puede que lograse parar a algunos de los activos… pero nunca, podrían pararlos a todos…

La sala de operaciones del sótano de Covington House, llena de los expertos del consorcio y del equipo de seguridad de Lord Chester, se preparaba para adelantar lo inevitable.

Stanley permanecía de pie con las manos a la espalda observándolo todo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo él estaba deseando que esto pasase de una vez… ya no tendría que esperar más para que su sueño se hiciese realidad… y tendría a su lado a la mejor mujer del mundo para compartirlo… Le importaba muy poco que ella estuviese con él a la fuerza…

Solo había una cosa, que le gustaría hacer para que su felicidad fuese perfecta… matar a Stuart y enseñarle su cadáver a Rebecca antes de prenderle fuego… Estaba seguro que acabarían apareciendo por ahí… y eso hacía que la posibilidad de que se cumpliese su deseo de felicidad completa, fuese casi real…. No tenían nada que hacer si iban allí…. los aplastarían a todos y luego cuando tuvieran todo el poder, entrarían en esa isla del demonio y se llevarían a los niños…pasando por encima de quien hiciese falta.

Lord Chester le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo y le dijo que parase…

-Desconéctalo todo… Vamos a empezar…

Su hijo lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y apagó el ordenador.

\- Pero padre, no lo íbamos a hacer así.. …íbamos a ir poco a poco para que nadie sospechase que los incidentes estaban relacionados…

Lord Chester asintió.

\- Y lo haremos, pero no podemos esperar el tiempo que habíamos pensado… tendrá que ser más rápido… Tengo una ligera idea de que haremos para engañar a la opinión pública…

Su hijo lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Su padre sonrió.

\- No te preocupes...

Se levantó despacio y abrazó a su anciano padre.

\- Llama a tus hermanos….ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer….

Separándose de su padre, asintió lentamente y fue a su cuarto a por su teléfono. Lord Chester se dirigió a los que le miraban desde las pantallas.

\- Podemos empezar… pero ya saben caballeros, poco a poco…

Todos asintieron. Las pantallas se volvieron negras de repente, a la vez que Stanley marcaba el teléfono de Ethan… sonriendo abiertamente.

* * *

 **Londres**

Después de lo que les había dicho Mark desde NY habían sido incapaces de echarse a dormir.

Siguieron echando un vistazo a todo lo que había en el disco 1 y encontraron material escaneado que ya conocían, como el expediente médico completo de Rebecca y de todas las mujeres, hombres y niños, todos anónimos, que habían secuestrado para sus malditos experimentos…

Todos recordaron entonces, las cámaras donde mantenían los cadáveres para utilizarlos como les fuese conveniente.

Encontraron entre esos expedientes también el de Lynn… Leyeron que ya llevaban tiempo vigilándola y aprovecharon un dia en que pasaba sola por la fábrica, anexa a donde estuvo, posteriormente, el laboratorio de Sam, para cogerla...

Cat buscó, manteniendo en todo momento, un ojo en la pantalla del ordenador y otro en el teléfono, el archivo de la mujer que pudo ser la madre de Vincent…. pero no le dio tiempo, porque justo cuando empezaba a amanecer, la puerta del despacho se abrió, y entraron Ian y Murray, con una taza de café cada uno en la mano.

Los dos movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No puedo ser que hayáis estado todo la noche aquí…

Jt asintió. Se levantó y Tess hizo lo mismo. Era hora de más café.

\- Creo que no vamos a dormir hasta que esto haya acabado….- dijo Tess pasando a su lado.

Ian se acercó a Vincent y a Cat.

\- Supongo que si no nos habéis llamado, es que no hay nada digno de interés..

Vincent se pasó la lengua por los labios y se recostó en la butaca.

\- No… solo hemos estado haciendo memoria y viendo la historia de parte de nuestras vidas, desde su repugnante punto de vista, claro… pero…

Levantó un dedo llamando claramente su atención.

\- … pero Mark ha llamado hace un rato y nos ha dicho que el disco 3 estaba encriptado por separado, y al ir a desencriptarlo se han dado cuenta de que tenía trampa… Los pueden estar localizando…

Cat siguió hablando. Dejó lo que estaba buscando para mejor ocasión, y vio si Mark le había mandado algún mensaje. Nada….

-….Me pidió que borrase el archivo y esperásemos hasta que nos lo mandasen de nuevo….- suspiró-. Y en ello estamos…

Vincent se levantó de la butaca y cogió de la mano a su mujer para que hiciese lo mismo.

\- Vamos fuera, necesito salir de aquí….

Salieron todos del despacho y se sentaron en las butacas al lado de la barra, donde ya estaban Tess y Jt, bebiendo un estupendo capuchino hecho por Jodie… Vincent y Cat, le pidieron lo mismo.

\- Mala noche..- les dijo ella, mirándolos con cara de pena.

\- No lo sabes bien...- le dijo Cat cerrando los ojos un segundo-. ¿Dónde está Edward?-. Le preguntó a Ian, dándose cuenta de que faltaba su otro primo-… puede que sea el único con sentido común quedándose en la cama un poco más…

Ian sonrió, lo mismo que Jodie.

\- No….- le dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Está cerca de Covington House, vigilando… Llevamos unos cuantos días turnándonos para hacerlo… desde que pillamos a De Lucca…

Cat lo miró compungida.

\- Esto va a acabar con todos nosotros...

Su teléfono emitió un pitido, señal de que acababa de llegar un mensaje, y todos dieron un bote.

Catherine bajó del taburete y miró quien era… Nada más hacerlo se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó no llorar.

Le dio el teléfono e Vincent y se alejó un poco de ellos... necesitaba un poco de soledad...le dolían las entrañas cuando pensaba en ellos... aparte de notar como la leche subía a sus pechos... Sabía que la separación sería dolorosa, pero que llegase al dolor físico, jamás lo habría imaginado.

Su marido cogió el teléfono y vio lo que había causado esa reacción en su mujer.

Heather les acababa de mandar una foto de los gemelos, recién comidos, y recién cambiados en la cuna, durmiendo.

\- ¡Oh!Están preciosos… .- dijo mirando a su Cat.

Ella asintió sin darse la vuelta.

Jt le quitó el teléfono y todos los presentes se permitieron un momento de ternura, viendo la imagen de los dos gemelos Keller, durmiendo con la paz con que solo los inocentes lo pueden hacer. Tess fue hacia su amiga y la abrazó. Vincent estaba igual de emocionado de ella...

Nadie habló durante unos minutos…. Nadie habló hasta que la puerta del pub se abrió y entraron Stuart y Erik.

Las caras de pena por la lejanía de los niños desaparecieron, y enseguida empezaron a contarles todo lo que había pasado.

\- Tenemos que estar preparados para ir hacia Covington House antes de que ellos sepan que les estamos acorralando..- dijo Stuart decidido-. No podemos esperar más, o se escaparan…

A Erik se le ocurrió algo.

\- Podemos acercarnos nosotros, y comprobar cuanta gente hay dentro de la casa que este armada… con la esperanza de que no haya híbridos….-les dijo, y miró a Vincent y a Stuart.

\- ...Y una vez que lo hayamos hecho… entraremos por la puerta… No es momento para andarnos con rodeos… Ellos sabrán que vamos… solo podemos confiar en que seamos más...- añadió Stuart decidido.

Vincent se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Por qué no llamas a Angus? ¿O algún otro de los híbridos de la isla…?

Él lo miró asintiendo débilmente.

\- Lo he pensado… pero no puedo hacerlo... no podemos perder a mas hermanos...- agachó ligeramente la cabeza. Daba la impresión de que estaba avergonzado de tener esa debilidad-. Sé que está guerra les incumbe igual que a nosotros... pero... con nosotros ya vale... no puedo...

\- Tal vez ellos quieran venir….- añadió Vincent recordando a Connor.

Erik movió la cabeza, enérgico.

\- ¡No!.- espetó.- No vamos a sacrificar a nadie más... Tendrá que ser suficiente con lo que estamos-. Todos se fijaron que en su expresión no había nada de la vergüenza de Stuart.

Jt levantó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir.

\- Pues yo no apostaría por nosotros... - dijo desafiándolo-. No creo que nos den la bienvenida cuando vayamos... y somos pocos, aunque vosotros, valgáis más que todos los demás...

Todos notaron cierto desprecio mal disimulado en las palabras de Jt.

Erik y Stuart mantuvieron la vista clavada en él, sin decir nada mientras Jt aguantaba el tipo con la cabeza bien levantada...hasta que Cat llegó por detrás de él, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hacia el despacho.

\- Vamos a seguir mirando esos discos duros... -le guiño un ojo a Vincent cuando pasó por su lado, ya recuperada de la emoción de ver a sus pequeños.-... tengo el palpito, de que vamos a encontrar lo que nos hace falta en ellos.

Se alejaron del grupo con Tess detrás de ellos.

Cuando Cat cerró la puerta, Erik se quedó mirando a Vincent, esperando una disculpa. Ésta no llegó.

Ian y Murray notaron como la tensión del momento, en vez de disminuir con la ausencia de Jt, acababa de aumentar. Estaba claro que a Vincent no le importaba lo que su amigo había dicho... ¿o quizás lo compartía?, pensaron ambos sin decírselo.

El alto y elegante escoces, también lo debía pensar, porque, dejó el café a medio beber encima de la barra y salió del pub sin decir nada.

No había transcurrido ni un minuto, desde que Cat entrase en el despacho y Erik se fuese, cuando ella salió, con el teléfono en la mano, indicándoles que fuesen hacia allí. Todos le hicieron caso, mirándola con expectación.

\- Es Mark...- les dijo.-…nos están mandando el disco 3... Dice que es muy importante...

Pasaron por su lado y vieron que Ian estaba sentado a la mesa manejando el ordenador, con Jt y Tess, detrás de él..

Cat siguió hablando con Mark. Este le fue contando lo que había ocurrido, y lo que habían encontrado...

\- Está el listado de los híbridos con los nombres de sus víctimas... Hemos encontrado el nombre de John unido al de Frank Reagan y ahora estamos yendo a por el alcalde. Su nombre también está asociado a un hibrido, que según parece se ha infiltrado como uno de sus guardaespaldas...

Mientras su hermano le contaba todo esto, ella se lo contaba a los demás.

\- ... hemos dejado al equipo del director recopilando toda la información sobre los objetivos... pero, creemos que nos han podido interceptar y puede que eso les hagan adelantar lo que tuvieran pensado hacer... Si es acabar con sus objetivos... no podremos llegar a tiempo de salvarlos a todos... hay docenas de nombres...

Cat se apartó el largo pelo de su cara, y cerró los ojos al oír eso…

Se acercó al ordenador y miró por encima del hombro de Ian.

\- Estamos abriendo lo que se va descargando…

Mark miró a su alrededor mientras oía a su hermana. Estaban llegando a la casa… Era todavía de noche y ni se veía un alma por los alrededores…

Sacó su arma de la cartuchera que llevaba de debajo de la chaqueta, y se dispuso a salir del coche siguiendo al director Reagan.

Nada más hacerlo, pudo oler el agua del mar, oír el rumor de las olas en la playa cercana, y ver un cielo iluminado de estrellas, cosa imposible en la ciudad... Desde luego, era un bonito sitio para vivir... siempre y cuando te lo pudieras permitir...

\- Catherine, tengo que dejarte... te llamaré en cuanto pueda... y por cierto, quiero pedirte una cosa...

\- Tú dirás...- le dijo su hermana alejándose un poco de la mesa.

\- No le digas nada a papá hasta que todo esto termine... Creo firmemente que estamos en el final de esta historia... él siempre ha luchado en primera fila y ha podido con ello, pero también sé que ahora tan lejos de todo, sufrirá muchísimo sabiendo que somos nosotros los que nos jugamos el pellejo...

Cat asintió mientras le oía hablar.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente... No te preocupes, no le diré nada...

\- Ok...- vio como los hombres del equipo de asalto empezaban a desplegarse por los alrededores de la casa. Eran los mismo que habían entrado en la nave, donde habían cazado a DeLucca, salvo dos, que habían sido heridos de gravedad, y todavía estaban en el hospital.- Cualquier cosa que encontréis me lo dices...

\- Lo haré...Mark, ten cuidado...

Mark suspiró.

\- Lo tendré.. Hasta pronto hermanita...- le dijo él, despidiendo definitivamente.

Volvía a llamarla así, y a Cat se le rompió el corazón... las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas... Se las quitó con un movimiento rápido de su mano... No le gustaba estar tan sensible... le daba sensación de debilidad...

\- Hasta pronto...- se despidió ella, forzando la voz para que no se le notase.

No dijeron nada más. Ambos colgaron a la vez. Cat se quedó mirando el teléfono, ajena a lo que ocurría a su espalda... hasta que oyó un grito, que procedía de Tess.

Se giró rápidamente a tiempo de verla señalar un amasijo de líneas en la pantalla, encima, de lo que a Cat le pareció un mapa topográfico, y oírla exclamar, a la vez:

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Sé lo que significan! ¡Es un mapa…. un mapa del subsuelo…!

* * *

 **Scotland Yard**

Era muy temprano, pero el superior de Murray, Thomas Crawford, ya se encontraba, en su despacho, repasando unos informes sobre atracos planificados a bancos de la ciudad, que habían terminado con la muerte de varios rehenes, cuando uno de los nuevos miembros de su equipo personal, entró en su despacho.

Levantó la vista de su trabajo y contempló el rostro impasible de Frederick.

Frederick Manson, había llegado al cuerpo justo después de que Murray, cogiese las "vacaciones" que tan bien merecidas, tenía. Sus referencias, provenientes de la policía de Londres eran excepcionales y había demostrado ser un grandísimo agente… desde luego daba menos problemas que el Agente Campbell. Cada vez que recordaba lo que había pasado en Covington House se le revolvía el estómago.

\- Dime Frederick… ¿ocurre algo? .- le pregunto echándose hacia atrás en el sillón y esperando la respuesta, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, cuando vio que en sus manos llevaba puestos dos guantes blancos.

El recién llegado cerró la puerta, sonrió, y lentamente sacó una pistola con silenciador de la cartuchera que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta. Antes de que Crawford tuviera tiempo de decir nada, disparó dos veces directo a su cabeza. Apenas hizo ruido.

Contempló a su superior mientras marcaba en su teléfono un corto mensaje, respondiendo al que había recibido hacía poco más de 3 minutos... A continuación abrió la puerta y llamó a uno de sus compañeros.

Flaherty, uno de los viejos agentes de Scotland Yard, que llevaba años enfrentado a Crawford por conseguir el puesto de jefe, entró en el despacho con cara de pocos amigos…

Crawford miró la cámara del pasillo, que prudentemente había desconectado, y cerró la puerta. Flaherty se quedó de piedra al ver a su jefe con la cabeza reventada.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

Empezó a decir, pero enseguida Manson, empezó a gritar.

\- NO….. NOOO… NOOO ¿Qué haces?...

Y ante el asombro del veterano agente le pegó un tiro directamente en el corazón.

El ruido resonó en todo el edificio… Sacó el arma con el silenciador, convenientemente registrada a nombre de Adam Flaherty, y la colocó en la mano del agente… Cambió la expresión de su rostro, y salió al pasillo gritando, llevando en la mano su pistola reglamentaria, que era con lo que había matado al Agente…

Enseguida, se desató el caos…

* * *

 **Los Hamptons, residencia del Alcalde de Nueva York**

El equipo comandado por el director de la policía de NY, su hijo, y Mark Reynolds, se repartieron por los lados de la casa.

Los tres hombres de la seguridad personal de alcalde, ocupaban sus posiciones cubriendo el perímetro de la mansión y el terreno circundante que incluía una playa privada, sin oír nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo cerca de ellos...

...Aunque eso, no era del todo cierto. Uno de ellos llevaba oyendo cada sutil movimiento que se producía cerca de ellos. Los frenos de los coches de la policía al aparcar alejados, las puertas de los vehículos al abrirse y cerrarse con cuidado, el ruido de los seguros al quitarse de sus armas, conversaciones apenas susurradas, las pisadas, que aunque cautelosas, rompían pequeñas ramitas caídas de los árboles que poblaban la calle, o que se resbalaban ligeramente con la arena de la playa...y podía oír también, un buen número de corazones que latían con fuerza... y con rapidez...

Nadie le había dicho nada, todo seguía funcionando según lo previsto, pero enseguida supo que venían a por el... Estaba haciendo en ese momento su ronda por la zona trasera de la casa, la que daba el porche cubierto, a la piscina infinita y a la playa privada... Sus 2 compañeros estaban dentro, y el alcalde, y su joven mujer, durmiendo en el piso de arriba.

Interrumpió la ronda y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la casa… estaban a punto de llegar hasta ahí... y no quería enfrentarse con ellos... todavía.

Entró en la casa por la enorme cocina, saludando al más joven de los miembros de su equipo, que en ese momento se tomaba un café recién hecho.

\- Sin novedad.- le dijo, y pasando por su lado fue hacia el vestíbulo de entrada donde estaban las escaleras que subían a la planta superior.

Saludó a otro compañero y empezó a subir las escaleras. Era normal que de vez en cuando subiesen a dar una vuelta por las habitaciones. Cuando estuvo arriba sacó el teléfono del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y miró a ver si tenía el mensaje. No, no lo tenía. Decidió llamar a Ethan, su contacto más cercano, para saber que estaba pasado, pero tampoco tuvo suerte... el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura…

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de la casa. El miembro de la seguridad del presidente que había en el vestíbulo se apresuró a abrir sin olvidar sacar su arma.

Desde arriba el hibrido, oyó como abrían, y como su compañero le preguntaba quiénes eran y que hacían en la casa... le siguió un silencio corto. Imaginó que los que acababan de llegar estaban identificándose.

\- ¿Conoce a este hombre?.-preguntó con alguien con una voz inquietamente profunda.

Su compañero tardó en contestar. Cuando lo hizo su voz indicaba sorpresa y confusión.

\- Sí, claro... Es Peter Sand uno de los miembros del personal de seguridad del Alcalde...

\- ¿Y está aquí ahora?

\- Sí, acaba de subir a la planta de arriba,…pero me tendrá que decir que….

No pudo terminar de hablar. Danny, Mark y dos hombres más, lo apartaron de la puerta y se precipitaron a subir las escaleras... pero Peter, ya no estaba oyendo la conversación...

Al saber que lo buscaban y que no podía contactar con nadie, se dio cuenta de que solo podía hacer una cosa antes de que todo terminase... acabar la misión para la que había sido preparado.

Sacó su arma, se dirigió con paso decidido a la habitación del alcalde, abrió la puerta y entró sin hacer ruido...

* * *

 **Túneles de Nueva York**

Una sombra enorme llegó hasta donde había quedado el cuerpo destrozado de Ethan…. La sangre había llenado el suelo…y Vincent tuvo que andar sobre ella para poder coger el cuerpo en brazos.

No quería dejarlo ahí…. Debía desaparecer… de la realidad, y sus pesadillas…

Lo llevó con facilidad, a través de los túneles, excavados en la roca, más profundos de cuantos él conocía… y después de andar un buen trecho, llegó a un lago...

Un lago profundo que nadie sabía de donde venía ni a donde iba, pero que se remansaba allí, partiendo de una catarata cercana... Cogió la barca que había en la orilla por la que había entrado y echó el cuerpo en ella.

Recordó el día que había llevado a Cathy en ella cuando la salvó de Paracelso…Se recreó, en la imagen de su rostro y de su mirada, mientras él llevaba la barca de vuelta…. Suspiró… ¡Cuanto daría para volver a ese momento!

Lentamente, la llevo hasta el mismo centro del lago. Sabía que allí la profundidad era mucha. Cogió el desmadejado cuerpo, reventado por la terrible caída, y lo dejó resbalar hacia el agua.

Permaneció quieto observándolo hasta que se hundió... y mucho tiempo después…. Luego, levantó la cabeza y contempló el lugar, la gran cueva de altos techos de piedra que tenía a su alrededor.

Cogió aire con fuerza cerrando los ojos… Había vuelto a matar, otra vez… Sabía que las circunstancias de su vida, le habían llevado a ello, a pesar de que se había jurado que jamás volvería a ocurrir…. pero aun así, aunque se lo hubiese jurado, no podía permitir que se la llevase... Nunca dejaría que nadie hiciese daño a su gente...

Cogió el remo y volvió a la orilla…. Cuando llegó hasta allí, había tomado la decisión de regresar…

* * *

 **Los Hamptons...**

Mark subió las escaleras el primero, a tiempo de ver como la puerta de una de las habitaciones se cerraba. Corrió hacia allí sin saber seguro que los demás le seguían… Estaba convencido de que el hibrido estaría allí...

Sabiendo que no podía andarse con cautelas a estas alturas, le dio una patada a la puerta…y justo en ese momento se oyó un disparo…

La cama del alcalde y su mujer estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, enmarcada por dos puertas que daban a un balcón, que seguro tenia vistas al mar… El hibrido con los ojos amarillos y su cara contrahecha por el cambio a la bestia, a un lado de la cama, apuntaba a las dos personas… la mujer tenía el pecho lleno de sangre y apenas se movía, mientras que el alcalde intentaba cogerla en brazos gritando, mirando fijamente al hombre que les acababa de disparar y que se disponía a hacerlo otra vez.… Todo esto lo vio Mark en apenas una décima de segundo… La única que le hizo falta para disparar su arma a la cabeza de la hibrido, impidiendo que reaccionase, o el alcalde y su mujer, no serían los únicos que muriesen ese noche…

Las cortinas de la ventana se llenaron de sangre y sesos…. El hibrido cayó al suelo… y Danny llegando detrás de Mark, se acercó a él, y aun sabiendo que estaba muerto, volvió a dispararle, esta vez en el corazón….

Se giró hacia Mark, que guardaba su arma. y le dijo un sucinto:

\- Por si acaso….

Mark asintió con la cabeza… Mientras él iba hacia la mujer herida... Danny apartó al marido, comprobando que él estaba bien e intentando tranquilizarlo…. Cosa, a todos luces, imposible.

\- Está viva… - gritó Mark tomándole el pulso. Era regular, pero débil….

Mark cogió una de las sabanas de la cama la enrolló y la colocó en la abdomen de la mujer… había que contener la hemorragia o moriría desangrada….

Uno de los agentes que había llegado con ellos, cogió su teléfono y pidió inmediatamente una ambulancia.

El alcalde un hombre maduro, alto, de gran presencia y con un innegable saber estar, los miraba ahora, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de locura en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué era eso?... Era uno de mis hombres… ¿cómo…...

En ese momento, Frank Reagan, entró en la habitación. Inmediatamente el alcalde fue hacia él, agarrándose con fuerza a sus brazos.

\- ¿Por qué Frank?... ¿Por qué?.. .- fue todo lo que le pudo decir… -. ¡Era el mismo demonio… me miraba con esos ojos amarillos!

Éste le obligó a sentase en la cama y poco a poco le fue contando las razones de lo que acababa de pasar… mientras a lo lejos empezaban a oírse las sirenas de las ambulancias…

* * *

 **Rebecca's pub… Londrés**

\- Es un mapa del subsuelo.- volvió a repetir cogiendo las fotos aéreas y poniéndolas al lado de la imagen de la pantalla-…. de la mansión y del terreno que la circunda…

Todos se acercaron a la pantalla. Tess siguió hablando mirando en ese momento a Jt.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando cogí los planos del subsuelo de NY, y tu sacaste aquellos que nadie hacia podido encontrar a través del ordenador?.-le preguntó, señalando las líneas inconexas y sin sentido.

\- Si… lo recuerdo…

\- Esto es igual… solo hay líneas en la zona cercana y en la zona que la rodea… Lo mismo pasaba en los lugares donde había estaciones abandonadas o salas para los servicios de mantenimiento de la ciudad que estaban a distintas profundidades… El mismo trazo delgado en las líneas, cada vez más delgado cuando más abajo, están esos lugares.… Estas líneas están mostrando una red de túneles y estancias que se extiende más de…. ¿Cuánto?... ¿1 km cuadrado?

\- Sí, más o menos.- contestó Jt, siguiendo con la mirada el dedo de Tess que iba dibujando…- ¡Es cierto! Ahora lo veo con claridad... ¡Están debajo de la casa!

-… debajo y alrededor de la casa….- terminó de decir Tess sonriendo.

Cat se acercó a su amiga y le cogió la mano, sonriendo abiertamente.

Tess se la apretó, sin quitar la vista del extraño plano, superpuesto, al mapa.

\- ¡Hay algo debajo de esa mansión! .- exclamaron Stuart y Vincent a la vez, sin poder creérselo... aunque pensándolo bien no era tan extraño recordando donde tenían su cuartel de operaciones en el Baker.

Murray se llevó la mano a la cara.

\- Claro….ahora lo entiendo todo… Ahí estaban escondidos los que vi llegar cuando entramos….

Ian automáticamente le dio al botón de imprimir para poder verlo en papel... El necesitaba hacerlo así e intuía que casi todos los demás también.

Cogió un rotulador fosforaste de una de los cajones de la mesa y se preparó para marcar con claridad las líneas que Tess señalaba y lo que podían significar...

Mientras el plano que habían encontrado en un archivo con el nombre de Casa Madre, se imprimía, Tess se acercó más a la pantalla, a la vez que volvía a coger de encima de la mesa una de las fotos aéreas de la zona.

\- Fijaos aquí…..- les señaló un punto en las líneas que se alejaban de Covington House-… está pegando con la orilla del lago….

\- …. Y es la esquina N.O. del mismo…. .- añadió Jt.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, mientras los demás observaban lo que estaban señalando.

\- Es una entrada….o una salida…. por el subsuelo…. .- dijeron a la vez.

Vincent se acercó a su mujer que miraba embelesada la pantalla. Estaba temblando. La rodeó con sus fuertes brazos.

\- El traidor nos ha indicado por donde podemos entrar….- dijo muy serio, besando a su mujer en el pelo. Por muy fuerte que quería parecer, todavía estaba muy sensible y más con lo que habían estado leyendo esa noche.

Stuart asintió.

\- Sí… y eso es lo que vamos a hacer…

Vincent lo miró.

\- Pero puede ser una trampa...- se apresuró a decirle, aunque deseaba a todas luces que no lo fuese.

Stuart movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No nos queda otra que arriesgarnos... voy a buscar Erik, no está muy lejos.- dijo mirando de reojo a Jt.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Murray empezó a sonar. Cogió la llamada inmediatamente. Era uno de sus colegas de Scotland Yard, llamándole, para decirle, que uno de sus compañeros acababa de matar a su jefe...

* * *

 **Hamptons**

Cuando la ambulancia llegó Sharon estaba con vida… La habían conseguido estabilizar, y los enfermeros creían que si llegaban a tiempo al hospital para una transfusión, podría salvar la vida.

Su marido atendía a las palabras de los enfermeros, con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación y por lo que acababa de contarle el Frank.

Lo costó asumirlo pero después de lo que acababa de ver…. No tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó las escaleras de la casa detrás de la camilla que llevaba a su mujer.

Frank recibió una llamada de teléfono mientras bajada detrás de él. Era Gary.

\- Han herido de gravedad a la mujer del alcalde, pero él está bien... y hemos acabado con el hibrido.- le dijo, antes de que su ayudante hablase.

\- Muy bien jefe… pero tengo una mala noticia que darle….

Frank se paró en uno de los escalones, dejando que el personal médico pasase a su lado. Subían otra camilla para llevarse los restos del hibrido.

\- No me gustan las malas noticias.- le dijo él masajeándose la nuca.

\- Lo sé… pero….

\- Di….-le ordenó no demorándolo más.

\- Hemos encontrado otro archivo que explica muy a las claras lo que pensaban hacer…. Los híbridos mataban los objetivos y sus hombres fuertes ocupaban sus puestos… Tenemos la relación de los hombres fuertes… El archivo también esta encriptado pero Rose, a las órdenes de Spencer lo ha abierto…. Se lo mandó todo al teléfono…

Frank asintió.

\- ¿Es muy malo? .- le preguntó.

\- Mucho… Ah! Spencer me acaba de decir que han dejado de hakearlo… o se han rendido o saben lo que está pasando...

Frank suspiro.

\- Ok… voy a ver a esa lista….-y después de decir esto colgó.

Abrió enseguida el archivo mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía a la calle. Lo que empezó a leer, era una lista con aquellos "amigos" del Consorcio colocados en las altas esferas de los poderes facticos del Estado, y que estarían en condiciones, innegables, de hacerse con los puestos vacantes... incluyendo en ella, quien podría haberlo sustituido a él...

Frank tuvo que apoyarse en un coche patrulla, para aguantar con suficiente entereza la impresión. Había gente en esa lista a la que conocía desde hacía años…

El alcalde llegó hasta él para despedirse e irse en la ambulancia con su mujer, y darles las gracias por todo.

Vio que Frank empalidecía por momentos y le pregunto a que se debía... El director de la policía, le dejó su teléfono y solo una palabra salió de su boca...

\- Traidores...

El alcalde lo cogió sorprendido y le echó un vistazo. Se puso tan blanco como Frank.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo...- fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Frank agachó la cabeza,

-... puede que sea demasiado tarde...

El alcalde cogió aire con fuerza. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

\- Haremos como que no... y empezaremos por arriba del todo... Envíame todo a mi móvil… supongo que tienes mi numero-… Frank asintió….- Se lo mandaré a uno de los miembros del Gabinete del Presidente, es familiar mío y de entera confianza, que él despierte al Presidente y le cuente todo...que no confié en nadie y mucho menos en su vicepresidente…. .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Posiblemente tendremos que hacer un viaje relámpago a Washington…. Estate preparado… y trae todo el material que puedas conseguir… hay que convencerle para que se tomen medidas enseguida… esto es un golpe de estado en toda regla...

Frank suspiró.

Los enfermeros le indicaron al alcalde que la ambulancia estaba preparada.

\- Espera mi llamada…. .-le dijo.

Frank asintió.

Se despidieron con un fuerte apretón de manos.

\- Gracias por salvarme la vida…

\- Démelas cuando su mujer este a salvo….

Frank se quedó solo apoyado en el coche mirando fijamente su teléfono. Se desabrochó la corbata, y el cuello de la camisa.

Mark había visto de lejos como hablaba con el alcalde...

Frank Reagan le pareció en esos momentos, cansado casi incluso sobrepasado por los acontecimientos. Se despidió de los miembros de servicio de seguridad personal del alcalde, a los que les estaba haciendo unas cuantas preguntas, y empezó a andar hacia él, extrañado de verlo así, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo enseguida. No reconoció el número.

\- Mark Newman.- contestó con seriedad, mientras echaba una última mirada al cadáver del hibrido que acababan de sacar en una camilla, metido en una bolsa negra. Frank le había dicho que lo llevarían al Baker… Le podría resultar útil a Evan…

\- Soy Devin…

Mark se alejó de donde estaban todos, tapándose el oído para oír mejor.

\- ¿Devin?...- miró su reloj. No era hora para que el hombre de los túneles le llamase-… ¿. Ocurre algo?

\- Si... Ethan ha bajado a por Lynn...- le dijo sin más preámbulos. Devin no solía andarse por las ramas.

Mark se paró en seco, temiéndose lo peor… Lynn…. La gente inocente de los túneles… ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Emily!

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Y Evan y Samuel?

A lo lejos un teléfono emitió un pitido. Se dio la vuelta y vio que todos miraban al cadáver de la bolsa.

\- Todos están relativamente bien... Ethan está muerto...- oyó que decía Devin, pero su atención estaba en ese momento en otro sitio.

\- Me alegro mucho de ello, de todo ello... .- le dijo suspirando de alivio -. ... lo siento, pero ahora tengo que dejarte... te llamaré en cuanto pueda.

Le colgó y fue hacia el cadáver.

Frank Reagan salió de su letargo y abrió la bolsa negra. Rebuscó en los bolsillos del muerto en busca de un teléfono, hasta que lo encontró.

Acababa de llegar un mensaje. Solo ponía "Adelante". Lo leyó y se lo pasó a uno de los agentes.

\- Mételo en una bolsa de pruebas... no dejes que nadie lo toque… Se lo daremos a Rose... o a Spencer.

Mark se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Qué era?

-Acaban de darle la orden….

-... ¿Entonces... porque ha intentado matarlos…?.- le preguntó Mark extrañado.

Frank lo tenía muy claro.

\- Porque se sentía acorralado… nos ha oído llegar… Él podía hacerlo…

Mark se pasó la mano por su pelo.

\- …y ha decidió cumplir su misión… por si lo cogíamos… o lo matábamos…. Tomó la decisión al saber que estábamos aquí...

Frank no dijo nada, Mark tenía razón...Ellos le habían empujado a cumplir su misión antes de tiempo y tendrían que vivir con ello si la mujer no se salvaba...

Ahora otros híbridos podrían estar recibiendo el mismo mensaje, sin que pudiesen evitarlo, otros objetivos podrían estar muriendo a manos de sus verdugos...Verdugos que habían sentado, gustosos, a su propia mesa...

Mark se sentía mal...posiblemente si el Presidente tomaba medidas acabarían con la conspiración... ¿pero cuanta gente iba a morir? Era imposible pararlos... Se dio cuenta de que solo una cosa lo ayudaría a sobrellevar la frustración que sentía... ayudar a su familia a acabar con los causantes de todo...Tenia que ayudar a derrotarlos de una vez por todas...

Mientras tomaba esa decisión, Danny se acercó a ellos. Le contaron lo que acababan de decirse... viendo sus caras se había dado cuenta enseguida que algo pasaba... Cuando su padre le pasó la lista con los nombres, al contrario que Frank y Mark que parecían derrotados, su rostro solo reflejó rabia...

\- Voy a coordinar a la policía mientras el alcalde hace lo que ha dicho...- miró a su padre...-. Va a ser difícil que los salvamos a todos….- Lo agarró por los hombros...- pero los Reagan no nos rendimos... papá... te necesitamos...,

Frank miró a su hijo y sonrió... Estaba tremendamente orgullo de él. Cogió aire y se incorporó.

\- Tienes razón... vamos a mi oficina... me prepararé para lo que pueda pasar con el Presidente... mientras salvamos a todos los que podamos...

\- He hablado hace poco más de 5 minutos con Gary y todavía no había ocurrido nada… pero ese mensaje…

-Sí, ese mensaje...-dijo Mark.

Frank asintió.

\- Vamos al despacho... además necesitó café... mucho café..

Hizo ademan de dejar pasar a Mark delante, pero este se apartó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? .-le preguntó extrañado.

Mark agachó la cabeza

\- Sé que lo que voy a decirte no te va a gustar, no quiero dejaros colgados ahora… pero…creo que tengo que irme... creo que necesitó...

Frank levantó la mano indicándole que se callase.

\- …. Te vas a Londrés….

Mark se mordió los labios. Necesitaba estar con su familia… tanto si aquello era el principio de una nueva vida, el final de todo...

\- Ángela… nos dejará el avión, otra vez, estoy seguro de ello… Ahora que Ethan no está…

Frank le interrumpió.

-¿ Ethan? ¿Qué ha pasado con Ethan?

\- Ha bajado a los túneles a por Lynn... no sé los detalles exactos... pero me han dicho que ha muerto...

Frank se cruzó de brazos.

\- El amor fue su perdición.

\- Así es... ¿qué es lo que no haríamos por amor? .- se preguntó Mark a sí mismo, aunque él todavía no tenía la respuesta a eso.

Frank asintió pensando en su mujer.

\- Lo haríamos todo...

… el caso es que los túneles están seguros….- siguió Mark explicándole, cambiando de tema. No le gustaba pensar en su reacción ante lo que sabía sentía por Emily. Ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con la esperanza de lo que lo entendiese…-. Debo estar ahí… cuando esto termine… Debo estar con mi familia…

Frank asintió, aunque se veía en su cara que no le hacía mucha gracia..

\- "Lo entiendo…..- Se atusó el bigote.- Dile a Samuel que se quede y que acuda enseguida… lo necesitaré conmigo si tenemos que ir a Washington... y me llevare también a tu compañero, aunque sé que no estará muy contento con la idea...

Tenemos que darles pruebas irrefutables.- siguió diciéndole-. …para que se pueda actuar con la dureza necesaria... Creo que deben saber lo que ha estado pasando, desde el principio... y para eso posiblemente me hará falta Samuel... además es un buen as en la manga cuando tengamos que detener e interrogar a toda la gente de esa lista...y por supuesto, borraremos los archivos de Vincent… y de todo aquello que ponga en peligro a tu familia o la gente de los túneles… Sé que sabrán ser discretos… pero tenemos que hacerlo bien… no tiene que haber fisuras ni que esto salga a la luz pública… y ya sabes cómo es la prensa... se tiraran a la yugular de todo el que sea alguien y proteja a esta ciudad… o sea a la mía… Entre todos nos inventaremos una buena historia."

Mark sonrió... le iba a pedir precisamente eso, que borrase todo lo que tuviera que ver con Vincent, su familia y la gente de los túneles…. pero él se le había adelantado... y vio contento que Frank, volvió a ser el hombre de siempre, fuerte y decidido. Aunque todo esto le había tocado, era un hombre de los pies a la cabeza, y aceptaba sus responsabilidades y sus obligaciones.

\- No me cabe la menor duda….- le dijo con respecto a lo de la buena historia.- Me voy a llevar al buen doctor… seguro que quiere venir…Ya se ocupara de él cuando volvamos...- . Añadió indicando el cadáver de Peter Sand.

Frank asintió.

Mark le tendió la mano.

\- Un placer trabajar con usted director…

\- Lo mismo digo… ten cuidado en Londres…. Todos queremos que volváis…

Mark asintió, mientras se alejaba.

\- Lo haremos…

Cogió su teléfono y volvió a llamar a Devin… necesitaba ponerse en contacto con Evan… y que le contaran en detalle qué demonios había pasado con Ethan.

* * *

 **Rebecca's Pub Londres.**

Nada más recibir la llamada, Murray tuvo una espantosa sospecha... Se pasó la mano por su rojo cabello mientras le decía al agente que se lo había dicho, que iría en cuanto pudiese...

Colgó y se giró hacia los demás...

Enseguida notaron por su expresión que algo había pasado. Fue directamente al ordenador y le pidió a Ian que dejase el mapa y mirase lo que ya se había descargado...

\- Tiene que haber un listado con los híbridos y sus objetivos... -miró a Cat-. Eso te ha dicho Mark, no?

\- Sí... pero ¿por qué? Quién era? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Murray se humedeció los labios antes de contestar.

-Un agente, de los veteranos... acaba de matar a mi jefe... y otro agente lo ha matado a él... No puedo creer que Flaherty haya trabajado para el Consorcio... por eso necesito ver esos archivos.

Ian fue a la carpeta de descargas y vio que había más archivos nuevos... Tuvieron que ver muchos antes de encontrarla, lo que les sirvió para darse verdadera cuenta, de lo que iba a pasar.

Murray tenía razón, su jefe estaba en esos archivos, unido a la foto y a la ficha de uno de los híbridos…

\- Ese no es Flaherty..- dijo señalando la foto-. Tengo que ir a Scotland Yard. Ojala el hibrido siga allí cuando lleguemos…. Voy a por mí arma….- la tenía en su habitación.

Vincent se dirigió a él antes de que se marchase…

\- Vamos contigo…. Stuart, y yo…- miró al berseker-... y Erik si quiere venir…

Stuart salió del despacho diciendo

\- Vendrá…

Murray asintió y salió detrás de él.

\- Bajó enseguida… quedamos en el garaje….

Cat fue hacia Vincent.

\- Quiero ir con vosotros….

Su marido movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No… quedaos aquí… seguid mirando esos archivos... e iros preparando para ir a Covington House….- miró Ian-…. Llama a Edward y pregúntale si ha observado algún movimiento en la mansión...

Ian asintió y sacó su teléfono.

Jt ocupó su puesto delante del ordenador junto con Tess.

Cat cogió a su marido de la mano evitando que se fuese.

\- Tengo que subir a vestirme .-le dijo el abrazándola..

Ella asintió.

\- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado…

Vincent la besó en los labios.

\- No me pasará nada… cogeremos a ese malnacido…. Ya queda menos para acabar con todo esto…. Piensa en ello….

Volvió a besarla con entrega, y sin dejar de mirarla salió del despacho, directo a su habitación.

* * *

 **Casa de Ángela Baker**

Ángela veía las noticias desde su cama, abrazándose las rodillas.

Se había retirado discretamente de la compañía de la policía después de que descubrieran la caja fuerte de DeLucca….

Se había ido a su despacho y había trabajado en algo que mantuviera su mente ocupada, aunque era imposible no pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera de esas paredes.

Pensó llamar a Mark pero no quería ser pesada… seguiría mordiéndose las uñas.

Cuando se cansó fue a su casa, y se fue a la cama. Puso la televisión y ya se iba a dormir, una noticia la sobresalto… algo estaba pasando en la ciudad... Toda la policía había sido movilizada y se habían registrado altercados la residencia del alcalde en Los Hamptons… Se sabía que habían llegado un par de ambulancia pero nadie había dicho las razones…

Las cámaras habían llegado hasta allí, y pudo ver entre luces de policía y de las ambulancias en rostro duro y varonil de Frank Reagan y a su lado el de Mark…

Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las rodillas intentando controlar los nervios…

De repente, un ruido la sobresaltó. Cerró los ojos y miró a su alrededor sin saber de dónde precedía el sonido… a los pocos segundos los reconoció… su teléfono móvil.. Se lanzó a cogerlo.

\- ¿Si? .- contestó sin mirar quien era.

\- Ángela…

Suspiró. Era Mark.

\- Perdona si te molesto a estar horas… pero tengo que pedirte un gran favor… otra vez…

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No molestas, te lo puedo asegurar… y puedes pedir lo que quieras…. Pero cuéntame que está pasando…por favor… ya no me quedan uñas…

\- Lo haré… pero en tu avión… ¿Vienes a Londres con Evan y conmigo? Necesitamos estar ahí lo antes posible…

* * *

 **Scotland Yard**

Llegaron a la central de Scotland Yard justo en el momento que una camilla era izada a una ambulancia.

Murray se acercó rápidamente. Los que la portaban le dijeron que era el cadáver de su jefe… le habían disparado en la cabeza dos tiros… El cuerpo del culpable iba en la otra ambulancia.

El agente "en suspenso", fue hacia donde le indicaban. Stuart, Vincent y Erik, al cual Stuart había encontrado asomado al rio y enseguida se había apuntado a la caza, iban detrás de él. Tenían que comprobar su identidad.

Murray les indicó a ayudantes del forense que le dejasen ver al muerto. Uno de ellos abrió la cremallera de la bolsa negra donde estaba metido. Le habían disparado en el corazón… y lo reconoció enseguida. No era el hibrido… y el MacAlister era su cabeza de turco.

Volvieron a cerrar la cremallera y él se giró hacia los demás.

\- Tenemos que subir…

Le siguieron por el caótico edificio, lleno de agentes hablando por móviles y de forenses, poniendo toda su atención en localizar al hibrido, hasta que llegaron a la quinta planta donde estaba su oficina.

Nada más entrar vio a sus compañeros incluyendo el que le había avisado. Los cuatro se concentraron en observar al grupo de 12 hombres y mujeres que los miraban. Un par de ellos fueron inmediatamente hacia él.

Le contaron todo atropelladamente. Manson había encontrado a Flaherty en el despacho de Crawford, con el arma en la mano acababa de dispararle….y le iba a disparar a él… pero fue más rápido.

\- Un momento! un momento! .-les pidió Murray alterado. Vio que sus compañeros bestias no dejaban de mirar a todos los lados-... quién demonios es Manson? ¿y cómo es posible que Flaherty haya matado al jefe? … puede que no se llevasen bien pero de ahí a matarlo…. ¿Dónde está ese tal Manson?

Uno de sus compañeros, un chico joven, más que Murray, muy, muy rubio y con los ojos muy azules le contesto:

\- Manson es el agente que te sustituye... un tipo de la policía metropolitana muy bueno, tiene un expediente de arrestos de quitar el hipo… y que ya nos había ayudado otras veces, sin ir más lejos en tu asalto fallido a Covington House, era nuestro enlace con la metropolitana por si hiciesen falta… Crawford estaba encantado con el… aunque en el fondo yo pienso que te echaba de menos...

Stuart se metió en la conversación. No había duda de que era el que estaban buscando.

-¿Y dónde está?

El joven agente lo miró de arriba a abajo, preguntándose quien demonios era ese tipo tan grande, pero al ver la cara de expectación e impaciencia de Murray, contestó:

\- En la sala de interrogatorios con el agente de asuntos internos… Está muy afectado, muy nervioso... No podemos olvidar que acaba de matar a un compañero... Los enfermeros se lo querían llevar al hospital para vigilarlo un poco, pero no le han dejado ir...Tiene que declarar antes sobre lo que ha pasado...

Todos respiraron con fuerza a la vez. Tenía que ser él… y gracias a asuntos internos, por una vez y sin que sirve precedente pensó Murray, estaba allí todavía…

Murray dejó al rubio agente con la palabra en la boca y fue hacia la sala. Era una habitación cuadrada, sin ventanas, no muy grande, acristalada, lo que permitía ver desde fuera... y ver desde dentro.

Murray sacó su arma en cuanto lo vio... Los demás agentes fueron detrás de él, asustados al verle sacar su arma y apuntar al hombre que estaba en la sala de reuniones.

Vincent, Stuart y Erik se quedaron detrás de él, con la mirada fija en el hibrido que hablaba con otro hombre de traje.

Enseguida notaron un cambio en él. Dejó de juntar las manos y de hablar, ignorando completamente a la persona que tenía en frente. Giró la cabeza y los miró, en ese momento, Murray disparó. La bala atravesó la cristalera haciéndola añicos... pero no alcanzó al hibrido.

Cuando, después de haberse tapado la cabeza por instinto para protegerse de los cristales, volvieron a mirar, el hibrido, convirtiéndose en bestia, se había colocado detrás del estupefacto agente de asuntos internos.

Los hombres que estaban allí, viendo en lo que se había convertido su compañero sacaron sus armas… pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no eran rival para él, cuando al disparar sus armas, vieron que las esquivaba con tremenda facilidad.

Murray les dijo que dejasen de disparar. Vincent y los bersekers convertidos, poco importaba ya que hubiera testigos, fueron a por él, pero fue más rápido.

Con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha, agarró al agente de asuntos internos del cuello y se lo partió. La cabeza del agente muerto rebotó al caer de golpe, encima de la mesa... Un segundo después el hibrido salía de la sala de reuniones.

Stuart y los demás se fijaron en que miraba las ventanas… solo eran 5 pisos. No supondría nada para él saltar desde allí y huir, y eso, no podían permitirlo.

El hibrido se fue moviendo despacio y ellos hicieron lo mismo intentando rodearlo... pero los agentes que lo habían visto todo estaban muy nerviosos y nada más verlo salir de la pequeña sala volvieron a levantar sus armas... pero no solo apuntaban al hibrido, también apuntaban a las demás bestias.

Murray les ordenó, otra vez, que no disparasen...y entonces vio con terror como el hibrido se abalanzaba hacia la ventana más cercana…

Nunca llegó, porque Erik y Vincent, anticipándose, saltaron a por él… lo agarraron para que no se pudiera camuflarse en su velocidad. Stuart se acercó todo lo deprisa que pudo para sacarle el corazón del pecho, y Vincent pasó sus garras por su cuello, dejando su cabeza apenas agarrada de unos pocos músculos, al cuerpo…

Vieron como sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba pasando, pero solo eso… enseguida su cabeza se fue hacia atrás y todo su cuerpo de desplomó en el suelo.

Vincent, Erik y Stuart volvieron a la normalidad, y los compañeros de Murray todavía sin habla, vieron como lo hacían. Murray dejó escapar un suspiró de alivió, mientras se agachaba agarrándose las rodillas… Cogió aire, se dio la vuelta y miró a cada uno de los agentes, que aunque no les apuntaban, no habían vuelto a guardar sus pistolas.

\- Creo que os debo una explicación…

 **Seguid leyendo…** **:))**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

Robert Reynolds estaba sentado en la mesa de su despacho, leyendo parte de los archivos del Hospital de la Esperanza, en los cuales se hablaba del centro, al que habían derivado a determinados pacientes.

En el que estaba leyendo, solo se indicaba que habría que ampliar una de las zonas y se urgía a emprender los trabajos cuanto antes…

Dana había salido a comprar algo de ropa, ya que se había marchado de Washington con lo puesto. Estuvo viajando de autobús en autobús hasta llegar a Nueva York, temiendo constantemente que la pudieran descubrir, y no se preocupó de nada más que de salvar su vida, hasta que estuvo con Bob.

Convenientemente disfrazada se había ido esa tarde y todavía no había regresado.

Bob estaba pensando esto, cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta de entrada. Se levantó pensando que sería ella, pero no vio que la puerta se abriese. Instintivamente sacó su revólver del cajón de su mesa.

Fue hacia allí, despacio.

Al llegar a la entrada, se fijó que en el suelo había un sobre. Dedujo que lo habían pasado por debajo de la puerta.

Se acercó a él y lo cogió.

Reconoció la letra enseguida.

 _"_ _Tengo a Catherine aquí…Hay que tomar decisiones urgentes. Tenemos que hablar. Avísales a todos y tráelos._

 _Vincent… "_

A la sorpresa inicial, le siguió el miedo al comprender que algo le había pasado a Cat. Fue corriendo a por su teléfono y llamó a Erik. Los tonos fueron sucediéndose pero no lo cogió.

Marcó el número de Mark y cuando se lo cogió, le ordenó que fuera a buscar al agente de Scotland Yard, el también estaba metido en esto, igual que ellos.

Nada más colgar oyó como Dana abría la puerta. Fue hacia ella y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le quitó las bolsas, las dejó en la suelo de la entrada y poniéndose su abrigo la hizo salir de la casa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Bob?

\- Algo le ha pasado a Cat... tenemos que irnos.- le aclaró mientras cerraba la puerta y sacaba su revólver del bolsillo.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó ella asustada.

Bob la agarró de brazo haciéndole que anduviese a su lado.

\- ¿Dónde vamos?

\- A ver a unos amigos...

* * *

Tess abrió la puerta por donde había entrado Gabe. Nada más hacerlo vio que el suelo estaba lleno de gotas de sangre…. lo siguió consciente de que podía estar andando hacia su perdición.

El local abandonado había sido cine y teatro hacía más de una década. Ahora el local de mantenía en pie de milagro, porque según se decía, había problemas entre el ayuntamiento y los propietarios sobre quien debía de correr con los gastos para su demolición. Desde que Tess vivía en ese apartamento era una de las cosas de las que más se hablaba en el barrio.

Gabe había entrado por la puerta de atrás, que daba al pasillo de los camerinos. Tess giró en la primera de las esquinas iluminándose por la luz que entraba por las ventanas de las habitaciones. Las puertas de éstas, parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que habían desaparecido y por eso esa luz llegaba hasta el largo pasillo.

Fue fijándose en el suelo, reconociendo entre la basura acumulada allí durante años, las manchas redondas y oscuras de la sangre que caía de la mano herida.

Mantuvo en todo momento la pistola enfrente de ella, con un solo pensamiento en su mente... ¿y si llegaba a una sala sin luz? Cerró los ojos unos segundos… volvería a estar a su merced igual que lo había estado cuando el laboratorio se vino abajo...

No, eso no iba a pasar..

Siguió andando y llegó hasta otro recodo del pasillo que esta vez giraba hacia el oeste. Ya no había habitaciones a los lados y la oscuridad era más densa, pero aun así llegaba luz procedente de algún lugar, aunque Tess no sabía de dónde.

Las paredes del pasillo estaban llenas de carteles de cine de películas de los años 30 y 40... Se fijó que en uno de ellos, se había quedado pegada la huella, hecha con sangre, de una mano.

Dio la vuelta sobre sí misma, intentado percibir cualquier ruido que le pudiera parecer sospechoso.

No vio, ni notó nada.

Siguió andando despacio, a los pocos segundos le aprecio ver la silueta de una escalera con barandilla metálica, que ascendía. Se acercó a ella y la subió, siempre apuntando hacia delante.

Cuando llegó arriba se dio cuenta que estaba en la parte de atrás de escenario. Múltiples objetos se amontaban en el suelo, cuerdas, grandes y gruesas telas de color rojo que debían formar parte del telón, y distintos paneles pintados simulando vista del campo... todo ello destrozado por el paso del tiempo y las ratas.

Buscó el rastro de la sangre de Gabe y lo encontró en uno de los paneles. Lo siguió y vio que la llevaba, justo, al escenario.

Cuando llegó hasta allí vio que la luz que iluminada la sala venia de un tremendo agujero que había en el techo.

Miró a su alrededor intentando localizar a Gabe pero no vio nada. Echó una rápida mirada al patio de butacas y no pudo evitar sentirse observada... ¿o tal vez fuera la sensación de estar en un escenario?... cerro los ojos sacando esa idea de su mente y volvió a concentrarse en seguir el rastro de Gabe... pero no le dio tiempo a hacer nada más...

Oyó un ligero ruido detrás de ella y se giró rápidamente. Gabe parado a escasos centímetros de ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo y su pistola salió volando por los aires.

Tess se quedó paralizada viendo como la monstruosa bestia la miraba con esos horribles ojos y pensó que todo había terminado para ella. Nunca podría luchar contra él.

La bestia abrió su boca enseñando sus colmillos y con una rapidez infernal levantó su mano y de un golpe certero en el cuello la arrojó al suelo. Tess no vio que levantaba la mano y no puedo evitar el golpe. A lo que se quiso dar cuenta estaba en suelo de madera del escenario, sintiendo que un líquido caliente se deslizaba por su hombro y caía al suelo. Por instinto, se llevó al lateral izquierdo de su cuello y cuando la levantó, vio que estaba llena de sangre.

Intentó controlar la respiración y hizo un esfuerzo enorme por levantarse.. No podía rendirse sin luchar. Si estaba escrito que ella muriese ese día, se lo pensaba llevar con ella.

Vio como él se iba acercando lentamente a ella. Algo le decía que no quería matarla tan despacio... no…. quería que sufriera y si hubiera querido matarla ya lo estaría... Se levantó y buscó donde podía estar su arma. La vio unos metros a su izquierda justo pegada a la pared del escenario. Tenía que llegar a cogerla, ¿pero, cómo?, si él era mucho más rápido que ella...

No lo pensó más, quitó la mano de la herida y se lanzó a por ella, mientras Gabe no dejaba de mirarla. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, la bestia se materializó delante de ella y de un empujón volvió a tirarla al suelo.

Cayó cerca del hueco de la orquesta. Si la hubiera empujado con más fuerza habría caído abajo. Se retorció ligeramente al notar un fuerte dolor en la espalda...

\- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿¡Por qué no me matas de una vez?! ...- le grito, intentando ponerse nuevamente en pie, aunque el costado derecho le dolía mucho... quizás un par de costillas rotas. Lo costaba mucho respirar notando como algo le pinchaba por dentro.

La bestia no dijo nada... volvió a mirarla fijamente y Tess estaba vez sí que lo vio venir.. Gabe se lanzó a por ella con todas sus fuerzas y las garras preparadas... iba a matarla, tal y como ella se lo había pedido... pero ahora, supo lo que tenía que hacer, un segundo antes de que llegase hasta ella, Tess se dejó caer hacia un lado y la bestia cayó al foso, y de allí debido a la podredumbre de las maderas del suelo, fue atravesando un piso tras otro hasta acabar en el sótano de piedra del teatro.

Tess oyó el intenso ruido que todo eso hizo, mientras se volvía levantar sintiendo que sus pulmones eran atravesados por cuchillos afilados, sabiendo que su única opción era llegar a su arma antes de que el volviese.

Fue andando despacio sintiendo como la sangre caía de su cuello sobre su ropa y luego al suelo. Se agarró con fuerza el costado y vio como poco a poco iba llegando hasta ella... sin que Gabe volviese a aparecer... pero de repente, oyó un potente rugido y sintió que estaba a punto de volver, echó a correr como pudo y justo cuando cogia su pistola y se daba la vuelta, apuntando, la bestia, en un salto descomunal apareció desde el hueco de la orquesta y se dejó caer en el escenario justo enfrente de ella.

La caída lo había destrozado más todavía. Astillas pequeñas y afiladas llenaban su cara y sus manos, y una grande se veía atravesando uno de sus brazos.

Abrió la boca y Tess esperó que rugiese fuertemente, antes, de lanzarse a por ella, e iba a disparar...pero de la boca de la bestia, no salió nada...

Sin poder creérselo vio cómo su cuerpo cambiaba y que lo quedaba de Gabe aparecía delante de ella. No pudo disparar.

Vio como lentamente el hombre iba hacia ella, sollozando como un niño y se ponía de rodillas.

La miró a los ojos y empezó a hablar de forma entrecortada, con gran dificultad para mover los músculos de la boca... era, como si hiciera mucho que no lo hacía...

\- ¡Ahora...por favor... ahora! No sé... cuanto tiempo... podré aguantar... y si ella toma el control... terminará lo que ha empezado...te matará... Por favor, ¡dispara! .- su boca permanecía inmóvil, en el lado donde ella le había disparado en el laboratorio… ¿cómo era posible que no hubiese muerto?

Tess no era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando... no podía matarlo así. No a sangre fría. No podía ejecutarlo... Siguió apuntándole a la cabeza, pero sentía que no era capaz...

\- Gabe... no...- al verlo así todo el odio que sentía por él, desapareció y solo quedó la compasión y la pena.

Él se arrastró y llegó hasta ella. Rodeó el arma de Tess con ambas manos.

\- .-…no puedo más... ella es más fuerte que yo... y no me deja morir... Solo tú puedes hacerlo... no quiero seguir... siendo... un...monstruo... y hacer daño...- agachó la cabeza-. He... he... hecho cosas... horrendas... me lo mere...

En ese momento, los ojos de Gabe , volvieron a ponerse amarillos y su expresión empezó a cambiar... pero, Tess ya no le dio tiempo.. .en cuanto lo vio, apretó el gatillo y disparó, 2 disparos, seguidos por sendos gritos de liberación, que salieron de su garganta...

La sangre y los restos de la cabeza destrozada de Gabe la llenaron por completo. La pistola de escurrió de sus manos, mientras miraba fijamente el cadáver que yacía a sus pies... y cuando ya no pudo más se dejó caer de rodillas y después se tumbó en el suelo.

Su sangre seguía cayendo de su cuello mientras apenas podía respirar, y entonces, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

En su afán por demostrarse a sí misma de lo que era capaz de hacer, no había avisado a nadie de donde estaba... salvo que oyeran los disparos, y eso era difícil en un lugar como ese, acabara muriendo desangrada y sola...

Volvió a sonreír con ironía... Daba igual, todos están ocupados con cosas mucho más importantes y transcendentales que esto, pensó.

Apoyó su cabeza en el sucio suelo de madera y cerró los ojos. Se dejaría llevar, por el sopor, y todo terminaría para siempre... ya no oía nada, solo pequeños destellos de una luz imaginaria...

Buscó un recuerdo bonito y lo fijó en su mente... Su primer beso, aquel día de Acción de gracias, en el club… Se había sorprendido tanto, cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le había gustado….

Intentó seguir apretando la herida, pero sus manos se resbalaron…

-… Siento no haber podido ir a tomar esa cerveza… y nunca olvides que te quiero...- le dijo en apenas un susurro como si Jt estuviese allí... antes de hundirse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Nada más entrar Vincent a los túneles, llamó a todos para que fueran junto con Hugh a limpiar la zona. No podía quedar nada.

Tuvieron suerte de que nadie se percató de que dentro de la furgoneta aparcada en el callejón, había dos cadáveres y dos corazones.

Bajaron al híbrido de la terraza, y lo metieron también allí, y se fueron en dirección a los sótanos del Baker... había que volver a utilizar el horno.

El Consorcio había tenido tres bajas esa tarde… pero casi pierden a Cat.. y nadie sabía nada de Gerald y de Samuel desde que Vincent, después de meter los cadáveres en la furgoneta, se había llevado a Cat a los túneles.

Llevo a Cat a su cuarto, otra vez y la tumbó en su cama... Todavía estaba algo adormilada pero se iba recuperando rápidamente.

-¡Los niños!...- fue lo primero que dijo, cuando pudo hablar, y sentir que su cuerpo respondía con normalidad. Se llevó las manos al vientre...- esos...- no sabía cómo calificarlos -. …me han hecho algo... y apenas los noto.

\- Cat… tranquila.- le dijo Vincent quitándose la capa y dejándola en uno de los sillones-. He avisado a Vincent, nada más llegar, pero me han dicho que había salido a llamar por teléfono.

Se sentó en la cama y empujó ligeramente sus hombros para que volviera a tumbarse. Cat lo hizo pero antes se quitó la gema del cuello.

Déjala encima de esa mesa.- le indicó la mesa donde él escribía. Vincent lo hizo y la dejo allí. Cat se tumbó y cerró los ojos. Mientras se tocaba el vientre esperando que le respondieran.

Justo entonces oyó ruidos en el túnel de acceso a la habitación y vio aparecer a su marido, con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación. Cat se incorporó enseguida.

Fue hacia ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y nada más apoyar la rodilla en la cama cogió su cara con sus manos y la besó, abrazándola después, fuertemente.

\- Cat! ¿Estás bien? Por favor, dime que si...

Cat no podía decir nada, hasta que no supiese algo.

Los niños todavía no reaccionaban y su padre estaba ahí. Cogió la mano de su marido y la apoyó en su vientre sin decirle nada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Cat? Dímelo por favor...

Justo en ese momento, los niños empezaron a moverse. Cat respiró profundamente y se volvió a recostar en la cama.

\- Me han pinchado con una de esas agujas…han sacado liquido... como lo que me hizo Evan...

Los ojos de Vincent se volvieron amarillos de inmediato... se levantó rápidamente de la cama... Fue hacia la puerta, pero Vincent lo paró.

\- Sé perfectamente dónde vas...sé lo que se siente cuando alguien hace daño a quien quieres... pero no, ahora no. No tires por la borda el trabajo de Lynn para ganárselo...- agachó la cabeza. Vincent seguía manteniendo sus ojos amarillos todavía y su expresión estaba cambiando-. Te entiendo... Acabe matando a Gabriel, el asesino de Cathy, pero no me siento orgulloso de ello….- dijo agarrándolo con fuerza del brazo-. No conseguirás nada... tenemos un plan, síguelo...

Cat desde la cama le imploró:

\- Quédate conmigo... no vayas a luchar con él... por favor... te necesito...

Vincent la miró durante unos segundos, en los cuales no se sabía exactamente que iba a hacer, y al final, con un suspiró, agachó la cabeza y volvió con Cat, pero antes, miró a Vincent y le tendió la mano.

\- Perdona..., estaba tan desesperado que no te he dado las gracias por salvarla.. Hugh me ha contado tu parte en todo esto.- estrecharon sus manos con fuerza-. Gracias...

\- No me las des...Fue una gran casualidad que yo estuviera ahí en ese momento...- miró a Cat que seguía su conversación desde la cama-. Os dejo solos... he mandado un nota a Bob para que avise a los demás...tenemos que hablar de que hacer a partir de ahora...

Cat le preguntó antes de que se fuese.

\- ¡Vincent!.- el aludido se dio la vuelta para mirarla-. ¿Qué sabéis de Erik y los demás?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Nada por ahora...- le dijo.

Cat se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Tenía un mal presentimiento después de oír el rugido que venia desde la azotea... Algo malo había pasado.

Vincent se puso su capa y se giró a mirarlos antes e irse.

\- No os preocupéis por nada os avisarte cuando lleguen todos...- Después de decir esto, salió de la habitación.

Vincent se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cama, Cat lo vio llegar sonriendo ligeramente. Su marido se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Vincent la besó en la frente.

\- ¿Por qué Erik y los demás no han podido evitarlo... - le dijo enfadándose a medida que iba hablando.

Cat apoyó el dedo índice en sus labios.

\- No te enfades... les tendieron una trampa... Los provocaron para luchar en la azotea, mientras que otros llegaban a mí, mediante un plan, que llevaba tiempo en marcha...- Cerró los ojos otra vez, y volvió apoyar la cabeza en su pecho -. Nadie tiene la culpa Vincent….

Él le acaricio el pelo y se lo besó.

\- Dime todo lo que ha pasado...

Ella asintió y empezó a contárselo.

* * *

Rebecca llegó a los túneles cogiendo la mano de Stuart y preparándose para el encuentro más increíble de su vida. Apenas podía respirar.

Cuando Bob y Dana habían aparecido en su casa, y le habían dicho a los dos que debían bajar, porque algo había ocurrido y Cat estaba en los túneles, la impresión la había hecho sentarse.

Encontraron a un hombre a mitad de camino del sitio al que iban, y les contó todo lo que había pasado. Alguien del Consorcio había entrado en el apartamento de Cat y había intentado llevársela de allí.

Intuían que al mismo tiempo dos híbridos habían llegado al tejado y habían distraído a los que vigilaban a Cat.

Cat estaba allí, pero no sabían nada de los demás desde entonces.

Cuando llegaron a la gran sala vieron que Vincent y Cat estaban ya allí.

Fueron a su encuentro y se abrazaron a ella, pero Rebecca no lo hizo. Sabía que ella estaba bien y su atención estaba, en encontrar al ser que milagrosamente había sobrevivido a una muerte segura, hacía muchos años… Al bebe que ella dejo en la puerta de un hospital, una noche oscura y triste…

Recorrió la sala buscándolo y al levantar la vista vio una figura encapuchada que los observaba desde una galería que recorría la pared. Enseguida supo que era él.

Fue andando hacia la escalera que accedía a esa galería sin apartar la vista de él y vio que él también la seguía, movía la cabeza a medida que ella se iba moviendo.

En ese momento una mano agarro su delgado brazo. Se giró y vio a Cat a su lado.

\- Es Vincent….- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella asintió.

Las dos miraron había arriba y vieron como el empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a su lado. Se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro.

Rebecca al verlo se llevó la mano al boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Levantó la otra mano y con delicadeza recorrió la cara de Vincent con sus dedos.

Por detrás Dana, se había percatado de la escena y abrió sus ojos como jamás lo había hecho mientras agarraba con fuerza a Bob de la mano.

Él se acercó a ella, abrazándola mientras le decía algo al oído. A medida que Bob iba hablando con ella, fue comprendiendo que era aquello de lo que no podía apartar los ojos.

Rebecca mientras tanto sin poder dejar de tocarlo, hizo un esfuerzo para decirle lo que había pensado decirle desde que supo que estaba vivo. Cogió fuerzas de donde pudo y empezó a hablar:

\- Siento mucho haberte dejado abandonado allí… y siento mucho haber pensado que era mejor que murieses…¡ Dios Mio! Nunca pensamos que pudieras sobrevivir, pero eso era mejor que dejarte en sus manos… - en sus ojos se adivinó una sombra de tristeza-. Mis hijos pudieron ser como tú... .- lo pensó seriamente recordando lo que le habían contado sobre él y sonrió-….ojala hubieran sido como tú.

Vincent la cogió de los hombros, sonriendo también.

\- Vincent me contó lo que paso cuando nací, durante una de nuestras guardias a Ethan y Cat me ha proporcionado la prueba científica de lo que soy… no te preocupes…Os entiendo….- agachó un momento la cabeza-. Solo quiero saber una cosa más… ¿cómo era mi madre?…

Rebecca empezó a contarle todo lo que sabía de la mujer que le dio a luz, mientras él se la llevaba a un lugar más alejado.

Cat suspiró, viéndolos alejarse, y volvió a donde estaba Vincent, que no había dejado de observar la escena desde lejos.

Llegó hasta su padre y vio como le contaba lo que Vincent era, a Dana que intentaba a asimilarlo lo más rápidamente posible. Sabía lo que habían encontrado en el Baker, el día que entraron….

Cat buscó a alguien en la sala, pero no lo encontró.

\- Papá... ¿dónde está Mark? .- le preguntó.

\- Se ha quedado en casa de Rebecca intentando contactar con Erik y lo demás… cuando lo haga, los traerá aquí.

Cat asintió preocupada… Ojalá fuese pronto.

* * *

Jt se bajó del coche en cuanto entró en el callejón que estaba al lado de casa de Tess y por donde había estado corriendo. Según el localizador había entrado en un edificio situado un par de manzanas al Sur. Iba acercándose a la parte trasera del edificio de Tess, cuando vio que alguien se descolgaba por la escalera de incendios. Eran un hombre y una mujer.

La detective Jo Martínez y su amigo el forense... ¿Qué demonios hacían allí? solo podía haber una razón, Tess...

Jo solo vio una sombra que venía hacia ellos y levantó su arma.

\- ¡Policía de NY! ¡Quédese donde está!

Jt levantó las manos y le hizo caso.

Vio como Henry se unía a ella y llegaban hasta donde estaba él.

\- Soy Jt Forbes, nos conocimos en el Saint Benjamin, el día el del desmayo de Tess...- le dijo.

Jo se acercó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Eres el amigo de Tess?

Henry se acercó más y lo tendió la mano reconociéndolo.

\- Si... Jo, es él...

Jo, bajó el arma y Jt pudo estrechar la mano del forense.

\- Lo soy...

\- Soy Henry Morgan... y también soy amigo de Tess.- le dijo muy serio.-. ?¿Qué haces aquí?...

Jo se acercó y le preguntó.

\- ¿Ella te ha llamado?

Jt novio la cabeza de un lado a otro, pero no dijo nada.

\- Por favor… sabemos que ha habido disparos en su apartamento... no puede ser una casualidad que estés aquí...- le dio Jo empezando a impacientarse mientras miraba en todas las direcciones.

Jt se asustó al oír la palabra disparos y eso le hizo reaccionar. En el fondo no sabían quiénes eran esos dos… pero estaba claro que tenían una relación con Tess y sabían lo que estaba pasando.

Tragó saliva y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su cazadora.

\- Le he puesto un localizador en su móvil... sé dónde está...

Lo miraron sorprendidos... y aliviados. Echaron una mirada a su alrededor y enseguida vieron por donde se había ido...

Se echaron a correr en esa dirección. Saltaron una valla metálica y llegaron a un edificio, que tenía pinta de llevar abandonado mucho tiempo. La señal venia de ahí dentro.

Jo fue la primera en entrar, apuntado con su pistola, el siguiente fue, Jt arrepintiéndose de no haber cogido la suya, cuando salió de casa y por ultimo Henry. En frente había un único pasillo con pequeñas habitaciones a los lados. Henry encendió su linterna.

Fueron andando despacio no dejando ninguna habitación sin mirar. Tess podía estar en cualquier sitio.

Se dieron cuenta enseguida de que estaban en un teatro, en el pasillo de lo que habían sido los camerinos.

Llegaron a un recodo y doblaron la esquina, al fondo, adivinaron una escalera. Cuando iban hacia empezaron a ir ruidos. Golpes inconexos, y un sonido ronco y desagradable... y un golpe tremendo, seguido del ruido de maderas al romperse:

Henry dijo lo que todos pensaban:

\- Está con él...

Los tres echaron a correr, subieron las escaleras y oyeron un disparo, luego otro.

La escalera daba a la parte de atrás del escenario y apenas había luz. Era ya casi noche cerrada y solo las estrellas que se vislumbraban por un enorme agujero del techo lo iluminaban. Las linternas iluminaron la zona buscándola.

Por puro instinto salieron al escenario y vieron el espectáculo que se les servía. Había dos personas en el suelo, acercaron al primero. Tenía la cabeza completamente destrozada...

\- Es el monstruo... dijo Henry viendo su ropa. Jt lo miró con profundo desagradado y fue corriendo hacia el otro.

Era Tess...

Cuando llegó hasta ella solo pudo mirarla...Tenía los ojos cerrados, una herida sangrante en el cuello y no se movía... pensó que estaba muerta, y se dejó caer, destrozado, de rodillas a su lado. Al final, le había fallado... pero entonces, Tess, hablo:

-… siento no haber podido ir a tomar esa cerveza… Nunca olvides que te quiero,.. .- dijo en apenas un susurro, pero Jt lo oyó.

Llevó la mano a la cara aliviado. Estaba viva y en esos momentos, estaba pensado en él...

Se acercó a ella despacio y le dijo al oído.

-… siempre es buen momento para una cerveza…Tess, estoy aquí, contigo.. ¡Está viva! Venid…- se giró llamando a Jo y Henry-. ¡Tiene una herida en el cuello!..

Llegaron hasta ellos enseguida. Henry le dio la linterna a Tess y rápidamente se puso a examinarla.

\- Llama a una ambulancia… esa herida del cuello no tiene buena pinta..

Jt sacó su móvil.

\- Llamaré al Baker... así no aparecerá la policía por aquí..- miró a Jo mientras marcaba el numero-. Supongo que ya sabéis de qué va todo esto…

Ella asintió.

\- Si… nos lo contó todo….- dijo mirando como Henry se quitaba su bufanda del

cuello y la ponía en la herida…

Jt contacto con el hospital enseguida y le dijeron que llegarían lo antes posible. Antes de colgar le advirtió de que no pusieran la sirena no querían sorpresas…

Jo negó con la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes por la policía… este caso hace tiempo que lo lleva el director Reagan y su equipo….

Jt la miró asombrado… pero enseguida supo la respuesta. Sabía que el caso tenía que ver con bestias… pero ¿por qué?...

Jo dijo que iba a salir fuera a esperar a la ambulancia.

Jt miró a Henry y vio su expresión de preocupación. Cogió aire con fuerza para tener valor de preguntarle:

\- ¿Se va poner bien, verdad?

El forense sonrió, pero no le miró.

Puso una de las manos de Jt apretando su bufanda contra el cuello de Tess, mientras él presionaba con ambas manos el pecho y el costado.

\- Seguro que sí….- le dijo -. ,… pero cuanto antes llegué la ambulancia, mejor….

Le había parecido oír una voz lejana que le decía que "…siempre era buen momento para tomar una cerveza… "… no podía ser…. La culpa era de la falta de sangre… le hacía oír cosas muy extrañas…. Pero al cabo de los segundos se dio cuenta de que había otra voz… y otra…

De repente empezó a notar un dolor en el costado que le impedía respirar y volvió a oír una voz:

\- Es una mujer muy fuerte, aguantará…

Nada más oírlo, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, para salir de la acogedora oscuridad que la envolvía, abrió los ojos… para encontrarse a Jt mirándola preocupado.

\- ¡Hola! ..- le dijo él con mucha suavidad-. Estoy contigo..-le acaricio la frente y el pelo.

Ella no quería creerlo…no era posible... Jt no sabía dónde estaba... Tragó saliva, sintiendo otra vez el horrible dolor en el costado e intentó hablar:

\- … no puede ser… tú no puedes estar aquí… estoy sola con él...

Oyó la risa nerviosa de Jt.

-… no, no lo estás…. nunca lo has estado…. Y espero haber llegado a tiempo… pero no me lo has puesto fácil...

Tess empezó a comprender.

\- …Oh! Tú eras quien me ha estado siguiendo…

\- … no creerías que iba a dejar sola a la mujer de mi vida. Tess, mientras yo esté, tu jamás estarás sola… te lo prometo.

En ese momento, Tess sintió unas manos que la examinaban, un dolor tremendo en el costado y oyó una voz muy especial que le dijo:

\- Tess, me alegro mucho de oírte y de ver que estas con nosotros, pero primero deberías habar avisado y segundo…¡cállate!….- le señaló su costado-. Tienes un par de costillas rotas y posiblemente están afectando al pulmón… si puedes respirar es bueno, pero no quiero que hables más…

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos, no sin antes darle la mano a Jt. Él la agarró con fuerza.

Oyeron entonces como alguien subía por las escaleras a toda prisa. Se giraron para ver llegar a Jo con los paramédicos del Baker.

Tess sintió que algo le pinchaba en el brazo y le ponían una mascarilla de oxígeno, mientras Henry iba contando a alguien como se encontraba… La levantaron del suelo, agarrándola con firmeza, y la colocaron en una camilla. Notó una mano grande que cogía la suya… y la voz de Jt le susurraba al oído...

\- Jamás me separaré de ti… jamás... no te rindas nunca… Tenemos mucho que vivir…

Tess sonrió a través de la máscara y asintió.

Mientras iban hacia la salida del teatro. Henry le dijo a Jt que esperarían allí a que volviera la ambulancia y le pidió por favor poder hacerle la autopsia.

\- Claro, en cuanto lleguemos, la mandaré de vuelta para que recoga el cadáver de Gabe… puedes venir cuando quieras...- le dijo cuando ya salían a la calle. Henry se quedó parado en la puerta trasera del teatro. Jt entonces añadió una condición -. Pero solo, a cambio de que me cuentes porque estáis metidos de lleno en esta historia…

El forense asintió.

Jt, también, y se alejó corriendo al lado de la camilla, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Tess.

* * *

Mark esperó pacientemente en la entrada de casa de Rebecca a que Erik y Samuel llegasen. Angus seria el que más tarde llegase... El trabajo de cargar todo el material que se llevarían a Skye estaba prácticamente terminado...pero, todavía quedaban cosas por supervisar. Les dijo que empezaran sin él...

Hugh llegó unos minutos más tarde y entró en la sala. Les indicó que ya no quedaba nada de sus atacantes.

Cat intervinó entonces:

\- Había también una mujer... ella se ha escapado y mucho me temo que con las muestras….

Hugh asintió.

\- Ni en la furgoneta ni en la silla había nada…

Era un hecho; las muestran estarían ya en poder del Consorcio.

Después de muchos intentos habían conseguido contactar con Erik y Samuel, y les habían contado que se habían llevado a Gerald.

Habían seguido su rastro mientras se lo llevaban y habían llegado a un lugar...que necesitarían investigar.

Cuando Erik entró en la casa y Mark vio su expresión, enseguida supo, que el otro berseker estaba muerto.

Sin decir ni una palabra, bajaron por las escaleras del sótano y los llevó a la entrada de los túneles. Allí, Jacob y otros, los condujeron a la sala central.

Mark vio a Vincent, que se había quitado la capa, hablando con Rebecca, que lo seguía mirando, como quien veía un milagro, y también vio a Murray que seguía sentado en uno de los sillones observándolo fijamente, lo mismo que Dana.

Erik ya lo había visto cuando Vincent salvó a Cat de que se la llevasen, y le había contado todo a Samuel mientras llegaban, pero, cuando entraron en la gran sala llena de libros y demás objetos, no pudieron evitar quedarse parados observándolo sin apenas pestañear.

Fueron hacia Hugh para contarte todo lo que había pasado.

Vincent dejó a Rebecca y se colocó en medio de la sala. Devin y Jacob se quedaron detrás de él, y Vincent y Cat a su lado.

Saludó un movimiento de cabeza a los recién llegados.

\- Sé, que todos los que no me conocíais, querréis alguna explicación sobre lo que soy, y os prometo que os las daré. - agachó la cabeza ligeramente -. Gracias a Catherine y a Rebecca….-Miró a una y luego a la otra-… puedo decir que ya sé de dónde vengo….- cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho-. Pero eso será más tarde….ahora es el turno de Cat.

Ella había empezado a contarlos a los primeros en llegar lo que había pasado, pero volvió a hacerlo ahora, para que los recién llegados lo supieran.

\- Erik...- Cat se dirigió primero a él. En sus ojos asomaban las lágrimas-. Siento mucho lo de Gerald… Si hubiera sido más cuidadosa, tu no…- miró luego a Samuel-… no hubierais tenido que elegir… me siento fatal.- Se soltó de la mano de Vincent y fue hacia él-. Fuí torpe y confiada, cuando nunca lo debería haber sido… espero que me perdones..

El escocés de cabello cano, fue hacia ella.

\- Catherine….- le dijo con su voz grave.- No tengo que perdonar nada...- la miró con tristeza-. Ellos son los malos… siempre lo han sido, ya hace mucho que sabemos que esto es una guerra, y que en las guerras hay bajas, por ambos bandos..

Cat negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya, pero si no tuvierais que cuidarme, nunca habrías entrado en ella….

Erik miró de reojo a Stuart y a Bob. Ellos sabían que estaba pensando.

\- Era cuestión de tiempo que tuviéramos que intervenir… no podíamos estar siempre encerrados ahí permitiendo que su ambición, crueldad y voracidad, creciera impunemente… Además Cat….- la cogió del brazo con suavidad-. No te atormentes... Gerald nunca se habría quejado por morir cumpliendo con su obligación.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, mientras lo miraba a los ojos y asintió.

Vincent fue hasta ella y cogió su mano para llevarla a uno de los sillones. Era mejor que estuviese sentada.

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato, pero todos sabían lo que pensaban los demás.

Bob fue el primero en decirlo.

\- No podemos dejar que Cat vuelva al apartamento...- les dijo-. Si han ido a por ella una vez, volverán a hacerlo, hasta que lo consigan.

Asintieron todos menos Vincent.

\- ¿Puede quedarse en tu casa? – le indicó a su suegro.

Bob movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No creo que mi casa suponga una gran diferencia…. Vendrán igual... y ahora que se les ha escapado… Vendrán más…

Stuart completó la frase de Bob.

\- Da igual los que seamos… no os olvidéis que según los informes que trajo Dana, disponen de más de 200 híbridos para utilizar.

Vincent se apartó la capa ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos, al tiempo que se acercaba a la pareja.

\- Puede quedarse aquí….- les dijo, pero inmediatamente Devin salió a su encuentro.

\- Creo que ya tenemos bastante con tener a esa bestia encadenada aquí abajo, cualquier día esto se podría poner feo, no me fio de él….- le dijo, mirando a Catherine con preocupación -. Tienes que entendernos… Aquí hay niños, personas mayores, enfermos, no podemos arriesgarnos más….

Cat asintió. Miró a su marido y a Vincent.

\- Tiene razón, esa no es la solución..-cogió aire con fuerza-. Me quedare en casa y tendré más cuidado la próxima vez….- tomó a Vincent de la mano-. Mi marido se quedará conmigo y vosotros podéis vigilar, como hasta ahora...

Bob carraspeo.

\- Cat… ya nada es como hasta ahora… Han ido más allá…. Te lo hemos explicado, no nos sentimos capaces de defenderte… Son demasiado poderosos y son demasiados…

Stuart asintió.

\- Así es… han estado a punto de cogerte… a pesar de que dos bersekers y un híbrido te estaban protegiendo….- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. … han jugado con nosotros porque nos controlan y mientras te defendemos a ti... han conseguido no irse con las manos vacías…

No pudo terminar la frase porque una voz con acento escoces se oyó desde la entrada.

\- Yo sé que debemos hacer...

Todos se volvieron a tiempo de ver a Angus, que llegaba en ese momento a la gran sala. Uno de los hombres de los túneles junto con Mark había ido a buscarlo a la entrada de la casa de Riverside.

\- Me la llevaré… Mark me ha puesto en antecedentes, antes de oíros…. y creo que solo hay una solución posible….- se giró para mirar a Erik y a Stuart.

Cat lo miró con cara de no entender.

Erik sonrió y Stuart miró a Vincent preocupado. Los dos sabían a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

Stuart lo dijo en voz alta para que todos lo supieran:

\- Quiere llevársela a Escocia….

* * *

Vio cómo se llevaban a Tess al quirófano.

Intentó volver a respirar con normalidad, pero no lo conseguía. No podía perderla… No... Se pegó a la pared y se dejó caer hasta que quedo sentado en el suelo.

Se miró las manos manchadas de sangre… de sangre de ella y de sangre de Gabe.

Nada más llegar al hospital les había dicho a los de la ambulancia que volvieran allí y recogieran al cuerpo. Jo y Henry se habían quedado allí para evitar que nadie entrase… y al haber llamado al Baker se ahorraban tener que ahuyentar a la policía..

Henry había pedido hacerle la autopsia al cadáver… y él no se había opuesto.. De todos modos ya no quedaba nada del que una vez fuera ayudante del fiscal del distrito y Tess, por lo que se veía les había puesto en antecedentes de que era eso que yacía en el suelo con la cabeza reventada.

No pudo evitar recordarlo cuando juntos buscaban a Vincent, o cuando Cat decidió darle una oportunidad… movió la cabeza de un lado a otro... ¡Qué error! Jamás dejo de querer a Vincent… y Vincent jamás dejó de quererla a ella, a pesar de la conexión que le unía a Tori… ¡Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado, cuando en el fondo todos sabían que ellos tenían que estar juntos!….

Pensó que tenía que llamarlos para contarles todo, pero ahora no… ahora no podía llama a nadie.

Miró hacia la puerta de los quirófanos…

Ahora su prioridad era ella…nadie más que ella… tenía que vivir y si le pedía que se fuesen se irían, lejos…. Sabía que le costaría separarse de Vincent, pero era necesario que cada uno tuviera su vida….

Un ruido precedente del bolsillo de su pantalón le sobresaltó.

Alguien la había mandado un mensaje.

Cogió su teléfono.

Era Heather.

"Ven por favor en cuanto puedas".

\- ¡Oh Dios! Evan! .- exclamó…. Suspirando se levantó del suelo. El sueño de tener su vida lejos de todo eso, tendría que esperar.

Volvió a mirar la puerta de los quirófanos…

\- Te quiero Tess…. no te rindas….- susurró despacio, deseando que ella pudiera oírle.

Cogió aire con fuerza y echó a correr todo lo deprisa que pudo, hasta llegar a las escaleras. Subió a la planta siguiente, que era la última, y siguió corriendo por el pasillo.

Llegó a la habitación, se paró, respiró hondo, y cogió despacio el pomo de la puerta, sin saber lo que se iba a encontrar, detrás de ella.

Aguantó la respiración, mientras se abría.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Evan sentado en la cama, sonriendo, mientras Heather le ayudada a comer.

* * *

Vincent inmediatamente se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó.

\- No, eso no… jamás me separare de ella…

Angus se acercó y entonces vio a Vincent al lado de una de las mesas, vestido con su gran capa negra, y por instinto, cambio igual que los otros.

Erik se apresuró a acercarse a él.

\- Tranquilo, es un amigo… algún día nos contara su historia…

Angus volvió a la normalidad pero no pudo quitar la vista de él mientras hablaba.

\- Dentro de un par de días, el barco en el que vine, parte de nuevo para Southampton. En el íbamos a mandar el contenedor con todo lo que habían en esas cámaras… mi intención era quedarme con ellos para ayudar a cazar a esos malnacidos, pero se puede arreglar que vaya en él, siempre hay alguna plaza libre en estos mercancías y pagando bien, no habrá problema..

Cuando acabó de hablar dejó de mirar a Vincent, y se volvió hacia Cat.

\- Te llevare a la isla y allí nadie te hará daño, y ellos podrán seguir creciendo sin problemas…-le dijo mirando su vientre.

Vincent mantenía firmemente agarrado a su mujer.

\- No… no….

Cat levantó la cabeza de su pecho.

\- Vincent...

El la miró. En sus ojos vio algo que no esperaba encontrar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás expulsando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- No... Catherine, por favor... Habrá otras opciones… siempre hay otras opciones.. .- cogió su rostro entre sus manos-. No puedo separarme de ti….

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura.

\- Ni yo tampoco de ti… pero tienes que entender que si me voy, ya no seré un blanco fácil y no podrán llegar a ti a través de mí… Ellos te necesitan para acabar con todo esto y yo ahora no sirvo para nada... - miró a su alrededor-. ….todos estáis pendientes de mí… No podéis estar concentrados en cazarlos, si mi seguridad es vuestra prioridad…

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos pensaban que era la mejor solución. Alejarla lo más posible de lo que estaba pasando en NY.

Stuart después de mirar a Rebecca, fue hacia ellos.

\- Vincent, hay una batalla ahí fuera... No podemos dejar que Cat se quede aquí, no podemos dejar que la cojan, si lo hacen no volverás a verla, ni a ella, ni a tus hijos…

Abrazó más fuerte a Cat y lo miró decidido.

\- No voy a dejar que te la lleves…

Sin soltar a Cat se empezó a convertir. Sus ojos cambiaron de color y su voz de volvía más profunda y ronca.

Stuart se quedó parado.

Cat, enseguida, acarició la cara de su marido.

\- Vincent... ¡NO!….- le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Pero él la agarraba cada vez más fuerte… -. ¡Vincent, mírame!…

Dana agarró con fuerza la mano de Bob que se había movido dispuesto a lo que fuera si la cosa se ponía fea. El la miró, y ella le dijo que esperase.

Mark en la otra punta de la sala sacó su arma de la cartuchera. Empezaban a tener miedo de la reacción de Vincent.

Cat siguió hablándole, mientras los bersekers y los híbridos se apartaban… Vincent, poco a poco se fue acercando por detrás del otro Vincent.

\- Cariño… ¡Mírame! … .- volvió a repetirle Cat. La tenía tan pegada a él que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Estaban muy acelerados.

Vincent fue consciente de todo lo que estaba a ocurriendo a su alrededor. De cada pequeño o gran movimiento. No iba a dejar que se la quitasen. Miró a todos y cada uno de ellos, sosteniendo sus miradas, en claro desafió.

Cat vio como el rostro deformado de la bestia no la miraba…. Si no lo hacía, sería difícil que pudiera volver a ser él, y a entrar en razón.

Tragó saliva y le cogió la mano.

Sin darle tiempo a que él se diera cuenta, se la puso en su vientre... Los niños en cuanto lo sintieron empezaron a moverse.

La bestia abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, sorprendida… sintiendo en su mano esos fugaces movimientos. Al principio, se limitó a mirar el vientre de Cat, pero, luego, ante el alivio de todos, levantó la vista y miró a su mujer. Ella sonrió.

\- Vuelve Vincent, vuelve a mí... No va a pasar nada….-le dijo aplacándole como solo ella podía hacerlo.

El siguió mirándola con la mano en su vientre, y lentamente empezó a cambiar. Ella aprovechó que había aflojado su abrazó para moverse.

Todos volvieron a respirar.

Vincent los miró un momento, se separó de Cat y fue hacia uno de los sillones. Se sentó y agachó la cabeza. Sabía que si Cat quería ir, nada lo podría evitar.

Murray carraspeó rompiendo el silencio reinante. Todas las miradas fueron a para a él.

\- Yo también iré con vosotros; me adelantaré en el avión y lo prepare todo.- miró a Cat-. Te aseguro que llegaras a la isla, te escoltaremos hasta allí… He tenido tiempo de poner al día a la policía de aquí y, ellos, a mí... lo demás lo podemos hacer desde la distancia….

Se dirigió luego a Vincent.

\- Entre todos la protegeremos.- le dijo-. Pero tienen razón… aquí no puede quedarse.

Erik se acercó un poco más.

\- Sé que es una decisión muy difícil. Vincent, Cat, pero tenéis que pensar en que lo más importante….- la miró a ella -. ...tú estarás segura, aunque admito que no será un viaje fácil, con lo cual agradezco la colaboración de Scotland Yard.- dijo mirando a Murray, que le saludo con un gesto de su cabeza-. …pero una vez que lleguemos allí… estarás bien, y Vincent podrá estar con nosotros, porque yo no me voy, quiero quedarme a cazar a todos esos hijos de puta…

Vincent no dijo nada, solo observó a su mujer que miraba a Erik y asentía. Cogió aire con fuerza, porque se temía lo peor.

 **-** De acuerdo, iré….- dijo Cat, sin mirar a su marido.

\- Cat ¡no! .-le grito Vincent, pero no se levantó del sillón. Se limitó a juntar las manos y a mirar fijamente al suelo.

Cat respiro hondo, después de mirarlo y se giró buscando a Angus, cuando lo encontró, le hizo una pregunta:

\- ¿Cuándo saldremos?

Agnus ladeó la cabeza.

\- Si no hay nada raro, el barco tiene orden de zarpar en unos cinco días…. Yo me encargaré de todo….- Miró a Bob-. Me dijo Stuart, que tienes pasaportes falsos…

Bob asintió

Cat lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Pasaportes falsos, para mí?

Bob volvió a asentir. Mark habló con su hermana.

\- También tiene míos… Es papá, siempre pensando en lo peor….

Vincent no pudo evitar soltar una irónica carcajada.

\- Seguro que para mí no hay...- dijo sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

– Te equivocas... también hay para ti...- le dijo su suegro inmediatamente.

Vincent levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en Bob, que lo miraba muy serio. Fue incapaz de decir nada y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Angus, después de observar a los dos, se dirigió a Bob.

\- Dámelos en cuanto puedas…

\- Iré a buscarlos enseguida-. Le dijo a él.

Vincent observándolos con sus profundos ojos azules, se acercó Cat y a Vincent.

\- Podéis quedaros aquí esos días...-.y tú, se dirigió a él-. ...todo el tiempo que quieras.

Vincent no movió ni un musculo.

Cat lo miró otra vez y suspiró. La decisión estaba tomada… había que empezar a moverse, antes de que arrepintiera…

Se volvió hacia Vincent.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de llegar a mi casa para que coja unas cosas sin que nadie me vea?

\- Si… Jacob te acompañara…. – su hijo asintió y esperó a Cat en el túnel de acceso a la sala. Vincent siguió hablando dirigiéndose a su hijo-. …Por los conductos de ventilación del metro…Hay una escalera que da al cuarto de luces de tu garaje… La puerta siempre está abierta… Yo vigilare desde fuera.

El asintió.

\- Lo sé, lo sé...

Cat andó hacia allí, esperando que Vincent dijese algo, pero no lo hizo.

Cuando llegó al lado de Jacob, lo siguió por túnel. "Quizás era bueno que él lo asimilase solo"… pensó, aunque no estaba muy convencida de ello… pero, algo tenían que hacer... Habían estado muy cerca… muy cerca.

Vincent se tapó con su capa, miró un momento a su homónimo y salió detrás de ella.

Nada más sentir que Cat se había ido, Vincent grito todo lo que pudo y golpeó con fuerza una de las paredes de piedra.

Stuart y Erik fueron inmediatamente hacia él.

 **\- ¡** Quiero que todos salgáis de aquí!….. ¡Ya! – Gritó -. ¡Fuera!

Se giró a mirarles con aspecto derrotado y con una rabia infinita creciendo en su interior.

Bob y Dana, cogidos de la mano, fueron despacio a su encuentro. Los bersekers se quedaron a unos de metros, a una señal de Bob.

\- Vincent, es lo mejor para todos… Tienes que dejarla marchar…si no… no creo...

El cerró los ojos y asintió.

\- Lo sé, pero no por ello es más fácil….- se agarró el pecho y cerró el puño. … -. No por ello deja de doler….- se acercó mucho a su suegro -. La quiero con toda mi alma y no puedo pensar en estar separado de ella... estará tan lejos…

Dana le acarició la espalda.

\- No podemos protegerla y a la vez luchar contra ellos… tiene que estar segura y tranquila... Los niños no tardaran en llegar… - le dijo con suavidad, entendiendo lo que sentía.

Vincent empezó a pasear por la sala.

\- Pero... estará sola...

Angus se acercó entonces.

\- No... ..Vincent, no lo estará... toda la isla sabe quién es...- miró a Rebecca-… la descendiente de una gran mujer, que dejó huella allí. Ella estará bien… Un montón de personas van estar pendientes en todo momento de lo que necesite.

Rebecca al oírle decir eso pensó, en lo que Vincent y Catherine no sabían. Lo que ella había escrito en su libro y lo que Stuart había sido capaz de hacer para no perderlo a él. Tal vez, si lo supiesen nunca se habrían planteado la idea de ir allí. Le parecía tremendamente injusto que nadie se lo dijese… ni tan siquiera Bob o Mark... pero también era cierto, que por extraño que fuese todo el asunto de la maldición de los bersekers, lo que estaba ocurriendo en NY era mucho peor.

\- No creo que pueda dejarla ir... De todos modos, todavía quedan unos días... quizás, ocurra algo que lo cambie todo...-dijo Vincent con algo de esperanza en su voz.

Bob se giró a hablar con Angus.

\- Voy a ir a casa de buscar los pasaportes…

Erik se acercó a ellos al oírle decir eso.

\- Iré con vosotros… no podemos bajar la guarida, ya…. Estamos en guerra Rebecca fue hacia ellos.

\- Os juro que nunca imagine que mi renuncia a estar con él pudiera desencadenar todo esto.- Stuart le cogió de la mano para darle ánimos

Vincent no la miró, pero sí dijo:

\- Nunca sabemos esas cosas.-agachó la cabeza y la volvió a levantar-… Os acompañaré… luego tengo que ir a ver a Jt… después vendré aquí quiero hablar con Ethan, otra vez...

Diciendo esto echó andar hacia la salida de la sala. Todos los que quedaban le siguieron.

* * *

Jacob le dio el visto bueno a Cat y salió del hueco de la escalera…

Sacó su llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la dio a él. Este abrió y entró con sigilo.

No había nadie…. No encendieron la luz. Cat fue rápidamente a su cuarto y cogió una pequeña maleta de su armario. Metió sobre todo ropa interior y jersey lo más gordos posible... En Escocia ahora haría mucho frio. Se dio cuenta de que solo tenía allí el abrigo que llevaba puesto, lo demás lo había llevado a la casa, cuando ya estaban viviendo allí… Suspiro… ¡que poco dura esa felicidad!, pensó.

Luego fue a la cómoda y cogió del último cajón, todo el material que le diera su padre y su propio diario… ahora tendría tiempo de saber todo lo que había ocurrido estos años atrás… y comentarlo con él… e igual encontrar alguna cosa que pudiera servirles de ayuda.

Se dio cuenta de pronto de que, con todo lo que estaba pasando, no había comprado nada para los niños….

Se llevó la mano a la cara… ¿cómo podía ser posible?.. No quedaba otra, lo compraría allí… en caso que tuviera necesidad.

Cerró los ojos pidiendo a quien la oyese, que todo se arreglase pronto, y que Vincent estuviera con ella cuando los niños naciesen… por favor, suplicó… si no, no sería lo mismo… no quería pasar por eso sin él.

Jacob la apremió y ella se dio prisa, cogió también su pistola, balas y algo de dinero que tenía en un cajón de su mesilla para imprevistos.

Con todo ello, hecho un último vistazo a su apartamento, y salió detrás de él, en dirección a los túneles.

* * *

Vincent y Erik acompañaron a Dana, Mark y Bob a buscar los pasaportes a la casa, mientras que Angus iba al muelle a hablar con el capitán del mercante.

Rebecca no podía evitar sentirse culpable por su desafío a Stanley y necesitaba estaba sola. Stuart la dejó, que subiera sola a su dormitorio. Le había dicho que quería prepararle a Cat, una maleta con la ropa de abrigo que tenía allí, mientras él se quedaba en el salón vigilando.

Se adentraron en el jardín, cada uno pensando en una cosa, pero atentos a lo que pudiese ocurrir. Mark sacó las llaves de la puerta trasera, e iba abrirla, cuando de repente, vio, a través de la cristalera de la puerta, un bulto, en el suelo de la cocina,

-¿Qué demonios es eso?...- le dijo a los demás.

Veinte segundos más tarde, una enorme explosión, procedente de la casa de los Reynolds, sacudió todo el barrio.

 **Continuará ….**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo XIX**

Frank Reagan miraba la casa en llamas, de pie desde la acera de enfrente, fuera del cordón policial que se había puesto para evitar que pasase nadie por ahí.

Los bomberos lanzaban agua desde sus mangueras intentando que las llamas no llegaran a los arboles cercanos.

Menos mal, que esa noche no hacia aire, y menos mal, que todo estaba muy húmedo debido a la nieve caída en esos primeros días de enero.

Vio como los paramédicos llegaban con las camillas y entraban en la primera planta cuando los bomberos les dieron autorización…Cuando uno de los bomberos salió dijo que habían encontró tres cuerpos…

Frank se llevó la mano a la cara preocupado… No era justo… pero en un guerra las cosas no son justas y en esta menos que en ninguna.

Miró hacia los lados y viendo que nadie le observaba se pegó al seto de la casa de Catherine Chandler. Dirigió un momento su miraba a los árboles que lo superaban y que hacían prácticamente imposible, que se viera la casa desde la calle.

\- ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó, sin saber si sería contestado.

\- Justo detrás de ti.

Frank Reagan se giró ligeramente hacia su izquierda.

\- Me alegro de oírte.

\- Y yo... Te lo puedo asegurar... ¿Habéis hecho lo que acordamos?

El directo Reagan asintió

\- Si… mis hombres los han entrado dentro de las mismas camillas, como si fuera material médico… cuando salgan se verán….- carraspeo intentando que nadie notara que estaba hablando solo-. Las placas dentales coincidirán con la de Dana y la tuya, en eso no hemos tenido problemas…

Miró a lo que quedaba de la casa de los Reynolds… prácticamente nada. La explosión y el incendio posterior habían acabado con ella.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Cómo habéis salido de allí?

Bob expulso aire de sus pulmones con fuerza.

\- "No llegamos a entrar….- a pesar de haber pasado por una experiencia tan dura recordaba todo con gran claridad-. Mark iba a abrir la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de hacerlo, le pareció ver algo en suelo justo en la entrada… se lo dijo a Vincent y este fue a mirar… Erik también se acercó…. y enseguida supo quién era… Habían dejado a Gerald ahí…

Mark fue a abrir para entrar… y solo le dio tiempo a mover el pomo… Erik y Vincent, oyeron un clic, solo perceptible para ellos, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en el suelo del jardín justo al lado del seto, con Erik encima de Dana y mío, y que alrededor solo había infierno…. Llamas y humo…

Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Vincent y Mark….pero era imposible verlos…

De repente, aparecieron entre el humo.. Vincent y Erik se miraron, y supe que algo se estaban diciendo… y también supe, por su expresión de que alguien más les estaba hablando…

\- Tenemos que irnos de aquí... Seguro que vigilan la casa….- nos dijeron…

Vincent se convirtió, y como si fuera mantequilla deshizo el seto que teníamos cerca... Nos colamos por ahí y nos volvieron a agarrar… No te puedo explicar lo que se siente siendo arrastrado por ellos… tienes que cerrar los ojos y no pensar en nada…

Cuando quise darme cuenta estamos en la parte que da al rio, en de esta casa… nadie podía vernos... y Stuart estaba con nosotros...

Hemos estado escondidos desde entonces…."

Frank habló después de oír atentamente la conversación…. No había querido interrumpir lo que le estaba contando.

\- ¿Me llamasteis enseguida?…

\- Si... Rebecca tiene una mente privilegiada para urdir planes…. Aun no habíamos entrado en la casa, que ya dijo que teníamos que pasar por muertos, y que teníamos que llamarte para que lo arreglasen…

\- ¿Crees que van a por ti?

\- A por mí, a por Dana… da igual, todos somos objetivos. Esta misma tarde han intentado ir a por Cat.

Frank se sorprendió.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, entraron en su apartamento, entreteniendo a aquellos que la vigilaban...

\- Y Vincent?

Bob tardó en contestar.

\- Lo siento no te puedo contestar a eso… por ahora...

\- Ok… lo entiendo.- Imaginó que Vincent estaba haciendo algo que era mejor que no supiera. Dejó ese tema-. …. ¿qué vais a hacer ahora?…

Bob tragó saliva con dificultad y se ocultó un poco más detrás de los árboles.

\- Nos vamos….con Cat…. a la isla... Murray ha dicho que nos ayudara a llegar y Angus, otro de los bersekers vendrá con nosotros….

Frank pensó en lo que le estaba diciendo.

\- ¿Habrá alguna forma de que estemos en contacto?

Bob asintió, aunque él no lo veía.

\- Si, Mark se queda aquí… y Vincent también…han hecho que los vieran después de la explosión por si estaban cerca vigilando…

\- Entonces estaremos en contacto con Mark y supongo que Murray se pasara por el despacho antes de irse… tenemos cosas que concretar...

\- Supongo que sí... Quiero pedirte otra cosa antes de que te vayas… Lo que encontréis del cuerpo de Gerald…- le costó decirlo-… traerlo al Baker. Por favor... quieren saber que le hicieron antes de dejarlo ahí….

Frank asintió.

\- No habrá problema, yo me encargare de todo. Iré a la morgue y lo mandaré al Baker… con una orden personal… No creo el Doctor Morgan ponga impedimentos..… .- metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se fijó en que, justo en ese momento los paramédicos estaban sacando las camillas... -. Bob, están sacando los cadáveres de la casa…

El aludido se intentó asomar entre las ramas bajas de los árboles y por encima del seto.

Entre el bullicio de gente, bomberos, policías, curiosos, pudo ver como tres ambulancias se acercaban y tres camillas, con cuerpos tapados con sábanas, eran introducidas en ellas.

\- Aunque no te lo creas, por primera vez en mi vida, y he sido policía de calle más de casi 30 años… estoy preocupado...- le dijo el director sin quitar la vista de las ambulancias-. .. Y no solo por todo esto... Hay una cosa que tengo que decirte relacionada con documentos de Dana….

\- Soy todo oídos…

Frank tardó un poco en seguir hablando. Las ambulancias habían puesto las sirenas y el ruido era ensordecedor.

\- Hemos descubierto una pequeña anotación en uno de los papeles. Es un pie de página, donde se dan una serie de recomendaciones a los que estaban en lo que parecía ser el campo entrenamiento….

\- Sigue...- le dijo Bob interesado.

\- … dice que no deben involucrarse con sus jefes inmediatos… no tiene que haber ninguna relación personal, aunque si que debe parecerlo. Creo que se refiere a aquellos que pagaran por tenerlos a sus órdenes….

Dejó de hablar…

\- ¿Algo más?- le pregunto Bob sabiendo que no había terminado.

Frank tragó saliva y volvió a hablar.

\- …. Dice, que si no, cortar la cabeza a la serpiente, siempre es más difícil…tenemos la impresión de que una vez dentro, los mataran a todos…

* * *

Cuando Vincent llegó a los túneles, después de poner en funcionamiento toda la mentira de la de la muerte de Bob y Dana, el otro Vincent le dijo que Cat, estaba ya en el cuarto que le habían preparado. Le llevó hasta ella sin más dilación.

Mientras iba caminando detrás de él, fue recordando lo que había pasado.

Después de la explosión, tuvieron que hacer creer que ellos habían sobrevivido. Rebecca planteó la idea de aprovechar la explosión para hacer pasar por muertos a Bob y a Dana, y hacerlos desaparecer… Mandarlos con Cat a Skye sería la solución perfecta…

Bajaron a los túneles y hablaron con Cat. En apenas 10 minutos, todo estaba arreglado. Erik llamó a Angus desde la casa y no tuvo ningún problema para conseguir un par de pasajes más… como siempre, el dinero manda.

Los contactos con Londres eran continuos por parte de Murray, y por parte de Bob, con su familia. Los irían a buscar al puerto y luego, si todo iba bien, cogerían un coche de Scotland Yard que les llevaría directamente hasta Mallaigh.

Una vez allí, cogerían el ferry…. Todo parecía muy sencillo, pero estaban seguros de que no lo seria.

Recordó el momento en que Cat los vio llegar. Todos, apestando a humo y con las ropas teñidos de negro.

Cuando poco a poco se lo fueron contando. Ella se asustó, más si cabe que cuando estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada… Podía haber perdido todo, a su padre, a Dana, a Mark y a Vincent a la vez. Eso la superó y fue la primera en reconocer que la única posibilidad, era que se fuesen de allí lo antes posible.

Estaban empezando ser cazados.

Vincent le dejó en entrada de la cueva que hacía las veces de habitación y se retiró discretamente.

Lo vio alejarse escondido debajo de su capa y después entró. Se asombró, nada más hacerlo, de que un lugar como ese, pudiera resultar tan acogedor.

Un armario, una cama grande, un par de mesillas, una cajonera baja, y un mesa con su silla, eran la elemental decoración… todo ello en madera de pino macizo, y si eso le añades, una telas cálidas como cobertor de cama, en el tapizado de la silla y en las puertas del armario, más un montón de velas iluminándolo, el resultado era francamente agradable. Se alegró de ello, porque le hacía falta algo como eso en ese momento.

Vio a Cat en la cama, estaba dormida tumbada de costado. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a quitarse la ropa… Olía a humo.

Al día siguiente, pasaría por el apartamento de la misma forma que lo hizo Cat con Jacob y cogería algo de ropa…

Por un momento, recordó la cara de Robert y Mark, al ver como su casa ardía por los cuatro costados. La explosión había sido controlada… pero el gas había echo el resto.

Lo habían perdido todo, pero ellos a pesar de ello en ningún momento se quejaron o lamentaron la perdida, siguieron mirando hacia delante buscando soluciones a la nueva situación en la se encontraban.… Cat había salido a ellos.

La observó mientras se iba quitando la ropa.

Cuando terminó, se metió en la cama, desnudo y la abrazó. Se fijó que llevaba por pijama, una de sus camisetas. Sonrió. Echó un ojo a maleta y vio otras…

Ella al sentir sus brazos a su alrededor se movió ligeramente pero no se despertó. La besó en el pelo y se tumbó a su lado. Había sido un día muy duro y se alegraba de que pudiera descansar.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en qué hacer, que estuviera en su mano, para que su mujer no tuviera que irse de su lado.

* * *

 **A la Mañana siguiente…**

Los hombres del Director Reagan habían traído el cadáver a primera hora de la mañana. Vincent había llamado a Jt esa noche para decirle que se lo llevarían.

Cuando los empleados de la morgue se fueron, llevó la camilla al laboratorio y cogiendo aire, quitó la sábana.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Madre mía! .- exclamó.

Todavía no se había acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas, y eso que su cometido, era siempre ayudar a Evan, pero él lo hacia todo y nunca se le veía alterado, pero viendo a lo que había quedado reducido el cuerpo del pelirrojo escoces…sabía que le iba a costar hacerlo.

Esa mañana antes de ir a los sótanos había pasado por la habitación de Evan para saber cómo estaba y le había comentado todo lo ocurrido, esperando que se animase a realizar él la autopsia, pero se había negado en redondo, porque quería estar seguro de que todo funcionaba bien, antes de volver a asomarse a la vida… a una nueva vida.

Mientras discutían había llegado Heather y Jt la había puesto en antecedentes. Ella después de oír todo atentamente y no dejar de maldecir a quien había volado la casa, había cogido a Jt del brazo y mientras lo sacaba de la habitación, le había dicho que ella lo convencería.

Se estaba empezando a preparar cuando llegaron Stuart, Erik y Vincent.

Se saludaron y automáticamente todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la camilla.

Los bersekers no cambiaron de expresión, pero Vincent no pudo dejar escapar un juramento.

Jt se puso la bata y se dirigió a los tres.

\- No es agradable ver esto y menos cuando se trata de un amigo…

Los tres asintieron, pero ninguno se movió.

\- No te preocupes, hemos….- le dijo Erik muy serio, pero dejó de hablar porque de pronto la puerta se abrió y alguien totalmente inesperado apareció en el umbral

\- ¡EVAN! .-gritaron los tres a la vez.

El asintió y entró.

\- Si... soy yo.. .- dijo con su todavía peculiar acento británico.

Vincent fue hasta él y mirándolo como quien ve un fantasma, lo abrazó.

\- ¿Cómo demonios...?.- se separó otra vez de él para poder mirarlo- . ¿Estás bien?

Evan sonrió y asintió.

\- Creo que sí... dale las gracias a tu amigo... si no es por el estaría muerto..

Vincent se giró para mirar a Jt.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? – les preguntó anonadado, pero empezó a notar algo famiiar en él.

\- Oh! Es una historia muy larga...- miro a Erik y a Stuart que se habían acercado a Evan y le estrechaban la mano con afectuosidad-. Pero ahora creo que debemos centrarnos en esto..-. Le guiño un ojo a Evan. -. ¿Me ayudas?... tu eres el experto en estas cosas.

El asintió, mientras iba a por unos guantes y el instrumental

-Para eso he bajado, y además, si no lo hago…. Heather….ya la conocéis…

Jt y Vincent sonrieron.

Se pudieron manos a la obra automáticamente.

Ell cuerpo había quedado muy maltrecho por la explosión, pero creían que todavía podrían determinar la causa de la muerte.

Durante la hora larga que duró la autopsia, ninguno de los tres, ni Erik, ni Stuart, ni Vincent, dieron la menor muestra de apartarse de allí.

Cuando Evan terminó de coser y se quitó los guantes. los miró. Jt puso una sábana por encima del cadaver del escoces he hizo lo mismo.

\- Dinos… ¿Qué le han hecho?.- le preguntó Stuart, sin quitar la vista de la sabana,

Jt tragó saliva y se apoyó en la mesa más cercana. Se quitó las gafas y las dejo encima de ella.

\- Lo han drenado… sistema linfático, sangre... Le han tomado muestra de pelo, uñas, médula espinal, del riñón, del hígado. Le han extirpado el páncreas y los ojos… Han tomado todo lo que les interesaba y nos han devuelto lo que no querían….

\- Y nos lo han dado con regalo incluido…

Evan se quitó la bata.

\- Si la explosión hubiera sido más fuerte no habríais encontrado nada..

Erik se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar por la habitación.

\- Es una maldita advertencia… Nos están diciendo que todos acabaremos así…

Stuart asintió.

\- Si lo es… ¿Ya habéis terminado?- les preguntó a los dos.

Los dos asintieron.

\- Entonces, permítete que nos lo llevemos… tenemos que despedirnos de él…

Volvieron a asentir.

Stuart empezó a arrastrar la camilla mientras que Erik se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría. No se despidieron de Jt.

Vincent se encogió de hombros mirándolos.

\- Lo siento tengo que ir… tengo que hacerlo… vuelvo enseguida y hablamos. Lo quiero saber todo. No es mováis de aquí… – salió y cerró la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Cuando volvió de despedir a Gerald, los encontró en la habitación anexa al laboratorio. Evan estaba sentado en el sofá y Jt servía dos wiskys en sendos vasos... al ver entrar a Vincent, sacó otro vaso del mueble que había al lado de la máquina de café y también le sirvió.

Vincent se sentó en el sofá al lado de Evan. Jt les dio los vasos, cogió una silla y se sentó enfrente de ellos.

\- Bueno ¿quién empieza?- preguntó Vincent, después de beber un trago...

Evan señaló a Jt.

Éste asintió, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

\- "Me llamó Heather, ayer, y me dijo que Evan estaba peor...- carraspeó para aclarar su garganta. El aludido, se recostó en el respaldo del sillón, mientras que Vincent se mantenía atento a la conversación.

Había estado pensando unos días antes, en que la única forma de salvarlo podía ser darle una dosis masiva de suero; del mismo suero que hice, cuando me secuestro Sam...

\- ¿El que Gabe le dio a Cat?..- le interrumpió Vincent, dejando claras las cosas-. Querías convertirlo en…

Jt asintió.

\- Si, no vi otra solución. Podía haberlo matado pero, tenía que arriesgarme... cuando Heather me llamó, lo acababa de preparar. Vine lo más deprisa que pude y, reconozco que con muchas dudas, se lo suministré..."

\- De lo cual me alegro mucho... - le dijo Evan dando un trago a su whisky-. Tomaste una decisión muy difícil, pero era la correcta...

Vincent se giró a mirarlo.

\- ¿De verdad, lo crees?...- le preguntó muy serio-. Esto no es nada fácil..

\- Si, lo sé, pero aun así, es mejor que lo que tenía antes... y desde luego no me apetece nada morirme otra vez..- le dijo igual de serio. A continuación miró a Jt-. A las pocas horas, Jt vino a verme y me encontró sentado en la cama comiendo... Hacía mucho que no tenía tanta hambre... Os juro que cuando abrí los ojos, y vi a Heather sentada en la cama cogiendo mi mano... No sabía dónde estaba... ni lo que había pasado; solo sabía que me encontraba muy bien...- recordó ese momento y el abrazo que le dio la pequeña de las Keller en cuanto le oyó decir hola-. Ella me contó todo, con cierto miedo a mi reacción,... pero no hubo problema.- sonrió abiertamente-. Estoy vivo...

Agachó la cabeza un momento ante de continuar.

\- He empezado a experimentar lo que es ser así... y se parece mucho a lo que experimenté antes... pero un poco más intenso...Mis ojos me duelen... pero han perdido ese color extraño que tenían...mi piel ha dejado de ser tan pálida…

\- Y creo que te empieza a crecer el pelo -. dijo Jt soltando una carcajada.

Evan asintió, divertido.

\- Pues creo que tienes razón-. le dijo a su vez, pasando su mano por su calva- Mi mente es a veces una montaña rusa y siento y oigo cosas muy lejanas, pero creo que lo puedo controlar.

Vincent sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado en decirlo? -. Le preguntó a Jt.

\- Primero porque eres difícil de localizar... y segundo porque Evan quería estar seguro de todo esto… y tercero,

Evan lo interrumpió.

\- ...porque ha estado muy ocupado...

Vincent frunció el ceño

-¿Ocupado?.. Ah! Ya imagino, ¿qué ha pasado?… .- no le gustaba saber que Jt se estaba arriesgando, así.

Jt agachó la cabeza.

\- Te lo iba a decir en cuanto te viese... Tess… ha matado a Gabe.

Vincent se levantó del sofá de golpe, con los ojos muy abiertos y lentamente volvió a sentarse.

Jt le fue contando todo lo que había pasado desde que salió del hospital siguiendo el rastro de Tess...

Vincent lo escucho atentamente mientras que Evan, los miraba a ambos. Él ya lo sabía todo y había estado viendo a Tess, después de que la operasen.

Cuando Jt terminó, Vincent se levantó y dejó el vaso encima de la mesa.

\- ¿Puedo luego ir a verla?

\- Todavía esta inconsciente pero supongo que sí. Los médicos la quieres dejar sedada un poco más para que no se mueva mucho...La despertaran esta tarde...

\- Supongo que en cuanto lo haga tendrá una historia preciosa que contarnos..

Jt asintió.

\- Si...cuando llegué al escenario.- no les comentó lo de Jo y Henry, y mucho menos les dijo, que sabían lo de las bestias. Habría otros momentos-. Vi lo que quedaba de Gabe, y no era agradable, te lo juro...

Vincent estaba estupefacto pensando en Tess matando de dos tiros en la cabeza a Gabe... pero ahora, había llegado su momento, debía contarles lo de Cat y pedirle que le diese los localizadores.

Cogió aire.

\- Me alegro por Tess y espero que ahora pueda rehacer, de verdad, y su vida, pero eso no la salvara de una buena bronca...- miró a Jt, que se limitó a cerrar los ojos algo avergonzado-. Ha tenido mucha suerte... lo normal es que la que estuviera muerta, fuera ella, no Gabe...- les dijo muy serio-. Y ahora, creo que es mi turno..

Jt ya sabía algo, porque había hablado con él antes de que llegara el cadáver de Gerald al Baker.

Le contó todo a Evan, que escuchó con creciente preocupación. No era bueno que supieran el ADN de los niños.

\- ... ¿y entonces va a permanecer ella escondida constantemente?- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Sé que ahora soy distinto y sé qué querréis que os ayude, si todavía conservó la capacidad de sentirlos... pero soy su médico... soy responsable de alguna manera de que estén bien... Tendrás que decirme donde esta...

Vincent se levantó del sofá.

\- Es más complicado que todo eso...

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.- le preguntó Jt.

Vincent empezó a andar por la sala y acabó apoyado en la puerta. Levantó la cabeza mirando al techo y cogió aire.

\- Se la llevan a Escocia...

\- ¿¡Qué? .- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Vincent movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Lo sé... lo sé, es una locura, pero en parte tienen razón... no podemos protegerla constantemente...

\- ¿Ella quiere ir?.. ¿Quiere dejarte?- le preguntó Jt, incrédulo

Vincent asintió.

\- Piensa en los niños... y en que podré dedicarme a cazarlos sin temer que les pase algo. .- se pasó la mano por el pelo-. y además, ahora, después de lo que ha pasado con la casa de los Reynolds.. Bob, Dana y Mark están en el punto de mira... Bob y Dana se irán con Cat... Irán con Angus, en el mercante donde transportan lo que encontramos en los túneles, y Murray les ayudara a llegar a la isla...

Jt y Evan no sabían que decir. Vincent hizo lo posible porque lo entendiesen y de paso lo entendiese él.

\- Esto ya no son escaramuzas...esto es la guerra como dijo Stanley... Hemos metido unos cadáveres en la casa con ayuda del director para que piensen que están muertos y darles un margen, pero lo sabrán pronto.

Jt expulsó aire con fuerza.

\- ... ¿y Cat? habrá que controlarla, y tú...- miró a Evan ahora-. Tú no puedes ir, y yo, y lo siento muchísimo Vincent, no puedo dejar a Tess sola… No me lo perdonaría nunca...

Evan se pasó la lengua por los labios. Una idea rondaba su cabeza.

-Heather irá...- miró a sus dos amigos-. Ella ha aprendido mucho todos estos días viendo como yo hacia las cosas… y sabe lo que viene en camino... aunque supongo que allí también los sabrán...

\- Pero... pero...- Jt no podía creer de lo que estaban hablando-. Pero... todo esto acabara antes de que nazcan los niño y ella habrá vuelto.- les dijo atónito-. No podemos estar hablando de tanto tiempo...

Vincent se acercó otra vez a ellos y se sentó en el sofá.

\- No lo sé Jt, no lo sé.-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- una parte de mi dice que así será, pero otra no lo tiene claro. Son muchos y muy preparados... y con poder...- suspiró-. Me da tanto miedo no poder ser capaz de protegerla estando tan lejos..

Se recostó en el sofá y un silencio extraño se adueñó de los tres.

Jt se levantó y salió de la sala. Volvió a al cabo de un par de minutos con un paquete en la mano.

Se lo tendió a Vincent.

\- Lo que me pediste...Pero dime para que los quieres… Cat ya tiene uno... y además si está en la isla, poco podemos hacer desde aquí.

Vincent expulsó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.

\- No son para Cat… Lynn va a engañar de Ethan para que le lleve hasta Stanley….

Jt y Evan abrieron los ojos de par en par. Vincent siguió contándoles.

\- El controla las conversaciones….- agachó la cabeza descontento-. Yo diría que hasta controla lo que pensamos, por ello, Lynn ha urdido un plan .- cogió aire -. … complicado, que le puede costar muy caro, para que él confié en ella sin dudar.

Jt asintió.

\- Puede ser muy peligroso. - le dijo Evan-. …esos híbridos eran muy complicados… por eso los eligió Morgan y por eso apenas tenían contacto con nosotros…

Vincent también asintió.

\- Lo sé, ...hay otra cosa….- levantó la cabeza y miró a Jt -. No voy a poder protegeros de ahora en adelante… tenemos que intentar cogerles y en eso te incluyo, Evan….- este asintió-. Es demasiado importante… pero por favor, prométeme que vais a tener cuidado, tú y Tess…. Nada de arriesgarse tontamente…- miró a su alrededor-. Casi te diría que mientras todo esto no se arregle, deberías quedarte aquí y de pasó cuidas de Tess... Deja el club por un tiempo...

Jt dijo que así lo haría.

Evan dijo lo mismo.

\- Yo me quedare también por aquí cuando Heather se vaya...¿Dónde te esconderás tú ?.- le preguntó a Vincent.

Jt tosió, mientras Vincent agachaba la cabeza, y volvió a servir tres wiskys.

\- Eso no te lo contará, por ahora...- miró a su amigo-. Pero si lo vas a hacer, piensa que yo estaba antes...estoy cansado de tanto secreto...- dijo con énfasis.

Le dio un vaso a cada uno, cogió aire con fuerza. Vincent se dio cuenta de que algo rondaba por su cabeza.

\- ¿Que te pasa Jt?

Él sonrió y agacho la cabeza.

\- Acabo de darme cuenta de que por mi culpa los dos sois los sois…. .-miró a Vincent-. A ti te apunte a esos malditos experimentos y.. .- miró a Evan ahora-. A ti, te acabo de inyectar algo que cambiara tu vida para siempre…. – les dijo mientras movió con cuidado su whisky-. Estoy seguro de que voy a ir al infierno…

Sus dos amigos se miraron y luego lo miraron a él.

\- No hace falta que te digamos nada...-le dijo Vincent-. Sabes muy bien, que tal vez, sin ti no estaríamos aquí ninguno de los dos...

Evan asintió.

\- Tu no sé...- dijo mirando a Vincent-. …pero yo seguro que no….

Los tres bebieron de sus vasos, saboreando su dorado contenido, en silencio, durante unos segundos… Los tres, pensando en lo mismo.

Vincent levantó su vaso, intuyéndolo.

\- Propongo un brindis…. por nuestras mujeres, fuertes, valientes y maravillosas... y porque todo esto termine pronto, y podamos recuperarlas...

\- Por ellas...- dijeron Evan y Jt a la vez, y chocaron sus copas.

* * *

Vincent pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde en el hospital. Fue a ver a Tess que seguía dormida y después, de vuelta en el laboratorio, habló con Heather de lo que iba a pasar. Bajó la atenta mirada de Evan, apabullo a Vincent a preguntas sobre el porqué y como iba a ser el viaje... Después se dirigió a Evan.

\- Sé que ahora estas bien - le dijo acercándose hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros de él-. …pero no quiero dejarte solo… Acabas de escapar a una muerte inminente... no sé si debo..

Vincent la interrumpió.

\- Heather, ahora me necesita más a mí que a ti...- le dijo con seguridad-. y además, alguien tiene que estar con Cat que sepa tratar con lo que le pasa... Evan no puede ir y Jt tampoco... eres la más indicada ahora mismo...

Ella lo miró dándose cuenta de que tenía razón y después de unos segundos asintió.

\- De acuerdo, iré... pero prométeme que no lo pasará nada...- le dijo muy seria a Vincent.

\- No tienes ni que decirlo... si se demuestra que todavía los siente será nuestra mejor arma…- se acercó un poco más a ella-. Una cosa más te voy a pedir..- se aclaró la garganta -. No le digas nada de lo que ha pasado con Tess… creo que es mejor, que se vaya pensando que ella está fuera de todo esto… ¿de acuerdo?…

Heather asintió entendiéndolo a la perfección. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

En ese momento, Evan fue por detrás de ella, y la abrazó.

Heather sonrió, se dio la vuelta y ambos se besaron.

Vincent carraspeó ligeramente.

\- Todavía no sabemos cuándo se irán... os avisare con tiempo.- les dijo. Evan levantó el pulgar y Vincent se dio por enterado de que lo habían oído.

Sin decir nada más, salió del hospital en dirección a los túneles.

* * *

Hubiera pasado por el lugar donde tenían a Ethan, pero se encontró con Jacob en la entrada, que le dijo que, al final, el mercante saldría a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano. Vincent notó como la rabia lo invadía... "no, no podía ser tan pronto, todavía no había encontrado la forma de evitarlo".

Entró en la habitación donde estaba Cat, corriendo.

La vio preparando la maleta, con lo que había traído de casa, entre ello sus camisetas y los diarios de Rebecca

Cat se sorprendió de verlo pero enseguida se recompuso y fue hacia él.

\- Vincent…. Agnus ha venido hace un rato. Ha habido un cambio de planes... nos vamos en unas horas….

-¿ Que? No puede ser… no puedes irte.

\- Vincent ya lo hemos hablado…todo… tengo que irme.

Lo abrazó mientras él no dejaba de repetir que no quería..

Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

\- Sé que todo quedo claro, pero una parte de mi estaba segura de que algo pasaría para que no te fueras.. .- le dijo sin poder soltarla.

Cat apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

\- Ven conmigo… solo tenemos unas horas antes de que me vaya….

\- No quiero….

\- Yo tampoco, pero ellos tienes razón… No puedo convertirme en tu debilidad.., vendrán a por mí, y yo ahora… no puedo defenderme.. Tengo fuerza y me siento muy bien... pero...- se tocó su abultado vientre-. … no puedo arriesgarme a que les pase algo malo…

El la besó en la frente.

\- …. no puedo pensar en vivir sin ti…

Cat le cogió el rostro entre las manos.

\- .. ni yo tampoco… ¿crees que podré estar tranquila sabiendo que estas en peligro?... pero sé, que estarás más concentrado sabiendo que yo estoy bien, lejos de todo esto…

El la besó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Cat se colgó de su cuello, desesperada. Por mucho que intentará ser racional y hacerle comprender que aquello era lo correcto, ella sabía que tampoco podía vivir sin él.

Vincent la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Y si en el camino te pasa algo?… ¿y si te cogen allí?… yo no podre protegerte...- Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -. Va a ser horrendo sentir que estas tan lejos de mí…

\- Pero estaré bien, ya has oído a Murray, me garantiza que Scotland Yard me llevara hasta la isla….y allí no pueden entrar….

Las lágrimas se resbalaban por las mejillas de Vincent.

Cat lo besó, atrapándolas con sus labios.

\- Todavía nos quedan unas horas… Estamos solos en medio de la nada…. En un lugar increíble, rodeados de velas Disfrutemos de ello…por favor, Vincent, hazme el amor… .- le dijo cogiendo su rostro entre las manos. El la abrazó con fuerza-. ... como nunca antes lo hemos hecho…. Quédate con mi alma y yo me quedare con la tuya.

El la besó en los labios con esa fuerza increíble que nace de la desesperación.

Luego junto su frente con la de ella y le dijo:

\- Mi alma ya la tienes Catherine… es tuya desde la primera vez que te vi..

Ella lo miró con infinita ternura y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas.

\- Entonces, ven a mí, ahora, y arráncame la mía…

Y eso fue lo que Vincent hizo, fue hacia ella… deprisa la desnudó, mientras ella lo desnudaba a él.

No dejaron de besarse en ningún momento… no querían despegar sus labios de los labios del otro… los dos eran muy conscientes de que cualquier momento podría ser el último en que estarían juntos, en mucho tiempo.

Vincent la dejó caer en la cama y vio que lo único que quedaba era el colgante de la gema… Lo observó colgando entre sus pechos y con la gema descansando en su vientre, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas, que esa imagen se quedara en su mente.

Cat se dio cuenta entonces de que lo llevaba puesto e hizo ademan de quitárselo.

\- No recordaba que lo llevaba…

Vincent se lo impidió.

\- No… No te lo quites… no puedes imaginar lo maravillosa que estás con solo eso en tu cuerpo…

Ella sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Ven aquí, Vincent, ven conmigo.- le dijo y extendió sus brazos hacia él.

Vincent no se hizo de rogar. Se puso de rodillas encima de la cama enfrente de ella y lentamente empezó a besar cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Cat cerró los ojos sintiendo como iba subiendo desde el pie hacia la rodilla y luego hacia el muslo, luego paso a la otra pierna. Después acaricio su vientre mientras la miraba a los ojos. Se puso de costado para no cargar su peso sobre ella y la atrajo hacia si para besarla…. Besos que a ambos les supieron a sal…

Cat sintiendo el mismo dolor que su marido, lo abrazó con fuerza y siguió besándolo con toda la pasión de la que era capaz…

El recorrió su espalda con sus fuertes dedos… sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de ella, bajo hasta sus nalgas y apretó con fuerza en ellas. Cat se movió ligeramente. El la miró pensando que podía haberle hecho daño, pero ella sonrió.

\- Aprieta todo lo fuerte que puedas, quiero que tu tacto perdure en mí, mientras no esté contigo… Quiero sentirlo siempre….

Él lo hizo agarrándola con más fuerza mientras que ella lo besaba con la misma intensidad, hundiendo su lengua en su boca.

Siguieron tocándose, besándose, sintiéndose. Sin apenas hablar… no hacía falta…. Sabían que esa su noche…

La pasión que sentía el uno por el otro era tan inmensa que a pesar de la pena, sus cuerpos respondían como siempre….

Vincent volvió a colocarse de rodillas enfrente de ella y con delicadeza y sin dejar de mirarla, separo sus piernas.

Cat asintió, suspirando.

Él se agachó y empezó a hacer volar su lengua por la zona íntima de ella. Cat se estremeció a cada contacto, daba igual que fuera sutil o intenso… todo roce la enloquecía… Cuando Vincent sintió que ya estaba preparada, metió uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, buscando el punto mágico, mientras que con sus labios acariciaba su clítoris. Cat no pudo aguantarlo más y cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por el placer que Vincent le había provocado y que empezaba muy dentro de ella y la recorría por completo.

Mientras ella se entregaba al placer, Vincent llenó sus pechos de besos, viendo los reflejos de las velas, que la gema provocaba en la piel de ella. Deba la impresión de que algo la iluminaba desde dentro.

Cuando Cat se relajó volvió a tumbarse a su lado y Cat abriendo los ojos, le sonrió con tanta satisfacción y ternura que no pudo evitar volver a abrazarla y besarla…

Un solo pensamiento se adueñó de su mente… no podía dejarla ir… su vida no tenía sentido sin ella… Hundió su rostro en su hombro y Cat notó que la tristeza volvía a él… No… esa noche no podía ser triste.

Se incorporó y se puso encima de Vincent. Se empezó a mover con delicadeza encima de su miembro. Su marido se quitó unas lágrimas de sus ojos y sentó, apoyando la espalda en los cojines que hacían de cabecero, se trajo a Cat consigo. Los dos quedaron uno enfrente del otro, y mientras Cat con sus movimientos lo excitaba, no dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro.

La gema se movía al ritmo de Cat y golpeaba en el pecho de Vincent, lo mismo que los pechos de ella, en sus labios.

Cuando la urgencia de penetrarla se adueñó de él, la cogió de las caderas y la levantó… Luego ella lentamente se dejó caer haciendo que su erecto miembro se introdujera en su interior.

Empezó a moverse, pero Vincent la paró.

-No…espera un poco….-le dijo cerrando los ojos, y abrazándola con fuerza-. Quiero sentir que estoy dentro de ti… quiero sentirte con todos los sentidos de mi cuerpo… Cat rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó sin poder contener las lágrimas…

\- Volveré….. y volveremos a hacer esto una y mil veces.- le dijo al oído-. Y cada vez será mejor que la anterior, como siempre nos pasa..

El asintió, pero seguía agarrando sus caderas y no se movía.

\- Vincent… deja que te haga disfrutar y hazme disfrutar a mí.. –le cogió el rostro entre sus manos-. Dame otro maravilloso recuerdo que llevarme conmigo..

Al oír esto reaccionó y la dejó moverse, sin dejar de abrazarla… y él se empezó a mover también. La sincronía de sus movimientos hizo que su excitación fuera creciendo con cada uno de ellos. Llegaron al clímax los dos prácticamente a la vez.

El primero fue Vincent… y luego Cat, que al ver la expresión de éxtasis de la cara de él, sintió que el deseo crecía mas dentro de ella, y un orgasmo inesperado la llenó por completo mientras clavaba sus dedos en los hombros de Vincent.

Inmensamente satifecha, Cat cayó en sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Lentamente Vincent se fue arrastrado hasta quedar tumbado en la cama con Cat encima suya. Ella se tumbó a su lado, de costado, pegada a él todo lo que pudo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni se movió.

Tenían la esperanza de que si no se separaban, el tiempo se detendría y nada de lo que iba a pasar, pasaría.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de observar a su marido... Se puso una camiseta y los vaqueros y suspiró.

Vincent estaba tumbado de costado cubierto por una ligera sabana. Ella se sentó en la cama y dibujó la línea de su costado con su dedo, recreándose en sentir su piel y su calor. Memorizó cada centímetro de su maravilloso rostro, deseando que se quedara grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

Se volvió levantar y salió de la habitación. Quería hacer una cosa y apenas tenía tiempo para ello.

Le habían indicado como llegar a la sala desde allí. Fue andando despacio, esperando no molestar a nadie.

Mientras iba andando, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando recordó que después de haber hecho el amor como lo habían hecho, él le había contado lo de Evan…. Era una noticia estupenda para todos, porque aunque Evan fuese alguien parecido a Vincent a partir de ahora… estaría vivo. También se alegró mucho de saber que Heather estaría segura con ella en la isla. Una preocupación menos…

Era tarde, pero aunque así fuese, estaba segura de que Vincent no estaría dormido. Mientras andaba por los túneles no podía dejar de maravillarse de como había conseguido hacer de ese lugar un espacio habitable… todos los pasillos tenían luz y un calor que la hacía acogedora, y la convertían en un hogar de verdad. Extraño, pero a todas luces un hogar.

Lo encontró antes de llegar a la sala, en un cruce que llevaba a su habitación.

Él se giró nada más sentir sus delicados pasos.

\- ¡Catherine!.- estaba sorprendido de verla-. ¿Ocurre algo?.-le preguntó preocupado.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- No... No.- le dijo-. Solo quería despedirme y darte las gracias por todo lo que estáis haciendo por nosotros... mi padre, Dana, Vincent, yo misma, sin vosotros no tendríamos un lugar donde escondernos.

\- No tienes por qué dárnoslas... En este pequeño mundo, estamos, sobre todo para ayudar... Ayudar a gente como tú, que necesita huir del mundo una temporada...

Cat se pasó la lengua por los labios. Tenía la garganta seca, posiblemente por los nervios.

\- Vincent, ¿crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

El cogió aire y después de pensarlo un rato, asintió.

\- Si... ellos no pueden luchar contra ellos y protegerte a la vez... y… .- agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado -. y no podemos poner en peligro a nuestra gente... .- se notaba que le costaba decirlo-. Lo siento Cat, daría lo que fuera porque no te tuvieras que marchar... pero no soy yo solo...

Cat se acercó a él y le cogió del brazo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé... lo entiendo...-asintió-. Es una decisión difícil... yo tengo tantas dudas...- se encogió de hombros -. .. pero por lo menos, ahora ya no voy sola...

Vincent asintió.

\- Eso me parece mejor... es muy buena idea que Bob y Dana vayan contigo...

Catherine sonrió un poco.

\- Si, casi me han hecho un favor, con volar la casa...

Se miraron los dos sonriendo.

\- A pesar de que te vas lejos, y con gente que te va a proteger, prométeme que tendrás cuidado; no me gustaría perderte….- le dijo muy serio mirándola la los ojos.

Cat sonrió, sabía cuál era el sentido de sus palabras...

\- No lo harás… cuida de Lynn. Ha pasado mucho, necesita apoyo… Me hubiera gustado despedirme de ella, pero sé dónde está y sé que no puede mezclarse con nosotros ahora... dale un abrazo de mi parte...

Vincent asintió y agachó la cabeza, ocultando la mirada triste que se adueñó de sus ojos azules. Se apoyó en la pared de piedra del túnel.

\- Lo haré...

Cat no puedo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Él respiró hondo.

\- No…. nada...- dijo moviendo la cabeza y hablando con fingida seguridad.

\- Vincent... ¿hay algún problema entre ella y Ethan?….

Ël suspiró.

\- Ethan es el problema… la atrae aunque ella no quiera...

Al mirar en ese momento a Vincent, apoyado en la pared, le pareció ver a alguien derrotado, alguien que se niega a luchar, porque se sabe perdedor.

Se acercó a él y le acarició el brazo.

\- No puede ser….-le dijo incrédula pero feliz a la vez-. Estás…. .- no acabo la frase, no hacía falta.

Vincent la miró y volvió a agachar la cabeza.

\- Hacia mucho que no sentía algo así por nadie…Creo que tenemos una conexión muy especial... y creo que ella también lo siente... Cathy fue la única con la que la sentí... .- empezó a andar hacia el fondo del túnel, alejándose de Cat -. Llegue a sentir algo por otra mujer. Se llamaba Diana, pero no funcionó, la sombra de Cathy fue demasiado para ella, y sé que en el fondo no estaba preparada para….querer….-le costó decir esa palabra-… a alguien como yo..

Cat fue hacia él.

\- No conozco mucho a Lynn, pero sé que es una persona honesta y justa, y si ella lo supiera….

\- ¡Cat! .- le gritó él-. ¡Mírame! .- fue su encuentro-. ¡Mírame! Ella no puede evitar sentir algo por ese hombre, un hombre de verdad…. Yo solo soy...

Se retiró poco a poco de ella, acercándose a las sombras, le dio la espalda a Cat y apoyó su mano, con el brazo extendido en la pared.

Cat cogió aire y lo siguió, no podía dejar que pensase eso.

\- Tú eres mucho más hombre que él… El es un asesino a sangre fría, incapaz de sentir nada por nadie...- se mordió los labios intentando pensar que más decirle para que no perdiese la esperanza-. Si Lynn y tu llegáis a tener un relación tan profunda… sé que ella vera mucho más allá que la simple apariencia física... no te olvides de todas las cosas que ha hecho Ethan, y tampoco te olvides de lo que es ella… Vincent, ella también se siente como tú...

Él asintió.

\- Si... lo sé... pero se siente atraída por él... no hace falta que lo diga, se ve... yo nunca podría darle lo que Ethan le puede dar...

Cat negó efusivamente.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Vincent eres un hombre igual que todos los demás, es más, mejor que muchos hombres... Tu puedes darle mucho más que Ethan...- le sonrió esperando que la entendiese-. Le puedes dar todo... ¿entiendes?… Todo… Prométeme, que cuando todo lo de Ethan haya acabado, se lo dirás... No pierdas esta oportunidad para ser feliz.

El la miró fijamente y asintió.

\- Lo haré, pero no es tan fácil...- se puso su capucha-. Creo que será mejor que vuelvas con tu marido... os quedan pocas horas...

Cat miró hacia atrás, como si desde allí pudiese ver a Vincent.

\- Si será mejor que vaya...- suspiró volviéndose a mirarlo otra vez-. ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

\- Claro que sí...

\- Me gustaría que protegierais a unos amigos... Vincent y los demás tienen otras cosas de que ocuparse y no creo que puedan con todo.

Le contó donde poder encontrar a Tess y a Jt, y él dijo que no habría ningún problema.

\- Haremos todo lo que podamos porque estén a salvo... te doy mi palabra.

Cat sonrió y antes de que Vincent pudiera apartarse, lo había abrazado. Debido a la sorpresa, él tardó unos pocos segundos en abrazarla a su vez.

Cuando Cat se soltó, solo le dijo:

\- Sé que volveré pronto...

Se dio la vuelta y corriendo volvió al cuarto donde Vincent seguía durmiendo, dejándolo solo en el túnel.

\- ¡Ojalá!..- fue lo único que pudo decir él, cuándo ella ya se había alejado.

* * *

Dejó el informe de la doctora Alcázar, encima de la barandilla del puente.

Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie esa madrugada de febrero en Central Park. Hacia un frio de muerte…

A él le daba igual porque sus pensamientos estaban por entero en lo que acaba de leer y en lo que le había contado Lucia…. Lo primero era que Catherine llevaba dos bebes perfectos pero con unas características genéticas nunca vistas… mucho más increíbles de lo que ellos jamás habrían imaginado.

Lord Chester había llamado desde Convington preocupado por la operación y se había mostrado contrariado cuando le había dicho que la cosa no había funcionado.

Pero se había guardado muy mucho decirle la verdad. Era casi imposible de creer.

Se giró hacia su izquierda al notar un movimiento y vio como Anthony llegaba en ese momento al puente.

Se enfrentó a él rápidamente:

\- ¿Estás seguro de que Bob Reynolds y la señorita Langdon están muertos?

Anthony se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Se quitó los guantes de piel y los guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo de lana negro.

\- Según los informes de la policía, parte de la estructura de la casa les cayó encima, en la morgue hay dos cuerpos con sus nombres…están horriblemente quemados pero sus fichas dentales coinciden,

\- No me fio… – movió la cabeza un lado a otro. La paz de que había en Central Park en esa tarde de Enero contrastaba con el frenesí que era su cabeza-. Ha sido demasiado fácil…

Anthony y él habían quedado allí haciéndose pasar por simples paseantes. El puente era un lugar perfecto para poder hablar sin llamar la atención.

Stanley se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando los edificios que asomaban, en toda su magnificencia, por encima de los árboles.

\- El fracaso al no poder traer a Catherine con nosotros ha sido demasiado duro… y lo peor, es que no sabemos dónde está ahora... Tenemos su apartamento permanente vigilado y no ha vuelto… tampoco sabemos nada de su marido….

Anthony sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- El dibujo que hizo la doctora….- observó el papel-. Me tiene completamente sobrepasado, no consigo entender cómo puede existir algo así….- miró a Stanley.-. y no es que no confié en Lucia, pero no puedo entender cómo es posible algo así liberará a Cat.

Su superior agachó la cabeza.

\- Yo sí…

Cuando Lucia llegó al Bennett, que era adonde tenían que haber llevado a Cat, no podía casi ni hablar. Sacó su móvil y con manos temblorosas le enseñó la foto, mientras le contaba, lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Salió de la nada y destrozó a Gregory y a Dave en un momento….- le dijo asustada, y eso era muy extraño porque esa mujer no se asustaba con facilidad-. Entonces vi su cara. Y Oh ¡dios mío! Recordé los niños….- le dijo levantándose del sillón donde se había sentado y cogiéndolo de la solapa de su traje-. Los niños, Stanley,… era como los niños.

Después de oírla no había perdido un segundo y había ido a su ático. Entró en su habitación oculta y cogió su ordenador. Se sentó y lo apoyó en la pequeña mesa. Buscó en el inmenso volumen archivos del Baker, uno en concreto.

Un parto producido en 1950… lo encontró y fue leyendo mientras crecía su asombro… Rebecca asistió a la mujer… y él bebe acabó desapareciendo… En otro apartado ponía que estaba muerto…. se describían las malformaciones con todo lujo de detalles…. Las mismas que habían tenido los fetos de Rebecca cuando se decidió extraerlos, una vez que vieron que no eran viables… pero ¿y si ese niño sí que fue viable y sobrevivió?... ¿y estaba matando híbridos?.. y ¿Por qué ahora y relacionado con los Reynolds?

Entonces recordó que Morgan le contó, que el cuerpo del bebe había desaparecido, pero no le dijo que alguien lo había sacado vivo del complejo del Baker… y recordando lo poco que había hablado Morgan sobre el asunto, ya imaginaba quien había sido…. Estuvo protegiendo a Rebecca todo el tiempo...

Sabía que ella lo había sacado del hospital, ¿por qué no iba a saber que todavía estaba vivo?…. Morgan no dejaba cabos sueltos… si Rebecca se lo contó, no tardaría ni un segundo en saber a ciencia cierta que había sido de él….y si, sabía que estaba vivo….desde luego sabría donde se escondía… ¡Maldito cabrón egocéntrico!

Fue volviendo al lugar donde estaba ahora poco a poco. Miró a Anthony sintiéndose volviendo a sentirse traicionado, otra vez:

\- … era, y es, algo que nunca debimos permitir que saliera del hospital… pero nunca estuvo en mi mano evitarlo.

Anthony lo miró sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Lo creasteis ahí?

Stanley movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

\- Si… y tenemos que encontrarlo… si lo encontramos a él encontramos a Cat y a los niños….? ¿Dónde podría haberse escondido una cosa como esa todos estos años?...

En ese momento el teléfono de De Lucca empezó a sonar.

Lo cogió enseguida:

\- Dime…- se apartó de Stanley, pensando en Rebecca como la culpable de todos sus desvelos, y al cabo de unos segundos volvió llevando el teléfono en la mano.

\- Es John… siguen sin saber nada de Ethan… es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra…. Me dice también que el berseker, no ha aparecido por la embajada ni por el hotel…

-Lo esperaba, después de lo que le hicimos a su compañero….-le pidió el teléfono.-. John, dejarlo por ahora… Seguro que por algún lado aparecen… quiero que vigiléis quien reclama el cuerpo de Reynolds y de su amiga... y que vayáis a por los demás… ¿el tal Mark Newman está localizado?... pues inténtalo… si... ¡inténtalo! Pero ahora centraos en la hermana de Catherine, en todo el que tenga relación cercana con ellos, y por supuesto en la Srta. Vargas y en el Sr. Forbes… ¿qué tampoco aparece? ¿Dónde demonios se esconden? .- se le ocurrió una idea-. ... investigar si algún avión sale hoy hacia el Reino Unido... Sí, me has oído bien... avión o barco...sí… puede que esos malditos bersekers se la quieren llevar a Skye... ya sabes que no podemos entrar. De acuerdo, manda a alguno a investigar y me dices... ¿y él Sr. Forbes?... ¿en el Baker? ¿Los dos? Y nuestro amigo el doctor Marks... ¿todavía no se ha muerto?… ya… quiero que lo compruebes… bien perfecto, ya os lo conocéis, no quiero fallos… que no salgan vivos de allí… y de paso….- sonrió -. … haced desaparecer ese maldito hospital…

* * *

Cat llegó a la cama donde Vincent dormía y sin decirle nada se metió dentro y se acurrucó en su pecho. Quedaban unas pocas horas pero las iba a pasar en el único lugar en el que siempre querría estar...abrazada a él.

Unas horas más tarde, Rebecca, Stuart y los demás se despidieron de ellos en los túneles. Rebecca le dio a Cat una pequeña maleta,

\- He encontrado esta ropa en la casa... la trajiste cuando empezasteis a vivir juntos. La mayoría es de invierno.- sonrió con tristeza-. No olvides que hace mucho frio allí donde vas... Echaras de menos el sol... pero hay unos cielos y unos atardeceres llenos de nubes, son preciosos... no te los pierdas...

Luego las dos se abrazaron.

\- Estarás bien, y él estará bien...

\- Si... lo sé...

Stuart se limitó a coger su rostro entre sus grandes manos y besarla en la frente.

\- Cuidare de él, lo protegeré como a un hijo, te lo prometo...

Cat se sorprendió al oír esas palabras de la boca de Stuart... y de la forma en que se las dijo, no lo cupo ninguna duda, de que eran ciertas.

Erik la abrazó sin decirle nada. Todo estaba dicho. Simplemente la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

Se despidieron de los demás y salieron a través de los sótanos de una pizzería cerca de Chinatwon. Allí, una furgoneta de un amigo de las gentes de los túneles, los llevó a todos, sin preguntar, al muelle de carga. Apenas había amanecido cuando llegaron.

Angus ya les estaba esperando. Cogió los pasaportes de todos y les dejo para que se fueran despidiendo. Además tenían que esperar a Heather… Evan se iba a encargar de traerla y como podía sentirlos, sabría si lo seguían o no.

A los pocos minutos, los vieron que llegaban, Cat fue corriendo a abrazarlos.

\- No me han seguido. -fue lo primero que dijo Evan ante la mirada interrogadora de Vincent.

Cat cogió de la mano a Evan y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió abiertamente cuando vio que llevaba una pequeña maleta en su mano.

\- Heather...- fue hacia su hermana.

\- No creerías que te iba a dejar irte sola...- miró a Bob y Dana-. Bueno sé que ellos también van, pero aun así...hago más falta allí que aquí.- miró a Evan ahora-. Él no puede ir...y necesitas a alguien que te cuide durante el embarazo.

Evan se acercó a Cat y cogiéndola de la cintura le dijo al oido.

\- Está perfectamente capacitada para cuidarte... lo digo en serio...

Cat asintió.

\- ¿Y tú como estas? .- le preguntó a él.

Evan ladeó la cabeza y suspiró.

\- Adaptándome... es algo extraño, pero familiar. Mi condición anterior era parecida, pero notó las diferencias muy claramente... y siento como mi organismo responde...- sonrió-. Siento que ya no estoy muriendo lentamente.

Cat le acaricio la cara.

\- Es duro ser lo que eres ahora... no te engañes... a pesar de que pasaras por algo parecido.

\- Lo sé...-miró a Vincent, el cual los observaba con las manos en los bolsillos-... pero tengo al mejor maestro.

En ese mismo instante, vieron como Angus iba hacia ellos.

\- ¿Tu hermana viene también? .- le preguntó a Cat

\- Si, hay algún problema.- le preguntó al moreno escoces.

\- No...- le dijo sonriendo-. Me lo imaginaba... además, no hay problema con los camarotes... simplemente compartiréis uno...- les dijo a las dos hermanas.

Cogió aire y viendo que todos estaban allí les dijo:

\- Podemos ir subiendo cuando queríais... las maniobras de desatraque empezaran en breves minutos...

Vincent levantó la cabeza y cogió aire con fuerza. Se despidió de Bob y de Dana, mientras Cat le hacía de Mark.

\- Prometerme que la cuidareis y que me llamareis constantemente…. Si le pasa cualquier cosa...- le dijo Vincent a Bob.

Bob asintió.

\- Me matarás… y de la forma más dolorosa posible…

Vincent no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Si, eso haré…

Bob le tendió la mano. Él la estrechó con fuerza.

Dana lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

\- No te preocupes…

\- .. Ella no dejara de preocuparse por mí….

Dana asintió, cogió la maleta que le había preparado Marie, con ropa que les había dado, la gente que vivía con ellos. Lo habían perdido todo en la explosión.

\- Es cierto…. Seguro que daría lo que fuera, por estar pateando culos contigo, pero ahora, no puede hacerlo…

Vincent agachó la cabeza. Sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Daría lo que fuera por tener una vida normal….

Bob sonrió.

\- ¿Puede que sí, o puede que no? .le dijo suspirando-. Ahora tenemos que vivir ésta, e intentar ser felices…

Le dio una palmada en el hombro y fueron a despedirse de Mark.

Vincent abrazó a Heather y ella le pidió que cuidase de Evan.

\- Por favor... no dejes que me lo quiten ahora...

\- No les dejaré... él es ahora muy importante para todos nosotros.- le dijo besándola en la mejilla. Luego fue corriendo a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras se besaban.

Cat abrazó fuertemente a su hermano. No se dijeron nada, no hacía falta. Mark acarició su cara y la dejó ir.

Después de eso, Cat y Vincent fueron cada uno al encuentro del otro. Bob, Dana y Heather, emprendieron el camino hacia la pasarela por la que subirían. Angus les estaba esperando. Bob llevaba las dos maletas de Cat.

Mark y Evan se retiraron unos pasos y empezaron a charlar en voz muy baja. Querían darles la mayor intimidad posible.

Vincent metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chaquetón… la volvió a sacar y cuando la abrió, Cat vio que llevaba el colgante con la gema…

\- Te lo dejaste en la cama… No recordaba que al final te lo quitaste..

Cat sonrió.

\- Si creo que me lo quite después de….- se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Vincent asintió.

\- Si….después de...-tragó saliva pensando en lo que habían vivido la noche pasada.

Cat le cogió la mano.

\- Ultimamente me gusta sentir que se mueven.- le dijo, luego lo miró y añadió-. Pero, ponmelo...- Vincent se lo puso y los dos miraron como la gema se colocaba encima de su vientre.

\- Me alegro de haber puesto esa cadena tan larga… es perfecto para ti… y mientras no necesite a la bestia...

\- Si, mientras no la necesites.. - dijo sonriendo ella-. Es perfecto... pero lo guardaré… no creo que les haga mucha gracia verme con una gema como esta en la isla.- dijo sonriendo.

Vincent también sonrió y asintió.

Acto seguido se miraron a los ojos.

Cat le acarició la cara y él cogió su mano cerrando los ojos. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

\- No te olvides que vas a estar siempre en mi pensamiento..- le dijo intentando no llorar-. Este sacrificio lo hacemos para poder ser felices… felices de verdad… nosotros y nuestros hijos, sin nadie que pueda nunca volver a hacernos daño.

Vincent no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz, hundiendo su cara en su hombro.

\- Siempre has sido más fuerte que yo Catherine Chandler.- le dijo y Cat notó que estaba llorando-. Siempre….- levantó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. Cat empezó a besarlo.

El la agarró con fuerza de la cintura y la elevó hasta llegar a su altura. Se besaron con pasión, como si en esos besos pudieran condensar todo el amor, la ternura y el deseo, que sentían el uno por el otro…

La voz de Angus se oyó detrás de ellos llamando a Cat para que viniera ya. El barco iba a zarpar.

Vincent despacio la bajó al suelo, sin dejar de besarla. Cat se separó para volver a mirarlo. Cogió sus manos entre las suyas y se las besó, apoyando su frente en ellas unos segundos. Vincent besó su pelo.

\- Te quiero... .- le dijo, con la voz rota por la pena.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

\- Te quiero…

No era necesario decir nada más.

Juntaron sus labios una vez más y Cat se apartó de él, echando a correr hacia la pasarela.

No quería mirar atrás, no podía mirar atrás… si lo hacía no podría irse. Cuando llegó hasta allí, Bob la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, se refugió en ellos llorando desconsolada.

Lentamente subieron, mientras Vincent miraba como su mujer se perdía de su vista, en las entrañas del inmenso barco. Las lágrimas caían ahora sin freno por sus mejillas. Mark y Evan llegaron hasta él y se colocaron uno a cada lado. Ninguno dijo nada. Mark apretó con fuerza su hombro y mantuvo su mano ahí.

Se mantuvieron juntos y en silencio, hasta que el barco, se perdió en el horizonte.

\- Se ha ido…- se dijo a sí mismo Vincent. Las lágrimas habían pasado, pero el dolor de la ausencia se agarró a él con fuerza.

\- Estará bien, Vincent, papá no dejara que le pase nada… nunca…

\- Y Heather tampoco.- añadió Evan-. Defenderá a su hermana con su propia vida, si fuera necesario

Vincent agachó la cabeza.

\- Confiemos que no tenga que llegar a eso…- le dijo cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza.

Evan sonrió y suspiró.

\- Yo también...- le dijo.

Mark se volvió para hablar con ellos.

\- Bueno, supongo que yo también debo despedirme de vosotros dos….- miró un momento hacia el mar-. Yo no estoy capacitado para luchar en la batalla que vais a empezar… pero me encargare de ser vuestro enlace con el director Reagan, con la fiscalía y con Murray… Hemos acordado que me llamara puntualmente para darme noticias de cómo va la investigación allí.

Vincent se encogió de hombros.

\- Entonces no hace falta que te despidas….

El negó con la cabeza.

\- Si… quiero pasar todo lo desapercibido que pueda…. ¿Quién dice que no van a venir a por mí, también?... seguro que ya saben quién soy… y como dijo mi padre y Cat, no podéis tener distracciones. Debéis preocuparos solo de vosotros mismos y de lo que tenéis que hacer…

\- ¿Y dónde vas a ir?.- le preguntó Evan, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

Mark suspirando se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogió de hombros.

\- Exactamente, no lo sé… me moveré mucho… cuando tenga noticias prometo llamaros…. Pero no esperéis que sea pronto. Por lo que hemos estado leyendo la trama está bien urdida….- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-…. Todavía no hemos averiguado el fin de todo esto….sabemos algunas cosas, pero no son suficientes.

Vincent apretó los puños con rabia.

\- Ethan debería decírnoslo, pero no es posible… solo Lynn puede lograrlo. Cuanto más lo observo más creo que nos está engañando a todos….

Los tres callaron pensando en lo que Vincent acababa de decir. ¿Podría ser verdad que el hibrido estuviera jugando con ellos?

Vincent y Mark pensaron enseguida lo mismo.: toda la gente de los túneles estaba en peligro si así fuese… Solo Lynn era ahora su esperanza, para evitar eso y para que la investigación tomase un nuevo giro. Un giro que les permitiera avanzar….

Evan empezó a andar hacia la salida de los muelles, Mark lo siguió y Vincent después de echar un último vistazo al lugar por el que había desaparecido el barco en donde iba su mujer, hizo lo mismo.

Los tres fueron andando cabizbajos hasta que llegaron a la calle. Mark le dio la mano a Evan, después se acercó a su cuñado.

\- Te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir: estaré pendiente de tu familia… confiemos que no vayan a por ellos, pero si lo hacen, hare todo lo posible por protegerlos

Vincent lo cogió de los hombros.

-Si eso ocurre y si la cosa se pone fea… llévalos a los túneles... ¿de acuerdo?

Mark asintió.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo y después empezó a andar hacia la avenida para coger un taxi…aunque no tenía todavía muy claro a donde le diría que fuese…

Antes de alejarse demasiado, se giró hacia ellos, que seguían observándolo.

\- ¡Patearles el culo y acabar con ellos!…- les dijo, sonriendo-. Os avisare si pasa algo...

\- Y yo, si Ethan acaba hablando...

Mark asintió, y esta vez, ya, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás se marchó.

Cuando ya no lo vieron, Evan se giró hacia Vincent.

\- Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?.- le dijo impaciente-. Cuanto antes acabemos con ellos, antes volveremos a verlas.

Vincent sonrió. Era cierto, e iba a ser en lo único en lo que pensara a partir de ahora, en volver a verla cuanto antes. Todos los otros futuros que se habían presentado en su mente fueron descartados de inmediato… solo pensaría en que quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

\- De acuerdo. - le dijo a Evan - . Vamos a correr un poco...

Evan lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿Correr?... Solo eso...- le dijo ligeramente decepcionado.

Vincent soltó una carcajada, y aunque le dolió hacerlo, no pudo evitarlo.

\- A partir de ahora, entenderás de verdad el sentido de la palabra "correr"... y para que lo sepas, ellos lo hacen mucho más rápido que yo… Te echo una carrera hasta el puente….

Y después de decir eso Vincent desapareció de su vista…. Pero, Evan, pudo oír en su cerebro la voz de él, diciéndole…"concéntrate, cree en ello y tu cuerpo hará el resto"… lo mismo que le había dicho Stuart, cuando le enseñó a potenciar sus habilidades…

Y después de oírlo, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Evan, y desapareció detrás de él.

 **Continuara….**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo XX**

El viaje duró 10 días.

La tripulación del mercante los trató con cortesía y educación y les dejó que se movieran con libertad por la zona destinadas a ellos. Para hacérselo más ameno el capitán les enseñó el puente de mandos y las maquinas, pero aun así a Cat se le hizo increíblemente largo e increíblemente triste.

Heather tampoco tenía ganas de hacer visitas turísticas por el navío pero aun así, tirando de la antigua Heather, hizo lo posible para no se deprimieran demasiado en el viaje.

Hablaron de lo muchas cosas durante las larga veladas que seguían a las cenas, y se dieron cuenta de que iba a ser muy difícil estar tan lejos de ellos, cuando se estaban jugando lo que se estaban jugando.

Llegaron al puerto un martes por la tarde de finales de Enero. Era noche cerrada y Cat recordaría siempre, el frio que sintió nada más asomar la nariz en la cubierta.

Volvió a entrar rápidamente en el camarote y abrió la maleta que le había dado Rebecca. En ella encontró su abrigo negro y gris, y algunas de sus chaquetas de lana gruesa. Sacó el abrigo para ponérselo y al desdoblarlo vio que había algo dentro, envuelto en un pañuelo de color burdeos... el pañuelo de Rebecca.

Se sentó en la cama con cuidado de no golpear la cabeza en la cama de Heather que estaba encima de la suya, y cogió el bulto. Quitó el pañuelo con cuidado y se lo puso en el cuello. Por lo que acababa de ver le iba a venir muy bien. Si allí hacia tanto frio y humedad, no quería ni imaginar, lo que sería al llegar a la isla.

Lo que ese pañuelo envolvía era un cuaderno.

Un cuaderno de los que le gustaban a Rebecca, del color del pergamino viejo. Muy similar a aquellos que había ido escribiendo hacia tantos años... Lo abrió y vio la letra fina y delicada de su antepasada, en una nota suelta:

 _Catherine,_

 _No puedo dejar que te vayas sin que leas esto... Ellos te lo deberían haber contado hace mucho, pero en el fondo tienen miedo a que su última esperanza desaparezca._

 _Por favor, Cat despeja tu mente de prejuicios y ábrela a un mundo diferente, con sentimientos de pertenencia y orgullo. Hacia un linaje como jamás conocerás... tal vez, así comprendas y no les juzgues por las decisiones tomadas._

 _Piensa siempre, leas lo que leas, que jamás te harán daño, ni a ti ni a tus bebes... y mucho menos a Vincent, porque para ellos, es como un hijo…_

 _Sé que puedes hacerlo…_

 _Con infinito cariño…_

 _Rebecca..._

Dejó la nota encima de la cama y, con creciente interés, empezó a leer el cuaderno.

 _Noche del 11 de octubre de 2014…._

 _Querida Catherine:_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo me queda, pero creo que va a ser poco, muy poco._

 _Antes de desaparecer para siempre, quiero que sepas toda la verdad de lo que realmente es vivir la vida que te ha tocado._

 _Cada día estoy más convencida de que estas predestinada para algo increíble, pero tienes que saber exactamente qué es lo que es._

 _Hay cosas, que hace mucho tiempo, se me prohibió que escribiera sobre ellas, e incluso que hablará sobre ellas, pero ahora, por alguna razón, sueño con ello todos los días._

 _Siempre he creído en la señales del destino y estoy segura, de que ésta, lo es._

 _Ahora me acabo de despertar y creo que es el mejor momento para empezar esta historia…_

 _Crepúsculo, Isla de Skye, solsticio de verano de 1827_

 _…Esta historia empieza una tarde fría de junio, en un tortuoso camino que llevaba a los acantilados del pequeño pueblo costero donde vivíamos._

 _Aun puedo sentir la mano de Duncan sobre la mía, mientras caminábamos por él, y las pequeñas y afiladas piedras que se clavaban en la planta de mis pies, a pesar de llevar los zapatos de piel negros, que me regalo mi hermano Edward, justo antes de emprender el viaje…._

-¡ Catherine! .- la voz de Bob llamando a la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad. Cerró el libro de golpe y lo metió en la maleta tapado con una de las chaquetas.

Fue a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? .- le preguntó a su padre.

\- Vamos a desembarcar, ya... Angus ha bajado al puerto y ha visto a Murray. Nos espera a pie de escalinata. ¿Lo tienes todo preparado?

Ella asintió.

\- Entonces, vayámonos… Estoy deseando pisar tierra firme.

Cat cerró la maleta de Rebecca, y se la dio a Bob, mientras que ella llevaba la suya.

\- Heather y Dana estaban bajando cuando las he dejado. Nos esperaran en el coche...- le indicó.

Se despidieron del capitán y bajaron del barco.

Murray salió a saludarles. Cogió rápidamente las maletas y las metió en el maletero del monovolumen de 7 plazas.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa... No me fio de este ambiente tan tranquilo...- miró a Bob -. Han detectado mucho movimiento de coches en Convington House... dicen que había una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños del heredero, pero viendo las fotos que han conseguido sacar... Los invitados no tenían pinta de jóvenes de la aristocracia británica... más bien de asesinos a sueldo...

\- ¿Crees que lo saben?

Murray movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- No lo sé... pero seguro que se preguntan dónde puede estar escondida Cat... y no dejaran ninguna posibilidad por investigar... ¿alguna novedad por parte de Erik y Vincent?

Bob negó con la cabeza.

\- No... Nada... todo sigue igual... van a ir al lugar donde mataron a Gerald, pero estaban esperando a que Ethan dijese algo…

Murray asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos...

Cat se había metido en el coche, nada más darle la maleta a Bob. Angus en el asiento de al lado del conductor ajustaba el GPS.

Murray entró en el coche y Bob hizo lo mismo sentándose en el asiento de las parte de atrás. El pelirrojo escoces se giró para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y encendió el motor del coche.

\- Nos vamos...

Cat asintió mientras veía como el puerto y el barco donde habían venido se iba alejando poco a poco.

Recordó el libro de Rebecca y se prometió a si misma leerlo nada más llegar allí... Si lo había metido en la maleta tenía que significar algo muy importante y por lo que acababa de leer, nadie debía saber que lo estaba leyendo

Llegaron a Mallaigh un día después. Se turnaron para conducir y no hubo altercados durante el camino.

Pararon a descansar en pequeños pueblos y durmieron en un acogedor hotel de uno de ellos. Cat pudo ver in sito la maravilla que era el paisaje inglés.

A pesar del frio, de la nieve, de la niebla, había algo mágico en todo ello, que le hizo de bálsamo para paliar de alguna manera la lejanía de su marido...

Viendo el amanecer sentada en el capo del coche, con un café caliente en la mano, solo pudo pensar en lo que le gustaría que estuviese allí con ella y que toda su vida fuera diferente.

Condujeron todo el día y llegaron a última hora de la tarde al puerto.

Aparcaron lo más lejos que pudieron del embarcadero, y Angus salió a dar una vuelta, para saber si tendrían problemas para coger el ultimo ferry que salía en media hora. Cat lo vio, alejarse coche, marcando un número en su móvil.

Salieron todos y cogieron las maletas. Hacia un frio horrendo y además se estaba empezando a echar la niebla.

Dana miró preocupada, mientras la veía bajar, para acabar envolviéndolos a todos.

\- Puede ser una ventaja o un inconveniente, casi nadie nos vera, pero no sabremos si viene alguien.- les dijo, y todos asintieron.

Heather se acercó a ella

-Tengo ganas de llegar. Me está pareciendo demasiado fácil y eso no me gusta.. .- dijo cogiendo su maleta y la de Cat.

A los pocos minutos, llegó Angus. Cogió su bolsa de viaje y les dijo que habían comprado ya los pasajes para la isla y que no había visto nada digno de mención.

\- Debemos irnos ya... nos esperan en el embarcadero, para llevarnos al Castillo Macleod. Lleva tiempo sin que nadie viva allí, pero nos lo están preparando. La familia de Erik que es la heredera, junto con lo que queda de la de Stuart, prefieren vivir en el pueblo. Es más práctico, pero hace años que fue restaurado y casi parece un hotelito de lujo... eso sí, os aviso, los primeros días no serán muy cálidos...- se giró para despedirse de Murray.

El agente de Scotland Yard había llamado a su superior inmediato, para decir, que habían llegado sin novedad, a coger el Ferry.

\- Gracias por la ayuda... Nos mantendremos en contacto...- le dijo Angus, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

\- No es nada... os llamaré en cuanto sepamos algo de lo que está pasando aquí.. Mis superiores están investigando ahora, con la dedicación de la que antes adolecían, las fundaciones benéficas en las que participa Lord Chester y en algunos centros de investigación que están bajo su control... Lo dicho, os llamaré...

Se metió otra vez en el coche y echando marcha atrás, salió de la calle donde había aparcado, para coger la carretera que lo llevaba al sur.

Vieron cómo se iba y cuando desapareció entre la niebla, Angus, les pidió que le siguieran... Fueron andando despacio, descubriendo el lugar a media que lo hacían, ya que la niebla era ya tan densa, que apenas veían tres metros delante de ellos.

Lo primero que vieron del embarcadero, fueron las luces del ferry que ya había atracado y se disponía a emprender su último viaje a la isla por hoy.

Algunas personas, conocedoras mejor del lugar, los fueron adelantando para evitar perderlo.

Llegaron a la pasarela y subieron por ella. Angus miró a la cabina del capitán con disimulo y subiéndose el cuello de su abrigo. Intuía que trabajaba para ellos desde hacía años. Confió en que todavía no hubieran dado la voz de alarma...

…. pero se dio cuenta que se había equivocado en cuanto todos subieron a bordo.

En la intensa niebla que rodeaba la cubierta aparecieron dos puntos amarillos, otro mas.. tres híbridos les estaban esperando. Poco a poco fueron hacia ellos y se hicieron visibles. Tres hombres aparecieron, dos de ellos transformados en bestias, mientras que el otro, vestido con uniforme, supieron enseguida era el encargado del Ferry.

Los ojos de Angus, se volvieron inmediatamente rojos.

\- Sera mejor que vuelvan a bajar del barco.-les dijo el que hacía de capitán-. Tengo órdenes estrictas de llevarlos de vuelta a Londres... la Sra. Keller tiene que llegar entera, los demás, no es necesario.- le dijo sonriendo.

Los dos híbridos convertidos se acercaron a ellos e intentaron coger a Cat del brazo, pero Angus se puso inmediatamente en medio.

Se transformó rápidamente en otro lobo, de pelo color ceniza, y los miró con sus increíbles ojos rojos.

Los híbridos se acercaron más a él dispuesto a pelear contra el berseker, mientras que el capitán del Ferry, sacaba una pistola del bolsillo de su chaqueta y les hacía señas a los demás para que bajaran del barco.

Bob palpó la que en el llevaba en bolsillo de su abrigo e iba a sacarla, dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de defender a su hija, cuando de repente, vio un montón de pequeñas luces rojas en la distancia.

\- ¿Dios mío que es eso?..- no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta

Todos los demás se giraron para ver lo que Bob estaba viendo.

Desde el fondo el ferry esas luces rojas iban llegando a ellos. Dana empezó a contarlas pero no pudo porque se movían deprisa.

En un momento, estaban rodeados.

El lobo desapareció y en su lugar Angus empezó reír.

Los híbridos miraron hacia todos los lados. Solo podían ver esos ojos rojos y eso no les gustaba… ¿quiénes estaban detrás de ellos?... y si eran lo que creían, eran demasiados.

El capitán seguía apuntándoles, pero aprovechando el estupor que a este le estaban causando los recién llegados, Dana se acercó a él, decidida y de manotazo se la quitó, arrojándola lejos... Bob la cogió enseguida del suelo.

El ruido de la pistola al chocar con el suelo hizo que todos miraran hacia allí. Algunos de los dueños de los ojos rojos, salieron de la niebla y al verlos, los tres empleados del Consorcio, se fueron replegando hasta llegar a la pasarela. La fueron bajando de espaldas hasta llegar a tierra firme. Cuando eso pasó Angus quitó el amarre y oyeron como alguien subía las escaleras hacia la cabina de control.

\- No os atreváis a poner un pie aquí o no saldréis vivos...- les gritó Angus desde el barco.

El motor se puso en marchar y poco a poco, se fueron alejando de la costa.

Cat recordó siempre la impresión que le causó saber que sus salvadores habían sido la propia gente de la isla, tocada con el don, que algunos tenían. Ellos habían permanecido ocultos por la niebla como simples pasajeros, esperando actuar si hiciese falta, y desde luego la hizo.

Durante el viaje tuvo siempre una sensación extraña de familiaridad y recordó cierto sueño, que había tenido unos días atrás, donde iba navegando por un mar de niebla, con gente a la que no conocía.

Llegaron a la isla y lejos de levantarse la niebla era todavía más densa.

La alguna de la gente del Ferry, después de saludar afectuosamente a Angus, les ayudaron a entrar en un todoterreno negro y los llevaron por una sinuosa carretera a su destino.

\- Es una pena que hayáis llegado de noche y con esta niebla… el paisaje de este lugar es lo más cercano al cielo que puede existir en el mundo.- les dijo el berseker, orgulloso de que así fuera mientras lo decía, mientras conducía -…. Pero, bueno, tendréis tiempo de verlo.. y ya me diréis, si es verdad.

Cat miró por la ventana y solo pudo ver el blanco extraño de la niebla, en un mar de oscuridad.

A la hora más o menos, Angus paró el vehículo en un camino sin asfaltar.

Les dijo que fueran bajando, y cuando, lo hicieron les indico que le siguieran.

No podían ver nada delante de ellos, pero aun así lo hicieron.

Cat se quedó detrás del grupo, llevando su maleta. La canción de Sam Smith vino a su mente otra vez…. "The lonely hour."… sin lugar a dudas lo era… y sintió a perentoria necesidad de coger la mano de Vincent, en ese momento, de sentir su poderosa presencia, cerca de ella y de oír su voz diciendo su nombre.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo, entonces, una ráfaga de aire que le movió el pelo. Los abrió, y sin esperarlo, vio el castillo entre la niebla… Apenas una almenas se intuían, y un puente de piedra que daba a una enorme puerta de madera.

-¡Dios Mío!- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras, andaba despacio detrás de los demás.

Era como entrar dentro de una historia, una historia que se remontaba muchos siglos atrás y que por designios del destino la había llevado, a ella, una mujer de Nueva York, a formar parte de ella. Pero Cat sentía que faltaba algo… faltaba él… Su nombre escapó de su boca mientras se adentraba en el puente de piedra…

\- Vincent….- dijo esperando, que estuviera donde estuviera, una parte de él, la pudiese oír.

* * *

\- "Vincent"…

\- ¿Catherine..?

Se paró en seco, mientras recorría la primera planta del lugar donde habían llevado a Gerald cuando lo secuestraron y lo mataron. Le había parecido oír la voz de su mujer, en el profundo silencio del lugar, diciendo su nombre. Dio una vuelta sobre si mismo, pero no, no podía ser… Agachó la cabeza, melancólico. Quizás el ambiente fantasmagórico de ese sitio le estaba afectando…

Los días habían ido pasando lentos pero intensos para él, desde que vio a Cat entrar en ese barco.

Hablaban siempre que podían por teléfono, pero aun así, su ausencia era una losa que pesaba sobre él, constantemente, y eso que tener a Evan a su cargo, y enseñarle en lo que se había convertido, le hacía estar alerta y despierto.

El sexto sentido que se había despertado en Evan cuando notó que Ethan había entrado en el apartamento de Heather, no había desaparecido después de inyectarle el nuevo y completo suero. Lo probaron una noche que Vincent lo llevo cerca del apartamento que compartía con Cat. Desde el tejado de una edificio tres manzanas más al sur, Evan lo sintió. Solo era uno y estaba escondido en un café enfrente de la fachada de la casa. Cuando bajaron a investigar vieron que no quitaba ojo de sus ventanas.

Vincent recordaba haber sentido una rabia enorme al mirar cómo sin apenas molestarse, él y los que eran como él, habían hecho que su mujer tuviera que alejarse de su lado. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos cambiaron de color y fue Evan el que tuvo que calmarlo. No era el momento. Demasiada gente. Ya llegaría la hora en que pagaran por lo que habían hecho.

En definitiva, esa prueba les sirvió para comprobar lo útil que les iba a ser Evan. Jt pensaba que en su afán por tenerlo controlado, Morgan le había dado, en pequeñas dosis, una formulación muy parecida a la de "sus" híbridos... y puede que fuera verdad, porque ninguno de ellos, a pesar del nuevo suero de Jt, podía sentirlo.

Al contar con Evan tenían ciertas ventajas… y por eso se encontraban allí ahora.

Erik quiso ir enseguida, donde había matado a Gerald. Necesitaba saber que ocurría ahí.

Al poco tiempo de llegar, Evan, les dijo que no tenían de que preocuparse. No había ningún hibrido.

Vincent se adentró el primero en la enorme planta baja del edificio y lo estaba recorriendo despacio, cuando creyó oír a Cat.

A los pocos segundos, oyó pasos detrás de él y vio como Erik, Samuel y Evan se acercaban. Intentó dejar a un lado esa voz y siguió inspeccionando el lugar.

Al fondo de la primera gran sala por la que pasaron, toda llena todavía de sillones y sofás desvencijados, encontraron una gran escalera de piedra. Subieron los escalones que los llevaron a la planta alta.

Allí vieron una cosa extraña. Un buen montón de sillas y sillones se encontraba, en medio del gran salón, formando círculos concéntricos. Los cuatro se acercaron a ellos preguntándose qué significado tendría.

Vincent sin apenas darse cuenta apoyo las manos en el respaldo de una de las sillas, y una imagen borrosa llegó a su mente… podía ver, como si estuviera sentado en asiento, como un abuelo se marcaba un gran discurso.

Intentó fijar la imagen, pero no pudo. Era como si pasara a toda velocidad. Solo tuvo constancia de la última de las filas, la más alejada del centro. Estaba llena de híbridos.

Siguió haciendo esfuerzos para entender lo que decían, pero esa inútil. Era todo demasiado borroso…

Erik propuso bajar al sótano, después de inspeccionar esa planta.

Volvieron a bajar a la primera y luego bajaron a la planta estaba dedicada al personal.

Allí todo estaba todavía más sucio y abandonado. Fueron de sala en sala, descubriendo que tenía tres cocinas distintas, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña habitación con una mesa de madera grande en el centro. Hasta ahí no había nada extraño, hasta que al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que estaba llena de sangre.

Pelos pelirrojos estaban repartidos por doquier. No tuvieron duda de que lo le hicieron a Gerald se lo hicieron allí, y desde luego no fueron muy cuidadosos con la sangre.

Vincent no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto. De repente, Evan los llamo desde una habitación cercana:

\- Venid a ver esto….

Los tres entraron y vieron un bulto extraño en el suelo. Cuando se acercaron vieron que eran los restos de un cadáver. Huesos y poco más.

Evan se acercó y lo examinó.

\- le han destrozado la cara de un disparo… .- vio innumerables marcas a los huesos-. Le han hecho muchas otros cosas, peros supongo que cuando ya estaba muerto. Tal vez, algo parecido a lo de vuestro amigo.

Erik se acercó para verlo mejor. Mientras que Vincent observaba la pequeña habitación. Vio una silla con correas en una esquina y un buen montón de jeringuillas desechables en el suelo.

Siguió observando y en un rincón dentro de una cesta encontró un puñado de ropa. Lo cogió y fue separando cada prenda.

A pesar de la porquería incrustada en el no había ninguna de duda de que era uniforme de Raikers. Vincent los conocía bien.

Buscó un número de que había en la parte delantera y al final lo encontró.

Estuvo pensando un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era ese hombre. No le haría falta cotejarlo, con lo expedientes de los reclusos.

Se giró hacia sus compañeros y dijo enseñándoles el mono naranja:

\- ¡Qué alguien llame a la policía, creo que ya hemos encontrado a Aaron Baker!…

Samuel cogió su teléfono y marcó el número del director Reagan, inmediatamente.

Vincent vio como lo hacía y añadió:

\- …yo me encargaré de llamar a su hija..

No encontraron nada más en todo el edifico, pero Vincent no pudo quitarse de la mente lo que había visto la tocar esa silla. El abuelo tenía que ser Lord Chester y lo que les decía tenía que estar relacionado con lo que tramaban.

Esa noche entre sueños Vincent recordó palabras que en su momento le parecido oír pero no entendió… aunque sin saberlo, quedaron grabadas en su cerebro:

"Alguien tiene que tomar la responsabilidad de decidir quién va a vivir y quien va a morir…. Le daremos una nueva oportunidad a los hombres… los que mueran sabrán, que han muerto por un fin que es más grande que ellos…. Todos los aquí presentes estamos en esa elite que sobrevivirá e iniciara el camino hacia una nueva era de la humanidad…""

Se despertó de golpe con la seguridad de que se les estaba escapando el tiempo. No podían esperar más.

* * *

Lynn entró en la habitación de Vincent despacio, no quería interrumpir su escritura. Le encantaba verlo tan concentrado.

Había estado dándole vueltas y se dio cuenta de que no podía, hacer lo que tenía que hacer sin haber hablado antes con él… quería que de alguna forma supiera lo que estaba empezando a significar para ella… a pesar de todo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?..- le preguntó, cuando vio que levantaba la cabeza del cuaderno, al oír sus pasos.

El dejó la pluma y se levantó rápidamente.

\- Por supuesto... ¿Ocurre algo con él?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No… no… es solo que…

Vincent le ofreció su sillón y ella lo aceptó. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Lynn se retiró su melena rubia de la cara, mirando al suelo.

\- Solo quería agradecerte todo lo que habéis hecho por mí…..- cogió aire ante de seguir y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo-. Os habéis convertido en una familia para mí..

Vincent iba a decir algo pero ella se lo impidió.

\- No...Déjame terminar… no tardare mucho, tengo que irme enseguida. .- se pasó la lengua por los labios-. No podemos esperar mucho más, lo sabes... tengo que tomar decisiones y será pronto…

Vincent agachó la cabeza, disgustado.

Ella se levantó de la silla y se sentó a su lado cogiendo sus manos.

\- Solo quería que supieras que….pase lo que pase… eres muy importante ahora mismo en mi vida….- Vincent levantó la cabeza y ella lo miró a los ojos-. No querría perderte…

Vincent cerró los ojos y suspiró.

\- No me gusta nada de todo esto…. – le dijo-. Es importante pero no puedo… no quiero que te pase nada…

Con cierto temor acarició la cara de ella.

\- Yo no puedo pedirte nada, Lynn… no puedo ofrecerte lo que él te puede ofrecer…

Ella cogió su enorme mano y la apretó contra su mejilla.

\- No digas eso...

\- Si, Lynn.- elevó su tono de voz-. Si….- se levantó y empezó a andar como un león enjaulado-. Soy consciente de mis….- no terminó la frase-. …pero, te diré algo, si te hace daño, da igual la forma… lo mataré…

Lynn cerró los ojos. No tenía claro que quisiera ver muerte a Ethan… pero sabía que Vincent le importaba más… o no?...

\- No me hará daño, lo sé… pero tenemos que tensar la situación o todo se enquistará y acabara con nuestra paciencia, y con nosotros….

Vincent se dio la vuelta. No soportaba oírle defenderlo.

Lynn intuyendo lo que le molestaba se acercó a el y le acarició la espalda.

\- No puedo engañarte y decirte que no me siento atraída por él… -siguió acariciándolo mientras lo rodeaba-. Lo que siento por ti es mucho más profundo.- le dijo mientras acariciaba su brazo y se colocaba en frente de él.

\- Lynn, por favor… es imposible…

Ella no se rindió.

\- No lo fue con Cathy, ¿verdad?..

El no esperaba que le dijera eso... pero era cierto, con Cathy todo fue posible...

Lynn siguió hablando mientras se ponía de puntillas.

\- Tú puedes dar todo lo que cualquier hombre pude dar… e incluso más….

Y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos lo besó en los labios. Vincent se sorprendió, pero se dejó llevar y la besó y abrazó, como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía… Cathy había sido la última... y la única….

Se separaron juntando sus frentes.

Lynn lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y sonriendo con pena, salió de la habitación.

* * *

Vincent se quedó en la entrada del túnel. Lynn entró y fue hacia Ethan con un cigarro en la mano, se lo encendió y se le dio. El olor a tabaco inundó el lugar. Vincent la miró durante unos segundos más sin cambiar su expresión. Llevaba toda la tarde con él….apenas hablaba, se limitaba a estudiarlo… no podía encontrar un punto débil. En más de una ocasión pensó en matarlo… a sangre fría sin darle una oportunidad para defenderse… no se la merecía….

Ethan lo miraba fijamente igual que Vincent a él… tampoco hablaba, pero entonces vio que una sonrisa se formaba en su boca:

\- Sé dónde habéis llevado a tu maravillosa mujer... ..- le dijo despacio. Vincent no movió un musculo, pero se sorprendió…. No había hecho ninguna referencia a ello en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que ella se fue. Ni a él ni a Lynn -. ¿Crees no que se enteraran?... posiblemente ya estarán cogiendo lo que quieren… .- se echó a reír-. Debería darte vergüenza no haber sido capaz de cuidarla... tú con todo ese poder desperdiciado que tienes… ni para cuidar de tu mujer vales, . - miró a Lynn que permanecía a su lado -. Yo jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciese daño… las arrancaría las tripa con mis propias manos... pero tú… eres patético….

La rabia llenó a Vincent por dentro, sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y se cara se transformó, fue hacia el rápidamente. Ethan hizo lo mismo y ambos se encontraron, en el lugar donde las cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto a la pared se tensaron al máximo… Vincent solo pensaba que con una sus garras podrían abrirle el cuello y ver como se desangraba… Levantó su brazo asqueado y deseoso que eso se convirtiese en realidad pero tuvo que parar porque Lynn se puso delante del hibrido. Enfrentándose a él, con los ojos amarillos y una expresión de fiereza en el rostro que el jamás había visto.

Vincent supo que lo iba a defender pasase, lo que pasase.

Se echó hacia atrás y empezó a cambiar nuevamente.

\- ¡Lynn! ¡No puedes hacer esto! No puedes defenderlo de esta manera! .-se acercó a ella y le gritó en la cara-. ¡Si sigues así acabaremos encadenándote a su lado!

Con la cara desencajada por la rabia y sintiendo los ojos de Ethan pegados a él, salió de la cueva, hacia el túnel…y mientras lo hacía, su expresión cambio, y sonrió… Le dijo en voz alta a Hugh que tenía que hablar de algo importante y que solo sería un momento. Se fueron túnel adelante hacia la sala de los vientos, esperando que Ethan cayese en la trampa.

Lynn se apartó un poco de él en cuanto notó que los demás se habían ido de la puerta de túnel.

Empezó a hablar muy bajo con gesto compungido.

\- No puedes mantener esa actitud más tiempo o Vincent acabara haciendo una locura…. .-le dijo preocupada.

Ethan, que había cambiado, en cuanto Vincent salió, volvió a sonreír abiertamente.

\- No seas tonta... él jamás me hará daño.. ..- estiró las cadenas-. Al contrario, yo seré quien se encargue de él cuando llegue el momento….- se quedó mirando hacia la salida del túnel-. No se merece ser lo que es… no está preparado para aceptar su superioridad…. – después de decir esto se giró hacia Lynn. La expresión de su rostro cambio radicalmente-. Pero tú, tú si estás preparada….- se acercó poco a poco a ella.

Lynn no pudo evitar que su respiración de acelerar al verlo venir.

\- Tu y yo juntos seriamos perfectos….-levantó sus musculosos brazos al cielo-. Tú y yo seriamos los reyes…. Dos bestias unidas… Debemos irnos de aquí y empezar a construir nuestro destino.. .- la miró-. Ellos te utilizan, pero en el fondo te temen… no puedes seguir aquí… y yo tampoco…

Lynn lo miró fijamente, mientras hablaba del poder que alcanzarían juntos

De verdad se lo creía. No detecto engaño, ni falsedad en su voz… Lo creía de verdad… Observó sus rasgos finos, su barba escasa y de color castaño claro, sus penetrantes ojos rasgados que la miraban como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Al pensar eso apartó la vista... ¡No!, había alguien que la había mirado igual, pero con unos ojos azules limpios y acogedores… Ojos que reflejaban empatía y respeto…y celos…. y deseo… el mismo sentimiento que los ojos de Ethan, pero había grandes diferencias entre uno y otro…y entonces, fue consciente de su condena, no podía evitar sentirse atraída por ambos… Las dos caras de una moneda y sentía que las quería a las dos… ¡No, no podía!… Ethan no lo merecía…pero…

Respiró hondo… ya había llegado el momento de poner en práctica su plan… y el destino seria quien decidiese por ella.

\- La única opción para que pudiera huir contigo es que consiga la medicación que me daban en el Baker….Ellos me dan otra, pero apenas hay dosis hechas… Ethan, dependo de ellos…

El levantó los brazos al oírle decir eso. Las cadenas siguieron el movimiento y golpearon el suelo.

\- Yo sé dónde guardan todo lo que sacaron de allí… Lo hacen en dos sitios, pero yo conozco uno… Desde hace tiempo guarda una cantidad considerable de muestras de los experimentos más importantes en su propio ático...

\- ¿Y crees que tendrá lo mío? .- le preguntó interesada.

\- Lo tuyo, lo de la otra mujer…. Lo que nos convirtió en lo que somos. Todo. Había muchas más… pero algunas eran mandadas a Londres, cada pocas semanas..

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- John y yo, acompañábamos a Morgan a hacer los envíos….

Lynn se alejó un poco de él, quería parecer algo reticente. No quería que pareciera fácil.

Ethan se acercó a ella lo que pudo.

\- Nos une algo increíble, no tengas dudas….- sonrió-. Ninguno de los dos ha nacido así, pero el destino nos ha elegido para serlo…- Lynn se acercó un poco más para que llegase a ella, si estiraba bien las cadenas-. Tienes que entender que cuando todo pase, seremos parte de los que estarán en la cima de la civilización… aquellos que por sus especiales características tienen derechos que los demás solo podrán soñar…

Lynn se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a hablar más de lo que verdaderamente quería hacer, pero estaba segura, de que él no era consciente de ello. Solo pensaba en ella.

\- ¿De verdad ,crees que yo merezco eso?.- le dijo haciéndose la ingenua.

Él sonrió abiertamente.

\- Eres perfecta, para compartir todo eso conmigo...- agachó la cabeza -. En toda mi vida jamás he soñado con tener a nadie a mi lado, pero todo ha cambiado….- la levantó de golpe. Sus ojos se volvieron ambarino y Lynn, vio que su cuello se tensionaba de una forma increíble, y de repente… oyó un golpe brusco y vio como las cadenas caían al suelo. Las argollas habían saltado y él estaba libre.

Lynn tragó saliva cuando lo vio venir hasta ella. No pudo hacer nada porque en un segundo estaba abrazándola y besándola. Ella hizo lo mismo y se dejó llevar. No podía romper el hechizo ahora, o no la llevaría a la guarida de Stanley. Además el beso, duro y apasionado, lo gusto mucho… y lo disfruto, aunque al segundo siguiente se sintiera culpable.

Cuando casi sin respiración se pudo separar de él, intentó hablar:

\- ¡Cómo!? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?…. ¿Todo este tiempo has podido soltarte?.- le dijo ella apoyando la mano en su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos.

Ethan sonrió apartándole un mechón de cabello de su frente.

\- Claro que sí, pero quería que esto ocurriese…No esperaba que me cazaran como a un conejo, tú incluida…-. La apretó más a él-. …pero vi claro que tenía una oportunidad de que te dieses cuenta de lo que sentía por ti… y de lo que sentías por mi.

La volvió a besar.

Lynn movio la cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que has aguantado todo esto por mi…?.- no podía entenderlo.

Él sonrió con una sonrisa encantadora, que ella jamás había visto, y la volvió a besar con más delicadeza. Lynn apenas podía respirar, la acababa de desarmar totalmente… Solo pensó en si sería capaz de seguir el plan o acabaría rompiendo el localizador… Intentó evocar la imagen de Vincent la otra noche cuando lo besó… sintió como su corazón y su mente se partían en dos…

\- Claro… ¿porque iba hacerlo si no?... nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida….- le dio una patada a las cadenas-. Y ahora tenemos que irnos… podemos conseguir lo que necesitas en unas horas… pero antes debemos salir de aquí…

La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la entrada del túnel.

\- ¿Sabes cómo salir, verdad?.- le preguntó a ella, sin mirarla.

Ella asintió.

\- Pero Ethan….- le dijo parándose en seco. El hizo lo mismo-. No quiero que hagas daño a nadie...

\- No lo haré, salvo que se pongan en nuestro camino… Ve delante y yo te seguiré…

Lynn asintió y cogiendo su mano, se concentró, tal y como Vincent y Stuart, le habían enseñado y desaparecieron del túnel.

* * *

Jt espero a que el café saliera de la máquina, mientras miraba la hora que era. Cerca de los 8. Vincent le había contado su plan y no podía dejar de estar preocupado. Después de ver lo que le habían hecho a Gerald y lo que habían encontrado en esas putrefactas habitaciones del colegio abandonado, no podía dejar de sentir miedo.

Miedo por todos ellos.

La máquina pitó y pudo coger su café.

Fue revolviendo en azúcar mientras volvía a la habitación de Tess.

Había pasado mala noche. Los puntos del cuello le dolían mucho y habían tenido que darle más medicación…

Jt se dio cuenta de todavía no estaba bien, cuando empezó a oírla gritar por las noches. La angustia y el miedo se veían en sus ojos cuando se despertó. La convicción de que el propio Gabe, la había obligado a matarlo, estaba clavado todavía en su mente. Lo aceptaba…. pero aun así el miedo se mantenía.

El hecho de haberle contado lo de Cat, no ayudaba a que estuviera más relajada, pero ella lo había pedido, cuando vio que solo Vincent iba a verla. Ella les contó todo y el papel, tan importante, que habían tenido Jo y Henry en su historia… solo se guardó para sí, la especial condición de Henry… cuando fuera el momento se lo presentaría a Vincent.. le iba venir muy bien, al marido de su mejor amiga, conocer al forense.

Por todo esto, aparte de lo que le daban para el dolor, habían añadido los ansiolíticos y las pastillas para dormir. Sus heridas iban mejorando pero todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo para poder andar tranquilamente por el hospital.

Cuando llegó la encontró despierta.

\- ¿No me has traído uno?.- Le dijo señalando el café.

Jt sonrió y fue hacia ella. Se sentó en la cama a su lado.

\- No creo que debas….- la besó en la mejilla después de decirlo.

Ella se acercó más a él.

\- Lo sé… era broma...- cogió aire -. ¿Sabes algo más de Cat?...

Jt negó con la cabeza.

\- No… lo último que sé, es que llegaron bien hasta allí… aunque tuvieron algún contratiempo…

Tess suspiró. Cat no sabía nada de lo que le había pasado, por motivos evidentes, pero en cuanto los médicos la despertaron, Jt se lo contó todo, incluyendo el hecho de que seguramente podrían estar en el punto de mira... y se lo agradecía...pero también sentía una rabia tremenda por no haber podido despedirse de ella. ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos!

\- A veces me siento tan mal, estando así…. No valgo para nada.- le dijo a Jt, mientras se recostaba en la almohada-. … yo pensaba que acabar con Gabe me curaría, pero...- cerró los ojos-. … no es así….- lo miró-. Todavía puedo verle suplicándome que lo matase...

\- Lo mejor que pudo hacer.- dijo Jt con rudeza-. No merecía estar vivo después de todo lo que hizo.

Jt se levantó y se asomó a la ventana de la habitación. La vista del rio era espectacular.

Tess mirándolo, no pudo evitar decir:

\- Lo siento mucho... sé que no soy la Tess de la que te enamoraste...

Él se giró y volvió con ella, le tapó la boca con el dedo índice.

\- No… no… no... No se te ocurra decir nunca más eso... Eres mucho mejor y más fuerte...- le tocó la frente-. Solo tienes que metertelo en esa cabeza dura y creértelo de una vez

Tess, sonrió y lo cogió de la camisa para besarlo, pero en ese momento, el teléfono de Jt empezó a sonar. Miró quien era.

Evan.

Desde hacía unos días pasaba parte del tiempo que le dejaba libre Vincent, estudiando su caso en el laboratorio y sacando sus propias conclusiones, sobre la teoría de las especies cruzadas, ¡qué mejor conejillo de indias que uno mismo!

Jt, después de besar rápidamente a Tess, descolgó:

No lo dio tiempo a decir nada:

\- ¡Están aquí, los acabo de sentir!... Son dos... Uno está rondando por la planta baja y el otro está subiendo... y algo me dice que va a por vosotros... ¡Tenéis que salir de aquí!... yo... no sé si podre encargarme de los dos - todavía no tenía demasiada confianza en su mismo-. y no puedo llamar a Vincent… ¡hoy era el día.. ¡ Corred! ¡Salid por la escalera de incendios de la parte norte!... y esconderos en los árboles que dan al rio... Allí no creo que os busquen... intentaré encargarme de los dos…

Sin decir nada más colgó.

Jt se quedó parado mirando el teléfono.

\- Es... Evan... ¡están aquí y creo que vienen a por nosotros!... tenemos que irnos...

Tess sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó el gotero con la medicación y todo lo deprisa que pudo saltó de la cama en busca de su ropa. Encontró un vaquero, un jersey de lana y con las zapatillas del hospital fue hacia la puerta. Le dolía todo pero tenían que irse, ya.

Jt la vio moverse con tanta rapidez a pesar de sus heridas que por el contrario, se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer.

\- ¡Jt reacciona! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡¿Por dónde?!

Su chico reaccionó de golpe a su voz y cogiéndola de la mano salió de la habitación, saliendo por la escalera de incendios de la parte norte.

* * *

Vincent, entró en casa de Rebecca, desde los túneles, como una exhalación. Subió las escaleras en un latido de corazón y entró en el salón.

Rebecca estaba ahí mientras que Erik y Stuart estaban en porche. Notaron que Vincent venía, desde que abrió la puerta las mazmorras, y ya entraban en la casa, cuando paró de correr.

\- Ethan se ha escapado y se ha llevado a Lynn.- les dijo enseguida.

Rebecca se levantó del sofá y fue hacia ellos.

\- ¡Lo ha conseguido! .- exclamó con alegría.

Vincent asintió

\- Sí… es increíble pero si...

Erik le apremió.

\- Saca el móvil…

Vincent le hizo caso y lo cogió del bolsillo de su pantalón. Activó la aplicación y nada más hacerlo, un punto de color amarillo se hizo visible.

Ascendía por 5ª avenida en dirección a Central Park…

Erik miró a Vincent, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Crees que ira ya hacia allí?

El asintió.

\- Estoy seguro, Lynn le ha dejado claro que no puede sobrevivir sin su tratamiento…

Rebecca fue hacia la puerta y se quedó mirando a los tres hombres que contemplaban absortos como el punto se movía deprisa hacia el norte.

\- ¿A que estamos esperando?. - les dijo.

Reaccionaron al instante.

Stuart salió y fue a coger el coche, que milagrosamente se había salvado de la explosión por estar aparcado en la puerta de la casa de Rebecca.

\- Id vosotros dos delante -. Les dijo desde el jardín, mientras cogía a Rebecca de a mano-. … necesitamos velocidad, si queremos que no se escapen… Vincent, ve diciéndome por donde tengo que ir…

Los dos asintieron. Se despidieron, y en abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido en pos del híbrido y de Lynn. Si todo salía bien, esa noche, iban a encontrar la madriguera de la comadreja.

* * *

Mark esperaba en las escaleras del Metropolitan, comiendo un ensalada de cangrejo, a que Emily volviese a entrar en el Museo.

Estaba justo enfrente de él, sentada en uno de los bancos que había en la puerta tomando un café de maquina con una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

Había hecho bien los deberes desde que se despidió de Vincent en el puerto. Le había prometido que vigilaría a su familia y eso estaba haciendo, aparte de ir al despacho del director Reagan cuando este lo llamaba.

Los documentos de Dana, estaban sacando a la luz, un complejo entramado de intereses que en el fondo se reducían a pocas personas… el consorcio… y por lo que parecía, no era solo vender a las bestias al mejor postor, que solía ser un gobierno determinado, o un grupo mafioso, era algo más complejo… pero todavía no sabían muy bien que….

La relación con Londres y con Convington House, estaba a punto de ser probada por Murray, y los hombres que le habían asignado, desde la dirección de la agencia de investigación inglesa, pero todavía necesitaban un juez, que les autorizara a poder entrar en esa cuenta y averiguar a quien pertenecía. El banco no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

No había duda de que la cosa iba lenta, demasiado lenta, pensaba Mark. Quería que su familia, volviese lo antes posible de allí..

Dejó el cuenco de cartón en la escalera y se limpió con una servilleta.

Volvió a mirar con disimulo a la mujer rubia, que sonría a su amiga.

Por de pronto, había demostrado ser precavida y había animado a su hijo Aarón a que se fuera a hacer un curso de salvamento a Los Ángeles. No es que le diese garantías de que no lo pasase nada, pero por lo menos estaría lejos, durante un tiempo.

Se levantó y bajando las escaleras tiró los desperdicios de su comida a la primera papelera.

En ese momento, Emily, con puntualidad casi británica, se levantó y enfiló las escaleras para entrar en el museo, junto con su amiga.

Hacían lo mismo todos los días… A las 7 de tarde hiciese frio o calor y ese día no era demasiado frio, tomaban café fuera, un poco de aire fresco y para dentro, hasta las nueve. Desde que Aaron se había ido a Los Ángeles prácticamente vivía en el museo.

Mark subió las escaleras detrás de ellas, siguiendo sus pasos.

Pero esta vez, se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo no encajaba, porque nada más llegar a la sala, dos tipos con pinta de no haber visto un cuadro en su vida, miraban como Emily entraba por la puerta de los empleados.

Los observó un momento, y vio que hablaban entre ellos. Uno de ellos salió a la sala continua y se llevó la manga del jersey a la boca… ¿Micrófono?.

El otro se movió con pasos lentos, de cuadro a cuadro, entre la gente, mirando de vez en cuando al vigilante de la sala.

El que había salido, entró y al cabo de unos segundos, en la sala de al lado, se oyó un grito. Mark fue hacia allí, lo mismo que el vigilante y parte del público.

Cuando llegó, vio a una chica de unos 20 años desmayada en el suelo. Tenía una brecha en la cabeza. Los vigilantes la rodearon y cogieron sus teléfonos para llamar a seguridad…

De repente, Mark levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta del engaño... ¡Habían dejado la sala con la puerta de los empleados sin vigilancia!

Echó a correr buscando con la mirada a los tipos sospechosos pero no los vio.

¡Mierda! Exclamó entre dientes.

Llegó a la sala y vio como la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse. Llegó justo a tiempo de poder colarse, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Los visitantes indeseados no debían oírle.

Miró a su alrededor. Se había estudiado esos planos mil veces. Estaba seguro de poder recorrerlos como si el también trabajase allí.

Sabia donde trabajaba Emily, y sabía que había dos formas de ir a su despacho: una sencilla y otra más complicada, pero mucho más rápida…

Miró hacia abajo y vio la entrada del sistema de aire… Se agachó e intento sacar la rejilla y lo hizo sin dificultad, porque no estaba atornillada…

Se metió encogiéndose todo lo que pudo, y cuando lo consiguió se sentó y cogió aire con fuerza.

Volvió a coger la rejilla y la apoyó con cuidado en el hueco. No estaba encajada del todo, pero con eso tendría que valer.

Miró hacia los dos lados del conducto.

"Vamos a ello", pensó poniéndose a cuatro patas y empezando a andar hacia su izquierda… No tenía tiempo que perder.

Mientras recorría los apenas 20 metros, que en línea recta le separaban del despacho de la restauradora lo único que hizo fue rezar…pidiendo para que los que hubiera venido a por Emily, fueran hombres de Anthony, y no bestias de Stanley, así, tal vez, tendrían una oportunidad.

* * *

El punto se paró en un lugar de la 45 oeste… fueron hacia allí y cuando llegaron, vieron que era un pequeño edificio de apartamentos.

Vincent iba llamar por teléfono a Rebecca y Stuart pero Erik, le cogió el brazo.

\- No es aquí...- le dijo alejándose del edificio, hasta estar a un par de manzanas de él, mientras Vincent lo miraba extrañado.

\- Eh! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que no es aquí?...

Erik se paró y lo miró muy serio.

\- Ya he visto esto antes... La ha traído a su casa…

\- ¿Aqui se esconde él?..- le dijo Vincent sin comprender…. ..- ¿y por qué….?

De repente lo entendió todo. Agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzado..

\- No puede ser….- dijo.

\- Si, puede ser…. Lo necesitan… Ya os dijo Stuart, que ella acabaría cayendo… aunque nos ayude y sepa cuál es su sitio, no podrá evitarlo… Ethan la ha traído aquí para acabar con sus dudas y probar su lealtad… Es su última prueba, si la pasa, nos llevara hasta él.

A Vincent no le gustaba nada todo esto… Se sentía culpable de haberla utilizado… y no podía dejar de pensar, en que era mejor que Vincent no se enterara de ello.

Erik lo miró, molestó.

\- Eres muy ruidoso, cuando piensas...- le dijo con estoicidad-. No es tu culpa…. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que había y en lo que se metía..- Vincent lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba que se metieran en su mente-. Además….-volvió a mirar al edificio de apartamentos -. Nos está dando tiempo para que estemos más cerca y podamos prepararnos…

Vincent no dijo nada… no le gustaba la forma de hablar de Erik. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Stuart indicándole que fueran a esa dirección, pero que se mantuvieran a unas manzanas de distancia hasta que les avisaran.

* * *

Llegaron a la escalera de incendios y empezaron a bajar a todo la velocidad que podía hacerlo Tess.

Muy dolorida y temiendo que los puntos el cuello se le abriesen intento ir lo más rápida posible, agarrada a la mano de Jt.

Hacía mucho frio esa noche pero ella apenas se daba cuenta. Solo quería poder escapar de los que venían a por ellos.

Llegaron a la calle y saltaron por encima de un montón material de construcción que estaba apilado pegado a la pared, debido a que el hospital estaba en empezando obras de ampliación.

Evan les había dicho que llegaran al bosque al lado del rio. Tal vez allí no los viese… pero no pudieron llegar. Cuando Jt se giró un momento, vio que alguien salía a la escalera por la misma puerta por la que ellos habían salido.

Cogió más fuerte de la mano a su chica y acelero la marcha. Tess a pesar de notar un dolor infernal en el costado, no se quejó y aceleró también. No hacía falta que mirase atrás… sabía lo que Jt acaba de ver.

De repente, cayó del cielo, una bestia justo enfrente de ellos cerrándoles el paso. Había saltado desde la ventana donde Jt lo acababa de ver.

Frenaron de golpe y sin dar a lugar nada más, Jt se dio la vuelta otra vez hacia el hospital. La bestia se limitó a seguir andando detrás de ellos, mientras sonreía complacido….Stanley estaría contento.

Jt y Tess volvieron a llegar al lugar donde estaba el material de construcción. Podían probar a volver a subir… estaban pensando en eso… cuando vieron que el hibrido volvía a aparecer delante de ellos.

De un golpe arrojó a Jt lejos de donde estaban. Este cayó encima de las barras de metal de un andamio. Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo. Milagrosamente no le había hecho mucho daño, se giró y lo vio cogiendo a Tess por su maltrecho cuello, levantándola en el aire. Vió como una mancha roja se empezaba a extender por la venda de ese cuello.

Toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentró en su cerebro…. Y que el hibrido lo mirara mientras sonreía le decía muy a las claras que quería jugar con ellos, no ayudaba a bajar su nivel de ansiedad, aunque no dejaba de ser verdad que no eran rival para él.

Pero no contaba con la capacidad de reacción de un hombre enamorado cuando ve como su mujer, está en peligro.

Cogió una de barras pequeñas del andamio sin montar, que terminaba en punta en uno de los lados, y fue despacio a por él. El hibrido lo estaba esperando. Tiró a Tess al suelo y fue a por Jt. Volvió a golpearle esta vez en el pecho haciendo que la barra cayese al suelo. Salió despedido y pegó con velocidad en la pared del hospital. Cayó desmayado al suelo.

El hibrido ni se molestó en ir a verlo, se giró para llegar a Tess. La encontró donde la había dejado intentando que la hemorragia del cuello no fuese a mas, manteniendo la mano apretada en él. A medida que lo veía llegar se fue arrastrando de espaldas, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible é y ella. Siguió arrastrándose desesperada, pero el hibrido simplemente manteniendo el paso estaba a punto de darle alcance.

Tess no dejaba de mirar hacia donde Jt estaba inconsciente y a la salida de la escalera de incendios… ¿dónde demonios estaba Evan?... si no aparecía ya, los iban a matar a los dos.

El hibrido ya casi podía tocarla…. y entonces su cara se contrajo y un grito de triunfo se oyó detrás de él… Se intentó dar la vuelta… pero no pudo... Se miró el pecho y vio, que una barra de acero, sobresalía por su pecho.

Jt se la clavó más, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía y el hibrido cayó al suelo desplomado.

Al caer el hibrido, Tes vio a Jt mirándolo fijamente, mientras desconcertado se miraba las manos que hacía unos segundos, habían sostenido la barra que lo había matado.

Se acercó lentamente a la bestia y a lo observó, rezando para que todo hubiese acabado. Se fijó en que, por suerte, la improvisada arma le había atravesado el corazón.

Cayó de rodillas y Tess haciendo un esfuerzo, se arrastró para llegar a su lado.

Se colocó delante de él y vio que llevaba una profunda herida en la cabeza. Todo el lado izquierdo de la cara estaba lleno de sangre. Lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz...

Al sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, Jt reaccionó. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y vio que estaba a punto desmayarse.

\- ¡No… no, Tess, quédate conmigo!

Se puso de pie rápidamente, y a pesar de sentir como todo su cuerpo se quejaba por el dolor de los dos golpes de la bestia, la cogió en brazos, agarrándose ella a su cuello a duras penas, y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Tenían que volver a atenderla.

Se quedó parado un momento, cuando al levantar la vista vio a Evan saliendo de la última planta por la escalera de incendios.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? .- preguntó viendo el estado en que se encontraba Jt y en el que se encontraba Tess.

Fue hacia ella y la observó. La herida se había abierto.

Con un susurro de voz, ella le contestó.

\- Mi héroe…. Me ha salvado la vida.- le dijo sonriendo.

Jt soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

\- No… como siempre dijo Stuart tienen demasiado ego, y pensó que con dos golpes había acabado conmigo… he tenido suerte..- le dijo besándola en la frente.

Se dirigió después a Evan

\- ¿Y el otro?

Evan asintió.

\- Está muerto….- les dijo-. Pude cogerle en el sótano y también tuve suerte.. .- movió la cabeza de un lado a otro -. Supongo que es nuestros instinto de supervivencia… le saqué el corazón…. .- le dijo como si le diera mucha vergüenza admitirlo.

Jt se fijó en que apenas se veían marcas en su piel de la pelea…y esas pocas, estaban desapareciendo.

En ese momento, oyeron sirenas de la policía que venían de todos los lados.

\- He llamado al director y se lo he contado... vienen a ocuparse de todo...

\- ¿De los híbridos?.- le extrañó-. Normalmente de eso se encargada Hugh, llevándolos al Baker..

\- Si, ahora lo llamaré… pero esta vez es diferente… el hibrido llevaba explosivos para volar todo el edificio y detonadores… alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ellos y no somos nosotros...

Entraron en el edificio y volvieron a llevar a Tess a su cama...las enfermeras le volvieron a curar la herida y le dieron algo para dormir, acto seguido, salieron de la habitación, sin hacer preguntas. Jt se curó el mismo la herida de la frente en el baño y se tomó un potente calmante, viendo como sus manos poco a poco dejaban temblar.

Evan se encargó de llevar a la policía los explosivos y luego subió la habitación de su amiga.

\- Esto tiene mala pinta… yo pensé que estarías seguros aquí, pero veo que no...El director ha dicho que tendremos que desalojarlo… No podemos arriesgarnos a que al final logren volarlo con gente inocente dentro.

Jt asintió. A ellos tampoco les iban a dejar en paz.

\- Si…pero, ¿dónde vamos?... Tess necesita descansar…

En ese momento, vio por el rabillo del ojo. que alguien entraba en la habitación. Eran dos hombres, unos más joven que otro. Evan se puso enseguida en tensión.

\- Perdonen ..- se disculpó el más mayor.-… mirándolos a los dos-. .. Somos amigos de Cat y de Vincent... Hugh nos ha dicho lo que ha pasado….- cogió aire-. Prometimos a Cat cuidar de ustedes… teníamos que haber estado aquí antes pero había un asunto que nos ha retenido…. Hemos oído su conversación y creo que podemos ayudarles…

Jt, enseguida, imaginó quien era esa gente.

-Evan no te preocupes… es cierto, son amigos de Cat y sé lo que nos quieren ofrecer…..- Le dijo, viendo que se mantenía alerta.

Evan lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿El qué?

Jt sonrió, mirando a Tess que seguía dormida en la cama.

\- Un lugar seguro donde escondernos...

* * *

Cuando salieron del apartamento, Vincent y Erik estaban muy alejados de allí. No querían que él pudiera sentirlos… no podían arriesgarse a perder todo lo que llevaban ganado.

Vieron que se montaban en un deportivo negro y que el coche salía chillando rueda en dirección oeste.

El coche de Stuart estaba aparcado a un par de metros de donde ellos estaban vigilando. Se montaron rápidamente y Vincent les fue indicando por donde debían seguirle. A pesar de lo que los bersekers pudieran pensar, Lynn no había desconectado el localizador.

Fueron siguiendo su rastro hacia el Norte a toda velocidad porque Ethan volaba con su coche y no querían llegar tarde a donde quiera que el fuese.

Llevaban un cuarto de hora de persecución controlada, cuando se dieron cuenta de que aminoraba la marcha. Aparcó rápidamente y salieron los dos del coche.

Stuart hizo lo mismo. Bajaron del coche, pero no fueron a por él hasta lo vieron entrar en el portal de una casa con ladrillos rojos y con ventanas en arcos góticos…

Se lanzaron a por él a la velocidad de las bestias que eran, y entraron los tres, pocos segundos, detrás de ellos.

* * *

Mark llegó al despacho de Emily y a través de la rejilla, la vio trabajando en su mesa. Según sus cálculos tendrían que estar a punto de llegar.

No lo pensó dos veces y sentándose como pudo en el conducto, apoyó los pies en la rejilla y la lanzó dentro del despacho. El salió enseguida, viendo como ella se levantaba como un resorte de su silla, gritando y e iba hacia la puerta.

Mark fue hacia ella corriendo y la agarró de la cintura, tapándole la boca con la otra mano….

\- Por favor, no podemos perder el tiempo… soy amigo de Vincent, bueno soy su cuñado... y tenemos que irnos ya…. Los malos están a punto de entrar por esa puerta… por favor te lo suplicó, confía en mi o no saldremos ninguno de los dos vivos de aquí..

Emily lo miró a los ojos; ojos de un azul oscuro como jamás había visto… y sin saber muy bien por qué, confió en él.

Movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Mark le quitó la mano de la boca despacio, y justo en el momento en que el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar

\- Ya están aquí...

Emily se alegró de haber echado la llave esa tarde, no quería interrupciones mientras terminaba de escribir una conferencia.

La empujó para meterla en el conducto y detrás, lo hizo él. Agarró la rejilla y la volvió a poner… en el mismo segundo en que la puerta se abría de golpe. A través de la rejilla pudo ver como los dos matones que había en la sala del museo entraban en el despacho…

Se quedaron quietos mirando hacia todos los lados, uno de ellos habló:

\- ¿Como puede ser? La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro...- dijo mientras observaba el pomo y la cerradura.

De repente, él otro se fijó en la rejilla… y sonriendo quitó el seguro de su pistola…

Mark empujó rápidamente y con fuerza a Emily hacia su derecha..

\- ¡Corre!

Los dos, a cuatro patas empezaron a correr como podían por el conducto, en el momento justo, en que las balas atravesaban la rejilla.

* * *

Cuando Ethan notó que venían, ya era tarde. Los tres entraron antes de que la puerta se cerrase. Nada más sentirlos supo que ella los había traído hasta él.

\- Me has traicionado… - le dijo sin más.

Esperaron unos segundos preparados para saltar en caso de que convirtiera, pero no lo hizo. Se mantenía quieto mirando a Lynn.

\- No me puedo creer que con todo lo que ha pasado, y acaba de pasar… Hayas sido capaz de hacer esto….Sé que me quieres igual que yo a ti…

Lynn no le dijo nada. No podía hablar.

Sin apartar los ojos del híbrido, le dijo a los recién llegados:

\- Está en el ático, acaba de hablar con él, desde el coche… Se ha alegrado mucho de oírle, por lo que se ve le estaban buscándolo…

En ese momento llegó Rebecca al portal. Stuart le abrió la puerta y entró, contemplando con seriedad la escena…

Paso al lado del Ethan, esperando que él le hiciese algo, pero no lo hizo, solo miraba a Lynn…

\- Debemos subir….- dijo Vincent a los demás.

Erik se giró hacia ellos.

-Hacedlo vosotros.- les dijo-. Tenéis cuentas pendientes con él… y alguien tiene que vigilar a este… No podemos dejarle escapar….

Erik se colocó detrás de él, mientras los demás iban hacia el ascensor.

\- Si vais a subir... Os hará falta esto... -les dijo Ethan.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una pequeña llave. Se la arrojó a Vincent.

El la cogió, dándose cuenta de que en ningún momento había dejado de mirar a Lynn…. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro… Eso tendría que esperar.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en el ascensor con Stuart y Rebecca. Stanley les estaba esperando.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Ethan sintió el cañón de un revolver en su nuca.

\- Puede que seas más rápido que yo… pero seguro que me da tiempo a volarte la cabeza antes de que te muevas…. y si no me da tiempo, se la volaré a ella…. ¿qué decides? ¿Me vas a contar de que va todo esto, o no?.- le dijo con su voz en un tono más profundo del habitual.

Lynn lo miró fijamente y se llevó la mano a la boca cuando vio que los ojos del híbrido empezaban a cambiar; cuando vio que su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar..

\- No, Ethan no lo hagas…. `por favor…. . - le suplicó, aunque estaba segura de que él ya no la oía.

* * *

El ruido de la puerta de su apartamento al saltar por los aires le hizo reaccionar. No eran invitados. No era Ethan quien acaba de entrar. Eso lo tenía claro. Saltó del sillón inmediatamente y fue hacia la entrada de la cámara, que en ese momento estaba cerrada.

Una pistola de gran calibre estaba escondida en lo que parecía un libro pero que en el fondo estaba hueco.

Oyó ruidos de pasos. Tres personas, pensó por instinto.

Mientras veía como Stuart, Vincent y Rebecca entraban en la sala, dio un paso atrás, y poniendo una mano en el borde la estantería de caoba oscuro, accionó un pequeño dispositivo… que conectaba con el teléfono móvil de John situado en ese momento a unas millas de allí….

Él lo oyó enseguida y dio la alerta. Dos híbridos que montaban guardia en el nuevo lugar de reuniones, se levantaron de sus asientos y se pusieron en camino, hacia el lugar donde los habían reclamado.

Stanley apartó el dedo con cuidado, viendo como Stuart iba hacia él. Ahora solo tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que llegasen…

Cerró el botón de su chaqueta con delicadeza.

\- Un honor inesperado…-miró al berseker y luego a Rebecca. Le sonrió a ella- . Al final lo has traído, no tenía duda de que lo harías… por cierto, estás estupenda para estar muriéndote…..

Rebecca fue hacia él y sin mediar palabra le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

Stanley se tocó ligeramente la cara, pero su expresión no cambio.

\- ¿A que debo esta visita? .-les preguntó sonriendo.

Vincent se acercó a ellos. Había permanecido apartado observando la sala y parte del inmenso ático, no quería sorpresas. Vio como Stanley se mantenía frio pero podía oír su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho…Tenía miedo

\- Venimos a por ti…. – le dijo mirándolo fijamente-. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayas a ver a la policía…

Stanley sonrió.

\- ¿Bajo qué acusaciones?

Stuart resopló.

\- Bajo todas, secuestro,.. .- empezó una larga lista de delitos-. Robo, asesinato, tortura... Experimentos ilegales… etc. ¿Te parecen correctas?

\- No lo sé… yo nunca he hecho nada de todo eso… no hay pruebas que lo demuestren…

Rebecca en ese momento se dio cuenta de era cierto. Tenían que encontrar donde guardaba todo el material o sería imposible inculparlo. Tenían que averiguarlo antes de ponerse en contacto con el director Reagan.

\- Creo que voy a llamar a mi abogado….- dijo como si tal cosa, apartándose de la estantería y de la pared, que hacía de puerta oculta para la cámara-. No puedo consentir que se me insulte en mi casa….- les dijo con marcada ironía. El tiempo seguía pasando y eso era lo que le interesaba.

No llegó muy lejos.

Vincent lo agarró del cuello y lo arrastró hasta la pared. Lo pegó a ella y lo levantó.

Stuart no quiso intervenir. Odiaba demasiado a aquel hombre para poder mantener una conversación civilizada con él… Lo mataría, en el momento que dijera algo inconveniente. Dejó a Vincent que hiciera el trabajo sucio.

\- Vas a decirme, maldita sabandija, donde tienes las muestras de todos vuestros infames experimentos guardadas… Sabemos que están aquí….

Stanley agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Vincent mientras notaba que cada vez entraba menos aire en su garganta.

\- ¿Ethan? .- logró decir sorprendido. No podía ser. -. No…. Ethan no puede habernos traicionado…

Vincent asintió.

\- Lo ha hecho…

Stanley viendo en los ojos de Vincent, que era verdad, volvió a hablar.

\- De todos modos, él no sabía nada….

Vincent apretó con más fuerza. Stanley se agarró a su brazo desesperado. Ese animal lo iba a matar.

\- Me lo vas a decir, por las buenas o por las malas…- siguió apartando. Cogió uno de sus brazos lo giró en movimiento brusco, y le partió el codo.

Stanley gritó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que Vincent tenía apretado su cuello.

\- Lo siguiente que veras no te va a gustar.- sus ojos se volvieron amarillos y la bestia empezó poco a poco a aparecer-. Me vas a decir donde tienes los sueros… el de Rebecca, en el Lynn, todo el material que habéis conseguido utilizando la genética berseker y también, que habéis hecho con los papeles y las muestras, que os llevasteis del Saint Benjamin cuando matasteis al Doctor Markus… - le dijo con la voz rasgada de la bestia.

Nada más oír esto último la expresión de Stanley cambió. Vincent creyó ver sorpresa en ellos.

Lo que no oyó, fue el aire que se escapó de los pulmones de Stuart cuando mencionó a Doc, ni la pequeña maldición que salió despedida de la boca de Rebecca.

Stanley le hizo gestos a Vincent, para que lo bajara. Iba a hablar… ¡Demonios claro que iba a hablar!

La bestia se escondió por el momento y Vincent volvió.

Cuando lo dejó en el suelo, y lo soltó, lo primero que Stanley hizo fue masajearse el cuello y toser cogiendo aire, lo siguiendo fue empezar a reírse, a pesar del dolor del codo.

Vincent fue a por él otra vez, pero lo paró, sonriendo y diciéndole:

\- Nosotros no matamos a ese tal Doctor Markus…

Vincent lo miró sin hacerle caso.

\- ¿De verdad creíste que fuimos nosotros? .- le preguntó y una sutil carcajada se escapó de su garganta.

Vincent estaba poniéndose muy nervioso, algo no encajaba.

\- No pudiste sentir nada y pensaste que era uno de los híbridos… No, Vincent no….- movió la cabeza un lado a otro-. Nosotros no fuimos. Teníamos un par de confidentes en tu hospital, no te lo puedo negar. Después de matar a esos senadores egoístas, tuvimos que mantener a alguien cerca del buen doctor… pero nosotros no lo matamos….- fue hacia su mesa y se sirvió en un vaso un poco de agua. Ninguno de los tres se movió para impedírselo… por diferentes razones -. Estábamos esperando a que desarrollara esa fórmula que te iba a curar….- se encogió de hombros-. Nunca lo hubiéramos hecho. Secuestrado puede, pero matado jamás...

Vincent sabía que decía la verdad.

\- Entonces, ¿quién...? .- la pregunta se escapó de su confusa mente.

Stanley sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Vincent se dio cuenta del silencio que rodeaba a Stuart y a Rebecca….

El hombre con cara de comadreja siguió hablando.

\- Vincent, hay muchos jugadores en esta partida; jugadores que jamás permitirían que dejaras de ser lo que eres….- Stuart fue a por él, pero Rebecca lo paró. Ya no había nada que hacer. Tendrían que enfrentarse a ello -.. Te han engañado para que confíes en ellos, y les has dado aquello que más quieres para que los protejan ¡Dios! ¡Es genial! – Miró al berseker con una enorme sonrisa...- Increíble, Stuart, ¡qué gran jugada!, pero, tengo una duda… ¿le has contado por lo menos a lo que estáis jugando?

Stuart miró a Rebecca sorprendido.

Ella no dijo nada.

Stanley volvió a reír.

\- Ella se lo dijo a Morgan, y Morgan a mí…. Tu pequeño amor...hablaba mucho, cuando le interesaba.

Vincent miraba a los tres sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, hasta que la terrible verdad se abrió paso en su mente.

\- ¡No, no puede ser..! ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER! .- movió la cabeza de una lado a otro.

Se giró hacia Stuart.

\- Dime que no es cierto…¡DIMELO!…. .-Stuart se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos -. ¡DIMELO! MALDITO SEAS, DIMELO!

No dijo nada.

\- Vincent…. por favor… no le hagas caso… las cosas no son así…. .- dijo Rebecca intentando que se diera cuenta de que el enemigo era Stanley no ellos-. Te lo explicaremos todo... pero ahora….

Vincent la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía.

\- ¡CALLA! EMBUSTERA! Has estado manejándonos siempre desde el principio… Pero, ¿por qué?... ¿POR QUE?...

Stanley se acercó a Vincent.

-Quieren a tus hijos para perpetuarse, para no desaparecer… sobre todo a tu hija….- le dijo despacio al oído-… ¡y ya los tienen!… y como regalo a tu mujer... Capaz de darles más hijos perfectos…

Se volvió hacia Stuart. Quería seguir ganando tiempo, los híbridos estaban a punto de llegar...

\- Jamás pensé que fueras tan listo… un cabrón muy listo.

Stuart se acercó rápidamente hasta él convertido en el lobo que era y levantó la garra para destrozarle la cabeza, pero no pudo, porque Vincent convertido en bestia se lanzó a por él… y porque en la puerta de entrada aparecieron dos pares de ojos amarillos, que fueron a por ellos…

 **Más tarde….**

Los tranquilizantes que le había lanzado estaban haciendo efecto…y el dolor de la pierna empezaba a hacerse insoportable… Nunca había sufrido una herida como esa. Podía notar como algo tiraba de cada parte de pierna y amenazaba con partírsela por el medio…

Dejó atrás el edificio de Stanley y se dirigió hacia el norte… No sabía hacia donde ir… ¿a buscar a Jt…? ¿A dónde?... estaría en el hospital... ¿podría llegar hasta allír?.. Así, nunca llegaría…

Salió al rio… Y de repente lo vio, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de él… los dardos estaban empezando a hacer su efecto… Lo miró sonriendo… el viejo almacén…. El lugar donde había estado escondido 10 años…

Podría llegar hasta allí y llamar a Jt para que viniera a por él…. No podría llegar a ningún otro sitio…. Echó un vistazo detrás de él y no vio a nadie… No iría detrás de él, no sería capaz, porque esta vez lo mataría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida… Lo haría... Acabaría con él, porque había matado a Markus y por qué había decidió por él si debía llevar esa vida o no… ¡Maldición! Lo había estado manipulando todo el tiempo… ¿Cómo podía hacer estado tan ciego?…

Se apoyó en la verja de la entrada y cogió aire… Apartó un trozo del pantalón y pudo ver como el hueso sobresalía de la herida…. La sangre caía sin control por su pierna… Cerró los ojos y respiró despacio, cuando los volvió a abrir, todo le daba vueltas… Iba a perder la conciencia de un momento a otro…

Tenía que llegar al almacén y llamar a Jt. Era su única esperanza… Volvió a mirar hacia atrás… Nadie...

Arrastrando la pierna herida, fue hacia la puerta de entrada…

Después de la explosión, habían pasado un par de veces por ahí, a partir de que Joe fue destituido como jefe de la 125th, y habían visto lo que había quedado del que fuera su hogar.

Abrió la puerta apoyándose en ella y entró en la nave que llevaba a la zona que utilizaban para vivir. Fue arrastrando la pierna hasta llegar.

Allí, la puerta todavía estaba, pero parte del techo, las ventanas y la pared del fondo había volado. Las paredes estaban negras por el fuego que hubo después, pero la pequeña escalera que llevaba el piso de arriba todavía estaba en pie.

Cuando iba a empezar a subir sufrió un mareo y cayó al suelo. La pierna le había empezado a palpitar y el dolor se hizo tan intenso que le hizo gritar.

Se arrastró por el suelo y llegó a la escalera… tenía que subir… No quería quedarse allí…. Cada peldaño fue una agonía, pero su determinación pudo con todo y acabo llegando…

Todo estaba destrozado… los cristales de enfrente de la cama habían volado igual que la pared… el suelo tenía un agujero enorme, pero su cama seguía en pie… El colchón ennegrecido por el humo, pero todavía estaba allí…

Cuando fue la última vez, la había dejado pegada a uno de los muros que había sobrevivido a la explosión y la había cubierto con una lona.

Se arrastró hasta ahí y tiró de una de las puntas de la lona… Esta cayó al suelo... Se levantó apoyándose en sus brazos y consiguió tumbarse en ella….

Sus ojos se cerraron, pero él se obligó a abrirlos… se golpeó con fuerza en la herida y el dolor intenso y punzante hizo que aguantase un poco más…. Miró hacia el techo... No había... Pudo ver las estrellas que brillaban intensamente….

No sentía frio, no sentía nada más que dolor, rabia y miedo… Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas…

Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó a Jt.

* * *

Entró en club como un torbellino a pesar del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo… Estaba alucinado con lo que acababa de ver pero no podía pensar en analizarlo ahora… acababa de dejar a Tess en una cómoda cama rodeada de gente que le pedía que confiase en ellos….

Jt cogió una de la carpetas de Vanessa, no sabía cuánto estarían allí… al levantarla un folio cayó al suelo… Lo fue a coger maldiciendo por su torpeza y al dejarlo otra vez dentro de la carpeta, vio una palabra manuscrita por la propia Vanessa, que lo dejo anonadado. Era una nota escrita en letra casi diminuta, "Antídoto". A su lado, escrito con la misma letra se podía leer: "Recogida de muestras del sujeto, anteriores a la inoculación del suelo B2501: pelo, células de piel, sangre… muestras sin contaminar…..Objetivo: volver a la normalidad… especificaciones recientemente añadidas, pagina 42"… Puso el dossier corriendo encima de una de las mesas haciéndole una señal a Devin para que esperara un momento:

\- Esto es muy importante..- le dijo. Él se limitó a asentir mirando su reloj. La furgoneta llevaba más tiempo del aceptable parada en la puerta. No deberían esperar más, si no querían problemas. Tenían que irse ya..

El corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho…si esa noche no sufría un infarto, no lo iba a sufrir nunca… empezó a pasar las hoja, buscando la numero 42…

\- 39.- fue diciendo los números-. 40, 41….42… ¡Sí! .- exclamó. Se acercó a una de las lámparas y le echó un vistazo rápido. Sabía que tenían prisa, ya la leería luego.

Frases entrecruzadas con formulaciones químicas salpicaban la hoja… se llevó las manos a la cara... Oh! ¡Lo había encontrado!… ¡y tenían razón, Vanessa había pensado en ello!… Imaginó la cara de Cat, cuando lo supiera… y la de Vincent… una carcajada incontrolada salió de su garganta ante la mirada asombrada de Devin..

\- Debemos irnos….- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Jt se volvió al oírlo, volviendo a la realidad...

-Oh! Si claro, ahora mismo..

Cogió todo el dossier junto con el botiquín que había ido a buscar e iba a salir del club siguiendo a Devin, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era su amigo.

Lo cogió enseguida.

\- ¡Vincent! no te puedes imaginar todo lo que ha pasado esta noche…

Su amigo le interrumpió.

\- ¡Jt! .- le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

Él se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Vincent?..

Él se pasó lengua por los labios resecos y haciendo otro esfuerzo volvió a hablar.

-Estoy herido… y drogado… en el antiguo almacén... Ven… por favor…

Jt no lo pensó dos veces.

\- Ahora mismo….

* * *

Vincent colgó y dejó el teléfono a su lado.

Se relajó y dejó que el tranquilizante hiciera su efecto.

Estaba punto de quedar inconsciente cuando el teléfono emitió un extraño pitido. Se estiró todo lo que pudo para cogerlo y cuando lo hizo, en la niebla que era su vista, distinguió a duras penas que era un mensaje de voz.

A la quinta vez que lo intentó puedo darle al botón. Sin fuerzas, dejó caer el móvil en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

La maravillosa voz de Cat llenó el lugar.

En su entenebrecida mente la vio ante él, el día que hicieron el amor, por primera vez, en esa misma cama. No pudo evitar sonreír.

\- "Vincent… soy yo, Cat… Sé que quedamos en que tú me llamarías cuando pudieras, pero ha ocurrido algo y me moría por decírtelo… te lo dejo grabado aquí para que lo oigas cuando puedas….No te preocupes los niños están bien... igual que ayer cuando hablamos. El riesgo de un parto adelantado existe, pero me dicen que no tengo porque asustarme con gemelos en normal…

Lo que te quería contar tiene más que ver con este lugar y su historia. Rebecca metió en la maleta que me dio un cuaderno. Por lo que se ve, lo había escrito ella durante los días en que pensaba que se iba a morir…¡Vincent! Es increíble la historia que cuenta y ahora entiendo porque quieren proteger tanto a nuestros niños… sobre todo a Vanessa…"

Vincent al oír eso, abrió los ojos.

\- Cat….- susurró como si ella lo estuviese oyendo-. Tienes que salir de allí… te están utilizando... Igual que a mi….- dijo con la voz rota por el dolor.

El mensaje de Cat seguía.

-"…. Si ellos me lo hubieran dicho, nada más conocerme… bueno, si Stuart nos lo hubiera dicho nada más saber que estaba embarazada, me habría sorprendido, pero vería natural su preocupación, pero al no decir nada… Tengo la sensación de que soy, y no te asustes al oír esto, su prisionera… Lo que en un principio me parecían atenciones para conmigo, ahora me parece una forma de controlarme, de que no esté sola en ningún momento…. Ya no me siento una invitada. .. Le preguntaré a papá sobre ello en cuanto lo vea… ahora aquí es de madrugada…

Durante el viaje y en el tiempo que llevamos aquí, me ha ido contando lo que su padre escribió en su pequeño diario, y no te lo creerás pero hay una referencia a los túneles, al padre y a un Vincent muy joven…. Todo es el destino…el mismo que ha estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo y el mismo que me ha traído hasta aquí…

En fin, puede que me esté volviendo paranoica…ya no lo sé… tengo contradictorias sensaciones."

Vincent golpeó el colchón de la impotencia, mientras seguía oyéndola.

-"… No sabía si contártelo o no... Pero dijimos que no tendríamos secretos..".

Vincent desesperado gritó su nombre y volvió a golpear el colchón… Tenía que ir allí y llevársela cuanto antes…pero ¿cómo? , si era incapaz de levantarse de esa cama…

-"…Cuando puedas llámame y hablaremos sobre ello… Te contaré todo en detalle...

Te echo mucho de menos Vincent… y sé que los niños también...

Llámame en cuento puedas… necesito oír tu voz… lo necesito tanto que duele…

Te quiero y sé que pronto estaremos juntos otra vez… lo sé…."

Cat terminó de hablar y el silencio se hizo dueño de todo.

Vincent volvió a cerrar los ojos... No podía hacer nada…. Estaba a miles de kilómetros, destrozado su cuerpo y destrozado su espíritu… No podía ir a allí con ella, no podía… no podía… Intentó levantar el brazo, para liberar la rabia contenida dentro de él, pero tampoco pudo.

Ya no tenía fuerzas ni para golpear la cama… Fue consciente, de que solo podía dejar de luchar y sentir como el sopor de los tranquilizantes y la fiebre, hacían su trabajo… Rindiéndose por primera vez en su vida, se dejó llevar, y perdió la consciencia…

 **Epilogo:**

Subió despacio las escaleras y después de mirar hacia todos los lados, lo vio tumbado en una desvencijada y ennegrecida cama.

Vio su teléfono a escasos centímetros de su mano, lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo

Lo observó unos segundos. Se notaba que tenía fiebre, miró la herida de la pierna quitando la tela del pantalón.

Había que poner ese hueso en su sitio cuanto antes o la pierna sanaría en falso... y si la infección era muy fuerte, podía tener problemas para curarse… El cuerpo, por muy bestia que fuese, no podía luchar contra dos cosas a la vez...

Necesitaba ayuda y tenía poco tiempo… Debía ir a por Rebecca, no la podía dejar en sus manos... Todavía podía ver su expresión al dudar en ir a por Vincent o salvarla ella. Lo tenía muy claro. Vincent era la prioridad y ella lo sabía.

\- No me harán daño... - le había dicho.

Cogió aire... ¿seguro que no le iban a hacer daño?...El no lo tenía tan claro.

Oyó un ruido afuera. Un coche acaba de frenar bruscamente, allí mismo.

Cogió a Vincent en brazos con delicadeza y fue hacia las escaleras.

Mientras descendía por ellas, se encontró con Jt y otra persona. Gente de los túneles. ¿Qué hacia con ellos?

Fue bajando poco a poco los peldaños y Jt se acercó a examinarlo… Se fijó en que él llevaba su traje lleno de sangre...

\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó asustado viendo el estado en que se encontraban los dos. Luego fijó la vista en la herida de Vincent-. .. ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

Stuart lo miró a los ojos y solo pudo decir:

\- Yo he sido... yo le he hecho esto.

 **Fin Temporada 4… Continuara… gracias a todas las que habeis leido esta historia.. gracias por vuestro apoyo y os espero en Septiembre... bueno, mas bien Vincent y Catherine, y los niños, os esperan en Septiembre... Gracias infinitas..  
**


End file.
